<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holes in the Floor of Heaven by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667327">Holes in the Floor of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler'>obsessedwithstabler</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin'>PrettySin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brief Mentions of Homelessness, Cas lost his wife and daughter before the story starts, Character injury and recovery, Completely bullshitted everything about horses, Happily Ever After, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of abuse not between the boys, Oral, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sam's a very good boy for Gabriel, everyone switches, mentions of grief, mentions of past prostitution for the Winchesters when they were younger (very brief), slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with obsessedwithstabler</p>
<p>Dean Winchester was a Marine- and when he came home from overseas, he found out exactly what his family thought of him. Hearing enough, he left. Years later, he's settled- well, found an alley- in Wyoming. The next thing he knows, he's been hired at the local veterinarian's office, then at the Novak ranch. It'd be easier, of course, to keep his head down and do his job if the ranch owner, Castiel, wasn't so gorgeous.</p>
<p>Life's been a struggle to live day to day for Castiel since the day that he lost his wife and daughter in a tragic accident. He never expected to fall for the gorgeous man that he'd hired. Dean reads him in a way that his wife had never managed and it's terrifying.</p>
<p>As the local Veterinarian, Gabriel Novak was a damn busy man- He's lonely, and it's worse as he watches his brother definitely not stare or flirt with the new hand. Fed up with it, he signed up for a dating app only to put in the Stanford ZIP instead of his own. </p>
<p>Sam is shocked when he meets an amazing man- the only problem? He lives in Wyoming. It's completely worth the trip to see him, though- especially when he finds the brother who he thought was dead working for his new boyfriend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie Bradberry never could stand the sight of a dog going hungry.</p><p>Ever since she was little, she had been rescuing and helping injured creatures of all kinds, from puppies and kittens to the occasional lizard with no tail. No creature was too small or too feral to help, so it was no surprise to anyone who knew her when she eventually opened her own veterinary clinic in a small town in Wyoming. She had never been short of patients and by supplementing her income with the inheritance from her parents' untimely deaths, she was able to help anyone who walked into the clinic, whether or not they could pay.</p><p>The small town of Whitestone was also a nosy one. When she had first arrived, everyone from the sheriff to the local kindergarten teacher had come out to greet her. Now three years later, every pet in town relied on her and her small staff.</p><p>It was also small enough that any new resident was hard to miss. So when a man with a broken down gait and his German shepherd arrived one miserable afternoon, the residents took notice.</p><p>Charlie heard about them very quickly and she tried reaching out to the man, but much like so many injured animals she had encountered in her life, he staunchly refused her approach at every turn.</p><p>But she was nothing if not patient.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>A week after the stranger's arrival, Charlie had just closed the clinic for the evening. She had her lunchbox and computer bag slung over her shoulder and after she locked the door, she turned around and headed down the sidewalk.</p><p>As she passed an alleyway, a movement caught her eye. Instinctively she looked over and saw the stranger with his dog. She paused, inhaling deeply before she softly called out, "Hey. I'm Charlie."</p><p>Dean's eyes widened as he saw the redhead, and he lifted his chin a bit. It wasn't that he had anything against her, but he'd had enough of fucking people so that he could have some common human decency. He was exhausted, spiritually, and mentally. He cleared his throat a bit. "Hey."</p><p>She reached into her bag and pulled out a small container, nodding at his dog. “Would you mind if I gave your buddy some food?”</p><p>Eyeing her warily, he gave a little nod. She was pretty, her eyes bright and happy looking, her hair a lovely shade that bordered on carrot top. He might be too proud to accept food for himself, but he damn well wasn't going to turn it down for Remy. The German Shepherd had gone to hell and back with him and he was a big reason that Dean was still there. "Go ahead. Remington won't bite or anything unless I told him."</p><p>“Then he’s very well trained.” Charlie opened the container and set it in front of Remy. “There you go. You’ll like this.”</p><p>"That doesn't have onions or anything in it, right?" Sitting up a bit, Dean looked at the container. It looked good and was probably something from her lunch. "Dogs can't have those. Or garlic." His voice was rough and a low rumble from disuse as he spoke.</p><p>Remy waited patiently, his tail giving a lazy wag as he watched the woman with the food.</p><p>“No, none of those bad things,” she said reassuringly. “I’m the town veterinarian and I’m always careful to avoid anything that can make my patients sick.”</p><p>"Oh." Giving a hand signal to Remy, Dean smiled a bit as he sniffed at the food, then dug in. At least he'd have a full belly tonight. "Your place is that weir- brightly colored building, right?" With Remy, he supposed it couldn't hurt knowing the vet. He came first since- Dean cut off the thought, instead watching the woman.</p><p>“That’s my clinic!” She beamed as she watched Remy eat. “We’ve been here for three years now.”</p><p>Finished with his meal, Remy looked up at Charlie, his tail going like crazy. Dean knew that look well. His boy was well trained, but he was crazy for pets if he could get them. "Go ahead, Remy. You can thank her."</p><p>The dog wagged, moving to get some pets- if she was going to let it.</p><p>Charlie crouched down with a huge grin and held her hand out. “Hi, handsome...”</p><p>Remy sniffed at her fingers before licking at them. Dean had to smile a bit at the enthusiasm the dog had for her. He had good taste in people. Dean, not so much, but that... that was different.</p><p>Charlie began scratching Remy’s ears. “Would it be rude of me to ask you guys to dinner?”</p><p>"We can feed ourselves-" The former soldier started, then paused as he saw the way that Remy was leaning into her. He was happy and fed. How many days had it been since he'd had something good that Dean hadn't dug out of the trash?</p><p>Biting his lower lip, Dean tilted his head a bit. "I guess an invitation isn't rude..."</p><p>“Great, because I’m starving and I hate eating alone.” She scratched under Remy’s chin.</p><p>Dean moved to his feet, trying to ignore the pain from sitting on- well, he didn't want to think about that. "No funny stuff. And no kissing, condoms are a must-"</p><p>Charlie held a hand up. “Whoa, hang on, cowboy. I’m into the ladies.”</p><p>"...So it's really dinner?" He blinked, tilting his head slightly at her. When the hell had that happened last? Dean honestly couldn't remember.</p><p>“Yeah. Just dinner. You pick the place. I’m afraid I’m not a good cook.”</p><p>"Oh. You don't have to do..." Eating someone's leftovers was one thing, but making them go to the expense of a restaurant... it made Dean uncomfortable, especially since he wasn't exactly clean.</p><p>“C’mon.” She held out a hand invitingly. “There’s a great little place on the next block.”</p><p>"You..." Dean furrowed his brow. He didn't understand why she was doing this if she wasn't out to get something. She just seemed earnest, and just so... trustworthy. What the hell?</p><p>Her smile turned a little hesitant. “If you don’t want to come, will you at least wait here for ten minutes? I can grab us a bite and we can eat here.”</p><p>Looking around the alley, Dean exhaled slowly. It was cleaner than most alleys, but there was no need to drag her down with him. He didn't want to see the dirt on her clothing if she sat there with him.<br/>
"Nah. I'll go with you."</p><p>Her smile brightened again and she adjusted her bag. “Alright. Hope you like burgers. This place makes the best ones!”</p><p>"The only thing better than burgers is pie." He let the corner of his mouth kick up, Remy following at his heel. "What can I do to repay you? I'm pretty good with my hands." Shit. Well, after earlier, that had sounded dirty. "I just meant that I'm a handyman."</p><p>“I’m not expecting repayment for this. But if you want work, I can always use extra help at the clinic.” She shot him an apologetic look. “It’s mostly stuff like cleaning up after the dogs.”</p><p>"Oh. Er... I can do that. That's..." Dean reached for Remy, scratching his ears gently. "I like dogs. Remy comes with me though. He's trained. He won't do anything to cause trouble."</p><p>“Of course! He can be a greeter.”</p><p>"He'd like that, probably. He's a good boy." Following the vet towards the restaurant, Dean fought the urge to fidget and try and make himself more presentable. Screw it. He straightened his flannel shirt a bit. He didn't care what they thought.</p><p>Charlie made small talk as they crossed the sidewalk, to the tiny cafe she had talked about. “You’ll love this place. Their fries are to die for.”</p><p>Dean paused at the door, his fingers running through the fur by Remy's ears. "Are they going to complain about Remy?"</p><p>“Considering the Owner is a huge animal person, no way.” Charlie ushered him and Remy inside.</p><p>Dean debated grumbling, but it didn't seem worth it. As long as Remy was all right, he would be. "Do you know everyone, then?"</p><p>“I do. It’s a tiny town.” She showed him to her favorite booth.</p><p>Dean nodded, looking around before sitting, his back to the corner so that he could see all points of entry. Once he was settled, his fingers found Remy again, stroking through the fur by his shoulders.</p><p>Charlie sat down across from him as their waitress, a young woman whose name tag read Ruby, came to them.</p><p>Ruby looked Dean over before looking at Charlie, "What are you getting today? Your usual? I already have fresh coffee on."</p><p>Trying not to tense as she looked at him, Dean picked up a menu and gave it a quick look through.</p><p>“My usual, Ruby. And bring Dean anything he would like, plus a pup cup for Remy.”</p><p>"Rem-oh!" Ruby grinned down at the dog, who watched her. "I'll bring him some water as well. Do you know what you want, Dean?"</p><p>"Uh, coffee, black, please, and a burger and fries," Dean told her after a moment.</p><p>“Do you like bacon, Dean? They make bacon burgers that will blow your mind!”</p><p>"Uh, if you don't mind the extra money." Dean fidgeted a bit, glancing between the two women.</p><p>Charlie shook her head. “Bring him two bacon cheeseburgers. And two root beer floats!”</p><p>"Coming right up." Ruby made a note on her pad, then headed into the back.</p><p>Dean slowly raised an eyebrow at Charlie, not sure what else to do. He didn't understand her.</p><p>Rubbing her hands together, Charlie sat back in her seat. “Remy will love his pup cup. It’s an ice cream cone with peanut butter, dog treats, and a little whipped cream.”</p><p>"Uh... not sure he's had one before. I'm sure he'll be grateful." Pushing his hair back, Dean tilted his head at her. "When do you want me to start work? I can tonight or tomorrow..."</p><p>“You’re eager. That will take you a long way.” She pulled out a notebook and wrote a few tasks. “Can you come at six AM? It’s not intensive work, but I can’t seem to keep people. Seems not many people like cleaning up after pups.”</p><p>"That's easy enough." He tended to wake up early, anyway. "I can do handyman stuff if needed." And he was damn good with a gun, but that wasn't exactly necessary.</p><p>“I’m sure I can find plenty for you to do,” she assured him. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you have a bank account, or do you need cash?”</p><p>He blinked, then gave a little shrug. "Cash works. I'm not too picky. I just haven't bothered with a bank in years." Not since he'd gotten stateside again.</p><p>“I can do that. I’ll start you at $15 an hour, and if you’re still around after a few months, I’ll increase it.”</p><p>"Isn't that too much? That's way above minimum wage." Fuck, why was he arguing? He should take the money.</p><p>“Yes, But I believe in a living wage, which is what I give my employees.”</p><p>"Oh." Why hadn't he figured that out about her yet? It was just... strange.</p><p>Their food arrived just a few minutes later and Charlie groaned in delight. “I can smell the fries.”</p><p>"That's delicious looking." He leaned forward, then paused as he saw his hands. "Uh... Remy and I will be right back." Hurrying into the bathroom, Dean looked at his hands again. They were dirty, and he was going to have to figure out showering soon.</p><p>When he came back, Charlie looked worried. “Are you okay?”</p><p>"Uh, yeah. You didn't need to wait." He slipped back into his seat, sighing as Remy laid his head on his knee. Reaching for his food with now clean hands, he relaxed slightly.</p><p>If she noticed she didn’t say a word. She grabbed her burger and took a big bite. “Mm...” After swallowing, she looked to Dean. “How well does Remy get along with different kinds of animals?”</p><p>"He's good. Great, really. He's more of a people person than I am- though I guess I love animals as much- you know what? I'm stuffing my face with this burger." And shutting up. How long had it been since he'd spoken more than a few words to anyone?</p><p>“I’m thinking Remy could do some work as a therapy dog. We obviously have a lot of sick and injured animals. He could help them.”</p><p>Dean paused as he chewed, blinking. Swallowing, he looked over at her, "Can you pay me by doing a check-up and giving Remy his shots? He hasn't seen a vet in about three years..."</p><p>Charlie’s heart jumped and she reached over, gently touching Dean’s arm. “As long as you work with me, don’t worry about Remy. I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>He blinked as he felt her hand on his arm. "Oh. That's... thank you. I know it's expensive, seeing a vet."</p><p>“It can be. It’s why I have a rule: no animals are turned away because of their owners’ finances. I’ve even let people pay their bill by working at the clinic for a few hours.”</p><p>"Then why aren't you letting me work off the bill?" Dean mumbled, grabbing his burger again.</p><p>“Because you’ll already be working for me. All of my employees receive free care for their pets.” Okay, that was a lie. They received very nice discounts. But Dean didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Dean eyed her for a moment, then shook his head. "I think you're bull shitting me, Doc, but okay."</p><p>She chuckled and grabbed her root beer float. “I’ll have to get you keys. Your day will start early.”</p><p>"Keys? You trust too easily." Hell, the things in a vet's clinic were on any zombie day scenario list of worth. Reminded of his own float, he pulled it over and took a sip.</p><p>“No, I trust my gut. Are you gonna rob me?”</p><p>"No," he shook his head, sighing as he looked at the second burger. He'd save it for later if they let him get it wrapped.</p><p>“Then we’ll be great.” Charlie finished her float and groaned. “Hey, Ruby, can we get some boxes?”</p><p>"Coming right up!" She called, grabbing them from behind the counter.</p><p>Charlie took the boxes from ruby and gave one to Dean. “Ruby, Dean will be stopping by in the morning for breakfast. Just put it on my tab, okay?”</p><p>Ruby was gone with a quick nod before Dean looked at Charlie, his cheeks red. "You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."</p><p>“Hey, I don’t want my new employee passing out on me. And anyone who stays at the clinic on their lunch hour gets lunch on me.”</p><p>"Doc, you're pushing it." He frowned only for Remy to give a snort against his palm before licking him. "...Fine." he'd do anything for his dog, even if he didn't like it.</p><p>“It’s more of a bribe. I like to be ready for anything, so buying lunch is a small price to pay for having everyone at the clinic.”</p><p>Finished tucking his food away for later, Dean scratched Remy's ears. "So what am I doing at six?"</p><p>“You’re meeting me at the clinic. I’ll show you how we take the dogs out, feed everyone, change litter boxes, and hose down messes.”</p><p>"Okay. Easy enough. What's Remy doing as a therapy dog?" Dean finished off his rootbeer float, pushing the glass away.</p><p>“I would like Remy to become the office mascot, of sorts. He could help comfort the other dogs who are sick or undergoing surgery.”</p><p>"That's fine. He's military trained, so I'll make sure to go over his commands for you, but he's partial to me." Remy was a one-man dog, normally, but he'd listen if Dean told him to. He was smart like that.</p><p>“Understandable.” Charlie yawned and boxed up her food. “Did you get enough to eat?”</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Kinda stuffed, honestly." Hell, the last time he'd been this full, he'd given in and sucked that guy off for money enough to feed him and Remy.</p><p>“Good. I have to go home. You...you have a bed tonight, right?”</p><p>Dean stood, picking up his box, with Remy at his heel. "Thank you for dinner, Doc. I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>“I look forward to it.” She gave Remy another pat before she watched them go.</p><p>Walking outside, Dean headed back towards his alley. He'd already gotten a neat little area set up, and the locals didn't seem inclined to bother it. Still, he didn't like being away from it for too long. He kept anything important with him, but there were some things he hadn't felt comfortable taking with him into the restaurant. His sleeping bag being one of them.</p><p>He came back to his spot to find it undisturbed. Remy went to the small sleeping bag and laid down with his tail wagging.</p><p>"Yeah, buddy- looks like we did step one, hm? Found a job." Dean lowered himself carefully down, getting tucked into the bag. "We can even get you seen to, hm? You've got a job."</p><p>Remy curled up with Dean, laying his furry head on Dean’s chest as he let out a rumbly sound.</p><p>"I know. I promise, Remy." Just like every night. No matter how terrible it got, he had to be there for his partner. Remington was too good of a dog to be left alone because Dean got weak and decided to add his number to the twenty-two others who didn't win their fight that day. Not that they were we- Fuck. Now he was going on tangents in his head. They weren't weak, but that wasn't the point. Dean was.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The following morning, Charlie stopped to pick up donuts before going to the clinic. To her relief, Dean and Remy were standing at the entrance as she pulled up. She grinned as she parked and grabbed the donuts. “Good morning, guys!”</p><p>"Morning, Doc. Uh... you think I could give Remy a bath today?" He hadn't had one in years, and when Dean'd thought about a shower, he figured Remy deserved one too.</p><p>“Hell Yeah! I’ll show you where you can bathe him.” She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. As soon as she did, she could hear barking and meowing begin.</p><p>Remy's ears perked up, and he started to sniff at the air. Laughing a little, Dean ruffled his ears. "Smell something interesting, buddy? Yeah, there are lots of scents in there."</p><p>Charlie set the donuts on the front desk. “Come on, guys. I can show you where to shower Remy, and around lunch, you can get him cleaned up if that’s okay.”</p><p>"That'll be perfect. Thanks." Dean followed her through the clinic, hearing the animal cries getting louder. He blinked as he heard a bird screech, "'Sup, Bitches?"</p><p>"...You treat birds?"</p><p>"Charlie, my darling, my most beloved, please tell me that you remembered the donuts?" A golden-haired man stepped out of a side office before stilling as he saw Dean. Hmm... Leave it to Charlie to lure tall, dark, and dreamy inside when he wasn't even her type.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Gabriel.” Charlie looked to Dean. “Dean, this is my best friend and business partner, Gabriel Novak. Gabe, this is our new kennel technician, Dean.”</p><p>"Lovely to meet you. And you are?" The blond looked down at Remy and Dean gave a soft command. Gabriel beamed as the dog held his paw up for him to shake.</p><p>"That's Remy. Charlie hired him, too," Dean said with a bit of a smile as he watched the man. Remy liked him, so he must be all right.</p><p>“Dean is starting this morning. And yes, I brought your donuts. But you’re handling lunch today”</p><p>"Charlie, I already made the spaghetti Bolognese and the apple pie. It's in the fridge. We'll feast at lunch today." Scratching Remy's ears, Gabriel stood and smirked at Charlie. "I'm just that awesome."</p><p>Dean's lips quirked as he studied the pair. They seemed like siblings.</p><p>“Freaking awesome!” She lightly punched his shoulder. “I’m going to give Dean the twenty-five cent tour. Then I’ll start his training.”</p><p>"Dean-o, I set you one of the good donuts to the side," Gabriel told him, heading to the front desk.</p><p>"He seems... interesting." There was just something mischievous about him, in the twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>“He is, and he’s a great guy. I meant it when I said he’s my best friend. As long as you do what you say you will, you two will get along great.”</p><p>"I don't see any reason I wouldn't be doing what you're hiring me for." Dean shrugged, watching as Remy sniffed around a bit.</p><p>“Okay, then. Let me show you around.” Charlie grabbed two aprons and handed one to Dean. Then she showed him the kennels, beginning with the dogs.</p><p>"So, do you work as a shelter too, or are these guys just patients?" He asked after a moment, tying the apron on.</p><p>“Unfortunately both. Gabe and I are working to open an actual no-kill shelter, but until then we can accommodate some abandoned animals. We treat them, then try to reunite them or rehome them. It’s...definitely hard work.”</p><p>Dean leaned forward, petting one of the dogs. "Yeah. I can see why it would be. Sounds like the kinda place I'd be proud to work in, though."</p><p>“I know I am. And we have a good team, for the most part. You’ll get to know everyone quickly. Gabe and I are both veterinarians. We have three vet assistants, two receptionists, and you’re the third kennel technician right now. We burn through a lot of kennel techs.”</p><p>"Well, I'm willing to work if you'll have me." Dean shrugged, looking around. Remy seemed to be in heaven with all of the new scents. He padded over to a cage and laid down next to it, nudging at the dog inside with his nose.</p><p>Charlie crouched down beside Remy. “Good boy,” she murmured, feeling even more confident in her choice to hire Dean and Remy.</p><p>He licked at her fingers, and Dean nodded. "So I will get to work with cleaning out the kennels and litter boxes."</p><p>“Just let me show you the supply room and hose. And gloves. You don’t have any allergies, do you?”</p><p>"Nah. Cats made me sneeze when I was younger, but I got over it." Dean shrugged a bit. He blamed his brother for that, trying to save the neighborhood cat.</p><p>“Good, because we have a few cats, including two new mamas who will be getting spayed this week.”</p><p>Dean gave a small nod, following her into the supply room, moving to get himself some gloves.</p><p>Charlie also grabbed gloves, and for the next little while, she showed Dean how to clean kennels, feed the animals, let the dogs into the dog run, change litter boxes, and other tasks that helped her keep the clinic running smoothly.</p><p>The green-eyed-man was a quick learner, and honestly, the work was good and honest, and it kept his hands busy. Less time to get stuck in his head.</p><p>At lunchtime, Charlie led Dean over to the hygiene area. “Okay, here’s where you can clean Remy up. Take your time, then come get some lunch.”</p><p>"Thanks, Doc. Remy'll sure appreciate being clean." Dean grinned, ruffling the dog's ears. Remy gave him a look, then looked up at Charlie.</p><p>Charlie pulled out a dog treat and fed it to Remy. “Great job, Remy.”</p><p>He wagged and gave her big eyes. Dean's lips quirked up, and he shook his head. "Let's get you cleaned up, Rem."</p><p>“We’ll reconvene after lunch.” Charlie nodded and retreated to find Gabe.</p><p>Gabriel looked up from where he was serving out the spaghetti bolognese. "How's Pretty Boy doing?"</p><p>“He’s great. Really quiet but I think he’ll be a good fit.”</p><p>"Good, good. I saved some food for him. You know it gets a bit crazy." The blond vet set a plate in front of Charlie.</p><p>“My hero.” She grabbed a fork and sat down.</p><p>Bowing a bit, Gabriel sat down to eat. "Damn right. I have dinner out at the ranch later. You interested?"</p><p>“Always!”</p><p>"Hm. What's Pretty Boy doing for dinner?" Gabriel sipped his water.</p><p>She thought of the alley and shivered. “Would you mind if we brought him along?”</p><p>"Duh. Thus the point of me mentioning dinner." Dean'd only come into the area recently, but this was the first time that Gabriel had seen him willingly interact with anyone. He'd ignored Gabriel's attempts to talk with him. Charlie clearly worked some sort of magic.</p><p>"Remy, no-" Dean scrambled after the dog, who was chasing after a cat- only when he caught the escaped feline, he just laid his wet ass down and licked her.</p><p>"...Dude, I love your dog." Andy blinked, tilting his head. "Meg hates being here and always tries to escape."</p><p>Charlie burst out laughing at the sight of the feisty Meg pinned beneath Remy. “Serves you right, Meg-pie.”</p><p>"Uh-huh. Sorry about the mess. He spotted her as I turned on the dryer and took off. I'll clean it." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, watching as the man collected the cat, then took her into a room. "Come, Remy. Let's get you in the room so I can clean out here." Fuck, what if someone fell? He had to hurry.</p><p>Charlie grabbed a dry mop and began cleaning up the water. “No biggie. There’s always a mess to clean up here.”</p><p>Dean stared a moment, then nodded as he headed back to finish up with Remy.</p><p>"Hm. Strange." Gabriel stole the mop from her, getting the trail of water to the door she hadn't gotten to. No need for her to work any more than she did. Charlie worked hard.</p><p>“I think he’s sweet. He’s just nervous.”</p><p>"I didn't say he was bad, but that man is the most interesting thing to happen in this town since we opened shop." Finished with the floors, he looked at her. "You can't deny it."</p><p>“I guess.” She finished mopping and lightly pushed Gabe. “Come on. I’m gonna check on him.”</p><p>"His food's ready when he is." He nudged her, grinning. "Lead the way, Red."</p><p>Charlie poked him before they headed off to find Dean.</p><p>"There, Rem. All cleaned up- and dry." Dean stroked the shepherd's ears, smiling down at the dog. "We should get back to work, now that you're all pretty."</p><p>“He’s gorgeous!” Charlie gushed, eager to scratch the dog’s ears.</p><p>Remy barked, spinning in a circle before moving so that she could admire him.</p><p>"He is. He's one of the best in-" Dean cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks for cleaning up after him for me. You didn't have to."</p><p>“It’s how we roll here. Everyone pitches in. And I would never ask you to do something I wouldn’t do myself.”</p><p>"Ah." Dean nodded as Gabriel stepped forward.</p><p>"What are you doing for dinner?" The blond asked, raising a brow.</p><p>Charlie tried not to seem too excited as she rubbed Remy’s silky fur.</p><p>"I didn't have plans. I figured that I would figure something out." Dean shrugged a bit, watching them closely.</p><p>“Well, if you want you should come with us to Gabe’s home. He’s cooking dinner.”</p><p>"I made pies," Gabriel added, hoping to bribe him.</p><p>"...Maybe." Pushed his hair back, Dean considered for a moment. He would be fine if he didn't.</p><p>“Come on, Dean. You’ll love Gabe’s place, and his cooking is addictive.”</p><p>"...You can use my shower and washer and dryer." Gabriel offered, hoping that he wasn't stepping on any toes.</p><p>Dean studied him for a moment, then nodded</p><p>“Awesome!” Charlie pumped a fist victoriously. “Now go grab a bite to eat. I know Remy has to be hungry too.”</p><p>Dean shook his head, then headed towards the break room. They were stubborn. Still, lunch looked great.</p><p>After lunch, as Charlie predicted, things got crazy. Two of the dogs had the runs and Dean worked diligently to keep their kennels clean. Then Charlie and Gabe had their hands full with a sweet black lab who had somehow broken his leg.</p><p>Seeing a distraught little boy in the waiting room, Dean bit his lip, then grabbed a few treats. "Hey, kiddo. Wanna meet Remy? He's sort of the clinic's mascot." Charlie's words. He just couldn't stand that look on the kid. He looked like...</p><p>The boy was crying and when he saw Dean, he straightened his shoulders. “I gotta be a big boy...”</p><p>Fuck. Dean's heart clenched. "Man, big boys cry too. I'm a grown man, and I cry. Remy had a leg that was worse than that. He had surgery. Wanna see his scar? He's a good boy. Your dog's gonna be fine." Shit. He was fucking babbling, but it was like looking in a mirror.</p><p>Remy came to the boy and dropped to his belly, inching closer to the sad child.</p><p>"Right there on his leg." Dean held the treat out to the boy. "Here. You can have him do a trick."</p><p>Sniffling, the boy took the treat and held it in front of the dog.</p><p>Remy eagerly rolled over twice, then sat up and held his paw out.</p><p>"Go ahead." Dean watched Remy carefully take the treat, then tried to snuggle the boy. "I'm Dean. What's your name?"</p><p>“A-Alfie...” Alfie wrapped his arms around Remy's neck and hugged him.</p><p>"Where are your mommy and Daddy, Alfie?" Remy licked his cheek, then laid his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Mommy’s outside calling my grandma,” he said softly, nuzzling Remy’s soft fur.</p><p>"Okay. Wanna feed Remy some more treats? He likes to show off his tricks." At least the boy seemed a little calmer, the poor kiddo. Remy was good at his therapy dog thing.</p><p>“Yeah...” But he didn’t look ready to let go of his new friend.</p><p>"Take your time- Remy's my buddy when I get upset, too." Standing, Dean went to grab the broom, sweeping the waiting room.</p><p>Alfie watched Dean work, and his little arms remained around Remy’s neck. “My dog’s name is Sully.”</p><p>"He looks like a good boy. Wanna tell me about him?" Glancing at the boy, Dean offered him a small smile.</p><p>“He’s my best friend in the world.” Alfie sniffled again. “My Daddy gave him to me...then he had to go away.”</p><p>Dean bit his lip, swallowing down the memories. "Remy's my best friend. I'm sorry about your daddy. Daddies do that sometimes."</p><p>“I miss him.” His eyes filled with tears again. “Mommy says you can’t visit heaven, but that’s not fair.”</p><p>He wanted to tell the boy that Sully would be fine, but if he wasn't... he couldn't do that. Dean froze at his next words. "Nah, it's not, kiddo. We can talk to them, though, and that's nice. I bet your Daddy would hear you if you talked to him."</p><p>“That’s what Mommy says. I don’t want Sully to go to heaven too. I don’t!”</p><p>"Doc Charlie and Doc Gabe are working really hard to help him, and they're doing their best, I promise, Alfie. They love every pet." Hell, he had no idea how to help the kid. "What about if we color a get well soon card for sully? I bet he'd like it."</p><p>Alfie tangled his fingers in Remy’s soft fur. “Okay...”</p><p>"Don't worry, Remy can be right there with you." Grabbing some paper and crayons, Dean carefully set them out for Alfie.</p><p>Alfie freed one hand and chose a crayon, then began to color on the sheet.</p><p>His mother stepped inside shortly later, looking tired and worried. She saw her son with the German shepherd and looked surprised.</p><p>Pausing in where he was washing the windows, Dean cleared his throat. "Remy won't hurt him, Ma'am. He's the clinic therapy dog."</p><p>“Who are you?” the small woman asked uncertainly.</p><p>"Oh. I'm Dean, I just, I'm a kennel tech. Remy's mine." He turned, hoping to escape the conversation with work.</p><p>Before she could reply, Charlie came into the room. “Mrs. Jennings, Alfie?”</p><p>"Is Sully okay?" Alfie straightened in his chair, still clinging to Remy, his fingers twisted in his fur.</p><p>She smiled warmly and nodded. “You’ll have to take care of him for a while, but Sully will be fine.”</p><p>"Oh, thank God. Charlie, you and Gabriel are lifesavers. Literally. Sully's..." Mrs. Jennings shook her head, moving to hug her son. "And Remy seems wonderful. What do you think, Alfie?"</p><p>The boy nodded timidly. “Remy is awesome…”</p><p>"Thank you, Charlie." Dean watched the woman hug Charlie and pay- agreeing to come back tomorrow for the dog. They left, and Remy huffed, going to lay down.</p><p>Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed. “Great job, Dean.”</p><p>"I'm only half done with the widows." Dean ducked as Gabriel threw a balled-up paper at him.</p><p>"Don't deflect." The blond grumbled.</p><p>“You know what I meant. Alfie and his mom have had a really hard year.”</p><p>"Yeah. Military?" He asked before he could stop himself. Alfie had been wearing an army shirt.</p><p>She nodded sadly. “He had been deployed for two months before he was killed in action. The whole town was devastated.”</p><p>Swallowing hard, Dean felt Remy there, bumping his nose into his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." But it didn't make it better. It never did. He'd said the words often enough. Hollow-eyed stares too wracked with grief to really see.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m just glad Sully only had a broken leg. He’s practically a puppy still and... well, I’m not going to let Alfie lose him anytime soon.”</p><p>"That's because you're as stubborn as I am." Gabriel patted her on the back. "I am going to kidnap Dean-o and do dinner while he gets cleaned up."</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Charlie cut him off.</p><p>“Sounds awesome. I’ll get everything locked up and meet you guys there.”</p><p>The next thing Dean knew, he was being driven in a large truck with all of his worldly possessions to Gabriel's. Remy was having a great time, his nose out the back window.</p><p>Thankfully Gabe didn’t push him for information, and eventually, they reached a sprawling ranch fifteen minutes from town. As Gabe drove, Dean counted two houses and several smaller buildings scattered over the property; cows and horses were everywhere, and as Gabe parked two dogs came running to the truck, barking loudly.</p><p>"Now, Cassie's around here somewhere, don't worry about being disturbed during your shower, though. I can loan you something to wear while your stuff washes, though honestly, you can just keep it." Gabriel would just replace it later- Cas wouldn't notice. Probably.</p><p>Remy let out an excited little bark as Gabe opened the truck door.</p><p>Climbing out, Dean had Remy jump out before grabbing his things. A shower... the thought was almost decadent. He followed Gabriel inside, thanking him as he was shown the bathroom- conveniently connected to the laundry room. Left alone, he had Remy lay down before stripping off. He was going to love this.</p><p>As Dean was in the shower, Gabe went to the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting his little brother to come in just a few minutes later, dirty and exhausted. “Hey, Gabe.”</p><p>"Cassie! We're having guests for dinner. Charlie and our new kennel tech, Dean. Dinner is almost done." Gabriel moved, tossing him a bottle of water.</p><p>Cas caught the water and chugged it down. “Where’s Charlie?”</p><p>"She'll be here soon. She was just closing up shop." Moving back to the stove, Gabriel tasted his sauce.</p><p>“Good. I missed her.” He grabbed another bottle of water.</p><p>"Of course- thus me providing your social life by having friends over for dinner." He rolled his eyes. "Go get cleaned up for dinner. You're bringing dirt into my kitchen."</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah...” He emptied the water bottle before leaving the room to get cleaned up.</p><p>Leaning against the shower wall, Dean let himself relax as the hot water pounded down on him. The water pressure was amazing, and he couldn't bring himself to get out just yet.</p><p>Charlie reached the ranch while Dean and Castiel were still cleaning up. She had stopped at her home to clean up and she hugged Gabe before getting off her sore feet. “Is Dean okay?”</p><p>"He's still showering. I gave him some of Cassie's clothing to wear, and some new socks." He'd have to buy underwear. That wasn't a casual thing to wear after someone, even if clean.</p><p>“Great. I’ll pay you back for whatever you give him.”</p><p>"Do you want to eat? Cause I will feed your dinner to the dogs." The blond gave her a look as he heard Dean and Remy come out.</p><p>Charlie perked up and gave Dean a thumbs up. “You guys look great!”</p><p>"The uh, laundry’s going," He shrugged, looking at Remy. He did look good, at least.</p><p>Charlie patted her leg, wanting to pet Remy. “Come here, handsome.”</p><p>Remy padded over to her, his claws clicking on the floor.</p><p>Beaming, she scratched his head. “Are you hungry, buddy? I bet you are. You did so good today!”</p><p>"What do you want to drink, Dean?" Gabriel asked, amused at Charlie's antics.</p><p>"Uh, water's fine." Dean shrugged, watching Remy sat up the affection.</p><p>Charlie finally looked at Dean again, and she pulled an envelope out of her purse. “That’s for today, Dean. You were awesome.” She handed the envelope to him.</p><p>Taking it from her, Dean peeked quickly at it. "This is too much-"</p><p>"Remy gets money, too, and you have a sign-on bonus. We do it to try and keep the kennel techs happy." Gabriel shrugged, setting the table.</p><p>“We do. And we want you to stay with us.” Charlie drank more of her water.</p><p>"Well, I don't intend on quitting, but you two need to calm down. I appreciate the help, but Remy and I are doing fine." Hell, they'd have clean bedding and clothing. He could feed them.</p><p>“Good. Remy, let’s get your yummy dinner.”</p><p>Remy barked, racing after Charlie, soon joined by the other dogs. Dean smiled a bit, "What are their names?"</p><p>“Lucky and Chopin!” Charlie called over her shoulder as she grabbed the dog food and an extra bowl for Remy.</p><p>The names seemed to excite the other two dogs, and Dean's lips quirked in amusement. "Cute."</p><p>"Eh, they're brats," Gabriel explained with a grin, serving dinner.</p><p>Charlie filled three bowls with food and three more with water, then she ushered Remy over and grinned when he dug right in.</p><p>As Gabe served, Cas emerged from upstairs. He had changed into sweatpants and an old college tee, and his hair was ruffled from his attempts to dry.</p><p>"Ah, Cassie, there you are. This is Dean. Dean, this is Cas." The blond vet nodded towards the good looking man sitting at the table.</p><p>Sensing the new person, Remy paused in eating to watch Castiel for a long moment. "Eat, Remy." Dean rumbled, glancing towards the newcomer. This- THAT was Cassie?! His green eyes widened a bit.</p><p>Cas nodded to the stranger. “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Giving a small nod, Dean picked up his fork. At least he'd showered before running into this gorgeous man... but he now, after watching him, had a sneaking suspicion that he was wearing "Cassie's" pants.</p><p>"Dean's our new kennel tech- Remy's our therapy dog. Calmed Alfie right down while we were working on Sully- who is just fine with a broken leg."</p><p>Cas’s face fell. “Are you sure? I’ll call them later and check on them.”</p><p>"That wouldn't hurt, but I'm serious. Remy had Alfie all cuddled up- Dean-o had him making Sully a get well soon card. He even talked about his Daddy some." Sipping his drink, Gabriel glanced over at Remy. The dog was finished eating and was padding over to investigate Castiel.</p><p>Castiel absently scratched the shepherd's head when he came close. “He talked about James? He hasn’t done that in months.”</p><p>"He didn't say much. He was... he didn't think it was fair that heaven didn't have visiting hours." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say. "We talked about how he could talk to him anyway, though."</p><p>"Mmm. Dean's a natural. I was seriously impressed." Gabriel smirked, then nudged Charlie. "Girl, I made plenty. What are you looking at the weather for?"</p><p>“We have a storm coming in tonight,” she replied absently.</p><p>Shit. So much for them being clean and dry. Dean forced himself to not react, taking a bite of his dinner. Damn. It really was delicious.</p><p>Castiel looked to Dean. “So how do you like it here?”</p><p>"It's nice." Staring, really, Dean? He sipped his drink, then scratched at Remy's ears when the dog laid his head on his lap.</p><p>The other man nodded. “Gabriel and I have lived here all of our lives.”</p><p>"It's a nice place. The ranch was our parents to start with, but we grew up here." Gabriel glanced out the window, figuring if he waited a bit more, drew out dinner and dessert, the weather would be about ready to start pouring. Maybe they'd be able to convince Dean to stay.</p><p>Cas grabbed a plate and poured himself a glass of wine. “Remy is a lovely dog, Dean.”</p><p>"Yeah, Rem's a good boy. He's highly trained." Dean ruffled his ears, smiling a little. He was not going to stare. More than he already was, at least. That was rude, besides, he knew he could be disconcerting.</p><p>“So Cas,” Charlie piped up. “How is Christopher working out for you?”</p><p>Cas’s face darkened. “He quit this morning.”</p><p>"...Seriously?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, huffing. "You just hired him a few weeks ago! What was his major maladjustment?"</p><p>Sipping his drink, Dean finished his dinner only for Gabriel to plop another serving in front of him.</p><p>“Didn’t want to work. And now everyone is pulling extra duty.”</p><p>"What's the job entail?" Dean murmured before he could stop himself.</p><p>Cas looked at him curiously. “The position is a ranch hand. You would do a bit of everything, from feeding the livestock to repairs to assisting me with any births.”</p><p>"Charlie, he's doing it! I told you that he would!" Gabriel stage whispered.</p><p>Cas glared at his brother. “Assbutt.”</p><p>Dean shrugged, looking over at the too gorgeous blue-eyed man. "If we can work around my clinic hours, I could help you out. I've done ranch hand work before."</p><p>Gabriel just stuck his tongue out at his brother.</p><p>“Then you know it’s hard work. If you can commit at least 30 hours a week, I’ll provide one of the cabins for your living quarters, plus a salary.”</p><p>Dean's eyes widened a bit. He'd hoped a bit that he'd find a ranch hand job just because of the housing. He'd not expected this. "I can easily do a lot more than that, Sir."</p><p>He waved a hand elegantly. “Call me Cas. Do you have a vehicle, Dean?”</p><p>Thinking of the sleek black lines of the Impala, Dean shook his head after a long moment. "No." Baby had been left at Bobby's before his deployment. He knew that she would be taken care of at least.</p><p>He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Are you any good at repairing vehicles?”</p><p>"Damn good. If it has an engine, I should be able to fix it." Dean glanced over at Gabriel and Charlie, who both seemed to be plotting.</p><p>“Then this will work. I will provide you with a work truck, and you can assist me in repairing some of our vehicles that have had some issues.”</p><p>"Sounds easy enough." Dean jumped at a crack of thunder, reaching for Remy.</p><p>Charlie groaned as the rain started coming down. “Cas...”</p><p>“You know you’re always welcome here,” he interrupted. Nodding to Dean, he said, “Charlie will show you one of the guest rooms.”</p><p>It was on the tip of Dean's tongue to argue, but something made him stop. He didn't like the idea of being out in this weather, and it was a <i>bed</i>. He stroked his fingers through Remy's fur, giving a small nod. "We appreciate it."</p><p>Nodding, Cas finished his wine and poured another glass. “Remy is welcome to sleep with you, but I will warn you that Lucky likes to wander at night. You should close your door.”</p><p>"I can do that." Dean reached out, scratching Lucky's ears as the dog came to sniff at him. He blinked as Gabriel set a glass of wine in front of him.</p><p>"You might as well. We're not going anywhere." Gabriel shrugged, giving one to Charlie as well.</p><p>Charlie gladly took the glass and made a happy sound. “Try it, Dean. Gabe has excellent taste in wine.”</p><p>Eyeing the glass, Dean cautiously took a sip. "Mm. Not bad." Even if he did prefer beer or whiskey.</p><p>She picked up her fork and took another bite of her dinner. “Mm...”</p><p>"Cassie, you want pie now, or do you want to wait a bit?" Finished with his dinner, Gabriel leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine.</p><p>“I’ll take a slice now. I need to get to bed.”</p><p>"Of course." Gabriel stood, then gave Dean a look as he started to help clean up, which the taller man ignored.</p><p>Cas grabbed a slice of pie and practically inhaled it before he stood up. “I have to crash. It was good to meet you, Dean. I’ll draw up a job offer package for you tomorrow.”</p><p>"Thanks, Cas. I will work at the clinic tomorrow, and then we can work out a schedule." Dean took a bite of the pie that Gabriel had given him and bit back a moan. Damn, that was good… He didn’t get pie often these days.</p><p>"I can drive Dean out at lunch. Then he can help here." Gabriel patted Castiel's shoulder. "Night, Cas."</p><p>“Night, Gabe.” Cas took a moment to hug Charlie and wave at Dean before he retreated upstairs.</p><p>"Dude, did you ask before taking some of his clothing? He isn't going to want some homeless guy wearing them!" Dean glared at Gabriel.</p><p>“Dean, breathe. Cas doesn’t care,” Charlie insisted.</p><p>"He would have bitched if he was going to." Gabriel shrugged, looking at the other man. "Cas isn't like that. Just don't touch his trench coat."</p><p>“Yeah. He loves that ridiculous coat.”</p><p>"I hadn't intended to." Dean cleared his throat, moving to take care of his dishes. "Do you need<br/>
anything else? Remy and I'll head to bed if not."</p><p>“We’re good Dean. You two get some sleep because we all have a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>Dean gave them a look, then sighed. "Fine." He ducked into the laundry room, grabbing his stuff from the dryer. Fuck, he wanted to crawl into it. That heat felt amazing. Even after a shower, he was cold.</p><p>Shaking his head at himself, he rejoined them in the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks.” Charlie got up and grabbed her dirty dishes. Then she set them in the sink before she joined Dean. “Come on, I'll show you upstairs.”</p><p>"Night, Gabriel. Thanks for everything." Dean finally said, then turned to Charlie. "Er, that's to you, too." He headed for the stairs, Remy at his heel. A moment later, he paused, waiting for her.</p><p>Charlie followed behind him, grinning. “Here, you can stay beside me.” She showed him to a guest room that was fitted with a full-size bed, a dresser, and a small tv.</p><p>"Thanks. That's..." he stared, holding his laundry, still warm the dryer in a basket. </p><p>“Try not to overthink it.” She squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “And if you were serious, Cas will put you to work. He’s a good man. He won’t take advantage but he expects people to earn their money.”</p><p>"Good. I'm not afraid of hard work." Hell, at home he'd worked since he was younger than Alfie in some way or another.</p><p>“Then you’ll be fine. And don’t worry; we can divide the hours between here and the clinic.”</p><p>Setting his basket on the bed, he nodded. "I'm glad. I don't want to quit the clinic." He felt... some sort of loyalty towards Charlie, anyway. He wasn't sure how to explain it.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I’ll be getting you your own keys. You could even come in after-hours and work.” She gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>"That's perfect because I'm not sure what hours he'll want me on. I know it's hard, long days, though."</p><p>Dean blinked as Remy jumped up on the bed, then froze. Shit. He didn't have the heart to chide him.</p><p>He looked over at Charlie. "Uh, think Cas'll mind?"</p><p>“Of course he won’t. Like he said, just be sure to shut the door if you don’t want Lucky in your bed, too.”</p><p>Dean's lips quirked a bit, and he looked at Remy. "I don't mind." Hell, it'd be the first time he'd gotten lucky in years- he didn't count the hours he'd spent on his knees- whichever position it was- that was work. Ugh. Clearly, he was tired. He paused, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll keep the door shut, though. I don't want to disturb anyone."</p><p>“You’ll be fine. And if you need anything at all, I’m next door.” Charlie couldn’t resist giving Remy a hug. “You take care of him, okay, Remy?”</p><p>Take care of him? Clearly, she knew about Remy's self-appointed job. Shaking his head, Dean smiled at the redhead in spite of himself. "Sweet dreams, Charlie."</p><p>“Night, Dean.” Charlie excused herself from the room and Remy watched her go with a low whine.</p><p>Shaking his head, Dean shut the door most of the way- Lucky could get in, but unless someone was peeking, they weren't going to see him in the bed, nak- He froze, spotting a pair of pajama pants on the dresser. Not naked, then. Hell, that'd be a foreign feeling. Pushing the thoughts aside before he could try and remember, Dean shut the door and changed before opening it again. "I know you like her, but you'll see her tomorrow, hm?"</p><p>Remy sighed heavily and laid his head down, looking up at Dean mournfully.</p><p>"What's that look even for? It's been just us for years." Turning off the light, Dean crawled into the bed.</p><p>Remy scooted up in the bed so that he could snuggle against his human.</p><p>Hugging Remy to his chest, Dean carefully covered them both with the blanket. "I'm going to make this work, Remy. We'll have a roof over our head, and I'll feed you real food, hm?"</p><p>The sweet dog thumped his tail and before long they were both sleeping peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Cas was out of the house before Dean woke up. Charlie and Gabe took Dean back to the clinic, where he worked under Charlie’s tutelage until noon. Then Gabe drove Dean and Remy back to the ranch.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Jennings called, by the way," Gabriel told Dean as they headed for the barn. Thankfully, Dean was already chomping at the bit to get started- and he'd already stated he didn't care what the job entailed, even if it was mucking stalls. Somehow, Gabriel had a feeling Dean'd done a lot of that. "She wanted to thank you and Remy for calming Alfie down. Alfie wanted to know if Remy could visit Sully for a play date when he's better."</p>
<p>"Well... er... I'm sure." Dean blinked a bit at the blond. The kid wanted- Damn, Sammy'd been the same way.</p>
<p>“Gabe!” a deep voice called out, and Cas appeared from one of the stalls. He looked surprised to see Dean. “You came back.”</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow, stroking Remy's ears. He was not going to stare at him. Long. "Was I not supposed to?"</p>
<p>"...Cas, you hired him las-" Gabriel swore as his phone rang. "It's the emergency number- Cas, be nice to Dean." He took off running for his truck, and shortly after, peeled out in a cloud of dust.</p>
<p>Silently, the younger man just looked back at Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas motioned for Dean to follow him. “I put that job offer package together. Have you eaten lunch yet?”</p>
<p>"Ah... no. Gabriel said something about it was Charlie's turn to cook, and they were going to order food, but... got busy." He shrugged, looking ahead- and not at Castiel's ass- as they headed towards the door. It wasn't his fault the jeans were worn in all of the right places.</p>
<p>“You can eat with me while we go over the job offer. I want to make sure you want this before you say yes.”</p>
<p>Uh-huh... whatever you say, Mr. Grey. This wasn't about that, though, and Dean was sure that the gorgeous blue-eyed man was straight. It wouldn't do to go dreaming about some Brokeback shit, because even if Cas *was* gay, well, he wasn't going to want Dean. Ever. "I appreciate it."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas led Dean into the main house, where he stopped to grab a packet before they walked into the kitchen. Cas gave Dean the packet before he began dishing out leftovers to reheat. “Take your time reading that. It will outline most of your daily work, compensation, privacy, things of that nature.”</p>
<p>Seating himself at the table, Dean nodded. "Yes, sir." He pulled out the papers, slowly starting to read through them.</p>
<p>While he read, Cas heated their plates and grabbed two glasses of water. Then he set the food in front of Dean and sat down as well. “Forgive me, but I require plenty of calories. And since our cook quit, we have struggled to get meals together.”</p>
<p>"I can cook. If you want me to do a meal, just let me know." Dean looked at the heaping plate before him, then at the papers. "Ranching is hard work. You're lucky if you get time to eat."</p>
<p>“Not here. You’re right, it’s hard work. But I feed all of my employees because I can’t expect anyone to work on an empty stomach.”</p>
<p>Sipping his drink, Dean gave a little nod. "Well, just let me know about the cooking. I've done it before. There hasn't been much I haven't done on a ranch."</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it.” Cas dug into his food, reminding himself not to scare Dean off.</p>
<p>Remy moved, laying his head on Castiel's knee. Reaching the last page, Dean's eyebrows rose at the signature. "Castiel?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas scratched Remy’s head. “My parents were fanatical. I feel that Gabriel and Michael got off the easiest.”</p>
<p>"Castiel's not that bad." It was intriguing, much like Blue Eyes was. Dean picked up his pen, adding an addendum specific at Remy and his ability to stay with Dean at all times. He'd probably leave him with</p>
<p>Charlie most days, but didn't want to risk them saying he couldn't have him. "I'll let you read that over and then I'll sign."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas glanced over the addendum. “Before I Sign, is the salary acceptable to you?”</p>
<p>"Seems more than fair, last I checked." Dean picked up his fork, taking a bite. Damn, Gabriel was a good cook.</p>
<p>“Great.” Cas signed the paperwork and looked pleased. “After lunch, I’ll show you your cabin. It’s a little small but you’ll have it to yourself. And I’m afraid you’ll have to give it a good scrubbing.”</p>
<p>"Thanks." Taking the contract, Dean bit his lower lip as he took the pen. Forcing himself to focus, Dean signed his name below Castiel's. Holy shit, this was happening. He'd accomplished his goal in under a week here. A job. Hell, two jobs!</p>
<p>Cas petted Remy again. “I hope Lucky didn’t bother you too much last night. He’s a nosy brat but I love him dearly.”</p>
<p>"Lucky was just fine, snuggled up with Remy and me most of the night." Speaking of the dog, Lucky entered the room, nose twitching. "It was cute."</p>
<p>“He’s a handful. I’ve had him since he was a puppy, and he’s broken a leg, been bitten by a snake, hit by a car, and nearly crushed by a fallen tree branch.”</p>
<p>"Damn." Sounded like the dog had been through hell more than he had. Dean scratched his ears, looking him over. "Lucky you have a vet for an uncle."</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>The smile on Castiel's face lit up his eyes. Dean forced himself to go back to his lunch. "So what about Chopin? I haven't seen him around much."</p>
<p>“Chopin is a bit more reserved, but he will warm up to you. He spends much of his time at my side while I’m working, but he also enjoys trying to herd any creatures that happen to be grouped together.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Dean took a bite of his lunch. He wasn't sure exactly what he should say or ask. It just felt a bit strange. He was very aware of him.</p>
<p>Cas continued to eat eagerly. “Your cabin has a bed, a refrigerator, and a small stove.” He drank half of his water. “I’ll give you a couple bags of dog food for Remy if you don’t want him to eat with Lucky and Chopin.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Er... I honestly don't know." Dean picked up his water, watching him carefully.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Cas finished his lunch and drank another glass of water. “Okay, let’s go look at your cabin.”</p>
<p>"They told you, didn't they?" Dean asked as they exited the house a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“Told me what?”</p>
<p>"How Charlie hired me." Dean wasn't going to say anything about it, but something about Castiel made him.</p>
<p>“She mentioned that you were having a difficult time. Dean, I don’t care how you came to be here if you’re willing to work.”</p>
<p>Huh. Not what he'd been expecting, not that he knew anything about the other man. "Well, I've never been afraid to work."</p>
<p>“Good.” Cas led him to a tiny cabin and pulled a key out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he led Dean inside.</p>
<p>The cabin was small, as Cas had said, and was fitted with a bed, a stove, a refrigerator, and a small bathroom. Cas turned on the lights and extended an arm. “Well, here it is. As I said, you’ll want to clean it. All the supplies you’ll need are in the main house.”</p>
<p>"This is..." Dean traced his fingers along the wall, his eyes dark. "Thanks, Cas. It's great."</p>
<p>“Of course Remy will be staying with you. It can get cool in the evenings; if you want, you may want to consider a small space heater.” Cas showed him to the kitchen. “The refrigerator and stove are practically brand new.”</p>
<p>"Seriously, this... it's great." Hell, it was his place. The first time in years since he'd... "when should I start working?"</p>
<p>“You can start this weekend.” He held up his phone. “Charlie has said she will be here in a little while to take you shopping?”</p>
<p>"...If you need me so badly, why wait?" Tilting his head, Dean raised a brow. He didn't understand. And Charlie... she was stubborn.</p>
<p>Cas rubbed his chin slowly. “Okay. What size shoe are you?”</p>
<p>"I'm an eleven." Remy sniffed at the bed, then jumped up to lay down by the pillow.</p>
<p>“Same as me. Come on, I’ll lend you a pair of boots and we can get some stuff done.”</p>
<p>Dean wanted to protest that he was wearing boots, but they were in shit condition. "Thanks. I'll take care of them."</p>
<p>“Good.” He walked Dean back to the main house, and soon Dean was wearing a pair of sturdy boots.</p>
<p>“Okay. The next thing I need to do is check on my horses. Ever been around horses?”</p>
<p>"I was raised on various ranches before I joined the Marines, even did a bit with the rodeo circuit. Horses are great." Fuck. Why did he even say that? What was it about Castiel that had him just volunteering information?</p>
<p>Cas lit up and nodded. “You just earned yourself a five percent raise, Dean.”</p>
<p>"What- why would that be... Cas, you don't have to do that." That made no sense to him. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, following him.</p>
<p>“On the contrary. I hired you believing you had very little experience. I am merely adjusting that.”</p>
<p>"Uh-huh ." Shaking his head, Dean eyed him. Cas was just smiling, though, and he couldn't bring himself to argue.</p>
<p>“So we’re going to the stalls. Do you feel comfortable bringing Remy along?”</p>
<p>"Remy will be fine. He likes horses." Dean scratched the dog's ears. He'd had a job on a ranch briefly, but the owner had made it clear that she expected other services of Dean's, and he'd left.</p>
<p>“Great:” Cas led him down to the stalls. “I have ten mares and two sires, as well as four foals.”</p>
<p>"So do you sell horses and cattle?" Dean grinned as a horse stuck her head out, clearly looking for a treat</p>
<p>“I do. My foals fetch a very nice price since both of my sires are prize winners.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a little nod, reaching out to stroke the mare's mane. "They all look beautiful." And seemed to be in great health</p>
<p>“I care very deeply for all of my animals. And I only let people around them who I know will not<br/>mistreat them.” Cas gave Dean a carrot to feed the mare.</p>
<p>Thanking him with a nod, Dean offered the treat to the mare. He had to grin as she took it, tickling his palm a bit. "That makes sense. What's her name?"</p>
<p>“This is Anna. I know I’m not supposed to have a favorite, but she is mine.” Cas tenderly scratched her head. “I hand-reared her after her mother died during labor.”</p>
<p>"She's gorgeous. I can see why you like her." Dean watched as the horse sniffed at Castiel, searching for more treats.</p>
<p>“No more treats,” Cas laughed, resting his head against hers. “Greedy girl.”</p>
<p>Fuck. That was... Dean forced his attention away, turning to look over the rest of the stalls. "So we're just mucking? Then putting down fre-" Dean yelped as he felt something touch his ass, turning to face a large black stallion, who was giving him a look.</p>
<p>“Crowley, behave!” Cas came over and patted the stallion fondly. “I’m sorry, Dean. Crowley has no manners at all.”</p>
<p>"I think he wants a treat since Anna got one. Sorry, buddy. I will bring one for each of you next time." Dean stroked his hand over the horse's neck, smiling</p>
<p>Crowley huffed and danced away from Dean, swishing his tail.</p>
<p>Laughing, Cas handed Dean a shovel. “He’s a Prima Donna. And yes, we need to muck and lay down fresh hay.”</p>
<p>"That's no problem." Dean grabbed a rake and looked at Cas. "Are we putting them out to pasture or anything first? Different rules, different barns..."</p>
<p>“Anna and Crowley are the only ones in here now, and they will move for us. So I say we muck, then you can help me bring everyone in for the night.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Dean set to work on cleaning out some of the empty stalls. It was familiar, and he tried not to dwell on memories of cleaning the stalls with his little brother.</p>
<p>Working together, they had the area mucked and laid with fresh hay in no time. Cas showed Dean where to put the shovels, then they went out to the pasture to begin rounding up Cas’s other horses.</p>
<p>The foals were especially curious of the stranger and they gathered around Dean, no doubt in search of treats.</p>
<p>Dean had forgotten how very much he liked this sort of work- the animals were fantastic, and he let himself pet the horses for a minute</p>
<p>Cas watched him from a few feet away, a soft expression on his face. Clearly, Dean would fit in very well.</p>
<p>"Do you name them before you sell them?" Dean laughed as they nosed at his pockets. "Someone must spoil you guys."</p>
<p>“I do since I register them. These babies will grow to be champions, but right now they just want snacks.”</p>
<p>"So you spoil them since you register them?" Grinning, Dean looked over at Castiel, his green eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“I meant that I name them, but yes, I enjoy spoiling them as well.” He leaned against a fence post and grinned.</p>
<p>Fuck. That pose... Dean turned back to the horses, grinning. "They're beautiful. You're good at your job."</p>
<p>“I enjoy my work, and that makes all the difference.”</p>
<p>"That's definitely true." And it was completely inappropriate that he found Castiel so fucking sexy. He couldn't risk his job, and the roof over his head because he hadn't been laid in a while.</p>
<p>The older man closed his eyes for a moment. “We should get everyone inside. I know you’re eager to work but Charlie will be here soon.”</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded. Before too long, the horses were in their stalls, munching on their dinner. Hm. Maybe Cas wouldn't care if he came out in his off hours to play with them.</p>
<p>Looking pleased, Cas slapped Dean lightly on the back as Charlie pulled up. “Go. I’m going to figure out which truck you’ll be using.”</p>
<p>Remy perked up and barked at Charlie’s car, his tail wagging furiously.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I know you like Doc. I've seen the treats that she sneaks to you." Dean grinned a bit, then looked at Castiel. "Want me to drop the boots off after? I'll buy my own."</p>
<p>“This might sound snobbish, but it’s more about practicality.” Cas fished out a business card and gave it to Dean. “Stop at this store and choose two pairs of boots, then tell them to charge it to the Novak Ranch.”</p>
<p>Dean froze as he stared at the card in his hand. "Cas, I've got money, that's..." He bit his lower lip, hearing Charlie honk at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t argue with me, Dean. It’s a waste of your breath.” Cas turned around and walked into the house.</p>
<p>His jaw actually dropped as he watched Castiel disappear, and he huffed. He could totally just toss the card on the porch, but he had a feeling it'd just cause more trouble. And he was definitely NOT thinking about that tone later when he got his cabin set up. He tucked the card into his wallet, then turned to head over to Charlie. Remy, of course, got in before he could, and was nearly in Charlie's lap.</p>
<p>Charlie laughed in delight and hugged the sweet Shepard. “Hi, Remy! Ready to go shopping?”</p>
<p>"He's going to get spoiled, you realize that, right?" Shaking his head, Dean got into the car and buckled in. "So you're kidnapping me shopping?"</p>
<p>“He’s already spoiled. And yes, we’re going shopping.” She handed him an envelope with cash inside.</p>
<p>“Instead of throwing you a housewarming party, everyone donated cash so you can pick whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Dean stared at the money in his hands. "Charlie, this..." He steeled his lip before it could quiver, then looked at her. "You guys didn't have to do this." It was too damn much. They didn't even know him, but Dean couldn't bring himself to tell them no. Not with that look on her face.</p>
<p>Remy, sensing his owner's emotions, moved to sit in his lap.</p>
<p>“We didn’t have to, but we wanted to,” she insisted gently. “And Cas and I are going to work out your schedule tonight.”</p>
<p>Giving a little nod, Dean combed his fingers through Remy's fur, pressing his face into it for a moment. "All right. Rem, back seat. Come on. You don't get to sit in my lap in a moving car. The airbag could hurt you."</p>
<p>Licking him across the cheek, Remy made the jump into the back before nuzzling at Charlie's shoulder.</p>
<p>Charlie gladly scratched his ear as she backed out and onto the road that would lead them to town. “Cas does a lot, but his cabins tend to be pretty bare. We can at least get you some basics, and snacks.”</p>
<p>"Yeah. Er- where are you thinking of shopping?" Dean had enough that he could get himself a little bit of clothing, some food, maybe even a phone- not that he had anyone to call, but...</p>
<p>“There’s a small mall in town. We can go there first, then stop at a grocery store on the way back.”</p>
<p>"That's fine. Thanks, Charlie." He offered her a smile, then sank back into his seat, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to be doing, but he figured that he'd just get settled in and go from there. Fuck if he even knew.</p>
<p>Charlie turned up the radio, and fifteen minutes later they were pulled into the mall parking lot.</p>
<p>Dean looked over at her as she parked. "They gonna be okay with Remy?"</p>
<p>“Yes. Just keep him close so he doesn’t accidentally intimidate someone.” Charlie killed the engine and looked back at Remy. “Not that you’re scary. No sir you’re not.”</p>
<p>Remy gave her a look, then looked at Dean, who laughed a little. "Yeah, you're a big, scary doggo, I know, Sarge. Don't you worry." Ruffling his ears, Dean climbed out of the car, letting the dog out.</p>
<p>Charlie got out as well and stretched with a groan. “Okay, let’s do this. At the very least you need bedding, some dishes, and maybe some clothes?”</p>
<p>Remy stayed tight to Dean's heel as they entered the mall. "Yeah. Boots too. I was kinda hoping to find a phone."</p>
<p>Charlie held up a hand. “Phone is already covered. Don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>"...What? Charlie, you're <i>not</i> buying me a phone!" He stopped in the doorway, his shoulders tensing. Phones were expensive, and she'd- along with Gabriel and Castiel, had done too much already.</p>
<p>Charlie reached back and grasped his arm, gently tugging him along. “I’m not paying for it, but you’re going to have one. For my sanity as well as Cas’s.”</p>
<p>"Cas- you both just met me, Charlie. And he doesn't need to buy me a phone either." Walkie-talkies would work just as easily on the ranch, and he was sure that Cas had some.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. Come on, let’s get started. What size is your bed?”</p>
<p>He gave her a look, then sighed, looking at Remy. "I think it's a full. I admit I didn't look much at it, other than seeing it was there." He'd been distracted with the roof over his head, the knowledge that it was his- well, as long as he was at the Ranch, and Castiel.</p>
<p>“I’ll text Cas and make sure. For now, let’s go get some clothes.” She pulled out her phone and sent a few texts to Castiel.</p>
<p>"I need to get shower stuff, too." He spotted a clothing store, sure to have what he needed to work at the ranch. Hell, he'd bought clothing here all the time before the Marines.</p>
<p>"This'll do, Doc." Signaling Remy, he headed for the store.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Charlie hurried after them, into the department store. “Let’s look at some scrubs for the clinic, too.”</p>
<p>"That's probably a good idea." Looking the racks of clothing over, Dean mentally calculated his money. Shit. That was going to go far too quickly, especially buying shit for the cabin.</p>
<p>She noticed his worry and Charlie patted his arm. “Just worry about the bare minimum. You can always get more.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." He made a note to check out a second-hand shop when he had access to the truck Cas was loaning him. He was sure he could save a bunch there. Shaking himself, Dean moved to look over the clothes, grabbing some to try on.</p>
<p>Charlie waited patiently for him, and when he came back she had a stack of scrubs. “Try these on. They’re comfortable and you don’t have to worry about messing up your regular clothes.”</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow before he shrugged. She definitely wasn't wrong. He nodded, disappearing into the changing room again.</p>
<p>While he was in the changing room a second time, Charlie quickly paid for the clothes he had already chosen. Then she set them in the buggy.</p>
<p>Ugh. The scrubs looked... terrible. Dean made a face before taking them off and getting dressed again. "Come on, Remy. Let's go find Charlie."</p>
<p>Remy wagged his tail and followed Dean out of the changing room, back to where Charlie was waiting for them.</p>
<p>Seeing Dean’s face, Charlie laughed. “I know they look terrible. You won’t mind it when one of our patients pukes on you.”</p>
<p>"Eh. I'm there to work, not to look pretty." He shrugged, then frowned as he saw the purchased clothes. "Charlie..."</p>
<p>“What?” She innocently took the scrubs. “So these fit?”</p>
<p>"You need to let me buy my own stuff. I... and yeah. They're good. Enough room to move around in and stuff." He shrugged, pushing his hair back. "Can we stop for a haircut?" Arg. Those damn puppy eyes of hers!</p>
<p>“Hell Yeah, we can. There’s a barbershop in the mall somewhere.”</p>
<p>"Great. It's been a while, I'm starting to look like-" Sam. With his long hair, and hazel eyes. He could picture him clear as day. Dean bit his lower lip, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Like who?”</p>
<p>"My brother," the Marine finally added after a long moment. "He wears- or did, his hair long."</p>
<p>“I see.” She quickly changed subjects. “So, haircut, shoes, linens, and groceries.”</p>
<p>"And cleaning supplies, body wash, razors, that sort of thing." Dean was already itching for another shower.</p>
<p>“We got it!” Charlie looked at her screen. “And Cas says you need king size bedding.” She blanched as he sent her a picture. “The bed was older than he remembered.”</p>
<p>"What?" Dean stared, baffled. "That makes no sense, it looked fine."</p>
<p>“Cas went back in to check the mattress.” She showed him a picture of the worn-out mattress. “He’s replacing it. He says he can’t work you into the ground if you can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>Dean felt his cheeks heat a bit at the thought. Nope. Castiel wasn't interested and he was off-limits.</p>
<p>She nodded and sent Cas another text. “So king size bedding. Sheets, a good comforter, a light blanket, and pillows.”</p>
<p>"...He didn't have to do that. I'm used to sleeping on the streets." It didn't make sense to Dean, and he rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“But he made a good point. We both want you to be well-rested and working hard for us. A comfortable bed is part of that.”</p>
<p>"Doc, I've slept on the pavement or whatever I could find for years..." He shook his head. That was an expenditure that they didn't have to go through.</p>
<p>“I’m aware. That’s not happening anymore.”</p>
<p>"I'm just saying, it's a waste of money." Dean sighed. What was he even supposed to do with this?</p>
<p>“No, it’s an investment. We need people like you, Dean. And we’ll do what we need to keep you.”</p>
<p>"...You want my name, rank, and serial number? If you're "keeping" me?" Dean raised a brow, shrugging.</p>
<p>She huffed. “As an employee, Dean.”</p>
<p>He smirked, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "Fine, brat, but I want to reimburse you."</p>
<p>“If it’s that important to you, I can deduct from your pay.”</p>
<p>"...Deal." Dean shrugged, then scratched Remy's ears.</p>
<p>Quietly thrilled, Charlie nodded and helped Dean pick out more clothes. This time she was more brazen and she swiped her credit card before Dean could pull out his cash to pay.</p>
<p>"Charlie!" He huffed, then sighed. He wasn't going to be able to fight her. Damn it.</p>
<p>“Hey, you said I could deduct it from your pay.” She grinned and gave him his bags. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>"You're a pain in the ass, Doc." Dean shook his head, grabbing the bags. "Let's go."</p>
<p>It took about two hours, but finally, Dean had a haircut, bedding, two pairs of boots, and plenty of sundries including shampoo and a nice toothbrush. Then they took off for the grocery store.</p>
<p>Inside of the grocery store, Charlie grabbed a cart and poked Dean. “Okay, food for you and Remy.”</p>
<p>"I don't even know where to start." When had he bought actual groceries? Fuck, it seemed forever ago.</p>
<p>“Start with basics. Salt, flour, sugar. I have dishes for you, so don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, starting to gather what he'd need. Thankfully, it was going easy enough.</p>
<p>"REMY!" Alfie shouted happily, racing forward towards the dog.</p>
<p>Remy Barked softly and sat down, his tail wagging wildly as the tiny boy approached.</p>
<p>Charlie turned to see Alfie flinging his arms around Remy’s neck. “Alfie! Hey, kiddo!”</p>
<p>"Oh, I see- he's the star. We're chopped liver." Laughing, Dean grinned down at the little boy, glad to see a smile on his face. "So kiddo, how's Sully doing?"</p>
<p>Alfie looked up at Dean with big eyes. “He sleeps a lot, but Mama Lets him sleep in my bed with me!”</p>
<p>"That's great, man." He fished a treat out of his pocket, offering it to Alfie. "Want to give this to<br/>Remy?"</p>
<p>The dog's ears perked up, and his tail wagged even harder.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He took the treat and held it out to Remy, Who gingerly took the treat from Alfie’s tiny fingers.</p>
<p>"Good boy, Remy," Dean said as the dog chomped on his treat. It always amused him with the dramatic cronching.</p>
<p>"Alfie!" Racing up the aisle, Mrs. Jennings put her hands on her hips. "What on earth are you doing?"</p>
<p>He sheepishly smiled at his mom. “Look, mama! I found Dean and Remy!”</p>
<p>"So you did." She smiled, shaking her head as she reached out to pet the dog. "Dr. Charlie too!"</p>
<p>Charlie gave the other woman a warm smile. “Alfie said Sully is resting up. Do you have any<br/>questions?”</p>
<p>"No, he's really doing well. He's trying to be more active, and the cast isn't slowing him down much. We're trying to get him to rest, though." She sighed, shaking her head a bit.</p>
<p>Dean's lips quirked. Remy hadn't wanted to settle down either.</p>
<p>Remy leaned against Alfie, snuggling him with a loud huff.</p>
<p>Charlie squeezed her arm reassuringly. “You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. You love Alfie." It was pretty fucking adorable actually. "Want to feed him another treat, bud?"</p>
<p>“Please?” Alfie held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Of course, Alfie." Dean slid the boy the treat. "Make him do a trick, though. Can't have him getting fat."</p>
<p>Alfie accepted the treat and looked at Remy. “Do a trick?”</p>
<p>Remy looked back at Dean, then stood up on his hind legs.</p>
<p>"That's a good boy." The Marine watched as Remy was gently fed the treat. Remy had so many ticks in his arsenal- and because of his love of treats, if he wasn't working, he'd frequently be a ham for the damn things</p>
<p>Alfie hugged Remy again and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Alfie, darling, we have to get the rest of the stuff for Sully's treats, all right?" The little boy's mother moved to scratch Remy's ears. "Maybe we can make some for Remy and drop them off?" She offered.</p>
<p>Alfie looked at Dean pleadingly. “Can we, Dean? Please?”</p>
<p>"Sure, Alfie. Gotta warn ya, I am working at the Novak ranch now, so I might have to get you to help me with the horses if you stop by." Dean winked at the boy.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Alfie hugged Dean suddenly before running to his mother.</p>
<p>"We'll let you know before we stop in," Hannah promised before she slipped her hand into Alfie's.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dean."</p>
<p>He shrugged, feeling his cheeks heating up a bit. "It's no problem. He's a great kid."</p>
<p>“He really is,” Charlie agreed, giving them both a hug before Hannah led Alfie away.</p>
<p>Dean looked over at her. "What else do we need, Doc?"</p>
<p>“Whatever you want. You’ve got a good start, but you might want some meat, eggs, stuff like that.”</p>
<p>He nodded, walking around the store, slowly filling the cart with this and that. He still felt a bit<br/>overwhelmed, and Remy stuck close by his side.</p>
<p>Charlie also remained close to him. “What do you like to snack on?”</p>
<p>"Er... pie. Think they have any of those little ones?" Dean glanced over at her as a brunette in her cart accidentally ran into him. "Shit, sorry, Ma'am."</p>
<p>The woman nodded and gave him a little smile. “I’m sorry. I was distracted.”</p>
<p>"No problem." Dean offered her a smile, reaching to run his fingers through Remy's fur.</p>
<p>“Oh, you have such a cute dog!”</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's Remy." Dean watched as the shepherd offered the woman his paw.</p>
<p>She laughed and shook Remy’s paw. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Remy shook, then pressed closer to Dean. "Sorry, he's had a long day." He told the woman, glancing at Charlie. "Let's get some ice cream and we can go.c</p>
<p>Charlie took Dean’s elbow. “And your pie!”</p>
<p>"And the pie." Offering the woman a nod, Dean followed Charlie. He blinked as he realized the woman was watching them walk away. Weird.</p>
<p>Charlie led him to the small bakery section, where there was a little display of pies. “Pies!”</p>
<p>Staring at the assortment, Dean laughed and grabbed a few of each. "Yes!" Fuck, he could eat as much pie as he wants after he cooked a decent meal. "Hey, Doc, we should get some stuff for Remy."</p>
<p>“Of course. We can go to the pet section next.”</p>
<p>"Hear that, Rem? We'll get you some kick-ass toys, some bones, a bed- though I'm sure you can share mine, hm?" Dean didn't think he could sleep without the dog curled up next to him.</p>
<p>Remy wagged his tail and pressed against his human.</p>
<p>Grinning, Charlie nodded. “I think Remy agrees.”</p>
<p>"Definitely seems like it." Dean reached over, poking her side. He definitely owed her something for<br/>everything she'd done. "Hey, Charlie? Want to come over for dinner after I get the cabin cleaned up?"</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Of course, I do!”</p>
<p>"Great." Shooting her a grin, Dean headed towards the pet aisle. "Anything I should know before I cook for you?"</p>
<p>“Nope. Bring on the food.”</p>
<p>The pair ended up buying Remy enough treats and toys to last a lifetime, along with a nice bed for him before heading back towards the ranch. Dean blinked as he saw Gabriel at his cottage, clearly finishing up the cleaning.</p>
<p>Charlie killed the engine and hopped out, grabbing as much as she could. “Hey, Gabe!”</p>
<p>"Heya, Gorgeous! I got this place clean- it's spic and span." Gabriel emptied his hands, moving to help with unpacking the car.</p>
<p>Dean sighed, shaking his head. He'd argue later.</p>
<p>“You’re the best! Is the new bed here?”</p>
<p>"Damn right it is." Gabriel froze as he saw Dean, then smirked a bit. He couldn't wait until Castiel got a load of him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Gabriel. You didn't have to-" Dean blinked as the man waved away his words, carrying things inside.</p>
<p>Charlie was hot on his heels with her own bags. “Dean is cooking dinner for me!”</p>
<p>Gabriel turned to Dean with a hurt look, and the Marine rolled his eyes. "You and Cas too, then."</p>
<p>“Yay!” Charlie opened the fridge and began putting groceries away.</p>
<p>Perking up, the blond vet set down his groceries and started to unpack them as well. "Great! I will text Cas."</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, separating things by what room they went in.</p>
<p>Charlie put away the groceries Gabe unpacked. “It’s been an exciting day. I told Dean that Cas and I are going to sit down and work out a schedule for both places.”</p>
<p>"That's good. Cas was grumpy earlier. Apparently, Cole fell off of a horse, and bruised his ribs." As if there wasn't enough stress going around.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?”</p>
<p>"Does he need help? I can help out tonight." Dean offered, but Gabriel shook his head.</p>
<p>"He's going to be fine, just sore while he is healing up." Which wasn't great for ranch work, but that was life.</p>
<p>Charlie heaved a sigh. “I’ll check on them both in a bit.”</p>
<p>"Why don't I start dinner? We can send over a plate of food for him." Dean headed for the fridge, digging out the stuff for mac and cheese.</p>
<p>“That’s sweet, Dean. He’ll appreciate the thought.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sent his brother a text with Dean's plans. "Anything that I can do, Dean?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I've got it," Dean assured him, working on grating the cheese.</p>
<p>Charlie continued to bring bags in, and soon Dean’s bed was made and he had shower curtains hung in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Gabriel put away Dean's bathroom supplies, then grinned. "Not bad, Char. We've got him all moved in."</p>
<p>“Indeed! Not too shabby.”</p>
<p>"Dinner!" Dean called, and Gabriel high fived Charlie. It smelled delicious, and the blond made a hungry noise as he watched Dean plate up the delicious meal.</p>
<p>Charlie was about to say something when there was a soft knock at the door. “That’s Cas!”</p>
<p>Dean moved, double-checking who it was before he stepped back so that the rancher could enter.</p>
<p>"Good timing. I was about to make a plate up for Cole."</p>
<p>Cas looked Dean over and smiled softly. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Er. It's no big deal." Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to make of Castiel and the way he watched him sometimes.</p>
<p>Cas stepped into the cabin and looked around, impressed. “This place looks wonderful.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, Gabriel and Charlie kicked ass on it." Dean jumped as Remy pushed past him, then raced for</p>
<p>Castiel for a scratching.</p>
<p>Cas eagerly obliged the sweet dog. “Hey, Remy. Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Remy licked at him, his tail wagging like crazy.</p>
<p>"He was showing off his new toys earlier. You'll have to see before you go." Heading to the kitchen, Dean finished putting Cole's plate together.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Cas scratched Remy’s soft ears. “You are the sweetest.”</p>
<p>"Rem, bring him over to the table so we can eat- what do you want to drink, Cas?" Dean grinned, watching as Remy took Castiel's sleeve gently in his mouth and tugged him.</p>
<p>"...Dean, I love your dog." Shaking his head, Gabriel took a sip of his soda- Dean'd insisted on it- and made a note to replace it. He felt bad using Dean's groceries.</p>
<p>“I think we all love Remy,” Charlie said certainly as Cas sat beside her.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Cas rubbed Remy’s head again. “Thank you, Remy.”</p>
<p>The shepherd wagged his tail, leaning against Castiel as he sat down, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he looked up at him.</p>
<p>Amused, Dean set a plate of food in front of Castiel along with a drink. "Rem, looks like you've got a fan club."</p>
<p>“He does.” Charlie looked to Cas. “Everyone at the clinic adores Remy. I’m going to get him a special bandana or tag for his collar that identifies him as an office assistant.”</p>
<p>"Really? That sounds adorable." Grinning at his boy, Dean watched as he padded out of the room to go find a toy to chew.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, it will be. We can even make it camo since he's a vet." Gabriel suggested with a grin.</p>
<p>Cas nodded approvingly as he pulled out a notebook. “Charlie, I want to go over the schedule.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah!” Charlie took a bite of her food and looked at the notebook.</p>
<p>“I really need the most help in the morning,” he explained, producing a pen.</p>
<p>“That would work because we really need Dean in the evenings and weekends.”</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow at the pair of them, his lips twitching in amusement. He was *not* going to think about the other things that he could help his boss with. His straight boss. Who was not interested in a bum Marine.</p>
<p>Gabriel stood, finished with his meal. "I'm gonna run this over to Cole, let him get his dinner in. Thanks, Dean-o. That was delicious."</p>
<p>Charlie finished sketching out the schedule, then showed it to Cas who nodded. “Okay, Dean. Check this out.” She slid the schedule over to Dean.</p>
<p>Looking over the schedule, Dean frowned a bit as he saw the eight to ten hour days, then the two days off. "Charlie, this is for two jobs. I can do more than this-"</p>
<p>“But you need time to rest.”</p>
<p>"Then I'll just work extra hours at the ranch." Grabbing his drink, Dean sipped it with a stubborn tilt of his jaw.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head. “No more than fifty hours between both places.”</p>
<p>"You're joking, right? Ranching can easily be a fourteen-hour day, Cas, and you're already short!"</p>
<p>Remy moved, laying his head on Dean's knee, and he sighed, carding his fingers through the dog's fur.</p>
<p>Cas turned a piercing gaze on Dean. “And I don’t want you to burn out.”</p>
<p>Oh. That blue was intense. Still, Cas was why he had a roof over his head, and with everything he'd done for him with the boots... "I can take it, Cas."</p>
<p>“I’m certain you can. But I don’t want you to burn out,” he repeated gently.</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Dean stared at Castiel, unable to look away. "How about we let me work a couple of weeks, then see?"</p>
<p>Cas’s gaze softened. “Deal.”</p>
<p>Charlie smirked slightly, then stood. "Well, I'm off. I've got a costume to plan for the LARP next month, so..."</p>
<p>Before he could even say anything, Charlie was gone, and Dean was left alone with Castiel. "Uh... don't suppose you want to watch TV? I got a little one, and Charlie insisted on hooking up her Netflix."</p>
<p>“I would enjoy that.” Cas stood up and cleared his dishes from the table.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Cas." Do <i>not</i> stare at him. The sexiness of his jeans is not relevant. "Er, Cas? Mind if I change into some PJs? I actually have some, and I'm... I'm kinda excited to wear them." Fuck, Winchester, seriously? Let me slip into something more comfortable- HA! It wasn't even how he meant it, but it sorta sounded that way.</p>
<p>His mouth quirked in a little smile. “Go right ahead. I’ll clean up.”</p>
<p>"You don-" Seeing the look on Castiel's face, Dean nodded. "Thanks, Cas." Heading into his bedroom, the Marine stripped off his clothing, carefully changing into his pajamas- just soft sleep pants and a tank top, but the fabric felt amazing and soft on his skin.</p>
<p>Watching Dean leave the room, Remy tilted his head up at Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas glanced around, then slipped Remy a few pieces of chicken. “Don’t rat me out.”</p>
<p>Eagerly gobbling up the chicken, Remy licked at Castiel's fingers, his big brown eyes shining up at him.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” He gave Remy a few more bites before he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftover food in the refrigerator.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Dean padded back out, finding Remy and Castiel. "So how much did he con you into feeding him?" He teased with a grin.</p>
<p>Cas tried not to look too guilty. “A couple. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”</p>
<p>"Nah, it's fine, Cas." Nudging him, Dean looked at Remy. "All right, did you tell Cas thanks for spoiling you, hm?"</p>
<p>Eyeing Castiel for a moment, Remy carefully balanced himself up on his hind legs, braced his paws on the man's shoulders, and licked his chin.</p>
<p>Cas immediately melted and hugged the sweet dog. “You’re welcome, Remy. You are such a sweet boy.” He scratched Remy’s back.</p>
<p>"He really is." All right, that wasn't supposed to be cute, Cas loving on his boy. "Want something to drink before we go into the living room?"</p>
<p>“I actually brought you a bottle of whiskey as a welcome gift. You didn’t seem overly fond of Gabe’s wine.”</p>
<p>"I didn't think I was that obvious- and yeah, no... you're right. I'm more of a whiskey man." Dean grabbed a pair of tumblers out of the cupboard. "Charlie insisted on me buying these. Guess I was lucky there."</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Cas produced the whiskey bottle and opened it. “I don’t drink often, but tonight is a good reason.”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Dean raised a brow, watching him.</p>
<p>“Welcoming you to the ranch.” Cas filled both tumblers. “Alright. What would you like to watch?”</p>
<p>Settling down on the couch, Dean grabbed the remote. "Honestly? I'm so behind on everything, it's a bit overwhelming." He used to be *that* guy, with the pop culture references on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>"What's your favorite?"</p>
<p>“I don’t get to watch much tv,” Cas confessed. “Unless Gabe or Charlie is with me, I just watch the news for maybe fifteen minutes or so.”</p>
<p>"You know what? We're going to watch Firefly. It's brilliant, and I bet that you will enjoy it." Sipping his whiskey, Dean made a soft sound. "Damn, that's good."</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas joined Dean on the small couch. “I’m glad you approve.”</p>
<p>"You picked an excellent gift. Thanks, Cas." Dean started the show, then blinked as Remy moved to snuff at Castiel's glass.</p>
<p>“Oh, no sir.” Cas gently scratched his chin. “Can’t have whiskey. You wouldn’t like it anyway.”</p>
<p>"He'd like to think otherwise." Amused, Dean nudged one of Remy's new bones at him. "Go eat your bone. Cas isn't leaving yet."</p>
<p>Remy sighed and grabbed the bone, then laid down by Dean’s feet and began chewing the bone enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Dean winced a bit. "Dude, that sounds terrible. I can feel that vibrate up the couch."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Cas nursed his whiskey. “Lucky is the same way with his bones.”</p>
<p>"Mind-boggling. My teeth hurt listening to it." Leaning against the arm of the couch, Dean looked over at Castiel. "When Gabriel said Cassie wouldn't be in the house yesterday, I thought that he meant his wife."</p>
<p>“Oh.” Cas rubbed his chin. “My brother does not find women attractive.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah, that's cool. I'm bi, myself." Sipping his drink, Dean tried not to be too obvious as he tried to work out what Castiel was thinking.</p>
<p>Cas stared down into his drink. “I have not dated anyone in years.”</p>
<p>Well, Dean wouldn't call what he did dating, but... "I'm not great with feelings, but if you want to talk, we already have the whiskey."</p>
<p>“Yes, we do.” Cas threw back the rest of his drink before refilling the tumbler.</p>
<p>Tossing back his drink, Dean took the tumbler and poured himself more. "What happened to the one you loved, Cas?"</p>
<p>“I… her name...” a knot formed in his throat. “Her name was Amelia.”</p>
<p>Was. Dean's heart clenched for him, and he laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder.</p>
<p>“My daughter’s name...was Claire.”</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, Cas. I'm sorry." The death of a spouse and a child? Dean wasn't sure how Castiel was still there. He couldn't have handled it.</p>
<p>Cas poured another shot, his hands trembling. “After I lost them, I tried to kill myself. Gabriel saved me.”</p>
<p>"I don't blame you, but I'm glad that he stopped you." Dean slid his drink over to the older man</p>
<p>“Sometimes I am. Sometimes I’m not.” He choked down the shot. “It will be six years ago in October.”</p>
<p>Six years. About the time that Dean's own life had gone to hell. "Can I ask what happened?" He asked softly.</p>
<p>“It was my fault.”</p>
<p>Despite his immediate, knee jerk reaction to deny it, Dean knew better. He poured them a bit more whiskey, waiting for Cas to explain.</p>
<p>“We were out one night...driving to another event I just had to be at.” His words were filled with venom. “Amelia and Claire were in the car; I was in my truck because I had to pull the trailer. My other stallion was in the trailer. It was late and there was ice..:”</p>
<p>"Cas..." God, that was just terrible. He couldn't imagine. Useless words sprang to his lips, and he fidgeted. With Sam, he just would have hugged him, holding him close so that he could cry it out</p>
<p>Unable to say more, Cas just shook his head and sank back into the couch.</p>
<p>Now worried, genuinely, that Castiel might do something if he left the cabin, Dean poured him another whiskey- he could sleep in the bed. Dean would sleep on the couch.</p>
<p>"Wanna restart the episode?" He asked, his voice hoarse.</p>
<p>The older man took the drink and nodded. “Please.”</p>
<p>Grabbing the remote, Dean hit a few buttons, and then the show was starting over. Remy tilted his head at the two men, then padded over to lick at Castiel's fingers.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Cas buried his long fingers in Remy’s thick fur. “Thank you,” he whispered to the shepherd.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean wasn't sure what else to say, but he jumped as Remy started to try and climb into Castiel's lap.</p>
<p>Cas helped Remy into his lap after setting the tumbler down. “Good boy...”</p>
<p>Licking at Castiel's cheeks, Remy wagged his tail. He was determined to cheer up the sad human.</p>
<p>The older man wrapped his arms around Remy, gently scratching his back.</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean tried not to stare. He felt terrible and didn't know what he could do for Castiel. "Remy cuddles me like that when I have nightmares."</p>
<p>“Lucky does the same for me.” His eyes stung as he scratched Remy. “He was Claire’s best friend.”</p>
<p>Fuck, he couldn't imagine what Castiel was going through. Dealing with his shit was bad enough, but losing his wife and child- his baby girl? "He's a good boy."</p>
<p>“He really is.” Cas continued to pet Remy as he looked at the tv, but he wasn’t really watching.</p>
<p>Chewing at his lip, Dean glanced at Castiel through his lashes. He shouldn't have pushed him, but he couldn't think of a way to make it better.</p>
<p>When the credits rolled after the first episode, Cas looked to Dean. “I should go...”</p>
<p>Dean sat up, catching Castiel's hand in his own. "Stay here? Or Remy and I can go up to the house. I<br/>don't..." he was worried, even if it wasn't his place.</p>
<p>“Dean, I understand what you’re doing, but I can’t ask...”</p>
<p>"You didn't ask, Cas. I offered." The younger man's green eyes were intent as he watched Castiel's.</p>
<p>"Please?"</p>
<p>“You don’t know me,” the older man whispered. “I’m a… monster.”</p>
<p>"So am I." Dean shook his head a bit, pushing his hair back.</p>
<p>Cas stood up unsteadily. “I should go.”</p>
<p>Reaching out, the Marine steadied him. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he didn't know what to do to help Castiel. "Cas, please stay?" Fuck, what if Cas went back up to the house and...</p>
<p>“I can’t.” He pulled away and stumbled toward the door.</p>
<p>"Let me walk you up to the house. Then I'll get out of your hair, Cas." He moved to find his shoes and bent over to grab them when Remy planted himself in front of Castiel before he grabbed his hand in his mouth and tugged him back towards the couch.</p>
<p>To Dean’s shock, Cas didn’t fight Remy. Tears spilled from his eyes as he collapsed onto the couch.</p>
<p>"Cas..." Moving, Dean said to hell with professionalism and pulled Castiel into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "Go ahead, I've got you, okay?"</p>
<p>The older man let out a choked sob. “I want my brother...”</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm going to grab your phone, okay, Cas?" Slipping it from the other man's pocket, Dean found Gabriel's number and quickly connected the call.</p>
<p>"Heya, Cassie-" Hearing a sob, the jovial tone vanished. "Are you at Dean's? I'm on my way, kiddo."</p>
<p>"Yes, Gabriel- thanks. We're in the living room." Dean managed, running his fingers through Castiel's dark hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t let him out of your sight.” Gabe thanked Dean again before hanging up the phone.</p>
<p>Fuck. Dean felt a bit sick. He had no clue what he was going to do, but he had to help him somehow. He took a slow breath, then began to sing softly to him.</p>
<p>Cas still sobbed, but by the time Gabe reached them, he was mostly quiet.</p>
<p>Gabe ran into the cabin, clad in pajamas, and out of breath. “Dean?”</p>
<p>"Right here," Dean called to him, fingers still stroking through Castiel's soft hair.</p>
<p>Skidding into the room, Gabriel hurried over so that he could hug his brother. "Cas, kiddo, I'm right here, baby."</p>
<p>Cas went into his brother’s arms, hugging him desperately.</p>
<p>"I've got you, baby. I'm right here." He kissed his hair, pulling him into his lap. "I love you." Hearing his brother, seeing him like this... it tore him apart, and Gabriel knew that he was crying too.</p>
<p>“It was my fault,” he slurred, clinging to his brother. “My fault.”</p>
<p>"Shh... no, baby. It was the ice." Gabriel rubbed his back, pressing his face into his shoulder.</p>
<p>Feeling a bit sick, Dean moved to help clean up the tumblers and the whiskey.</p>
<p>“My fault...” Cas began to relax as exhaustion enveloped him.</p>
<p>"No, baby, it wasn't." He wanted to tell him that Amelia would tell him that it wasn't either, but not right now. Now... he needed to let Castiel get to sleep.</p>
<p>Remy inched closer and laid his head against Cas, his tail thumping sadly.</p>
<p>Gabriel finally relaxed as his brother fell asleep, going limp in his arms. "Dean? It's all right. It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Um. It's... why don't you guys take my bed tonight?" Standing, the Marine moved to help him with the sleeping man."I'll just rest on the couch after I go up and make sure the dogs are all right."</p>
<p>“Dean, we’re not going to take your bed. I’ll get him settled on the couch and I’ll crash on the floor.”</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid." Dean rolled his eyes at the man. "Will he wake up if I pick him up?"</p>
<p>“Nah.” His eyes flitted to Dean. “What...what did he tell you?”</p>
<p>"Not much. That it was his fault Amelia and Claire had died. That he's a monster." Dean moved, carefully lifting the rancher up into his arms with a soft grunt before heading towards his bedroom. He carefully removed Castiel's boots, setting them by the foot of the bed before he looked up at Gabriel. "I er... I should let you undress him. I'll get you a pair of PJs for him."</p>
<p>Gabe reluctantly stopped him. “It was the ice. They were traveling to a competition and Cas’s stallion went crazy. Cas had to stop to calm him down, so he wouldn’t injure himself. Amelia and Claire stopped as well, but this son of a bitch came flying around a blind spot and hit them head-on. Amelia died at the scene.” He tried to clear his throat. “Claire lasted long enough for Cas to hold her hand..:”</p>
<p>"Jesus..." Dean swallowed hard, his breath catching as he looked at the man on the bed.</p>
<p>“He’s been through more than any person ever should. A few weeks after they died, he tried to kill himself.” He watched his sleeping brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh... he did mention that. Said you stopped him." Dean watched as Remy hopped up on the bed, snuggling up against Castiel. "I asked him to stay because I didn't want to chance it. One of my friends... he..."</p>
<p>Gabe swung his gaze back to Dean. “I’m sorry,” he murmured honestly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's... it was six years ago." Dean snorted softly, looking at the bed. The irony wasn't lost on him.</p>
<p>"I think Cas thought that I was hitting on him to start with."</p>
<p>“He hasn’t dated anyone since Amelia, not that I blame him. He’s... he’s one of those guys who is a forever kind of person.”</p>
<p>"Yeah. I kinda got that impression." Castiel was the sort of man Dean had dreamed of, but it was more than obvious that he was too good for Dean. "I'm going to get Lucky and Chopin from the house. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Gabe gently grabbed his arm. “Thanks, Dean.” Then he let the younger man go and he sat down with his brother.</p>
<p>Giving Remy an order to stay, Dean headed back up to the main house. It only took him a few minutes to get the dogs to come with him after readying the house for the night.</p>
<p>When he came back, Lucky and Chopin made a beeline for their human. Gabe had already changed Cas into the PJs Dean offered and he was sitting near his brother.</p>
<p>Dean moved, grabbing a bottle of water and the ibuprofen, setting them on the nightstand. Well. At least it was a king bed. "I'll let you get some sleep, Gabriel. Thanks for..."</p>
<p>Gabe gently grabbed Dean’s arm. “No. Thank you for not leaving him alone.”</p>
<p>Looking at Gabriel, Dean patted his hand. "He's a good man, Gabe. I wouldn't do that to him."</p>
<p>“It still means a great deal to me.” He absently rubbed Cas’s back. “I’m gonna crash with him, if you’re sure you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>"Of course. Go ahead. Sweet dreams." Dean inclined his head, then slipped from the room. It was strange not having Remy with him, but Castiel needed him more. He padded over to the couch, turning off lights as he went before he laid down with a yawn. Tomorrow would come soon enough, and he'd see then what was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Dean awoke to the smell of bacon, French toast, and fresh coffee. Gabe and Cas were in the kitchen and speaking softly to each other.</p><p>"Mmm..." Stretching, the Marine slowly rolled to his feet. God, that couch was so much better than his<br/>
alley. Yeah, he'd had some cardboard, but... He yawned, then padded slowly into the kitchen.</p><p>Remy saw him first and he ambled over to his human, sitting at his feet.</p><p>Threading his fingers through the dog's fur, he cleared his throat. "Uh, good morning?"</p><p>Both brothers looked at Dean. “Good morning,” Cas rumbled, already on his second cup of coffee.</p><p>"Sit, Dean-o. I'll get you coffee. Then we'll try and find you a longer couch. You didn't seem to fit too well on that one." Gabriel told him, bustling around the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh. Er. Thanks? And the couch is fine." The marine moved, slipping into a kitchen chair.</p><p>Cas regarded Dean carefully. “Dean, I apologize for my behavior last night. I will understand if you choose to resign, but I hope you’ll stay.”</p><p>"...Cas, I'm not resigning. You were fine, all right?" He thanked Gabriel as he was handed his coffee, though his eyes were steady on Castiel's.</p><p>“I was far from fine, but I’m grateful you’re staying.”</p><p>"No, you weren't "fine", but it was all right," Dean told him, shaking his head. "I am sorry that you were upset, but you're a good man, and I won't leave because you were upset because you went through hell."</p><p>Cas nodded and looked down at his coffee. “Gabe convinced me to take today off. I don’t like the idea, but I am hungover and not feeling well.”</p><p>"Well, that's understandable. What's on the docket for me? What do you need me to do?" Sipping his coffee, Dean blinked as Gabriel moved, setting plates in front of them both.</p><p>“I need you to eat breakfast. Then would you mind working with the horses today?”</p><p>"Of course. That's fine by me." Thanking Gabriel for his food, he picked up his fork.</p><p>Cas looked relieved as he nibbled at a piece of bacon. “Thank you. And thank you for bringing lucky and Chopin to me last night.”</p><p>"You know, we'll replace any of your groceries that we used," the blond told him.</p><p>Waving away Gabriel's words, Dean looked at Castiel. "I understand demons, and I know that they help fight yours."</p><p>“They do.” Cas finished his coffee and tried to eat a few more bites of his breakfast.</p><p>Gabriel sat down and started to eat as well. "Thank you for giving up your bed to us, Dean."</p><p>"Oh, it's... don't worry about it." Dean waved a hand.</p><p>“No, I appreciate it.” Cas gave his shoulder a light pat.</p><p>"Guess you'll have to repay me by actually watching Firefly with me." Eating a slice of bacon, Dean hoped that it didn't sound too much like a date.</p><p>Cas cracked a smile and nodded. “Deal.”</p><p>"That's the one Charlie and I have been trying to get you to watch." Kicking his brother under the table, Gabriel grinned.</p><p>The other man just shrugged and cleared his plate away.</p><p>Dean finished his plate up, then stretched. "I'll get dressed and go take care of the horses. Thanks for breakfast." He gave them a little wave before heading into his room.</p><p>Cas fed some leftovers to his sweet dogs. “I’m sorry I had to interrupt your night, Gabe.”</p><p>"Shut up before I hit you." Gabriel moved over to his brother, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>Cas melted into the hug and closed his eyes. “I’m lucky to have you.”</p><p>"And I'm lucky to have you, Cassie. I love you." Gabriel kissed his hair, rubbing his back.</p><p>“Love you, too.” He reluctantly pulled away to get some water.</p><p>"You'd do better off with a Gatorade. It'll help boost your nutrients and with the dehydration- I mean, water works too, but..." Dean shrugged a bit as he returned, putting his hat on.</p><p>“You’re right.” Cas swapped the water out for a Gatorade and groaned. “My head.”</p><p>Well, if that didn't catch his brother's attention, nothing would. Dean looked damn good in his work clothing, with the jeans hugging him and the hat. Gabriel shook his head at his brother. "Take the ibuprofen Dean left you."</p><p>“Mm.” Cas obediently grabbed the pill bottle. “Dean, the horses will be unhappy this morning, especially Anna. Can you get the carrots from my refrigerator...” he looked at Dean and an unreadable expression crossed his face.</p><p>"No worries, Cas. I'll spoil them just like you would. Anna'll even get two." He winked at him, then headed towards the house with Remy at his heels.</p><p>Gabriel raised a brow at his brother as he started washing up the dishes. "All right, Cassie?"</p><p>“I’m fine. I need to sit down.” He went over to the couch and sat down heavily.</p><p>"Did you get that bottle open?" What was that look for? Gabriel frowned a bit, stepping back from the sink to find a towel to dry his hands.</p><p>“Yeah...” he gulped down some of the Gatorade after swallowing a few pills.</p><p>"...You gonna get sick? I can get a bucket." All right, so he probably wasn't going to, but Gabriel still worried, and he knew Cas wasn't going to offer up the info.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”</p><p>Grabbing a bucket for his brother, Gabriel moved to sit next to him on the couch. "It's good for you to take a day off. I know you were looking forward to showing Dean the ranch, but you need rest." Hell, he'd taken the day off to be with him.</p><p>“I just can’t believe I subjected him to all of that.”</p><p>"He was more worried about you than anything, Cas." Sighing, Gabriel moved so that he could pull his brother into a snuggle.</p><p>Cas gladly snuggled into his older brother. “I just... when I drink...”</p><p>"I know, kiddo. But you never let yourself cry outside of that." Gabriel stroked his fingers through Castiel's dark hair, sighing. "So you need to go see Naomi again?"</p><p>“I think...it might be a good idea,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>Kissing his temple, Gabriel rubbed his shoulder gently. "I'll see about hiring a few more hands. You need to relax and work on seeing her, love."</p><p>“I want to, but I can’t let anything happen to the ranch. It’s all I have left.”</p><p>"We can afford a few more, Cassie. I promise, the ranch will be just fine- and you have me." the blond told him firmly.</p><p>Nodding, Cas pressed closer to Gabe and closed his eyes. “I would be dead without you.@</p><p>"Well, you're never going to have to be without me." Trying to push back the image of finding Castiel laying on the floor with the pills, Gabriel forced himself to breathe.</p><p>“I know.” He let out a deep breath, relaxing as his headache slowly eased.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Dean was going to fall into a hot shower and just let it pound down on him. He'd busted his ass on the ranch growing up- hell, he'd busted his ass in the Marines, but it'd been years since he'd worked like this. Still, he'd taken care of the horses, the cattle, and hell, he'd even patched the north fence when Cole pointed out that it needed to be done and kept the stubborn hand from hurting himself further. The sun was past setting before he finally stumbled his way back into his cabin.</p><p>A delicious aroma and soft laughter greeted him. Cas was on the couch with lucky and he heard Dean come in. “Dean. Dinner is almost done.”</p><p>Spotting Castiel, Remy pushed past Dean and jumped on the couch to get to him.</p><p>"Cas. I..." Dean stared a little at the incredibly good looking man, trying to ignore the warm feeling that his smile caused even after a day at work. "You made dinner?"</p><p>“It was the least I could do.” Cas welcomed Remy with open arms. “Hi, Rem.”</p><p>"Cas, everyone falls apart sometimes. Most days I feel like I barely have it together. If you need comfort, I'm going to give it to you, especially after all you've done for me." Dean hung his hat by the door, pushing his hand back through his hair.</p><p>Cas hugged Remy and stood up. “Thank you.” He could hear Gabe moving about the kitchen. “We made barbecue chicken and baked potatoes.”</p><p>"It's not quite done, go get cleaned up, Dean-o. You have time." The blond moved in the doorway, looking Dean over.</p><p>"Oh, thank fuck." Dean flushed slightly, "I'll just.... er... do that."</p><p>Cas chuckled as he watched Dean beat a hasty retreat.</p><p>"I can't tell if he's saddle sore or if he's always been that bow-legged." Gabriel tilted his head a little, his lips tilting into a smirk.</p><p>Cas just shrugged as he pet Remy again. “I’m going to surprise him with the truck after dinner.”</p><p>"I'm sure that he's going to love it." Gabriel watched as Lucky pushed under Castiel's other hand.</p><p>“Jealous,” Cas accused affectionately.</p><p>Chopin huffed, looking up at Gabriel, who reached over to scratch at his ears. "Just slightly. They haven't had to share you before."</p><p>“True,” he admitted reluctantly. “But you two are still my boys.”</p><p>Chopin gave him a look that said he'd better back up the words with bribes, and Gabriel burst out laughing.</p><p>Grinning, Cas made it a point to give all three dogs treats. Then he sat down with his brother to wait for Dean to join them.</p><p>The other man slipped back into the kitchen, and Gabriel tilted his head a little bit as he saw the PJs.</p><p>Cas nodded to Dean. “After dinner, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>"Sorry. Jeans sound like hell r- a surprise?" The freckled man blushed. "I can go change."</p><p>“No, you’re fine. Sit down. I’m sure you’re starving.”</p><p>Slipping into his seat, Dean thanked Gabriel for handing him a drink. "Definitely. We got the north fence fixed. Cole is frustrated as I told him that he was going to take it easy until he's healed up."</p><p>“You’re exactly right. I don’t want him exacerbating his injuries.”</p><p>"Well, he called me a bossy bastard, so there's that." Dean made a hungry sound as dinner was placed in front of him and grabbed for his fork.</p><p>"Well, did the bossy bastard take care of himself today?" Gabriel raised a brow.</p><p>Cas also looked interested in Dean’s answer.</p><p>"Er... yes?" Dean blinked, tilting his head a little.</p><p>"You didn't have lunch." The Marine hadn't come back to the cabin at least.</p><p>“Dean...”</p><p>Flushing a bit at the deep rumble of his name, Dean pushed his hair back. "One meal isn't going to hurt me."</p><p>“I will expect you to have lunch from here on out, even if it’s a couple of sandwiches.”</p><p>Staring at Castiel for a long moment, it took the taller man a moment to nod. "If you insist."</p><p>“I do insist.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, digging into his food. He didn't see what the big deal was.</p><p>Cas began eating as well, smiling when lucky laid his head on his leg. “Beggar.”</p><p>Remy wagged his tail, looking up at Dean. "Cas, you got Remy begging," he teased, scratching the dog's ears.</p><p>“Of course. They’re all spoiled.”</p><p>Chopin whined at Gabriel, and Dean lost it with a laugh. "I thought all dogs smelled that way!"</p><p>"Nah, Chopin's farts are the worst, man. I'm not sure what he does to them, but they'll make your eyes water." The veterinarian made a face, sipping his drink.</p><p>Cas snorted and grabbed his water. “No worse than yours, Gabriel.”</p><p>"So are you feeling better, Cas?" Dean tilted his head a bit, sipping his drink. The man had better color, at least. This morning he'd been grey.</p><p>“Quite a bit better, thank you.”</p><p>"Good. You look better, too." Not that his boss gave a shit what Dean thought of his looks.</p><p>Cas nodded and reached for his fork. “I appreciate that.”</p><p>"Considering you looked like warmed-over dog shit, it's not hard to improve on that." Moving to refill their drinks, Gabriel rolled his eyes.</p><p>Dean gave Gabriel a look. "Be nice."</p><p>“I’m his little brother. I think it’s part of his job description to be an asshole to me.”</p><p>"See?" Gabriel moved, messing up Castiel's hair as he smirked at Dean.</p><p>Cas playfully swatted at Gabe’s hand. “Fuck off.”</p><p>"I would, but I'm painfully single, remember?" The blond sighed dramatically, moving to sit back down.</p><p>Dean snorted. They made him remember times with Sammy, and that was a bit painful.</p><p>Remy ventured back to Dean and laid his head on Dean’s leg.</p><p>Running his fingers through Remy's fur, Dean relaxed slightly. "So what's the plan for tonight?"</p><p>“Relaxation. I want you to relax, enjoy a quiet night...I’ll head back to my quarters so I’m not bothering you”</p><p>"You realize that you're not bothering me, right? We could watch Firefly." Hell, the last thing that he wanted was to be left alone with the voices in his brain.</p><p>“I want you to relax...”</p><p>"And I can't relax doing that?" Raising a brow, Dean gasped as Chopin decided to try and crawl into the Marine's lap.</p><p>Cas groaned. “Chopin, manners!”</p><p>Dean laughed, hugging the fluffy dog to him and kissing his head. "Yeah, you need lovin' too, don't you, bud? Don't you worry." He smirked over at Castiel. "Besides, you don't chide Remy when he jumps on you on the couch."</p><p>“Smartass,” Cas grumbled, But there was no heat to his words.</p><p>"Eh. I've never had any complaints about my ass." The words were out before Dean could think any better, and he flushed a bit.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Cas rubbed Remy’s head when the Shepard came begging again.</p><p>Gabriel blinked, and nearly raised a brow at his brother. Uh-huh. Did he know he was flirting, because</p><p>Dean was now blushing even harder. His freckles were standing out.</p><p>Finishing up the last of his dinner, Cas started to pick up his dirty plates. “I’m sure you’re sure I wouldn’t bother you, but I don’t want to risk it. You’ve worked hard today.”</p><p>"...I'm going to go home and set up a dating profile. You enjoy, Cas. Let me know if you want to have some of my brownies or anything." The blond stood, only just stopping himself from facepalming. He was going to fucking lock his brother in with Dean if he didn't stop.</p><p>"Cas, you should listen to what I'm telling you I want to do if you want me to relax. I mean, if you genuinely don't want to hang, fine, but... just tell me that instead." Grabbing the plates from Castiel,</p><p>Dean carried them over to the sink.</p><p>“Dean...” Cas uncertainly stood up and followed the other man. “Of course id like to... ‘hang’. Just let me go clean up, and I’ll watch Firebug with you.”</p><p>Gabriel blinked, mouthed, "Good luck," to Dean and headed out the door. He couldn't deal with the awkwardness. His brother had used air quotes.</p><p>Relaxing a little, Dean offered Castiel a small smile. "That works for me. I'll set out the stuff for munchies."</p><p>“Alright.” Looking relieved, Cas stopped to pet his boys before he left the cabin to get himself cleaned up.</p><p>Grab looked over at his brother as he exited the cabin. "What's with you tonight? Your social awkward around that cowboy climbs to eleven."</p><p>“I’m fine,” Cas grumbled, smoothing his hair back.</p><p>"Uh-huh. He's told you it's Firefly about a million times in asking for <i>your</i> company, Cassie. You kept giving every excuse to avoid him. I was starting to wonder if he had the plague and I missed it somehow." Opening the door to the house, Gabriel headed inside, fully intending on spending some time on his deck smoking a joint.</p><p>“He’s my employee, Gabe. A damn good one, too. I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or that he somehow owes me something, especially after my behavior last night.”</p><p>Sighing, the blond looked at his brother. What to even say to him? "Cas, I get that. I do. Which is why there are protective clauses in the contracts that he signed in case of such a situation. He already was worried that you were upset because apparently something he said could have been seen as hitting on you or something. And he stares at you as much as you stare at him. Hell, I heard his passionate declaration that you could seek him out any time. I'm not saying say rush it, because that's not you. Just see where it goes."</p><p>Cas froze, a look of panic crossing his face. “Gabriel, I can’t date him...”</p><p>And there it was. Gabriel pushed his hair back. "Breathe, Cassie. I was thinking more friends with benefits. Not actual dating. Dean doesn't seem the sort to put down roots."</p><p>“And have you ever known me to have relations without being in a committed relationship?” His voice was soft and uncertain.</p><p>"No, Cas, but there are different kinds of love. You can be a good friend and scratch their itch while the- you know what? That sounds like VD, let's go with washing their back, while they wash yours. Human contact is important." Gabriel watched his brother closely. He had lots of friends like that, some closer than others, but now... he wanted more. It just wasn't as satisfying as it used to be.</p><p>“Human contact is important, but I don’t need sex. I haven’t been with anyone since... since my wife. And I’ve survived.”</p><p>"That's up to you, man." He shrugged, stepping towards his room. "I just think at the least, Dean seems like a good friend. Have fun with "Firebug", Cassie. Good night."</p><p>“Wait.” Cas closed the distance and hugged his brother tight. “Night, Gabe.”</p><p>Hugging him tightly, Gabriel sighed after a moment, relaxing. "Love you, kiddo." Kiddo... hell, he didn't call him. That as much as he used to; admittedly, his brother was older, well past being a teenager, but to Gabriel, in many ways, it felt like his brother had surpassed him. He'd married Amelia, and then they'd had the sweetest little girl he could imagine, but the mischief in her smile... and then that dream was all gone, and Castiel was left alone with a brother who never bothered to stay the night, was obsessed with sweets and had become a vet and joked it was because he could pick up chicks and dicks with pets. Castiel had been proud of him, but with Amelia at his side, Gabriel had seen his brother look embarrassed by the humor. He didn't know why that was bothering him more as of late, but it was. Along with a feeling of loneliness that he just didn't understand. He was homesick for someone to want him. "I'll see you in the morning, but call if you need me. I'll come running."</p><p>“I know you will. You always do.” Cas gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. “I love you.”</p><p>Making his way up into his bedroom, Gabriel grabbed his magic box and his laptop, heading out onto the balcony, debating rolling a joint or packing a bowl before saying fuck it and getting the paper and his grinder from the magic box. His hands were quick and sure, and he was soon licking along the paper. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to listen to Charlie and make this fucking profile. Lighting the joint, he inhaled deeply as he tried to figure out what to say.</p><p>He stared at the computer as he smoked, frowning. Fuck. That didn't sound right. He grabbed his phone, dialing his favorite redhead.</p><p>Charlie picked up on the second ring. “Hey, loser. What’s up?”</p><p>"I need your help. I have no idea what the fuck to even say on this thing, Charlie." And here came the teasing, he was sure.</p><p>“Say on what thing? Wait, are you actually making a dating profile?”</p><p>"...Yes. I'm high, so... seemed like a good idea." She didn't need to know that'd been the plan when he sat down.</p><p>“Gotcha! Well...” there was some crunching as she finished her dinner. “Be honest. Do you want a boyfriend? A fuck buddy?”</p><p>Gabriel sighed and took another hit, letting himself hold it for a moment before he exhaled. "I want love, Char."</p><p>“Then put that in your profile. You’re looking for something serious. I have some great candies of you that would go great on your profile, too.”</p><p>"Well, that's good considering most of my selfies are me being a dork at work." Pausing a moment, Gabriel put out the roach before he started typing. <b>33, 5'8" My name is Gabriel, I am a veterinarian. I co-own a clinic with my friend Charlie, who is the one who suggested that I do this.</b></p><p><b>I have had plenty of fun, and I'm done with it. I want someone who can be my best friend and lover, who I can settle down and build a life with. I want to raise hell with my partner and laugh.</b><br/>
He paused, reading it to Charlie.</p><p>“You need to add how you want a partner in crime! Because you totally do.”</p><p>Grinning, Gabriel added it in, "That's a great one. So I put down some of my interests... Ranching, candy, pets..."</p><p>“Your very best friend who loves you even when you’re a total idiot.”</p><p>"Ah, that. Minor details." He laughed, reading through the profile one last time. When it was declared ready, Gabriel hesitated with the cursor over the submit button. "So... should I submit it?"</p><p>“YOLO. Worst case scenario, you realize you hate it and delete it tomorrow.”</p><p>"Fuck. Here goes it." Gabriel hit the button, then leaned back in his chair. "...Now what?"</p><p>“Now you wait. Or you can start looking at profiles that the site recommends.” Charlie sprawled out on her couch and turned on the tv. “Are you okay tonight?”</p><p>"I'm always okay, Char. See you tomorrow." Gabriel hung up the phone, then looked at the computer. It was asking him to like profiles so people could message him? He blinked then shrugged, flicking through a few. It felt vaguely rude. What if he missed someone great because they had a shitty profile?</p><p>Cas found him a little later, cleaned up and wearing lounge pants and a t-shirt. “I’m going back to the cabin. Are you alright?”</p><p>Snapping the laptop closed, Gabriel looked at his brother. "Fine. You have fun now. The movie sucks. Ignore it."</p><p>Cas gave him a funny look. “Okay...?”</p><p>"It's a series. Whedon like hate fucked through the movie after it was canceled." Hell, he had told Cas earlier what he was doing. He just didn't want Cas to think that he was desperate.</p><p>Shrugging, Cas leaned over for another hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Hugging him close, Gabriel patted his shoulder. "Have fun, Cassie."</p><p>“I will.” Cas left his brother and headed back down to Dean’s cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Drying off his hands, Dean looked around the cabin. He'd tidied the place up, and he hoped it looked okay. Each of the dogs had been given a bone to chew, and they were now loudly chomping on them in the living room.</p><p>Chopin and Lucky both heard Cas knock and their tails began wagging furiously as they gnawed on their treats.</p><p>Checking through the window, Dean let Castiel in, trying not to stare. Nope. Not that kinda relationship, Idjit. Great, now he was hearing Bobby. "Hey, Cas."</p><p>“Hello, Dean.” Cas stepped into the cabin and relaxed when he saw his boys.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't let them think that you were the only one who spoils them." Grinning, the younger man headed for the couch.</p><p>“Of course. I’m just going to grab a snack, and I’ll join you.”</p><p>"Dude, I made sundaes. They're on the table waiting." Dean reached out and tugged on Castiel's hand before he could stop himself.</p><p>Cas’s eyes lit up and he followed Dean to the kitchen. “I love sundaes.”</p><p>"Good, I hope you like them. I got some pies earlier and I thought apple pie sundaes sounded good, so..." He moved, holding one of the dishes out to Castiel.</p><p>“Mm.” Cas gladly took the dish and a spoon. “You made an excellent choice.”</p><p>"Cool. Er, I put out some water and some sodas for us. Want to eat in the living room?" Nope. He wasn't going to concentrate on how good that bit of praise felt. He was going to bury that.</p><p>“If it’s okay with you, I don’t mind.” Cas grabbed a bottle of water.</p><p>Nodding, Dean headed into the living room, sitting on the small couch. It fit them, but it definitely had them invading each other's space a bit.</p><p>Cas kicked off his shoes and tucked his legs underneath himself. “Perfect.”</p><p>"Ready to start, then?" He already had the show loaded, and he only had to hit play.</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas dipped his spoon into his ice cream.</p><p>Uh-huh. Dean hit the button, then relaxed back into his corner. He picked up his spoon, taking a bite.</p><p>"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"</p><p>He had to think about that for a minute. “Butter pecan?”</p><p>Grinning, Dean pointed his spoon at Castiel. "That's damn good ice cream. I should pick some up for next time." Shit. Next time. That was embarrassing. Thank fuck the show was starting.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that for me… but I would not turn it down.”</p><p>"It's no big deal, man." He nudged him, then took another bite of his own ice cream.</p><p>It was a big deal to Cas, though. He took a bite of ice cream and moaned.</p><p>Fuck. That little moan. He was in such trouble. Castiel was supposed to be his boss. Maybe his friend. He wasn't interested.</p><p>Remy suddenly stood with his bone and came to the couch, his tail wagging.</p><p>"What are you doing, bud?" Dean reached over, stroking his ears. His fur was soft on his fingers, and he felt himself relaxing.</p><p>Remy rested his head on his human’s leg and huffed happily.</p><p>"Did you like your bone, Rem? Is it yummy?" He smiled offering him a bit of whipped cream on his finger.</p><p>Remy momentarily let go of his bone to lick the whipped cream.</p><p>Cas watched the two interact. “Gabe has something he calls a pup cup. It’s a cute treat for dogs and Chopin and Lucky love them.”</p><p>"Really? I will have to get Remy some. He deserves to be spoiled. He did a good job today." Dean finished his sundae and set the cup to the side.</p><p>“When Gabe makes one for my boys, I’ll ask him to make extra for Remy.” Cas reached over Dean’s lap to pet Remy.</p><p>The dog wagged his tail, nuzzling into Castiel's hand with a grunt of happiness. Dean, on the other hand, was reminding himself that Castiel's fingers were on Remy, not him, so there was no need for his pulse to be elevated.</p><p>“Good boy, Remy.” Cas gave him another scratch, then finished his ice cream and set the bowl with<br/>
Dean’s.</p><p>It went well until Lucky tried to climb up with them. Then the two men were buried beneath three dogs. All Dean could see was fur.</p><p>Cas laughed as he tried to situate the dogs. “I’m getting you a bigger couch.”</p><p>"If we plan on doing this... probably a good idea." Dean yelped as his dick was stepped on by Chopin, who finally laid down.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The older man asked, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Dean reflexively held himself, then pouted. "Chopin needs to lose weight."</p><p>“He’s a hefty boy.” Cas reached over and scratched Chopin’s floppy ear.</p><p>Chopin just grinned, thrilled to have settled in the middle, at least mostly. Dean couldn't hold a grudge and reached out to scratch along his back. "That hurt, man. No more stomping my dick, okay?"</p><p>The older man had to stifle a laugh. “Unfortunately he has done that to me before as well.”</p><p>"I'll add some cups to our list with the butter pecan ice cream." Dean snorted softly, relaxing back into<br/>
the couch and dogs.</p><p>Cas also relaxed, feeling surprisingly content with the seating arrangement.</p><p>The two men settled into the show, surrounded by the warmth of the dogs.<br/>
XXXX</p><p>Gabriel grunted as he set his coffee down. His phone pinged, and he blinked, picking it up. New message from *insert sn*. What? He blinked, opening it.</p><p>The message was longer than Gabe had expected and the man who sent it was blue-eyed with shaggy brown hair.</p><p>
  <b>Hello, my name is Sam. Your profile caught my eye and I just had to reach out. I see that you’re a veterinarian and you work on a ranch. I am a law student at Stanford and I graduate next year. I basically go to class, work, and sleep, which makes it hard for me to meet anyone. So one of my friends suggested I give this a shot. What are you hoping to find from this site? I would love to hear back from you. -Sam.</b>
</p><p>Staring at his phone, Gabriel sipped his coffee before flipping through the man's profile. He was gorgeous, and he sounded even better. But Stanford? Looking at his own profile, Gabriel facepalmed. Seriously? He'd somehow put in the wrong zip code! What if Sam was scared off by it? Hell... it was worth a try. <i>Sam,<br/>
I definitely can understand a hectic schedule. I wasn't expecting much when I signed up. Your profile is great- That's a hot Impala you're leaning against in the one picture. '67? I am looking for a serious relationship, a partner in crime, if you will. I want someone who I want to spend my day with and plan things around. So... time to 'fess up. I get it if I scare you off, but I wasn't exactly sober last night. I'm in Wyoming. I put in the wrong zip code. I honestly don't know what I was doing, but it's worth it if you're will to keep talking. -Gabriel</i></p><p>Sam’s next reply did not come until Gabe was already at work. His phone lit up with a new alert.</p><p>
  <b>Gabe, Thank you for your honesty. If you’re okay with it, I would like to keep talking with you, even if a friendship is all that comes of this. And yes, that is a 67 Impala. It belonged to my late brother and is my most prized possession. -Sam.</b>
</p><p>Grinning at his phone, Gabriel bit his lip as he realized that Sam had lost someone important to him. Fuck, his brother... He typed out a quick reply. <i>I'm more than okay with it. The other messages I got completely ignored everything about what I wanted. So what are you looking for? I'm sorry for your loss. I almost lost my brother. I can't imagine... I'm about to head to the clinic. I have surgeries lined up for most of the day, so I might not be able to reply until then. Have a great day in class, gorgeous. -Gabriel </i></p><p>Sam’s reply came a few minutes later.</p><p>
  <b>Thank you. He was a good man who had demons, and I miss him every day. I’m looking for someone to build a life with, someone who can make me laugh. And please don’t worry about your schedule. I have classes from 8-4 almost every day, so I can’t always message back quickly. But I will message you back. Good luck with your surgeries. -Sam.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>So I'll message you at 5 when I get off ;-) Ttys, Sam.</i>
</p><p><b>I’ll talk to you this evening.</b> The last message came with a picture of Sam. He was sitting in an empty classroom, looking bored.</p><p>Fuck. He was hot as hell. Gabriel bit his lower lip, resolving to send Sam a picture later. He was going to be late if he didn't get out the door. Ugh, why did he have to be in Palo Alto?! It had to be a hell of a drive. Would Sam even be willing to try? It wasn't like Gabriel could- or hell, even would leave the ranch. He loved his home and Cas... he couldn't live without him. He was clearly overthinking this.</p><p>He made it to the clinic just in time, hurrying over to Charlie. "So."</p><p>“Morning!” Charlie hugged Gabe for a moment.</p><p>He hugged her back, then opened his phone to his messages with Sam and handed his phone to her. "He's gorgeous. What the hell am I doing?"</p><p>Charlie scrolled and gasped. “Whoa. He’s an Adonis!”</p><p>"I know! And he messaged me and didn't mind that I am an idiot who apparently doesn't know where the hell he lives." Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face, adjusting his white coat over his scrubs.</p><p>“Hell, Gabe, don’t worry about the distance right now. Just talk to him. If things get serious, then you can talk about flying or driving out.”</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Except Gabriel definitely wasn't an Adonis. He was a sold 7 on a good day, and he could make it work for him, but most days he let himself go, and he was definitely not the same caliber. He jumped as Charlie snapped a picture of him with his phone. "Charlie!"</p><p>“Shut up. You’re adorable.”</p><p>"What are you doing? Give me my phone back." He reached for it, suddenly doubting the safety of his conversation with Sam.</p><p>“Nope.” Charlie grinned deviously as she sent the picture to Sam.</p><p>"You are a brat- give it here." He stole his phone back, then messed up her hair. <i>My friend Charlie thinks you're an Adonis. Feel complimented, She's a massive lesbian. She also sent that picture before I could get my phone. All right, scrubbing in. Ttys</i></p><p>Quite proud of herself, Charlie smirked at her best friend. “You are so gonna get laid.”</p><p>"You are full of it. Come on, we have work to do." He rolled his eyes, then moved to get to work.</p><p>“You’re right.” Charlie sidled up beside him and scrubbed in as well, but she didn’t stop smiling.</p><p>Their day was insanely busy, with Dean jumping in that afternoon to help with cleanup and feedings. Gabe finally stopped to eat just after five, and he had a new message from Sam.</p><p>
  <b>Wow, you’re hot. And you help animals. That’s a major plus in my book. Do you have any funny stories about your patients? Do you have any pets yourself?</b>
</p><p>Laughing at his phone, Gabriel debated which story he could tell him. <i>Hot, hm? And here I thought the same about you. ;-) And an Iguana named Azalea was brought in only to decide that she wanted nothing to do with any of it, even if I am hot. We spent an alarming amount of time looking for her only for Azalea to run into the crate that she'd been brought in with. I will think of something funnier to tell you later lol. And I do, with my brother. We have a ranch together, and two dogs, Chopin and Lucky. I frequently have foster animals around, so there's that. What about you? Any pets of your own? I am now going home to shower, then I'm yours. I am sure Cas is going to be busy not flirting with our new ranch hand.</i></p><p>Sam replied quickly as Gabe finished his food and headed to his car. <b>I live in a dorm, so I can’t have any pets. But I would love to have at least two dogs and a cat. And Azalea sounds like a mess! I certainly would not run from you. ;)</b></p><p><i>I forgot to mention, my brother's cat, MC. He's a spoiled ball of fluff that was outside but is indoor only. We're going to build him an enclosed run if we find the time. Azalea is definitely a mess, but in good health so she has a long life ahead of her. And I'm glad. Seriously, I am more than a little interested in you already.</i> Gabriel hit send, then blinked as another message, this one much more vulgar showed up from another guy. Ugh. He started his truck and started towards his home.<br/>
When he arrived home, he had just pulled off his shoes when another message came in from Sam.</p><p>
  <b>You're hilarious. Would you consider texting with me instead of using this app?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh fucking please, gorgeous. Seriously. The time it took me to drive home I got like three disgusting messages, and I *know* that one kid! He's a KID. I mean, I guess he's eighteen, but barely legal isn't my type. 307-555-7821 </i>
</p><p>Gabe jumped into the shower after sending that message, and when he got back out he grabbed his phone. There was a message from a Palo Alto number and a picture of Sam.</p><p> Hi, it's Sam.</p><p>Grinning at the picture, Gabriel grabbed a piece of paper, scrawling, <i>Hello, Sammich! </i> on it before taking a selfie with it. <i>Now you know that I'm real 😉. </i></p><p>
  <b>That’s a relief. I was worried you were too good to be true. Attached to the message was a picture of Sam sitting at a desk in a small dorm room.</b>
</p><p><i>Fuck, Sam. You thought I was too good to be real? Have you looked at yourself lately? </i> Spotting Chopin and Lucky flopped out snoring on the couch, he grinned and snapped a picture of the pair. <i>These are Chopin and Lucky. </i></p><p><b>They're so cute! I want a dog more than anything</b> Sam gushed.</p><p><i>Shame it's seventeen hours from Wyoming or I'd have you to the ranch to show off my animals. </i> Fuck, that was too forward. Gabriel bit his lip. Now Sam knew that he'd looked up the drive time.</p><p>
  <b>Well, if this goes well for both of us, maybe I could visit your ranch on one of my breaks?</b>
</p><p><i>Hell fucking yes. I'd love that. Seriously.</i> </p><p>Sam sent another picture of himself, this time with a huge grin. <b>My responses might be a little slow. I have a shit ton of homework.</b> A picture of a stack of books and pens followed quickly.</p><p>
  <i>No worries, gorgeous. I'm going to make some dinner and see if Cas has flirted with the new hand at all or if he's still in denial and thinking he's subtle.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If I'm ever slow to respond, I promise, I'll get back to you when I have a moment.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>I appreciate that.</b>
</p><p>Gabe was grinning as Cas walked into the house, muddy and tired. "Hey. What's that smile about?"</p><p>"Uh... well... so last night, I was serious about joining that dating site, but I was high and I accidentally put in my zip code as Palo Alto." He blushed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "So... a man, Sam, messaged me, and we've been talking on and off since this morning. He's a law student, gorgeous, and he loves pets!"</p><p>"Wow. I'm glad for you." Cas tugged his dirty boots off and placed them by the door.</p><p>"Do you want to see his picture?" Pulling up his messages, Gabriel held up his favorite of Sam so far so that his brother could see it.</p><p>Cas looked at the picture and nodded. "He is quite attractive. How old is he?"</p><p>"Er... He's got one more year of law school." Gabriel paused, pushing his hair back. <i>Samshine, I'm trying to gush about you to my brother. He wants to know your age... and I don't know it. Help a guy out?</i></p><p><b>I'm twenty-seven. I hope that's okay, </b>Sam responded.</p><p>
  <i>More than, I promise. Any questions for me? I'm an open book.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm pretty terrible at this. Favorite snack?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Candy or other sugar. I'm easy, really. And I am too, gorgeous. What about you? What's your favorite snack? Favorite color?</i>
</p><p>Cas smiled at Gabe's moony eyes. "Go on, Gabe. I'll get dinner started."</p><p>"Oh. You should invite Dean up to the house. Call it a thank you for the other night, that way he doesn't have to make a meal for one." Blushing a bit, Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I already have," Cas murmured softly.</p><p>"Oh. That's good." Tucking his phone away, Gabriel watched as MC jumped to the counter from the fridge before yowling at Cas.</p><p>Cas came to the counter and scratched MC's back. "What are you yelling about?"</p><p>Arching into his hand, the cat chirped at him, moving to rub against him.</p><p>"Yes, I know you will die without attention. But I need to clean up."</p><p>"Definitely, so you're not all dirty when Dean-o gets here." Gabriel moved to pet the spoiled cat.</p><p>"Hush." Cas rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to clean up.</p><p>Gabriel laughed softly, moving to get out the things to start dinner. Corn and steak with a simple salad would work well enough.</p><p>When Cas came back downstairs, he could already smell dinner beginning. “Gabe, I was going to start dinner.”</p><p>"Uh-huh. And I beat you to it. How was everything today? Cole still pissed at Dean?" Gabriel flipped the steaks.</p><p>“A little, but I talked to him. He knows Dean was only trying to help him.”</p><p>"That's good, at least." Gabriel heard the dogs start barking excitedly just before there was a knock on the door. "That's got to be Dean."</p><p>“Probably.” Cas went for the front door and opened it. “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Dean offered Castiel a grin, and Remy jumped up to lick at his face. "Remy, come on! You know<br/>
better!"</p><p>The older man just laughed as Chopin and lucky came barreling downstairs. He scratched Remy’s<br/>
head. “Hope you’re hungry.”</p><p>"He's always hungry, but I'm starving." Dean grinned, entering the house to pet Lucky and Chopin.</p><p>“Good. Gabe is making steaks and they smell delicious.”</p><p>"Mm. Is that what that is? You're definitely right." Dean brushed past him, heading towards the kitchen with the three dogs at his heel.</p><p>“He’s in a great mood tonight so he’s celebrating.”</p><p>"Oh?" Dean raised a brow, blinking as he saw Gabriel dancing around the kitchen with MC.</p><p>“Yes. It seems he’s begun speaking with a lovely young man, and it has cheered him right up.”</p><p>"That's good. He seemed... down." Hell, Dean didn't remember seeing a grin like the one on Gabriel's face.</p><p>"Hey, Dean-o! Have a seat, dinner's about to be served." Setting down the cat, Dean moved to wash his hands at the sink.</p><p>“I didn’t have time to make a pie, but I did pick one up at the store,” Cas told Dean as they washed their hands.</p><p>"Oh? What sort?" Cas could bake? Fuck. Nope, definitely NOT interested in his boss. At all.</p><p>“Apple. You seem to have a great fondness for it.”</p><p>Grinning, Dean gave Castiel a one-armed hug before moving to get them some drinks from the fridge. He caught Gabriel's look and glared at him for a second before turning away.</p><p>Oh lord, these pair of idiots... Gabriel sighed, moving to put the plates on the table.</p><p>Pleased, Cas helped his brother. “Would you like to watch more Firefly tonight, Dean? If you’re tired I will understand.”</p><p>"Cas, of course, I want to watch Firefly." Dean set the drinks on the table, grinning as he sat. "Besides, I've got to show you a fuck load of things that you haven't seen."</p><p>Grabbing his phone, Gabriel sent out a quick message, <i>About to eat dinner. Hope the studying is going well. My brother and the ranch hand are being idiots.</i></p><p><b>Studying is exhausting, but I mostly enjoy it. And I only have to survive this year</b>, came Sam’s reply.</p><p>“I’m sure you do,” Cas rumbled.</p><p><i> Damn right. You can handle this shit no problem.</i> Gabriel set his phone down, starting to cut into his steak.</p><p>That rumble... Dean bit his lower lip, picking up his fork and taking a bite of dinner. He couldn't say anything wrong if his mouth was full.</p><p>Cas sat down next to Dean and filled his own plate. He was half-starving and Gabe’s steaks were mouthwatering.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to settle into the meal, and Dean looked over at Gabriel. "So tell me about your man?"</p><p>Gabriel blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "His name's Sam, and he's in Palo Alto for college. He seems great so far."</p><p>“Just be careful,” Cas cautioned gently.</p><p>"I know, I know. I intend to be, Cassie." But his brother was right. It was probably too good to be true. Sam was far better looking than he was, and even if he was interested, the distance...</p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late in the night, Cas awoke to the confusing sensation of being curled against a warm body. For a moment, just a moment, he thought… Amelia. Then reality came rushing back and he quietly withdrew from Dean.</p><p>Jerking awake, fear lit Dean's eyes as he fell off the couch and reached for something, anything to use for a weapon. He swore, and his eyes finally focused on Castiel. His eyes went wide. "Oh. Fuck. Cas... I..."</p><p>Confused, Cas stumbled to his feet. "Are you okay, Dean?"</p><p>Covering his face with his hands, Dean felt himself shaking again. "I'm.... fine. I'm fine." He had to be. He didn't get to 'not' be fine.</p><p>The older man wasn't sure what to do until he saw Remy sit at Dean's feet and lay his head in the younger man's lap. Then he quietly, uncertainly, sat down beside Dean.</p><p>Stroking shaking fingers through Remy's fur, Dean forced himself to ground himself. The floor, Remy, the bruise he'd just given himself, his clothing, the air from the fan on his face.</p><p>He could see Remy, the TV, and... Castiel? He blinked, looking over at him. "Cas?"</p><p>“I’m here, Dean. Are you okay?”</p><p>"It's not... I've probably got PTSD or something. I haven't..." He sighed, petting Remy some more.</p><p>“I’m going to get you some water.” Cas got up and retrieved two glasses of water before returning to Dean’s side.</p><p>Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "Thanks, Cas. I must have scared the shit out of you. I'm sorry." He hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep.</p><p>“You’re fine, Dean.” He gave a glass to Dean, then nursed his own water. “Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>No. Never. Fuck knew he wasn't supposed to talk about it. "I was on a special assignment on my last tour. It didn't go well. We were rescuing a child, but it was incredibly easy to get to her. I heard a noise and went to clear a room. They grabbed the girl, and a bomb went off. They were all killed, and... I got knocked out." He snorted softly, then drained the glass of water.</p><p>“Dean...I’m so sorry.” What could he even say to that?</p><p>"Yeah. Me too." Dean scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, then sighed, looking over at him.</p><p>"Remy was my dog- it's... he got to come home with me because his leg was busted to hell. He had surgery, he's good."</p><p>“Are you sure?” Cas looked at Remy with new understanding. “You know that Charlie and Gabe will do anything to help him.”</p><p>"I'm pretty sure." Hell, they'd been cleared to go home. His eyes burned, and Dean took a steadying breath. "Charlie said he was in great shape."</p><p>“Good.” He gently touched Dean’s back. “What can I do?”</p><p>Looking at him for a long moment, Dean gave a helpless little shrug. "I don't know, Cas. I don't even know."</p><p>“May...may I try something?”</p><p>Considering he hadn't run the fuck away, which would have made sense... "Sure?"</p><p>Nodding, Cas gently guided Dean’s head down into his lap. Then he began smoothing his hair back.</p><p>“Gabe has panic attacks,” he explained quietly. “This helps.”</p><p>Dean's brow furrowed a little bit at the thought of Gabriel dealing with something like that. "He does?" He took a slow breath, trying to focus on Castiel's hand in his hair.</p><p>Eyeing them, Remy moved to lay in front of Dean, cuddling back against him.</p><p>“Mm-hm. He had the first when he was sixteen.”</p><p>Hm. Maybe that was why he normally smelled like weed. "Oh." Still, poor bastard...</p><p>“He’s a good man. After my family...I wanted to die. I tried to kill my self, but Gabe saved me. Sometimes I worry...that having to worry about me stresses him even more.”</p><p>Looking up at Castiel, Dean shook his head. "Cas... he's your big brother. We do that, okay? Gabe loves the hell out of you."</p><p>“I know he does, and I’m grateful for him every day.” Cas stroked Dean’s hair again.</p><p>Settling down again, Dean timed his breathing with Castiel's. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd told Cas the truth, he hadn't run. He hadn't freaked... he was just soothing him. "Thanks, Cas."</p><p>“You’re welcome...” the burst of energy was already gone, leaving Cas drained. He looked at the clock and realized it was just after midnight.</p><p>Dean's fingers stroked along Castiel's knee, grounding himself. "It's late." He sat up slowly, yawning.</p><p>“Mm-hmm. And I know you’re exhausted...”</p><p>"You must be too." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You may be my boss, but you're a damn good friend."</p><p>Cas’s cheeks flushed with the praise. “Thank you...”</p><p>"Yeah. Just the truth, man." He patted Castiel's knee, then slipped to his feet. Remy was immediately at his side, protecting him.</p><p>Cas did not move off of the couch. “I think I’ll stay a little longer.”</p><p>"You..." Dean bit his lip, then sat again. How did Cas just know that the last thing he wanted was to be alone? "Want more water?"</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” Yawning, Cas reclined against the arm of the couch.</p><p>Lucky moved, snuggling his head into Castiel's lap. "I'm sorry. You're exhausted."</p><p>“It’s okay, Dean. I promise.” Cas scratched Lucky’s head.</p><p>Biting his lip, Dean looked at the screen, then started a home improvement show, so that they didn't miss Firefly. As is, they were going to have to figure out which episode they fell asleep during. "This<br/>okay?"</p><p>“It’s good.” His eyes were already closing again.</p><p>Taking the blanket from the back of the couch, Dean gently covered up Castiel. He was going to have to think of a way to thank his friend. Because he was a friend, even if Dean wished for more.</p><p>XXXX</p><p> </p><p>A week before fall break, Sam felt like he was losing his mind. He was exhausted and ready to quit, and as he walked from his last class of the day, he called his boyfriend. He called Gabe.</p><p>"Hey, Gorgeous! How are you doi- MC, no!c Gabriel grabbed the cat before he could jump into his pie dough.</p><p>“Babe, remind me this is all worth it.”</p><p>"It's definitely worth it. You're almost done, remember?" Setting down the cat, Gabriel focused on the conversation. "Talk to me. What's got you so stressed?"</p><p>“I’m just tired, and the diner is chewing me out for not working more. I don’t want to work on my break but I basically have to.”</p><p>"Or... you could come visit the ranch?" Gabriel offered, hoping that he wasn't rushing the other man.</p><p>There was a pause. “I really should work. My financial aid is running very low.”</p><p>"I'll pay for it. I mean, if that's a nice way of saying that it's too soon to meet, fine, but I have no problem doing that." The vet bit his lower lip, pacing the kitchen a bit.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Sam assured him. “I...I can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>"Me either. Will you let me do that for you, Samshine?" He asked quietly, trying not to plead.</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>"Seriously? You- yes!" Gabriel laughed, doing a little dance in the kitchen.</p><p>Sam laughed and unlocked his dorm door. “I hope it doesn’t cost too much for a plane ticket. I can always get a credit card.”</p><p>"Sam, I just told you that I was paying. When can you fly out? How long can you stay?" Grabbing his laptop, Gabriel started to look up flights.</p><p>“My last exam is Friday morning, and I have the entire following week off.”</p><p>"So... Friday afternoon you could fly out? I found a flight that looks good." First-class, too. That way Sam could stretch out.</p><p>“You did? Friday afternoon would be great.”</p><p>"Awesome! I'll book it and send you the flight details." Fuck, he was so excited. He and Sam had been talking for months, and he felt like he knew him better than anyone else that he'd ever be interested in. Hell, he was falling for him.</p><p>"Me too, Gorgeous. Seriously." He'd taken down his profile shortly after he and Sam started texting. He just wasn't interested in anyone else.</p><p>“At least I just have to get through three more exams.”</p><p>"Just three more. I promise to make you a delicious meal to welcome you ho- here." Really, Novak? He felt his cheeks burn.</p><p>Sam groaned loudly. “A home-cooked meal...”</p><p>"Damn right, with dessert, baby. I'm going to spoil the hell out of you." Fuck, that groan... it put all sorts of dirty ideas in his head.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I need, baby.”</p><p>"Well, pack your bags, gorgeous. I want to show you how to ride." Gabriel told him, bouncing a bit.</p><p>Sam let out a content sigh. “I can’t wait. I want to hold you.”</p><p>"Me either. I can actually snuggle you instead of my pillow when I'm talking to you late at night."<br/>Grinning, Gabriel pushed his hair back. "I warn you, I'm highly impatient."</p><p>Realizing how that sounded, the vet swore. "I mean, just to see you. Not about sex. Or anything. I'm not going to push you."</p><p>“I know. It means a lot to me.” Sam sat down heavily and groaned when his stomach growled. “I should get some food but the cafe is gross.</p><p>"Get ready to answer your door. I couldn't cook for you, gorgeous, but I did order you dinner." He'd no sooner finished speaking when there was a knock on Sam's door. "See, Cassie's eating with his Ranch Hand again, and I was thinking that maybe we could eat together?" Hell, that was hokey.</p><p>“Hell yes!” Sam hopped up and answered the door. He made sure to give the delivery person a tip, then he took his food and closed the door.</p><p>"It's as close as I could get to sharing a meal with you. Let me know how it looks, gorgeous." Gabriel swore as he remembered his pie, then finished rolling out the top crust. "You distracted me from my pie, Sammich. Let me get it in the oven, then we can sit to eat."</p><p>“Perfect.” While Sam waited, he cleared his desk and set up his dinner.</p><p>"I'm all yours now." Sitting at with is dinner at the table, Gabriel bit his lip. Soon, Sam would be right there with him. It was sort of mind-boggling.</p><p>“And I’m yours.” Sam propped his phone so he could see Gabriel. “What are you having tonight?"</p><p>Propping his phone up as well, Gabriel showed him the salad with grilled chicken. All right, so he was trying to look good for Sam, who seemed to be in ridiculously good shape. "Looks good, doesn't it?"</p><p>“It looks delicious.” Sam opened his own food. “Chicken penne? You’re a mind reader.”</p><p>"Eh. You mentioned it the other day. I just paid attention." He grinned, digging into his meal. Since he and Sam had first started talking, they'd spent hours together, on the phone and via text just getting to know each other. It was hard to believe that they were finally going to meet.</p><p>Beaming, Sam grabbed a fork. “You spoil me.”</p><p>"I haven't begun to spoil you yet, Samshine. You'll see that when you get here." Winking at him, Gabriel sipped his wine.</p><p>Sam smiled and tried his penne. “Mm...” after he swallowed the bite, he had to laugh. “Oh, guess what?"</p><p>"Mm? What's that?" He couldn't help but smile at Sam's happiness. Sipping his wine, he eagerly waited for the student to continue.</p><p>“Remember that guy I told you about? The one who’s been kind of a dick to me for weeks now?”</p><p>"Gordon? Or was it Jordan?" Gabriel tilted his head, wondering what had happened. The guy was an ass.</p><p>“Gordon. He had the nerve to hit on me today, and I took a lot of pleasure in telling him I have a gorgeous veterinarian boyfriend.”</p><p>"He did <i>what</i>?!" Glowering, it took Gabriel a moment before he registered what Sam had said.</p><p>"Is the gorgeous veterinarian aware that he's your boyfriend or is he just hoping that you're going to find him irresistible in person?" He grinned at Sam, leaning closer to the camera.</p><p>Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I’m hoping the gorgeous veterinarian will want to be my boyfriend...”</p><p>Fuck, he was adorable. If Sam was here, he'd be kissing him. "Oh, I promise you that he does. He's crazy about you, after all. Drives his coworkers nuts, except Charlie, who ships the two of you. Calls it Sabriel."</p><p>The younger man tossed his head back and laughed. “I’m looking forward to meeting her too.”</p><p>"Well, of course. I have to introduce my boyfriend to my best friend." Laughing with him, Gabriel made a mental note of the date and time. This day was important.</p><p>Sam continued to nibble at his penne. “My next exam isn’t until tomorrow afternoon. I’m going to study, then get a great night of sleep.”</p><p>"Good. I know how hard you've been working. If you were here, I'd be helping you relax." Gabriel took another bite of his salad, watching him closely.</p><p>“Yeah? How would you do that?”</p><p>"With a massage. You look like you carry a lot of tension in your shoulders and hips." Had Sam's voice just lowered or was it his imagination?</p><p>“I do. And exercise never seems to touch it.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>He didn't doubt it. Sam's hair was incredibly sexy, and Gabriel had been dying to run his fingers through it. "Definitely a massage, then. I will pick up some oil. When I'm done you won't feel stiff anymore."</p><p>“Only if I get to give you one, too. Deal?”</p><p>Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head as he watched him. "You're stubborn, Samshine, but I'll take that deal."</p><p>“Good. I can’t believe I’m finally going to see you!”</p><p>"And damn soon. Friday I'll have you in my arms, and I can't fucking wait." Gabriel finished his dinner, then pushed the plate away.</p><p>Sam also finished his dinner and moved to his bed. “That was delicious. And now I need to study. Want to help me?"</p><p>"Damn straight I do!"</p><p>“You’re the best.” Sam got comfortable and grabbed his textbooks and notes. “Let’s go this.”</p><p>While Gabe helped Sam study, Cas was at Dean’s cabin, as he was most evenings. Dean had just finished his shift at the clinic and Cas had finished his day as well.</p><p>Dean stepped out of his bedroom, freshly showered, and changed in something more comfortable than Jeans. "Cas, that couch is huge compared to the other one and the dogs still make it look small."</p><p>“Of course they do. They’re monsters.” Cas dropped down onto the couch. “What are we watching tonight?”</p><p>"The Princess Bride," Dean replied with a grin, moving to sprawl next to him. "You want to order pizza? I am feeling lazy today."</p><p>“Pizza would be delicious.” Cas pulled out his phone to place their order. “How was the clinic?”</p><p>"Good. Hannah and Alfie came by to bring Remy his new bandana." He pointed to the dog, who looked more than happy to have the red paisley around his neck.</p><p>“Oh, that’s precious.” Cas scratched Remy’s head. “I love it, Remy!”<br/>Remy licked at him, then rolled so that he could reach his belly.</p><p>"Demanding, aren't you?" Dean shook his head with a laugh.</p><p>“He is.” But Cas obliged him with a belly rub. “Good boy, Rem.”</p><p>Rem wagged happily, snuggling against his second favorite person.</p><p>Cas laughed and snuggled the sweet dog. “Pizza is on the way, Dean. I ordered your favorite.”</p><p>"You're spoiling me." Dean grinned, then stood. "I'll get us some drinks." And away for a moment so that he wouldn't think about kissing his best friend. Just a fucking. Friend because Cas didn't want more, and that was fine. "What do you want?"</p><p>“Water would be wonderful. Thank you, Dean.”</p><p>Dean waved away the words, heading into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to fill the glasses with water, but it was long enough. He was going to do this. He could be Castiel's friend. "So how is Gabriel doing?" He asked, moving to give the older man a glass.</p><p>“He’s great. He’s been on cloud nine since he began chatting with his online friend.”</p><p>"You think they'll meet?" The Marine asked, settling down on the couch next to Cas since Chopin was in his seat.</p><p>“Gabe wants to. I think he’ll try to arrange a meet as soon as he can.”</p><p>"Probably. He seems like he really likes the guy. He deserves to be happy." Sipping his water, Dean glanced at Castiel.</p><p>“He truly does. Ever since Kahli... he really does deserve someone who will treat him well.0</p><p>"Kahli?" Dean tilted his head a bit. Both of the men had been strangely quiet when it came to Gabriel's<br/>past relationships.</p><p>“Gabe was with her on and off for about five years.”</p><p>"What happened?" Dean tilted his head, frowning a bit at the thought of someone hurting his friend.</p><p>“She... she wanted his money. And other things.”</p><p>"Oh. Fuck. That's..." Dean reached over, rubbing Castiel's shoulder.</p><p>“He finally came to his senses and broke up with her, but it devastated him.”</p><p>"That's seriously shitty. I'm glad Gabriel is happy with his internet man." The blond was definitely<br/>smiling a hell of a lot more these days, that was for sure.</p><p>“So am I. He needs it.” Cas took his water and drank it. “What about you, Dean?”</p><p>"What about me?" Dean tilted his head, sipping his own water. Chopin tilted his head, then sniffed at Dean's glass, licking the side.</p><p>“Have you dated?”</p><p>"Oh. Er... not for a long time. I was seeing this girl named Lisa, but we broke up when I enlisted. She<br/>also wasn't too happy with the bi thing, so..." he shrugged, scratching Chopin's ears.</p><p>“You’re bisexual?”</p><p>His cheeks flushed, and Dean set his water down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, yeah. I dated a guy<br/>named Aaron, but we were more casual than anything."</p><p>The older man nodded thoughtfully. “I didn't mean to get so personal.”</p><p>"Cas, we're friends. I don't mind telling you about my sad excuse for a dating life." Hell, he'd already<br/>told him about the explosion. Cas had even calmed Dean down after another nightmare when there was<br/>an explosion on TV.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s sad... when you find the right person, you’ll understand why the others didn’t work<br/>out.”</p><p>Dean snorted softly, standing as he heard the pizza guy pull up. "There's not a happy ending for me, Cas. Hell, my own family didn't want me."</p><p>Cas’s brow furrowed and while Dean opened the door and accepted the pizza, he tried to think. Once they both had a slice of pizza, he looked at the other man. “Gabe and I may not be family...but we want you here.”</p><p>Setting the box on the coffee table, Dean was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Cas."</p><p>“I’m simply being truthful.”</p><p>"Yeah, still." Dean grabbed them each a plate before returning. It sort of blew his mind a bit.</p><p>Cas took a plate and hummed happily. “It smells enticing.”</p><p>"It does." Serving Castiel a slice, Dean turned to reach for his piece. "When I got home from the war, it was hell." He swallowed hard, staring at the pizza. Where the hell was that coming from? He sipped his water, cutting himself off.</p><p>The older man watched him intently. “I won’t press, but I hope you know that you can speak to me.”</p><p>"For a classified mission, they fucked up. It hit the news big about six years ago. I was about to enter my Dad's house, and I heard him." He swallowed thickly, trying to find words. "He was calling me a fucking coward and said that I had deserted my team. Then Sam...c he choked a bit on the name. "He said he was right. That I was a coward. I just... I left. I couldn't take it, not when I was still seeing their faces everywhere I looked."</p><p>“Dean...” setting his plate aside, Cas walked to Dean and gently touched his face. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”</p><p>The Marine's jaw tightened, and a tear spilled down his cheek. "I basically raised Sammy. Dad's... he's a drunk asshole who was gone more often than he was home after Mom died, and..." he'd said that about him. He'd had such conviction in his throat. The one thing he'd wanted was a hug from his brother, and…</p><p>Desperate to comfort his friend, but unsure of how inappropriate it would be, Cas finally held an arm out. The choice would be Dean’s and Dean’s alone.</p><p>Dean choked on a sob, burying his face into Castiel's shoulder. "S... Sorry. I..." he couldn't talk as he hugged the other man.</p><p>“Oh, Dean...” Cas held him in a tight hug. “Shh...”</p><p>It was like Dean couldn't stop it, now that the damn had broken. When had he last cried? He didn't even know.</p><p>“I’m here, Dean. Let it out.”</p><p>The pizza had gone cold by the time Dean calmed. His throat ached, and his eyes were beyond red. "Thanks, Cas," he finally croaked.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me.” He gently wiped a few of Dean’s tears away.</p><p>Dean stared at him, swallowing. He didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was move and break this moment.</p><p>His eyes locked on Dean’s and for a moment he was mesmerized by the stunning shade of green. Then he cleared his throat, letting his hand fall from Dean’s face. “I’m sorry. You’re in a vulnerable state...”</p><p>Dean caught Castiel's hand, his eyes wide. "Don't be sorry," he licked his lips, his gaze flicking to his lips before going back to his eyes. was Cas...? Did he mean...?</p><p>“I am.” A visible shiver went through Cas. “I’ve seen the way you look at me..”</p><p>Dean's cheeks heated, and he stroked his thumb over the back of the rancher's hand. "Is this something that you want?"</p><p>“You don’t want me, Dean. I’m broken...I’ve never moved on from my wife...my baby...”</p><p>"Cas, we've proven pretty damn well tonight that I am broken too. Maybe our pieces fit- and Amelia and Claire are incredibly important, and you should never have to move on. I wouldn't ask that of you. I want to know everything about them, and how you fell in love in the first place." Dean cupped his face this time.</p><p>Tears stung Cas’s eyes this time. “I’m afraid.”</p><p>Wiping his thumb gently under Castiel's eye, Dean nodded. "Me too. I'm not going anywhere, either way, Cas. I'm... I feel like I actually belong here." This cabin, the dogs, Gabriel and <i>Cas</i>... it was like a home that he'd never had.</p><p>“You do. You’ll always have a home here.”</p><p>Stroking his thumb over his cheek, Dean offered him a smile before lowering his hand. "Thank you, Cas."</p><p>“I mean it, Dean.” Cas reluctantly took a step back.</p><p>He moved, feeling his heart clench a little. It felt like they were distancing themselves from the intimate moment and conversation, and it hurt more than he'd thought. "I know." He offered him a smile, an honest one. At least he didn't have to worry about that. Castiel would always be his friend. "I should heat up the pizza."</p><p>“Yeah...might be a good idea.”</p><p>Dean turned, grabbing their plates and the box. Only way to make this food now was in the oven. Charlie had given him a pan with holes in it that heated the crust perfectly.</p><p>While Dean’s back was turned, Cas reluctantly sent a text to his big brother. <b>Gabe, I’ve messed up.</b></p><p>
  <i>What's going on? Cabin? I can be there in five.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>No, don’t come over. I just may have upset Dean.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Cassie, tell me what happened.</i>
</p><p>Dean carefully arranged the slices on the pan, a bit worried that Castiel was so quiet. He was introspective normally, but what if he'd ruined their friendship? And Cas had fucking <i>known</i> even though he'd done his best to hide it.</p><p><b>He’s romantically interested in me.</b> Cas sat down heavily.</p><p>
  <i>...How did you find this out?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>He told me as much.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Gonna need more than that, kiddo.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>He said that he was broken too, and maybe our broken pieces are meant to fit.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Seems about right to me.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>I can’t date him, Gabe.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>He’s my employee. And Amelia...</b>
</p><p>
  <i>He's more than an employee, and you know it. Amelia would be telling you to jump on him.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Gabe, I’m just not ready.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Okay</i>
</p><p>Cas sighed and put his phone away.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Dean asked, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“Oh...yes. Gabe just texted me.”</p><p>Nodding, Dean moved to grab a beer out of the fridge. "Want one?"</p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p>Uh-huh. That was great. Cas knew, and his reaction was to frown at his phone while texting his brother- Dean cut the thought off. They were friends, and he wasn't going to ruin it with angst. He had enough of that shit anyway. "Here. What was Gabe up to? He convince the boy toy to fly out yet?"</p><p>Cas relaxed and shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. But I anticipate an announcement any day.”</p><p>"I don't know anything about law school other than Sammy wanted to be a lawyer." Dean shrugged, sipping his beer. "I don't know what the breaks are like or anything."</p><p>Cas nodded and came to the table, sipping his beer. “I’m not certain, either.”</p><p>"I'll ask him tomorrow when I take the pie over to Hannah." He paused, moving to check the pizza. It was already hot, so he pulled it out and reserved their slices before sitting at the table.</p><p>Taking his slice, Cas Waited for it to cool a little before he bit into it. “Dean...”</p><p>Taking a bite of his pizza, Dean didn't even care that he burned his mouth a bit. It was delicious. "Hm?"</p><p>He hesitated, then gave Dean a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>Taking a sip of his beer to cool his mouth, Dean returned the look. "I'm glad that you're here. Sorry for sobbing all over you."</p><p>“No, that’s okay. I’m not upset. I’m glad I could comfort you.”</p><p>"I still feel a little ridiculous." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't remember the last time I cried like that."</p><p>“It’s a healthy release, Dean.”</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, the Marine shook his head, taking a bite of his pizza. There were a bunch of <i>releases</i> that he'd like to have, but not that one. "If you say so."</p><p>“I do.” Cas bit into his pizza and hummed. “Mm.”</p><p><i>he's flying out on Friday!</i> Castiel's phone chirped.</p><p>The pizza was delicious and Dean reached for a second slice.</p><p>Cas looked at his phone. “Oh. Gabe’s mystery man is flying out Friday.” He grabbed his phone and messaged his brother. Good!</p><p>"Really? That's great!" Dean fed a piece of pizza crust to Remy, scratching his ears.</p><p>
  <i>What if he hates it here? What if he decides that I'm not his type? What if he doesn't like me?</i>
</p><p>“And now he’s having a crisis.” <b>Calm down. You’re a fantastic person. What wouldn’t he like about you?</b></p><p>The phone rang, and even as Castiel answered it he was already taking, "I'm short. He's way over six feet. He's built like a model. He's a law student, and I-"</p><p>“You are Gabriel Novak. You’re hilarious, charming, one of the best veterinarians in the country.”</p><p>"...You're my brother. You're supposed to say that." The blond huffed.</p><p>“When have I ever lied to you?”</p><p>"And I agree with him, so shut up. Be happy." Dean told him at the same time.</p><p>"Third grade. You didn't want me to know you failed your spelling test." Gabriel sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I love him."</p><p>Cas swallowed thickly. “Then relax. How long will he stay?”</p><p>"It's a week. It's... I'm terrified, Cas. What if Khali's right?" He asked in a small voice.</p><p>Dean laid a hand on Castiel's. "You should go to him. Take the rest of the pizza."</p><p>Cas looked eyes with Dean. “Gabe, come to the cabin. You’re going to eat and we’re going to talk.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded after a moment, trying to calm his breathing. He grabbed a joint, then started towards his brother.</p><p>Dean frowned at the silent phone. "Cas, walk up and get him. I can wait here."</p><p>“Okay.” Cas put his shoes on again and rushed out of the cabin.</p><p>Spotting his brother, Gabriel moved to hug him. The anxiety rushing through him didn't even make sense now, and he felt like he was breaking out into a sweat.</p><p>Cas grabbed him and held him tight. “Shh...”</p><p>"C...Cas," he choked on a breath, trying to force his lungs to work.</p><p>“You’re okay... hey, Sam is going to love you. You know he is.”</p><p>Gabriel tried to nod, but he was quickly reminded by his anxiety that Sam didn't know about this. Didn't know he was a freak who would panic over thoughts that wouldn't stop...</p><p>“I’ve got you.” One arm still around his brother, Cas began leading him toward the cabin. “You know I won’t leave your side.”</p><p>Then Remy was greeting them at the door, and he swallowed hard, following him into the room. "I'm sorry, Cas, I'm...." He bit his lower lip.</p><p>Dean was there, motioning him towards his living room. "It's okay, Gabriel. You're going to be just fine."</p><p>Cas gave Dean a grateful look as he settled his brother on the plush couch. “Dean’s right. You’re fine... I’m going to get you some tea.”</p><p>Gabriel wanted to protest, but then he had Remy in his arms, the dog crowding into his lap and he was licking at his face. He paused, stroking his fingers through his fur.</p><p>"Remy helps me with my anxiety. He just seems to know what to do. He's not trained or anything," Dean told him quietly, watching as the blond seemed to breathe a little easier.</p><p>Cas hurried to make Gabe a cup of peppermint tea, his very favorite. He trusted Dean completely to not upset Gabe further.</p><p>"Here, Gabriel." Dean took the joint from the blond's fingers. He looked like he'd forgotten it was there.</p><p>"No-" He blinked as he saw the Marine set it on the coffee table and go to open a window. He'd thought he was going to throw it away.</p><p>"Breathe, Gabriel. I'm going to find a lighter if you don't have one on you. I don't think Remy's going to budge." Chopin and Lucky were both watching from the dog beds- yes, Dean had dog beds for dogs that weren't his, they were guests, it was important- and he patted the blond's shoulders.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Finally, Cas came back with a steaming mug of tea. His brother was inhaling and he set the mug in front of Gabe. “Just take a few minutes, then we can talk.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded, snuggling Remy, breathing in the scent of the tea. "He's... Dean's finding a lighter?" He blinked, looking around for him.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas called out. “Do you need help?”</p><p>"Nah, I got it." He told him, coming back with a beaten up Bic. "Here, man."</p><p>Cas took the lighter and lit the joint for his brother. “There you go.”</p><p>Dean's eyes widened a bit as he saw Castiel exhaling the smoke.</p><p>Gabriel seemed to think nothing of it though and leaned into his brother as he took the joint. "Thanks."</p><p>“Love you.” Cas looked to Dean, embarrassment creeping into his eyes.</p><p>"Love you," the blond mumbled, taking several large hits. Dean shook his head, sitting on the couch on the other side of Gabriel. "My brother and I used to cuddle like this. He was crawling into my bed since he was born, practically." He took the joint when Gabriel offered it to him, inhaling the pungent smoke before offering it to Castiel.</p><p>Cas took a small hit and returned the joint to Gabe. “Gabe and I have been inseparable. The cuddling...it was one more thing Khali hated.”</p><p>Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "Nothing about me was good enough, Cas. She was just finding things to hurt me at that point."</p><p>Watching him smoke the joint, Dean reached over, rubbing his back only to get tugged more properly into the snuggle.</p><p>Cas managed to get his arm around both his brother and Dean. “Are you okay with this, Dean?”</p><p>"This is just fine," Dean assured him, taking the joint as Gabriel passed it again. "Your boyfriend is going to like you just fine, Gabriel. You're a good man. That ex of yours is a bitch who was set on tearing you down. You deserve more."</p><p>Nodding enthusiastically, Cas snuggled Gabe. “Exactly.”</p><p>Ashing the joint into the soda can by the couch, Dean handed it off to Cas after hitting it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good man, Dean," Gabriel told him quietly, rubbing his back.</p><p>Cas looked at Dean fondly. “I would have to agree.”</p><p>Dean snorted softly, ducking his head away from his fond eyes. He'd argue that it was the weed, but he didn't want them to gang up on him. That look, though... it made something like hope curl in his chest.</p><p>Pleased, Cas rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder.</p><p>The rest of the joint was smoked in silence, and Gabriel paused. "Dean... did you realize that Hannah asked you to <i>dinner</i> tomorrow?"</p><p>Blinking at him, Dean raised a brow. "Yeah, we're having pie. It's no big deal."</p><p>“Pie?” Cas felt a tiny bit of jealousy.</p><p>"Dude, it's a date. She got a sitter for Alfie." Gabriel told him, shaking his head.</p><p>Dean blinked, going over the invite again. Oh.</p><p>The other man knew he had no right, but he couldn’t help the jealousy curling inside of him. “She’s a good woman.”</p><p>"She is, but I thought that it was... I didn't..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.</p><p>“I’m sure she finds you attractive. You’re an attractive man.”</p><p>"But I wasn't... I don't..." fuck. How did he even get out of this? How had he not realized what Hannah was offering?</p><p>Gabriel patted his shoulder. "She just has good taste, Dean-o."</p><p>“Mm-hmm. Clearly,” Cas agreed quietly.</p><p>But Castiel didn't want him. He didn't want what Dean had offered him, so why did Dean feel like he was doing something wrong? Slouching down on the couch, the Marine sighed.</p><p>Remy squirmed over to Dean, whining softly.</p><p>"Hush, Rem." Dean stroked his ears, then kissed his furry head. "We should find a movie to watch." Something, anything, to distract him from the ache in his chest.</p><p>Cas nudged Gabe. “Want to pick a movie?”</p><p>Looking at Cas, Gabriel tilted his head, "what about Robinhood, Men in Tights?"</p><p>His brother chuckled. “Of course.”</p><p>Dean squirmed out from under the German Shepherd, who didn't seem to want him to get up before going to start the movie.</p><p>Gabriel cuddled closer to his brother, telling himself that it was going to be all right.</p><p>Cas grabbed the remote and within a couple of minutes, the movie was starting. He hugged his brother tighter.</p><p>"You okay?" Gabriel asked softly. Dean had excused himself to the bathroom for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t know, but that doesn’t matter. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>"I'm... I'll be okay. I love him. I do. He's never given me a reason to worry." He sighed a bit, then smiled, telling him how Sam had actually asked him out. "He was bragging up his gorgeous veterinarian boyfriend. I asked him if the vet knew..."</p><p>A smile curved Cas’s lips. “That’s very sweet.”</p><p>"Yeah." Smiling, Gabriel looked up as Dean came back into the room. "Welcome back, Dean-o."</p><p>"Sorry about that." He sank back down on the couch, leaning against Gabriel. He yelped as Remy jumped back into his lap.</p><p>Remy gave Dean sad eyes and licked his face.</p><p>Dean hugged him to him, kissing his head again before looking back at the screen. Castiel didn't want him that way. There was no reason to feel guilty.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Dean shook his head as he got ready for his date- he wanted nothing to do with it, and he didn't make a special effort or anything outfit wise. He almost wanted to call Charlie, but he didn't want to gave to tell her how Castiel hadn't wanted him. He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, getting ready to go to the truck Cas had given him to use. "Ready, Remy?" At least Gabriel had made the pie. He just had to go pick it up. Before long, he was knocking on the door. Hopefully, Cas was busy or something. He was the one who answered the door though. "Oh. Hey, Cas."</p><p>“Hello, Dean. Gabe finished the pie for you.”</p><p>"That's great." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't see much of you today…”</p><p>“I kept busy, and you were getting ready for your date.”</p><p>Dean looked down, then nodded. "I should go get that pie." He slipped around Castiel, heading into the kitchen. He didn't want him. He'd be his friend... if Cas would have him. He grabbed the dessert as he saw Gabriel, happily chatting on the phone outside. Fine.</p><p>Cas nodded slightly when Dean returned with the pie. “Have a nice night, Dean.”</p><p>"Yeah... you too, Cas." Dean headed out to the truck, hating everything about the day so far.it wasn't long and he was knocking on Hannah's door, Remy at his side.</p><p>The door opened and Hannah greeted him with a shy smile. “Hi, Dean.” She was wearing a soft blue cotton dress and her hair was swept up in a bun.</p><p>"Hey, Hannah. I uh..." Dean stared at the widow, but she looked lovely. She'd obviously put effort into dressing and trying to make herself look pretty. He felt like an ass. "I brought pie. You look... pretty."</p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” She took the pie and let him inside. “I hope you’re hungry.”</p><p>"I haven't really eaten today. Whatever you made smells good." He told her, following her inside.</p><p>“I’m so glad.” Hannah Set the pie on the already-made table. “I made spaghetti and homemade garlic bread.”</p><p>"Sounds great to me." Remy nudged at his thigh, and he scratched his ears. "How's Sully doing? Back to normal?"</p><p>“He’s wonderful! Charlie and Gabe are miracle workers. I... I don’t know what we would have done if we’d lost him."</p><p>"Yeah. I know what you mean." Offering her a smile, he accepted the beer that she offered him. "So..."</p><p>“So...” she looked up at him with big eyes.</p><p>Dean sipped his beer looking around the kitchen. "I was just thinking that I like your house. It looks like a real home."</p><p>“Thank you. We’ve lived here all of Alfie's life. It’s the only home he’s ever known.”</p><p>"He's lucky. We didn't have anything like that growing up." He looked over at her, tilting his head. "Hannah, are you all right?"</p><p>Her lower lip trembled. “Am I that obvious...?”</p><p>"Hannah..." he moved, gently touching her shoulder. "It's okay, whatever it is. You can talk to me."</p><p>“Everyone says...I need to move on. For Alfie’s sake.”</p><p>"Oh, Hannah... no, sweetie." Dean hugged her close, rubbing her back. "You and Alfie will move on in your own time. You don't need to do a damn thing you're not ready for."</p><p>“But he needs a father... and I...”</p><p>"Shh... he has a Dad, who you're going to tell him all about. If he needs a guy to hang out with, I am more than willing to do that, but if you're not ready, Hannah, you're not. Don't force yourself to do something because of what other people are telling you." Cupping her face, he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. He couldn't help but find it a bit ironic.</p><p>Hannah let out a soft sob and looked down at the floor.</p><p>"You are an amazing woman, Hannah. Truly. Don't doubt that." He tilted her head up and hugged her close.</p><p>She froze before slowly returning the embrace.</p><p>"Besides... I gotta be honest with you, sweetie, I'm... rather stuck on someone else." Dean rubbed her back gently.</p><p>“Is it Castiel?” She sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>He snorted softly. "Yeah. That obvious, hm?" He couldn't help but wonder how much human contact Hannah'd had since her husband passed. He'd hold her as long as she needed.</p><p>“He looks at you like you hung the moon. He hasn’t looked at anyone that way since his wife...” she sighed tearfully. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p>"Hey, stop, Hannah. You didn't do a damn thing wrong, and before I left the service, I'd have been all over you. You're a damn beautiful woman. Cas even. Said so." Dean kissed her forehead.</p><p>She finally gave him a tiny smile. “Can we still have dinner?”</p><p>"Please- spaghetti and homemade garlic bread? You're damn right I'm staying." Dean shot her a grin, stepping back. "What can I do to help?"</p><p>“Help set the table? And I made enough for you to take back to Cas and Gabriel, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>"That's great, Hannah, thanks." Dean found two plates and the silverware, quickly setting their places.</p><p>"You know, this is the first date I've had in six years. I'm glad it's with you."</p><p>“I feel exactly the same.” Hannah poured two glasses of fresh lemonade. “You know you can always have dinner with us. If you want.”</p><p>"I'll take you up on that." Dean grinned, taking the lemonade from her. "You and Alfie are great company."</p><p>“Alfie just adores you. You’re so kind to him.”</p><p>"He's a cool kid. I mean, he quoted Star Wars to me." He told her as he watched her fix two plates.</p><p>“He loves Star Wars so much.”</p><p>Dinner passed easily, as did dessert. The pair spent long hours talking, and before he knew it, it was eleven. "Shit, Hannah- I have to go. I'm helping set up the house tomorrow for Gabriel's man to visit."</p><p>She nodded and handed him two wrapped plates of dinner. “Go ahead. This has been wonderful.”</p><p>Dean leaned forward, taking the plates as he kissed her cheek. "Definitely. We can make this a thing- you, me, and Alfie, best friends?"</p><p>Remy eyed them, then wiggled between the humans, pushing them apart.</p><p>“I love it.” She laughed and patted Remy’s head.</p><p>"Have a good night, Hannah." He nodded and headed for the truck. He was still grinning as he snuck into the big house to put the plates in the fridge for tomorrow. Castiel and Gabriel had to be in bed already.</p><p>When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see Cas standing there, barefoot, and eating ice cream.</p><p>Dean paused, holding the plates tighter. "...Cas?"</p><p>Cas slowly looked at Dean, his brow furrowing. “Dean...?”</p><p>"Uh... hey. Hannah sent spaghetti and garlic bread. I was just putting it in the fridge. I thought that you would be in bed." He held out one of the plates to him.</p><p>Cas’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the plate with his free hand. “Oh, spaghetti! I’m starving!”</p><p>Blinking, Dean tilted his head as he watched Castiel discard the ice cream for the pasta. "Cas? Are you... high?"</p><p>He chuckled and nodded. “It would seem so,” He observed as he sat down and unwrapped the spaghetti.</p><p>"Uh-huh... did you and Gabriel have a good night, then?" Dean put the other plate in the fridge before he put away the ice cream.</p><p>“Mm-hmm. Gabe makes me feel better.”</p><p>"What did he have to make you feel better about?" The Marine tilted his head, sitting with him at the table.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>"Me?" Dean frowned, watching Castiel eat. "What about me?" Fuck. Had he creeped Cas out? Was that what this was? He jumped as Remy put his head on his knee.</p><p>The older man heaved a sigh. “I can’t have you.”</p><p>Blinking at Castiel, Dean tilted his head as he pet the German shepherd. "...why not?"</p><p>“Are you crazy? You’re gorgeous and perfect!”</p><p>"Er... not so much, Cas. I still don't see why you can't have me. You're gorgeous and one of the best men that I have ever met." Was it fair to have this conversation while Cas was high? Maybe not, but it was happening.</p><p>“You make me happy. I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>That made Dean's heart hurt, and he sighed a little. "...Yes, Cas, you do. You deserve it more than anyone that I can think of.”</p><p>He took a bite of his spaghetti, sighing tearfully. “I wish that were true.”</p><p>"But it is, Cas. You could have me if you wanted me." Dean reached over, touching his hand. He<br/>couldn't not, especially when Cas was crying.</p><p>“You don’t want me...”</p><p>"Except I do, Cas. I even told Hannah that tonight." he stroked his fingers over Castiel's. "The only thing holding back is you."</p><p>He gave a half-hearted smile and poked at his spaghetti. “This is some awesome weed.”</p><p>"Seems like it." Dean leaned back in his seat, watching him closely.</p><p>Cas took another bite and yawned. “I’m pretty tired.”</p><p>"You should sleep, Cas. Go ahead. I'll clean this up." Dean assured him, standing. "Go to bed, hon."</p><p>Hesitating, Cas closed his eyes. “I don’t want to be alone...”</p><p>"Okay. I'll come with you, all right?" He assured him, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” he repeated, but he stood up and waited for Dean.</p><p>Dean cleaned everything up, then moved to slip his arm around him. "Come on, Cas."</p><p>Grateful, Cas leaned into Dean’s hand.</p><p>He carefully guided the other man into his bedroom, "You should get changed, Cas."</p><p>“Mm.,.okay.” Cas padded over to his dresser and found his most comfortable pajamas. Then he peeled off his shirt and pants, until he was clad only in boxers.</p><p>Dean flushed, looking abruptly in the opposite direction. Fuck. He was fit, lean muscle that the Marine wanted to spend hours touching. He kicked off his shoes, intending on sitting in the chair by the bed.</p><p>It took a minute, but finally, Cas was wearing his pajamas and he turned around. Yawning loudly, he sat down on the bed and looked at Dean.</p><p>"I'll just sit in the chair, Cas." He definitely wasn't welcome in his bed. Dean wasn't sure what to<br/>make of everything, especially with Cas being high. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>Racing in, Remy vaulted into the chair.</p><p>“Why?” Cas chuckled at Remy’s antics. “There’s plenty of room for you and Remy.”</p><p>"Oh. Er... it's your bed, Cas. I don't want to intrude." Gabriel frowned, shaking his head.</p><p>“You’re not intruding. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused, then gave a slow nod. "Okay. If you're sure." He could sleep in his clothing. It'd make for an uncomfortable night, but he couldn't exactly strip often l.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Pleased, Cas pointed to the dresser before he stretched out. “I have more sleep clothes in there.”</p><p>Fuck. Sober Cas was going to regret this. He was going to regret this, but just once, he could pretend... sleep in Castiel's bed... in his clothing. "I... sure." It didn't take Dean long to change, sure that Castiel had better things to do than watch him. He moved to crawl into the bed.</p><p>Cas looked pleased with himself as the bed dipped beneath Dean. “We still have to get the house ready,” he yawned, turning off the lamp by his bed.</p><p>"Yeah. I have an alarm set." Cuddling into the pillow, Dean watched Castiel move to relax back into the bed.</p><p>“Good.” As his eyes adjusted, he studied Dean’s face in the little light provided by the moon shining through the window.</p><p>Remy jumped up on the bed, sprawling at their feet before he settled with his head on Dean's leg.</p><p>Biting his lip, Dean stared at Castiel, unsure what else to say to him.</p><p>“Good boy, Remy,” Cas rumbled as he scooted closer to Dean.</p><p>The Marine felt his breath catch, and he swallowed hard. What was going on? He didn't understand what Castiel was doing.</p><p>Tentatively he settled a hand on Dean’s side. “Try to rest. And...and thank you for staying...”</p><p>Giving a small nod, Dean allowed himself to lay a hand on Castiel's side too. "Anything for you, Cas. Sweet dreams."</p><p>The older man let out a deep breath. “I hope you’re here when I wake up…”</p><p>"I will be, Cas. Get some rest. It's a big day for Gabriel tomorrow, and you know he's going to be a Diva about the house," Dean told him quietly.</p><p>“I know.” Cas giggled softly. “Gabe finally has someone to love.”</p><p>Amusement quirked Dean's lips, and he smiled as he watched him. He was so damn beautiful... "Yeah. He can stop listening to Queen when he's getting sulky."</p><p>The statement made Cas laugh again. “Exactly. And he won’t be so mopey!”</p><p>"Yeah. He deserves to be happy." Yawning, Dean covered his mouth before stretching.</p><p>“He really does. More than anyone I know...but you.”</p><p>Damn if that didn't make his heart hurt. "We should sleep."</p><p>“Okay. But I mean it.” Cas snuggled into his pillows. “You deserve happiness.”</p><p>Maybe... but Dean doubted that would get it. Actually, he didn't. Castiel was so much more. He'd had it all. Then he'd lost it, and Dean wasn't jealous of Amelia, and he definitely didn't want to have Castiel get over it, but he wasn't that good. He was just him. "Night, Cas. See you in the morning."</p><p>“Good night, Dean.” Cas scooted a little closer to the younger man and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning had Dean's phone going off on the dresser, and he grumbled in his sleep, pressing his face into Castiel's neck. They were intertwined, wrapped around each other.</p>
<p>Cas grumbled at Dean’s shifting. “Stop moving,” He slurred, half awake.</p>
<p>Shushing Castiel, and the alarm, Dean let himself fall back asleep. He was too comfortable to be awake.</p>
<p>Cas’s breathing evened and he drifted off again with Dean.</p>
<p>Bouncing into the room, Gabriel froze as he saw the scene on the bed.."Ohh, Cassie, you actually seduced him! And after you told me to fuck off! Good one!"</p>
<p>Startled, Cas lifted his head.”Gabriel?”</p>
<p>"Get up, love birds! My boyfriend is flying in today!" Gabriel threw a pillow at them and left the room.</p>
<p>Cas heaved a dramatic sigh and laid his head back down. “Assbutt.”</p>
<p>"....Cas, did you just seriously call him an assbutt?" Dean snorted slightly, pushing his hair back from his face. Ugh... he was going to have to get up. Did Cas even remember the night before?</p>
<p>“He is an assbutt!” Cas protested, making no move to untangle himself from Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>"Can we turn off my alarm, at least? It's loud." Dean glared at his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah..” Cas reached over, managing to silence the offensive sound.</p>
<p>Dean fidgeted a bit, loathe to move. He was so comfortable, but Castiel wasn't his. What was he supposed?</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get up. How long do you suppose we have before Gabe comes in and sets the bed on fire?”</p>
<p>"About two minutes. I can hear him downstairs." Offering him a smile Dean ruined it with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Likely.” Cas laughed when Remy squirmed between them. “Good morning, jealous.”</p>
<p>A bit relieved for the interruption, Dean pet the dog. "Morning Brat-dog. How are you?"</p>
<p>Remy wagged his tail and licked at Dean’s hand while Cas grinned.</p>
<p>Scratching at Remy's ears, Dean hugged the dog. His eyes caught on Castiel's grin, and he tried to ignore the rush of emotions that he was feeling. He'd never felt anything like this. He just hoped that it didn't hurt.</p>
<p>“I love how much of a spoiled brat he is,” Cas joked, rubbing Remy’s head.</p>
<p>Remy licked at Castiel's scruffy chin, then made a face at the sensation of his stubble on his tongue.</p>
<p>Dean snorted, then yelped as Gabriel came in with a water soaker.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, stop!” Cas yelped as the water hit his face.</p>
<p>"You signed a contract last night! I have you on video doing so!" Gabriel told him, frowning at his younger brother.</p>
<p>Dean rolled out of bed, removing the plastic squirt gun from Gabriel's hands. His borrowed pants and shirt clung to his skin.</p>
<p>“You assbutt! Calm down.”</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned at Castiel, then huffed, leaving the room with a glare.</p>
<p>Sighing, Dean stepped into Castiel's bathroom to empty the gun of water before he set it on the sink. He set it on the sink before padding back out to Castiel. "I should go get changed.”</p>
<p>Cas gave Dean a remorseful look. “I’m sorry about that. My brother is a child. If you want, come back and I’ll make breakfast for you.”</p>
<p>"I... sure." Sure? He didn't even know what the hell was going on with the other man. It didn't make sense to him. "I'll wash your stuff and get it back to you later."</p>
<p>“No rush.” He reached out and squeezed Dean’s arm. “Thank you for staying.”</p>
<p>Flashing Castiel a smile, Dean reminded himself that they practically cuddled on the couch. This was no different. "No problem, Cas. Seriously. I'll go get changed. You stop Gabriel from... whatever he's going crazy over now."</p>
<p>“A wise idea.” Cas hesitated only a moment before he pulled Dean into a tight hug.</p>
<p>Hugging him back, Dean relaxed in spite of himself. "See you soon, Cas." He hugged him tighter before he headed out of the room, forgetting his clothing from the night before.</p>
<p>After he watched Dean go, Cas went to find his worked up brother.</p>
<p>Gabriel was pacing on the balcony, smoking a bowl. He hadn't even been able to roll a joint- his hands had been shaking. He'd taken the week off of work for Sam, and that was fine, but fuck, he was terrified that this wasn't going to go well.</p>
<p>When Cas saw him, he softened a bit. “Come on, Gabe. Sam will be here this evening. We’ll have everything done by then.</p>
<p>Glancing at his brother, Gabriel sighed. "Must you be so logical?" He set the bowl down, then sat down himself in his usual chair.</p>
<p>“Yes, especially when you use a water gun as an alarm clock.”</p>
<p>"You agreed to it last night, vehemently. 'Gabriel, I swear, you can even wake me up with Betsy if I don't get up!'." The blond shook his head, then looked at his brother. "So... Dean was in your bed."</p>
<p>Cas nodded and shrugged his shoulder. “I think I asked him to.”</p>
<p>"...And how do you feel about that? You guys were pretty wrapped up in each other."</p>
<p>“I still don’t believe he could want me that way.”</p>
<p>"Cas..." Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "You told me yourself that he was romantically interested in you. I have the texts." His brother was so damn smart but completely stupid at the same time.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve it!” He blurted out, shoving his fingers through his hair. “I don’t deserve him!”</p>
<p>"Why not?" Standing, Gabriel faced his agitated brother. "You're the best damn man that I know, Castiel."</p>
<p>He let out a humorless chuckle. “Except for getting my wife and child killed, yeah, I’m a stand-up guy.”</p>
<p>"You didn't, Cas. It was the other driver, who was fucking drunk. Not you." Gabriel shook his head, staring at him. "Amelia would be kicking your ass right now."</p>
<p>The younger man looked down at the floor, his eyes stinging. “Come on. We need to eat before we clean up.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." Gabriel sighed, moving to hug his brother. "Love you, kiddo."</p>
<p>He tensed for a moment. “I...I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Pulling back, the older Novak headed inside. He fucking hated not being able to get that through his brother's head. It'd been utterly horrific the whole damn way around. He just didn't know what to do to make Castiel convinced that it wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>Cas followed him, and by the time Dean and Remy returned to the house, it smelled delicious. Lucky and Chopin greeted them enthusiastically at the door.</p>
<p>"Heya, boys." Dean gave them each a good scratching, then headed for the kitchen with all three at his heel.</p>
<p>"Apple pie stuffed pancakes on the table, Dean. Sorry about the water." Gabriel told him from the stove.</p>
<p>Cas popped an apple slice into his mouth after greeting Dean. Remy wandered to him for more scratches and he gladly obliged.</p>
<p>"Nah, today's a huge day for you. Hannah said it's a couple of hours to the airport?" Dean asked, sliding into a chair. "These look great."</p>
<p>“The airport Sam will be flying into is about two hours from here,” Cas confirmed. “I will make dinner after Gabe calls to let me know he’s on his way.”</p>
<p>"And I'll be finishing up with the horses in time for dinner." Dean leaned forward in his chair, cutting into his meal. "If I get done in time, I can help you cook, Cas."</p>
<p>“I would appreciate that. Thank you, Dean. I know Anna is looking forward to you coming to her.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem." Taking a bite of his waffles, Dean moaned, his lashes fluttering. "Damn, these are good."</p>
<p>“My brother is a phenomenal cook, especially when it’s sweet.”</p>
<p>Huh. Gabriel hadn't thought that he would be the Novak to make him moan. "So, how'd the date go, Dean?" He waved away Castiel's words.</p>
<p>Cas glared at his brother.</p>
<p>Gabriel just grinned at Dean, more than ready to torment Cas if he needed to.</p>
<p>"Good, really. She made spaghetti and meatballs and homemade garlic bread. There's a plate in the fridge for you. Cas demoed his last night." Dean shook his head with a laugh. "The food was delicious."</p>
<p>"It was," Cas agreed, nibbling his pancake.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she wants to make it a weekly thing," Dean replied with a grin.</p>
<p>Gabriel froze with the fork halfway to his mouth. "That… that's nice."</p>
<p>"Yeah. She was feeling all pressured to get over James too soon, and so she asked me out. She was pretty upset, so I told her to ignore those dicks and move at her own pace." Dean met Castiel's gaze, watching him intently. "We agreed to be friends."</p>
<p>Relief suddenly washed over Cas and he relaxed into his chair.</p>
<p>"Seriously, Dean?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, but the Marine just grinned, finishing his food.</p>
<p>Cas finished his breakfast and put his dirty plates in the sink. "Okay, I'm ready to begin cleaning."</p>
<p>Gabriel stood, clearing the table. "Alexa, play my cleaning list." Peaches and Cream started playing, and Dean blinked, raising an eyebrow. He really didn't understand Gabriel's music taste.</p>
<p>Cas patted his brother's back. "Have you decided what time you're leaving to pick up Sam?"</p>
<p>"He gets there at four, so I figured 1:30? I am worried about parking." Gabriel made a face, starting to sweep.</p>
<p>"I'll mop when you're done sweeping," Dean told him, then spotted a second broom. "I'll start the living room."</p>
<p>"I'll do the dishes." Cas went to the sink and grabbed the soap.</p>
<p>The cleaning commenced, and before Gabriel knew it, he'd hopped in the shower, gotten dressed in his best outfit, and was headed for the airport. The day seemed like a blur of activity.</p>
<p>He arrived at the airport twenty minutes before Sam's plan was scheduled to land. Finding a quiet spot, he plugged his phone in and settled into a chair to relax. Or try to. He was practically shaking. He checked on the flight and saw it was on time. Fuck. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and he would see Sam.</p>
<p>As the ten minutes ticked by, Gabe stood up and absently paced. He could see the plane that he was sure was Sam's touchdown.</p>
<p>"Fuck." This was happening. He pushed his hair back, chewing the mint in his mouth. He could see the people starting to come through Arrival, and he felt his heart start to race.</p>
<p>Suddenly a tall, dark-haired man began making his way through the crowd. He looked tired and a little confused.</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes caught on broad shoulders, high above the rest, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Sam!" He hurried towards him, slinging his arms around him.</p>
<p>Sam caught the older man, all the tension leaving his body. "Gabe!"</p>
<p>"You're here! And gorgeous!" Laughing, Gabriel pressed his face into the younger man's neck as he clung to him. "You said you were a seven, you liar. You're past a ten."</p>
<p>The younger man laughed as he squeezed Gabe tight. "I'm glad you think so." He managed to haul Gabe over to a less crowded spot. "Let me see you."</p>
<p>Gabriel flushed, straightening his black button-down shirt. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, and he knew from rave reviews, they hugged his body just right. He just hoped that Sam would appreciate them as well. Holding out his arms, he smirked and gave a turn. "See anything you like?"</p>
<p>Sam's eyes darkened. "You're stunning..." He pulled Gabe back into his arms and studied his face.</p>
<p>Such earnest admiration hadn't been quite what he'd expected, and the blond's breath caught. "Samshine, I think you're just seeing your reflection in my eyes."</p>
<p>"No. I'm just seeing you." He raised a big hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Gabe's ear.</p>
<p>"Sam..." God, he wanted to kiss him. Gabriel licked his lips, studying Sam's hazel eyes. Reaching up, he smoothed a lock of Sam's hair back from his face, copying him.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe...I’m really looking at you.” Sam looked like he had won the lottery. “God, you’re real...”</p>
<p>"I was thinking the same about you..." his boyfriend was the most gorgeous man that he'd ever seen, hands down. "You're beautiful."</p>
<p>His cheeks flushed and he stroked Gabe’s arm slowly. “As amazing as this is, can we grab my bags? I want to be alone with you.”</p>
<p>"Damn right." Gabriel caught Sam's hand and pulled him through to the baggage claim. Alone with Sam? Hell yes.</p>
<p>Sam held Gabe’s hand tight and let out a relieved breath once they grabbed Sam’s bags. Sam slung them over his shoulder and grabbed Gabe’s hand again. “Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>"As you wish," Gabriel winked at him, then headed out of the airport towards his truck. He'd thought about bringing his car, but hadn't known how the legroom would be for Sam.</p>
<p>Reaching Gabe’s truck, Sam tossed his bags in the back. Then he climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Gabe hopped in. “I can’t believe I’m here!”</p>
<p>"I can't either. I... I've wanted you here since we met." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.</p>
<p>“Me too.” He reached over and squeezed Gabe’s hand.</p>
<p>Squeezing Sam's hand back, Gabriel smiled. "Buckle in, Gorgeous. Cassie and his "he's not my boyfriend" are making dinner. I want to show you the stars on my balcony."</p>
<p>Returning the smile, Sam pulled his seatbelt on. “I’m starving. And I can’t wait to see your balcony.”</p>
<p>Buckling in, Gabriel started the truck. There was a bit of swearing as he escaped the airport, but soon they were driving home. "And the dogs, and MC."</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sam couldn’t help studying the passing surroundings.</p>
<p>Gabriel sent a quick text message to Castiel at a stoplight, telling him that they were on their way. "So how was that last exam?"</p>
<p>Sam groaned theatrically. "Brutal, but I think I did okay. Then I got to take a little nap before I went to the airport."</p>
<p>"Good, because I plan on having you up all night." Gabriel grinned, turning on the radio.</p>
<p>Laughing, Sam relaxed into his seat and watched the trees go by.</p>
<p>Dean looked over at Castiel, his lips quirking. "Think it's going well?" Gabriel and his boyfriend were due back any minute.</p>
<p>"I hope so," Cas replied earnestly.</p>
<p>"I am sure it'll go great." Patting his shoulder, he moved to pull the roast chicken from the oven.</p>
<p>The front door opened, and Gabriel grinned. "And this is home!"</p>
<p>Sam walked through the front door and looked around in amazement. “It’s huge!”</p>
<p>"Cassie and I grew up here." He told him, leading the way into the kitchen. "There they are." Gabriel grinned, seeing Dean setting the chicken on the platter to rest. "Sam, this is Castiel, and Dean, his… friend."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, sticking his hand out and ready to greet. Then he saw green eyes that had haunted him for seven years and the wind was knocked out of him. “D...Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean jerked, his eyes going wide as he stared at Sam, his face paling. "Heya, Sammy." His jaw<br/>tightened, and he stepped back. "I'll see you later, Cas." He moved to step around his brother, feeling sick. <i>He is a coward</i>. Fuck, he felt sick.</p>
<p>Everything clicked into place and before anyone could blink, Cas stalked over to Sam, pulled his fist back, and brutally punched Sam in the face.</p>
<p>Gabriel yelped, shoving his brother away from the younger man. "What the fuck, Castiel?!"</p>
<p>Confused, Sam stumbled back and held his face.</p>
<p>Cas tried to lunge at him again. "You're a piece of shit!"</p>
<p>"Cas!" Dean moved, catching him around the waist and pulling him back. "Don't, please."</p>
<p>"What the hell?!" Gabriel glared, fury darkening his face. "You don't lay a fucking hand on him, Castiel!" He was damn lucky that he was too worried about Sam to deal with him. "Let me see."</p>
<p>Cas struggled against Dean, still enraged.</p>
<p>Sam was quiet but he let Gabe look at his cheek. "I deserved that..."</p>
<p>"Bullshit, Sam. You don't deserve to be hit. Castiel, unless you calm the fuck down, I am leaving." Gabriel glared at his brother. "You're going to have a hell of a shiner, but you're okay."</p>
<p>"Cas, please. It's not worth it." Dean swallowed hard, and Remy butted his head up against them.</p>
<p>"This bastard," Cas spat, "said Dean was worthless, a coward after he survived an attack that killed the rest of his team."</p>
<p>Freezing, Gabriel looked up at his boyfriend, who couldn't stop staring at Dean. "I thought that you said your brother was dead."</p>
<p>"I thought he was." A tear slipped down his cheek. "We found the Impala… the blood." He tried not to choke on his words. "I searched for him for… for so long. Then the body... Dean, I missed you so much."</p>
<p>Dean stared at his brother. "Sam... I haven't seen the Impala since I got back. I left it with Bobby when I left, and when I came home, I heard you and Dad calling me a coward. I didn't see a point in staying."</p>
<p>Sam knew the moment Dean was talking about. It was the last time he had seen his brother alive. "De, I know you won't believe me, but I never thought you were a coward. Dad and I were fighting, as usual, and I was disgusted. I couldn't believe he would call his oldest son a coward!"</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Dean watched him for a moment before leaning back against Castiel. He couldn't help it. "Oh." What did he even say to that? "What do you mean you saw a body, Sammy?"</p>
<p>Rubbing Sam's back, Gabriel guided him to a chair before getting him something to ice his cheek.</p>
<p>More tears rolled down Sam's cheeks. "The impala was found in the woods… few miles from home. The body was found about a mile in. John...he identified...said I didn't need my last memory of you to be... a bloated corpse. Oh, God."</p>
<p>"Jesus." Dean moved, pulling his younger brother into his arms. "I'm here, Sammy. It's okay. I'm right here." No wonder his payments had stopped. Dean hadn't had any paperwork to prove who he was, so he'd had to give up.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed onto Dean and held to his brother like a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder. "Dean, I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Shh... it's not your fault." Dean rubbed his back, holding up the moose. Who somehow seemed taller than he had been before. "I'm sorry too."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." He grasped Dean's shirt, trying to hug him even closer. "I've missed you so much."</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Sammy. So damn much." He kissed his hair, feeling something relax in his chest.</p>
<p>Eyeing his brother, Gabriel frowned. "How's your hand, He-man?"</p>
<p>Cas was still keyed up and he ignored his brother, choosing to get himself an ice pack.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother, watching Sam and Dean. "Let's get some food, guys. I know everyone is hungry."</p>
<p>Sam tightened his grip on Dean. A part of him still refused to believe this was real, that Dean was really there and hugging him.</p>
<p>"Shh, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I've got you." Dean kissed his hair, sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Sam leaned into his big brother, shuddering. "God, I've missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too Sammy. I never should have left..." Dean sighed, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>Cas made an ice pack and sat down, icing his fist.</p>
<p>"Uh, Sammy, this is Cas. He's my friend. Er... and your boyfriend's brother." Dean motioned to the blue-eyed man.</p>
<p>"Hello," Cas said cooly, still not convinced Sam's presence was a good thing.</p>
<p>Sam managed a small nod. "Hello."</p>
<p>Dean nudged Castiel with his foot. "So... dating Gabriel?" He hated seeing that broken, sad look on Sam's face.</p>
<p>Sam raised his head, searching for Gabriel. "Gabe?"</p>
<p>"Right here, Samshine." He set a plate of food in front of Sam and Dean. "I just wanted<br/>to get you some dinner."</p>
<p>Relaxing a tiny bit, he nodded. "Dean, Gabe's been the best thing to happen to me in ages."</p>
<p>"He's a good man, even if he did get us out of bed with a fucking squirt gun." Dean shook his head, watching Gabriel serve Castiel and himself before sitting.</p>
<p>"He definitely deserved it." Gabriel gave his brother a look.</p>
<p>Cas picked up a fork and picked at his dinner.</p>
<p>Hungry but reluctant to let go of Dean, Sam freed one hand and reached for his dinner.</p>
<p>Dean patted his brother, clinging to him just as much. "I don't suppose that anyone knows the legal shit I'm going to have to go through, do they?" He started to eat as well.</p>
<p>Sam began to think. "I think I can help."</p>
<p>"How? I don't have much past my license. Someone mugged me a few years ago when I was sleeping in the park." Dean sipped the beer that had appeared in front of him.</p>
<p>"Let me work on it. For now, I just want to enjoy having my big brother back."</p>
<p>"And your boyfriend." Dean nudged Sam, amused. "Don't forget about him."</p>
<p>Sam smiled sheepishly at Gabe.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned over, kissing his jaw. "Don't worry. It's your brother. He is more important." Fuck, if that'd happened with Castiel...</p>
<p>Looking at Castiel, Dean nudged his foot with his own, then pulled his hand over to look at.</p>
<p>The contact made Sam shiver. Oh, fuck. Gabe's lips were so soft on his skin.</p>
<p>Cas didn't pull his hand away from his friend, but he also didn't look at Sam.</p>
<p>"All right?" The blond asked softly, watching Sam. He tried to ignore how good Sam's skin felt under his lips.</p>
<p>"Cas?" Leaning over, Dean looked his hand over. "You okay?" He mouthed.</p>
<p>Cas cleared his throat and grabbed his plate, standing up. "Dean? Will you please join me outside?"</p>
<p>"...Yeah. Sammy, I'm just going outside. I'm right there." He squeezed his brother, then slipped to his feet.</p>
<p>Sam reluctantly watched him go but did not protest as Dean followed Cas out to the back porch.</p>
<p>Once they were outside, Cas set his plate and drink on the rail. "Dean..."</p>
<p>Setting his things down as well, the Marine turned to face Castiel. "...I can't believe my brother's here." He managed after a moment.</p>
<p>"I understand. But Dean... Dean, I can't do this." The rancher shook his head, pushing a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Stilling, Dean swallowed hard. Was Cas talking about their friendship? About Sam being there? "....Can't do what, Cas?"</p>
<p>"I..." He stepped closer to Dean, fear squeezing his heart. "I can't just be friends..."</p>
<p>"...Cas?" His name was more of a whisper than anything, and he stepped a little closer to the rancher.</p>
<p>"I am terrified... but the thought of you going on another date, one that's not with me...it makes me nauseous." Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had to get this right.</p>
<p>"We don't have to rush. It's not..." He bit his lower lip, staring at him. Was Cas serious about this? What if he changed his mind?</p>
<p>“I want to try. I can’t promise I’ll be everything, nor do I understand what you see in me. But you...I want to try.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Reaching out, Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug. "I'm yours, then, Cas. Hell, I was yours anyway..."</p>
<p>Cas melted into the hug, closing his eyes. "Whenever you feel comfortable… I'd like you and Remy to sleep with me."</p>
<p>"Cas, I don't want to push you... I mean, I loved it, but... I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." Laying his head on Castiel's shoulder, Dean just relaxed, allowing himself to hold him.</p>
<p>"No, I want it. Last night... I haven't felt that peaceful in years."</p>
<p>"Okay, then. It was... I felt the same. I don't remember any nightmares, for once." Stroking his fingers back through Castiel's hair, Dean offered him a smile.</p>
<p>Cas returned the smile before closing his eyes again. "I still would like you to keep having dinners with Hannah and Alfie."</p>
<p>The elder Winchester smiled, a bit amused. "...Yeah, but you can come with me. She made me promise to tell her if we pulled our heads from our asses or something."</p>
<p>That made him laugh softly against Dean's neck. "That would make me happy. Alfie deserves all of the positive influences he can get."</p>
<p>"He definitely does." Smiling as Castiel's breath tickled his skin, Dean ran his hand over Castiel's back. "I can't believe you punched Sammy."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I was just so angry, and I didn't think."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got that." Dean's voice held a kind of a smile. "Made me all flustered, seeing a cowboy defending my honor."</p>
<p>"Mm, I'm sure." Cas was reluctant to let Dean go. Not yet. He hugged the younger man tighter. "I'd like to tell you about my little girl one day..."</p>
<p>"I'd love that, Cas. Claire... and Amelia. When you are ready." He brushed his lips over Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>The older man nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever want another child...”</p>
<p>He couldn't imagine going through what Castiel had. He couldn't blame him at all. "Shh... whichever way, love. It's just fine, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay..." He held Dean a little longer before reluctantly pulling away. "I think I'm ready to finish dinner."</p>
<p>Dean smiled, then poked the rancher. "Good, because I am starving. I know that you must be too."</p>
<p>"I am." Cas picked up his plate and drink, then sat down.</p>
<p>Doing the same, Dean joined him at the table. "I can't believe that Sammy's here. I know I said that before, but..." he'd never thought that he'd see him again.</p>
<p>Cas let out a breath. “I’m still angry, but I’m working on it. He is your family and as long as you want him here, he’ll have a place.”</p>
<p>“You are going to be stuck with him, then. Besides, Gabriel is pretty serious." Dean bit his lip, setting down his fork. "I don't understand how the Impala got in the woods, Cas. Or that body..."</p>
<p>“I don’t either. Wouldn’t your father have known how to identify you?”</p>
<p>"He should have been able to. He's... not a good father." Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his jaw.</p>
<p>Cas reached out and, just as he had wanted to do for weeks, he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." The younger man leaned into the touch, sighing softly. "I could get used to that."</p>
<p>"So could I. If it's okay with you, I'd like to touch you like this more often."</p>
<p>"Cas, you can touch me however you want to. I won't mind." He leaned over in his chair, letting his headrest on the other man's shoulder.</p>
<p>Cas rested his head gently against Dean's and took a bite of his dinner. "Will you still feel comfortable working for me?"</p>
<p>"You just try to get rid of me, Cas. It's not happening." Dean nibbled his own dinner trying to push his anxiety away.</p>
<p>"Good." And nepotism be damned, Dean was getting a considerable raise. "Maybe we could consider you living in the house, rather than the cabin. You don't have to move into my bedroom, but it would allow us to hire another hand and reduce some of your load."</p>
<p>Dean sat up, looking into Castiel's blue eyes. "Cas, do you want me in your bed every night? Because I will be. But you don't have to hire an extra hand if you don't want to."</p>
<p>Cas gently cupped Dean's cheek in his hand, searching his eyes. "I… having you in my bed every night, holding you would be a dream. And I want to hire another hand."</p>
<p>"Then I'll be in your bed until you tell me otherwise." Dean turned his head, kissing his palm. "Just don't even think about raising my pay." He knew Castiel too well.</p>
<p>Cas snorted. "I have millions and you can't stop me."</p>
<p>"You raise my pay and I won't kiss you," Dean told him firmly. That punished him too, but that wasn't the point.</p>
<p>"Are you certain of that, Dean?"</p>
<p>"Cas, I don't need a raise. Seriously. I barely have any expenses as is." That almost smirk in Castiel's tone was just not fair.</p>
<p>"I know. But you deserve it. You could use the money to visit your brother when he returns to California."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Because you're not going to insist on flying me out." Dean shook his head, finishing his beer.</p>
<p>"...true." Grinning, Cas finished his dinner. "Are you full?"</p>
<p>"Stuffed," Dean told him, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.</p>
<p>“Good. My brother is an incredible cook.”</p>
<p>Laughing a little, Dean nodded. "That he is. You think he's going to be okay with me moving in? I don't want to make any waves-"</p>
<p>“You won’t. Gabe is going to be thrilled. He’s been gently urging me to date for a year now.”</p>
<p>"Good." He smiled at him, watching him closely. "I was trying to tell you earlier that you didn't have to rush with us. That's what I meant when talking about Hannah." his lips quirked, and he grinned. "You were jealous?"</p>
<p>Cas looked guilty. "I was, and I immediately felt terrible."</p>
<p>"I wasn't trying to make you jealous." Dean leaned over, rubbing Castiel's back. "Kinda gotta say, though... I like that you were."</p>
<p>Cas leaned into him again. “Hannah deserves to be happy. So do you. I just want to be the one who makes you happy.”</p>
<p>"Mm. You deserve to be happy too, Cas." Dean slipped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest.</p>
<p>Cas melted against him, letting out a tiny sigh. “Holding You makes me happy.”</p>
<p>"Guess you're going to have to deal with me holding you, then." Smiling, the ranch hand stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair.<br/>"I suppose I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>In the house, Sam ate a few bites of his food before pushing his plate away. He couldn't eat; he just wanted to be in Gabe's arms.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked over at him, wincing as he saw the bruise forming on his face. "Sorry, Samshine. Cassie's really not violent." he moved to slip his arms around him.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize. I'm not upset with him." Sam gladly surrendered to Gabe's arms.</p>
<p>Rubbing his back, Gabriel nuzzled along his neck. "I should get your bags up to your room."</p>
<p>"You're not doing anything without me."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, grinning. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I don't want to waste a moment of this week."</p>
<p>"So... before you came out here, I offered you a guest bed. You said something about sleeping in mine. Where do you want to sleep? No pressure for anything other than sleep." The veterinarian told him, stroking Sam's hair.</p>
<p>"If there's no pressure, I'd like to sleep with you."</p>
<p>"You know that I'm not going to say no to that." Gabriel grinned, then heard Chopin and lucky racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sam lit up when he saw the dogs. "Hey! You're Lucky and Chopin!"</p>
<p>Lucky bounced up, jumping on Sam while Chopin tried to lick his face.</p>
<p>Laughing, Gabriel reached out to scratch at the dogs. "Remy, the shepherd, is Dean's. He's very<br/>protective of him.”</p>
<p>Sam inhaled sharply. "Remy's here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I am surprised that you haven't seen him yet." Gabriel kissed the dogs, scratching their ears.</p>
<p>Sam stood up shakily. "Remy?" he called out, his voice cracking.</p>
<p>Remy popped up from where he was watching out the door towards the balcony, tilting his head.</p>
<p>He dropped to his knee and held his arms out. "Come here, boy..."</p>
<p>Remy raced over, barreling the tall man to the floor with his enthusiasm, barking excitedly.</p>
<p>The young man choked up as he hugged Remy. "Hi, buddy. Remember me?"</p>
<p>Licking at his face, the dog sat in him, a big furry ball of excitement. Not to be outdone, the other two dogs raced over as well.</p>
<p>"Hey, boys, be gentle. No bruising my Samsquatch," Gabriel told him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Sam was teary-eyed as he hugged Remy again and scratched Chopin and Lucky. "Missed you, Rem."</p>
<p>Gabriel moved, rubbing Sam's shoulder. "I didn't know that you knew Remy."</p>
<p>"Dean had gotten him just before..." He wiped furiously at his eyes. "I thought Rem had died with him."</p>
<p>"Fuck. I'm sorry, Sam." Gabriel sat down with him, slipping his arms around him.</p>
<p>Remy licked at Sam, nuzzling his head against the human's.</p>
<p>"Do...do you think they'll come back inside soon?" God, he sounded weak. "I need to see him again."</p>
<p>The door opened as Sam spoke, and Dean entered, carrying his plate. Seeing his brother on the floor, Dean froze. "Sammy? You okay?" He set the dish on the table and moved to check him over.</p>
<p>Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's arm. "I'm okay. I just...I thought Rem was dead, too."</p>
<p>Dean froze then moved to hug his brother tight. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. That's..." he felt sick at the thought.</p>
<p>"But he's here. And so are you." Sam squeezed his brother's arm.</p>
<p>Dean kissed Sam's too long hair, holding him for a long moment. "I'm damn glad you met Gabriel, Sammy."</p>
<p>"Me too," Gabriel added, moving to hug his own brother.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed into his brother, his guilt increasing. "I apologize for hitting you, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. "Don't. It's okay."</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed Castiel's hair, then looked at Sam as Dean helped Sam up from the floor. "Come on, let's go cuddle on the couch, hm? I can grab a joint."</p>
<p>"Sounds really good."</p>
<p>Cas squeezed his brother tight before going to Dean. He shyly slipped his hand into Dean's.</p>
<p>Dean squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile. "Letting your boy toy corrupt you, Sammy?" He teased, watching Gabriel go to grab his magic box.</p>
<p>"He knows I can't partake myself." Still, Sam followed Gabe, looking like a lovesick puppy.</p>
<p>Gabriel paused, looking at Sam. "I don't have to smoke, Samshine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"You're fine. I just can't have any myself," the younger man insisted.</p>
<p>Hugging him, Gabriel rubbed Sam's back. "Just tell me if you want me to quit and I will. Deal?"</p>
<p>"I won't ask," Sam said certainly, hugging Gabe close. "I know it helps your anxiety."</p>
<p>Cuddling into Sam for a long moment, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "You are an amazing boyfriend."</p>
<p>Dean grunted as Chopin stepped on him, trying to get closer to him as the Marine sat on the couch with Castiel. "Are you jealous of Remy, hm?"</p>
<p>“I think he is.” Cas scratched Chopin’s head. “Mutt,” he said affectionately.</p>
<p>Chopin gave him a look, licking at him. Dean snorted, petting both of the dogs as Lucky jumped up as well.</p>
<p>Cas laughed and glanced at Gabe and Sam. “This is a normal evening for us.”</p>
<p>Grab patted Sam, tugging him back over to the table, amusement twisting his lips. "Cassie's right. It's normal for the dogs to be trying to climb over all of us."</p>
<p>“But they’re so cute.” Sam touched Gabe’s lower back. “Tomorrow you have to show me the horses.”</p>
<p>"Definitely. I did promise you a ride." Gabriel sat down, lighting his joint.</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow. "No riding my baby brother the first night, Gabriel."</p>
<p>Sam stifled a laugh. “Oh, no...”</p>
<p>Coughing loudly as he heard Dean, Gabriel gave him a look. "That wasn't what I meant."</p>
<p>“I’m just glad Dean still has his dumb sense of humor.”</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. You said earlier if he wanted you, you'd ride him-" Dean yelped as Gabriel threw a pillow at him.</p>
<p>All four men laughed as Sam whacked Dean with a pillow. “Jerk!”</p>
<p>"Hey, bitch!" Dean whacked him back with his own pillow, laughing only for Remy to pull the pillow from Sam and bark chidingly at him.</p>
<p>Just that little word had emotion swelling again in Sam’s chest. “Shit... I missed you, De.”</p>
<p>Dean moved, hugging his brother to him again. "Same, Sammy. I just... I missed you so damn much."</p>
<p>Sam squeezed him tight. “I have so much to tell you.”</p>
<p>Eyeing the joint in his hand, Gabriel offered it to his brother. He had a feeling that it was a good thing that Dean had left their home. With their Dad misidentifying his own son's body... it just seemed fishy as hell.</p>
<p>"So start from the top. I want to know. Everything." Dean told him, relaxing back against the couch.</p>
<p>As Sam talked, Cas took a long drag from Gabe’s joint. Then he passed it back to Gabe and relaxed into the couch as the group of men spoke.</p>
<p>Dean yawned hugely as the clock struck midnight, and he leaned into Castiel's side. "Sorry, Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam yawned loudly and reached for Gabe. “It’s okay. I want to sleep.”</p>
<p>Gabriel stretched, then slipped to his feet. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's go to bed." He looked over at Dean and Castiel, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "I will see you two in the morning. You staying at the cabin, Dean?"</p>
<p>Dean looked over at Castiel, begging for him to save him from answering silently.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head as he stood up and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Dean and Remy will be with me<br/>tonight.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked at his brother. "Play safe. Let me know if you need lube-"</p>
<p>“Gabriel!”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Dean looked at Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. "Manage your man, Sammy. Love you."</p>
<p>“Love you, too.” Sam squeezed him tight. “If I need you...?”</p>
<p>"You come get me, Sam, or shout. Remy'll hear and get me." Dean kissed his hair, then messed it up. "Get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."</p>
<p>“See you in the morning.” Sam went back to Gabe and snuggled into him.</p>
<p>Gabriel took Sam's hand, leading him towards the stairs. He grabbed his luggage, then headed on up. ”You're sure that you want to sleep with me?"</p>
<p>“Yes. I wanna talk until we fall asleep.”</p>
<p>"This is my room," Gabriel explained with a grin. Setting the luggage on the floor.</p>
<p>Sam looked around with wide eyes. “It’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>"Well, it's mine..." Gabriel shrugged, moving to grab something to change into. "Cas helped decorate."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Sam grabbed his overnight bag and pulled out pajamas.</p>
<p>"I will just..." Gabriel motioned to his bathroom, ducking inside to get cleaned up for bed.</p>
<p>Sam also quickly changed into his pajamas, then brushed his messy hair.</p>
<p>Stepping back out in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else, Gabriel stretched. "Mm... I can't believe that you are here."</p>
<p>"I know..." Sam was wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms and an old Stanford t-shirt.</p>
<p>"....You might lose that shirt when you leave." It hugged Sam's body perfectly, though. The blond<br/>moved, turning down the bed.</p>
<p>"No worries. I brought another for you." Sam reached out and touched Gabe's back.</p>
<p>"Hmm... is it one you've worn a million times?" The blond grinned at him over his shoulder before getting into the bed. "Come here, Sammich."</p>
<p>“It is.” Sam eagerly scrambled into the bed and launched himself into Gabe’s arms.</p>
<p>Bowled over, he stared up at Sam, laughing. "I suppose that I will take the one you brought for me, then." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, nuzzling along his jaw.</p>
<p>Sam sighed contentedly. “Holy shit, this is real...”</p>
<p>"Definitely real. I keep pinching myself, so if you see mysterious bruises on my thighs..." reaching up, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair. They hadn't gotten the lights yet, and Gabriel took advantage, staring.</p>
<p>Sam stared back just as intently, smiling. “Hi.”</p>
<p>"Hi, gorgeous." Fuck, he wanted to kiss him. That was probably rushing it, though, and he didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Sam stretched his long body, sighing happily. “I can stretch.”</p>
<p>"Well, it's a California king. I wanted my man to have room." Watching Sam, he knew it was worth every penny.</p>
<p>“I’ve been on an xl twin for four years. This is incredible.”</p>
<p>"I could buy you a bigger bed," Gabriel offered, curling himself around Sam.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t fit in my dorm room.” Sam snuggled into Gabe.</p>
<p>"Damn. How much schooling do you have left? You take the bar this year, right?" Stroking his fingers over Sam's shoulders, Gabriel smiled a bit.</p>
<p>“Yes. I fully intend to graduate in May and finally be done!”</p>
<p>"Any chance you want to live in Wyoming?" Gabriel asked softly, looking at the taller man.</p>
<p>Sam let out a soft breath. “Before today, I would have said I didn't know. But... you and my brother are here.”</p>
<p>"I want to make this work, but I can't move, Sam. Cas... Charlie, the clinic..." he sighed, stroking Sam's hair.</p>
<p>“Then the reasonable thing for me to do is come here.”</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you." Gabriel knew that this wasn't a light decision, no matter what he wanted.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. I could start my own firm.”</p>
<p>"Ohh, I would definitely back that." Brushing his lips against Sam's temple, Gabriel grinned at the thought.</p>
<p>Sam shivered at the contact. “Whoa...”</p>
<p>"All right, love?" He tilted his head a bit, watching the taller man. "I don't want to push you."</p>
<p>“No, I like it...”</p>
<p>"Good." Gabriel nuzzled along his shoulder. He hugged him closer, kissing his jaw.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes fluttered closed. “Gabe...”</p>
<p>"You make it really hard not to kiss you, Samshine. I had a plan for it and everything. Dinner on the balcony, candlelight, music, and the Wyoming night sky..." Gabriel told him, brushing his lips over Sam's ear. He was so damn beautiful, delightfully wanton, and expressive.</p>
<p>“That… it sounds so dreamy...”</p>
<p>"Then that's what'll happen." Gabriel smiled, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>Sam hugged him even tighter. “You’re everything I hoped you would be.”</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed his shoulder, smiling. "You're even more, gorgeous. I never expected... I don't know. I hoped that you'd find me attractive in person. I know it's different. There's this-"</p>
<p>“Connection?” Sam supplied, smiling.</p>
<p>"Exactly. It's electric, but it's deeper than just lust." Gabriel blushed a bit at the words. They were sappy but true.</p>
<p>The intricacies hidden in the honey gold depths of Gabriel’s eyes caught Sam for a moment. He licked his lips, glancing from one eye to the other. The dark outer band of the iris... “I feel it too, sweetheart. I want to hold you and… I don’t want to let go.”</p>
<p>"That's how I feel, Samshine." Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's jaw, lacing his fingers through Sam's.</p>
<p>A shiver went through the younger man. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>The vet laughed, shaking his head as he sat up to look at him. "Gorgeous... you're ruining my best-laid plans." Reaching in a drawer, he pulled out a metal rose with a card. "I remembered that you liked John Boyle O'Reilly's work."<br/><i>The red rose whispers of passion,<br/>And the white rose breathes of love;<br/>O, the red rose is a falcon,<br/>And the white rose is a dove.<br/>But I send you a cream-white rosebud<br/>With a flush on its petal tips;<br/>For the love that is purest and sweetest<br/>Has a kiss of desire on the lips</i></p>
<p>Sam’s eyes filled with wonder as Gabe recited the poem. He took the Rose with long fingers, awed. “Gabe…”</p>
<p>"I know, it's... I wanted to be romantic, and I mean every word of it." He flushed, pushing his hair back. "Hell, this is too soon, isn't it? It is. It's weird. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>“It’s not weird.” Sam tenderly set the Rose aside Before pulling Gabe close. “You’re so romantic and it makes me... I don’t know how to describe it.”</p>
<p>Slipping his arms around him, Gabriel looked into his eyes. "I want you to feel loved."</p>
<p>“I do. I feel adored.” Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s.</p>
<p>"Good, love." He smiled, pushing Sam's hair back from his face.</p>
<p>Suddenly the young man yawned deeply. “Oops..”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, hugging him closer. "Sweet dreams, Samshine. I will make you breakfast in the<br/>morning."</p>
<p>Sam snuggled into Gabe’s chest. “Mm...what are you going to make?”</p>
<p>"What do you want? I can make you anything that you want. Steak and eggs, waffles, crepes, quiche, omelets..." he stroked his back, cuddling him close.</p>
<p>“Anything I want? Because I haven’t had steak and eggs in years.”</p>
<p>"Well, it's our own beef. It's damn good." He grinned, already plotting a cake with dinner.</p>
<p>“Sounds delicious...” Sam was already dozing off. “I want to pet the horses.”</p>
<p>"You can ride them tomorrow, love." Gabriel murmured, kissing his hair. It didn't take either man very long to drift off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Gabriel stirred slowly, tangled up in Sam who seemed just as much wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, smiling as he pulled back a bit to look at him.</p>
<p>Sam’s face was in disarray, his face was swollen, and his mouth was half-open as he snored.</p>
<p>He was gorgeous, and Gabriel felt a jolt of annoyance at his brother. He had hurt Sam- the bastard knew how to brawl, even if he seemed above it. The blond tried to slip his arm out from under the law student.</p>
<p>Sam shifted and sighed in his sleep, rolling onto his back.</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes locked on the thick cock tenting Sam's pants. He stared, then jerked his gaze away, moving to stand. Nope. No molesting Sam. He was going to shower, take care of his own morning wood, and then make a delicious fucking breakfast for his man.</p>
<p>By the time he had showered and shaved for the day, Sam was starting to stir. The younger man rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily.</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced at the bed. He'd just finished getting ready for the day. He grinned as he saw him stirring. "Hey, Samshine."</p>
<p>“Gabe...?” Sam forced his eyes open, marveling at the older man. “Wow, you’re here...”</p>
<p>"Where else would I be? I was about to go make us some breakfast." He moved to hug him. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>“My face hurts.” Sam slid his arms around Gabe.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby..." cupping his face, Gabriel looked it over. "Come downstairs, I'll get you a coffee and a pain killer."</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Grasping Gabe’s Hand, Sam let him help him up. “Want to see my brother, too.”</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll be up when he smells the coffee if he didn't sneak out already. He tends to get a head start on chores, which pisses off my dear brother, who wants Dean to have a relaxing morning." He motioned towards the bathroom. "Want to meet me downstairs?"</p>
<p>“Yeah. I feel pretty gross.” He squeezed Gabe’s hand before letting him go.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and use whatever you want, Gorgeous. Breakfast will be ready when you are." Gabriel winked, turning to head downstairs.</p>
<p>As he made his way to the kitchen, Cas stepped into the house. “Good morning, Gabe.”</p>
<p>"Good morning, Cas. Where's Dean-o?" The blond moved to feed the dogs, checking their autowaterer.</p>
<p>“He’s out feeding the horses.” Cas ran his hand through his hair. “I believe he’s falling in love with Anna.”</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're jealous of your horse? Or did you finally get the testicular fortitude to talk to him?" Finished with the dogs, Gabriel stepped out of their way as they dove for their dishes.</p>
<p>“Gabe, I told him last night.”</p>
<p>If Castiel was going to look at him like that, he was definitely going to need coffee. "Oh? And what did you crazy kids work out?"</p>
<p>“We’re going to take things very slowly.”</p>
<p>"Which is good. Did you at least kiss him? You’ve been "not dating" him for months." Gabriel refilled the little plastic cup and popped it into the machine. Soon he had a delicious cup of coffee with a heavy dose of cream and sugar.</p>
<p>“Not yet. Like I said, slowly. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>"You're lucky you found him. I about swallowed my tongue when Hannah asked him out. Grabbing his apron, Gabriel put it on before he started the steaks and eggs. He grabbed some leftover potatoes, cubing them up to eat as well.</p>
<p>Cas made the table while Gabe cooked.</p>
<p>"I gave Sam the rose last night. I meant to save it for tonight when I do the dinner, but..." he sighed, watching the steaks.</p>
<p>“What did he think? Did he love it?”</p>
<p>"He definitely did. He feels the connection too." The vet grinned, hearing Dean's boots on the porch just before he entered, looking around for his brother. "He's in the shower."</p>
<p>Cas raked His eyes over Dean. “Good morning, Dean.”</p>
<p>"Good morning, Cas." Dean patted his back before heading over to make himself a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Amused, Gabriel shook his head. "Way to be obvious, staring, Cassie."</p>
<p>Cas padded after him, ignoring his brother. “Is Anna alright this morning?”</p>
<p>"She's doing just fine, feisty as hell, and Crowley stole her carrot, so I gave her an extra." He shot<br/>Castiel a grin as his cup filled.</p>
<p>“He is intolerable!” Cas shook his head.</p>
<p>"Hey, you think that he's adorable. Be nice to my buddy, Cas." Dean nudged him, sipping his black<br/>coffee.</p>
<p>Cas hesitated before leaning just a little into Dean. “Your Buddy is an assbutt.”</p>
<p>Amused, Dean set down the mug before pulling Castiel into his arms. "This what you want, Cas?"</p>
<p>Cas sighed contently and melted into the hug. “Yes, Dean. This is precisely what I want.”</p>
<p>"You realize that you can just hug me, right, Babe?" Dean murmured, brushing his lips against Castiel's temple.</p>
<p>Smirking, Gabriel raised his phone and snuck several pictures of the pair.</p>
<p>“That will take some getting used to,” the older man admitted. “But I will work on that.”</p>
<p>"Just letting you know." Rubbing his back, Dean grinned. "You want coffee?"</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>Since Castiel took his the same, Dean didn't have to do much, and he was soon handing the Rancher his<br/>favorite mug.</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced towards the stairs. Breakfast was about done and he didn't want to serve it cold.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Sam made his way downstairs. He looked relaxed in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, and his hair was still damp from the shower. He made a beeline for Gabe and hugged the<br/>older man tightly.</p>
<p>Hugging Sam back, Gabriel reached up to smooth his hair. "Hey, Gorgeous. You look as delicious as breakfast. Hope that you're hungry."</p>
<p>Amused, Dean snapped a picture of the pair- he wasn't dumb, he'd seen Gabriel doing the same to him and Cas.</p>
<p>“I am. I’m starving!” Sam nuzzled Gabe Before He sat down and began serving himself.</p>
<p>"'Morning, Sammy," Dean smirked from his boyfriend's side at the table.</p>
<p>Sam looked up and gave his brother a soft smile. “Hey, De.”</p>
<p>"So... law school? You got your ride into Stanford." Dean grinned, looking proud.</p>
<p>“I did. And I’ll graduate and take the bar in May. Honestly, I don’t know how I got this far.”</p>
<p>"I am damn proud of you, doing that when you..." fuck, Dean would have died if he'd thought that his<br/>little brother was dead. He smiled as Remy moved, laying his head on Sam's lap. The other two dogs were eagerly sitting by the table, just in case anything fell.</p>
<p>MC jumped into Gabriel's lap, and he laughed, scratching the cat's ears.</p>
<p>“I did it for you, De,” Sam murmured, rubbing Remy’s head slowly. “I knew you would have been pissed if I gave up. So I kept going.”</p>
<p>The Marine swallowed hard, looking at his plate with tears in his eyes before he moved, standing to pull his brother into his arms. "Love ya, Sammy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam snuggled into his big brother and hugged him as tight as he dared. “Love you too.”</p>
<p>"Seriously, I am damn proud of you." Dean kissed his temple, then patted his back. "Sit and eat. The steaks here are amazing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They smell delicious.” Sam sat down and grabbed a fork and knife.</p>
<p>"Sammich wants to see the horses after breakfast," Gabriel explained, watching Sam eat.</p>
<p>"That's great- you're going to love them, Sam. Now, Sammy, tell me about college life. I want to hear it<br/>all." Dean ordered, digging into his own steak.</p>
<p>“There’s not a whole lot to tell. I try to take six or seven classes a semester, and I have a work-study<br/>job. I also serve at a diner a couple of miles from campus.”</p>
<p>"He doesn't have a lot of free time." Gabriel was about to tell Sam that he'd pay for his schooling when<br/>Dean turned to Castiel. The puppy eyes were out in full force, and the green-eyed-man bit his lip<br/>pleadingly.</p>
<p>"Cas, I don't need the extra money. We can just give it to Sammy. I'll work longer hours-"</p>
<p>“Wait, Dean, no,” Sam started, but Cas shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, you are not working longer hours. And what you choose to do with your raise is up to you. As you said, you have minimal expenses.”</p>
<p>"There. It's done. You don't have to work now, Sammy. I have two jobs, one at Gabriel's clinic and one here. I make good money, and I will send it to you. Then you can focus on your schooling." Dean said with a grin. "We can start on those student loans!"</p>
<p>"What student loans?" Gabriel asked innocently, sipping his coffee.</p>
<p>Sam’s head was spinning. “I had to take out loans for what the scholarships didn’t cover,” he managed. “Dean, you’re not doing this.”</p>
<p>"There's nothing for him to do, Samshine." It'd been surprisingly complicated to take care of since for some reason they wanted to make sure of who he was to pay a damn bill. Ridiculous. He took a bite of his steak.</p>
<p>Sam suspiciously looked at Gabe. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>"I was going to surprise you on your last day- I paid them off, and the ones you'll have for your last semester." The vet shrugged. Sam Winchester was a damn good man, and even if this hadn't worked out, he didn't deserve to be bogged down by the greed of Sallie Mae.</p>
<p>The color drained from Sam’s face. “But...it was over fifty thousand dollars!”</p>
<p>"So?" The blond didn't so much as blink, watching him steadily with warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>“So...that’s an insane amount of money!”</p>
<p>"Sammy, they're insane. Just take it. They overpay me- at both damn jobs, insisted I have a phone on their plan which mysteriously, Cole ain't on, and then they insisted on buying me clothing! Oh, and top of the fucking line everything to redo my cabin, because Cas practically lived there with me." Dean told him, pointing to the Novaks. They didn't even let them pay for gas!"</p>
<p>“You forgot the truck,” Cas added blithely.</p>
<p>"That, too!" Dean huffed, sitting back in his chair.</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, amused at his frustration.</p>
<p>“It’s true. He has a company credit card because I don’t want him to pay for work expenses,” Cas confirmed.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, looking at Sam, who was gaping a bit. "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Sam still couldn’t form any words, it seemed.</p>
<p>Sipping his coffee, Dean patted his brother. "You'll get used to it."</p>
<p>“I just... it’s too much...”</p>
<p>"It's not to us, Samshine, and I'd have done it even if we only ended up being friends okay?" Gabriel leaned over, patting his side.</p>
<p>“But I want to pay it back...”</p>
<p>Gabriel gave him a firm look, then shook his head. "No. Not happening. Just say thank you."</p>
<p>“Gabe, I need to pay this back.”</p>
<p>"No. It's a gift." The vet gave him a look, then stood to start cleaning up after their meal.</p>
<p>"Sam, seriously. They won't take it. You're better off beating your head on a wall." Dean told him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Sam finished his steak and made a happy sound.</p>
<p>Gabriel gathered his plate. "Seconds?" He offered with a grin.</p>
<p>“You know what? I’d love seconds. This beats the hell out of cafe food!”</p>
<p>"Coming right up- Dean, yes, I was already making some, please stop attempting to orate while masticating. You're spewing detritus." Gabriel told the cowboy as he started to cook.</p>
<p>Closing his mouth, Dean flushed and sank back in his chair.</p>
<p>Both Sam and Cas snickered at Dean’s petulance.</p>
<p>He knew that he didn't have great table manners, but he hadn't thought of them as disgusting. Not like<br/>the image Gabriel was painting. Dean wiped his face with his napkin, resolving to do better. Especially<br/>since everyone thought that it was so damn funny. Remy nudged him, and he looked at the dog. "Go<br/>eat, bud. You know you always get the second half of my steak."</p>
<p>Sam lightly punched Dean’s shoulder. “Are you eating enough? You never did.”</p>
<p>"I eat just fine. These idiots are constantly shoving food at me." Dean reached down, patting his<br/>stomach.</p>
<p>“Because they worry about you. I do, too.” Sam marveled at Remy again. “And I can’t believe I’m<br/>looking at Remy again.”</p>
<p>Hearing his name, Remy wagged his tail, coming to see if Sam had any food for him.</p>
<p>"He's a good boy. He got me through some dark times." Dean watched the dog, trying to figure out why the comments on his eating had hurt so much. He'd forgotten when Sam'd teased him about it growing up. Gabriel and CS never mentioned it, and Charlie hadn't- hell, Hannah had given him extra napkins.<br/>Fuck.</p>
<p>Sam smirked and slipped Remy a bite of steak. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>Cas leaned over, lightly touching Dean’s arm.</p>
<p>Chopin and Lucky were immediately there, as was MC, all waiting for their treats.</p>
<p>Dean bit his lip, then smiled at Castiel. No need to bother him with it. It was his shit. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Snorting softly, Dean patted his hand before glancing at the clock. His brow furrowed a bit. "Cole<br/>wanted my help with the foals. I need to-"</p>
<p>“Finish breakfast,” Cas rumbled. “Then Sam can go with you.”</p>
<p>So much for slipping the table. "That works. He can meet Anna and Crowley." Dean stood to pour<br/>himself some more coffee.</p>
<p>Cas looked to Sam. “You’ll adore Anna. Crowley...he’s frustrating.”<br/>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>"He's a brat, knows what he wants, and would sell his soul for a carrot. All bets are off if an apple is offered, as he is insatiable." Dean smirked, settling back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed at Dean’s description. “I’d love to meet the foals.”</p>
<p>Gabriel moved, setting plates in front of Sam and Dean before sitting again. "They're damn cute. Cas and I can go down with you guys. Help with the work."</p>
<p>Cas nodded agreeably. “You don’t have to do any work, Sam, but you’ll love interacting with the animals.”</p>
<p>“I can work,” the younger man protested.</p>
<p>"Sammy is good. We did ranch work growing up, remember?" Dean nodded at his brother, starting to carefully cut his food up onto small, even bites.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Sam dug into his steak eagerly, nodding to his brother.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, watching him. "You didn't tell me that you were going to be playing cowboy for me, gorgeous."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes playfully. “Hush.”</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. If you insist on me behaving." Gabriel rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Sam blew him a kiss and resumed eating.</p>
<p>Before long, the four of them had finished eating and headed out to see the horses. Gabriel was doing his best not to stare at Sam's jean-clad ass. He failed.</p>
<p>Sam looked amazed at everything he saw. “I need to get boots. Oh, I see a horse!”</p>
<p>"Samsquatch, I will buy you boots. We can go into town tonight. I'll get you a hat, too." He motioned over to Dean, who wore a black hat. "Cas got Dean his after he started. That's another thing he forgot."</p>
<p>Sam snickered and squeezed Gabe’s hand. “Great.”</p>
<p>They entered the corral, and Gabriel grinned as the horses started over towards them.</p>
<p>Anna spotted Cas and she knickered, trotting over to him.</p>
<p>Dean smirked, watching as the foals crowded Sam, scenting the carrots and apple slices.</p>
<p>Sam looked thrilled as he began petting the foals. “Hi, guys.”</p>
<p>One tried to take the bag of treats from him, nickering.</p>
<p>“Hey, one at a time.” Sam pulled the bag away with a laugh.</p>
<p>Dean snorted, petting Crowley as he came up and giving him a carrot.</p>
<p>"They're spoiled," Gabriel told Sam, snapping a few pictures with his phone.</p>
<p>“I can tell. But they’re cute as hell.” Sam began handing out treats to each foal.</p>
<p>The men played with the horses for a while before getting to work. The day seemed to fly by, and Dean was sweating like a hog as he stepped towards his cabin. "I need to get cleaned up, Cas."</p>
<p>“I’m going to visit with Anna, then I’ll join you.” Cas headed back to the stables.</p>
<p>"Going to join him in the shower?" Gabriel smirked at his brother as he walked past him.</p>
<p>“Hush, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>"Really, Cas? Can't pick on you at all, can I?" Moving, he touched his arm. "You should do something romantic for Dean. He probably hasn't ever had anyone romance him before."</p>
<p>“Gabe, I’m not sure...”</p>
<p>"I know, Amelia did all of the work. She even told you what to do, but you really should do something for Dean. Maybe something like I'm doing for Sam- the rose? Dinner? Dancing under the stars?" The vet suggested, watching Castiel stroke Anna's mane.</p>
<p>Cas rested his head against Anna. “Do you think Dean would like that?”</p>
<p>“I know he would,” Sam murmured, catching the brothers off-guard. “My brother... he loves romance.”</p>
<p>"I do. I definitely think he'd like it, Cas. He's... He hasn't probably had stuff like that done for him." Gabriel shrugged, moving to pet the other horses. Lucky, per usual in the barn, was in with Anna.</p>
<p>“I know he would,” Sam murmured, catching the brothers off-guard. “My brother... he loves romance.”</p>
<p>Cas looked at the younger Winchester brother. “He does?”</p>
<p>“He won’t admit it. But I can tell you about the perfect date for him.”</p>
<p>"Make sure that you tell me your perfect date, too." Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's waist, nuzzling his shoulder. "So what is Dean-o's secret desire?"</p>
<p>Sam’s arms went around Gabe to hold him close. “Just take him out into the woods with a picnic.<br/>Include a slice of cherry and a slice of apple pie. Take a bottle of wine and a small speaker, and play Glory of Love.”</p>
<p>"Peter Cetera's Glory of Love? He'd better bring lube, just in case." Gabriel smirked a bit, nuzzling Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>Cas blinked, amazed by the simplicity. “That’s his idea of romance?”</p>
<p>“I promise, he’ll talk about it for years.”</p>
<p>"Dean's a guy, Cas. He's not going to expect the same stuff Mely was." He grinned at the thought, stepping back from Sam to rub his hands together. "This'll be great."</p>
<p>“I hope so...” Cas gave Anna a little kiss. “I’m going to clean up. Are we having dinner together? Or do we want to do delivery?”</p>
<p>"Delivery works. I sort of wanted to be a bit greedy with Sam, if that's all right?" He asked, looking up at the taller man.</p>
<p>Sam beamed and nodded while Cas patted his brother’s arm.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. I would like to enjoy some time with Dean.”</p>
<p>"You hanging at the cabin, then?" Gabriel paused, then grinned at his brother. "You should take<br/>Crowley and Anna for a ride when you do your picnic."</p>
<p>“I think we will.” Cas waved at them before taking off toward Dean’s cabin.<br/>"We'll make a romantic out of him yet." Grinning, Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's. "Where to, Sammich?"</p>
<p>“Food? I’m so hungry.” He squeezed Gabe’s hand. “And can we cook?”</p>
<p>"We can if that's what you want, love. I'm good. Let me catch a quick shower to rinse off the swass, and then we'll be good." Heading towards the house, the blond looked at him. "What do you want to make?"</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just don’t want takeout, if that’s okay.”</p>
<p>"We don't have to do take out, love. I promise. I know you're tired of it. I could make stir fry?" He offered.</p>
<p>“Stir Fry sounds wonderful.” Sam gripped Gabe’s hand as they walked.</p>
<p>Gabriel squeezed his hand back. "So What's Sam Winchester's perfect date? I want to make it happen."</p>
<p>“Really? You want to know My dream date?”</p>
<p>"Samshine, of course, I want to know your dream date. I want to know everything about you." Gabriel explained heading into the house.</p>
<p>“Well...my dream date would involve my perfect person taking me to dinner and a movie. Then...they<br/>would dominate me in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Gabriel tripped, nearly falling on his face as he turned around to stare at Sam.</p>
<p>Sam’s face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck. “That doesn’t upset you, does it?”</p>
<p>"...Samshine, that was all of the blood leaving my brain for my cock." Gabriel pushed his hair back,<br/>then pulled Sam down so that he could look him in the eye. "I want to know everything."<br/>His voice lowered, "What makes you gasp. What makes you moan, what makes you beg..."</p>
<p>Sam shivered and rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “I’ve never had sex,” he admitted in a tiny<br/>whisper.</p>
<p>"And that's fine, gorgeous. I am not rushing you." pushing Sam's hair back, he kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“But I want to be dominated. I...I have to be in control all the time. I want...”</p>
<p>"To let go?" Gabriel stroked his hands over Sam's shoulders. "You just let me know when. I have some ideas."</p>
<p>“I would like to try some things this week. Start slow. But I need this.”</p>
<p>"We can do that, love. Now... I want you to go get in the shower. I will leave clothing out for you on our bed. Put that on and meet me downstairs. I will be showering in the guest bathroom." Curious to<br/>see how Sam would take the casual order, he watched him closely. "At dinner, we will discuss what you want to experience and what you definitely do not what. Understand?"</p>
<p>A delicious shiver went through Sam. “Yes, sir. I understand.”</p>
<p>"That's my good boy." Gabriel kissed his forehead, then stepped back to head upstairs to their bedroom.</p>
<p>Sam thundered up the stairs and jumped into the shower, glad to wash the sweat and dirt off of his skin.</p>
<p>His dick was half hard and he gave it a little squeeze.</p>
<p>Telling himself to behave, Gabriel set out what looked like Sam's favorite PJs for him, and a pair of boxers. No way was he letting himself dwell on what Sam looked like.</p>
<p>Grabbing his own things, he headed for the shower.</p>
<p>After a wonderfully long shower, Sam got out and dried himself off. Then he dressed in the clothes</p>
<p>Gabe had laid out for him.</p>
<p>Showering, Gabriel quickly dressed and headed downstairs. He was mentally going through what he'd<br/>need to pick up to make this happen for Sam.</p>
<p>Sam soon joined him, looking adorable and feeling much better. He strolled up to Gabe and touched his<br/>cheek. “I feel so much better.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Gabriel kissed his inner wrist. "Good. I knew that you needed it." He was prepping shrimp for<br/>the dish, wanting something lighter.</p>
<p>“I did.” Sam followed him to the stove. “May I help?”</p>
<p>"You may. There's a pot- go ahead and fill it with the water for the rice noodles and start it boiling." Gabriel told him, pointing.</p>
<p>Sam happily did as he was instructed. “So I have you all to myself tonight?”</p>
<p>"All to yourself, yes. What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Gabriel looked up at him, starting to<br/>fry the shrimp.</p>
<p>He smiled shyly. “A first kiss?”</p>
<p>"A first kiss sounds wonderful. We'll eat in the balcony like I explained last night. Now... what do you want out of domination? What is it specifically that you want to experience, other than not being in control?" The blond asked, moving to get out a bottle of Sam's favorite wine so that it could breathe.</p>
<p>Sam saw the wine and he looked absolutely dazzled. “I’ve been researching. The idea of having someone I trust so completely to make me feel good, to punish me when I don’t listen...it makes me harder than I have ever been.”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft hum of acknowledgment. "And what sort of punishment are you thinking of?"</p>
<p>“Spanking. No...no ignoring or silence. Please.”</p>
<p>"Of course. And what about being tied up?" He could just picture Sam's beautiful body tied up in ropes. He could feel his cock twitch at the image his mind helpfully supplied.</p>
<p>“I would be open to it, as long as it wasn’t rope being used.”</p>
<p>"Why not rope, love?" Gabriel moved back, checking the shrimp before adding in the veggies that he had prepped earlier.</p>
<p>“I mean coarse rope. I... It was a prank, but I was traumatized.”</p>
<p>Gabriel's fist tightened on the spatula in his hand, and he cupped Sam's face. "I promise, I would only use soft rope on you, love. It wouldn't be rough, and if you don't want it, we don't have to do it."</p>
<p>Sam pressed into Gabe’s hand and closed his eyes. “Then I want to try it eventually.”</p>
<p>"Only when you want, gorgeous." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then stepped back. "Anything else that my good boy wants or that should avoid?"</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet. Maybe you could help me figure that out?”</p>
<p>"I am sure that we can figure it out." Patting Sam's hip, Gabriel moved to finish up dinner.</p>
<p>Sam jumped to help him, and soon they were sitting at the table with their dinner and glasses of wine.</p>
<p>Gabriel carefully lit some candles, then sat down to eat. He left the big light off, wanting to be able to<br/>see the stars.</p>
<p>The younger man stared out at their beautiful view. “Your home is incredible.”</p>
<p>"I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you'll call it yours after school." He hoped Sam wouldn't find it<br/>too pushy, but considering…</p>
<p>“If we work out like I’m hoping we will, I will.” He placed his hand gently over Gabe’s.</p>
<p>Twining their fingers together, he stroked his thumb over the Sam's. "Perfect. I am really looking forward to May."</p>
<p>“So am I. I’m tired of exams and homework and cafe food.”</p>
<p>"Well, gorgeous... we're going to spoil you while you're here, and then we'll see about what we can do to cheer up next semester." Picking up his fork, he started eating.</p>
<p>Sam nodded contently and grabbed his own fork. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Chopin barked at the door, insulted that he'd been locked inside. Amused, Gabriel moved to let him out, soon joined by lucky as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man laughed as the dogs crowded him. “Beggars!”</p>
<p>"They're spoiled boys, but we love them. None of this is good for dogs, though." Gabriel told them, looking amused as he watched them.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you treats later,” Sam promised them.</p>
<p>"Softy." Gabriel nudged Sam, motioning for him to eat as well. He dug into his own food, making an appreciative noise.</p>
<p>“I know I am.” Sam happily dug in.</p>
<p>The meal was quickly finished, and Gabriel stood, starting some soft music on his phone before offering Sam a hand. "Dance with me?"</p>
<p>Mouth suddenly dry, Sam nodded and took Gabe’s hand.</p>
<p>Tugging Sam to his feet, Gabriel pulled him into his arms, starting to sway with him in his arms. He smiled, dancing with him around the balcony.</p>
<p>Sam melted into Gabe’s arms, ignoring how clumsy he felt compared to the shorter man.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled up at him, smiling as they moved. "You're a good dancer, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>“And you’re a good liar. I have two left feet.”</p>
<p>"Be my good boy and don't argue with me or you won't get that kiss that you want from me." Both of the Winchesters took compliments terribly, he was coming to find out.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Sam freed a hand and brushed Gabe’s hair back.</p>
<p>"Good." He smiled up at him, running a hand up Sam's chest. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you think so.” Feeling brave, Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead.</p>
<p>Making a soft sound, Gabriel cupped his face, "I want to kiss you, Samshine. You okay with that?" He’d have to work on him clearly- avoidance wasn’t good either.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyelids became heavier. “Yes, Gabe. Please kiss me...”</p>
<p>Slipping his hand into Sam's hair, he pulled him into a soft kiss. His lips shaped against the taller man's, and he made a soft sound.</p>
<p>Sam hesitated for a brief moment, uncertain. But when Gabe gently tugged his hair, he relaxed and parted his lips.</p>
<p>Stroking his fingers through Sam's hair, he flicked his tongue along his lower lip. He was delicious, and he made a soft sound, licking his way into the other man's mouth.</p>
<p>Sliding his hand down Gabe’s back, Sam relaxed and began enjoying the kiss. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Tugging lightly at Sam's hair, Gabriel angled his head, kissing him a bit deeper. He was so damn perfect... and he tasted like the sweet wine they were drinking.</p>
<p>It was all too much and Sam’s head was swimming. He was painfully aroused and straining against his pajamas.</p>
<p>Pulling back from the kiss, Gabriel licked his lips. "How's that for a first kiss, Gorgeous?" He was hard himself, straining against his own pants.</p>
<p>“I...best kiss ever.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Gabriel pulled him into another kiss, nibbling at Sam's lower lip.</p>
<p>“Mm...” Sam felt a little braver this time.</p>
<p>Sliding his hand down Sam's back, the blond pulled him closer, wanting to feel him closer. He moaned, feeling Sam's hardness against his stomach.</p>
<p>The younger man couldn’t resist a small thrust. “Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>"Needy, love?" Gabriel growled softly against his mouth. "Tell me what you want."</p>
<p>“I... I want to touch you, sir.”</p>
<p>"Come on. Inside and up to our bed." Moving to blow out the candles, he moved to clean up after their dinner.</p>
<p>Feeling his big body practically vibrating with excitement, Sam took a moment to give the dogs treats. Finished, he rushed up the stairs and into Gabe’s bedroom.</p>
<p>The blond headed upstairs a minute or so later, shutting off the lights on the way. He smiled as he entered the bedroom and saw Sam. "You're delicious looking, Samshine."</p>
<p>Sam shyly removed his shirt. “I’m nervous.”</p>
<p>"What's got you nervous?" Gabriel moved forward, stroking his hands up Sam's chest. "Talk to me."</p>
<p>“What if you don’t like what I do?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nudged him gently towards the bed. "Then I tell you what I do like. You tell me what you like, too."</p>
<p>Sam sat down on the foot of the bed. “I just want to make you feel as good as you make me.”</p>
<p>"Trust me, Samshine, you're going to. Do you know what you do to me?" Pushing his man back a bit,<br/>Gabriel moved to straddle his lap. "How's this?"</p>
<p>Two large hands settled on Gabe’s hips. “It’s perfect. You fit.”</p>
<p>"Mm. We'll have to try me pinning down my good boy, then riding him... I think that'd feel amazing."<br/>Kissing Sam again, he nipped at his mouth, pushing his hand into Sam's hair.</p>
<p>The mere thought made Sam ache. “God... I’m so hard it hurts.”</p>
<p>"Go ahead and touch me, Gorgeous. Tell me how you want me to make you come. We'll make you scream, baby." Pulling his shirt off, Gabriel tossed it to the bed.</p>
<p>Feeling like a kid in a candy store, Sam reached out and ran his hands over Gabe’s chest. “I’ve wanted to touch you for months...”</p>
<p>"Well, I am all yours to touch, gorgeous. Any time that you want." Gabriel kissed him, smiling as Sam's hands stroked him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Long fingers grazed over a pert nipple.</p>
<p>Gabriel bit his lower lip, moaning softly. "Very, Samshine. I am all yours."</p>
<p>“Good, because...because I need you.”</p>
<p>"Tell me how, Sam. I want you to ask for what you want. Good boys get rewarded." And then he knew that he wouldn't be stepping on any toes. He didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable.</p>
<p>His hands continued running over Gabe’s chest, then down to his hips. “I want you to touch me. Please.”</p>
<p>Gabriel's mouth found his again, kissing him as he mirrored Sam's hands stroking his skin. "Mm... you're very good for me, aren't you, Samshine?" His fingers massaged the muscle of the younger man's broad shoulders, then his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I want to be so good for you,” the younger man whispered.</p>
<p>"Anything that you don't want tonight? Anything you say is fine, all right? I just want you to feel as good as possible." Gabriel rolled his hips a little, rocking them together.</p>
<p>Sam gasped sharply and looked up at Gabe with big eyes. “May I touch you?”</p>
<p>"Anywhere you want. Go ahead and take off my pants if that's what you want." Gabriel took Sam's hands, sliding them over his chest towards his navel.</p>
<p>Thrilled, Sam eagerly tugged Gabe’s pants down his hips, revealing candy cane boxers. He couldn’t stifle a giggle.</p>
<p>"That's the reaction that I was going for," Gabriel laughed with him, stealing a kiss from him.</p>
<p>“I love them. But right now they’re in the way.” Sam carefully slid them down, freeing Gabe’s cock. It was hard and thick and Sam instinctively swallowed.</p>
<p>Letting Sam look, Gabriel ran his fingers through the taller man's hair. That swallow had his Adam's apple bobbing, and fuck if it wasn't sexy.</p>
<p>Feeling brave, Sam reached out and ran his fingers over Gabe’s straining cock.</p>
<p>A bead of precome formed at the tip and the blond made a soft sound, not wanting to rush him.</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous...” He moved his fingers lower and cupped Gabe’s heavy balls.</p>
<p>He gasped, his abs flexing a little as he forced himself to stay still. "Let me know if you want me to lose the clothing or anything." He was very glad that he'd taken the opportunity to prepare for the possibility of this. His pubic region was very neatly groomed.</p>
<p>“Mm...” Sam reluctantly pulled his hand away and helped Gabe finish undressing.</p>
<p>Gabriel tugged at Sam's pants before tossing his own clothing on the window seat. "Take those off, Sam."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Sam eagerly obeyed, removing his pajama bottoms and boxers.</p>
<p>Time stopped, and Gabriel was pretty sure that his heart did right along with it. Sam Winchester was the definition of the word 'Adonis', and the Adonis belt, the iliac furrow deeply carving a V out of his hips was like the signature of an artist. He blinked, realizing that he was staring. "You really are gorgeous, Samshine."</p>
<p>Sam’s cheeks heated and he gently touched Gabe’s face. “Please touch me, Gabe,” He rumbled.</p>
<p>Sliding his hands over Sam's hips, Gabriel slid his thumbs along the v before gripping his ass. "Bed, Sam. And you need to tell me what your limits are now. I will leave them out, but I am going to make love to you, penetration or not."</p>
<p>Sam gave a tiny shake of his head. “No penetration. Not...not yet.”</p>
<p>"And what if I want to suck that gorgeous cock of yours? Fuck you with my tongue? Is that<br/>penetration?" Gabriel watched him closely, kissing his shoulder.</p>
<p>The younger man looked genuinely confused. “But why...”</p>
<p>He gave a wicked chuckle, his brown eyes hot. "Because I promise you, it feels fucking amazing, and I want to see how wild I can drive my boy."</p>
<p>“Oh...” Sam Sat down on the bed, his long legs spreading instinctively. Seeing Gabe’s cock again made his own twitch.</p>
<p>"So is that something that you want me to do to you, Samshine?" Gabriel moved between Sam's legs, kissing his way up his chest.</p>
<p>“I just want...” he sighed pleasurably and touched Gabe’s messy hair. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Laving over one of Sam's nipples, Gabriel sucked it into his mouth. He let his body tease against Sam's cock, moaning as he felt slick precome there.</p>
<p>“Oh god...Gabe...yes!”</p>
<p>Scraping his teeth lightly over him, he smirked. "No coming until I tell you. You want to be dominated?<br/>That's my orgasm. I will spank you if you come before I tell you."</p>
<p>A visible shudder went through Sam. “Yes, sir.” He breathed deeply and grasped the sheets.</p>
<p>The blond lowered his head, sucking a mark on his skin over his heart, while his fingers found his<br/>nipples. Gabriel teased them, pinching and gently tugging.</p>
<p>“Mm... may I still touch you, sir?”</p>
<p>"You may, Sam. Is there anything that I need to move so you can reach?" Gabriel asked, kissing up his neck.</p>
<p>“No, sir.” Sam ran his hands down Gabe’s back until he was able to cup his ass.</p>
<p>"Good." He nipped at his lower lip, then sucked it into his mouth.</p>
<p>Was this really happening? Was the man of his dreams really touching and kissing him?</p>
<p>Gabriel tugged Sam's hair gently, tilting his head just so and deepening the kiss. His fingers still teased<br/>his nipples, loving the younger man's reactions.</p>
<p>Sam’s hips bucked and he gently grabbed at Gabe’s hair as they kissed.</p>
<p>He smirked against his mouth, making a pleased sound. "That's it. I like my hair pulled, gorgeous."</p>
<p>“You do?” Sam eagerly tugged again.</p>
<p>Gabriel moaned, pressing closer to Sam. "Mmhm. Remember that for when I'm sucking your cock." He moved, starting to nibble and bite his way down Sam's gorgeous chest.</p>
<p>“You’re really going to...?”</p>
<p>"Are you all right with it, Samshine? If not, I can just use my hands." The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was to hurt Sam or push him in some way.</p>
<p>“No! No, I want your mouth. Please, sir. I want your mouth.”</p>
<p>Biting the line of Sam's right hip, Gabriel sucked until he was sure there was a mark. His... "Begging for me already?" He nuzzled Sam's cock. "Where do you want my mouth, Samshine?"</p>
<p>“On my cock, please. I need you...”</p>
<p>"So good for me... no coming." Sam's cock was massive, and Gabriel was looking forward to riding it when the time came. He wrapped his hand around the base, stroking for a moment before he licked him from his balls to his tip, flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit and frenulum.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed frantically at the bed. “Oh fuck!”</p>
<p>"Mm..." watching him closely, Gabriel slowly sucked Sam's cock into his mouth. He was fucking beautiful, and he couldn't wait to make him scream.</p>
<p>“Gabe...Yes! Just like that!”</p>
<p>His lips stretched around Sam, and he gave a low moan as he started to work him in and out of his mouth. The younger man was writhing practically, and Gabriel pinned his hips to the bed.</p>
<p>Never had anyone touched him so intimately and Sam wanted to sob in pleasure.</p>
<p>Working him with his tongue, Gabriel slowly pulled back to suck one of Sam's balls into his mouth. He wanted to find the best way to make him scream.</p>
<p>The heat of Gabe’s mouth was quickly becoming too much. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>"Hmmm?" He tilted his head, nibbling along Sam's thigh. Deciding that a mark would look lovely there- and remind Sam of their activities, he began sucking up a mark there.</p>
<p>The younger man ran his fingers through Gabe’s wrecked hair. “Mark me,” he whimpered. “I’m yours.”</p>
<p>"You like my marks on you?" He purred the words, moving to mark the other thigh in the same place. "My good boy..."</p>
<p>“I love your marks on me. I need them.” Sam was surprised by how steady his voice was.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to leave my mark all over you." Gabriel kissed to another spot, leaving another, then another and another before he pushed his thighs apart further and licked over his entrance.</p>
<p>The younger man yelped in surprise and threw his head back. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>Making a pleased sound, Gabriel repeated the motion, then sealed his mouth over Sam's hole and sucked.</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t sure how he didn’t come then and there. He heard himself scream Gabe’s name as his hips thrust erratically.</p>
<p>The blond moaned, gripping Sam's cheeks to spread him wider to flick his tongue over his rim. He felt the muscle relax and he hummed, dipping his tongue inside.</p>
<p>It was all too much and Sam couldn’t stop it. Pleasure washed over him as he came, hot spurts of come covering his abdomen. “Gabriel!”</p>
<p>The blond licked him through it before he looked up at Sam. "Mmm... naughty boy, aren't you? Came so pretty, though. Didn't even touch your cock." Gabriel licked a drop of come clinging to the tip of his erection. "You just wanted a spanking, didn't you? That's all right- I wanted to see your tight ass red for me."</p>
<p>The younger man managed to nod. “Spank me... I deserve it.”</p>
<p>"Ah, ah- first I am licking up my treat." Meeting Sam's hazel gaze, he began to lick him clean, his tongue gathering the come.</p>
<p>Sam watched him through heavy-lidded eyes. “You’re perfect...”</p>
<p>"That's you, kitten." He moved as he finished, stealing a kiss from Sam. Relaxing back, he patted his lap. "Come here, over my lap, love."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Shakily Sam crawled into Gabe’s lap, revealing his ass to the older man.</p>
<p>Stroking his fingers over his buttocks and thighs, Gabriel smiled"That's a good boy. Now- safe words. We loosely discussed the green light system when we were on the phone. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>Sam blinked hazily. “Green...I’m good. Yellow, we pause.” He struggled for a moment, still enjoying his orgasm. “Red is stop.”</p>
<p>"Good boy. We're going to do my bare hand for five minutes. I am setting a timer on my phone." Gabriel did so, then set the phone where Sam could see it. "Color?"</p>
<p>“Green, sir.” He relaxed as Gabe slid a pillow under his head.</p>
<p>Starting the timer, Gabriel began to spank him, not extremely hard- but at a good pace. Harder hits could wait until his ass was nice and pink and warm. He moved the strikes, the sensitive curve of his ass, the tender skin of his thighs, carefully watching the younger man's response.</p>
<p>Sam whimpered and squirmed in pleasure. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>"You getting hard again, Samshine?" His palm was definitely starting to sting, but he fucking loved it. "I think that my good boy is."</p>
<p>“I’m trying, sir. You make me hard.”</p>
<p>"Mm..." scratching his nails lightly over the reddened skin, Gabriel watched Sam shiver before he continued with the spanking. "You're such a good boy for me, aren't you? So perfect for me."</p>
<p>Sam preened at the praise and he lovingly rubbed Gabe’s leg. “Yes, sir. Only for you.”</p>
<p>The timer dinged, and Gabriel shut it off, pulling Sam gently into his arms for a kiss. "I adore you, Samshine. You are brilliant, and so very good for me, baby." He stroked gentle fingers along Sam's reddened skin, soothing it. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>“A little sore,” Sam admitted, knowing Gabe would see right through him. “I would like to snuggle with you.”</p>
<p>"Shh. Let me take care of you, baby. Lay down on your belly. I am going to rub some cream in that'll help." Kissing him, Gabriel waited for him to move to grab it from his end table. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Sam made himself more comfortable on his belly. “I’m ready.”<br/>Kissing between his shoulders, Gabriel began to rub the cream into his reddened skin. "You're beautiful, Samshine. Was this all that you hoped?"</p>
<p>“It was,” Sam murmured dreamily. “But I didn’t get to touch you as much as I wanted.”</p>
<p>"Ah, love. Any time you want, hm?" He kissed his shoulder again. "Good, baby? I want to cuddle you."</p>
<p>Sam gladly raised his arm, and when Gabe slid under it, he drew the older man close and kissed his head.</p>
<p>Cuddling tighter against Sam, Gabriel held him close, kissing him softly. "You are amazing. The embodiment of all of my hope and dreams."</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes teared up. “I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>"Shh... you deserve the world. I'll give it to you if you let me." He kissed Sam's lashes, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“I don’t need the world. Just you.”</p>
<p>"You've had me since you first messaged me, gorgeous. You should know that." The blond moved, pulling the bedding over them.</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Sam snuggled Gabe closer. “You’re the first to make me come...”</p>
<p>Grab smiled, stealing a kiss from him. "You're gorgeous when you come. Next time I will swallow you down, then fuck you with my tongue." He told himself that the twist of pleasure at being Sam's only was barbaric. Sam's body was his own, but still... there was something damn sexy about it.</p>
<p>“Oh...” A rush went through the sleepy young man. “I want to try sucking you.”</p>
<p>"You can do that any time that you want, love. I won't turn it down." Gabriel nuzzled his shoulder. "Mine."</p>
<p>“Yours. Only yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean didn't know why he was nervous. He'd nearly scrubbed himself raw in the shower and it took him a while to get out. This was the first night at the cabin since Castiel had talked to him... he didn't know. There was no reason to be. He hadn't even kissed Cas yet. Grabbing a towel, he padded out into the cabin to grab the clothes he'd put in the dryer. He was wrapping it around his hips when the door opened and Castiel entered.</p>
<p>“Dean? I stopped to grab a change of my clothes...” Cas laughed when Remy ran to greet him. “Hi again, Rem.”</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah, no, that's fine." Dean blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Cas looked up and realized Dean was only in a towel. His eyes darkened for a moment. “Oh,”</p>
<p>"If you want to shower, there's not a lot of hot water. I... er... didn't expect..." he bit his lip as he saw Castiel's eyes turn cobalt.</p>
<p>“It's alright. I’ll be quick,” the older man rumbled.</p>
<p>"That's fine." Dean licked his lips, watching him. "I'll just... get dressed, then."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas gave him another once over before heading into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Watching him go, Dean exhaled slowly. Damn it. Now he was half-hard, just from a fucking <i>look</i> from Castiel. He headed into his bedroom, Remy at his heel to get changed.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Cas emerged from the bathroom. His hair was still damp and he was wearing his favorite silk pajamas.</p>
<p>Dean looked up from the couch, his eyes catching on the blue silk. "Hey, Cas. I started some mac and cheese for dinner. It's baking."</p>
<p>“That sounds delicious.” He sat down beside Dean and smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Those look good on you." Dean reached over, running his fingers over Castiel's knee.</p>
<p>His breath caught and he leaned into Dean. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>"It's just the truth, Cas." Dean licked his lips, watching Castiel closely.</p>
<p>“I still appreciate it.” He returned Dean’s gaze intently.</p>
<p>"Cas..." fuck. He wanted to take it slow, but... "Not for nothin' but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." And he knew the other man didn't want that. He wasn't ready, and Dean didn't want to push him.</p>
<p>Cas had to laugh at Dean’s expression. He reached out and gently touched Dean’s cheek.</p>
<p>Reaching out, he touched Castiel's hand on his face. He was leaning closer. He couldn't help it. The older man lit up when he laughed.</p>
<p>Cas’s expression softened and he smiled. “Is this alright?”</p>
<p>"There's not too much that you could do, babe, that I wouldn't be wild about." Cupping Castiel's face, Dean ran his thumb over his stubbled cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m just unsure...there was never anyone before, or since, Amelia. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>"What do you want to do? I won't push you for what you don't want." Even if he developed tennis elbow.</p>
<p>“I know I want to be close to you.”</p>
<p>Dean moved, pressing his side against Castiel's, and he slipped his arm around his shoulders. "This kinda close?"</p>
<p>Cas leaned into Dean, closing his eyes. “Yes, Exactly this close.”</p>
<p>Brushing his lips over Castiel's temple, Dean smiled and relaxed. "You feel good in my arms."</p>
<p>“I feel content here.” Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin.</p>
<p>"Mm. Content is a good word for it." Dean kissed his damp hair, smiling as it tickled him.</p>
<p>“It is.” Cas snuggled closer to him.</p>
<p>"We should put on a movie." The younger man mumbled after a moment.</p>
<p>“I’d like that. What would you like to watch?”</p>
<p>"We could play cards. Bet truths instead of clothing? Find out more about each other?" Dean grinned at the idea.</p>
<p>Cas laughed softly. “I’ll need a drink.”</p>
<p>"Lucky for you, my boss is rich and insisted on stocking my house with damn fine whiskey." Dean teased. "It's perfect for date night."</p>
<p>Cas pressed closer to Dean. “Our first date night?”</p>
<p>"First of a million, I'm sure." He smiled, kissing Castiel's temple. "I remembered that you liked my macaroni and cheese so I made it for dinner. That okay? I know it's not like... fancy, but I don't need that. I should have thought about candles. I only have lanterns." Fuck. Shit. He'd just verbal diarrheaed all over Castiel who was staring.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head and pulled Dean into a tight hug. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>"Good. I just... want tonight to be perfect." He explained bashfully.</p>
<p>“So far it is.”</p>
<p>Standing, Dean grabbed two glasses and Castiel's favorite whiskey from the shelf. "Can you get the cards from the end table? We can sit on the floor and play on the table."</p>
<p>“Good idea.” Cas got up and retrieved the cards, then found two pillows for them to sit on. Setting the pillows down, he began shuffling the cards.</p>
<p>Settling in, Dean started to pour them the drinks. "So what's the game, Cas?"</p>
<p>Cas’s brow furrowed. “Go fish?”</p>
<p>"You know what? That's perfect." Dean grinned, handing him his drink.</p>
<p>Cas laughed softly and took his drink. "Thanks."</p>
<p>They each took seven cards from the "pond". "I wager one small secret that you have a three."</p>
<p>Cas looked at his cards. “Go fish.”</p>
<p>"...Shit." Dean blinked as he drew a queen. "What sort of secret do you want?"</p>
<p>“Who was your first teenage crush?”</p>
<p>"My first crush was Cassie. She was a pretty girl. Her Daddy wasn't happy when she stole my first kiss by the front gate." He smiled at the memory. Cassie had known what she wanted and gone for it.</p>
<p>“That’s precious.” Cas picked a card. “Do you have any nines?”</p>
<p>"Go fish." He only had a queen, a three, a five, an ace, a seven, a two, and a Jack.</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas drew another card. “What secret do you want to know?”</p>
<p>"Who was your first crush?" It was only fair, after all. Dean sipped his drink, watching him.</p>
<p>The older man blew out a breath. “A feisty older woman named meg. I was five, she was seven.”</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Dean grinned at the image. "Do you have a five?"</p>
<p>“I do.” Cas reluctantly handed him a card.</p>
<p>"Hell yes! You have to tell me another secret- let's make it a good one..." The younger man eyed him for a moment, then pointed at him. "I want to know your first fantasy."</p>
<p>Cas’s brow furrowed. “My first fantasy was beating Gabe at super smash brothers.”</p>
<p>Sipping his drink, Dean shook his head with a laugh. He should have figured. "...Cas. I meant sexual fantasy- not..."</p>
<p>“Oh. Well... when I was thirteen, I had a crush on the librarian.”</p>
<p>Somehow that figured. He could just picture younger Cas with a crush. "A librarian, hm? Guy? Girl? Did they have the sexy librarian glasses?"</p>
<p>Cas’s cheeks heated. “They did.”</p>
<p>"Sexy." Dean padded his back, grinning. "So got a Jack?"</p>
<p>“Go fish.”</p>
<p>"...Nope," Dean said when he saw another five. Figured. "What kind of secret do you want?"</p>
<p>“How did you know you liked men?”</p>
<p>"Well... when I was younger, we had this ranch hand named Cain. He was... sexy as hell, and his voice was like honey. There was just something that drew me to him. He was fascinating." Sipping his drink, Dean flushed a bit.</p>
<p>“Wow...”</p>
<p>"Wow?" Dean tilted his head a bit at him. "What about you- I know it's not my question, but..."</p>
<p>“I had a feeling, but I never allowed myself to explore it.” He slowly met Dean’s eyes. “Until you.”</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean flushed. He hadn't been quite expecting that. Was Castiel sure? What if he was just feeling safe? It wasn't like he was anything special. "Oh."</p>
<p>“You’re different, Dean. You make me feel... something I thought I was no longer capable of doing.”</p>
<p>"I... that's... I didn't know it was possible to feel this way." Dean bit his lips, staring at his cards. "Er... got an ace?"</p>
<p>“Dean...” Cas set the cards down and cupped Dean’s face.</p>
<p>"Cas?" He flushed, looking into his eyes. This would be so much easier if he could read minds.</p>
<p>Inhaling softly, Cas leaned in and touched his lips lightly to Dean’s.</p>
<p>The Marine froze, then let his lips brush back against Castiel's just as gently. Holy shit.</p>
<p>The kiss was soft, innocent, and Cas could barely breathe.</p>
<p>Dean pulled back a bit, staring at him. Had he ever felt anything like that before? He couldn't think of a time when he had...</p>
<p>“Was that okay, Dean...?”</p>
<p>"I think that was one of the best kisses I've ever had, Cas." He cupped his face, smiling. "Can we try that again?"</p>
<p>The older man nodded shyly. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Stroking his cheek, he leaned forward and kissed him again. He didn't want to push him too far- he was just... amazing.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed and leaned into the kiss. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Dean tilted his head a little as they kissed, and he slipped his arms around him, tugging him a little closer.</p>
<p>The kisses were sweet and innocent, and Cas hesitated before running his fingers through Dean’s hair.</p>
<p>The younger man made a soft sound, and he smiled against Castiel's lips. "I'm going to want to kiss you all of the time."</p>
<p>“Really? How would we work?” Cas teased.</p>
<p>"It could get complicated. Anna would be jealous... and Crowley will be inconsolable." Laughing at the thought, Dean reached for his whiskey.</p>
<p>“You’re quite right.” Cas also reached for his drink.</p>
<p>"So tell me something else about you?" Dean pulled him close, forgetting the card game.</p>
<p>Cas shifted into Dean’s lap, hoping he wouldn’t mind. “I love bees.”</p>
<p>Snuggling him closer, Dean finished his drink and set the glass at the table. "I am surprised that you don't have any hives or anything."</p>
<p>“I... did. Once.”</p>
<p>"Before Amelia passed?" He asked quietly, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>He nodded slightly, easing his arm around Dean’s neck. “Yes.”</p>
<p>"Think that you would want to do it again? I could learn how to help with them?" He moved, pressing a kiss to Castiel's stubbled jaw.</p>
<p>“I think it would... it would be a dream.”</p>
<p>"When you're ready, baby." Watching Castiel, he stole another soft kiss from him.</p>
<p>Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “I want to tell you everything.”</p>
<p>"I'm listening. Tell me anything, everything... I'm not going anywhere." The closeness between them just felt right, natural, and steady. It was unlike anything Dean had experienced before.</p>
<p>“I met Amelia when we were in college...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>Snuggling closer to the warmth surrounding him, Gabriel settled deeper into sleep.</p>
<p>Sam yawned and nuzzled into Gabe, reluctantly drifting from sleep.</p>
<p>"Mm..." Gabriel squeezed him, then relaxed a little as he dreamed. It was happy, and he had a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Finally, Sam gave up and pulled Gabe close. If he was awake, he would make good use of the time. He shifted his hips until he could feel Gabe’s morning wood.</p>
<p>Stirring slowly, Gabriel moaned as he felt Sam against him. "Samshine?"</p>
<p>“Good morning, angel.” Sam bucked his hips lazily.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." he gasped, then ground back against him. "How are you feeling? Sore?" He was worried that he had gone too far with the spanking.</p>
<p>“In the best way,” Sam moaned, his hair falling in his eyes.</p>
<p>Pushing the hair back, Gabriel kissed him, rocking his hips with the younger man. "Fuck, that's..."</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind... It’s my fantasy...”</p>
<p>"Mind? You're fucking perfect, Sam. I want to make your every fantasy come true." He nipped at Sam's lower lip, sucking on it as they frotted together.</p>
<p>The younger man moaned loudly. “Then... can we do this...?” He reached down and lowered his boxers, letting his cock spring free.</p>
<p>"Samshine, I am never going to say no." He kissed him, reaching down to wrap a hand around Sam.</p>
<p>"Go ahead- take my boxers off." He stroked him for a moment, then let go.</p>
<p>Unable to contain his delight, Sam peeled Gabe’s boxers away, freeing his dick. “Mm...”</p>
<p>That look on Sam's face, like it was Christmas morning... Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching him closely.</p>
<p>Sam took a moment to stroke the older man slowly. Then he released him and rubbed his cock against Gabe’s.</p>
<p>The precome on Gabriel's cock slid over Sam's, and he groaned, rolling his hips. He could already imagine Sam inside of him, or him inside of Sam. "Fuck, baby...'</p>
<p>The intimate contact was nearly Sam’s undoing. He wanted to be with Gabe, in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>The blond kissed him desperately, moaning softly into his mouth. "Fuck, Sam, please..."</p>
<p>“What, sweetheart?” Sam managed.</p>
<p>"Don't stop- close!" He managed, grabbing Sam's shoulders.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam moved faster, chasing his own release. “Fuck, you feel so good!”</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam!" Gabriel arched as he came, his come streaking in this white ropes over them. He pulled the taller man into a deep kiss, groaning.</p>
<p>The kiss set Sam off. His thrusts became more erratic and he grabbed Gabe as he came. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>Their bodies slowly stilled, and Gabriel would have purred if he was a cat. "Best wake up ever."</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Sam rumbled, kissing Gabe softly.</p>
<p>Smiling into the kiss, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair. "You are beautiful, you know that?"</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I’m glad you think so.” Sam lazily reached for some wipes to clean them up.</p>
<p>"I will convince you someday. Before you're eighty, at least." The blond stretched, reaching for some wipes. Sam apparently had different plans, though.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Sam cleaned them both up as best as he could. Then he tossed the wipes away and cuddled Gabe to his chest.</p>
<p>Kissing him softly, the vet slowly stroked his fingers up and down his spine. "I owe you a good breakfast after that."</p>
<p>“Yes, you do. I’m starving.”</p>
<p>"You aren't going to want to sit on a horse today. How is your ass feeling? I should look at it." Gabriel sat up a bit, trying to see.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Sam promised, but he rolled onto his belly to let Gabe See.</p>
<p>Stroking his fingers over Sam's ass, Gabriel looked him carefully over. "You don't have any sore spots?"</p>
<p>“Just a little tenderness. I promise I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Leaning down, Gabriel kissed the curve of his ass. "Good. I want you to tell me if anything changes."</p>
<p>“I will.” Sam relaxed into the pillows.</p>
<p>"Good. Now you just stay here and I will make us breakfast." Gabriel moved, kissing him softly. "I will be right in the kitchen."</p>
<p>“Mm...okay.”</p>
<p>Slipping from the bed, Gabriel put on his favorite pair of shorts. They showed off his ass- before covering it all up with Sam's Stanford t-shirt.</p>
<p>Sam watched him dreamily. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>"Nah. That's you." He winked at Sam and padded out to the kitchen. There were a lot of options for breakfast- he just had to get some coffee.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, two strong arms wrapped around his middle. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up from the crepes he was making and grinned, leaning back into Sam. "Hi, Gorgeous. You were supposed to nap."</p>
<p>“I tried. I missed you too much.”</p>
<p>Gabriel finished the crepe, quickly with cream and berries before he turned to steal a kiss from Sam. "I felt the same. It's..."</p>
<p>“Hard, not being near you.” He nuzzled Gabe’s neck.</p>
<p>"Exactly. You're a piece of me that I never knew that I was missing." He made a soft noise at the gesture. "We should eat before the food gets cold."</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Sam reluctantly pulled away and sat down at the table.</p>
<p>Grabbing the plates, he set them on the table before he sat in his lap. "This all right, love?"</p>
<p>Sam beamed and held Gabe close. “This is perfection.”</p>
<p>"I am glad that you think so." He turned, kissing his jaw before he sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>“I do.” Sam reached for his fork to try a crepe.</p>
<p>Gabriel took a bite of his own, making a soft sound. It was perfect... add in Sam holding him? Best morning ever.</p>
<p>“Mm...this beats the hell out of cafe food. And I have you:”</p>
<p>"I will spoil you as long as you let me." Gabriel snuggled against him, feeding Sam a bite of food.</p>
<p>Sam opened his mouth and gladly took the bite. “Babe, is there anywhere here we can go swimming?”</p>
<p>"We have a pool, and we have a pond that we can swim in." He kissed his jaw, then took a bite himself.</p>
<p>“I’d love to go swimming with you.” He kissed Gabe’s temple sweetly.</p>
<p>"We can even skinny dip." He winked, feeding Sam another bite of food.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d say that.”</p>
<p>They ate the rest of the breakfast with Gabriel exchanging bites of food with Sam. He leaned over, kissing him before he stood. "Let's go swimming."</p>
<p>“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d spoil me.” Sam hopped up.</p>
<p>"Damn right I wasn't." He smacked Sam on the ass with a wink.</p>
<p>The younger man couldn’t stifle a moan. “Whoa.”</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're perfect." That moan went straight to Gabriel's cock. Reaching up, he fisted a hand into Sam's hair and pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Sam eagerly returned the kiss, gripping Gabe’s hips and pulling him snug against himself.</p>
<p>Sam's cock pressed into his abs, but fuck- he didn't even care that he was tickling his knees with his own. He growled against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby... I’m getting hard.”</p>
<p>"Mmm... I can feel that." Sliding his hand down Sam's rippled abs, Gabriel gripped his cock, then stroked.</p>
<p>The younger man nearly fell apart, his knees buckling. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>Catching him against him, the blond nipped at his jaw. "All right, Samshine?" He purred.</p>
<p>“Need you...Let’s go to the pool.”</p>
<p>"Let's go." He slipped his hand into Sam's, showing him the way out to the pool.</p>
<p>It was absolutely stunning, a perfect shade of cerulean and so inviting. Sam stripped down to his boxers and kissed Gabe before diving in.</p>
<p>Stripping off completely, Gabriel dove in after him. He swam beneath the college student before he popped up again in front of him.</p>
<p>Sam Laughed and splashed Gabe. “Hey!”</p>
<p>"Hay is for horses!" Laughing, the blond splashed him back.</p>
<p>They both laughed and splashed like kids for a minute. Then Sam came closer to Gabe and leaned down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Slipping his legs around Sam's waist, Gabriel kissed him back. "Mm... I can't wait until I can convince you to move."</p>
<p>“Not until I graduate, gorgeous.”</p>
<p>"Of course- I wouldn't let you anyway. This is too important and you've worked too hard." He kissed his jaw, then shot him a grin. "But... you could spend your breaks here, from now on."</p>
<p>This time Sam hesitated. “I would love that so much. But I still need my job.”</p>
<p>"Samshine... no. I am not letting you work yourself into the ground when I have the means to stop it." Gabriel slid his fingers into Sam's hair. "What's mine is yours, including heaps of paper with an unimpressed Benjamin Franklin on them."</p>
<p>“I can’t ask you to do that. I want to earn my money.”</p>
<p>"Fine. You work for me now." Gabriel shrugged, lowering his legs to tread water again.</p>
<p>“I... what?”</p>
<p>"You are an employee now." Liking the idea, Gabriel grinned. "A ranch hand. Since you were going to work anyway."</p>
<p>“Well...” Sam slid his arms around Gabe. “Okay. I accept.”</p>
<p>"Good boy." Gabriel kissed him, smiling against his lips. Damn, he loved this man.</p>
<p>Sam returned the grin and stroked Gabe’s hair. “I’ll be glad to quit the diner anyway,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned. He knew that Sam didn't like it there, but there was something in Sam's tone... "Why is that, love?"</p>
<p>“Just a lot of crap. Shifts being scheduled when I had to be in class; plus the new owner won’t let me do homework when things are slow.”</p>
<p>"...Please quit?" The vet cupped his face, his brown eyes intent.</p>
<p>“I will.” He touched their foreheads together. “I’ve kept a 4.0. I can’t lose it.”</p>
<p>"Good." Kissing him, he ran his hands over Sam's shoulders. "I am proud of you."</p>
<p>“I’m glad you are.” He kissed Gabe softly.</p>
<p>Gabriel returned the gentle caress, slipping his arms around Sam's waist.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes briefly darted around. “Will anyone see us?”</p>
<p>"No, there isn't anyone who will be here," Gabriel assured him, kissing his jaw. "We can go in?"</p>
<p>“No. I want to play with you in the pool.”</p>
<p>Smirking at that, Gabriel ran a hand down Sam's chest. "Play with me, hm?"</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Please?”</p>
<p>"Any time you want, baby. Go ahead." Gabriel brought Sam's hands to his chest.</p>
<p>Thrilled, Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s chest for a moment before moving them lower.</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Gabriel watched as Sam's hands moved down his body.</p>
<p>Finally, Sam’s large hands reached Gabe’s cock and he looked delighted. “All mine.”</p>
<p>"Definitely all yours." The blond moaned, rocking his hips into Sam's touch. He had a fairly large cock, but Sam's hands...</p>
<p>He continued to touch Gabe slowly. “Gabe… I have a fantasy.”</p>
<p>Fuck he loved hearing Sam's fantasies. He bit his lip as the younger man's thumb stroked the head of his cock. "What's that, Samshine?"</p>
<p>“You pin me against the closest wall and rut against me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, backing Sam into the wall and pinning him. "Same safe words, Samshine.c</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Green.” The wall was cool against his abdomen, trapping his overly sensitive cock.</p>
<p>Gripping Sam's hips, Gabriel rocked forward against his ass, sliding between his cheeks. "Fuck, Sam..."</p>
<p>“Oh, god...just like that!” Sam grabbed at the wall, overcome with sensation.</p>
<p>Gabriel bit his shoulder near the side of his neck, sucking at the spot as he rocked against him. The feeling of Sam's ass on his cock had him gasping, moaning.</p>
<p>“Harder,” Sam whimpered. “Make me Yours!”</p>
<p>He was surely leaving fingerprints on Sam's hips as he sucked a dark bruise to the surface of Sam's skin. He reached around, gripping the bigger man's cock, his hips forcing it into his hand.</p>
<p>“Gabriel! Your cock is so huge!”</p>
<p>"Fuck, baby- feel so fucking good." He moved, biting the other side of Sam's neck, intent on leaving another mark.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. You feel good. Oh god, you feel so good!”</p>
<p>"You gonna come for me, Sam? You want me to come on you?" Gabriel panted into his shoulder, his hips moving faster. He stroked his thumb over the head of Sam's cock.</p>
<p>“Please come on me, sir. Please!”</p>
<p>Crying out Sam's name a moment later, Gabriel came. His hand stuttered in its strokes though he tried to keep them up.</p>
<p>Sam thrust into Gabe’s hand, and a few strokes later he came, Gabe’s name on his lips.</p>
<p>Panting, Gabriel pressed his face between Sam's shoulders. "Fuck, Samshine..."</p>
<p>The younger man sighed and smiled. “Wow.”</p>
<p>Pulling back, Gabriel turned Sam around so that he could kiss him. "Wow is definitely right, gorgeous. You are amazing."</p>
<p>“No, that would be you.” Sam’s big body was still spasming.</p>
<p>Smiling, the vet ran his hands over Sam's shoulders. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"</p>
<p>“No! You were incredible.”</p>
<p>"Good." Kissing him once more, Gabriel sighed. "We should go in."</p>
<p>“Do we have to?”</p>
<p>"Well, no." If Sam wanted to get pruney in the pool, Gabriel was more than willing to splash around a little more.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to stay out long, but it feels awesome.0”</p>
<p>"I can agree with that." Gabriel grinned at Sam, pushing his hair back from his face before he dove down to get Sam's boxers from the bottom of the pool.</p>
<p>Sam watched him go with a grin, feeling relaxed and pleasantly sore.</p>
<p>Coming up, Gabriel handed them to the college student. "I didn't even see you shuck those."</p>
<p>“I don’t remember doing it. But I was way more interested in your dick, to be fair.”</p>
<p>"That sounds like a valid excuse." Gabriel shot him a grin, then started to swim some laps. It was his second favorite form of exercise.</p>
<p>Sam laughed and swam after him, easily catching up with long, powerful strokes.</p>
<p>The two men raced around the pool for a while before ending up in each other's arms again. Stealing a kiss, Gabriel smiled. "I love how you feel as natural as breathing."</p>
<p>"Mm...I feel the same way about you." Sam held Gabe close and met his eyes.</p>
<p>Gabriel reached up, smoothing Sam's hair back from his face. There was just something about him in his moment...</p>
<p>Sam smiled shyly. “What...?”</p>
<p>"You're just... beautiful." Gabriel went to kiss him only for the moment to be broken by Chopin running in and diving into the pool.</p>
<p>Sam laughed as Chopin paddled over to them for wet kisses. “Eww!”</p>
<p>Amused at the dog, Gabriel scratched at his ears only for the dog to gently take his hand in his mouth and swim towards the edge of the pool. "...Are you trying to save me?"</p>
<p>“And not me?” Sam poured around a laugh.</p>
<p>A moment later, Chopin let out a bark and there was Lucky, diving in to save the bigger man.</p>
<p>"There, now you get to live too," the blond laughed, climbing out of the pool.</p>
<p>Laughing, Sam followed Gabe out of the pool with Lucky’s assistance. “You two are good boys.”</p>
<p>Chopin leaned on Gabriel, licking at him before deciding that he'd had enough of being wet and shook off, spraying the room.</p>
<p>"...Good boy." Too amused at the dogs, the vet crouched down, scratching at his ears.</p>
<p>Ears perking, Lucky nudged Sam's hand for a treat.</p>
<p>Sam scratched Lucky. “I know you want a treat. I’ll get you one inside.”</p>
<p>Lucky ran towards the door, his tail wagging at a hundred wags per hour. He barked, trying to get Sam to get the treat now, damn it.</p>
<p>Catching on, Chopin raced over as well, and Gabriel shook his head with a laugh. "Apparently, they saved us so they want to get a treat."</p>
<p>“I see how it is.” Sam shook his head and they walked inside. Heading for the kitchen, Sam retrieved two treats from the cabinet Gabe indicated.</p>
<p>"...DUDE! I did NOT need to see that-" Dean spluttered on his coffee, glowering at his brother. He'd just wanted coffee. Just fucking coffee. He'd had some bad nightmares, and hadn't wanted to disturb Castiel so he'd just stayed up. And now he'd seen his brother's fucking dick.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Sam dropped the treats and used both hands to cover his dick. “Hey, De!” The dogs swarmed around his feet, including Remy.</p>
<p>"What's wron- Oh. Hello, Dean." Gabriel moved, comfortably naked, to get himself a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"...I'll be in the barn." The marine pounded back his coffee and stood.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that...”</p>
<p>Waving a hand, Dean shook his head. "Just pants... they matter."</p>
<p>He headed out of the house, and Gabriel frowned. The other man wasn't normally so... wound up. He pulled out his phone, sending a call to his brother.</p>
<p>Cas picked up after the second ring. “Hey...”</p>
<p>"Hey. Dean's... is he okay today? Sam and I just came in from swimming and he's... tense. I don't think he slept last night." The circles under his eyes certainly said that he hadn't.</p>
<p>“Oh...” Cas let out a deep breath. “I told him everything last night.”</p>
<p>"Cas... just check and see if he's okay. It could be the nudity." He sighed, looking over at Sam.</p>
<p>“Anna needs a snack. I’m sure Dean would love to give it to her. Love you, Gabe.” Cas hung up on him and called Dean.</p>
<p>"'Ello?" Dean reached down, scratching Remy's ears as he walked towards the barn.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dean.” Cas’s voice was warm and soft. “I think Anna misses you. Want to come give her a treat?”</p>
<p>Entering the barn, Dean looked up at his boyfriend. "Heya, Cas." He hung up his phone, seeing as there was no need.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dean.” Cas gave Dean two carrots. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Dean considered lying to him for a moment, not wanting to upset him, but if Castiel could tell him about his shit... "I had a bad night. A few nightmares..." he bit his lip, petting Anna's mane as he fed her the carrots.</p>
<p>“Dean...why didn’t you come to me?”</p>
<p>"I didn't want you to have to lose sleep too." He shrugged, looking over at Castiel. He could hear the other ranch hands out working, though it was faint and in the distance. "Then I saw Sam naked... and then Gabriel. I think they fucked in the pool."</p>
<p>“Oh, you poor...” Cas made a face. “It doesn’t feel good, seeing your brother naked.”</p>
<p>"Yeeeah." Smiling a bit at the face the older man pulled, Dean moved and stole some carrots again. "Where's Crowley? Out raising hell?" Fuck knew the horse liked to run around his paddock.</p>
<p>“Very likely. But you know Anna enjoys following me.” Cas kissed her head and scratched her ear.</p>
<p>Feeding her another carrot, Dean smiled. "She loves you as much as you love her. She's a good girl."</p>
<p>“She’s my best girl, and she knows it.” He spotted a dark head poking into the corral. “And someone must have smelled carrots.”</p>
<p>Amused, Dean headed over to the other horse, offering him a carrot, which disappeared with a greedy gobble. "Don't worry, bud. I didn't forget you." He bit his lip, looking at Castiel. "I dreamed that you changed your mind. You saw the news or something that said what happened, and..."</p>
<p>Cas’s heart fell. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Cas." Shit. That look on his face. He shouldn't have said anything. Dean swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in his throat to go away.</p>
<p>Giving Anna one more scratch, Cas walked over to Dean. Once he was close, he reached out and caressed Dean’s cheek.</p>
<p>Dean stared at him, biting his lower lip. He didn't know what to make of the look in Castiel's blue eyes- they were so fucking intense...</p>
<p>“Dean...unless you did something truly unforgivable, I simply don’t see me changing my mind.”</p>
<p>"Dream you just... he thought that it was pretty unforgivable." He'd let a little girl die. His brothers in arms, and-</p>
<p>Letting out a deep breath, Cas stepped into his arms and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Dean pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, feeling his eyes burn with tears. "Cas..."</p>
<p>“What can I do?” he whispered, playing with the hair on the back of Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Cas. I just don't want to think." He bit his lip, leaning into the small caress.</p>
<p>Cas lifted his head and touched their foreheads together. “Neither do I.”</p>
<p>Cupping Castiel's face, Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own. This kissed was different from the previous, almost innocent ones before. This had something else that burned on the edges.</p>
<p>The older man felt desire curling inside of him. He slowly kissed Dean back, mimicking Dean’s movements.</p>
<p>Moaning into Castiel's mouth, Dean pressed closer to him, needing the contact. It wasn't enough, and he let his hands splay over Castiel's back.</p>
<p>Sighing, Cas closed his eyes. No one had kissed him like this. His toes curled and he forgot his surroundings.</p>
<p>Biting Castiel's lower lip, Dean sucked it into his mouth, letting his hands slip down to cup his gorgeous ass. "This okay?" He breathed.</p>
<p>Cas stretched up and whispered in Dean’s ear, “don’t ask stupid questions.”</p>
<p>He shuddered, his cock hardening at the words. "Fuck, Cas..." he breathed the words, rocking his erection against Castiel's. Fuck. He was <i>hard</i> for him!</p>
<p>“Dean...” Cas managed to look up at the younger man. “I need...”</p>
<p>"What do you need, Cas? Tell me. Anything..." he highly doubted that the rancher was into any of his hard nos.</p>
<p>“I don’t know...” he suddenly looked lost and vulnerable.</p>
<p>"You need my mouth on your cock is what you need," Cupping him through his jeans, Dean stroked him. "Isn't it?"</p>
<p>Cas looked up at him with big eyes. “No one has ever...”</p>
<p>Amelia hadn't sucked him?! Dean blinked, refraining from asking then. He would later. "Then it's happening. Thanks for not making me beg." He carefully undid Castiel's fly, spreading the fabric so that he could reach in and pull his cock free of the entrapment.</p>
<p>The moment Dean touched him, Cas nearly collapsed. It had been so long...</p>
<p>The cowboy dropped to his knees, the heels of his boots teasing his ass as he stroked him. Meeting his gaze, Dean leaned forward and pulled him into his mouth. He was already leaking, and it was delicious.</p>
<p>The younger man moaned, taking him deeper before he started a rhythm. He hadn't ever done this without latex, and he was suddenly sure that it was his favorite thing.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” Cas grabbed at the closest wall, suddenly unable to remain upright on his own. “Dean!”</p>
<p>Dean pulled off with a pop. "Mm? Yes, Cas?" He let his tongue flick over Castiel's frenulum, then over his slit as he stroked him.</p>
<p>“I can’t last,” the older man managed, his entire body trembling.</p>
<p>"Then don't." Dean swallowed him down until there was no more to take, working him with the muscles of his throat.</p>
<p>Cas wanted to scream again as he buried his fingers in Dean’s hair. Was this even happening?</p>
<p>Dean wanted to draw this out- knew he could bring Castiel to the brink and back him down again and again, but now wasn't the time. He gripped Castiel's hips, encouraging him to fuck his mouth.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Cas’s addled mind to understand, but slowly he began to follow Dean’s lead and fuck into the other man’s mouth.</p>
<p>Moaning around his cock, Dean gripped Castiel's ass. He knew that his lips were puffing up, could feel it as he worked Castiel's cock, but fuck if it wasn't sexy</p>
<p>The heat, the touch, it was all too much. “Dean, I’m gonna...I’m gonna come!”</p>
<p>Taking him in all the way, Dean swallowed around him. After a moment, he pulled back so that he could suck in the head of him, his fist working the rest. The slide was easy, slick with his spit, and by the slight swelling of Castiel's cock, he knew that he'd be coming on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Cas tried to pull away, intent on coming anywhere but in Dean’s mouth.</p>
<p>Dean growled, shoving him against the wall to pin him, making it impossible for him to cheat him of his treat. He wanted to taste all of him.</p>
<p>The movement was purely possessive and erotic. Cas didn’t have time to warm Dean before he came in the younger man’s mouth. “Dean!”</p>
<p>The first splash of come on his tongue had Dean moaning, greedily licking at the slit for more. He savored his mouthful before he swallowed, licking Castiel clean before he pulled back</p>
<p>Cas stared at Dean in wonder and lust. “Dean…”</p>
<p>"Mm?" He wiped at his swollen lips, moving to stand.</p>
<p>It wasn't easy- fuck his jeans were pinching.</p>
<p>“I can’t even describe how...how amazing that felt....”</p>
<p>Dean tenderly tucked Cas's member back into his boxers, then zipped him up. "That was amazing. I want to do that often."</p>
<p>Cas looked back to Dean with amazement. “I want to learn how...”</p>
<p>"To... to suck cock? That's..." the cowboy flushed a bit. "We should go back to my cabin." Where their brothers definitely weren't."</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly and took Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Anna flicked an ear as she watched the two men go. Humans.</p>
<p>Dean opened the door to his cabin, his hands shaking a bit. He couldn't believe that this was happening</p>
<p>The older man was right behind him, tugging his boots off as soon as they were inside.</p>
<p>Dean kicked his boots off, pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. He needed to get closer to him.</p>
<p>Cas surrendered to Dean’s kiss gladly, pressing his hips against Dean’s.</p>
<p>"Mm... bed. Want you naked in my bed, Cas." Dean's hands worked at Castiel's shirt, shoving it from his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You can have me.” Cas stripped down to his boxers, then sat down on Dean’s bed.</p>
<p>Dean stripped to his jeans, his hands pausing on the fly. "Uh... maybe I should shower. Or change." And not reveal the panties that he was wearing. He'd completely forgotten.</p>
<p>Cas looked thoughtful as he touched Dean. “Could we..shower together?”</p>
<p>"...Yes. l-" Dean gasped as Castiel undid his pants, baring his secret.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes darkened and suddenly he stood up. His thumbs slid under the flimsy material. “Is this what you’ve been spending your wages on?”</p>
<p>Staring at Castiel, Dean managed a small nod as Castiel teased the black and pink material. Was he seriously not scared away? It'd been something he kept secret, just to himself. If he thought Cas might see, he wore plain boxers.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Cas moved his hands around to find a thin string between Dean’s ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Dean flushed, biting his lower lip hard as he watched him. "I know it's weird-"</p>
<p>“What made you start?” Cas wondered as he absently kneaded the globes of Dean’s ass.</p>
<p>"Uh... Rhonda Hurley... she... dared me to, said she'd kiss me if I did. I actually really liked it, so..." He moaned softly as Castiel's hands worked over him.</p>
<p>“Would you wear more for me?”</p>
<p>"I... yes. If you want, I will." Meeting Castiel's gaze, Dean blushed. "I just didn't want you to see them in case you were... in case you thought it was weird."</p>
<p>“If It was someone else, I might think it odd. But on you...it’s delectable.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Cas's voice was a low growl, and it went straight to his cock. Dean bit his lower lip and summoned his courage, pushing his pants down and off, leaving him in just his panties.</p>
<p>Cas’s expression was wolffish. Without warning, he lightly smacked Dean’s ass.</p>
<p>Dean whined, the sound trailing into a moan as he grabbed Castiel's shoulders. "Cas..."</p>
<p>“I...” Cas looked startled at himself. “I don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>"Something really fucking sexy." Dean kissed him deeply, nipping at his mouth. "I fucking loved that... sir."</p>
<p>The older man tried to regain some composure. “I’ve never done anything like that. What if I hurt you?”</p>
<p>"Then we stop. You're not going to, though, Cas. I promise. We can use safe words." Climbing onto the bed, Dean took his time, showing off his body.</p>
<p>Cas followed him, uncertainty lingering in the back of his mind. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>"Very. If I say red, you stop. If I say yellow, I need a minute. If I'm green, I'm good." He stole a kiss from Castiel, nibbling at his mouth. "I don't want you uncomfortable..."</p>
<p>“I’m just worried you won’t like what I do,” he finally admitted. “I don’t have much experience.”</p>
<p>"Cas... it's you. I'm going to like it, love." He kissed him, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>“And I still want to learn how to stimulate you orally.”</p>
<p>Laughing a little, he kissed him again. "All right, love. Whatever you want. I'm yours. Spank me, fellate me, fuck me... it's your pick."</p>
<p>Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Do you still want a shower first?”</p>
<p>He blushed, shaking his head. "I was just trying to hide my panties."</p>
<p>“I see. Then what should we do first?” His hand ventured down Dean’s abdomen.</p>
<p>"That's up to you. I er... already got to suck you like I've been dreaming about." He laid back on the bed, letting Castiel's hand move over him.</p>
<p>“You dreamed of doing that?”</p>
<p>"Yeah. A lot, really. Since I first met you. Even when we were sitting on the couch, watching TV," Dean confessed, kissing along Castiel's jaw.</p>
<p>“Wow...” Cas closed his eyes. “I didn’t think I was dream material.”</p>
<p>Dean nipped at his lower lip, his eyes bright with amusement. "Cas... you're sexy as all fuck. Do you know how crazy you make me?"</p>
<p>“I think I’m learning.” He finally ran his hand over Dean’s cock. “Wow...”</p>
<p>"Oh." A drop of precome dampened his panties, and Dean rocked his hips up into Castiel's touch.</p>
<p>“If you want me to stop...”</p>
<p>"Don't, please- I'll tell you, but don't stop." Fuck. That was almost begging.</p>
<p>“As long as you’re sure.” Cas tentatively gave Dean’s cock a squeeze.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Cas..." his hips rocked up, and he groaned. "That feels good."</p>
<p>Fascinated by Dean’s reaction, Cas tried it again. “Like that?”</p>
<p>"Mmm... yes. You... you can take the panties off?" He offered, moaning when he stroked the head of his cock.</p>
<p>“Wait, Wait. I want to attempt something.” Cas sat up and squirmed down until he was facing Dean’s aching cock.</p>
<p>Dean bit his lip, watching Castiel with dark eyes. "Whatever you want, Cas."</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas nuzzled at the bulge for a moment. Then he grasped the top of his panties between his teeth and gave a little tug.</p>
<p>Fuck. He lifted his hips, letting him pull them down and off.</p>
<p>Cas came back up and eyed Dean’s cock. “I’ve never...”</p>
<p>"You don't have to, Cas." He bit his lower lip, his green eyes dark as he looked at the rancher.</p>
<p>“I want to try. But I need you to tell me if you don’t like it.”</p>
<p>He doubted that he would dislike anything that he was about to do, but he nodded. "I will, I promise."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas leaned in and took the tip of Dean into his mouth.</p>
<p>He moaned, forcing himself to hold still. "Fuck..., Cas..."</p>
<p>Cas paused, but Dean didn’t seem uncomfortable. So he sank a little lower. The taste, while not entirely unpleasant, was certainly something he had never experienced.</p>
<p>He moaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, Cas... That's..."</p>
<p>Encouraged, Cas tried to suck just a little. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Dean moaned, forcing himself to hold still. "Yes, baby..."</p>
<p>Cas was unsure of what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to keep hearing those sounds from Dean. So he continued to suck, coaxing Dean closer to the edge.</p>
<p>"God, Cas... gonna come." It was almost embarrassingly soon as his body started to tense</p>
<p>Cas wasn't sure he was ready to swallow, so he pulled away as Dean came. But he used his hands to milk Dean for all he was worth.</p>
<p>Dean was limp as he finished, staring down at Cas."wow..."</p>
<p>"Wow?" Cas cleaned him up before settling in with the younger man. "So it was good?"</p>
<p>"Mm... very." Dean pulled him close, kissing him softly. "Thank you. Good distraction technique."</p>
<p>He hoped he wasn’t simply a distraction for Dean. He tucked his head under Dean’s chin and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>What was that expression? Dean frowned, moving to pin Castiel to the bed. "That was an asshole thing to say. I didn't mean it like that. I meant... thirty years from now, you use it again when I'm being annoying about something, or freaking out."</p>
<p>“Dean, I would never find you annoying.”</p>
<p>He hoped that made sense to him- he honestly didn't know how else to explain it. He laughed when that was his only reply. "I bet you who tops first that you do at least once in the next three months."</p>
<p>Finally, Cas smiled as he stroked Dean's hair. He was visibly relaxed and he just wanted to stay in that moment.</p>
<p>He kissed his forehead, staring into his blue eyes. "You are so much more than a distraction."</p>
<p>“That’s comforting to hear,” Cas murmured, touching Dean’s chest.</p>
<p>"Good." Dean tucked his head against Castiel, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas yawned and snuggled closer to Dean. "This is good."</p>
<p>"It is. It's perfect." Yawning after him, Dean pulled the blankets over them.</p>
<p>"Can't nap long," Cas mumbled, his eyes already closing. "Still have to cook dinner."</p>
<p>"Mm... take out." The younger man countered, his breathing already starting to slip into the deep, even breaths of sleep.</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Cas finally dozed off as well, still clinging tight to Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a mention of the Flu- It's none of the characters in the story, we just wanted a reason to extend Sam's visit. No one's hurt. It's literally less of a mention than this warning. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's fall break was the fastest week of his life. He spent every moment of it with Gabe or Dean, and when Sunday morning rolled around, he awoke feeling miserable. He would be flying back to Stanford that evening and be back in class the next morning. His next break wasn't until November when he would get his Thanksgiving break. And the thought of it made him want to cry.</p>
<p>Nuzzling into Sam's shoulder, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his skin. He didn't want to wake up. If he did, he'd have to say goodbye to Sam.</p>
<p>Sam shuffled closer to Gabe and sniffled.</p>
<p>"Samshine..." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly. "November will come soon enough, and we'll see you when we come visit."</p>
<p>"I know... and I know it's only eight months until I graduate, but..."</p>
<p>"Me too, baby. It's... I don't like it either." He stroked Sam's hair, swallowing the emotion back.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you every day."</p>
<p>"Samshine, you're going to. I can't handle the thought of not talking to you every time I get a moment. I'm crazy about you." He kissed him, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>Nodding in relief, Sam snuggled into him. "I'm going to miss you so much."</p>
<p>"I am going to miss you too." Hell, he missed him already. He stroked his fingers gently over Sam's spine.</p>
<p>"Can we just lay here for a while?"</p>
<p>"Anything that you want." The things that he wouldn't do for Sam were few and far between.</p>
<p>"Good." Sam started playing with Gabe's soft hair.</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss this. I'll miss everything, but you in my arms? Holding me like this?" It was going to hurt, having to be so far from him.</p>
<p>"Me too, baby."</p>
<p>"Have you been happy here? I wish that we could have done more." He'd had so much to show him, never expect that the days would be so short, the minutes turned to seconds.</p>
<p>"I've been incredibly happy here. Happier than I've been in ages."</p>
<p>"Good." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, trying to hold back a sigh.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to tell everyone back at school about you. I won't be able to shut up."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Grinning a little at the thought, Gabriel tickled his side. "What are you going to tell them?"</p>
<p>"How gorgeous and sweet you are." Sam squirmed and laughed.</p>
<p>He loved the idea of Sam liking him, caring enough about him to brag him up. "Gorgeous and sweet, hm? Must be all that candy that I eat."</p>
<p>"Must be. But I'm going to tell everyone." Sam lightly scratched the back of Gabe's neck.</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft noise, stealing a kiss from him. "Samshine..."</p>
<p>"I'm here, sweetness..."</p>
<p>"Make sure that you tell them that I adore you." Gabriel kissed down Sam's throat, sucking another mark into his skin. The college student was covered in hickeys.</p>
<p>“Of course I will. You’re perfect for me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel offered Sam a sweet smile. "You are perfect for me. I've never just... fit so well with anyone before. It's like you were always meant to be mine."</p>
<p>“I... I feel the same way about you.”</p>
<p>"Good. Otherwise, it'd be awkward." Pulling him closer, Gabriel nibbled at Sam's mouth.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his hips lazily against Gabe’s. “It would be.”</p>
<p>"What to do you want, baby? I could ride you." He offered, grinding back.</p>
<p>The younger man gasped softly. “I...”</p>
<p>"Is that a yes, Samshine? It is fine if it isn't." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, running his hand down Sam's side.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>He brushed his lips over Sam's. "Very- I want to feel where your dick was filling me when I have to say goodbye to you and for when I tell you good morning when I call you."</p>
<p>Sam met his eyes. “I told you I haven’t had sex...”</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want, Samshine. I'm yours." He smoothed his hair back from Sam's face.</p>
<p>“I...” Sam’s phone suddenly went off and he frowned. “That’s the ringtone I set for school announcements.” He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.</p>
<p>Gabriel stared as he heard something about classes being canceled because of an outbreak of flu amongst the faculty. He tilted his head, trying to hear when classes would resume.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Sam muttered as he listened to the voicemail. “Holy shit!”</p>
<p>"When do you have to be back now?" Tilting his head, Gabriel brushed his blond locks from his face.</p>
<p>“Next Monday!” Sam answered in disbelief. “We’ll be getting online assignments for the week.”</p>
<p>"...Seriously?" Grinning, the vet flung his arms around Sam in a tight hug.</p>
<p>The younger man was vibrating with excitement. What kind of luck was this? “Can we reschedule my flight?”</p>
<p>"Call the airport now. That's... hell yes!" Gabriel handed him his phone.</p>
<p>Sitting up in the bed, Sam Called the airline to change his flight. There was a fee and before Sam could protest, Gabe had whipped out his card and was paying it.</p>
<p>"Dean's going to be damn excited, Sammich," Gabriel said as he hung up.</p>
<p>“I’m excited!” Sam checked his bank balance. “I need a couple of things from the store, though. I wasn’t planning on two weeks.” And he had a whopping six dollars to his name.</p>
<p>"Brilliant! I get to spoil my man!" Gabriel took his phone, kissing Sam.</p>
<p>“Baby, I can do it.” Sam returned the kiss and tried to take his phone back.</p>
<p>"Sam... do you want me to spank you?" He raised a brow at him. "Please let me take care of you?"</p>
<p>Sam let out a deep breath. “Okay. And I should call the diner and tell them I quit. I was going to give two weeks, but...”</p>
<p>"Mm. You should." He nibbled along Sam's jaw. "Definitely should quit."</p>
<p>The younger man leaned into him and nodded. “Give me my phone. I’ll call right now.”</p>
<p>Giving him the phone back, Gabriel kissed him. "Good. Then we can celebrate."</p>
<p>“After we tell Dean?”</p>
<p>"I figured as much. We will have to find him." Rolling from the bed, Gabriel began looking for clothing.</p>
<p>Sam settled for his sleep pants and no shirt. “Then I want something to eat; after that...”</p>
<p>Bouncing a little, Gabriel headed for the door. "Anything that you want. Did you finally want to do that museum? We'll have to drive, but..."</p>
<p>Sam slung his arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “Yes!”</p>
<p>"That's what I thought, baby." He smiled, kissing his jaw. "I will shower after breakfast."</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect. I wonder if our brothers are already up.”</p>
<p>"It depends on if Dean won the fight or not. He sets an alarm, Cassie turns it off. They battle about Dean wanting to work." He shook his head with entirely amused at the thought.</p>
<p>“Then I hope they’re sleeping. My brother, he’s never been one to slow down.”</p>
<p>"Mm. He is stubborn like that. You want to let him sleep if he is?" The blond asked stepping into the hall.</p>
<p>“Yes. I am not going to wake him up, even with good news.”</p>
<p>"So breakfast?" Gabriel hadn't had enough coffee- hell, any- to keep up with this morning.</p>
<p>“Breakfast,” Sam agreed as they padded into the kitchen. “Something decadent, if it’s okay with you.” He sat at the table and began looking for the number for the diner.</p>
<p>"Decadent... I make a tiramisu french toast casserole. Sound good?" He offered, starting the coffee.</p>
<p>“I’d love to try that.” Sam finally found Zach’s number, and he took a deep breath before dialing it. “I’m calling the diner now.”</p>
<p>Bustling quietly around the kitchen, Gabriel began making their breakfast up. He worked quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam.</p>
<p>When Zach finally answered, Sam took a steadying breath. “Mr. Adler? This is Sam Winchester. I know it is traditional to give two weeks' notice, but I’m still in Wyoming and I won’t be returning to the diner. Consider this my resignation.”</p>
<p>"Honestly, Winchester, I don't know why I'm surprised. You're worthless when you're supposed to be working, focusing on your school shit." He scowled. "I am going to make sure that anyone who thinks of hiring your worthless ass..."</p>
<p>The color drained from Sam’s face. “You do what you need to,” he managed. He was still trying to be professional but the words cut deeply.</p>
<p>Grab stared and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Sam's phone. "Watch yourself, weasel. I will sue you for defamation so fucking fast..."</p>
<p>“Gabe, please...”</p>
<p>Zachariah spluttered, and Gabriel's jaw tightened. "he doesn't get to treat you like that."</p>
<p>Sam gently took the phone back. “I will pick up my final check next week, Mr. Adler.”</p>
<p>"You're not getting shit, Winchester. You gave no call, no show practically." He growled at him.</p>
<p>“That’s illegal!”</p>
<p>"Sam, tell him that he's going to hear from our attorney and hang up." The blond instructed quietly.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam said exactly what Gabe told him to, then hung up on Zach. “Damn it...”</p>
<p>"That son of a bitch is going to pay," he told him with a growl, hugging his boyfriend tightly.</p>
<p>Sam turned and clung to Gabe. “He’s been holding back my last two checks. I need that money!”</p>
<p>"Shh. We'll take care of it. I promise you." Kissing his hair, Gabriel held him close.</p>
<p>The younger man gave himself a few minutes to regain his composure. There was no way he was going to let that shit ruin his amazing extra week with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we'll call my attorney after breakfast. I won't let him do that to you." Gabriel kissed Sam, wishing that he could punch the son of a bitch.</p>
<p>“Thanks...” Sam nuzzled his shoulder and tried to smile.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about this, I promise. I will take care of you." Even if he was tempted to take a hit out on the SOB.</p>
<p>His arms slid around the older man. “We should cook. I don’t want this to ruin my surprise week with you.”</p>
<p>"Mm. I have most of it done. It's just baking." Gabriel pointed to the tiramisu french toast casserole in the oven.</p>
<p>“In that case...” Sam gently grabbed his head and crushed his lips against Gabe’s.</p>
<p>Moaning into his mouth, Gabriel let Sam guide their kiss. Sam's kiss was overwhelming, and he slipped his arms around him to hold on.</p>
<p>The younger man softened the kiss, letting his fingers drift into Gabe’s hair as he held the older man.</p>
<p>"Mm..." Blinking at him as the kiss changed, Gabriel licked his lips. "Definitely a fantasy."</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>"Mm. You manhandling me and fucking me against the wall." Gabriel nipped at his mouth.</p>
<p>“Are we sharing fantasies now?” Sam teased heatedly.</p>
<p>"Well, I did think it was fair after the pool " he smirked, moving to kiss him again.</p>
<p>Gabe’s kisses had Sam relaxing considerably. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Mm is right." Gabriel smiled, pushing Sam's hair back. "You are divine."</p>
<p>“That would be you, Angel.” Sam pressed his head into Gabe’s hand.</p>
<p>Amused, Gabriel let himself stroke Sam's hair. "You're adorable, lover. The things you do to me..."</p>
<p>“Maybe...now that we have time...we can do more.”</p>
<p>"Samshine, whatever you want. We'll work it out." Checking the bake, Gabriel moved to sip his coffee.</p>
<p>Sam poured himself a glass of juice. “It’s smelling delicious.”</p>
<p>"I am sure that it'll be fucking delicious." Grinning, he spun around the kitchen, dancing as he set the table.</p>
<p>“Like me?” Sam teased.</p>
<p>"Mm. I think that you are much more tasty, gorgeous." He smirked, shaking his ass.</p>
<p>Reaching out, Sam playfully slapped Gabe’s ass.</p>
<p>He gasped, his eyes going wide. "...Tease. That's..." Gabriel licked his lips, looking at him.</p>
<p>Grinning mischievously, Sam nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p>"You going to bend me over and blister my ass, Samshine?" All right, it was needy, but he fucking loved having his ass spanked.</p>
<p>His eyes darkened considerably. “Would you like that?”</p>
<p>"I definitely would." The thought had Gabriel's cock hardening. He couldn't help it. He licked his lips, watching him.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Sam stood upright and pulled Gabe against his chest.</p>
<p>Gabriel pressed himself into the taller man, his eyes dark. He nuzzled along his jaw.</p>
<p>Running his hands over Gabe’s ass, Sam smiled. “Mine.”</p>
<p>"Fuck... yes, Samshine. I'm all yours." He caught Sam's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately.</p>
<p>“That’s too much before breakfast.”</p>
<p>Sam groaned and looked over his shoulder to see Cas sleepily shuffling in. “Hi, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Sam.”</p>
<p>"Where's Dean-o? Breakfast is in the oven." amused, Gabriel looked over at his brother.</p>
<p>“He’s using the bathroom. I managed to turn the alarm off late last night.”</p>
<p>“Good job, Cas!”</p>
<p>"Was he mad?" Gabriel raised a brow, knowing that Dean could be prickly.</p>
<p>“A little irritated, but I soothed that with oral stimulation.”</p>
<p>"...Dude, really?" Grinning, Gabriel patted his brother on his back. "Good for you!"</p>
<p>Sam made a face. “I do not need that mental image.”</p>
<p>"I didn't need to see you naked, but here we are." Slipping his arms around Castiel from behind, Dean kissed his neck.</p>
<p>Cas leaned back into his man. “Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>"Hello, baby." Dean rested his chin on his shoulder. "What's up, Sammy? You look strangely happy for someone who just got cock blocked."</p>
<p>“De, I am extremely happy.” Sam dropped a kiss on Gabe’s head. “There is a flu outbreak at school and my classes are online this week.”</p>
<p>"Really? Hell yeah!" Dean moved, pulling his giant of a baby brother into a hug.</p>
<p>Sam laughed and returned the hug. “Gabe already changed my flight to next Sunday night.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned, turning to hug Gabriel as well, who squeaked a bit at the tightness of his embrace.</p>
<p>“Don’t crush my man, Dean!”</p>
<p>"If he can handle you, he can handle a hug." Dean messed up Gabriel's hair before going to get coffee for Castiel and himself.</p>
<p>Giving Dean an amused but irritated look, Gabriel fixed his hair.</p>
<p>Sam pulled Gabe close and gave him a kiss. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Kissing him back, Gabriel hugged him closer. "You want anything else for breakfast?"</p>
<p>“Nope. I want to try that bake.”</p>
<p>"It should be done by the time we set the table." He patted his hip, moving to get out plates.</p>
<p>Sam eagerly helped his man make the table. “I can’t believe I get an extra week here.”</p>
<p>"Me either. I am damn glad for it, though." He grinned, kissing him before moving to get the food out.</p>
<p>"It smells damn good." Leaning against Castiel, Dean kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“Me too. I mean...I get an extra week with you and Dean! I still have to do my assignments, but I brought my laptop with me. I just have to connect to WiFi and I can do them!”</p>
<p>"We have wifi, Sammich. Don't worry." Gabriel smirked at him, then started to serve up the meal. "You awake, Cassie?"</p>
<p>Cas, who had been enjoying Dean’s kisses, narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Occupied.”</p>
<p>"And you called us gross." Amused, Gabriel set food in front of them. "Eat before it gets cold."</p>
<p>Sam eagerly dug into the delicious-looking bake. “Mm.”</p>
<p>"This is good," Dean told Gabriel, making himself eat slower and more carefully. He didn't want to embarrass Castiel. "I've never had tiramisu before."</p>
<p>“Neither have I,” Sam added.</p>
<p>"...Guess it's tiramisu day. I will make some for dessert." Gabriel leaned over, kissed Sam.</p>
<p>“Babe, you don’t have to...”</p>
<p>"I know that, Sammich. You can ask Cas, though- my tiramisu is damn delicious." He grinned, poking Sam with his fork.</p>
<p>“It is,” Cas confirmed before eating another bite of the bake.</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't complain if he's gonna spoil us with food, Sammy. I can't wait to try it." Dean sipped his coffee, glancing at the clock. Castiel was damn lucky he'd hired a few more hands, because they were late.</p>
<p>Cas caught Dean looking and he shook his head. “Do not even think it, Dean. You are fine.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Dean looked over at him. He just felt guilty for not working and just living off of the rancher's money. "Cas, I can't just not do my job. There's a lot to be done-"</p>
<p>“I know. That doesn’t mean you can’t start later in the day on a Sunday.”</p>
<p>Dean gave him a look. "That wasn't in the schedule that you set up for me."</p>
<p>Cas gave him an irritated look. “Precisely. I made the schedule. And I’m telling you to relax and eat your breakfast.”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as Dean did rather the opposite of relax, though he was eating. The Marine had a huge issue with them paying for things 'that he didn't earn', and for some reason seemed to think that he had to bust his ass 24/7.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Cas reached out and gently rubbed the back of Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>Glancing at Castiel to see if he was still irritated with him, Dean felt the tension drain from his body a bit. "I'm trying, Cas."</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart. We can go work after breakfast, Okay?”</p>
<p>Stealing a little kiss from Castiel, Dean blinked as he realized that Sam and Gabriel were watching them. "What?"</p>
<p>Sam just shook his head in amusement. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>"You want seconds?" The blond offered, scooping some more onto his own plate.</p>
<p>"Uh... sure." Because Castiel would be all sorts of annoyed if Dean rushed through breakfast without eating his fill. He didn't want to get into that argument.</p>
<p>Sam leaned into Gabe with a smile. “You’re sweet.”</p>
<p>"It's all the sugar that I eat." Winking at Sam, Gabriel served them each a little more of the bake.</p>
<p>“Mm.” Sam eagerly dug in, nodding approvingly.</p>
<p>The meal was finished quickly, and Gabriel stood to clean.</p>
<p>Stretching, Dean stood before hugging Sam. "I am damn glad that I get you for longer." He paused, "Sammy, what happened to the Impala? After..."</p>
<p>Sam blew out a heavy breath. “For a while, after...I couldn’t even look at her. It took a year. Then... Bobby and I sat down and restored her together.” Sam pulled out his phone and showed Dean a picture of the impala.</p>
<p>"Oh. She looks... fuck, Sammy." Dean rubbed his back, then kissed his hair. "I can't understand Dad claiming that was dead. I..."</p>
<p>“I don’t know either. But I’ve taken good care of her. I keep her with me at school.”</p>
<p>"...Sammy, are you gonna be pissed if I want her back?" He asked after a moment. He fucking loved his Baby. She'd been a home to them in a lot of ways.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes widened. “Of course not, De!”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, "I can just by Samshine a car. You and Cas can drive your Impala from California."</p>
<p>“Gabe, you don’t have to buy me a car! There’s a transit system at school.”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a brow at Sam as Dean shook his head.</p>
<p>"I am not taking Baby back if it leaves you without a car. I will just use the truck." Even if he did miss his Baby. He jumped when Remy licked at him.</p>
<p>“Dean, Baby is yours. She belongs with you. I swear, the transit is just fine.”</p>
<p>"No." Dean and Gabriel told him at the same time. The elder Winchester shook his head. "I am not leaving you without a car."</p>
<p>Sam huffed as both men gave him a stern look. “Fine! Gabe, a prepared vehicle that runs is perfect.”</p>
<p>A slow smirk came over Gabriel's face, and he moved to kiss Sam. "There's my good boy..." he murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>“I try.”</p>
<p>Uh-huh. Dean did not want to see that. "We're going to get to work, so... er... see you later. No sex in the kitchen."</p>
<p>“Aw, Dean...”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "What you don't know won't hurt you. Get out. I have plans for my man."</p>
<p>Sam laughed and refilled his juice. “You’re hilarious.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at the couple, Dean pulled Castiel out of the house. Remy followed them eagerly, his tail wagging.</p>
<p>Cas tossed Dean his hat. “Let’s check on the horses first.”</p>
<p>Putting on his hat, Dean looked over at Castiel. "You're damn sexy in a Stetson."</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so.”</p>
<p>Watching Remy run ahead, Dean followed Castiel. "Like it's surprising to hear."</p>
<p>A thoughtful expression formed on Cas’s face. “I suppose I’m not used to hearing it. Amelia...she did not focus on physical appearance, nor expressing many compliments.”</p>
<p>"Oh. If it bothers you, I can stop." Dean glanced at him as they walked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's just the truth."</p>
<p>“No, Dean. I...I like it, coming from you.”</p>
<p>"Good." He kissed</p>
<p>He slipped his hand into Castiel's, walking towards Anna.</p>
<p>Anna spotted them and nickered.</p>
<p>"Yes, pretty girl, we're riding today, hm?" Dean held out a slice of apple for her.</p>
<p>Cas scratched her ears. “Hello, sweetheart”.</p>
<p>Dean laughed as Crowley galloped over to them, determined not to be ignored. "Don't worry, I have apples for you too, jealous." He pet the horse, then fed him a treat.</p>
<p>Cas nuzzled Anna. “Do you feel like going for a ride, Dean?”</p>
<p>Watching Cas with the horse, Dean definitely wanted to go for a ride. He bit his lip nodding. He wasn't<br/>going to push his boyfriend to let him ride his cock if he wanted to take it slow.</p>
<p>“Good. Feel like taking Crowley?”</p>
<p>"Of course. He'd get jealous if I tried it with another horse." Dean fed the horse another bit of apple before he moved to saddle him.</p>
<p>Anna chuffed happily as Cas grabbed her saddle. “I know, darling. It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>"Clearly, we need to spoil them more." He laughed as Remy ran around, excitedly. "Apparently Remy thinks so too."</p>
<p>“I agree with Remy.” Cas saddled Anna up and patted her head again. “You good, Dean?”</p>
<p>"Ready when you are." Dean swung himself into the saddle, patting Crowley as he seated himself.</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas climbed atop Anna. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>"Lead the way, sexy." Dean winked at Castiel, grinning. He couldn't help it with how good he felt this morning.</p>
<p>Cas returned his smile with a shy one of his own. Then he coaxed Anna into a slow trot.</p>
<p>Dean followed, enjoying Crowley's smooth gait. "So... Penny?"</p>
<p>Cas’s brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>"For your thoughts? Penny for your thoughts?" He felt himself flushing a little.</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m just thinking about how much I miss riding Anna.”</p>
<p>"We'll do it more often. I've been being pretty lazy lately, and that's not fair to them." Dean stroked Crowley's mane, enjoying the soft feel as Remy trotted behind them.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Cas gently patted Anna.</p>
<p>Dean bit his lip, assuring himself that Castiel just meant that they needed to spend time with the horses.</p>
<p>They worked hard, daily, and Castiel was always telling him that they didn't need to rush. Hell. If he could work on table manners so he didn't mortify him, he could deal with working harder.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed in the saddle, feeling content and at home. “How are you, Dean?”</p>
<p>"Hm?" He blinked a bit, focusing on his boyfriend. "Fine. Glad that Sammy's staying for a bit."</p>
<p>“You and Gabriel both.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, smiling a bit. "He seems to love Sammy already." Not that he blamed the vet- his kid brother was a man that he was proud of.</p>
<p>“He adores Sam very much. I’m... I’m glad they met.”</p>
<p>"Me too. Even if it was thanks to Mary Jane screwing up his zip code." He shook his head, laughing.</p>
<p>“That was a true twist of fate. One I’m very thankful for.”</p>
<p>"Yeah. Guess I owe Charlie big for taking me in." He shook his head, adjusting his hat.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Charlie that. She’d likely punch you.”</p>
<p>"You know what I mean. I probably would have moved on without ever meeting Sammy again... or you." And that would have been fucking terrible. There were so many days he struggled not to become another statistic.</p>
<p>The older man nodded thoughtfully as they headed into a more secluded area. “I’m thankful we found each other. You... I’m grateful for you.”</p>
<p>"Exactly, Cas." Reaching over, Dean caught Castiel's hand in his own and squeezed gently.</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas returned the squeeze. “I have something to confess.”</p>
<p>"What's that?" What was with that look in his eyes, the way he was smiling as he watched him? Dean almost fidgeted in the saddle.</p>
<p>They came upon a clearing, where a blanket and picnic basket were waiting for them. “This.” Cas stopped Anna and hopped down.</p>
<p>Dean actually felt his mouth drop open a bit, and he stared at the setup, then at Castiel. "You..." He closed his mouth, dismounting before he stared again.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I am not very good at romantic gestures, but I’d like to try for you.”</p>
<p>No one had ever done anything like this for him before, and he felt something tighten in his chest. He pulled Castiel to him, kissing his jaw as he held him tightly against him.</p>
<p>Relaxing into Dean’s arms, Cas wound his arms around Dean’s neck. “Is it okay?”</p>
<p>"It's perfect... Cas..." Swallowing hard, Dean brushed his lips over the other man's lips. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas played with Dean’s hair. “I also brought pie.”</p>
<p>Fuck. He really was the perfect man. Intent on showing Castiel his appreciation, he kissed him deeply, pulling him even closer.</p>
<p>“Wow...” Cas’s eyes were sparkling.</p>
<p>"Let's eat before I show you exactly how much I love this, hm?" Dean smirked, trailing his thumb over Castiel's lower lip.</p>
<p>Cas shyly kissed Dean’s thumb. “I’d love that.”</p>
<p>"Good." Green eyes sparkling, Dean headed over for the blanket and basket. "No wonder you were stressed this morning."</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if it upset you. I’m not good at surprises.”</p>
<p>Pulling Castiel close to him again, Dean cupped his face. "Cas, babe..." He smiled a little, his thumb stroking over Castiel's stubble. "You're fine. This is perfect. I've got my own issues."</p>
<p>“So do I. Maybe we can work on them together?”</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect." Stealing one more kiss, Dean settled himself down on the blanket before he tugged Castiel after him.</p>
<p>Cas sat down with him and reached for the basket. “It’s perfect out here.”</p>
<p>"Mm. Damn nice, honestly." Dean watched Castiel, utterly infatuated with the older man. He was just...<br/>different, completely, than anyone he had ever met before.</p>
<p>Cas pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. “I thought a little wine would be nice.”</p>
<p>"You went all out, didn't you?" Grinning, Dean slipped his arms around Castiel.</p>
<p>He leaned into Dean with a smile. “I tried.”</p>
<p>Dean kissed him, then reached into the basket to see what else was there. He blinked as he found a brown bag. "What's this?"</p>
<p>Cas cocked his head. “I don’t know. I only put lunch and drinks in there.”</p>
<p>"<i>Enjoy. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do! ~G</i> Dean blinked at Gabriel's handwriting, then opened the bag, revealing condoms and lubricant.</p>
<p>The older man’s eyes widened. “I’m going to bury him in a shallow grave.”</p>
<p>"Why a shallow grave? And you're damn lucky I'd help you cover it up." Laughing, Dean pulled him into a kiss.</p>
<p>Relaxing into the kiss, Cas sighed. “My brother is an idiot.”</p>
<p>"You knew that." Dean set the bag to the edge of the blanket. "So What's for lunch, other than pie?"</p>
<p>“Sandwiches. I made roast beef, turkey, or ham.”</p>
<p>Watching as Castiel handed him a plate, the Marine plotted at least sucking his cock as a thank you.<br/>"Mm. Sounds good."</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Cas chose a roast beef for himself.</p>
<p>Dean carefully picked up his sandwich, taking a small bite and chewing it slowly. He was determined not to just wolf it down like he probably would have before.</p>
<p>Cas handed Dean a small bag of chips. “This is perfect picnicking weather.”</p>
<p>"It definitely is. It's gorgeous. How did you find this spot?" Taking his time, Dean carefully opened the chips before he sipped his wine.</p>
<p>“Gabe and I inherited this land from our parents. We merged both properties and I’ve spent days just exploring it.”</p>
<p>Dean finished half of his sandwich, carefully wiping his fingers on a napkin. "I don't blame you. It's a damn nice piece of property."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. Several hundred acres.”</p>
<p>Nibbling carefully on a few chips, Dean nodded. "I want to see all of your favorite spots."</p>
<p>“I’ll be happy to show you every one of them,” he promised.</p>
<p>Dean finished his wine, leaning over to steal a kiss.</p>
<p>"I can't wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel hummed to himself as he sat at his computer, clicking through different ads for different cars. He was determined to find something perfect for his man before the week was up. Sam was studying- and it was just as easy in person as it was on the phone.</p>
<p>Sam sat at the kitchen table, hard at work. If he could finish his assignments by that night, he would be able to relax all week!</p>
<p>Pausing, Gabriel moved to get Sam a glass of ice water with lemon. He kissed his temple, then moved to sit again. Dinner was in the crockpot, and the entire house was starting to smell delicious.</p>
<p>“Thanks, baby,” Sam murmured absently as he grabbed his drink.</p>
<p>"Of course, gorgeous." The blond pressed a kiss to Sam's temple before he sat down to his computer again. He was going to spoil the hell out of his man- and he couldn't wait until he found the perfect car.</p>
<p>Two hours later, Sam stood up and stretched. “Okay, I need a break.”</p>
<p>Eyeing the line of Sam's body as he stretched, Gabriel found himself standing. "You've been busting your ass. You deserve a break." He leaned up, stealing a kiss.</p>
<p>Sam groaned softly and pulled Gabe close. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Mm?" Amused, Gabriel nibbled at his lower lip. He loved feeling Sam's strong arms holding him against his chest. Gabriel just felt... cared for. It lit up something inside of him.</p>
<p>The younger man sighed contently as they kissed. He was the luckiest man alive.</p>
<p>"Happy, Samshine?" he kissed his jaw, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair.</p>
<p>“So happy,” he replied, kissing Gabe’s forehead.</p>
<p>"Good. It's almost dinner time, gorgeous." Gabriel looked up at Sam, his whiskey-colored eyes shining with joy.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He kissed Gabe once more.</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft noise, pressing closer to the taller man. "I could kiss you forever, Sammich. That would probably get us a bit frustrated, though."</p>
<p>“Mm-hm. The best frustrated.”</p>
<p>"The best, hm?" Gabriel nibbled along Sam's neck, sucking at a mark he'd left before.</p>
<p>“Yeah. The best.” Sam shivered and nodded.</p>
<p>"What do you know about edging, Samshine?" Gabriel slid his hand down the front of Sam, cupping his cock through his jeans.</p>
<p>“I...I don’t know what that is,” Sam managed as the blood rushed to his cock.</p>
<p>"Edging, love... is me taking you to the brink of orgasm and leaving you there. I do it a bunch of times before I finally make you come so hard you can't see straight. Can you be a good boy for me and not come until I let you?" The blond purred, watching Sam closely. He didn't want to push him too far.</p>
<p>Sam managed a nod. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Gabriel felt a smirk curl his lips, and he worked his hand over Sam's still clothed cock. "So hard for me, baby..."</p>
<p>“Only for you.” His hips gave a thrust.</p>
<p>"You are perfect... I love how you respond to me. Like you can't get enough." Pushing Sam's shirt up, he sucked one of Sam's sensitive nipples into his mouth.</p>
<p>“B-because I can’t!” Sam whined, grasping a handful of Gabe’s hair.</p>
<p>Stroking Sam until he felt him tense on the precipice of coming, Gabriel lapped at his nipple before he let him go. He was so beautiful- and that hand in his hair...</p>
<p>Sam let out a low whine and shuddered. “Gabe...” He was so close!</p>
<p>"Ah, ah... not yet, baby." He stole a kiss from the younger man, running his fingers over his back. "I<br/>promise, I will make you come. But not yet. Only when I say."</p>
<p>He leaned into Gabe, legs shaking. “Fine...”</p>
<p>"You are so good for me. Safewords still apply, and if you don't want this, Samshine, then just say so and I will swallow your cock down and make you come... but you did say it was the best sort of frustration..." Gabriel held him close, kissing Sam's neck before he started to stroke him again.</p>
<p>“Wh-What if our brothers come back...?”</p>
<p>"Then you sit down in your chair very quickly and nonchalantly while I serve dinner." Oh, how good his Samshine was for him... "Color?"</p>
<p>“Green.” Sam sat down heavily, his cock still straining against his jeans.</p>
<p>Gabriel bit his lower lip, straddling Sam's lap. "Oops. Weak legs. Do you mind?"</p>
<p>Sam grabbed Gabe’s hips and stared helplessly at the older man. “You’re trying to kill me.”</p>
<p>"Not at all, my sweet boy... I just want to see how close I can take you." Rolling his hips, Gabriel pushed his fingers into Sam's hair.</p>
<p>Sam let out a needy whine and bucked up into Gabriel.</p>
<p>"You are so damn good for me, so perfect, aren't you?" Grinding against him, Gabriel nipped at his mouth. "So delicious..."</p>
<p>The younger man returned the kiss eagerly,</p>
<p>Restlessly shifting his hips.</p>
<p>"Look at you, coming apart for me..." Again, the older man took him right to the edge, then stopped.</p>
<p>Sam’s face was red and he was begging to come. “Please, sir!”</p>
<p>"Shh... you want to come now? I can make my good boy come now, but we'll have to go to our room first." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his mouth.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam let Gabe help him to his feet.</p>
<p>"Come on baby." Gabriel got him into their bedroom, then slammed the door. "Take your cock out. You want my tongue? My hands?"</p>
<p>Sam managed to free his aching dick. “You choose, sir. Wanna make you happy.”</p>
<p>Gabriel quickly knelt on the floor in front of Sam, almost wincing at the contact. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, then took him into his mouth.</p>
<p>The contact was too much for Sam. He grabbed at the sheets and threw his head back. “Gabriel!”</p>
<p>Fuck, he was magnificent. Gabriel's tawny eyes looked up at Sam as he worked his cock in and out of his mouth. His good boy wanted to come- in the future, he could edge him all day, but for now... The veterinarian flicked his tongue over his hard length.</p>
<p>The younger man shuddered and freed a hand to run through Gabe’s hair. “Oh, fuck!”</p>
<p>Gabriel moaned as he touched him, sliding his hand up the bigger man's thighs so that he could toy with his balls. He was so vocal- he fucking loved it, pulling these sounds from him.</p>
<p>“Oh, god...that’s perfect. Fuck, you’re amazing!”</p>
<p>"Mm..." sucking him harder, Gabriel added the barest brush of teeth.</p>
<p>Sam wanted to hold on, but he just couldn’t last. “I’m gonna...”</p>
<p>The blonde took him to the root, Sam's massive cock stretching his throat. He swallowed hard around him, letting his throat caress him.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Gabriel!” Sam’s hips jerked as he came.</p>
<p>The blond moaned as he slowly pulled back as Sam finished. "Better, love?"</p>
<p>Sam looked at him dazedly. “You’re incredible...”</p>
<p>"Mm... so are you, Samshine." Gabriel kissed his hip before he stood. "You are wonderful."</p>
<p>“I want...I want to make love to you this week...”</p>
<p>"Only if you're certain, love." Not that Gabriel didn't long for it, but he didn't want to pressure him.</p>
<p>“I am. I’m absolutely sure.”</p>
<p>"You are amazing..." Gabriel pressed closer to him, his erection brushing Sam's thigh.</p>
<p>Sam freed a hand and stroked Gabe slowly. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.”</p>
<p>He groaned, grabbing his shoulders. "Ditto, Sammich. The things that you do to me..."</p>
<p>The younger man smiled and nodded as he moved his hand. “I adore you.”</p>
<p>"Fuck- let me lose the pants, please," Gabriel ordered, his fingers slipping over his fly before he finally freed his aching cock.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes narrowed and he licked his lips hungrily.</p>
<p>"Samshine, please..." Gabriel took a step towards the bed, his eyes dark.</p>
<p>Still riding his own pleasure and feeling giddy, Sam leaned forward and licked at Gabe’s cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam... that fees so good." He pushed his hand into Sam's hair, his eyes dark.</p>
<p>“Do you want me on my knees, sir?” Sam breathed, looking up at Gabe with big eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes. Be a good boy for me and suck my cock." Gabriel almost growled the words, watching him closely.</p>
<p>Immediately Sam dropped to his knees and took Gabe into his mouth.</p>
<p>The blond moaned deeply, watching as his cock disappeared past Sam's lips. "So beautiful, so perfect for me..."</p>
<p>Sam was an eager student and he tried everything that Gabe had performed on him. He licked and sucked, working him in and out of his mouth, going slowly deeper. He’d been worried that he would gag, but apparently all those times he’d shoved his own fingers into his mouth pretending they were Gabriel had paid off.</p>
<p>Fuck! Gabriel would normally tell Sam not to try deep throating him, but he didn't seem to gag at all. Holy fuck. He was damn lucky to be sitting on the side of the bed, or he would have fallen. "So damn good, baby..."</p>
<p>Pleased, Sam hummed and ran his big hands over Gabe’s legs.</p>
<p>"Gonna make me come, baby- so.close, please..." he groaned, grabbing at the bedding.</p>
<p>Feeling his body tense, Sam sucked harder and squeezed Gabe’s thighs.</p>
<p>A cry escaped the blond, and he struggled to keep his hips still as he came. Thick ropes of come filled Sam's mouth, his body bowing in pleasure. "Sam!"</p>
<p>Sam swallowed every drop, holding Gabe in his mouth as he slowly softened. Then he let go with a soft pop.</p>
<p>Flopping back on the bed, Gabriel opened one eye. "Holy fuck, Samshine... that was..."</p>
<p>The younger man chuckled and laid down beside his boyfriend. “Good?”</p>
<p>Kissing him, Gabriel snuggled against his boyfriend. "Fucking amazing, baby. Seriously.c</p>
<p>Sam began stroking Gabe’s hair slowly. “Good. I want to be good for you.”</p>
<p>He moved, kissing his jaw softly. "You are beyond good, Samshine. I'm so damn glad that you're willing to be mine."</p>
<p>Sam snuggled closer to him. “And I’m glad you’re mine.”</p>
<p>"So what did you think about the edging?" Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, kissing his jaw.</p>
<p>“I loved it...”</p>
<p>"Good. We'll have to really edge you someday." Gabriel heard the front door open to admit their brothers. "We should go get dinner."</p>
<p>Sam grumbled and snuggled closer to Gabe. “No.”</p>
<p>"Samshine... you need to eat. You promised me at lunch." Sitting up a bit, Gabriel looked down at his boyfriend. "Remember?"</p>
<p>“I know,” the younger man whined. “But I wanna snuggle.”</p>
<p>"And what if I sit in your lap at dinner?" He kissed his hair, rubbing Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mm...” Sam rubbed Gabe’s hip thoughtfully. “Alright.”</p>
<p>"There's my good boy." Gabriel stole a kiss before he rolled to his feet to look for his clothes. He could just imagine Dean bitching...</p>
<p>Sam finally got up as well, choosing a pair of sweats and no shirt.</p>
<p>"You look too edible in those." Honestly, the fabric hugged his body fucking perfectly, and it made Gabriel want to grind against him.</p>
<p>Sam blushed and nodded. “Thank you, baby.”</p>
<p>"Blushing, gorgeous?" He smirked running his fingers down Sam's chest.</p>
<p>“You know you make me blush.”</p>
<p>"I fucking love it when you blush for me." Gabriel winked at him and headed for the door.</p>
<p>Sam chased after his man with a grin. “Wait for me!”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes as the pair rushed into the kitchen. "You two, honestly. You're a pair of bunnies."</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Sam said with a wink. He caught Gabe and wrapped his arms around his man.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned up, kissing Sam's jaw with a quick grin. "Didn't use the lube, then?"</p>
<p>Cas gave his brother a dirty look. “You’re simply lucky Dean is more level headed than I was at the<br/>moment.”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Raising a brow, the blond tilted his head a little.</p>
<p>“Yes. I wanted to kill you.”</p>
<p>Patting Castiel's shoulder, Dean pushed him into the chair. "Cas, it's just lube."</p>
<p>“Yeah, Just lube.” Cas sat down and grabbed a glass of lemonade.</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked at his brother, then looked at Sam. He didn't understand either of them.</p>
<p>Sam tugged Gabe down into his lap. “Come here.”</p>
<p>Settling into Sam's lap, Gabriel's brow furrowed. He hadn't meant to upset his brother. He should have remembered how tetchy Cassie could be when it came to things like this. He didn't think like he did. "I'll just get us some plates."</p>
<p>Sam snuggled him and kissed his neck.</p>
<p>Blinking, the veterinarian looked at Sam. "I have to get up to do that..."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Dean set a plate in front of Sam, then Gabriel, and finally Castiel before he turned around to get his own.</p>
<p>“Thanks, De.” Sam hugged Gabe closer.</p>
<p>"No problem. What's with you running around being Mr. Avoidance?" Dean sat with Castiel, watching him.</p>
<p>Gabriel glared at him and started to eat.</p>
<p>“I’m not!” The younger man looked insulted.</p>
<p>"I meant your boyfriend, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "Notice that he didn't reply?"</p>
<p>Sam nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “He’s preoccupied.”</p>
<p>If that's what Sam wanted to think. Gabriel hadn't expected Castiel to be so angry over the lube. He hated having his brother angry with him.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed when Dean sat beside him. “Did the two of you have a nice afternoon?”</p>
<p>"Sam was able to get a lot done." Standing, Gabriel moved to grab another drink for himself and Sam.</p>
<p>Looking at his brother, Dean rolled his eyes. "Check on him," He mouthed. The normally vivacious blond just seemed... upset.</p>
<p>Huffing, Cas looked at his big brother. “You embarrassed me. I’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>Glancing at his brother as he sat back down, the veterinarian looked at his brother. "I didn't think, and I'm sorry. I assumed something that I shouldn't have."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas still looked perturbed but he squeezed his brother’s arm.</p>
<p>Looking at him, Gabriel broke and pulled his younger brother into a tight hug. He couldn't help it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I wanted a hug,” Cas grumbled, but he squeezed his brother tight.</p>
<p>"I know. I just..." Trailing off, he exhaled slowly as he relaxed in Castiel's arms. "Sorry."</p>
<p>“Love you, you assbutt.”</p>
<p>Dean hugged Castiel as he was let go by Gabriel. "Was it that embarrassing, baby?"</p>
<p>“Very embarrassing, since I’m… I’m just not ready.”</p>
<p>"That's not a problem for me, okay? I'm a physical person, but I am definitely not in a rush." Brushing his lips over Castiel's, Dean gently pushed his hair back. "It's all right."</p>
<p>Cas let out a tiny sigh. “I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>"Hey... don't say that. If anything, I don't deserve you, and I'm not willing to listen to you denigrate yourself." He told him firmly, his green eyes dark.</p>
<p>Denigrate? Hm. Not something Gabriel had expected Dean to say, but it did fit...</p>
<p>Cas bit his lower lip and tucked his head under Dean’s chin.</p>
<p>Kissing Castiel's hair, Dean stroked his fingers over his back. "Eat up, baby. We can do something fun after dinner?"</p>
<p>"I've got some kick-ass bud if you want it," Gabriel told them, unsure if Cas would even want him to offer anything.</p>
<p>Cas hesitantly looked at Dean, unsure of what his lover would say.</p>
<p>"If you want, I'm down." Brushing his lips over Castiel's, the Marine smiled. "I don't judge, and fuck knows it helps my anxiety."</p>
<p>Leaning over, Gabriel kissed his boyfriend's jaw. "Sorry."</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Sam ruffled his hair gently.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into the kiss, slowly relaxing. “I could use some relief...”</p>
<p>Making a bit of a face, Gabriel moved to sit in Sam's lap like he'd promised earlier. "Careful, pet me like that and the doggos will get jealous."</p>
<p>"Then that's what we'll do, baby." The dark fall of Castiel's hair into his face was too tempting, and Dean ran his fingers through it.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into the touch, clearly pleased. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"You should eat dinner. It's delicious, and if we give in to our munchies later, it'll kill our buzz." He smiled, repeating the motion anyway. Castiel was so beautiful...</p>
<p>“Okay...” Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and picked up his fork.</p>
<p>Dean made Castiel eat by matching each bite with one of his own. It was enough to get the older man<br/>to frown at him a bit, but he ate.</p>
<p>At least Dean was taking care of Cassie. He deserved every bit of it. He finished his own meal, looking at Sam. "Want some more?"</p>
<p>“I do.” Sam eagerly served himself another helping.</p>
<p>"Sammy, how tall are you?" His brother asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Six four.” Sam looked curiously at his big brother.</p>
<p>"Damn." Dean shook his head. "Probably from all those times I held you by the arms and spun you."</p>
<p>The younger man snorted and nodded. “Probably.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, looking Sam over. "I definitely don't mind."</p>
<p>Sam’s cheeks flushed and he let Gabe give him a kiss. “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>"You are fucking gorgeous, Samshine." Kissing him again, he grinned. "I will convince you."</p>
<p>“I’d love for you to try.” Sam nuzzled him again.</p>
<p>Making a soft sound, the blond mimicked the motion on Sam. "I haven't convinced you yet, gorgeous?"</p>
<p>“I... I just...”</p>
<p>"Shh, baby. I have all the time in the world to convince you, hm?" He kissed him, stroking Sam's hair.</p>
<p>“You do,” he agreed, closing his eyes briefly.</p>
<p>Dean winked at Castiel, snapping a picture of the sappy pair. "How adorable..."</p>
<p>“Shut up, De,” Sam grumbled playfully.</p>
<p>"Hush," Gabriel smirked at him, then kissed him again. "You're adorable."</p>
<p>“I know.” Sam finished his meal and snuggled into Gabe again.</p>
<p>"I should get that green for you," Gabriel told his brother, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. The stubborn bastard refused to keep his own stash.</p>
<p>“Gabe, you know you don’t need to do that.”</p>
<p>"You wanted some, so yeah... I do." Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's hair as he stood, heading towards his stash.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed into Dean and watched his brother go.</p>
<p>Dean kissed Castiel's temple, cuddling the blue-eyed man against him. "So you busted your ass for homework, Sammy?"</p>
<p>“Of course. I should be finished tonight if I sit down and focus.”</p>
<p>"Just don't overdo it," Dean told him, finding himself slipping back into the role of big brother.</p>
<p>“I want to be done so I have the week free. I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Entering the room again, Gabriel slid a glass bowl over to his brother, along with a little glass jar of already ground weed. "Here, Cassie."</p>
<p>Cas leaned into Dean as he took the items. “Here, Dean...”</p>
<p>"Want to go to my Cabin?" He murmured, taking the offered items.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Cas stood up carefully.</p>
<p>"We'll see you, two crazy kids, later." Gabriel winked as he watched them standing.</p>
<p>Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's, smiling down at him. "Let's go, Cas."</p>
<p>“I’m ready.” Cas leaned into Dean as Dean called Remy to them. Then they headed to Dean’s cabin.</p>
<p>Remy barked as he raced ahead a bit, then ran back to them, his tail wagging. "I think he's missed the fancy bed that you bought him."</p>
<p>“Probably. But a working dog needs a good bed.”</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Remy. I'll convince him to get you a bed for the house since he wants me in his bed." Nudging Castiel, Dean offered him a grin.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be convinced. It will be here next week.”</p>
<p>"You're sexy, you know that?" Laughing, Dean let them into the cabin. "I'll pack the bowl if you wanna sit."</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Cas sat down on the couch and patted Remy.</p>
<p>Dean set his accouterments down on the table before he took a moment to get his boots off. He put them by the door, then sat down to pack the bowl.</p>
<p>While Dean worked, Cas put on some music and scratched Remy’s ears.</p>
<p>"Here, Cas." Dean held the bowl out to him, along with the lighter.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Watching him take the first hit, Dean leaned over and sealed his lips over Castiel's as he exhaled, taking the smoke into his own lungs.</p>
<p>A tiny shiver went through Cas at the intimate gesture. “Mm....”</p>
<p>Pulling back, Dean met Castiel's gaze as he exhaled slowly. "You know I mean it when I tell you how gorgeous you are, right?" Handsome wasn't enough to describe Castiel.</p>
<p>Color flushed Cas’s cheeks. “I don’t know about that.”</p>
<p>"You will by the time I'm through with you." He kissed his cheek, then took the pipe. He winked at Castiel, then took a hit before Dean pulled him closer.</p>
<p>After a few more hits, Cas felt relaxed and he snuggled close to Dean.</p>
<p>Dean set the bowl to the side, kissing his jaw. "Good, babe?"</p>
<p>“Much better.” His eyes closed as he stroked Dean’s chest.</p>
<p>"I'm glad." Smiling a little, the Marine let his fingers stroke through Castiel's soft hair. It was so calm in moments like this, he actually felt at peace.</p>
<p>Cas slowly let out a breath and focused on Dean’s hand. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>"Mm. I was thinking that about your hand." He was just stroking little designs onto his shirt, but it was amazing.</p>
<p>“My hand?”</p>
<p>"Mm. Stroking my chest like that." Dean kissed his hair, smiling as it tickled his face.</p>
<p>“Oh...” he smiled goofily and nodded.</p>
<p>"That's all, love." Smiling back at him, Dean kissed softly.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into the kiss, sighing softly. “Mm.”</p>
<p>"Mm?" The little sound made the taller man smile, and he pulled back to watch Castiel.</p>
<p>“Love how you kiss me...”</p>
<p>Smirking a bit, Dean trailed his fingers along the other man's stubble. "Is that so?" He leaned forward, nibbling on his lower lip.</p>
<p>Gasping softly, Cas felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.</p>
<p>Lifting Castiel, Dean pulled him up into his lap. "You have control, Babe. Kiss me?"</p>
<p>“Alright...” Cas dipped his head and slotted his lips over Dean’s.</p>
<p>Kissing him eagerly back, Dean ran his hands along Castiel's back. There was just something about Cas... he fit perfectly against him.</p>
<p>“Mm. You taste so good.”</p>
<p>"Do I?" Unable to resist, the Marine nibbled at Castiel's lower lip. "So do you."</p>
<p>Cas lazily moved his hips, needing to be closer to Dean.</p>
<p>Fuck. He could feel Castiel harden in his jean, and fuck what it did to him... Dean was just as hard, and he kissed him deeper</p>
<p>“You’re so amazing...want you...”</p>
<p>"I'm yours, Cas. All yours." He nipped down Castiel's jaw, sucking on his pulse point. "You just tell me what you want."</p>
<p>“I...” He met Dean’s eyes. “I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>"Okay. That's fine. Why don't you think about it while we kiss?" He sure as hell didn't want to push Castiel into anything that he wasn't ready for.</p>
<p>The older man lit up and nodded, thrilled with the plan. He ravaged Dean’s lips again, needing him like oxygen.</p>
<p>Moaning into Castiel's mouth as they kissed, Dean ran his hands down to the waistband of the other man's jeans, then up again. He hadn't expected this as a result of his words, but he fucking loved how passionate it was.</p>
<p>After a few more heated kisses, Cas slid his hand into Dean’s pants. “Wanna touch you...”</p>
<p>"Anything you want, Cas." He groaned as he felt Castiel's hand, then worked to undo his pants so that he could reach better.</p>
<p>They'd sucked each other off before, and Dean was eager to get his mouth on Cas again.</p>
<p>“Wait… Dean.” Their eyes locked again. “Could we...”</p>
<p>"Could we what, Cas?" Licking kiss swollen lips, the Marine watched him closely.</p>
<p>“Could we engage in frottage?” the older man whispered.</p>
<p>"Frottage, hm? What sort are you thinking of?" Gripping Castiel's hips, he pulled him closer to grind against him.</p>
<p>“This...” Cas groaned loudly. “But pants off.”</p>
<p>"Then we need to get naked." Dean kissed him, tugging Castiel's shirt up, then off before he kissed him again.</p>
<p>Cas let the kiss go on for a bit before he finally began tugging at his own pants.</p>
<p>Dran stripped his own shirt, tossing it to the side. "You are fucking gorgeous..." he breathed as Castiel stripped off. Realizing that he should be getting naked too, he worked his jeans down his hips. Cas had liked his panties before...</p>
<p>When he saw the panties, Cas nearly lost it. He gasped and gently tugged them.</p>
<p>Seeing Castiel's fingers on the delicate blue fabric had Dean biting his lip before he slowly pulled it free. "Like 'em, Cas? I bought these ones, hoping that you would..."</p>
<p>“I love them...but right now I want you naked.”</p>
<p>"That's all I wanted." Grinning, he kissed Castiel quickly before he stood with the rancher to skim them off and down his bowed legs.</p>
<p>The panties puddled on the floor and Cas studied them for a moment. Then he pushed Dean back down and straddled his hips.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Cas..." Dean gripped his hips, his green eyes hot. "That's so sexy when you put me where you want me."</p>
<p>“I love doing it,” Cas rumbled.</p>
<p>Gripping Castiel's hips, Dean pulled him closer, letting their cocks rub together. "Fuck, Cas..."</p>
<p>The friction was so delicious, so erotic, and Cas couldn’t catch his breath.</p>
<p>"You feel so damn good...Cas." Kissing him, Dean moaned into his mouth. He could feel by the slick slide of the older man's dick against his own that he was leaking.</p>
<p>“You too...” Cas rolled his hips and let out a delighted sound when Dean kissed his neck.</p>
<p>Dean sucked, teasing them both but stopping just before marking him. He nipped at his jaw. "You okay with marks?"</p>
<p>“Fuck...only your marks...”</p>
<p>"Good." Slipping a hand into his hair, he pulled his head to the side and nibbled along his neck he was so fucking perfect... the way he was almost begging for his claim, his marks. Dean felt him squirm and sucked hard, teasing with his teeth.</p>
<p>Unable to contain a cry, the older man began stroking himself as Dean bit him.</p>
<p>Pulling Castiel's hand to his cock, Dean waited until he started stroking him to wrap his hand around the other man. He mimicked the rhythm Cas set, moaning.</p>
<p>“Dean, I can’t...” He panted. “I need to come...”</p>
<p>"Come for me, Cas- want you to come on me," he growled the words, gripping his hips.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” Cas tensed as he came, his eyes wide and locked on Dean’s.</p>
<p>The second splash of Castiel's come on him had Dean coming with him. He leaned forward, covering the other man's mouth with his own.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, he collapsed into Dean’s open arms. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Fuck, Cas..." he wrapped his arms around Castiel, trying to catch his breath against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Sweaty and wonderfully sated, Cas closed his eyes. How could this feel so good? How did Dean make him feel this safe and wanted, all at once?</p>
<p>Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, smiling. "I will never get tired of kissing you."</p>
<p>“Do you promise?”</p>
<p>"Of course I do, Cas." He cupped his jaw, a furrow appearing between his brows. He hated how much he doubted that anyone could feel like that for him. "I'm keeping you."</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder, loose-limbed and sleepy.</p>
<p>"We should get cleaned up and in bed. We don't want to wake up stuck together, baby." He patted his butt with a grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah...” he reluctantly struggled to his feet. “Wanna sleep with you.”</p>
<p>"You're lucky that I stock wipes because we're covered in come, baby." Dean's lips quirked, and he slipped an arm around Castiel as he stood.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” He could barely keep his eyes open as they quickly cleaned up and changed into fresh boxers. Cas took an extra minute to brush his teeth and wash his face.</p>
<p>Dean did the same, also taking care of Remy for the night before he started to turn the lights down.</p>
<p>As the lights went down, Remy crawled into his heated bed and snuggled down with a happy grunt.</p>
<p>"Really, Remy? Hm?" Laughing from where he was trying to cuddle against Castiel, Dean reached down to stroke his fluffy ears.</p>
<p>Remy licked at Dean’s hand and Cas laughed sleepily.</p>
<p>“He loves you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas was right. Remy loved him as much as he loved him. "He's spoiled."</p>
<p>“That’s not gonna stop anytime soon.” Cas tangled their legs together.</p>
<p>"No... it's definitely not." Cas didn't have to know that he wasn't exactly talking about Remy, though. He pulled him closer, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>He returned the kiss with a yawn. “So comfortable...”</p>
<p>"Sleep, baby. I've got you." He smiled, stroking his fingers over his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t go anywhere...”</p>
<p>"I'm not, I promise, hm?" He cuddled him, adjusting the blankets that Remy had tugged down by climbing onto the bed.</p>
<p>Unable to keep his eyes open, Cas burrowed into Dean’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is... a smutty chapter. Pretty much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel glanced over at Sam where he was studying before looking back at his book. He didn't want to distract the other man from his goal. He knew that he wanted to get his homework done.</p>
<p>The tip of Sam’s tongue stuck out as he read, completely lost in the article on his screen.</p>
<p>He was so damn adorable, looking like that. Grinning, Gabriel decided to make Sam some dessert for working so hard. He slipped on his apron and moved to bustle around the kitchen.</p>
<p>A half-hour later, Sam finished with the article and snuck up behind Gabe. A strong arm went around the older man and he kissed his neck.</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft noise, leaning back into Sam. "Heya, Sammich. Dessert is nearly done. Petits Pains Au Chocolat." He loved the dark chocolate wrapped in puff pastry, and he was sure that Sam would as well.</p>
<p>The young man let out a delighted groan. “Gorgeous, funny, and brilliant in the kitchen? I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>"It's nothing big or fancy." Though that damn groan... Gabriel looked at him over his shoulder. "Did you finish up?"</p>
<p>“Yep. Two more assignments and I’m all done!” He kissed his way down Gabe’s neck.</p>
<p>Moaning softly, Gabriel bared his neck to Sam. "Fuck, that feels good. You know all of my sensitive spots." To be fair, he had texted Sam most of them, wanting to tease him a bit. Then again, he was finding one that the veterinarian didn't know that he had.</p>
<p>“Mm... just love learning everything about you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel turned in his arms, stealing a kiss. "Mm... is that so?"</p>
<p>“Yep.” His arms encircled Gabe. “You’re everything to me.”</p>
<p>"That's how I feel about you, Samshine." Slipping his arms around Sam's waist, Gabriel nibbled along his jaw.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe it, or how lucky I am.”</p>
<p>"Well, you better start, love." Smiling, Gabriel was about to kiss him when the timer went off. "Let me get dessert out, hm?" He stepped back, grabbing his oven mitts.</p>
<p>Sam leaned against the counter, watching his man intently.</p>
<p>Gabriel got of the pastries, humming to himself a bit as he finished them off. "You hungry now, Sammich?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe. They smell delicious.”</p>
<p>Plating them, Gabriel turned towards the table. He set them down by their chairs, then started to take off his apron. "Eat up, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Sam playfully grabbed his ass before sitting down.</p>
<p>Grinning at Sam, Gabriel shook his head. "Can't keep your hands off, hm? Well, I'm all yours."</p>
<p>“With an ass like that, can you blame me?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Gabriel leaned over and stole a kiss from him. There were so many things that he could say to that, but he fucking loved that Sam found him so sexy.</p>
<p>“You make me happy, gorgeous.” Sam softened the kiss and moaned.</p>
<p>"Good. I intend to keep doing it." Gabriel shivered at the moan, then licked his lips. "Eat up, Samshine. The chocolate is delicious when warm and gooey."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” He reluctantly pulled away and started on the delicious treat.</p>
<p>A spot of chocolate on Sam's lower lip had him staring, and Gabriel had to force himself to concentrate on eating. Fuck. He was too gorgeous. "Going to finish up with your assignments?"</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. Might take another hour.”</p>
<p>"All right, then. I'm going to get out of your hair. I'll be in my spot, hm?" His spot was his balcony and where he normally smoked when he was in the mood. He could get a yoga work out in while Sam was busy.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby. I’ll find you when I’m finished?”</p>
<p>"Perfect. Take your time." Kissing him, Gabriel allowed himself to lick away the chocolate before he began to clean up his plates. Yoga and meditation. Weed. He'd behave while Sam worked, and after... hopefully, he'd be able to make him come again. Ugh. Bad, seriously. He needed to settle himself.</p>
<p>Sam finished his last two assignments in record time, gleefully closing his computer. Then he went in search of his man.</p>
<p>Exhaling a lungful of smoke, Gabriel held himself in the full wheel pose. It didn't look as impressive as when Cas did it, but it stretched his body, bending his back as he arched his back, his chest up towards the sky. It was more of a bridge than anything else- like he used to do as a kid. He inhaled slowly, centering himself further.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby...”</p>
<p>"Samshine!" Grinning, Gabriel got to his feet, stretching a little. "How are you doing, love?"</p>
<p>“Better now that my work is done.” Sam pulled Gabe into his arms.</p>
<p>Going willingly, Gabriel pulled Sam down into a kiss. "That's definitely good, gorgeous. You busted your ass."</p>
<p>“But now I get to play with you.” Sam’s hands moved down to grab at Gabe’s ass.</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft noise, feeling Sam's big hands on his ass. "That sounds like a fanfuckingtastic idea. What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>“I was thinking... I want to make love with you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel's breath caught a bit, and he pulled Sam into a kiss. "I'm yours, Samshine. What are you thinking?"</p>
<p>“I want you to teach me...”</p>
<p>"I will. I just want to hear what you're thinking, baby. Me inside of you or you inside of me?" Hearing Sam's low, husky tone, he stroked a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Could I be inside of you?” The younger man whispered.</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn't stop the moan from slipping from his lips. "Fuck yes, you can, baby. Any time, any place." He leaned up, kissing Sam.</p>
<p>Sam relaxed and moaned, sliding his big hand down Gabe’s back, past the waist of his pants.</p>
<p>Fuck. Gabriel made a soft noise, glad that he had changed into his yoga pants. "I love how big you are compared to me, gorgeous."</p>
<p>“Yeah? So do I.”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Smirking, Gabriel pulled him into a deep kiss only to moan as Sam's hand traced along his ass. "Fuck. We should go in."</p>
<p>“I think so, too.” Sam suddenly scooped Gabe up and proceeded to carry him inside.</p>
<p>Gabriel grabbed at Sam's shoulders, nipping at his throat. "That's so fucking hot, Samshine."</p>
<p>“Yeah? What if I threw you on the bed?”</p>
<p>"Then my cock might rip its way through my pants." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, reaching between them to palm his cock.</p>
<p>Gasping, Sam hurried toward the bedroom.</p>
<p>They reached the door, and he kissed Sam deeply, grinding against him. "Want you in me so bad..."</p>
<p>“Want you more.” Sam carried him over the threshold and all but threw him down on the bed.</p>
<p>The whiskey color of Gabriel's eyes was almost molten as he looked at Sam, and he ripped off his clothing, throwing it towards the hamper. "Get over here, baby." His cock was hard and aching, pointing up. "I want you to prove it."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Sam straddled him eagerly.</p>
<p>"Fuck, baby..." Gabriel slipped his legs up Sam's thighs to his hips, moaning softly. "Look at you. You're so damn perfect..."</p>
<p>“Just perfect for you,” Sam rumbled, giving a tentative thrust against Gabe.</p>
<p>Groaning, he gripped his hips hard. "Don't do that too much or we'll be coming before you get inside me, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>Reluctantly Sam nodded and stilled himself. “What do I do, baby?”</p>
<p>Sitting up a bit, Gabriel kissed him softly. "How do you want to do this? I have lube in the bedside table."</p>
<p>Nervous, Sam retrieved the lube and came back to Gabe. “I’ve only ever touched my cock,” he explained hesitantly.</p>
<p>"And mine. You can take your time, baby, and touch me however you want, okay?" He kissed him again, stroking Sam's hair back from his face. "I am all yours." He set the lube on the nightstand. "Go ahead, baby. Explore."</p>
<p>“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong?” Sam settled between Gabe’s legs, inhaling softly.</p>
<p>"Of course. That's how you learn. Odds are, if you like it, I do, though, all right?" Biting his lower lip, Gabriel spread his legs for Sam, pulling them up towards his chest.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sam felt his cock harden further as he ran a fingertip over Gabe’s puckered hole.</p>
<p>Moaning, the blond forced himself to hold still. He didn't want to ruin Sam's fun- this was his first time, and he was going to make it fantastic if he could.</p>
<p>The sounds Gabe made were music to Sam’s ears. He leaned down and licked Gabe’s heavy balls as he moved his finger back and forth.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." He pressed his head back into the pillow, gripping his knees to hold them even more out of the way. "That feels..."</p>
<p>“Can I stretch you, baby?” Sam rumbled, nosing at Gabe’s cock.</p>
<p>"Yeah," His breath caught, then he nodded. "Just slick your fingers, okay?" Sam's breath on the skin of his cock had him gasping.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sam eagerly grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers in the strawberry flavored lube. “Like that?”</p>
<p>He was supposed to give instructions? Fuck. "Exactly. Now, massage over my rim with your fingers until you start to feel the muscle relax."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam intently rubbed his fingertip over the rim, just as Gabe told him. God, his man was gorgeous and so patient. He felt Gabe begin to relax and he eased his finger inside of the older man.</p>
<p>Rocking his hips up so that he could fuck himself on Sam's finger, Gabriel bit his lower lip. The needy sound that escaped him was definitely not his fault. "Just like that, Sam. That feels so good."</p>
<p>The tip of Sam’s tongue stuck out as he found himself thinking. “I’ve seen porn. I know it can fit but... how?”</p>
<p>"You stretch me open with those big hands of yours until at least three fingers are sliding easily in and out. Then you slowly push that gorgeous cock of yours into my tight ass." Pulling Sam down for a kiss, he nipped at his mouth. "You know how to find my prostate?"</p>
<p>Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t,” he admitted.</p>
<p>"Okay. That's easy. Add another finger, okay, and when that's sliding in and out, make a bit of a come hither motion." Gabriel demonstrated with his fingers, trying to ignore how breathless he sounded.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam began sliding his finger as instructed. After several strokes, he curled his finger just so.</p>
<p>Gabriel's body jerked, and he moaned deeply. "Right there, fuck..."</p>
<p>Sam repeated the motion and committed the little spot to memory. “You’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p>"Sam, please..." his cock was leaking against his stomach, and he bit his lip.</p>
<p>Withdrawing his finger, Sam gave him a moment before he eased two fingers into Gabe.</p>
<p>His ass gripped his fingers for a moment before he relaxed, rocking his hips up more. "Your cock is gonna feel so good, baby." He was impatient, but no way was he going to rush this.</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Sam watched in fascination as his fingers disappeared into his man over and over.</p>
<p>"I want another, please, Sam. That's..." He fucked himself on his fingers, grabbing his legs again.</p>
<p>Smiling, Sam finally obliged and added a third finger. “Like that?”</p>
<p>The noises he made him make... Gabriel rocked his hips slowly. "Oh, fuck, yes- stretch me good, baby."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Sam could barely think straight as he pleasured his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Gabriel's body started to tense, and he grabbed Sam's forearm with a desperate hand. "Wait- I'll come, Sam, I..."</p>
<p>Ignoring the protest, Sam crooked his long finger, brushing firmly against Gabe’s prostate.</p>
<p>Gabriel's back arched as his orgasm ripped through him. Thick, milky ropes of come coated his abs as his ass gripped Sam's fingers. "Sam!"</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes darkened with pleasure as he milked every drop from Gabe. “That’s it, baby...”</p>
<p>"Holy fuck." Panting, Gabriel stared at his boyfriend, his eyes wide. After a moment, he reached down and stroked his cock, ignoring the oversensitive slide. He didn't want to lose his erection. "Do you see what you do to me? Can't remember coming that hard."</p>
<p>Pride welled up in the younger man as he rubbed Gabe’s inner thigh. “Really?”</p>
<p>"Really- felt so damn good. Couldn't even try to hold back." Gabriel tugged Sam into a kiss. "I want you inside of me, Sam."</p>
<p>“Already, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>"Already?" He tilted his head a little, confused by the question. In his past experiences, it was now definitely time for Sam's pleasure.</p>
<p>Looking genuinely confused, Sam squeezed Gabe’s thigh. “I just assumed you’d want to relax now.”</p>
<p>"Uh... no? I want you inside of me and filling me with your come until I come on your cock." Sitting up, Gabriel wrapped his fingers around Sam's thick length and stroked.</p>
<p>Softly Sam moaned, Trying to rid his mind of unpleasant thoughts. “I can wait...”</p>
<p>"Samshine, do you want this? If not, I can just suck you, but either way, you are coming. Okay?" He ran his thumb over Sam's slick slit, then licked the wetness from his fingers.</p>
<p>“What...? Of course, I want you.” He reached out to stroke Gabe’s chest. “When I’ve had sex, the other person… it was only ever about them. I guess I got used to it.”</p>
<p>Kissing Sam again, Gabriel made a little huffing sound. "Well, forget their selfish asses and fuck mine. I'm still hard for you, and I want to feel you come apart for me."</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Sam nodded and kissed Gabe tenderly. In the deepest part of his heart, he was scared. He knew he could fall so easily for this incredible man.</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed him back, keeping the sweet tone to the kiss. He stroked his hands tenderly over Sam's shoulders, pulling him closer as he held him. "You're so beautiful, Sam. Every part of you."</p>
<p>“I don’t think I am, but I’m so grateful to have you. I’m never letting you go.”</p>
<p>"Then don't." Tucking Sam's hair behind his ear, Gabriel shot him a grin. "I'm yours. That's not changing. I'll convince you by the time your seventy."</p>
<p>“Maybe.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead.</p>
<p>"Maybe? You're stubborn." Gabriel kissed Sam again, "Make love to me, Sam? You'll need more lube, but..."</p>
<p>He didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing the lube, he poured a generous amount into his hands.</p>
<p>Watching as Sam slicked his cock, then spread more on his rim, the blond paused to put a pillow under his hips. "That will help with the angle."</p>
<p>“Is it comfortable for you?”</p>
<p>"It's just fine. Besides, I'm not going to be thinking about the pillow when you're inside of me." He gave him a wink, spreading his legs farther.</p>
<p>Laughing softly, Sam spread the lube over Gabe’s rim. “Wanna be in you so badly.”</p>
<p>Moaning at the tease of Sam's fingers, Gabriel stroked his cock again. "I want you inside of me. Just take it slow, fuck a little in and out each time until you get past the muscles- then let me adjust, and then you can start fucking me."</p>
<p>“I’ll be so good for you.” Sam took himself in one hand and lightly pressed the tip of his cock against Gabe’s rim.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck-" Sam's cock was massive- Gabriel wasn't ashamed to say that he had a couple of sex toys almost as big, but not quite- and then he was sliding in, stretching him like never before. His legs wrapped high around Sam's waist.</p>
<p>The sensation was mind-blowing as Sam slowly slid home. “Gabe...oh, fuck!”</p>
<p>A sheen of sweat had broken out over Gabriel's skin as he was finally fully inside. "Fuck, Sam- so big, I bet I can come just with you fucking me."</p>
<p>“Can we try?”</p>
<p>Reaching up, Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulders. "I'm game if you are, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam gave a little thrust. “That’s it. That’s so good.”</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Gabriel rolled his hips, moving with Sam. "Yes, Sam- need you to move, you feel so good..."</p>
<p>Slowly Sam began to rock his hips, thrusting into the older man. “You’re so tight!”</p>
<p>"Pretty sure that's 'cause of your massive cock," he panted out, his hands tightening on his shoulders.</p>
<p>The sound of skin on skin and Gabe’s voice was driving Sam wild, but he didn’t slam into Gabe like he wanted. Instead, he tried to keep the movements slow and even.</p>
<p>Gabriel tilted his hips a bit, then cried out as Sam hit his prostate. "Oh- fuck- yes, Sam!" The pace was driving him wild but he fucking loved it</p>
<p>Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck and nipped at the soft skin he found. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>He pushed a hand into Sam's hair, his fingers tightening. "Mark me up, Sam, wanna remember this, wanna feel it."</p>
<p>Eager to obey, Sam sucked at Gabe’s warm skin.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck- yes, Sam... please!" Gabriel tried rocking his hips up faster, to encourage him to take him faster than this rhythm that was making him crazy.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Angel? Tell me...”</p>
<p>"I need, I need it harder, please... faster." He clung to him, kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>Nodding into Gabe’s neck, Sam began to thrust faster.</p>
<p>The veterinarian's cries were wanton- he couldn't be bothered to hold back as Sam's thick cock filled him again and again- and that angle... he was hitting his prostate almost every thrust. "I'm... please..."</p>
<p>“Are you close, baby?” Sam rasped, his hips snapping. “I’m so close!”</p>
<p>"Yes, yes! Don't stop, so close, Sam! Gonna come on your cock." Gabriel whined, sounding desperate as his body arched. He nearly screamed moments later as his ass clamped down on his cock, come coating both of them.</p>
<p>Trembling, Sam fucked into him harder, losing his rhythm as he chased his own release.</p>
<p>"Come for me, baby. I want you to fill me with your come, make me yours, Sam. Fuck, please!" He didn't care, he just fucking wanted it.</p>
<p>“You’re mine!” Sam cried, moving his hips faster and faster. “All mine!”</p>
<p>He whined, slipping his arms around Sam's shoulders. Another orgasm was building, and he almost tried to squirm away from it.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed at his man, drawing him closer. “Gabriel!”</p>
<p>His cock filled him again and he couldn't believe the force behind the orgasm- stars flashed before his eyes, and he gripped him tighter. "Sam!"</p>
<p>The younger man suddenly stiffened, crying Gabe’s name as he came harder than he had ever experienced</p>
<p>Clinging to him, Gabriel panted before he remembered to open his eyes again. He gently stroked Sam's hair back from his face, watching him fondly.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck...” he finally collapsed into Gabe’s arms, struggling to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Mm." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, just holding him as he pressed kisses and loving touches over his body.</p>
<p>“Gabe...” Sam nuzzled into him, panting softly.</p>
<p>"Mm. Do you know how amazing you are?" He mumbled the words, kissing him tenderly.</p>
<p>“Know I’m crazy about you,” the younger man huffed.</p>
<p>Which was damn good news for him, considering he was arse over tits for him. "Is that what that feeling is?"</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Sam carefully eased out of Gabe and cleaned them up. Then he snuggled into Gabe again.<br/>He pulled him close, stroking his fingers over his lover. "I mean it, Samshine. I'm all yours. I've never felt like this before."</p>
<p>“Me either.” He tucked his head under Gabe’s chin.</p>
<p>Gabriel was quiet for several minutes, kissing his hair. "Just to be clear... I haven't ever had sex that amazing. Or come without a hand on my cock... or had a third orgasm."</p>
<p>A smile quirked Sam’s lips and he kissed Gabe’s chest. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>"Yeah. Do you know how good that was? I am never letting you out of bed. I have books and TV." He teased, rubbing his back. That little smile... he grinned at the thought.</p>
<p>“And food delivery.”</p>
<p>"Mm. And that. Sure we can come up with something." Amused, he laughed at the thought. "So you're good if I feed you?"</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam stretched lazily and cuddled into Gabe again.</p>
<p>"You have any other fantasies for us to work on?" After tonight, Gabriel wanted to make whatever he could happen for him.</p>
<p>“Mm...yeah. Too tired to think.”</p>
<p>"Sleep, Samshine. Get some rest. I am right here with you, love." He kissed his jaw, holding him closer.</p>
<p>Sam let out a happy huff and nodded. “Yeah...”</p>
<p>The two men fell asleep, entwined around each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean woke slowly, feeling Castiel hugging him from behind in their bed. He smiled as he felt his hard cock teasing between his cheeks. They hadn't really bothered with clothing the night before, and the Marine was damn glad for it. Then again... he needed to wiggle away some before his lover woke up. Cas wouldn't be happy when he wasn't ready for this. He wiggled, trying to slip out of his arms.</p>
<p>Cas yawned and stirred at the movement. “Dean...?”</p>
<p>"Hey, baby." He smiled at him over his shoulder. "How you doing?" He hadn't exactly gotten far away, so hopefully, Castiel wouldn't mind.</p>
<p>“Wanna sleep but you keep moving,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Dean's lips quirked at that adorable grumble, and he snuggled back in against him. Fuck it. "Oh. Sorry, Cas."</p>
<p>“I know you are.” Cas rolled over and snuggled into Dean’s chest.</p>
<p>Smiling, Dean slipped his arms around Castiel. "Sleep more if you need it, love."</p>
<p>"Hmm." He shifted closer and paused when he felt Dean's morning erection.</p>
<p>Dean closed his eyes, thinking that he could manage to sleep a bit more if Cas was going to.</p>
<p>"Dean...?"</p>
<p>"Mm? What's up, baby?" The Marine opened his eyes, smiling at him a bit.</p>
<p>"You're aroused."</p>
<p>"Ah... yeah. No worries, though. I just liked you pressing against me from behind." He blushed a little, not bothering to try and hide the hard-on now that Cas had seen it.</p>
<p>"I enjoy that as well." Cas reached between their bodies. "May I touch you?"</p>
<p>Dean's abs flexed as Castiel's hand slid towards his cock. "Uh... sure." Sure? If that translates into 'Fuck, yes! Please, I'll do anything'.</p>
<p>Feeling more confident, Cas gave him a slow stroke. "I adore you."</p>
<p>"Fuck, Cas..." he rocked his hips up, pulling the other man into a kiss. Screw morning breath. "I... feel the same.” he gasped as Castiel stroked his slit with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Mm..." Cas exhaled softly and sucked at Dean's lower lip.</p>
<p>Dean moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>Cas had no patience this time around. He stroked Dean faster and faster, practically wrenching the orgasm from him.</p>
<p>"Fuck- CAS!" There was no holding back that shout of pleasure as Dean came. He didn't know how Castiel did it.</p>
<p>Looking quite pleased with himself, Cas cleaned Dean up and kissed his lips softly.</p>
<p>Dean kissed him back, cupping his face as he ground himself against him. "Mmm... what about you, baby?"</p>
<p>Cas arched a dark brow. “What would you like to do?”</p>
<p>Fuck. That brow... "How about you tell me what to do, Cas?" He bit his lower lip, slowly pulling it free in a sensual grin.</p>
<p>Reaching out, Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “I’d like you to touch me.”</p>
<p>"Like this?" He smirked, leaning forward to suck Castiel's nipple into his mouth and bathe it with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Mm...that’s a wonderful start...”</p>
<p>Dean teased him a bit with his teeth until the bud was hard and swollen before he switched sides. "Mm... I could do this for hours."</p>
<p>“I’ll let you...”</p>
<p>"Mm... would you?" Dean nipped more sharply at his nipple, teasing him a bit.</p>
<p>The older man chuckled and lightly tugged Dean’s hair. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>"Almost as perfect as you, hm?" He kissed the bud, starting to suck up a mark over Castiel's heart.</p>
<p>“No.” Cas closed his eyes. “You’re perfect. I’m...”</p>
<p>"Perfect. Kind, caring... you go out of your way to help people you love." Nipping his way down Castiel's chest, Dean let himself tease his erection by rubbing his chest against him. "You're damn smart too."</p>
<p>Cas’s cock was aching and he gently grabbed Dean’s shoulder. “Touch me, Dean.”</p>
<p>"Aren't I touching you?" He teased a bit, then ran a finger over Castiel's cock. "I want to suck you again."</p>
<p>“You do? I’d love that.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed, the sound low and sultry. "Cas, I pretty much always want to suck you." He licked along his length before pulling his cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” Cas closed his eyes and stroked Dean’s hair. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>Dean sucked him deep, swallowing Castiel's cock until his lips met his body. He sucked hard, then pulled back until he slipped free and the rancher's cock bounced against his abs. "Uh-uhn, Cas. I want you to watch me suck you."</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas opened his eyes and watched Dean intently, giving his hair a little stroke.</p>
<p>"You can tug at it. I like it." Kissing the head of Castiel's cock, Dean set out to give his lover a kick-ass<br/>blow job. He knew he was damn good with his tongue and he wanted to make him wild.</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas gently tugged his hair and gasped when Dean closed his lips around his dick. “Oh, fuck. Dean, That’s so good!”</p>
<p>Humming softly as Dean sucked, he worked him in and out of his mouth. The cries of pleasure were pure sex, and he'd never tire of hearing that tone in his man's voice.</p>
<p>Dean was so talented and with little effort, Cas came with Dean’s name on his lips.</p>
<p>Swallowing him down, the Marine slowly pulled back, licking his lips. "How was that, baby?"</p>
<p>“It was unbelievable...”</p>
<p>"Good. Any time you want, I'm yours." Crawling up the rancher, Dean cuddled closer to him. Words were near his lips, but he wasn't ready to say them.</p>
<p>Cas easily slipped his arms around Dean and drew him close. “You make me so happy.”</p>
<p>Dean blushed a bit, stroking his fingers over Castiel's shoulders. "Almost as happy as you make me. I love how this feels." Being with Castiel was unlike anything he'd ever had before.</p>
<p>“So do I.” He kissed Dean’s head softly.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna have to do something nice for you. Since you did our picnic." He nuzzled against Castiel's jaw, hugging him closer.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything for me, Dean...”</p>
<p>Shaking his head at the stubborn man, Dean tickled at his side. "...Cas, stop arguing. I'm going to do something nice for my boyfriend, and he's going to love it. Got it?"</p>
<p>He tried to glare at Dean but failed. “I capisce.”</p>
<p>"Good. Now no being cranky with me. You turn me on when you scowl like that." Dean kissed his nose before stretching.</p>
<p>Cas huffed and stretched as well. “We should get moving. I want to ride with Anna.”</p>
<p>Dean swore, rolling out of the bed. "You let us sleep way too late! I had the alarm set!" He grabbed his jeans and started shoving his legs into them.</p>
<p>“Dean! Dean, calm down right now.” Cas’s voice was firm and commanding.</p>
<p>Stilling, Dean looked at him slowly over his shoulder, swallowing hard. He didn't know what to say, not when Cas used that tone.</p>
<p>Confident he had Dean’s attention, Cas rose from the bed and cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. “Everything is okay.”</p>
<p>"Cas..." Dean swallowed hard, his eyes locked on Castiel's blue. He didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't earning the money he was being given, and it made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Get dressed. I’ll make some eggs and we’ll head out.”</p>
<p>"Okay. That's..." he sighed, kissing Castiel back before he moved to do as he was told.</p>
<p>Cas watched him for a moment before heading into the kitchen. “What would you like for lunch?”</p>
<p>"I'll eat anything, you know that." He told him, doing up his jeans before reaching for a shirt.</p>
<p>Trying not to be annoyed, Cas grabbed eggs from the fridge. “I’m asking what you would like, Dean.”</p>
<p>Remy butted his head into Castiel's hand, tugging him towards the door. He had to go out, damn it!</p>
<p>"Uh..." Dean was tempted to ask what Castiel wanted but knew that was also a bad answer. "What about burgers?"</p>
<p>Surprised, Cas scratched Remy’s head. “Would you like bacon on them?”</p>
<p>"That sounds good." Dean's lips quirked up as Remy scratched at the door, and he moved to let him out.</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>As soon as Dean opened the door, Chopin and Lucky barreled inside, searching for Cas.</p>
<p>"Whoa, guys, what's the rush, hm?" Shaking his head, Dean moved to feed the dogs. "Spoiled dogs."</p>
<p>Cas laughed and greeted his boys. “Yes, they are. But they’re my spoiled boys.”</p>
<p>The dogs licked at him excitedly, and Dean let Remy back in. The shepherd barked, racing over to love on Castiel too. "Apparently, my spoiled boy wants some love too."</p>
<p>“I have plenty.” Cas quickly turned on the stove before petting the trio again.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Dean moved to get himself a cup of coffee. "So what's the plan for today, boss?"</p>
<p>“We’re going to do something a bit different. One of my mares, Jezebel, is pregnant. I think you met her on your second day.”</p>
<p>"Is Gabriel going to be checking her?" Sipping his coffee, Dean leaned against the counter.</p>
<p>“Indeed. I want you to be there for the examination. Once she gets closer to her due date, we will be checking on her more frequently.”</p>
<p>"No problem. Jezebel is a sweet gal. We'll have to take extra good care of her, now." Grinning at the thought, Dean snickered a little. "I told you when we found her in with Crowley they'd had fun."</p>
<p>Cas groaned theatrically. “Don’t I know it.”</p>
<p>"Hey, I am sure they'll have an adorable foal." Dean bit his lip, "Hey, uh... how much do you think the foal will be worth?" He rubbed the back of his neck, telling himself that it was a crazy thought.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to say. But Crowley is a champion, and I’m sure if I choose to sell the foal, I could get a decent amount.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah." And Jezebel was award-winning as well. He'd never be able to afford something like that.</p>
<p>Cas quickly fried several eggs and cooked their lunch as well. Then they sat down to eat breakfast before they had to take on the day.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snoring softly, Gabriel cuddled closer to the sleeping furnace he was sleeping by.</p>
<p>Sam groaned softly in his sleep and slung his arm over Gabe, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>The dream was turning sexy now, as Gabriel rocked his hips a little in a parody of their actions the night before. He made a needy sound, grinding back on Sam's cock.</p>
<p>Sam slowly came out of sleep, and after a few gentle touches, Gabe did as well. Their touches became heated as they loved each other, and afterward, Sam rolled onto his back. “Wow...”</p>
<p>Blowing a lock of hair from his face, Gabriel laughed. "Good morning to you, too, Gorgeous."<br/>Grabbing some wet wipes, he cleaned them both up.</p>
<p>“Good morning, baby.” And what a way to wake up! He curled his toes and smiled dopily at Gabe.</p>
<p>"Frottage is a perfect starter for the day." Gabriel kissed his boyfriend, unable to resist the smile.</p>
<p>“It really is.” He kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose.</p>
<p>"You, love, are silly." Gabriel kissed Sam's nose back, then tickled him, "just like I am."</p>
<p>Sam laughed and nodded. “And I’m starving!”</p>
<p>Rolling out of bed, Gabriel stretched before searching for something simple to wear to cook. They'd probably shower together after.</p>
<p>The younger man got out of bed as well and settled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “Love your ass.”</p>
<p>Slipping one a pair of booty shorts and a shirt, Gabriel smirked at him. "Good. I want you inside of me again later." It was their last day, after all.</p>
<p>“Promise?” Sam’s eyes gleamed with mischief.</p>
<p>"Oh, I promise." Winking at him, Gabriel headed towards the kitchen, an extra sway to his steps. "What do you want for breakfast?"</p>
<p>“Since it’s my last day, can we have something huge? Tomorrow is back to cafeteria food.”</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll make us a feast, lover. Put on some music?" Grabbing his apron, Gabriel began to bustle around the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam kissed him before he began searching through the music at his fingertips.</p>
<p>Gabriel wasn't kidding when he said that he'd make him a feast, and so he set to work. He'd do the omelets last, but bacon, steak, sausage, waffles... fresh fruit, that he could work on at once. He hummed to himself, dancing to the music.</p>
<p>While Gabe worked, Sam set the table and danced to the music. “Baby, you’re so hot!”</p>
<p>"Well, I am cooking with fire." He winked, adding a spin to his dance.</p>
<p>“And you have the dad jokes. You’re the one for me.”</p>
<p>"That a proposal, Samshine? I accept, of course." He turned to place little dishes with chopped fresh fruit onto the table.</p>
<p>Sam snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. “You would be that easy,” he teased.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned back against him, smiling. "I'm easy for you, Samshine. You complaining?" Though now that he thought about it, being Sam's sounded amazing.</p>
<p>“Nope, not a bit. I’m just as easy for you.”</p>
<p>"Good. I have a surprise for you." He'd planned to take Sam on a ride to the waterfall hidden on their property.</p>
<p>Sam lit up. “a surprise? But I didn’t do anything for you...”</p>
<p>"Hush. I just want you with me, all right?" Gabriel turned in his arms, stealing a kiss. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready, then I have to check Jezebel, who jumped into Crowley's- well, let's just say Dean-o caught them at it. She's pregnant."</p>
<p>“Oh, boy.” Sam rubbed his chin. “Gabe?”</p>
<p>"What, Sammich?" Gabriel moved, starting to plate the meal.</p>
<p>“Do you think... when I work here on my breaks... I could buy one of Cas’s horses?”</p>
<p>Setting down the last plate, Gabriel hugged him around the waist. "No, baby... I think we'll just give you one."</p>
<p>“Not for me.” He rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “For Dean.”</p>
<p>"For- ah. We should have thought about that before now. He should have been given his own horse." He frowned a bit, resolving to mention it to Castiel.</p>
<p>“Not that I wouldn’t love a horse,” Sam quickly assured him. “I would, once... once I come back.”</p>
<p>"Well, there's part of a graduation present." Gabriel kissed him, then patted his hip. "Sit, eat. I have prepared you a feast."</p>
<p>“I know. My mouth is watering!”</p>
<p>Gabriel got them each something to drink before he sat next to Sam. "Dig in, Sammich."</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby.” He gave Gabe a kiss before digging in.</p>
<p>Fuck. Sam being back at college was going to be fucking hell. He reached for his coffee, letting the familiar taste ground him. He had his love here for now. He would enjoy his company and angst later.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed a piece of fruit and hummed happily as he ate.</p>
<p>"You're like a dream, you know that, Samshine? I'm damn glad that I didn't put in the right zip code." He leaned over, kissing his jaw.</p>
<p>“So am I.” Sam wiped his mouth before giving Gabe a kiss. “And just So you know, I never want to do a dating website again. So you’re stuck with me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted softly. "I definitely agree. Another proposal? I love it." He winked, nudging him. "I deleted the app after you gave me your number. I screen capped our convos, though."</p>
<p>“So did I!” Now he didn’t feel like such a dork.</p>
<p>Grinning, he moved to kiss him again. "See? Made for each other. You're my other half." He would even call him his soul mate when it wasn't crazy to do so.</p>
<p>Sam eagerly returned the kiss, tasting the coffee on Gabe’s lips.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled back. "Eat, baby. We have to go shower and then I've got to see to Jezebel when we're done." He turned his attention to his meal, though his hand lingered on Sam's thigh.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sam quickly cleared his plate and a second serving before he was full. Then he helped Gabe clean the dishes before they grabbed a shower, got dressed, and headed out to the stables.</p>
<p>Dean grinned as he looked up and saw his brother. "Heya, Sammy. Have a good morning?"</p>
<p>Spotting Sam, Remy started to bark, racing over to the tall man for the guaranteed belly rub.<br/>Sam dropped to his knees to pet Remy. “Hey, De. It’s awesome so far!”</p>
<p>Remy's tail wagged as he eagerly soaked up the love from Sam. Now, this was the good life!</p>
<p>He grinned and scratched Remy’s belly. “I’m going to help Gabe look at Jezebel.”</p>
<p>Dean spotted the big bag Gabriel was carrying, his lips quirking up. "Ah, you haven't seen Doctor Gabriel in action yet." He said as the man headed for Jezebel.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Sam gave Remy another scratch before getting up again.</p>
<p>Gabriel called Jezebel over to him, grinning as she responded to him. "Cassie was supposed to put you in a stall, pretty girl. Hm?" He patted the horse, looking at his brother<br/>.<br/>Cas gave his brother an annoyed look. “Do I need to remind you of Elvira?”</p>
<p>"You are a brat." Gabriel shook his head, amused at the glower on his brother's face.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the brothers. Then the veterinarian was in charge, taking over and starting the exam.</p>
<p>Sam stood close to Gabe, listening to his boyfriend intently.</p>
<p>Explaining each step to his eager boyfriend, Gabriel carefully completed the exam.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, glancing at Castiel. "My brother thinks that big glove is awfully sexy. That's slightly concerning."</p>
<p>Both Cas and Sam rolled their eyes at Dean.</p>
<p>"Well, our girl is definitely pregnant, Cassie. Looks like Dean was right." Gabriel patted the horse as he worked the glove down his arm.</p>
<p>Cas walked over and patted Jezebel’s head. “Naughty girl.”</p>
<p>Gabriel turned to pack up his things, amused as the horse began sniffing at his brother for treats.</p>
<p>Huffing, Cas gave her a carrot. “You’re terrible,” he told her, scratching her ears</p>
<p>"She just knows that she gets spoiled." Dean smiled, petting the horse. "Your foal is gonna be gorgeous, Sweetheart."</p>
<p>“She does. She’s a charmer.” Cas backed away from her and began walking to Anna’s stall.</p>
<p>Anna was playing tug with a rope and Lucky, the dog's tail wagging eagerly.</p>
<p>Cas laughed at their antics and stroked Anna’s mane. “Hello, sweetheart. Are you tormenting lucky?”</p>
<p>Anna tugged the rope once more before she turned to give Castiel her attention, nuzzling up against him.</p>
<p>“That’s my darling girl.” He kissed her head and gave her a carrot.</p>
<p>The dog pouted, running over to Castiel for some pets of his own.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lucky, I know you’re jealous.” He rubbed Lucky’s head.</p>
<p>God, he was gorgeous with the horse... Dean adjusted his hat. "So what are you two up to?" He asked his brother.</p>
<p>Sam looked at Gabe fondly. “He has a surprise for me before I leave tomorrow.”</p>
<p>"Is that why he had me get the horses ready?" Amused, Dean motioned to Loki, Gabriel's horse, and one of the bigger horses, Goliath. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Damn right we are. Thanks, Dean-o." Gabriel patted him on the back, heading towards the horses.</p>
<p>Sam eagerly followed Gabe. “See you later, De.”</p>
<p>"Have fun!" Dean smirked, having packed lube for them in a bit of revenge. Gabriel deserved it.</p>
<p>“We will!” Sam let Gabe help him up onto Goliath’s back.</p>
<p>Gabriel didn't really help all that much, but he definitely admired the view. "Sexy. You comfortable, Gorgeous?"</p>
<p>“I think so.” Sam settled into the saddle.</p>
<p>Grinning, Gabriel hit play on his phone, starting Pony by Ginuwine. He winked at his boyfriend, admiring the sight of him in a saddle before he mounted Loki.</p>
<p>Cas blanched as he recognized the song. “Gabe, can you wait until I’m out of earshot to play your porn music?”</p>
<p>Flipping his brother off, Gabriel winked at Sam as they rode out of the barn to Dean's laughter. "I'll hear about that later, but it was so worth it."</p>
<p>Sam laughed with him. “Such a good big brother.”</p>
<p>"I try." He smirked at him, loving the sound of his laughter. "I made us a meal, that Dean-o and Cas were supposed to put in the saddlebags. It's nothing fancy." He felt a bit bad about that, after Sam's request at breakfast.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind. I just want to be with you.”</p>
<p>"Good, baby." he hummed to himself as they rode down the trail towards the waterfall. "So, darling... what sort of car are you thinking of?"</p>
<p>“Baby, I don’t...” he saw the look on Gabe’s face and sighed. “The cheapest thing that runs.”</p>
<p>"Mm. We'll pick out a car, baby, and you can look at it when you get home, check it out. Make sure it's perfect." He smirked slightly, looking over at him.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m kind of glad. I never... I never thought my brother would take his car back.”</p>
<p>Reaching over, Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's. "You've got your brother back, love. You're not going to lose him again.</p>
<p>His lower lip trembled and he tried to smile. “I’m so happy.”</p>
<p>Squeezing his hand, Gabriel glanced at him. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you're this happy, Samshine." He had every intention of making sure that Dean would be able to visit Sam while he was at school for this last bit, and working on other ways to spoil his lover.</p>
<p>Sam clutched Gabe’s Hand and nodded shakily. “I believe you will.”</p>
<p>"Samshine, what did you mean when you said you were going to handle Dean's supposed death?" Gabriel asked after a long moment, riding ahead as the path narrowed.</p>
<p>Sam’s face became unreadable. “Morning, babe.”</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked a bit at the look on his face. That was a side that he'd never seen of his lover. "Nothing?"</p>
<p>The guarded part of Sam came back up. “So what are you surprising me with, angel?”</p>
<p>"It's a surprise, Samsquatch. That's why you don't get to find out until you are surprised." He smirked at him, some part of him hating that Sam wouldn't talk to him. He didn't blame him, though.</p>
<p>Sam pouted and squeezed Gabe’s hand. “Brat.”</p>
<p>"I promise, you're going to love it. If not, I know nothing about you." He squeezed Sam's hand back, wiggling in his saddle a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh boy. This should be great.”</p>
<p>The sound of running water reached them a while later, and Gabriel tried not to grin. He couldn't wait for Sam's reaction.</p>
<p>Sam heard the water rushing and he looked around curiously.<br/>Soon enough, they broke through to a clearing on the edge of a pool at the bottom of a tall waterfall. A stony little shore, perfect for swimming, was at the edge.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes widened and he looked to his man. “Gabe...?”</p>
<p>"Surprise, baby. We can swim, too." He dismounted, grabbing the picnic basket. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>“It’s stunning,” Sam breathed before he dismounted Goliath.</p>
<p>"Almost as lovely as you are." Spreading out the blanket, Gabriel moved to put his arms around Sam's waist.</p>
<p>Sam gladly leaned into his man and kissed him.</p>
<p>Smiling into the kiss, Gabriel held his boyfriend tightly. He hated that Sam was going home tomorrow, but he did have more in store for him. He'd have to wait, though. "So is this a good surprise?"</p>
<p>“Baby, it’s the second-best surprise of my life.”</p>
<p>The first, of course, would be Dean, and Gabriel would never try to top that. He was too happy for the brothers. "Good. Wanna get the wine out of the basket?"</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Sam grabbed the basket and opened it up. There was food, wine, glasses, and... he pulled a face as he read Dean’s note. “My brother is a whore.”</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Gabriel moved to sit next to him on the blanket. "Why, exactly, do you think that?"</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Sam held up a bottle of lube and a massive box of condoms.</p>
<p>"...Hm. Knew that I forgot something." He'd have to thank Dean later, publicly, and do his best to bother him. He forgot that Gabriel was a big brother too. Leaning over, he pulled him into a kiss. "After all, we'll be skinny dipping."</p>
<p>The items slipped from Sam’s fingers as he kissed Gabriel softly.</p>
<p>"Mm... good then, Samshine?" He smirked, nipping at his mouth. The stubble on Sam's chin teased him, and fuck if he didn't love it.</p>
<p>“Incredible.” Sam was half hard and he rubbed against Gabe.</p>
<p>Grinding back against him, he let out a needy little sound. "Wanna go swimming, love?"</p>
<p>“I’ll beat you in.” Sam laughed as he pulled away and began running toward the water.</p>
<p>"Hey! Naked first!" He yelled after him, working to strip off his own clothing, leaving it on the blanket.</p>
<p>Sam made it to the water first, pausing onto long enough to yank his clothes off before diving in.</p>
<p>"AHHH!" Laughing, the veterinarian raced naked after him into the formerly calm pool. He tackled Sam, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Surprised, Sam went under. When he came back up, he sputtered and glared at Gabe.</p>
<p>Eyeing his dripping moose of a boyfriend, he looked him over slowly. "You look gorgeous all wet, you know that, right?" True, even if he was trying to get out of being in trouble.</p>
<p>“And you’re just saying that so I won’t be annoyed.”</p>
<p>"I would never lie to you!" Pulling Sam close to him, Gabriel scaled him like a tree before he wrapped himself around him.</p>
<p>Trying not to smile, Sam held him tight. “Agile bastard.”</p>
<p>"You say that like it's a problem, gorgeous " he could see that twinkle in his eyes, and he wiggled a bit.</p>
<p>Sam’s sigh morphed into a moan and he closed his eyes. Still, his hands gripped Gabriel's ass, grinding him close.</p>
<p>"What was that, baby?" Leaning forward, he nibbled at Sam's earlobe. Fuck, he felt good, his cock pressed against his ass.</p>
<p>Growling softly, Sam held Gabe even tighter. “Gonna fuck You.”</p>
<p>"Are you?" The growl went straight to Gabriel's cock, and he rolled his hips, teasing them both. "You're very hard, baby."</p>
<p>“You made me that way.” Sam dipped his fingers between his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Fuck... gonna fuck me like this? Here in the water, or on that blanket, hm?" He ground himself against Sam, swearing as they slid together.</p>
<p>“Both,” Sam managed, biting Gabe’s neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck- Yes, Sam! Mark me up, baby. Wanna have your marks on me, so the world I'm yours." Sliding a hand into Sam's hair, he tugged a bit. "Feels so good."</p>
<p>Sam carried him up onto the blanket, laying Gabriel down on it. He nipped at his throat, sucking at it as his fingers found the lube. He yelped as he got pushed back on the blanket with Gabriel straddling him. </p>
<p>Gabriel shot him a grin as he stole the lube and slicked his fingers. He quickly started to stretch himself open, moaning. "Sorry, Samshine- I want to ride you."</p>
<p>Sitting up, Sam kissed him deeply, letting his hand slip around to push a finger into him alongside of Gabriel's into his tight ass. "You're still open from where I fucked you before... God..."</p>
<p>The blond moaned, biting his lower lip as he rocked his ass back onto both of their fingers. He was impatient, though, and soon he was sinking down onto Sam's thick cock. </p>
<p>Sam swore softly, gripping Gabriel's hips as he just started to ride him, hard and fast. He wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's cock, stroking him in time with his movements. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck- yes, Sam, so good... " He bit his lower lip hard as the younger man fucked up into him, meeting his movements. "Fuck- gonna come, please..."</p>
<p>"That's it, Gabriel. I want you to come for me." Gabriel's ass was incredibly tight, and moments later, Sam felt him spasm as come splashed over his fist. </p>
<p>Crying out, Sam kissed him as he came, filling Gabriel with his come.</p>
<p>Once they were both sated and breathless, they collapsed into the blanket Gabe had set out for them. Sam wrapped himself around Gabe and nuzzled his hair. “Gabe...”</p>
<p>"Mm?" The blond snuggled against him, enjoying the warm breeze blowing over them. "Yes?"</p>
<p>“I think...” He stopped himself, absently gripping Gabe tighter. What was he thinking? He couldn’t say any of that. Not yet.</p>
<p>Pulling Sam closer, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "What's going on, baby?"</p>
<p>“I think this was an amazing idea,” Sam finally responded.</p>
<p>His boyfriend definitely wasn't telling him the truth, but he decided not to bother him about it. Clearly, he had something weighing on him. Hopefully, he would tell him the truth sometime. "Nap, baby?"</p>
<p>“Sure...” he curled around Gabe and yawned.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, love." He kissed his jaw, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>"...Porn music, Cas?" Dean snorted at his boyfriend, shaking his head. "It's just Pony."</p>
<p>“I wanted to embarrass my brother too, but he simply doesn’t embarrass easily.”</p>
<p>"Well, I packed them a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, so we'll see." He nudged the Rancher, looking amused as he headed towards the house. "Should we eat?" He asked, tilting his head a bit as he let Castiel walk in front of him. Those jeans fit him like they'd been painted on.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Lunch sounds excellent right now." Cas rested his hand on Dean's lower back.</p>
<p>Smiling as he leaned into the touch, Dean kissed his jaw. "Definitely, I am starving."</p>
<p>“Dean? May I ask you an... intrusive question?”</p>
<p>"What's that?" Reaching the house, he headed inside with Remy at his heel. He could get the food started, at least.</p>
<p>“Would you ever consider becoming a father?”</p>
<p>"...Cas, I had your dick in my throat last night and I swallowed. Intrusive doesn't really exist now."<br/>Realizing that Castiel was serious, he paused, biting his lip. He'd spent most of his life raising Sammy until... "Yeah, actually. I really want to have kids, I love them. That's why I love hanging out with Alfie."</p>
<p>Relief filled Cas’s eyes. “Good. Because I am not just having sex with you. I want to build a life with you.”</p>
<p>"...Cas, what did you think that I was doing with you?" Just having sex? Did he think that Dean only thought of it- what they were doing like that? Hadn't he told him how much he cared?</p>
<p>Cas reached out and stroked Dean’s face. “It’s been so long since I’ve done this,” he said softly. “I took a chance on you, and I need to know you feel the same.”</p>
<p>"I do, Cas. You have to know that. Haven't-" Cutting himself off, Dean laid his hand over Castiel's. Did he think he was just fucking him for a place to stay? "I need you. This isn't... I want to take this as far as we can."</p>
<p>Smiling as he leaned into the touch, Dean kissed his jaw. "Definitely, I am starving."</p>
<p>The older man had to laugh. “You are perpetually hungry!”</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. I'm making up for lost time." He smacked Castiel's ass, then headed to the fridge to pull out the things for burgers. "Besides, I work my ass off." When Cas *let* him. Bastard.</p>
<p>“And what a stunning ass it is,” Cas quipped.</p>
<p>Smirking as he started to mix the ground beef with spices and an egg. "Well, I'm glad that you think so, gorgeous. Your ass is fucking beautiful."</p>
<p>“I’m happy. You certainly seemed fascinated with it last night.”</p>
<p>"Mm..." Mixing the beef with the spices, Dean looked over at Castiel. "Babe? What do you think about penetration? Do you want that? Or…" Hell, he knew he was the first guy he'd been with- what if the rancher didn't want that?</p>
<p>Cas inhaled softly, stepping up to Dean. “I think...” he ran his hand lightly up Dean’s back. “I think I can get there. Please be patient with me...?”</p>
<p>"That's fine, Cas. I just.. I know that I'm the first guy that you've been with. I don't want to push you, but..." He did want to make sure that they were on the same page.</p>
<p>“You want reassurance as well.” Cas nuzzled at Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>Shivering as he paused in making a burger patty, the Marine bared his neck to Castiel a bit. "I just... I care about you, Cas." Fucking chick flick moments. He didn't know what to say to him exactly, or how to express himself.</p>
<p>“And I care about you, Dean.” His arm slipped around the younger man. “It frightens me.”</p>
<p>"It frightens me too, Cas." Leaning into him a bit, Dean worked on finishing up the patties, putting them into the pan. "Can you turn on the sink, Babe? So I can wash up?"</p>
<p>“Of course.” He kissed Dean’s neck before turning on the faucet.</p>
<p>Washing his hands up quickly, Dean moved to turn on the pan. He hummed a bit, kissing his lover's cheek in thanks. "I hate that Sam's going back to school."</p>
<p>“I know you do.” He stroked Dean’s hair. “I’ll tell you a secret, if you can keep it from Sam."</p>
<p>"...Depends on what it is. Is it gonna make him happy or...?" Leaning into Castiel's touch, he made a soft noise, enjoying the rancher's tender touch. No wonder Anna loved his touch.</p>
<p>“It’s going to make him ecstatic, I believe. Gabe will be flying to Stanford with him.”</p>
<p>"Seriously?! Hell, he's going to freak the fuck out." Thrilled for his brother, Dean turned and pulled Castiel into a hug. "When did he plan this? What's he going to be doing?"</p>
<p>“His plan is to stay a week with Sam, then if you are amenable, he will drive the Impala back here to you.”</p>
<p>"Oh." Fuck. A lump formed in the elder Winchester's throat, and he nodded a bit, turning back to the store. "Yeah, that's... that's cool."</p>
<p>“Dean? Do you not like that idea?”</p>
<p>"No, I do- I just... that car was home growing up. Dad had us on the road a lot. Then Sammy telling me that I supposedly died in Baby? It's a lot." A metric fuckton. He still didn't know what the fuck was going on. And his brother had never mentioned his insurance, which was supposed to go to him... Dean flipped the burgers, taking a slow breath.</p>
<p>Cas came up behind Dean and slipped his arms around his man. “Is there something I can do, Dean?”</p>
<p>"This." He leaned back into Castiel, letting the rancher hold him. "This works." He looked down as Remy bumped against them, his lips quirking a bit. "I'm good, Rem. Cas, can you scratch his ears? I don't want to get my hands dirty." Not while cooking, at least.</p>
<p>“Of course I can do that.” He reached down and rubbed Remy’s soft ears.</p>
<p>Remy licked at Castiel's hand, leaning against him for more pets, which was fine, until Chopin and Lucky barreled through the kitchen.</p>
<p>Scenting food, and seeing pets happening without them, they raced over to get their own, knocking into the couple.</p>
<p>Cas laughed and playfully scolded the boys. “You two are so jealous.”</p>
<p>"Jeez, guys, really? You almost burned me." Rolling his eyes, Dean moved to get the buns ready for the burgers.</p>
<p>Cas leaned down and rubbed all three of the dogs. “Spoiled,” he repeated.</p>
<p>The three dogs crowded around him, licking at the dark-haired man's face as their tails wagged like crazy.</p>
<p>Amused at the dogs, Dean got the stove turned off and the burgers plated. "Get washed up, Cesar Milan, then we can eat."</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Cas stood up reluctantly and washed his hands and face.</p>
<p>Setting the burgers on the table, the Marine moved to get them each a drink to go with their food. "We can cuddle the brats later. They're welcome to sleep with us tonight."</p>
<p>“I’m going to build a bigger bed.”</p>
<p>"Are you?" Dean sat back at the table, adding ketchup to his burger. Picking it up, he made a pleased sound at the taste. It was perfect.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas made his own burger and hummed happily. “It was a tight fit with the boys. Now there’s you and Remy... we need a bigger bed.”</p>
<p>"I can get behind that, though I definitely don't mind cuddling against you." That little hum of happiness... damn. He licked his lips, then dug into his burger a bit.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind it either.”</p>
<p>"I'd hope not, considering we basically live together." He smirked, nudging Castiel's foot with his own. They basically had for almost as long as they'd known each other.</p>
<p>Cas smiled and nudged Dean back. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>"Damn right I am." It didn't take long for them to finish their food off, and Dean stood to do the dishes.<br/>"So he's just not gonna tell Sam?"</p>
<p>“Not until he gets on the plane with him.”</p>
<p>"He is going to freak out." Thrilled for his brother, Dean moved to start the dishes. It seemed like his baby brother had been through hell, and he just him to be happy.</p>
<p>“That is Gabe’s goal. He adores Sam.”</p>
<p>"That much is easy to tell. Gabe's good people, so it works." Putting the dishes in the drainer, Dean wiped his wet hands off on his jeans, leaving two handprints on his ass.</p>
<p>Cas finished his burger and took his dishes to the sink. “You are good people, too.”</p>
<p>"Mm... am I?" He looked at him over his shoulder, smiling as he set the plates into the water.</p>
<p>“Very much so.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. “The only person I can imagine being with.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Turning his head, Dean stole a kiss from Castiel before he twisted, facing him completely. He wanted more than he could get in that position. "You're the only one that I want, Cas."</p>
<p>He needed to hear that. He snuggled closer to Dean and let out a content sound.</p>
<p>Lucky looked between the two men, then barked at them.</p>
<p>"Really, dude? We were having a moment." Making a face, he shook his head at the dog. "Babe, Lucky's a brat."</p>
<p>“He refuses to change his bratty ways.”</p>
<p>"We could spoil him less, and try to stop reinforcing the behavior?" The suggestion was said wryly, and Dean scoffed. "Not that we'll do that, but..."</p>
<p>Cas snorted and scratched Lucky’s head. “I’ll make it up to you later, Dean.”</p>
<p>And he would definitely be looking forward to it. Turning back towards the sink, the younger man made quick work of Castiel's plate. "Good. I demand lovin's just as much as our mutts do."</p>
<p>“And I’ll give them to you. But for now, let’s finish work so you can have some time with Sam before he leaves.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." No way was he going to argue with that. The last thing that he wanted to do was miss his brother.</p>
<p>Cas dried his hands on a towel. “Perhaps we could have a movie night.”</p>
<p>"That sounds nice. We can make use of that massive TV of yours." Dean was sure that they could rent a movie or something. He leaned over, kissing him.</p>
<p>Cas sank into the kiss and moaned. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Fuck, that moan... Dean returned the sound, pulling him closer. He had intended it to be innocent... All Castiel's fault. "And maybe after they go to Palo Alto, we can watch a movie and make out."</p>
<p>“I think I would enjoy that,” the older man rumbled.</p>
<p>"Good." Licking his lips, Dean forced himself to step back. "Let's get to work. I want to check on that fence, unless you think Gabe and Sam will."</p>
<p>“No, you can handle it.” He gently patted Dean’s ass. “Let me know if you need me.”</p>
<p>Grabbing his hat, the Marine settled it on his head before he winked at his boyfriend. "See you later, gorgeous."</p>
<p>“Later, cowboy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xxxxx</p>
<p>Gabriel stirred slowly, yawning a bit. He opened his eyes, blinking as he saw his boyfriend staring down at him. "Sammich?"</p>
<p>A smile curved Sam’s lips. “Hi, angel.”</p>
<p>Smiling sweetly back at him, Gabriel reached up and cupped his face, watching him closely. "Hello, Samshine. How'd you sleep?"</p>
<p>“I slept very well.” He kissed Gabe’s palm. “Gabe...”</p>
<p>"Yes?" He tilted his head a bit, staring up into Sam's hazel gaze. He felt like he was caught, like he couldn't move.</p>
<p>“I want you to be inside of me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes darkened, and he sat up, slipping his arms around Sam. "Are you sure, sweetness? I would love that."</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Color filled his cheeks as he stroked Gabe’s face.</p>
<p>Kissing Sam back, the older man pushed Sam back and into the blanket. "Do you know how much I've dreamed of that, baby?"</p>
<p>“As much as I’ve dreamed of it?” Sam relaxed back against the blanket and let his legs fall apart.</p>
<p>"Tell me about your dreams, Sam. I want to make them all come true." He moved over the younger man, lining their bodies up. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"</p>
<p>“I know that I’ve never felt as wanted as when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>"Sam..." Gabriel covered his boyfriend's mouth with his own, letting his hands stroke over his chest. The student's body was practically a wall of muscle, and he was going to take his time exploring it.</p>
<p>Sam raised one leg and wrapped it around Gabe, pulling him closer. “Baby...”</p>
<p>"Mm... Yes, love?" He let himself grind against him, teasing them both for a moment. The veterinarian wanted to swallow his cock down, first, and stretch Sam until he was almost begging.</p>
<p>Sam canted his hips toward Gabe, his cock already aching. “I need you."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to rush this, Sam. I'm taking my time." Scraping his teeth over Sam's neck, Gabriel let his fingers tease at Sam's nipples. After a moment, he sucked one of the hard buds into his mouth.</p>
<p>The younger man gasped and shifted restlessly. God, it was too much!</p>
<p>"I want to suck your cock while I open you up. I want to swallow down that fucking massive cock of yours, then I want to lick that precome dripping from it while I finger your tight ass open. You good with that, Sam?" Licking across to Sam's other nipple, Gabriel let his teeth scrape across it.</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Sam grabbed at Gabe’s thick hair. “Please touch me, baby. Please!”</p>
<p>Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, Gabriel gave it a slow stroke. "Fuck- Sam, that's..." He groaned at the feeling of him pulling his hair. His plans were rapidly starting to fall away.</p>
<p>"Just like this, hm?" Maybe it was wicked- it probably was, but Sam was so very lovely when he was chasing as orgasm... and his frustration when he was denied? Perfect. Gabriel brought him to the edge, leaving several love bits across his chest and collar bone before he stopped. Of course, the pretense was for grabbing the lube, but Sam was right there, tensing, and the blond stopped touching him.</p>
<p>Letting out a frustrated whine, Sam grabbed at his man. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>Ah, that whine... "Yes, Sam?" He asked casually, slicking his fingers. Closing the bottle, he set it to the side. "Have you played with your ass before?"</p>
<p>“N-No...”</p>
<p>"It's all right, love. I am going to take care of you." Gabriel kissed his thigh, gently stroking his slicked fingers over his thigh.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck...” Sam let his head fall back and he breathed shakily.</p>
<p>Tracing them over his fingers over Sam's entrance, he made a soft sound, massaging the ring of muscle. "That's fucking beautiful, baby. Look at you."</p>
<p>“Gabe...” he raised his hips again, his uncertainty beginning to fall away.</p>
<p>He let a fingertip dip inside, but Sam's body seemed greedy for it, almost pulling the entire digit into his body. "Fuck, baby. How's that feel?"</p>
<p>“It feels... different. Like...” he couldn’t explain it. He just wanted more.</p>
<p>Watching as Sam's hips rocked up, Gabriel worked him with the finger until he was sure that he could take two. "Want to feel what it's like when you touch my prostate?" He nearly purred the words, smirking. Twisting his fingers, he crooked them in a come hither motion, feeling the gland.</p>
<p>Suddenly thankful they were alone, Sam screamed his pleasure and bucked his hips.</p>
<p>"Good? Let's see if I can bring you to the edge, hm? See how much that big cock of yours will leak." Stretching him, Gabriel made sure to keep working the spot he knew would drive his man wild.</p>
<p>Sam was quickly overwhelmed and soon he managed to grab Gabe’s wrist. “Stop,” he begged, his cock aching painfully. “Want you in me.”</p>
<p>Pulling out three fingers, Gabriel moved to kiss Sam. "Okay, baby. Let me slick myself up, then..." He kissed him again, keeping it tender, but Sam didn't seem to be having it.</p>
<p>Sam plunged his tongue past Gabe’s lips, the kiss heated and filthy.</p>
<p>Groaning, he eagerly met Sam's tongue with his own. He was between Sam's thighs, sliding over his slick entrance, and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips.</p>
<p>“Gabe...” the word was a whisper, a prayer on Sam’s lips.</p>
<p>Grabbing the lubrication, the older man added it to his cock, spreading it along the thick length before pressing the head of his cock to Sam's entrance. "You ready, Sam?" His hot whiskey gaze was caught on Sam's hazel, the emotion in his gaze intense.</p>
<p>“Wait.” He slipped his arms around Gabe’s neck and hooked a leg around him. Then they shared a tender kiss before Sam nodded. “Okay, Angel.”</p>
<p>"Love it when you call me that, Sam." He returned the tender kiss, then carefully pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock slipping past his virgin rim.</p>
<p>Sam’s body involuntarily tensed at the intrusion and he held his breath.</p>
<p>"Shh..." he stilled, stroking his clean hand over Sam's side. "I'm here, love. I'm not moving until you tell me. Relax, all right? Breathe..." His ass was tight and hot, and the last thing Gabriel wanted to do was make it hurt for him.</p>
<p>“Kiss me,” Sam finally whispered, willing his body to relax.</p>
<p>Shifting a little, Gabriel kissed him gently, letting his lips brushed lightly over his lover's. "You are so wonderful, love. So beautiful."</p>
<p>Gabe’s words and kiss soothed Sam, and slowly he relaxed. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Good, baby?" He reached down, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock and stroking.</p>
<p>“Yeah...that’s good.” He closed his eyes and focused on Gabe’s hand. “So good.”</p>
<p>Rocking his hips, Gabriel pushed a little deeper, watching his lover closely. "Love..."</p>
<p>Sam breathed deeply as the burn began to subside, replaced by intense pleasure. “Baby...”</p>
<p>Sweat broke out over Gabriel's brow as he forced himself to hold still. He wasn't going to move until Sam told him to- though his hand kept working his cock.</p>
<p>His cock quickly hardening again, Sam shifted his hips tentatively. “I’m ready...”</p>
<p>Gabriel swore, carefully moving with him. "Tell me if you need me to stop, Sam. Okay?" The words were barely above a rasp. He wanted this to be perfect.</p>
<p>“I will. I swear,” Sam managed, raking his nails down Gabe’s back.</p>
<p>Tilting Sam's hips a bit, the blond carefully worked his cock slowly in and out of his body, letting him get used to the sensation. "So perfect, baby. Love this." He loved Sam.</p>
<p>“Me too. You’re amazing. So amazing,” Sam babbled as pleasure began to swell inside of him.</p>
<p>Unable to resist, he started to take him a bit harder, a bit faster, the encouraging pull of Sam's legs putting to rest any doubts that he might be having. "So fucking tight, baby, so perfect."</p>
<p>He wanted this to last forever, but it was all too much. He buried his face in Gabe’s shoulder, his big body trembling.</p>
<p>"Sam-" Gabriel bit his lower lip, stroking Sam's cock faster. His thrusts bumped against Sam's prostate, teasing the gland as the older man fought for control.</p>
<p>In the back of Sam’s mind, he wondered if Gabe knew how wild he was making him, but another thrust and he didn’t care. He just wanted to come.</p>
<p>"That's it, Sam. I can feel how close you are." He was incredibly tight, and the blond made sure to add a twist to his wrist when he got to the head of Sam's cock.</p>
<p>“So close,” Sam whined, trying desperately to pull Gabe closer.</p>
<p>"Come for me, Sam." He was never going to forget how beautiful his lover looked, his back arched, and that look in his eyes- how fucking tight he was.</p>
<p>That was all of the coaxing Sam needed. He dug his blunt nails into Gabe’s back as his orgasm overtook him. “Gabe!”</p>
<p>The clenching of Sam's ass and his nails in his skin had the blond following him a few thrusts later. He felt too good, too perfect. Gabriel kissed Sam, desperate to taste his lips as pleasure overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>Tears from pleasure and utter joy burned his eyes as he dazedly kissed Gabe.</p>
<p>"You are so beautiful, baby..." he cupped his face, watching him closely. "You are so fucking perfect for me."</p>
<p>“Mm...you feel so good.” He blinked tiredly and lightly scratched Gabe’s back. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p>
<p>"Isn't that my question, baby?" Gabriel smiled, nuzzling his jaw. "No, baby. It was perfect and I loved every second. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>“A little sore, but amazing. So amazing.”</p>
<p>Gabriel gently pulled free, stroking his fingers along his thighs. "Mm... look at you. Can I take a picture, baby?"</p>
<p>“I’d love that...”</p>
<p>Grabbing his phone, Gabriel opened the camera, quickly snapping a few shots of Sam's leaking hole. "I am going to take pictures of you so often. Look how sexy you look, leaking my come." He held the phone so Sam could see.</p>
<p>Sam felt a little embarrassed at Gabe’s praise but he nodded. “I’m glad it makes you so happy, Angel.”</p>
<p>"Mm... we'll have to have you take a good look at my freshly fucked ass before you fly out, hm?" Gabriel snapped a few more pictures, then moved to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Mm...you know what I like...” Sam slid his arms lazily around Gabe.</p>
<p>"Mm. Good. I am gonna try my best to keep you happy " Gabriel tickled his side lightly, cuddling into Sam.</p>
<p>Sam kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “Gabe..”</p>
<p>"Yes, baby?" He turned his head, looking up at the bigger man. In the post-orgasmic glow, Gabriel felt like he was floating.</p>
<p>“I could...I could really fall for you...”</p>
<p>"Me too, Samshine. In fact... I am pretty sure that I already fell." Gabriel bit his lower lip, staring into Sam's eyes. Fuck, he hoped that he didn't scare him off, but he couldn't not say it...</p>
<p>The breath caught in Sam’s throat. “You have...?”</p>
<p>Sitting up, Gabriel cupped Sam's face. He had a lot of nerves, a lot of anxiety about Sam reacting poorly, but it was too late for that. I have. I love you, Sam Winchester."</p>
<p>“Holy shit...” it probably wasn’t his brightest moment, but it was the first thing out of Sam’s mouth as he struggled to sit up.</p>
<p>Lowering his hand away, Gabriel leaned back, making room for him. Holy shit? What did that even mean? He stared, unsure.</p>
<p>Suddenly Gabe’s arms were full of Sam and Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck. “I love you...”</p>
<p>The blond was damn near knocked on his ass. He hugged him tightly, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Fuck, baby, you scared me."</p>
<p>“Sorry. I just... I can’t believe you love me!”</p>
<p>"Sam, I was falling for you before we even met. You're so sweet, caring, principled, so..." Gabriel shook his head, kissing Sam, pouring his emotions into it.</p>
<p>Sam eagerly returned the kiss, snuggling closer to his man.</p>
<p>How had he gotten this lucky?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was gloomy and quiet. Sam had spent most of the previous evening with his brother, soaking up as much time with him as he could. Now he and Gabe were arriving at the airport, where he would soon say goodbye to Gabe until his next break.</p><p>It was too obvious how sad Sam was because he didn't even realize that there was an extra bag in with his own. He slipped his arm around Sam's waist as they reached security where he should be kissing Sam goodbye. "Looks like this is it, Sammich."</p><p>Letting out a shaky sigh, Sam pulled Gabe close and hugged him tightly. “Fuck. I don’t want to do this.”</p><p>"Shh... it's gonna be okay, baby. I will see you soon, right?" Rubbing his hand over Sam's shoulders, Gabriel sighed softly.</p><p>“I know.” He sniffled quietly. “I’m going to FaceTime you as soon as I get to the dorm.”</p><p>Kissing Sam's hair, Gabriel hid a smirk. "I'll be there, baby." Maybe it was wicked, he didn't care. He was too excited.</p><p>“I know, and I love you.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine. More than you can imagine." Stealing one last kiss, Gabriel forced himself to step back. "I'll see you soon. I'm going to see you in Palo Alto." He just didn't say when.</p><p>“I know you will.”</p><p>"Come on, baby. It's time to get through security, all right?" Leaning up, he pressed his lips to Sam's. "I love you, Samshine."</p><p>“Love you too.” A little rush went through him as he said the words, but it was tempered by the knowledge that they would be separating soon.</p><p>Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair back from his face. "Time to go, baby."</p><p>Nodding miserably, Sam Gave him one more kiss before he turned and began walking to security.</p><p>Gabriel wanted him for several steps before following Sam right through the metal detector- well, he was one line over. He wondered how long it would take Sam to notice- he was rather morose, looking down.</p><p>Immediately Sam missed Gabe and he pulled his phone out, looking at his lock screen. It was a great shot of him and Gabe hugging and Gabe was looking up at him like he had hung the moon. He smiled tearfully.</p><p>Oh hell. Gabriel bit his lips, toeing off his shoes at the required spot, setting his bag on the belt. He couldn't take the tears but it'd have to wait, as the TSA lady didn't seem to have smiled in the last century.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Sam made his way through security and finally toward the lounge area. He stuck his earphones in his ears and pulled up a video of his boyfriend.</p><p>Really, Samshine? He'd walked right past where Gabriel had stood so that he'd have to see him. Shaking his head, he sat down next to Sam and sent him a text. <i>Miss you.</i></p><p>Feeling his phone vibrate, Sam started to check it when he realized someone was sitting next to him. He frowned, only for shock to fill him. “Gabe...?” He yanked his earbuds out.</p><p>"Heya, Samshine." Grinning sunnily at him, Gabriel tucked his phone away. "Long time, no see. How's it been?" He was never going to forget that look of surprise. It was perfect!</p><p>Sam nearly tackled him in his eagerness to hug him. “what are you doing?”</p><p>Laughing as he kissed his pup of a boyfriend, Gabriel managed to keep them upright, barely. "I told you, I'm coming out to Palo Alto."</p><p>“What? You didn’t tell me that!” But he didn’t care. He had Gabe and all was right with him again.</p><p>"I did too. When I told you that I loved you." Yes, he'd implied that it wouldn't be <i>now</i> but that was part of the fun.</p><p>“You sneaky little bastard.” Sam kissed him again, deeply.</p><p>Gabriel melted against him-his Sammich was a damn good kisser- before smirking at him. "You told me that you were going to video call me and I told you I'd be there. We're staying in a nice hotel for a while."</p><p>“How long are you going to stay with me? What about the clinic? Do Cas and Dean know?”</p><p>"I am staying for two weeks, and I haven't taken a vacation since we founded the place. Charlie was threatening me anyway since she wanted aline time with Gilda, the newest vet on staff." Amused, Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair back from his face. "And of course they know. Who do you think helped me plan it?"</p><p>Smiling brightly, Sam leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>"I love you, Samshine. Am I forgiven for being a sneaky little bastard?" That look of joy on Sam's face made it all worth it.</p><p>“You’ll be forgiven after we land and you make me come.”</p><p>After he made him come? Didn't that bring all sorts of lovely visuals to mind... "I'd offer on the plane, but it's sadly lacking spaces to mate a moose."</p><p>The younger man laughed and squeezed his lover again. “Did you get our seats together?”</p><p>"Of course I did." He smirked, hugging Sam closer, he kissed his jaw. "I didn't want to waste any time with my man."</p><p>“You’re perfect.” They sat down in the lounge chairs and Sam held Gabe’s hand tight. “Does this mean I can show you off a little at school?”</p><p>"Of course. It that's what you want, that's what you will have." He'd anticipated it, in fact. Sam had spoken before about wanting to brag about him.</p><p>Sam’s face lit up again and he kissed Gabe’s cheek. “You’re the best.”</p><p>"Nah, babe, but I am dating him." Turning his head, he stole a quick kiss. "I can't believe you didn't even notice my bag. I was sure that'd give me away."</p><p>“I was pretty miserable. I don’t think I would have noticed anything.”</p><p>Gabriel's brow furrowed, remembering seeing the look on his face as they went through security. "I'm sorry, love. I wanted to surprise you, not hurt you."</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I just...I’ve never wanted to be with someone like I want to be with you.”</p><p>"I know. I feel the same, Samshine. I'm yours." He moved to kiss him again but was stopped as the boarding for their flight was announced.</p><p>Huffing, Sam stood up with Gabe and followed him to the gate. Gabe had insisted on first-class and they were quickly seated in plush seats.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Stretching out in his seat, Gabriel raised a brow. His moose of a boyfriend was a little crowded, it seemed, with his ridiculously large body a bit too tall for the seats.</p><p>“I’m great, baby.” He grabbed Gabe’s hand again. “I would have been fine in coach, too.”</p><p>"Samshine, you're crowded up here." He nudged him, shaking his head a little as he laced their fingers together.</p><p>“I’m okay.” He brought their hands to his lips and kissed Gabe’s fingers.</p><p>Gabriel felt himself relax at the brush of Sam's lips over his skin. "If you're certain..."</p><p>“Very certain. I just need you.”</p><p>"Well, you've got me, love, so no worries there." Gabriel kissed Sam's hand before relaxing a bit into his seat.</p><p>Sam sank deeper into the seat so he could lay his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”</p><p>"Duh, Samshine." Gabriel kissed his hair, smiling. "Can we watch a movie?"</p><p>“If we can watch on your phone.” Sam held up his sheepishly. “Mine must have died.”</p><p>"That's all right, love. I have mine charged " he kissed Sam's jaw, then opened a movie for them to watch.</p><p>Sam snuggled closer to Gabe and looked at the phone. Gone was his misery and instead contentedness washed over him.</p><p>The flight went fast enough, and soon enough, they were landing, safe, and sound in California.</p><p>As soon as they were out of the airport and in the Uber, Sam began to relax. “What hotel did you pick for us, babe?”</p><p>"The Clement. It has five stars and is apparently near the campus. I wanted to make sure that you didn't have to go far to get to class." Gabriel shot him a grin, showing him his phone.</p><p>“You’re fantastic.” He kissed Gabe’s head. “I can’t miss any of my classes.”</p><p>"Of course you're not going to miss any. I wouldn't let you." He gave him a look before he tucked his phone away.</p><p>Sam’s stomach grumbled loudly. “I need to eat something.”</p><p>"I've got a meal waiting for us from Protégé." He'd paid a lot for it, but he hadn't been certain that Sam'd be up to having a meal out.</p><p>“So thoughtful. I’ve always wanted to try that place, but it was out of my price range.</p><p>"I love you, Samshine. I'm going to do everything that I can to spoil you. It's French, from what I could tell. I'm not entirely sure." Gabriel kissed him, feeling the car slow.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be exquisite.” The car stopped and Gabe paid the driver before they grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel.</p><p>It was gorgeous- seeming to have a mix of modern and contemporary and looked to be worth every one of its five stars. He winked at Sam as they checked in. "Penthouse, baby. Let's go."</p><p>“You’re spoiling me.” Sam took Gabe’s hand as they headed upstairs.</p><p>"Baby, I told you... I'm just getting started." He grabbed his hand, tugging him and pulling him into the elevator.</p><p>By the time they reached the penthouse, Sam’s lips were swollen and Gabe looked like the cat who ate the canary.</p><p>Gabriel shot him a smirk, moving to let them into their room. "Ready, love? I'm sure that you're tired." And completely fucking hard, but that was another issue.</p><p>“I am.” Sam yawned and stepped into the room, dropping his bags on the floor. “Whoa.”</p><p>"Whoa?" The blond stepped into the room, moving to put his things away. "This is very nice."</p><p>“I’ve never seen such a nice room.” It was huge!</p><p>"I wanted to spoil you." Gabriel shrugged, though he was interrupted from saying more by a knock at the door. "That is our food."</p><p>“So thoughtful.” Sam sat down on the bed while Gabe Took the food and paid the delivery guy.</p><p>Moving over to the table, Gabriel began to set the meal out."They don't technically do this, but I wanted to make sure that you had a good meal, so I called a friend, Balthazar."</p><p>“I keep saying it, but you spoil me.” Sam sat down and stared at the food Gabe dished out.</p><p>The blond just shot him a smile, carefully setting a plate of food in front of Sam. "I hope that you enjoy it, love."</p><p>Nodding, Sam waited for Gabe to sit beside him before he dug in. The food was mouthwatering and every bit as good as he had heard.</p><p>The blond was quiet as he watched Sam eating, taking in the little nuances of his movements.</p><p>The blond was quiet as he watched Sam eating, taking in the little nuances of his movements.</p><p>Sam ate all of his food and reached for more. But he stopped shy of refilling his plate. He didn’t want to look too greedy.</p><p>"Eat your fill, Samshine. I will spank you otherwise, and you won't like it." Gabriel assured him, sipping the wine he had poured.</p><p>Relieved, Sam grabbed a second helping and smiled. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>"Good boy," Gabriel told him, helping himself to a little more as well. "Does it live up to the hype? Balthazar assured me that it would."</p><p>“It’s delicious. Definitely worth the hype.”</p><p>"Good." The two finished up eating, and Gabriel moved to clean up the mess. "We've got reservations later this week."</p><p>“I would love that.”</p><p>Moving around the table, Gabriel stole a kiss from his boyfriend. "Good, gorgeous." He nipped at his mouth, then soothed it with his tongue.</p><p>Sam tried to return the kiss, but he was tired. “Mm...”</p><p>"That's what I thought. Come on. Get changed for bed, Sammich." Gabriel patted his shoulder, moving to pull out pajamas for them.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sam murmured, rising to his feet.</p><p>Reaching over, Gabriel swatted his ass. "Stop apologizing for being tired. It's been a long day."</p><p>“And I have classes tomorrow.” Sam yawned again as they changed into their pajamas.</p><p>"Make sure that you have set your alarm. I have plugged in our phones on the nightstand, there." Pointing, Gabriel made quick work of changing his clothing. "Set extra time so that you can eat."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The words came out so easily, so naturally.</p><p>"Good boy." Kissing Sam's jaw, the blond padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>Sam followed him, and once they were both clean and ready, they crawled into the enormous bed. Immediately Sam rolled over and pulled Gabe into his arms.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Samshine. I love you." Gabriel kissed him softly, then let bis head rest on his chest.</p><p>“I love you too, Gabe.” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair as he set his alarm on his phone.</p><p>Gabriel quickly dropped off to sleep, comfortable and warm in Sam's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel hummed to himself, dancing around the room. "Balthazar, he's going to fucking love this. I can't wait to see what he thinks."</p><p>“He is, darling.” Balthazar nursed his glass of wine. “He’s a lucky young man.</p><p>"I'm the lucky one, Bal. Seriously. It's... I never imagined a thing like this. Someone like him. I've never been so in love." Grinning from ear to ear, Gabriel checked the candles on the table, ready to be lit when his lover got home. Yet again, Balthazar had come through with food- and the wine... delicious. Sipping his wine, Gabriel set it down before moving to hug his friend.</p><p>The hotel door suddenly opened and Sam strolled in, dropping his backpack. “Babe?” He looked curious when he saw Gabe hugging another man.</p><p>"Sammich!" Seeing his boyfriend, Gabriel released Balthazar before racing over to the taller man. "My love, this is Balthazar! We got dinner, and he helped me get you a surprise!"</p><p>Sam welcomed Gabe into his arms and kissed him softly. “It smells fantastic.”</p><p>"Well, it should. I did cook it." Balthazar smirked, looking the pair over. "I must say, Gabriel, when you told me tall and gorgeous, I thought that you were exaggerating... clearly, I should have listened." The look he gave Sam had more than a hint of lust in it.</p><p>Sam was oblivious to Balthazar as he held Gabe. “Thanks for the dinner, Balthazar. The dish you made last night was divine.”</p><p>"Looks like you've lucked out, Gabriel. He didn't even check me out." Unlike Gabriel's ex, but that was neither here nor there. He'd gotten more upset than Gabriel had been.</p><p>Gabriel made a face at him. "Have a goodnight, Bal."</p><p>"But I haven't even finished my wine." He protested.</p><p>“Sorry, Balthazar. I only have eyes for Gabriel.”</p><p>Sighing, Balthazar finished his wine off. "You two have some fun for the lonely, hm? Enjoy your meal." He patted them both, then left the hotel room.</p><p>The door closed and Sam immediately pulled off his pants. “Much better.”</p><p>Blinking, Gabriel tilted his head at his boyfriend a bit. That hadn't been quite that he'd expected.</p><p>Sam stretched and grinned. “I’m starving.”</p><p>"Uh... good. That's..." Gabriel slowly trailed his gaze over Sam's delicious looking body, "Very good."</p><p>“Down, big boy.” Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I just hate pants. But we can fool around after I eat something.”</p><p>"You never mentioned this pants aversion before. I must say, I'm fully behind it." He winked, heading towards the table. "How was school?"</p><p>“It was fine. And I wanted to tease you,” Sam admitted as he sat the table.</p><p>"Oh?" Gabriel moved, getting Sam a glass of the wine. "Here, Samshine."</p><p>“Thank you, baby. And tell your friend I didn’t mean to be rude. He seems like a nice guy.”</p><p>"Balthazar is an asshole, but a lovable one." Kissing Sam's hair, Gabriel sat down next to him.</p><p>“And I am so not interested in him.” He met Gabe’s eyes. “How could I be, when I have you?”</p><p>Gabriel flushed a little, sipping his wine. "An ex of mine, while dating me, tried to seduce Bal. He was incredibly pissed off, more so than I was. He's a bit protective."</p><p>He couldn’t fathom someone cheating on Gabe. He gently stroked Gabe’s hair. “In a way, I’m glad, because it led you to me.”</p><p>"Yeah." Gabriel leaned over, kissing Sam's jaw. "You're my other half. Nothing- and no one, completes me like you do, Samshine." He nudged him a bit. "Now eat up. My good boy has a surprise when your homework is done."</p><p>“A surprise?” Sam grabbed his fork.</p><p>"Yes." Amused at his lover, Gabriel dug into his own meal. Hopefully, Sam would enjoy the luxury SUV he'd gotten him.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes a little, Sam finally dug into his dinner. It was sumptuous and he had seconds, which thrilled Gabe.</p><p>"So what homework do you have?" The blond began to clean up his things, finished eating. "Cassie called, by the way. He's going to give the foal to Dean."</p><p>“That’s so generous! And I just have ethics homework. Shouldn’t be terrible.”</p><p>"That's good. And that's what I thought. He seemed nervous, though." Which was weird, to say the least. Dean was a sure thing when it came to his brother, so long as Cassie didn't fuck it up.</p><p>“I wish he wouldn’t be. Dean is crazy about him.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded, moving to tuck the wine into the fridge. "I know. It's... frustrating. I'm not sure why Cas is acting like this unless he's afraid something is going to happen like it did with Amelia."</p><p>“That’s understandable. And we can’t predict the future.”</p><p>"Yeah." Honestly, he was more than a little worried about Cas fucking it up somehow. He shoved the thought away. His brother cared for Dean. There was no reason for him to worry.</p><p>Washing his hands, Sam gave Gabe a dazzling smile. “What’s my surprise?”</p><p>"Is your homework done, baby?" Nope. He wasn't just giving in to that smile, no matter how gorgeous his boyfriend was. He was certain that Sam wouldn't be able to focus after.</p><p>Huffing softly, Sam grabbed his backpack. “Okay, okay.”</p><p>He sat down at the table and pulled an older laptop out of his bag. It was cracked and worn, but Sam was careful with it as he lifted the lid and booted it up.</p><p>Gabriel's brow furrowed as he watched the thing slowly start to load. He pulled out his phone, pulling up the most current version of his laptop, and placing an order. It'd be here in the morning.</p><p>Once the computer was on and connected to the WiFi, Sam pulled out his textbooks and set to work.</p><p>Deciding to amuse himself while Sam worked, Gabriel ordered a few more things to spoil his lover. Samsquatch deserved it. And since he'd peeked at Sam's clothing sizes... He smirked a bit, ordering the taller man some new clothing.</p><p>His homework took about two hours, and when he uploaded the last assignment, he looked triumphant. “Done!”</p><p>"Completely?" Honestly, he was too adorable not to tease. Surely he couldn't be expected to resist.</p><p>“Completely. Promise.”</p><p>"Then get some pants, before I get distracted." He moved to grab his keys and wallet.</p><p>Brow furrowing, Sam obediently put his pants back on. “Alright. Let’s go.”</p><p>Watching Sam toe into his shoes, Gabriel headed for the door. "Follow me, Pup." He shot him a wink, smirking as he headed for the parking lot.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam followed his man eagerly.</p><p>"Now... close your eyes Samshine." Waiting until he'd done so, the veterinarian carefully guided him ahead. "Surprise." He told him, slipping the key to the SUV into Sam's hand.</p><p>Confused, Sam opened his eyes and stared at the Lexus SUV in front of him. “Gabe...?”</p><p>"She's yours. I'm driving the Impala back to Dean." Gabriel looked at the gleaming silver vehicle. "Do you like it? We can get something else."</p><p>“I...” he suddenly turned and hugged Gabe tight. “You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>"Of course I didn't, I wanted to. I love you, Samshine. Always." He pressed a kiss to his jaw, cuddling into his chest.</p><p>“Love you, too. And I’d love you if you couldn’t afford a cookie.” He squeezed Gabe tight.</p><p>"I'd just make some." Grinning, Gabriel kissed him lingeringly. "You deserve it, and everything else." He couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to the clothing and the laptop.</p><p>Sam returned the kiss then unlocked his SUV. “Come on, baby. I want to take a ride!”</p><p>"I figured as much." Climbing into the passenger seat, Gabriel buckled in. "It's supposed to be great for tall people."</p><p>“Yeah?” Sam climbed into the driver seat and groaned. “Oh, boy.”</p><p>"They're heated, too," Gabriel told him with a grin, pointing at the dash. "Also, individual temperature control."</p><p>“That’s crazy!” Sam began playing with the buttons.</p><p>Gabriel pushed the button, turning off his seat warmer Sam had pushed. "My ass is all sorts of hot already, kiddo."</p><p>“Don’t I know it!”</p><p>"Well, it's all yours." he dropped him a lascivious wink, then turned on the radio. "We can hook up your phone, too."</p><p>“Wow...” Sam pulled out his phone, an iPhone 4, and tried to connect it wirelessly.</p><p>"...Let's drive, love. We're going to get you a new phone. No way is my love stumbling through life with an iPhone." Gabriel leaned over, kissing him. That phone looked like it'd been through the wringer.</p><p>“Baby, I don’t need a phone,” Sam tried to protest. “This one is fine!”</p><p>"Sam," his voice was a low growl, and Gabriel gave him a look. "We can enjoy our evening together, get you a new phone, maybe find something fun to do, or we can go back to the hotel and I spank you. Then we read or watch TV. You will not enjoy it."</p><p>Sam nodded meekly. “I want to enjoy my spanking, sir.”</p><p>"Good." Gabriel cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you. Let me, please?"</p><p>Nodding, Sam leaned into his hand for a moment. “Can I have one with a nice camera?”</p><p>"Of course. The Galaxy S20 has an amazing camera, it's what I have." He stroked his cheek, watching Sam closely. "It's up to you, though."</p><p>He shook his head as he started the car. “I’ll take whatever you choose.”</p><p>"If you are sure." Gabriel paused, laying his hand on Sam's thigh. "I should apologize for... we hadn't agreed on spanking as a punishment."</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I...I like that idea.”</p><p>Thank fuck for that. They were going to have to have a discussion. He patted Sam's thigh. "I thought as much."</p><p>“Can we try it tonight?” He started the SUV.</p><p>"Me spanking you, love?" Gabriel raised a brow, the corner of his mouth quirking.</p><p>“You spanking me as a punishment, not a reward.”</p><p>Thank fuck for that. They were going to have to have a discussion. He patted Sam's thigh. "I thought as much."</p><p>“You’re amazing...” he pulled the SUV out into the road.</p><p>He raised a brow at him, looking over at him. "How do you mean, Sammich?" Reaching over, he adjusted the air conditioner.</p><p>“I just mean...you love me. You treat me like I’m worth… I’m worth a damn.”</p><p>"Because you are. You're incredible, Samshine. I never expected to find someone like you. I would do anything for you." And he fucking meant it. Sam was beyond his wildest dreams, and he was real, and his no way was he gonna fuck that up.</p><p>Sam grabbed his hand and held it tight as he drove down the street. “Where are we going first?”</p><p>"Verizon? I figured that I would add you to my phone plan. Give you a reason to stick around."<br/>
Winking, Gabriel stroked his thumb over Sam's hand.</p><p>“Your cock is a pretty fantastic reason for me to stick around.”</p><p>Laughing softly, Gabriel grinned at the student. "Not my ass? Hm. Maybe I'll ride you later... prove that it's worth it."</p><p>They both laughed and a few minutes later they were walking into Verizon. Sam held Gabe’s hand tight as they looked at phones. “I want a good camera and a protective case.”</p><p>"Of course, love. Whatever you want, Samshine, it's yours." Perusing the phone selection, Gabriel read over the different specifications.</p><p>Sam brushed his lips against Gabe’s ear. “Want to film myself for you...”</p><p>"Fuck." He breathed as a salesperson came up to them. Of course, his Samsquatch would say that now.</p><p>Perfectly cool, Sam greeted her and smiled. “My wonderful boyfriend is buying me a new phone.” He held up his old one.</p><p>"Oh, that's probably a good thing- I mean, we have sales going right now." She explained, smiling at the two men. "Are you looking for the latest iPhone, or something else?"</p><p>“Gabe is going to choose for me. I just want an excellent camera and case.”</p><p>Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam, letting his hand rest on his hip. "Galaxy S20 Ultra, please, and anything that you can think of to go with it."</p><p>“And a lot of memory,” Sam added shyly.</p><p>"The phone with the largest comes with twelve gigabytes of RAM and five hundred and twelve gigabytes of internal storage and has expandable memory up to a terabyte. We'll get you set up with that before you leave." She offered him a smile, heading to get a phone for him. "The Galaxy S20 Ultra is available in grey and black. Which would you like?"</p><p>“I’m not too worried about color since it will be hidden by the case. But...black?”</p><p>"Sure thing. There are cases right there in that display." She pointed, and Gabriel tugged Sam over to look.</p><p>"Which of these do you like?" He was thrilled that Sam was letting him spoil him.</p><p>Two cases caught Sam’s eyes and he picked them both up. One was an otter box and the other was a Life Proof. “One of these. Just have to decide which.”</p><p>"I have no idea, sweetness, do they have anything on reviews?" Gabriel tilted his head, then hugged Sam tight. "Or just get both."</p><p>“I’ll pick one before we go.” He returned Gabe’s tight hug. “I’m going to send you so many pictures.”</p><p>"I can't wait, seriously, kiddo." Gabriel kissed his jaw, cuddling into him. "I am definitely looking forward to it."</p><p>Sam gladly returned the hug. “You’ll get so many pictures, you’ll be sick of them.”</p><p>"Not possible, Sammich." He looked up as the woman called them over to finish the sale. A little bit later, Sam was walking outside with his new phone in its case, with Gabriel trailing after him.</p><p>Suddenly Sam grabbed Gabe and took a selfie with him. “New lock screen.”</p><p>Having been staring at Sam's ass, Gabriel laughed a bit as he was caught off guard. "I wasn't even ready, bratling."</p><p>“Oh well.” He showed Gabe the picture. “I love it.”</p><p>Gabriel looked at it, sliding his hand over the small of Sam's back. He didn't look bad- he looked completely in love and amused. "Good. Now where, love?"</p><p>“Hmm. I’d love a new book.”</p><p>"Just one?" He raised a brow at that, walking towards Sam's car.</p><p>“I don’t want to be greedy.”</p><p>Gabriel's hand landed on the curve of Sam's ass, not hard, but a bit of warning. "You're not, so stop. Let me spoil you."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam pushed closer to Gabe. “There’s a bookshop I love a couple of blocks away.”</p><p>"Then let's go." Gabriel pulled him closer, rewarding him with a kiss. "I want you to get anything that you want."</p><p>“Okay...” he touched their noses together before they walked over to the bookstore.</p><p>Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand as they walked about, exploring the store.</p><p>“I used to have a lot of books,” Sam suddenly said softly.</p><p>"Used to?" Frowning a little at the tone, Gabriel glanced up at him. "What happened, Samshine?"</p><p>“My father sold the ones worth any money. Threw the rest away.”</p><p>"We'll replace them, love. I'll make sure that you have a safe place to keep them." Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam again, hugging him closer.</p><p>“I made him so angry,” the taller man whispered. “Anything I did...”</p><p>Rubbing his hand over Sam's back, Gabriel held him close. He didn't know what to say, wanting to give Sam a chance to complete the thought.</p><p>Sam buried his face in Gabe’s hair. “I just wanted a dad.”</p><p>"I am so sorry, love, that you went through that. You deserve so much better." Gabriel rubbed his back, hating John Winchester with a fierce passion.</p><p>Sniffling, Sam wiped at his eyes. “I’m okay.”</p><p>"Sh, love. I am not expecting you to be one way or another, love." He brushed his lips over his lashes. "I love you, Samshine. Always."</p><p>“Love you, too.” Sam finally pulled away and hesitantly reached for a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.</p><p>"You want that, baby?" Peering over the shelves, Gabriel grinned as he found a set of leather-bound books. "What do you think of these? Know your house?"</p><p>“Gryffindor.” Sam held the book to his chest.</p><p>"I should have figured." Winking at him, Gabriel grabbed a set in Gryffindor's red leather. "What about these, baby?"</p><p>Sam’s eyes widened. “Wow...”</p><p>"Then these are what we're getting." He told him firmly, handing him the books before he turned to peruse the other Harry Potter paraphernalia.</p><p>Sam spotted a little collection of vinyl figures, all labeled Harry Potter, and he picked one up.</p><p>Waving down a salesperson, Gabriel gave them a smile. "We'd like those Gryffindor bound books, and one of each of these, please."</p><p>“Of course. Would you like me to hold them at the register so you can keep shopping?”</p><p>Sam looked at Gabe hopefully.</p><p>"Absolutely. If you could actually check in occasionally, I'm sure there's a lot more that we're going to buy. We'll need copies of the classics, Lord of the Rings, probably the Ice and Fire series..." Looking up at Sam, Gabriel tilted his head. "All right, love?"</p><p>He nodded eagerly. Gabriel was the love of his life and a fairy godfather all in one.</p><p>The woman smiled brightly. “May I make a suggestion?”</p><p>Turning to face her, Gabriel gave her his attention, though his hand splayed possessively on Sam's back."Yes?"</p><p>“We have a collection of first edition classics. Off the top of my head, we have Moby Dick, Little Women, and a few others.”</p><p>"We'll take those as well, please." He'd probably have to hall a good portion to the ranch in the Impala, but he didn't care. He'd surprise his Sammich with a library.</p><p>Sam looked positively elated at the thought of getting such classics. “Thank you, Gabe.”</p><p>She grinned and nodded. “I’ll set them aside, sir. And I’ll come back shortly to check on you two.”</p><p>"Thank you." Watching as she hurried off, Gabriel tugged Sam to the next little area to look at. "I'll probably have to take some of these to the ranch, but don't you worry, they'll be ready for you when you've graduated."</p><p>“Can I keep the Harry Potter books with me?”</p><p>"Of course, love. I'm never going to tell you what books you can and can't have. I just want to make your life easier." Gabriel looked up at him, his brow furrowed a little. "Are you all right if I take them to our home? I don't want to push you. If not, we'll figure out them staying here."</p><p>“I think I’ll save up for a Kindle. Then I can download some of my books and keep the physical copies of them at our home.”</p><p>"...Sammich, you've got one." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, flushing a little. "That is... er... it'll be here tomorrow." It took him a moment, then he registered that Sam had called the ranch his home. He stared at him, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>The younger man looked confused. “What’s the smile for?”</p><p>"You called it our home." Sliding a hand up Sam's arm, Gabriel stared up at him. "I love you, so damn much, you know that, right?"</p><p>“I love you, too.” He squeezed Gabe and gave him a little kiss.</p><p>Kissing him back, the shorter man bounced a bit. "So yeah, kindle is taken care of. It's going to be at the hotel tomorrow."</p><p>“You’re too good to me.” He ran his hand down Gabe’s back.</p><p>"No, Sammich, I'm not. Don't say that." He frowned even as he leaned into Sam's touch.</p><p>“Okay...” he began looking at the books again.</p><p>"There's my good boy." Gabriel pinched his ass, smirking as he moved around his lover.</p><p>Pleased that Gabe was happy, Sam ran his hand over several books.</p><p>It was dark outside by the time that they left, and Sam had to go move the SUV closer so that they could fill it with Sam's treasure while Gabriel paid. The blond didn't bat an eyelash at the price. Sam's happiness was what mattered.</p><p>Sam was careful as he placed his treasures in the SUV. “Thank you, baby,” he said for the countless time.</p><p>"Of course, Samshine. I'd buy you the world if I could." He pulled him into a soft kiss when he'd finished.</p><p>“I know you would.” He brushed Gabe’s hair back.</p><p>"It's been a while since Cassie trimmed it." Turning his head, he kissed the soft inner part of Sam's wrist.</p><p>“I like it.” He gently tugged at the strands. “It’s long enough for me to pull.”</p><p>Gabriel made a soft sound, his eyes darkening. "Ready to go back to the hotel, Samshine" that little tug had his cock more than a little interested.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>"So good for me, aren't you?" Gabriel nearly purred the words, running his hand over Sam's waistband.</p><p>“Only for you. Only for you...”</p><p>"Get in the SUV. I am going to reward you for being such a good boy for me." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, then stepped back.</p><p>Immensely thrilled, Sam obediently got into the driver seat and started the SUV.</p><p>Climbing into the vehicle's passenger seat, the blind buckled in. "Ready when you are, gorgeous."</p><p>Nodding, Sam pulled out of the parking spot and started the drive back to the hotel. "I'm going to read later tonight."</p><p>Smirking at him, Gabriel gave him a nod. "You are going to read tonight, yes. Pick a book."</p><p>"That's going to be hard... I'll probably begin Harry Potter."</p><p>"Perfect choice." The drive to the hotel didn't take long, and soon they were grabbing a few of Sam's new things to carry to their room.</p><p>Once they were settled in the room, Sam kicked off his shoes and pulled out his new phone. "before we have our time, I want to text Dean really quick."</p><p>"Why don't you call?" Stripping off his shoes, Gabriel took a moment to stretch.</p><p>"I should." Sam dropped a kiss on top of Gabe's head. Then he dialed his brother's number.</p><p>"'Ello?" The tone was a bit wary, and it was apparent that Dean didn't know the new number.</p><p>Sam grinned at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Forgot me already?”</p><p>"New number, Sammy? How's Palo Alto? Pick up any annoying hitchhikers?" Grinning, Dean moved to check on the food he had going. He'd just gotten home from the clinic a little bit ago, but Castiel was doing something with Cole and the other hands.</p><p>“Just the one that followed me from the airport.”</p><p>"Pain in the ass, right?" Laughing at the thought, Dean shook his head. "When did you figure it out?"</p><p>“When he sat beside me while I was waiting to board.”</p><p>Dean blinked, then rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Seriously? Sam, there was extra baggage."</p><p>“I was upset!” he protested weakly. “But it was the greatest surprise.”</p><p>"Yeah. Gabe's good people." And one of the few people in the world who was good enough for Sammy.</p><p>“He is. And he bought me so many new books. And a new phone!”</p><p>"Yeah, those Novaks really spoil you." Dean paused, not sure if he wanted to mention that Castiel had been a little weird since they left. Dean wasn't sure what was going on with him, honestly.</p><p>“Oh yeah. So how are you? I miss you a lot.”</p><p>"I miss you too, Sammy. It's... it was hard as hell without you." And it made it worse, thinking that Sam had thought that he was dead. Hell, he'd have died if it had been Sam.</p><p>“I know. But it won’t be long and I’ll be back. And Gabe is taking Baby home to you!”</p><p>"Which is fucking awesome. I will probably cry when I start her, no lie." He paused for a moment, pushing his hand through his hair. "Sam, what happened to Baby when Dad thought I was dead? If the body was..."</p><p>“He tried to destroy it,” Sam said quietly. “Bobby and I...we worked for months to undo the damage.”</p><p>"Fuck." Dean swallowed hard, fisting his hand into the locks before he sat down. "Does Bobby still think I'm...?"</p><p>“No. No, I told him. He wanted to fly out, but I convinced him to wait until you reached out.”</p><p>"Is it the same number? I... I'll call after we get off the phone." Dean should have done it far before now, honestly. He swallowed hard.</p><p>“Same number. He still loves you, De.”</p><p>"Yeah." The elder Winchester was quiet for a moment, and he pushed his hair back. "I love you, Sammy."</p><p>“Love you too. You’re my big brother.”</p><p>Gabriel placed Sam's books carefully on the dresser, except for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. That he placed at the foot of the bed. He wanted to give Sam space to speak to Dean- he knew all too well how close they were. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Castiel.</p><p>Cas answered the phone after a few rings. “Gabriel!”</p><p>"Hey, Cassie. Miss me?" He teased, wondering what he was up to. Normally, Castiel was fairly proper on the phone.</p><p>“I do miss you. So do the dogs.”</p><p>"I miss you guys too. It's... I am glad that Sam's keeping me occupied." Except when he was in class, but... he sighed, setting out his favorite strawberry lube.</p><p>“I’m very pleased you chose to go. You deserve the time off.”</p><p>"What about you, though? What have you been up to? How's things with Dean?" Gabriel couldn't help but worry. Castiel had days where the pain of losing his family was too close to the surface. </p><p>There was a brief pause. "Things with Dean are...good. Too good, almost."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Looking around the room, Gabriel debated if he wanted Sam kneeling on a pillow, or on the bed. Hmm... the bed. Sam wasn't used to this.</p><p>"He's perfect, Gabriel. He constantly tells me how attractive I am, how much he cares for me."</p><p>Wasn't that what you were supposed to do in a relationship? Gabriel was puzzled by his brother."So what's wrong? Why is it <i>too</i> good?"</p><p>“I just...I don’t know...”</p><p>"Cas... Dean's falling for you. You've got to know that." He didn't know how to make this better for his brother, and he sighed a bit. Castiel was earnestly bothered. "Are you sure that you want to give him the foal?"</p><p>“Absolutely. Dean wants a horse so badly, and I know he’ll take excellent care of her.”</p><p>"I know that, but you don't sound like you're sure that you want Dean, Cas." He didn't miss his brother avoiding the first part of his statement.</p><p>“I want him. I just.., what happens when I fall, and he decides he no longer wants me?”</p><p>Biting back the urge to call his brother an idiot, Gabriel pushed his hair back. "What makes you think that he is going to do that?"</p><p>“Gabriel, I’ve already lost one family. There’s no force that would allow me to keep Dean.” There was a devastating pain in Cas’s voice.</p><p>"Cassie," Hurting for his brother, Gabriel wished he could hug him close. He kept his voice tender, "The man cares about you. You can be happy."</p><p>“I want to believe that. I...I’ll keep caring for him until he goes.”</p><p>"You need to talk to him, Cassie. Tell him what you are feeling, okay?" Castiel had been through hell, but Gabriel was certain about Dean fitting his brother.</p><p>“Okay.” Cas sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Are you enjoying your extra week with Sam?”</p><p>"I am, definitely. We're looking forward to getting him moved in after school." Gabriel smiled at the thought, trying to ignore the sting in his own eyes as he heard Castiel sniffling.</p><p>“I know that would make you happy. Dean as well.”</p><p>"Definitely. They both will. Cas? We should fly out Bobby. He's a father figure to them." He explained, pushing his hair back.</p><p>“Of course. Do you know where he is?”</p><p>Gabriel's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "South Dakota, I think he runs a Salvage yard."</p><p>“Well, be sure to purchase a first-class ticket. I know you love collecting your miles.”</p><p>"You know that I would anyway, Cas." Like he'd make anyone fly coach. That was cruel and unusual punishment.</p><p>“Right. I have to go, Gabe. I want to give Anna a brush before I finish for the night.”</p><p>"All right, I love you, Cassie. Call me tomorrow?" After his brother promised that he would they said their goodbyes and hung up.</p><p>Sam called out to him. “Gabe? I’m off the phone, baby.”</p><p>"Good." Gabriel moved to his side, stealing a kiss. "Go take a very thorough shower."</p><p>“With you?”</p><p>"If That's what you want," Gabriel smirked, stepping back. "Come on, Gorgeous."</p><p>Beaming, Sam followed Gabe into the luxurious bathroom.</p><p>Gabriel started the water and stripped off, looking at Sam. "Be good in the shower. I have plans after."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam obediently undressed and climbed into the shower.</p><p>Gabriel decided to spoil Sam some more, carefully washing Sam's entire body. His hair was shampooed, conditioned, and then dried by the veterinarian after.</p><p>Sam felt utterly pampered by the end of the shower. His cock was half hard but he barely noticed as Gabe stroked his hair.</p><p>"There, lover. Ready?" Gabriel nuzzled along his shoulder, enjoying the feel of Sam's body against him.</p><p>“I am, sir.”</p><p>"Good. Go get on the bed. I want you to tell me your safe words," He told him, moving to the bedroom with his boyfriend.</p><p>Sam obeyed, sashaying over to the bed. “Pineapple.”</p><p>"Good boy. Now... You're going to get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed, Ass up, and then I am going to lick your delicious ass open." He wondered how far Sam would get in the book before he was too distracted.</p><p>Nodding, Sam scrambled onto the bed and shifted so that he was on his hands and knees.</p><p>"Good boy. Now... You're going to get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed, Ass up, and then I am going to lick your delicious ass open." He wondered how far Sam would get in the book before he was too distracted. "And you, my good boy... are going to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone aloud while I do so."</p><p>It took Sam a moment to process, but he finally grabbed the book and opened it to the first page.</p><p>"Go ahead, Sam. Start reading." Getting into position behind Sam, the blond spread his cheeks.</p><p>A tremor went through Sam as he struggled to focus. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”</p><p>Smirking, Gabriel licked over his entrance, moaning as he teased the ring of muscle. It didn't take long before it relaxed, and he could dip his tongue inside.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned loudly. “Gabe!”</p><p>"Keep reading, Sam. I want to hear you read for me." He nipped at the curve of his ass, teasing him.</p><p>“I can’t,” he whined desperately.</p><p>"You can't, baby?" he smirked, then slipped his tongue inside of him before he pulled back. "But what should I do, hm? If you're not reading."</p><p>“You should spank me...”</p><p>"Mmm... I think that I should. I'm going to turn your pretty ass nice and red, and then I'm taking pictures before and after I fuck my good boy and fill him up with my come. Do you want to come on my cock or in my mouth?" He moved, bringing his hand down on the curve of Sam's ass.</p><p>“May I come on your cock?” His voice was desperate and broken.</p><p>"Of course you can, Sam." His voice dropped to a growl, and Gabriel spanked him again. He was so fucking beautiful for him- and he was willing to bet his lover didn't ever read the start of the book the same way again.</p><p>Sam helped as Gabe spanked him again. “Yes!”</p><p>Gabriel was careful with the blows, though he nearly purred as he looked at the beauty of Sam's body. His lover seemed to love the spanking so damn much, he could see his cock leaking. "Mmm..."</p><p>“Gabe...May I touch myself?”</p><p>"Mmm... are you going to come if you do?" He leaned down, licking over his entrance again.</p><p>“Ahh...yes...”</p><p>"Is that how I told you that you could come?" He purred the words, picking up the bottle of lube.</p><p>“N-no, sir.” Sam kept his hands on the bed like the good boy he was.</p><p>Slicking his fingers, Gabriel massaged Sam's puckered hole, not pressing inside yet. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm going to make you come... but not quite yet."</p><p>“I love you so much...”</p><p>"Mm... and I love you too. You're so good for me..." he nipped at his ass, then finally pushed a finger inside Sam's tight heat.</p><p>Sam let out a low, heated moan. “Gabriel...”</p><p>"Yes, lover? Need something?" He licked around his finger, pushing his tongue in alongside it. Fuck... Strawberries and Sam...</p><p>“Need more...”</p><p>"Like this?" He teased, slipping another finger into his tight ass. "So good for me."</p><p>Sam tried not to push back onto Gabe’s fingers, but god he wanted to!</p><p>Gabriel worked Sam open, taking his time until he was certain that his lover was ready. He could see Sam's cock leaking, and he wanted to lick it clean but he had a feeling that it would be too much for his boy.</p><p>“Want you inside of me,” Sam breathed, shaking. “Please.”</p><p>"So polite, aren't you?" Slicking up his cock, Gabriel moved to push inside of him carefully. Tight, slick heat gripped his cock, and he moaned. "Fuck, Sam..."</p><p>Sam grabbed at the sheets desperately, needing Gabe even deeper. “Gabe!”</p><p>Sinking home, Gabriel moaned softly. "Fuck, baby... that's..." He gave a roll of his hips, slowly working his cock in and out of Sam's body. "This what you need, baby?"</p><p>“Y-yes! Need your huge dick!”</p><p>Gabriel tilted Sam's hips just so, starting to fuck Sam like he knew the younger man was craving."That's it, baby- so fucking perfect. Love you so much."</p><p>“Love you, too.” Sam groaned as he rested his cheek against the sheets. “Fuck, so good...”</p><p>"Think you can come on my cock, Sam?" His hair fell in sweaty tendrils around his face, but Gabriel couldn't be bothered to care. "Do you need my hand?"</p><p>“May I have your hand?” Sam managed, practically writhing.</p><p>Gabriel wrapped his still slick fingers around Sam's cock, stroking. "Aw, fuck, Sam. You feel so good."</p><p>That was all the encouragement Sam needed. After a couple more strokes, he came, his big body tensing. “Gabriel!”</p><p>Sam's body gripping his cock was enough to pull Gabriel's orgasm from him. He groaned, burying himself deep as he filled Sam's ass.</p><p>Sam collapsed onto the bed, trembling and sweaty. “Oh god...”</p><p>He purred a little, kissing his shoulder. "Okay, baby? I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>“Not hurt,” Sam slurred, nuzzling into the sheets. “Love you.”</p><p>"Good, sweetness. I love you too." He pulled back, then smirked a bit. "I was going to eat your sweet ass. How are you feeling? Will it be too much?"</p><p>“Might be,” the younger man replied honestly.</p><p>"Then we'll save it for later." He stroked his hands over Sam before grabbing a box of wipes.</p><p>Sam sighed contently and closed his eyes. “Mm...”</p><p>Gabriel nuzzled along his shoulder, kissing the skin before he moved to clean him.</p><p>The younger man drifted in and out of a pleasant haze as Gabe cleaned them up.</p><p>It took some doing, but Gabriel got the dirty blanket out from under the taller man, then covered him with a clean one. "I'll be right back, Samshine." He took a moment to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom before he crawled into bed with Sam.</p><p>Sam snuggled into him with a happy huff. “Love you.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine. More than you can imagine." Hugging Sam closer, Gabriel kissed his hair.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brief description of child prostitution and some angst with minor character death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked over at Cole as they rode in towards the ranch. It'd been a damn long day, with them getting up early. "So how long have you worked for Cas, Cole?"</p><p>The other man glanced at him. “Since right after he lost his wife and little girl.”</p><p>"Oh. That's..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say to that. He still felt like there was a massive space between them in the shape of Amelia and Claire. Castiel just didn't talk about them at all with him, and Dean felt like he was actively separating them, stopping him from getting too close. It was enough that Dean had held back from packing quite all of his stuff and taking it to Castiel's room yet. It just seemed like he wasn't as committed as Dean was.</p><p>“He’s a good man, Winchester. And I’ll only say this once.” Cole met Dean’s eyes. “Break his heart, and I’ll break your bones.”</p><p>Meeting his gaze evenly, Dean gave a little nod. "You don't have to worry about that. It's... I think it's more likely to be the other way around."</p><p>“I hope you’re right, cause I can’t watch him go through that kinda hurt again.”</p><p>"You won't, Cole." Dean reached up, patting his shoulder as they headed to take care of the horses.</p><p>As always, Anna was happy to see the two men appear in the stalls. She nickered and shook her head.</p><p>"What, you want a treat?" Dean grinned, dismounting. "Let me get-" he jumped as he saw Castiel coming up. "Cas!"</p><p>“Hello, Dean. Is Anna attempting to deceive you out of another carrot?”</p><p>"She is. But what's our girl doing in her stall?" Dean shot him a grin, getting ready to give Titan a rub down.</p><p>“She saw you coming and walked herself into her stall for sympathy.”</p><p>"Really, Anna?" Dean laughed, knowing that he would give her some love when he was done. "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>“Because she’s your favorite little sneak,” Cas deadpanned with a smile.</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong." Dean finished up with Titan, letting Cole take him to the paddock. Turning, he moved to kiss Castiel.</p><p>Cas pulled him into a tender kiss. His rough hands traveled through Dean’s hair and down his back.</p><p>Dean made a soft sound, his hands grabbing at his shoulders. Fuck. He didn't know what to say, honestly- He loved it when Cas touched him like this.</p><p>Finally, Cas broke away, his eyes heated. He ran his thumb over Dean's swollen lips.</p><p>"Cas..." Dean kissed his thumb, his green eyes dark. "Fuck, baby... you looking at me like that... do you know what you do to me?"</p><p>“I do:” Cas lazily ran his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans.</p><p>"Oh, fuck-" He rocked into Castiel's hand, biting his lower lip. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"</p><p>“Fantasies I’ve been exploring,” Cas responded almost absently.</p><p>"O-oh." Well, who was Dean to complain? "I'm down for whatever you want." He moved to kiss Castiel again.</p><p>“Are you certain? Do not tease me, Dean.”</p><p>"You gotta know I'm yours, Cas. I highly doubt that you'd ask me for something that I don't want." he stroked his thumb over Castiel's stubble. "How do you want me, Baby?"</p><p>“I want to give you pleasure orally here. In the stable.”</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip, tugging Castiel into an empty stall. Thank fuck, it was clean, but he didn't really care. "I'd let you fuck me in here, Cas. Let you make sweet love to me, even, if that was what you wanted. I wasn't joking when I said I'm yours."</p><p>“I believe that.” His fingers played with Dean’s zipper. “And I would greatly enjoy sucking you right now.”</p><p>"Please, Cas? I want that." Reaching down, Dean popped the button on his jeans when Castiel's fingers just toyed with the zipper.</p><p>Smiling, Cas watched Dean intently. “Greedy boy.”</p><p>Fuck. That slightly dominant tone, that cocking of his brow... and him calling him that... What if he was Castiel's good boy? Fuck. "Just a bit?" He offered.</p><p>Cas finally took Dean’s arm and pulled him to a more secluded corner. “Push your pants down,” he ordered.</p><p>Doing as he was ordered, he bit his lower lip, his cock springing free of the panties that he'd put on this morning as he obeyed. Cas had seen them a few times, but these were a new pair, and he hadn't exactly been wearing them with the intent to show them to him.</p><p>Cas’s eyes darkened and he ran his hands over the silky material. “Dean...”</p><p>"Cas..." Dean swallowed, staring at the cobalt color of Castiel's eyes. "Like 'em?"</p><p>“I’m going to have to buy you another pair.” Cas easily ripped the panties and tossed the flimsy material aside.</p><p>"Fuck!" Dean leaned back against the wall, his knees shaking. He'd liked those, but... that was incredibly sexy.</p><p>“Perhaps you would enjoy a green pair,” Cas murmured, raking his eyes over Dean’s cock.</p><p>Dean's cock twitched, and a drop of precome formed on the head of his cock. "Yeah... I would, Cas."</p><p>“I’m going to buy you a yellow pair. Yellow is my favorite color.”</p><p>He licked his lips, nodding slowly. "I'll wear whatever you wanna get me, baby." he pushed his hat back from his face, staring down at him.</p><p>“In that case... ass-less chaps.”</p><p>"I... er... yeah. That's... we can do that. Want me in my boots?" He teased, aching for Castiel to touch him.</p><p>“Yes.” Cas slowly cupped him with a big hand.</p><p>Dean moaned low in his throat, thrusting into his hand a bit. "Baby..."</p><p>“I’m going to take you apart, Dean. And I’ll enjoy every moment.”</p><p>Leaning into the wall, Dean felt his pulse starting to race. "Cas..." He felt his thumb sliding over the head of his cock, and he bit his lip again.</p><p>Pleased, Cas finally knelt down and stroked Dean’s inner thighs.</p><p>Dean parted his legs best as he could, but his jeans definitely inhibited him. Castiel's fingers just had him shivering as they brushed over his sensitive skin. "God, Cas..."</p><p>With little fanfare, Cas took Dean into his mouth, swallowing him to the root.</p><p>The Marine's fingers slid into Castiel's hair, and Dean tried not to cry out. They were in the barn after all, but fuck...</p><p>Cas was still learning, but it seemed Dean liked just about everything he did. So he squeezed Dean’s ass as he sucked.</p><p>"God, Cas... love how that feels." He gasped softly as Castiel worked him in and out of his mouth. The Rancher's fingers teased between his cheeks, and he groaned.</p><p>Encouraged, Cas sucked harder, teasing Dean.</p><p>Dean struggled not to thrust into his mouth, grabbing at the wall behind him. "Cas, mmm..."</p><p>Time was lost on them as Cas worked enthusiastically, teasing Dean and pulling him to the edge over and over.</p><p>"Fuck... my... Cas, please, I need... I need to..." he whined as he approached that precipice again.</p><p>Humming around Dean’s cock, Cas grabbed his hips, urging him to move faster.</p><p>He was fucking Castiel's mouth, then, but it was still more than obvious that the older man was the one in charge. He cried out, expecting Castiel to stop again, but this time, he just shoved him over the precipice. Dean's vision flashed bright, and he damn near fell.</p><p>Cas swallowed every drop of him before releasing Dean with a soft pop. Then he nuzzled Dean’s thigh before shakily standing upright.</p><p>Dean managed to pull him into a trembling embrace, kissing the older man. He felt like his legs were going to give out.</p><p>“Good. You’re so good, Dean,” he murmured, stroking Dean’s chest.</p><p>Dean shivered, running a hand down Castiel's chest to cup his cock through his pants. "Can I make you come?"</p><p>“Would that make my boy happy?”</p><p>He straight up whimpered at being called his boy, and Dean nodded. "Yes, Cas, please... Sir. It would make me so happy..."</p><p>Pleased, Cas unfastened his jeans and nodded. “Go ahead, Dean.”</p><p>Getting on his knees, Dean stroked Castiel a few times before he pulled him into his mouth. At some point, he'd lost his hat but couldn't be bothered to care.</p><p>Cas’s eyes closed and he gently grasped the back of Dean’s neck.</p><p>Working Castiel's thick cock with his tongue, Dean looked up at him through his lashes. He could feel his lips puffing up as he sucked him, and he groaned a bit, starting to build up a rhythm.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Cas rumbled, his eyes opening to see Dean’s gorgeous features.</p><p>Sliding his hand into Castiel's pants, he teased his balls with his fingers. He tasted delicious, leaking precome into his mouth, which Dean swallowed eagerly.</p><p>“So good for me.” He let out a shaky breath. God, he wished he could be as good at this as Dean was.</p><p>Dean moaned around his cock, encouraging Castiel to fuck his mouth. He was utterly in love with pleasing him, and he did his best, taking his thick cock deep.</p><p>The older man began to thrust carefully, lightly tugging at Dean’s hair.</p><p>The tugging had pleasure zinging through the younger man, and he moved his hands to Castiel's hips. Cas was so damn perfect. He could do this forever.</p><p>Unwilling to wait much longer to come, Cas managed, “Dean, I want you to rub my testicles.”</p><p>Slipping his hand back into Castiel's pants, Dean did as he was told, letting his fingers tease Castiel's prostate just behind them. He could feel the other man's body tensing, and he knew that he was close.</p><p>Shudders went through Cas and he bit his lip. He was so close, so ready...</p><p>Dean pulled back, flicking his tongue over the head of Castiel's cock as he gave a fierce suck. He was desperate to taste him.</p><p>The gesture was enough to push Cas over the edge. He fucked Dean’s mouth, twisting his fingers in Dean’s hair as he came. “Dean!”</p><p>Dean swallowed him down, pulling away only when he was sure that Cas was done coming. He kissed the tip of him, then looked up at his lover.</p><p>Cas gave him a lazy smile and stroked his cheek. “Perfect.”</p><p>Turning his head, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's palm before he tried to climb to his feet. He stumbled, catching himself on Castiel's shoulder. "Sorry."</p><p>Cas caught him easily, his long arms wrapping protectively around Dean. “For what?”</p><p>"Falling?" Still, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing him softly.</p><p>“Mm. I caught you.”</p><p>But would he? Dean was sure he'd already fallen for him. He just didn't know what Castiel was thinking. Instead of speaking, he just stole a kiss.</p><p>Relaxing, Cas smoothed Dean’s hair back. “I care for you, Dean.”</p><p>"Cas?" Dean murmured his name, staring into his eyes. "I'm... I'm falling for you."</p><p>Cas swallowed hard, his arms tightening around Dean. “I care for you, Dean,” he repeated. “Deeply. And... I know I can fall for you...”</p><p>"I'll catch you, Cas." Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's jaw, hugging him even closer. "I promise. You're..." everything.</p><p>“Are you certain, Dean?” There was a hint of apprehension in the other man’s voice.</p><p>"I am, Cas. You're... hell. I'm not good at this chick flick stuff, but I... you mean so damn much to me. You're the first thing that I think of in the morning, and the last thing that I think of at night..." Dean cupped his face, staring into his blue eyes.</p><p>Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, absently rubbing his back.</p><p>Dean held him close, stealing a little kiss from him. Hell, he was about to tell Castiel that he loved him when Castiel's phone rang.</p><p>Swearing, Cas pulled out his phone and answered sharply. “Novak.”<br/>"Your car's warranty will soon be expiring..."</p><p>Dean bit his lip, telling himself that he shouldn't find that curt greeting so sexy. He took a moment, carefully tucking himself back into his pants and doing up his fly before he did the same to Castiel</p><p>Cas shook his head and hung up. “Ridiculous.”</p><p>"Who was it, Cas?" Spotting his hat, Dean moved to go rescue it from the hay.</p><p>“Just a telemarketer, unfortunately.”</p><p>Anna nickered at them, highly impatient and displeased at having been made to wait for her treat. Dean snorted, shaking his head with fond amusement.</p><p>“She is impatient.” Cas adjusted his clothing and gave Dean a little kiss.</p><p>Kissing Castiel back, he made a soft noise, smiling. "I guess we should go spoil the Princess."</p><p>“She would appreciate that.” He walked Dean over to Anna’s stall.</p><p>Lucky barked, wagging excitedly, where Remy just gave the other dog a bored look, moving to sniff at his people.</p><p>Cas rubbed Remy’s head. “Good boy.”</p><p>Giving Anna a carrot, Dean stroked her mane. "There you go, lovely girl. You want an apple too?"</p><p>Anna chuffed and snuffled at Dean’s shirt.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised? You're lucky I always plan on spoiling you lot." Grinning, he offered her a slice of apple</p><p>Cas walked up behind Dean and lightly grasped his hip. “I love that you love her.”</p><p>Looking at Castiel over his shoulder, Dean raised a brow. "Of course I love her. I love all of the horses, but Anna's special."</p><p>“She is.” Cas kissed Dean softly. “And I know you’ll take care of your own foal.”</p><p>Dean blinked, staring at him. "Cas, I don't have a foal." That didn't make sense.</p><p>“You’ll have one in a few months. Surprise.”</p><p>The younger man's jaw dropped, and he stared at Castiel. "Are you... you're... Cas, Jezebel's foal is... that's..."</p><p>“Yes. I’m going to teach you and help you, but you’ll be raising your foal, working with her.”</p><p>Tears burned Dean's eyes as he kissed Castiel deeply, covering his mouth with his own. He pushed him against the door, needing to get closer.</p><p>Cas gasped at the contact. “I assume you are happy?”</p><p>"So fucking happy, Cas... That's... I can't believe that you..." he kissed him again, his lashes fluttering closed.</p><p>“I know you’ll take care of him. And I’ll have him registered since his parents are prize winners.”</p><p>At Castiel's words, Dean's excitement twisted a bit. That was so much money... "Cas... that's still a lot of money. I should pay you something for him-"</p><p>“No.” He turned Dean to face him, his eyes narrowing. “And you don’t want to upset me, do you?”</p><p>"But..." he stared at him, biting his lower lip as he watched him."If you're sure..." How was he supposed to argue when Castiel cocked that eyebrow up like that and looked at them.</p><p>“I’m sure. You’ll do a great job.”</p><p>"Cas..." Dean tilted his head a little, then nodded. "We should finish up the chores. I promised Cole I'd make spaghetti for dinner, and I plan on seducing my boyfriend after."</p><p>That drew a smirk from the older man. “Your boyfriend would enjoy that.”</p><p>"Good." Winking at the older man, Dean moved to finish up, Remy at his heel. Maybe Castiel would actually fuck him tonight...</p><p>Cas helped Dean, and soon they were back in the main house with all three dogs. “Would you like some help?”</p><p>"If you want, babe. I'm just going to make up some meatballs. The sauce isn't hard." Dean tended to dump, pour, and season from there.</p><p>“I’d love to help.”</p><p>The two men worked easily together in the kitchen, and Dean sent a text to Cole as the meal finished up. He could come grab what the hands were going to eat.</p><p>Cas opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. “It smells delicious.”</p><p>"Thanks. You did help make it." Dean grinned, grabbing the pot for the hands, and their garlic bread. He heard the knock just as he headed for the door.</p><p>Cole was dirty and quiet as he accepted the pot of spaghetti. “Thanks, Dean.”</p><p>"No problem. I'll just get the dishes tomorrow." Dean's brow furrowed as he looked at him. "You okay?"</p><p>“I’m fine.” Cole turned and left the house.</p><p>"...Oh." He blinked, shaking his head. Fuck, what was wrong with Cole? That was... weird. He moved, going back inside to Castiel. "Cole's acting weird."</p><p>“I’ve noticed as well.”</p><p>"I don't get it. He was fine earlier." Other than telling him not to break Castiel's heart, but... Shaking his head, Dean sat down at the table and sipped his wine.</p><p>Cas sat down beside Dean. “I think... he may be unhappy with us dating.”</p><p>Dean froze as he reached for his fork. "Why is that?" Fuck, was Cole in love with Castiel? That would make sense, with the talk earlier...</p><p>“I will speak to him.” Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, you know you’re the one I want... don’t you?”</p><p>Looking at Castiel's hand on his own, Dean wasn't sure what to say. His boyfriend had told him that he'd never even kissed a man before, so... "Cas..."</p><p>“I mean it.” He swallowed hard. “If you chose to walk away...I could never open my heart to anyone else.”</p><p>"Cas, I'm not going to leave you unless you make me. I was serious earlier. I meant every word." He squeezed Castiel's hand, then leaned over, kissing him.</p><p>Relieved, Cas returned the kiss softly. “Then you have no reason to be worried. I know Cole cares for me, and I’ll be as gentle as I can, but I don’t want to be with him.”</p><p>"Good." Dean kissed him once more before he sat up. "He, er... he told me that I shouldn't break your heart, earlier."</p><p>Cas smiled sadly. “I trust you not to hurt me.”</p><p>"Why do you look sad, Cas?" Frowning, Dean moved closer to him. He hated that he looked upset.</p><p>“Because I... I feel bad for Cole. You can’t help who you find yourself attracted to.”</p><p>"Ah. Yeah." Dean bit his lower lip, his brow furrowing. "I'm sorry, Cas. I know that you guys are good friends."</p><p>“We are, and I hope we can continue to be.”</p><p>"Me too, babe." Rubbing his shoulder, he sighed. "We should eat up." Neither of them had really started to eat yet.</p><p>“We should.” He picked up his fork and nibbled at a bite.</p><p>The pair of men ate quietly, and after they finished, Dean stood so that he could gather the dishes to do.</p><p>Cas finished his glass of wine and looked to Dean. “I’m going to take a shower. Join me when you’re finished?”</p><p>"I... sure?" In the shower? Not that Dean was going to say no, but it was a new step for them.</p><p>Nodding, Cas kissed his cheek before retreating upstairs.</p><p>Dean cleaned as he cooked, so there really wasn't much left to wash up, and he was soon heading upstairs. Hearing the shower, he found himself wondering if he should knock‐ the door was open, though. "I gave the dogs some bones."</p><p>Cas was enjoying a hot shower and he smiled at Dean’s voice. “You spoil them.”</p><p>"Well, generally. That's their preferred state." Having already taken off his boots, Dean began to undress.</p><p>“That’s true.” Cas closed his eyes as the water beat down on him. “Did I tell you what Anna would do as a foal?”</p><p>"No? But I am betting that it has led to her current attitude." Slipping into the shower, Dean moaned at the hot water.</p><p>Chuckling, Cas made room for Dean. “She would walk into the house. Often I would leave the door open and keep the screen door closed, but she learned even as a baby that she could easily open it.”</p><p>"You know, I am not even slightly surprised." He shook his head with a laugh. Grabbing the shampoo, Dean made quick work of washing his hair.</p><p>“I once came inside to find her standing at the pantry and eating Lucky and Chopin’s food. They were forlorn.”</p><p>"You know, Lucky probably offered to share. Anna's his best bud." Rinsing his hair, Dean reached for the body wash.</p><p>“That is quite true.” Cas ran his hand over his dick without thinking. “He can be quite sneaky.”</p><p>Dean paused in lathering up the washcloth, looking over at Castiel's hand. "Uh-huh..."</p><p>“It’s rude to stare, Dean.”</p><p>"Cas, you had to know that I was going to stare when you started that." Swallowing, Dean began to give himself a thorough shower.</p><p>Smirking, Cas continued to stroke himself. “I enjoy making you suffer.”</p><p>"I can tell." The wicked bastard was good at it too. Once he was sure that he was clean, Dean moved to rinse off. "Want me to suck you?"</p><p>“Mm, not yet. I have something better planned.”</p><p>Dean blinked, pushing his hair back from his face. After a second, he stepped closer to Castiel. "What are you planning?"</p><p>Cas’s hand came up and cupped Dean’s cheek. “Does my Good boy want to make me happy?”</p><p>Dean almost melted at the words, and he licked his lips before nodding. "I do... sir."</p><p>He ran his thumb over Dean’s plush lower lip. “Then I want you to dry yourself and wait for me on our bed.”</p><p>Nodding, the taller man carefully got out of the shower to do as he was ordered. He wasn't quite sure what Castiel was up to, but he hoped... and fuck, he wanted to be his good boy. When he was dry, he tossed his towel in the hamper before going to get on their bed.</p><p>The shower shut off a few minutes later and Cas soon sauntered out, dry and entirely nude.</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip, looking Castiel over. Fuck, the man was beautiful... and the look in his eyes...</p><p>Cas gave himself a lazy stroke as he reached the bed. “You aren’t too tired, are you?”</p><p>"Definitely not tired." Not in the slightest, especially with Castiel doing that. Dean moved to his knees, reaching for him.</p><p>Cas places his hands over Dean’s. “I want you to make me happy.”</p><p>Dean's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head slightly at the words. "How, Sir?" If Castiel wanted him to be good for him, he would.</p><p>His thumbs ran over Dean’s skin. “I want... can you show me how...” Great, now he was sounding like an idiot.</p><p>"Do you want me to show you how to make love to me?" Dean's voice was low as he spoke, his green eyes darkening. He didn't use terms like make love, but with Cas... it felt right.</p><p>“I do. That’s precisely what I want.”</p><p>"I can definitely do that. Do you have lube?" With as often as he swallowed Castiel's come- and with them both having been tested at Dean's insistence, he wanted to feel every inch of Castiel.</p><p>“Yes, in the nightstand.” He stared down at Dean intently.</p><p>Dean moved, grabbing it from the drawer before he tossed it on the bed. "I want you to kiss me, Cas. Get us worked up some before I tell you how to finger me open."</p><p>Cas was on him before Dean finished the statement. He ground his hips eagerly against Dean’s.</p><p>Fuck- Castiel knew just how to move his hips. Dean couldn't wait to feel him inside of him. He nipped at Castiel's gorgeous mouth, sucking on his lower lip.</p><p>The older man continued the kiss before pinning Dean down to the bed. He ran his calloused hands over Dean’s body, almost greedily.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned, watching as Castiel's hands stroked over his skin. "I'm yours, all yours."</p><p>“Your penis is mine as well, Dean. Only mine.” He punctuated the sentence with a firm squeeze.</p><p>Arching a bit into Castiel's hand, Dean nodded. "Yes, Cas-"</p><p>“Good boy.” He kissed Dean again, deep and needful.</p><p>The things those two words did to him... Their tongues slipped together again, and Dean sucked on Castiel's. He was panting by the end of it. "I... baby..."</p><p>“I know,” Cas managed shakily. “I know.”</p><p>"I... slick your fingers, please? Just... one at a time?" Grabbing the lube, the Marine pressed it into Castiel's hand. He parted his legs, drawing them up and apart.</p><p>Nodding, Cas opened the lube and generously coated a single finger with the substance. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I normally finger myself every time I shower, thinking about you inside of me. It's okay, Cas." Dean watched him closely, biting his lip.</p><p>"You think about me being inside of you?" Cas ran his fingertip over Dean’s entrance.</p><p>"Fuck... yes, baby. All the time. I need your cock inside of me." He rocked up, feeling the slickness of the lube against his rim.</p><p>“I want to be inside of you. Want you to be my Good boy.”</p><p>"I... I am your good boy, Sir." He felt Castiel's finger finally start to enter him, and he moaned deeply.</p><p>Utterly entranced, Cas watched as his finger slowly disappeared inside of Dean.</p><p>"Fuck, please..." Dean rolled his hips, fucking himself on the long digit. "That's so good!"</p><p>Reassured that he wasn't hurting Dean, Cas experimentally moved the finger.</p><p>That felt amazing, but Dean was impatient. He was quickly pleading for another finger, grabbing at the bedding.</p><p>Cas eventually added more lube to his fingers. “Another?”</p><p>"Yes, please, Sir... you feel so damn good." Dean reminded himself that it was Castiel's first time and he shouldn't rush him, however tempting.</p><p>Nodding, Cas added the second finger. “You’re stunning...”</p><p>Dean felt himself blushing, which was silly as hell considering that Castiel was fingering his ass.</p><p>Once Cas was up to three fingers, he looked to Dean for guidance. “Dean...?”</p><p>"I... I need you inside of me, please..." fucking himself on the rancher's thick fingers, the younger man reached for his cock, hard and aching. "More lube…"</p><p>Nodding shakily, Cas added plenty of lube to his cock. “Are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p>"Yes, and if you don't get inside of me, I won't be so good for you." He'd flip the older man onto his<br/>back and ride him. Hm... maybe that'd earn him a spanking.</p><p>Before Dean could complete the thought, Cas pushed inside of him.</p><p>Dean whined as Castiel filled him, grabbing his shoulders. "Fuck, baby..."</p><p>It was all so new, so overwhelming. Cas let out a low moan and tried not to come immediately.</p><p>Castiel's eyes were dark, the blue nearly black. A lock of his dark hair fell across his brow, and Dean fell even more in love. "You feel so good, love."</p><p>Sweat beaded on Cas's forehead as he tried not to fuck into Dean. He wanted this to last, to be amazing. Because it was.</p><p>"You can move, baby. Take me, please, I need... I'm so close." Dean rolled his hips a bit. He wanted it to last, but he <i>needed</i> him.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean...” he rolled his hips tentatively, trying not to come far too soon.</p><p>"Yes, Cas!" Dean wrapped his legs high around Castiel's waist, encouraging him.</p><p>Gasping, Cas finally started to thrust into Dean. “Dean!”</p><p>Running his hands over Castiel's shoulders, Dean cried out as he moved. He'd imagined a lot of scenarios in the shower, working himself as his mental Cas was fucking him, but the reality of it... it was beyond anything that Dean had ever dreamed of. He filled him so completely, and the look in his eyes- the younger man felt possessed. "Yes, Cas, fuck me," he begged.</p><p>Growling, Cas bit Dean’s neck. He was caught in the moment, and he made “Mine!”</p><p>Dean felt desperate- his fingernails digging lightly into his lover's back. His cock was trapped between them, and the angle Cas was at was pegging his prostate dead on. He whined, achingly close to orgasm. He couldn't come like this... could he?</p><p>“You’re mine! All mine!” Castiel couldn’t hold back the words, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips.</p><p>The growl in Castiel's words was like an auditory caress. His back bowed, and he screamed as thick ropes of come splashed between them. Dean's ass clamped down on the thick cock inside of him, rhythmically teasing him.</p><p>The older man thrust faster, desperately seeking his own release. “Oh, fuck!”</p><p>"God, yes- fuck me- fill me up and make me yours, please! Wanna feel you come in me." Panting, Dean deliberately gripped Castiel's cock with his body.</p><p>Cas nearly passed out as he came, slumping into Dean’s open arms.</p><p>He was so beautiful. Dean couldn't help but stroke his hands over his body. "You're so perfect, Cas, so amazing." It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him that he loved him, but Dean didn't want to ruin the moment.</p><p>Slowly, very carefully, Cas eased himself out of Dean. Then he laid his head on Dean’s chest and closed his eyes.</p><p>Dean stroked his fingers gently through Castiel's hair, smiling as he watched him.</p><p>“Mm...” How long had it been since he let himself be so close to someone?</p><p>"I've got you, love." Unable to resist, he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” he slurred, yawning.</p><p>Hugging him a bit closer, his own lashes heavy. "Let's sleep, Cas. It's been a long day."</p><p>“Mm-hmm...”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>On Tuesday, Sam asked Gabe to walk with him around campus after his class finished. It was a gorgeous day and Sam looked all too proud to be holding Gabe’s hand.</p><p>Pushing his sunglasses up his nose, Gabriel proudly held his boyfriend's hand as they strolled along. The sun was bright, and it brought out the golden highlights in his hair. "This is nice, Sammich."</p><p>“It really is.” He kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “And I’m glad you agreed to come with me.”</p><p>"Samshine, this is the very least of what I would do for you. I love you, remember?" He grinned up at him, bumping into his lover.</p><p>“I love you, too.” His fingers rubbed Gabe’s shoulder. “You make me so happy.”</p><p>"Good. I plan on continuing to do so. Now my lover just has to pass the bar after you move home." He was still a bit anxious that Sam would find it to be too much trouble.</p><p>Sam tried not to let his nerves rise up. “Just thinking about the bar makes me sick.”</p><p>"Breathe, baby. I love you. We'll make it work, okay?" He hugged him gently, stopping their walk.</p><p>"You're amazing, and you're going to kick it in the ass."</p><p>Sam buried his face in Gabe’s hair. “I love how you’re brave enough for us both.”</p><p>"I'm not brave, Samshine. I'm just stubborn." He stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, kissing his temple. "I know how hard you've been working. You're almost there."</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Sam stole a little kiss. “I need you.”</p><p>"Who is the old guy, Winchester?" Ash called, amusement in his voice. Normally his best friend didn't flirt with anyone, let alone kiss them.</p><p>Sam’s eyes lit up. “Hey, asshole. This is my boyfriend, Gabriel Novak.”</p><p>"Thought he lived in another state. Did you smuggle him in your luggage on the way back?" Moving, Ash hugged Sam close before he turned to do the same to Gabriel.</p><p>Dazed, Gabriel hugged him back.</p><p>“He snuck in, actually.” Sam gave Gabe a playfully scolding look.</p><p>"Would you have preferred me to stay at the ranch?" He raised a brow, smirking because he knew that answer.</p><p>“Hell no.” Sam pulled Gabe back into his arms.</p><p>"It's good to see you happy, Sam. Seriously." Ash gave Gabriel a serious look. "Hurt him and I will erase you from existence."</p><p>“He won’t hurt me. I know that.” Sam smoothed Gabe’s hair back.</p><p>"Good. After you lost Dean... you deserve to be happy, Sam." Ash patted his shoulder, watching the couple.</p><p>Sam pulled away from Gabe to face Ash. “Ash...”</p><p>"I'm sorry, man. I know that you don't like to talk about him." Damn, now he felt like an ass.</p><p>“No, no...” he took a big breath. “Ash, he’s alive. My brother is alive!”</p><p>"What?" His jaw dropped, and he stared.</p><p>Gabriel rubbed Sam's back supportively. He could tell that the mullet-wearing man was dumbfounded.</p><p>“It’s absolutely insane, but Dean lives on Gabe’s ranch! He works as a hand for Gabe’s brother, Castiel. And they’ve begun dating!”</p><p>"You- but we went to his funeral; he has a grave and... who the fuck did we bury?" Blinking, Ash frowned as he spoke. "I mean, fuck yeah, I am thrilled he's alive, but your Dad ID'd him."</p><p>“My dad was... a monster.” Sam pulled out his phone and showed ash a few pictures of him and Dean, and Dean and Cas. “He’s so happy.”</p><p>Ash was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Let's go to my place. We need to talk." His friends, Mick and Ketch, would be better equipped to handle this. The couple had moved in across the hall a few months ago.</p><p>“Gabe is coming with us.”</p><p>"Of course he is." Ash nodded, striding across the campus.</p><p>Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand and they followed ash quickly.</p><p>It was a quick trip to Ash's place, and Gabriel blinked at the surprisingly luxurious apartment.</p><p>"My parents were loaded," he explained with a shrug.</p><p>Sam took a beer that Ash offered him. “Thanks, Ash.”</p><p>Ash handed one to Gabriel, then sat down. "Sam... what did you mean by calling John a monster?"</p><p>“There was a body, Ash. If it wasn’t my brother, who was it?”</p><p>"There was more than that, though. You said he treated you like shit growing up?" Only mentioned when Sam was drunk off his ass.</p><p>Sam briefly looked at Gabe. Gabe didn’t know the full extent. What if he walked away?</p><p>Gabriel set his beer down, kissing Sam. "I am yours. That's not going to change, baby."</p><p>“Gabe...you don’t know everything...”</p><p>"And I love you. Your asshole of a father isn't going to change that." Gabriel rubbed his back gently. He hated that Sam was so unsure.</p><p>Sam clutched his hand desperately. “He was an awful father. I mean... he was terrible.”</p><p>"What happened?" Ash asked quietly, watching Gabriel comfort Sam.</p><p>“He did something... I... I can’t talk about it.”</p><p>"It's okay, love. I am right here, Samshine." Gabriel kissed his hand, letting Sam take his time.</p><p>Sam pressed even closer to Gabe. “He left us alone. A lot. Sometimes for weeks.”</p><p>"Dean said once that he'd get between his old man and his little brother. Before we started talking." The blond told him softly, kissing Sam's hair.</p><p>“He did. God, he took so much abuse to keep me safe.”</p><p>Ash nodded, then sat up. "Sam, I have some friends I want you to meet."</p><p>“Wait. I...I need to say this.”</p><p>Gabriel gave Ash a look, and he settled back. "Go ahead, baby."</p><p>Sam met Gabe’s eyes, desperately needing strength. “Don’t hate me for this...”</p><p>"Sam, I would never. I love you." Gabriel cupped his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I'm yours, for better or worse."</p><p>Nodding shakily, Sam took a deep breath. “One summer, my brother stole some things from a store. Bread, a jar of peanut butter.”</p><p>"He got caught?" Gabriel was starting to suspect what had happened to his lover, and he forced himself to remain calm.</p><p>“Yeah. My dad sent him to this farm for the summer. Then… he left me alone. A lot.”</p><p>Running his fingers through Sam's hair, Gabled watched him quietly. He didn't want to interrupt him.</p><p>“Once, he left me in a hotel for three weeks. I was barely thirteen...”</p><p>"Fuck, baby." He frowned, hugging him closer. He hated the torment in his voice.</p><p>“I ran out of food after a week. The room was next. I was so scared...”</p><p>Ash's hand tightened on his beer bottle. "What happened, Sam?"</p><p>“I had to get money somehow. There was a truck stop a mile up the road.” The words came haltingly.</p><p>Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, rubbing his back slowly. "I love you, baby."</p><p>“I love you too, Gabe. So much.” He squeezed Gabe’s hand tight. “I found a couple of truckers who would give me money if I...put my mouth on them.”</p><p>Pressing his face into Sam's shoulder, Gabriel hugged him closer. He wanted to find those men and slaughter them. "It's okay, baby. You had to live."</p><p>“It kept me from starving. Gabe, you can’t tell my brother. Please.”</p><p>"I won't, baby. I'd never do that. It's not my place to do that." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly. "I love you. Always. This... You're so strong, baby..."</p><p>Sniffling, Sam tried to retreat into Gabe’s safe embrace. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>"Shh... don't you ever be sorry, love. Not about that." Gabriel rocked him gently, hearing Ash get up after a moment and leave the room. He was on the phone with someone.</p><p>The younger man shuddered and tried to breathe. “It was awful.”</p><p>Words were hard to come by as Gabriel snuggled his love, trailing soothing hands over his shoulders. "I so damn sorry, baby..."</p><p>“You… you’ve helped me heal a little,” he managed. “I need you.”</p><p>"How, Samshine? Anything for you, baby." Gabriel carefully stroked Sam's hair back from his face.</p><p>“You give me choices, let me set the pace… it helps so much.”</p><p>"Samshine, I meant it when I said that I would do anything for you. I love you." Stroking Sam's cheek gently, he brushed his lips over the younger man's.</p><p>A shudder went through the younger man. “Would you… would you pay for me to… to see a therapist?”</p><p>The shaky tone had Gabriel hugging him again. "Of course, Samshine. We'll find a damn good one, okay?"</p><p>“I tried to see one here on campus. I just couldn’t open up.” Somehow, that didn't surprise Gabriel very much. "We'll find someone, love. I  promise, all right?"</p><p>“I believe you.” He laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder and closed his eyes. All of the trauma, all of the pain he had suppressed, it washed over him in painful waves.</p><p>Gabriel held him gently, kissing his hair. He didn't know what he could do to help, but he'd do whatever Sam asked of him.</p><p>Ash returned, this time with two men following behind him. "Sam, this is Ketch, that's Mick, his boyfriend. They used to work for MI6."</p><p>Sam blinked, clearly confused. “Okay… Hello?”</p><p>"Ash told me that you have a problem that needs to be taken care of." Mick sat, taking the beer from Ash. "Normally, we don't work pro bono, but we're willing to make an exception."</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.”</p><p>Ketch smirked, laying his arm around Mick's shoulders. "We're discussing the murder of your father."</p><p>“What? No! He’s still my father, and he’s not worth it.”</p><p>Gabriel stared at the two men, his jaw-dropping as he looked at Ash, who no longer seemed to be a simple student.</p><p>"Nothing would ever be traced to anyone," Mick assured him, patting Ketch's thigh.</p><p>“He’s not worth it,” Sam repeated softly. And he never wanted to be near his father again.</p><p>"But your brother is. John Winchester apparently booked a ticket for Wyoming. He flies out Thursday."</p><p>A painful knot formed in Sam’s gut. “No...”</p><p>Gabriel tensed, his eyes widening. "Fuck. How'd he find him?" But he knew. Castiel had set Dean up with a bank account.</p><p>“He can’t go near Dean! What if he tries to hurt him?”</p><p>"We will take care of it. Our problem is that he's dropped off the radar for now," Ketch told him in a posh British accent.</p><p>Sam shook his head. “Gabe, we have to call home.”</p><p>"Sam, you have school," Ash reminded him, his brow furrowing.</p><p>“And I’m not going to be able to focus until I know Dean knows the shit storm that’s coming.”</p><p>Gabriel pulled out his phone, handing it to Sam with Dean's number pulled up.</p><p>Nodding shakily, Sam took the phone and called his big brother.</p><p>Dean answered quickly, amusement in his voice. "Heya, short stack. Taking care of Sammy?"</p><p>“De, it’s Sam. We have to talk.”</p><p>"Sam?" Dean paused in making lunch for the hands. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p><p>“Dad knows you’re alive, Dean.” And that alone scared the hell out of Sam.</p><p>Exhaling slowly, the Marine forced himself to stay calm. "Is he coming here?"</p><p>“We think so. You have to leave.”</p><p>"Sammy, I can't just leave. I love Cas. I'm in love with him." Dean started to pace the kitchen a little. "What's going on? Why would... you don't think..."</p><p>“I don’t know, De. But if you won’t leave, Gabe and I will come back home.” He was sure that Gabriel would set up a flight.</p><p>"Sam! You're so damn close to graduation!" Fuck! He had to finish the meal. He made himself breathe, turning to finish up the meatballs subs.</p><p>Sam shook his head. He'd already lived long enough without his brother. “I can’t let you get hurt, or worse. I won’t.”</p><p>Ash looked up from his computer with a smirk. "Uh oh. Seems like the school is having some major computer issues."</p><p>Sam shot Ash a look. “And it seems our buddy Ash is sabotaging the school."</p><p>"...Fine. I want you safe, Sammy. I just..." Dean jumped as the screendoor banged, letting in his lover.</p><p>“I know, De. Love you.”</p><p>"I love you too. Guess we'll see you guys soon." He could do this. He just had to tell Cas what was going on.</p><p>Sam reluctantly ended the call and looked to Gabe. “We have to go home.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded, kissing Sam's jaw. "I know, love. I'll order tickets-"</p><p>"We're taking a private jet," Mick informed him, shaking his head.</p><p>The younger man felt his head spin. “I don’t need to pack. I have clothes at the ranch.”</p><p>"Then let's go." Ketch stood, looking at Ash. "I do trust that you will handle-"</p><p>“I got it,” Ash nodded, chugging the rest of his beer.</p><p>"We're going to the airport, then." Mick stood, nodding at Ash, "shall we?"</p><p>Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's. "We need to grab our things at the hotel. Five minutes."</p><p>“Move quickly.”</p><p>And they did. In less than an hour, they were in the air. Sam sat beside Gabe, looking restless and anxious.</p><p>Gabriel pulled him over, kissing him softly. "It's going to be okay. I promise."</p><p>“I just want to get there and make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>"I know, Samshine. You're not going to lose Dean." Stroking his fingers through Sam's soft hair, Gabriel sighed a bit. This day hadn't gone as planned, to say the least. He was still a bit in shock. Ketch and Mick were in the cockpit, flying the plane, of all fucking things.</p><p>Sam sank deeper into Gabe’s arms. “I can’t believe this is even happening.”</p><p>"I know. It's... alarming." Gabriel told him, shaking his head with a sigh.</p><p>The flight only took two hours, and soon they were touching down in an empty spot on Cas’s ranch. As soon as it was safe, Sam unbuckled himself and got up.</p><p>Dean looked over at Castiel, his brow furrowed. The rancher had been strangely quiet since he'd told him about his father coming, and their brothers. Dean wasn't even sure what to say to him.</p><p>Cas suddenly reached out, wrapping an arm around Dean.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean jumped a bit, looking over him. This wasn't how he wanted to have their day go after they'd finally made love. It'd been all stress.</p><p>“You know you’re safe with me, don’t you?”</p><p>"Cas... I'm more worried about you. About the ranch and Sammy." He leaned over into him, kissing his jaw after a moment.</p><p>Cas leaned into him as they watched the private jet touch down. “They’re here.”</p><p>"Yeah. Sammy's... he's got to be so damn upset."He slipped his arms around Castiel's waist, kissing his jaw to soothe himself.</p><p>“I can see why.” They hugged again.</p><p>Mick and Ketch were the first off of the jet, and Dean tensed as he saw the way they carried themselves. Sammy might not see it, but these two men were lethal.</p><p>Sam and Gabe were right behind them and Cas looked relieved.</p><p>Dean moved, hugging his brother tight. "Hey, Sammy." His younger brother looked exhausted, and Dean felt terrible.</p><p>Sam slung his arms around Dean, hugging him so tight he could barely breathe.</p><p>"Air- Sam, air!" Dean tapped his shoulder, trying to get him to loosen up.</p><p>“Sorry. I was so scared.” He reluctantly let Dean go.</p><p>Gabriel patted Sam, moving to hug Castiel. "Hey, Cassie."</p><p>"It's okay. Who are...?" Dean blinked, only to find Ketch smirking at him. </p><p>"He is a pretty one..."</p><p>“This is Arthur ketch, and that’s mick Davies. They’re helping us,” Sam explained, hugging his brother once more.</p><p>Dean hugged him back, shaking his head at the pretty comment. "So what are you? MI6?"</p><p>Mick blinked at the comment, raising a brow. "So obvious?"</p><p>"I did a few tours with some Brits. Hardcore bastards." The Marine explained, glancing at Castiel.</p><p>Cas gave a small nod and rested his hand on Dean’s back. “It’s nice to meet the two of you.”</p><p>Dean nodded, leaning into Castiel's small possessive gesture. "Follow us in back into the house."</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand and walked alongside the older man.</p><p>Gabriel squeezed his hand, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. "It's going to be okay.”</p><p>“I can’t lose Dean again...”</p><p>"I know, baby. I promise, you won't. I'll do everything in my power." They headed towards the house, and Gabriel struggled to think of something, anything that would help him to feel better.</p><p>“I know...” Sam kept looking at Dean as they walked into the house.</p><p>"Go get your brother, Samshine." Nudging his boyfriend, Gabriel leaned up to steal a kiss. "He's missed you too, and I'm sure he's going to be the big tough Marine otherwise."</p><p>“You’re right.” Sam squeezed him before hurrying over to Dean.</p><p>Dean looked up from where he was offering to get Ketch and Mick something to drink. He honestly wasn't sure what to say to them. "You two can stay in my cabin- er... well, it was mine..."</p><p>Leaning into Dean, Remy nosed at his palm, watching as Sam approached.</p><p>Cas nodded approvingly, kissing Dean’s temple. “Dean lived in the cabin for a while before joining me here. The two of you are welcome to use his cabin.”</p><p>"We need to go get the lay of the land out here," Ketch told him, shrugging a bit. "If you'll just tell us which cabin, we'll head out."He paused, then smirked, “By the way, that Impala of yours will be here within the hour.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, and he grinned. “Really? Thanks.”</p><p>"I will walk you out- give you the nickel tour." The veterinarian told them, winking at Sam before they headed out the door.</p><p>Cas absently rubbed his back and smiled at Sam. “Hello, Sam.”</p><p>“Hi, Cas.” Sam sat beside his big brother.</p><p>Dean pulled him close, hugging Sam to him. "Heya, Sammy. How you holding up?"</p><p>“You’re okay. That’s all I care about.”</p><p>"I can't believe that Ash hacked the school." He snorted softly, rubbing Sam's back.</p><p>“You know, he’s offered to help me graduate early.”</p><p>Dean raised a brow at his brother. "How's that, Sammy?"</p><p>The younger man looked guilty. “With hacking. But I said no.”</p><p>"You would." Shaking his head, Dean messed up his brother's mop of hair.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve gotten this far on my own!”</p><p>"I know." Dean smiled at him, then stood. "I'm proud of you. Do you want a beer?"</p><p>“Nah. I just want to hang out with you.”</p><p>"Well, we can do that." Dean glanced over at Castiel, leaning over to kiss him. "I get us all some water, then."</p><p>“I’ll get it.” Cas kissed Dean and stood up to get their waters.</p><p>Settling back in against his brother, he pushed Dean his hair back. "So... yeah... those two are pretty hardcore."</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>Dean was quiet for a long moment. He wasn't even sure what to say. "I don't know what to do. Dad... he was a Marine. He's going to do his damndest..."</p><p>“He’s not getting near you, Dean.”</p><p>"I don't care about me, I'm worried about everyone else. I can't stand..." he shook his head, sighing.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” Sam squeezed Dean’s hands tight.</p><p>"Yeah." He squeezed his brother's hand back. "I know." But anxiety curled in his belly and he felt ill.</p><p>Cas came back with water and he sat down with his boyfriend.</p><p>Hugging Castiel, Dean laid his head on his shoulder. "Dad's dangerous, Cas." He had to make sure that he understood how dangerous him being there was.</p><p>“I’ll keep you safe.” He had guns and knew hand to hand combat. He would kill to keep Dean safe.</p><p>"I... okay." He kissed him softly, cuddling against him. "This... I don't want anyone to get hurt."</p><p>“It won’t happen.”</p><p>"I... Cas, he's killed before. In the service, and now..." he felt sick as he spoke. "He could hurt you, the hands..."</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said sharply. “I won’t let it happen.”</p><p>Dean paused, looking up at Castiel. "It could, though, and I don't want you hurt because I love you." His father would kill anyone who got in the way, and Cas... he definitely was.</p><p>Cas’s eyes went wide with confusion and surprise. “You...”</p><p>"I... yes, Cas. I love you." How could he not know? Dean could remember a thousand different things that had been to express his love. He bit his lower lip, meeting Castiel's gaze.</p><p>Cas couldn’t form any words. Dean loved him? Truly loved him?</p><p>"Uh... yeah. So..." Dean turned to Sam, discomfort growing in him. "I changed your bedding and stuff, so-"</p><p>“Sam, can you give us a moment?” Cas finally managed.</p><p>Sam looked between the two and rose to his feet. “Of course. I’ll go put my bags up.”</p><p>Looking back at the rancher as his brother left the room, Dean took a slow breath. "Cas-"</p><p>The word was cut off when Cas kissed Dean deeply.</p><p>Dean gasped against his lips, his hands coming up to grip Castiel's shoulders. He didn't know what his lover was thinking, but it definitely seemed to be positive.</p><p>Cas climbed into Dean’s lap, kissing him heatedly.</p><p>Fuck- Castiel had kissed him in many ways, but never quite like this before. He moaned into his mouth, his hands sliding down to grip the dark-haired man's hips.</p><p>He was already getting so hard. How did Dean do this to him? He bucked his hips carefully.</p><p>"Bed, Cas- I... I want you inside of me, and..." They definitely couldn't do that, not there, when their brothers were home at least. His cock was already aching, and he ground against Castiel.</p><p>“You want me buried inside of you?” Cas growled into Dean’s ear.</p><p>"Yes, please- I <i>need</i> you, need your cock..." Well, fuck. He was already begging, and he'd barely been touched.</p><p>Nodding, Cas slid off of Dean’s lap after rubbing against him once more. Then he roughly pulled Dean to his feet.</p><p>Standing, Dean had to reach down and adjust his erection. "God, you're hot." He fucking loved when Castiel was in charge, dominating him.</p><p>“I am.” Cas gave Dean’s cock a squeeze. “And this is mine.”</p><p>Rocking his hips into Castiel's hand, Dean groaned. "I'm all yours- every inch of me, but especially my pleasure."</p><p>“Good. Go to our room. I will tell our brothers we are occupied.”</p><p>Nodding, Dean stepped back from him, his green eyes bright with desire. "Yes, Sir." He bit his lower lip, then slowly pulled it free of his teeth in a tantalizing move. He winked, heading for the bedroom.</p><p>Cas let out a low growl, wanting to chase and punish Dean for his tartness. He would soon enough.</p><p>Gabriel entered the house with Lucky at his heels, and he paused as he heard his brother growl. "Er... everything all right, Cassie?" He glanced around, "Where are Sam and Dean?"</p><p>“Sam is in your room. Dean is in our room and will be preoccupied for a while.”</p><p>"Preoc-" Raising a brow, Gabriel smirked a bit as he looked his brother over slowly, seeing the flush of arousal in his cheeks and the tent in his pants. "Ah. We'll just have to occupy ourselves, then."</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas nodded curtly to his brother before hurrying upstairs.</p><p>Dean frowned as he tried to figure out if Castiel would want him to strip off or not, then decided to hell with it. He would just get down to his panties. He kicked off his boots, then started to undress. He was going to enjoy Cas taking him apart.</p><p>“Look at you… so very eager for me.” Castiel said from the doorway, his blue eyes dark as they trailed over Dean’s body. His. Perhaps it was wrong, but the knowledge that Dean felt that he was his as well, and that he loved him… it made him feel even more possessive. And those panties… “I am going to fuck my good boy… but first I want to spank you in those pretty pink panties of yours. I think that you’d look delicious with a red ass.” He brought his hand down on Dean’s ass, watching the flesh bounce. “My ass, isn’t it Dean? You’re mine and no one else’s.”</p><p>Gasping at the sensation, Dean moaned as Castiel tugged him up to bend over the bed by his hair. This… this was perfect, and if the closest Cas could get to the words was this claiming? Dean was all for it. Being <i>his</i>, that claim was heady, especially given the steady rhythm Castel’s hand had started on his ass.</p><p>He moaned, pressing his face into the mattress only for Castiel to tug his hair and pull his face back.</p><p>“I want to hear it, Dean. Every little noise.” Castiel growled, letting go to return to spanking him. He varied the blows, raining them over his ass and thighs. Licking his lips after several long minutes, Castiel nudged the younger man up onto the bed. “Kneel in the middle and present for me.”</p><p>Dean felt like he was flying- too light but not, and everything just focused on Castiel. It took him a moment to hear him, and he nodded before moving to do what he was told. He could hear Castiel walking around- grabbing the lube.</p><p>“I have a paddle, Dean… I would like to try it.” Castiel told him, laying it on the bed where Dean could see it. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Focusing on the paddle, Dean nodded. “Please, Sir? I want it.” Maybe he’d worry about it later. Right now he’d beg for it.</p><p>“There’s my good boy…” Reaching out, he ran his hands over Dean’s warm ass, making a pleased sound. “So very good for me.”</p><p>Castiel watched Dean carefully, only using the paddle a few times on each cheek before he tugged the panties down beneath his cheeks. “I’m going to fuck you just like this… Show you exactly who that ass belongs to. You want that, don’t you?”</p><p>Dean whined as he felt Castiel blow over his entrance. “Yes, please… wanna be good for you, want you to fill me.”</p><p>“Mmm…” He did beg so prettily… Maybe he deserved a treat. Castiel licked over his entrance and then pushing his tongue inside. He moaned, feeling him tighten around his tongue.</p><p>It was impossible to stay quiet- Dean just couldn’t with Castiel’s hands on his hot cheeks, prying them apart and his tongue- holy fuck, he was in heaven, just feeling his <i>Sir</i>.</p><p>It felt like forever and then Castiel was slicking his fingers, pushing them deep inside of him. Humming, the rancher smirked. “Look at you… so ready for me.” He pushed a third finger inside, watching as Dean fucked himself back on them. “Do you want my cock, Dean?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please… need your cock,” He rasped, licking his lips. It’d taken him a moment to find the words.</p><p>“Whose ass is this, Dean? Who does this hole belong to?” Castiel growled, teasing Dean’s prostate as he fucked him with his fingers.</p><p>Dean whined, unable to help himself. “Yours, Sir, I’m yours…”</p><p>“You’re going to come in those pink panties of yours, Dean- I’m going to fuck you in them.” Pulling his fingers free, Castiel slicked his cock before moving in behind him.</p><p>“Please, Sir…” Dean bit his lower lip as he felt Castiel’s cock at his entrance. “I need it, I’m yours… need your cock, only yours.” He cried out as Castiel pushed inside, slow, steady, deep- and then out.</p><p>Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, sure that he’d be leaving marks as he started to fuck him. “That’s right, Dean… mine…”</p><p>Fucking himself back on Castiel’s cock, Dean let himself fly in that floating feeling that centered around Castiel and what he was doing to him. He knew it wasn’t going to take long- he was so pent up from everything.</p><p>Sliding his hand down Dean’s belly, Castiel stroked him through his panties- or he tried to. He must have shifted position just right because Dean was clamping down on him, gripping his cock in rhythmic pulses as he came. It was impossible not to come with him, and Castiel fucked him hard and fast only for his hips to stutter as he filled the younger man with his come.</p><p>Humming, Dean cuddled into Castiel and closed his eyes. Cas might not have said it back, but he had to love him… right?</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Later that evening, Sam awoke with his head on Gabe’s chest. He was wonderfully sore and content in his man’s arms.</p><p>Gabriel nuzzled his hair. "Mmm?" He stirred slowly, sensing his lover waking up.</p><p>The younger man smiled sleepily. “I’m so sore...”</p><p>"Sore? Was I too rough?" Running his hands over Sam's body, Gabriel frowned. What if he had hurt him?</p><p>“No. A good sore. Think you’ll have to kiss it better later.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed, the sound low in his throat. "Oh? I suppose that I could manage that." He stole a kiss from Sam, smiling against his lips. "Cas thinks Anna's pregnant."</p><p>“What?” Sam raised his head, surprised. “Gabe, if she is, Dean would die to have her foal!”</p><p>"Hush, brat. He's already getting Jezebel's." Amused at his lover's enthusiasm, Gabriel hugged him.</p><p>Sam squished Gabe tight. “He can’t stop talking about his foal. He already loves her so much.”</p><p>"Oof, Sam- you're going to squeeze me 'til I pop," he smirked at him, nipping at his jaw. "Then again, you already did that."</p><p>“I know. And you loved it.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed, pinching Sam's ass lightly. "Almost as much as my good boy did."</p><p>Sam grinned and met Gabe’s eyes. “I love it when you call me your Good boy.”</p><p>"I know that you do." Stealing a kiss, Gabriel debated making love to Sam again only to hear the dogs<br/>barking.</p><p>Sam huffed. “They’re going crazy.”</p><p>"Yeah." Gabriel's playful demeanor vanished, and he rolled out of his bed, grabbing his jeans from the day before. "Stay quiet, text Dean."</p><p>Worried, Sam obediently grabbed his phone and texted his brother.</p><p>Gabriel's phone rang, and he swore, silencing it before he crept towards the stairs. Dean was already there, creeping forward with a gun. The elder Winchester motioned for him to be quiet, only for the front door to be thrown open.</p><p>"Fire!" Cole screamed, racing for the barn, the dogs at his heels.</p><p>Cas ran after Cole, his heart pounding as the acrid smile hit his nose. “Fire! Everyone out!”</p><p>Gabriel raced towards the barn, then inside it to the horses. He started throwing open stalls. He registered Dean with him, and then there was a gunshot. The horses were panicking, the smoke already heavy in the air.</p><p>Everyone at the ranch ran outside, dropping everything to help the animals escape while the blaze grew.</p><p>Fuck! Dean jerked as pain raced through his side, and he jerked open Anna's stall door as another shot sounded, tearing a hole in the wood. There was a small explosion, and Gabriel fell.</p><p>Dean swore, running towards him. The horses seemed to be running free, and he knew he had to get Gabriel out. He lifted him over his shoulders and ran, hearing the loft start to come down.</p><p>The entire scene was chaos by the time fire and rescue arrived mere minutes later. Firefighters immediately began attacking the blaze while EMS fought to get with anyone who had injuries.</p><p>Gabriel was barely clinging to consciousness as blood streamed down his face. "S...Sam?"</p><p>One of the medics began assessing Gabe’s injuries. “What happened?” she demanded of Dean.</p><p>"There was an explosion by the back of the barn... I just carried him out. I couldn't..." Dean looked around for Sam.</p><p>Gabriel blinked at her, then passed out.</p><p>“Shit.” She began working on the unconscious man.</p><p>“Gabriel!” Sam came running toward them, his expression horrified.</p><p>"There was an explosion in the barn," Dean told him, looking around for Castiel. "Take care of him while I find Cas."</p><p>Sam fell to his knees, grabbing Gabe’s hand. “Gabe? Baby, talk to me.”</p><p>He stirred a bit, his whiskey-colored eyes unfocused. "S...Sam..."</p><p>“I’m here. I’m right here.” Fuck, he had caused all of this. He cupped Gabe’s cheek in his hand. “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>"We need to get him to the hospital. Are you going with him?" The paramedic asked, working on getting an IV set up.</p><p>“Yes. He’s my husband.”</p><p>Gabriel's mouth turned up at the corner, but they were loading him into the ambulance with Sam before he could think of a reply.</p><p>Spotting Castiel, Dean rushed over to his side. He was looking over the horses in the paddock, and Dean felt ill as he realized Anna wasn't there.</p><p>Remy barked at his side, but Dean ignored him, touching Castiel's shoulder.</p><p>Cas grabbed Dean, looking him over. “Dean? Are you hurt?” he barked.</p><p>"I... no." Yes, but not like Gabriel. The wound on his side was minor. "Cas, they're transporting Gabriel to the hospital. There was an explosion and I... I got him out. Have you seen Cole?"</p><p>“No! We got separated and... I can’t find him!”</p><p>Dean felt sick at the words, "He... I thought he was behind me, leaving the barn."</p><p>Remy barked, sniffing around with Chopin.</p><p>“Anna... he went after Anna.” The color drained from Cas’s face as he started running to the burning barn.</p><p>"Cas! No!" Dean chased after him, grabbing him back about thirty feet from the door. "You can't! Cas!"</p><p>“Let go of me, Dean! Cole!” Struggling against him, Castiel growled.</p><p>Dean yelped as Castiel's fist nearly swung at him. "You can't! It's going to come down!"</p><p>Even as he could see Dean's logic, Castiel couldn't stop. He had to help his friend. “He’s in there! I have to help him!”</p><p>There was a cracking sound and then the firefighters began screaming for everyone to get back. Dean tackled Castiel to the ground just as the barn collapsed.</p><p>“Cole!”</p><p>Grunting as Castiel shoved him off of him, Dean slowly sat up. "Cas, I'm sorry." This was all his fault. He'd dared to believe and it'd actually had killed someone, Gabriel was hurt...</p><p>Cas stared at the blaze, his jaw clenched. “This is your fault.”</p><p>What? Dean flinched, staring at Castiel. He hadn't said that, had he? "Cas-"</p><p>Struggling to his feet, the older man refused to look at Dean. Then he walked away.</p><p>Dean felt sick as he stared at the carnage around them, the safe home he'd treasured destroyed. His relationship... Castiel's love for him… Not that Castiel had ever said it. He’d never returned the words, not that it mattered. Dean’'d done this. Castiel was right. </p><p>He slipped a hand into his jeans, feeling the Impala's keys and his wallet. He'd just redressed in his clothing from the night before, intending on making a snack for them, when he'd heard the dogs start- then Sam's text... hell, he even had his boots on. </p><p>Dean watched Castiel walk off into the night and knew that he had to get out of there before anyone else got hurt because of him. He whistled for Remy and headed for Baby. A minute later, he was driving off of the ranch, his mirrors lit up by the emergency lights.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel looked at Sam, sighing. He had just gotten back from having an MRI. "Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>“No.” Sam was clinging to his hand. “I thought you were dead.”</p><p>"You called me your husband," Gabriel tried to change the subject to a happier one. "You proposing?" He was deeply worried that he hadn't heard anything from Castiel.</p><p>“Not yet, angel.” But he could see it. “I couldn’t let them take you without me.”</p><p>Pulling Sam down into a soft kiss, Gabriel held him close. "Any news?"</p><p>“I don’t know. My phone is back at the ranch.” He lovingly stroked Gabe’s hair.</p><p>"Mine too." Worry filled him as he thought of their brothers. "Sam, someone was shooting in the barn. I think Dean was hit."</p><p>“Damn it...” he ran his hand over Gabe’s stitched side. Never had he felt so torn between two people. He wanted to check on Dean, to know he was okay, but he needed to be with Gabe.</p><p>"Sammy, go call." Gabriel pointed to the phone by the bed. "I know Cassie's number by heart."</p><p>He looked at the phone longingly. “Baby...”</p><p>"I need to know too, Samshine. Call." Gabriel kissed him, then told Sam his brother's number.</p><p>Grabbing the phone, Sam eased into the bed with Gabe and called Cas.</p><p>Cas’s phone rang five or six times before he answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“Cas? It’s Sam.”</p><p>“Sam… is my brother okay?”</p><p>“He’s going to be fine. What about Dean? Where is he?”</p><p>There was a long silence. “I don’t know...”</p><p>His stomach twisted. “What do you mean you don’t know?”</p><p>Gabriel frowned, sitting up a little. "What's going on?" Sam's tone was distressed, and he reached out to touch him.</p><p>“I don’t know where he is.” Castiel finally said after a long moment.</p><p>“Cas… is he okay? The fire...”</p><p>“He was okay. Cole is… I think he’s dead. And Dean… it’s his fault.”</p><p>Sam’s heart started to race. “Where is he? Please, Cas, where is he?”</p><p>Grabbing the phone, Gabriel ignored the pain it caused him. "What's going on, Castiel? What's happened to Dean?"</p><p>“Gabriel? Thank God you’re okay.”</p><p>"Castiel! Where's Dean?! He was shot in the barn!" Gabriel growled the words, not sure what his brother was thinking.</p><p>Stunned, Cas disconnected the call. How was it so loud and quiet at the same time? The room swam a bit. He needed Lucky.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>The roads were a blur as Dean sped down them. He wasn't stupid, and he was sure that John would follow him. His first instinct was to go to Bobby, and he headed towards South Dakota before he could talk himself out of it. He was already nearing the state line, with Remy cuddled up against him. The Impala was filled with the scent of smoke and fire, and Dean struggled with every breath to forget Castiel's words. He was right, though... so he headed south, not wanting to hurt Bobby too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was released from the hospital early the next morning, and he and Sam ended up taking an Uber to the house. They hadn't heard from anyone, and Sam was about ready to climb the walls.</p><p>When they reached the ranch, Sam paid the driver and scooped Gabe up from the backseat. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>"Thanks, Sammich. Don't know what I would do without you." Gabriel sighed, snuggling into his doting boyfriend.</p><p>“You’ll never have to find out.”</p><p>Kissing Sam's jaw as the younger man carried him towards the house, Gabriel tried to focus on Sam's scent instead of that of the barn. It was still smoldering, the smoke drifting around the property. Then they were inside, with Chopin giving a lonely bark.</p><p>Sam gently placed Gabe on the couch, then moved to comfort Chopin. “Hey, buddy. It’s okay...”</p><p>"Cas?" Gabriel called, looking around the empty house from the couch.</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>Sam brought Chopin over to the couch.</p><p>"Samshine, can you get our phones? We can try and get a hold of our brothers?" Gabriel patted the couch, and Chopin crawled until he laid next to him. "That's my good boy, Chopin. I'm okay, yes I am..."</p><p>Sam grabbed their phones and gave Gabe his. “I’ll try Dean.”</p><p>"I'll wait to try Cas until after." He just hoped that Dean actually picked up- Castiel hadn't said what'd happened- but he had said something about it being Dean's fault. Gabriel just hoped that it was shock.<br/>
Fuck, if he'd said that to Dean…</p><p>Sam nodded and called Dean. “Please pick up, De.”</p><p>The line rang four times before it was finally answered, "Hey, Sammy." Dean swallowed hard, focusing on the road in front of him. The Impala ate up the miles- hell, he wasn't even sure what fucking state he was in at this point.</p><p>“Dean....” Sam wanted to cry in relief. “Where are you?”</p><p>Dean was quiet for a long moment. "Sammy, I'm gonna be out of touch for a while, okay? You guys are safer without me being there-"</p><p>“No, Dean! Please, don’t do that. I need you here.”</p><p>"Sammy, you have Gabriel for right now, and... I already cost Cas enough. I don't want you to be hurt too. I promise, I'll be in touch." His body was still sore from Castiel spanking him, then fucking him... telling him that he belonged to him. He never had said that he loved him back. He'd been so stupid, thinking that it was enough.</p><p>“Dean, please!” Sam begged, his voice breaking. “Please don’t leave me again.”</p><p>"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, Sammy. I love you." His voice cracked and Dean hung up the phone before he had to hear his little brother cry anymore. This was already one of the hardest things that he'd ever done.</p><p>Devastated, Sam stared down at his phone. A tear ran down his cheek.</p><p>"Fuck, Samshine..." Moving slowly because of his injuries, Gabriel hugged him close. "I've got you, love."</p><p>“He left me,” the younger man said hoarsely.</p><p>Fuck. And somehow, Gabriel knew that his brother had been the one to cause it- saying that this was Dean's fault. "We'll find him. We'll get Ash to track him, or Mick and Ketch."</p><p>Sam was beyond crushed but he carefully curled into Gabe. “I can’t lose him. Not again.”</p><p>"I know, Samshine. I promise, we're going to get him back, okay?" Hugging Sam as close as he could, Gabriel rubbed his back.</p><p>Sam hugged Gabe gently. “Don’t leave me too...”</p><p>"Shh... never, Baby. I am yours. Always." Gabriel tilted Sam's head up, kissing him softly.</p><p>Returning the kiss, Sam softly stroked Gabe’s hair. “I love you...”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel leaned into his hand, then sighed. "I should call Cassie. Figure out what's going on here."</p><p>Sam nodded and laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder.</p><p>Grabbing his phone, Gabriel placed the call to his brother.</p><p>Cas answered after two rings. “Gabriel?”</p><p>Relieved, Gabriel relaxed a bit, nuzzling against Sam. The phone was on speaker. "Castiel, where are you?"</p><p>“I’m...” there was a painful pause. “I’m looking for Cole’s body.”</p><p>"Cassie... that's not safe." Even though he was sure that the firefighters and coroner would be doing the actual searching, it still put him by the barn. "What about the horses? Where's Lucky? Chopin's freaked out."</p><p>There was another shuddering breath. “I haven’t found them.”</p><p>"Them? Cassie... you need to come inside. Get some rest." He didn't mention Dean, trying to calm himself by stroking Sam's hair.</p><p>“I can’t...” he tried to muffle a sob. “I have to find Lucky.”</p><p>"Cas, I am coming to get you." Gabriel sat up, hiding a wince. He'd been afraid of this- Castiel didn't handle emergencies well after he'd lost his family. "Take a breath."</p><p>Sam gently held Gabe still. “Cas, Gabe is hurt. I’ll come to you.”</p><p>“Sam? You don’t have to.”</p><p>"Just go get him, Samshine. I'm staying on the phone, Cassie." Fuck, he hated this! What was he even supposed to do?!</p><p>Sam slid from under Gabe and headed for the door.</p><p>"Cassie, talk to me. Tell me five things that you can hear." He'd use sight but knew that their home looked grim right now.</p><p>“I can’t do this, Gabe.” The younger man was bordering on panic. “I can’t.”</p><p>"Cassie, yes you can. Breathe for me, please. I... I need you to tell me five things that you feel, right now." Gabriel climbed slowly to his feet, going to get Castiel's medication for his anxiety.</p><p>Cas was in tears when Sam reached him, and Sam gently took the phone. “Gabe? I’ve got him, baby.”</p><p>"Get him to the house. I have his medicine ready." Falling back into his emergency mode, Gabriel made the order simple. He could do this- he'd taken care of his little brother forever.</p><p>“Okay. Love you.” Sam gently took Cas’s arm, and he was grateful when the rancher didn’t fight him.</p><p>Waiting by the open door with water and the pills, Gabriel watched as his lover slowly guided Castiel over to him. "Here, Cassie. Swallow these down, then I am getting you cleaned up and into bed."</p><p>Clearly in a fog, Cas took the pills and swallowed them with a gulp of water.</p><p>"Take this, Samshine." Gabriel handed Sam the water, then guided his brother towards his bedroom. He managed to get him undressed, showered, then into some PJ pants before he tucked him into bed. The world spun a bit as he straightened, and his head pounded. "I'm right here, Cassie."</p><p>Cas rolled onto his side as Sam came up behind Gabe and held him.</p><p>“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispered into Gabe’s ear.</p><p>Leaning into Sam, Gabriel watched his brother until he was sure that he was sleeping. "I have to get Charlie to check over the horses. Make plans for the new barn, and-"</p><p>“No,” Sam said firmly. “Right now, all you’re going to do is lie down. I’ll call Charlie and help with the horses.”</p><p>Shock filled the older man. Sam had never used such a tone with him before, though Gabriel supposed that it did make sense... he'd do the same if Sammy was hurt. "Fine, if you insist. Keep me posted, okay?"</p><p>“Of course.” He tenderly kissed Gabe and stroked his hair. “Lie down with Cas. I’ll text you.”</p><p>"I love you, Samshine." Gabriel hugged him close, sighing. "Be safe. Check-in with Mick and Ketch."</p><p>“I will. And I love you more than you know.” He kissed Gabe again and waited for him to lie down. Then he left the house.</p><p>Ketch was leaning against the porch railing, poking at his phone. "Your brother's one smart bastard. He found the first tracker on the Impala and disabled it."</p><p>“Damn it, Dean...” Sam looked to Ketch. “What can we do?”</p><p>"Well, Mick's tracker is still in place in the gas tank. Don't worry, it won't harm the car, but it was one of the few places that he wouldn't be easily able to check. He's in Iowa, for now." Watching Sam, he cleared his throat. "They found Cole. He was apparently killed in the explosion. No other bodies, human or animal were found."</p><p>“Shit... that’s going to kill Cas.”</p><p>"I thought as much." The Brit pushed a hand through his hair, then cleared his throat. "I don't think that Dean's going to come back here. Not to Wyoming, at least, even after we handle your father."</p><p>The younger man shook his head. “Then... then I’ll go with him.”</p><p>"And what of Gabriel?" Ketch laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Dean's blaming himself for all of this, and Castiel told him it was his fault, just before Dean left." He didn't see the two men being able to repair their relationship, not after that. Dean had just nodded, accepting the blame. He'd only seen that much, rushing to help with the animals, but it'd been enough.</p><p>“I love Gabriel. More than anything. But... Dean is my brother.”</p><p>"You need to stop and breathe first. Gabriel needs you, Dean's in Iowa somewhere, and we need to handle your father. How about we get Castiel's head on straight and go from there." Ketch sighed. This emotional stuff was Mick's area.</p><p>“I can’t wait. I need to help Dean.” Sam pulled away from ketch.</p><p>"So you're going to abandon Gabriel?" Growling, Ketch pushed him back. "You're less of a man than I thought you were, Winchester. Mick and I will handle your father. Wait forty-eight hours." He turned, leaving the porch.</p><p>Crushed, Sam looked at the house for a long minute before he walked to Gabe’s truck.</p><p>He had to help his brother.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket, <i>Thank you for helping out today. Idk what I'd do without you. Love you!</i></p><p>Pausing at the truck, Sam stared at his phone before he slowly began typing. <b>I love you more than anything, Gabe. Never doubt that.</b> He hit send and climbed into the truck.</p><p>There was something about Sam's reply that stopped Gabriel from smiling, and then he heard his truck's door. He swallowed hard and knew that he'd be doing the same. He couldn't even be mad. He slipped from the bed, trying to breathe as he heard the engine start. <i>Credit card is in the glove box, along with my handgun. You better come back to me.</i> he stared at his phone before he finally hit send. He had too much to do to dwell on it. Straightening his shoulders, the oldest Novak headed outside. He had a ranch to run, injured or not.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Dean was exhausted as he pulled into a shitty little hotel in bum-fucked God only knew where. He couldn't sleep, though. He kept dreaming about Castiel telling him it was his fault, he didn't get to Gabriel in time, and he exploded along with all of the men, and the little girl on his mission. His thoughts were barely linear, it seemed, and he needed proper sleep. He didn't use any of the cards Castiel had given him- he was using the money from when he'd gotten paid at the clinic and just squirreled it away. He glanced over at Remy, petting the dog, who was sticking close to his side.</p><p>It took Sam a day of driving and Mick’s help, but finally, he pulled into a rundown motel where he quickly spotted the Impala. He parked the truck and got out, stalking over to the door of the room where he knew Dean was hiding. “Dean!” He slammed his hand on the door.</p><p>Jerking, Dean heard his brother's voice. Great. Auditory hallucinations, now. He pressed a hand to his head, then jumped as Remy raced over to the door, barking and wagging. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his gun. "Sammy?"</p><p>“Open this damn door!”</p><p>"What's our code word?" It could be Sam or a recording. Fuck. Dean knew that he was being paranoid but he couldn't take chances.</p><p>Sighing, Sam pressed his head to the door. “Poughkeepsie.”</p><p>Dean relaxed, finally jerking the door open. "Sammy, what are you doing here?" He stepped back so that Sam could enter.</p><p>“You tell me. My boyfriend is hurt and needs me with him, but I went after my brother because even after swearing he’d never abandon me, he fucking disappears!”</p><p>Growling, Dean jerked him inside and slammed the door behind him, locking it. "I fucking got Cole killed! Anna... Lucky, I didn't see either of them! Castiel's right, it's my fault, and I can't get anyone else hurt," his voice cracked, and the older man set his gun down on the table, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.</p><p>Barking, Remy nudged into him insistently.</p><p>“So you ran again? Dean, you can’t run from this!”</p><p>"What was I supposed to do?!" Dean's knees practically gave out, and he sat hard on the edge of the bed, sobbing softly. He just needed to sleep.</p><p>Shaking his head, Sam urged Remy onto the bed with Dean. Then he sat down in the stiff chair by the bed.</p><p>"He hates me," he mumbled softly, wiping half-heartedly at his face. "You should have stayed in Wyoming."</p><p>“You’re my brother,” Sam said simply.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Dean looked over at him, then gave a small nod. "We'll go back, then. I didn't quit with Charlie, but..." He sighed, moving to lay down on the bed. "We'll have to figure out Dad, first..."</p><p>Relieved, Sam curled up in the chair and kicked off his shoes. “Good. I was gonna drag you back anyway.”</p><p>Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head a little. He'd have to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't see Castiel again. Not when he hated that he could still feel his touch on his body.</p><p>Pulling out his phone, Sam began texting Gabe.<b> Found Dean. We’re both safe. Bringing him home.</b></p><p><i>Good, baby. I miss you. Stay safe, okay?</i> the message came moments later.</p><p>
  <b>I will. I love you so, so much, Gabriel. So much it hurt at times.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Same, baby. I love you so damn much.</i>
</p><p>A picture came through of Gabe and Cas snuggled together and Sam’s heart swelled. He looked to his big brother.</p><p>Dean had dropped off into an exhausted sleep, his brow was drawn together into a scowl. The German shepherd had his head laid on his chest, looking thoroughly depressed.</p><p>Sam gently rubbed Remy’s head. “Good boy,” he whispered.</p><p>Remy huffed, pressing his nose into Sam's hand for a moment.</p><p>
  <i>How's Dean doing?</i>
</p><p>Sighing, Sam dialed Gabe’s number.</p><p>"Hey, Samshine." Speaking quietly, Gabriel moved quietly away from his brother. He was exhausted, and his head definitely wasn't pleased with how hard he'd been busting his ass. The plans were already going into the new barn. The horses were all doing well, though they obviously seemed to miss Anna, Cas and... He cut off the thought, sighing softly.</p><p>“Hi, angel.” Sam stood up and walked into the bathroom. “I’m so sorry I left you.”</p><p>"Don't, Sam. I get it." He couldn't even blame him. Not really. "I'd have done the same. "How's Dean?"</p><p>“He’s...bad. But I convinced him to come back.” Sam blew out a heavy breath. “Have you found Anna or Lucky?”</p><p>"Not yet. Cassie's... I've been keeping him pretty medicated. Probably will until the new barn's finished." Gabriel scrubbed his hand over his face. "They weren't in the old barn. The hands went through the wreckage with a fine-tooth comb, looking for them."</p><p>“Could they be alive?” Sam didn’t want to hope, but...</p><p>"They could. The hands want to go searching, but it's... We've been busy. What do you mean, Dean's bad? What's going on?" Pacing a bit, the veterinarian moved to get himself a drink from the fridge.</p><p>“He blames himself for Cole.”</p><p>"Oh." Grabbing a soda from the fridge, Gabriel poured it over a glass of ice. That couldn't be good. Dean didn't talk about his time in the service- hell, he barely acknowledged it. "What can I do?"</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything you can do until we get home.” Sam’s voice became small. “I want to be home with you.”</p><p>"I know, baby. You will be soon, okay? I will have Mick drive the truck up since he's hanging around anyway. You can get the Impala and drive Dean home." Gabriel paused, biting his lower lip. "Think he'll come to the ranch?"</p><p>“I don’t know. But I’m coming home to you.” And he was never going to leave Gabe again. “Don’t overexert yourself. And take all of your meds.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed softly, sipping his drink as he sat at the table. "I will, Samshine. I just want my Good Boy to take care of himself too."</p><p>“I will.” Sam suddenly felt devastatingly exhausted. “I wish I could hold you.”</p><p>"I know, baby. Go get into bed. Call me in the morning, okay? I'm pretty damn exhausted." He didn't even want to finish his drink.</p><p>“I will. Love you.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine. Sweet dreams, okay?" Gabriel swallowed hard before he hung up.</p><p>Sam let out a shaky sigh before he got cleaned up. Then he crashed with his brother, too tired to even change his clothes.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXx</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Cas awoke feeling sick to his stomach. For a moment he couldn’t understand why, and he reached for Dean. “Dean…”</p><p>"He's not here, Cassie." Opening his eyes, Gabriel pushed his hair from his face and sat up. "He left a few days ago, remember?" He leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing Castiel's anxiety meds and handing him one, along with a bottle of water. "Take that."</p><p>Suddenly everything came flooding back. Cas rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up.</p><p>"Fuck." Setting down the water, Gabriel grabbed the pill from the bed before following his brother. "Come on, Cassie. Just let it out." He crouched down, rubbing his back.</p><p>Cas groaned and wretched again, nearly crying. “Dean...”</p><p>"Shh... he's okay," ish. Gabriel didn't mention what Sam had told him. It wouldn't help him right now.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” finally his stomach was empty and he slumped back against the bathtub.</p><p>Grabbing the medication and the water, Gabriel handed them to his brother. "Rinse your mouth out and take that. It'll help."</p><p>He wanted to protest but he simply didn’t have the strength. After rinsing his mouth out, he took the pills and swallowed them.</p><p>Gabriel sat down on the closed toilet after cleaning up from Castiel throwing up and flushing. "You should know that they didn't find Lucky or Anna in the barn. The new one will be up by Friday. I have that Amish family from out of town doing it."</p><p>Cas shuffled over and rested his head in his brother’s lap. “They’re gone,” he managed, trembling.</p><p>"Shh... we don't know that, Cassie." He gently stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair like he'd done since he was little. "They could come back."</p><p>“They won’t… they’re gone… like...”</p><p>"Cas, stop. Breathe." He didn't know what to tell his brother about Dean, about how hurt he was. "Why don't we go visit the horses? They miss you."</p><p>“I can’t.” He pressed closer to Gabe. “Cole… he didn’t have a family...”</p><p>"I know." Gabriel sighed, rubbing Castiel's back. "His funeral is on Friday. I thought that we could bury him with Amelia and Claire."</p><p>The younger man sobbed again. “He would have... wanted that...”</p><p>"Yeah," swallowing hard, Gabriel felt a tear slip down his cheek. He didn't know what to say to Castiel to comfort him.</p><p>“He loved me,” Cas finally confessed. “He was in love with me and I could only be his friend.”</p><p>"I know, kiddo. That's not your fault, though, and Cole was just happy that you were happy, I think. Even if he was jealous." It had been far too easy to see it in Cole's eyes when he watched Castiel.</p><p>“I didn’t mean... I didn’t...”</p><p>"Didn't mean what?" Sometimes it was better to let Cas get out his fears so he could address them.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to hurt him... I just... Dean came along...”</p><p>"And that happens. Cole was okay with you being in love. I promise- hell, he told me as much when I was checking Jezebel." He started to gently massage Castiel's shoulders.</p><p>“But Dean’s gone...” and he was alone again.</p><p>Sighing, Gabriel thought for a moment. He felt like there was no good answer. "Sam's bringing him back, Cassie. You just have to figure out how to apologize."</p><p>“He won’t forgive me.” And suddenly a dam broke in Cas’s chest. He sobbed, his entire body shaking.</p><p>"Okay, let it out, Kiddo. I'm right here, okay?" Gabriel held him close, moving to sit on the floor with him</p><p>“Gabe...” Cas tried to push closer to him.</p><p>"I've got you, Cassie." Gabriel rocked him gently, rubbing his back. "We're going to figure it out. Get the ranch back in order, and get your man back."</p><p>Exhausted, Cas could only nod as he cried.</p><p>It seemed like hours before Castiel was done crying, and Gabriel coaxed him to his feet. "I know you're tired kiddo, but I want you to come see the horses, okay?"</p><p>“I don’t think I can...” Anna wasn’t there. How could he?</p><p>"You can, and you will." Gabriel moved, getting out clothing for both of them. "Get dressed, Cassie."</p><p>As they dressed, Chopin slowly came into the room. He looked sad and his tail was tucked between his legs.</p><p>"Want to go outside, Chopin?" Gabriel moved, scratching the dog's ears. "I can give you some chicken for lunch, hm?"</p><p>He let out a soft whine and nudged Cas’s hand.</p><p>Cas dropped to his knees and hugged Chopin gently. “Hey, buddy...”</p><p>Gabriel handed Castiel a bag of liver treats he had made for the dogs. "Give him a bunch. He needs to eat."</p><p>“Hear that, buddy? You need some food.” He opened the treats.</p><p>The dog sniffed the treats, then just cuddled against Castiel, uninterested.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart. Please?” Cas pulled out a treat.</p><p>It took some coaxing, but Chopin finally ate the treat. Gabriel relaxed a bit, relieved to see it only to hear the screen door slam open and someone enter loudly.</p><p>Startled, Cas jumped up. “Dean?”</p><p>Chopin sniffed the air and began barking excitedly, racing downstairs. Blinking, Gabriel followed Castiel after the dog.</p><p>They hurried downstairs, and suddenly Cas gasped and yelled for his brother. “Gabe!”</p><p>Anna was standing in the middle of the kitchen, nibbling an apple from the fruit bowl while Lucky mowed down on the food that Chopin had ignored.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" Grinning, Gabriel rushed forward to look them over.</p><p>“Anna!” Cas laughed tearfully as he reached out to touch his girl. “Anna, you’re okay...”</p><p>She snorted, nuzzling against him before she went back to helping herself to the fruit bowl.</p><p>He wanted to cry as he stroked her mane. Then he saw Lucky and he dropped to his knees. “Lucky!”</p><p>Barking, Lucky tore away from Gabriel, running over to Castiel and bowling him over.</p><p>Cas threw his arms around his dog. “Gabe, They’re okay!”</p><p>"They seem okay, maybe a bit dehydrated, but..." Gabriel smoothed his hand over Anna's mane. “I can’t believe this.. he scratched Lucky’s head. “You’re okay.”</p><p>Lucky licked his face, sitting on Castiel's lap.</p><p>Tears began falling from Cas’s eyes as he snuggled the sweet dog. “Lucky...”</p><p>Gabriel moved, starting to fill the sink so that Anna could get a drink. He'd caught his brother doing it many a time in the past when he didn't think Gabriel would find out. "Here, Anna, love."</p><p>Chuffing softly, Anna made her way to the sink and began greedily drinking the water.</p><p>"That's a good girl, aren't you?" Patting her side, Gabriel began looking her over. "Cassie, get Lucky some water and more food."</p><p>Nodding, Cas shakily stood up and got more food and water for his sweet dog.</p><p>After a while, Gabriel insisted on taking Anna back outside, much to the pouting of his brother.</p><p>Anna followed Gabe outside, sniffing at his shirt insistently.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, baby girl, I have some treats for you." He smiled, grabbing his phone to snap a picture of her, and Lucky, who was at her side. Chopin was following as well, determined not to lose his friend.</p><p>Cas soon followed them, clearly not eager to be separated.</p><p>Sending the picture to Sam, Gabriel added a quick <i>I love you! Look who let themselves into the house! </i></p><p>Immediately Sam’s face popped up on the screen, and Gabe gladly answered. “Gabe! Are they okay?”</p><p>"Hey, Samshine! They're great. Cassie's putting Anna in with the other horses now." The Veterinarian was too happy to stop the grin from spreading over his face.</p><p>“Thank god. We should be home tonight. We left the motel a few hours ago.”</p><p>"I'm not going there, Sammy." Dean sounded tired as he drove the Impala and more than a little heartbroken. "Charlie said that I could stay with her."</p><p>Sam tried not to look too upset. “I’ll get Dean settled. I miss you, angel.”</p><p>"I miss you too, Samshine. I promise..." He mouthed the words, "I'll talk to Cas," since Dean couldn't see the camera. His brother needed to pull his head out of his ass and grovel.</p><p>Sam nodded and blew his lover a kiss. “Love you.”</p><p>"I love you too, Baby. I'll see you soon, all right?" He smirked a little as he watched Sam's lips purse into a kiss. "I'm going to ride my Good Boy like he's a stallion." He winked, blowing a kiss back at him.</p><p>God, he missed his man. Sam reluctantly ended the call.</p><p>Gabriel spotted Castiel spoiling the horses, walking over to poke him in the shoulder. "You need to figure out what the fuck you're doing to make this up to Dean."</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>"He's going to Charlie's." Sighing, Gabriel pushed his hair back. He couldn't fix this for his brother, and he didn't know what to do to help him. "Cas, what happened?"</p><p>“I… I said it was his fault...”</p><p>Gabriel stared at his brother, horrified. No wonder Dean was a mess. Especially after he'd told them about that little girl.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking.” Cas tried to blink back tears.</p><p>Clearly. Gabriel didn't say it, though. He sighed, shaking his head a little bit, moving to hug his brother. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>Cas tensed, not wanting to be comforted. He didn’t deserve it.</p><p>"Cassie..." Gabriel pulled back, looking at his brother. "You can work this out." He wasn't sure how, but... it had to happen, right?</p><p>“He doesn’t want me. Can’t blame him.”</p><p>"You are being a stubborn idiot." Growling the words, Gabriel whirled away to get to work. He had a lot to do until he saw Sammy later.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Dean pulled into Charlie's driveway, biting his lip as he saw the redhead sitting outside on the porch.</p><p>Sam and Dean arrived at Charlie’s home just after ten. Sam parked but didn’t kill the engine. “De, you should come home.”</p><p>"It was made pretty damn clear to me that it's not my home." He felt sick, bile burning the back of his throat.</p><p>Seeing the men talking in the car, Charlie sipped her tea. She knew the situation wasn't good.</p><p>“He was hurting and grieving. I can’t believe that he truly blames you for this.”</p><p>Fisting his hands, Dean looked down at them. "It doesn't matter, Sam. I told him, I tried to warn him. He swore it was fine, and..." he scoffed, the sound bitter.</p><p>“He loves you. I know he does.”</p><p>"Really? Cause I told him. He fucked me into the bed, spanked me, told me I was his and-" his voice broke, and Dean shoved the emotion down, his jaw tightening. "You didn't see him." It was hearing his Dad all over again.</p><p>“And you told me you wouldn’t leave me again, but you did. We’re human. We fuck up.”</p><p>"Dad could <i>kill</i> you, Sam! I was coming back! It's... it's not the fucking same thing, so don't pretend it is. What would you do if Gabriel did something like this? If it was... if you went through what <i>I</i> went through-" Dean broke off, trying to calm down. He was pale, sweating as he looked at his brother, anxiety filling him. John could kill everyone.</p><p>Swearing, Sam unbuckled himself and leaned over, grabbing Dean in a tight hug.</p><p>Dean's skin was almost feverish as Sam brushed against him. Still, he hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve got you, De. I’m here.”</p><p>"I'm not... I don't feel good, Sammy." He managed after a long moment.</p><p>Charlie knocked on the passenger side window, frowning as she saw Dean. Jerking open the door, she pressed a hand to his forehead. "Fuck. Dean, did you get hurt in the barn?"</p><p>He looked at her, shrugging a bit. "Think I got shot, and there was... when Gabriel got hurt, there was an explosion." He'd been more worried about the others.</p><p>Swearing, Sam buckled Dean in. “I’m taking him to the ER, Charlie.”</p><p>"I'll call Gabriel and Castiel. It's going to be all right, okay? Tell him to look for Septicemia, okay?" Charlie stepped back, shutting the door before she hurried to the house.</p><p>"Sammy, I'm okay. It's not a big deal," He told him, flushing a bit.</p><p>“Shut up, Dean.” Sam threw the impala into reverse and headed for the closest hospital.</p><p>"Be careful with my Baby!" The older Winchester glared at him as he whipped the car around. Honestly, they were overreacting. He'd been meaning to clean the wound again, but he'd been running-</p><p>He jumped as Remy licked at his back, pressing as close as he could get with his paws on the back of the seat.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and focused on the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You need to eat something, Castiel." Setting down a sandwich in front of his brother, the elder Novak moved to complete his own meal- well, the sandwich he'd shoved together. It wasn't fancy, but it was food, and quick and easy to eat.</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, Gabe.” He looked at his watch again</p>
<p>"Castiel, eat the sandwich, please." There. It was cordial and he wasn't yelling. The stress was palpable in the room, though Lucky and Chopin were trying to cheer up Castiel. That, or beg for food.</p>
<p>Cas rubbed his sweet dogs and sipped his water. “I’m really not hungry.”</p>
<p>"You haven't eaten in forever. Eat. Now. I swear to fuck, I will smoke your ass up and give you the munchies." That bland, disinterested tone had him scowling, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Cas rested his head in his hands. “I can’t...”</p>
<p>"...Fuck." Gabriel moved, hugging his brother. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I am. I just... I'm so worried about you."</p>
<p>Cas struggled for a moment before slumping against his brother. “I hate myself...”</p>
<p>"You need to try and talk to Dean. Resolve this. It's not going to get any better if you don't, kiddo." He rubbed his back gently, kissing his hair.</p>
<p>As he said that, his phone lit up with Charlie’s face.</p>
<p>"What the hell? Hold on, Cassie." Grabbing his phone, Gabriel put it on speaker. "Charlie, what's up?" He assumed that it was an emergency at the clinic.</p>
<p>“Gabe, Sam asked me to call. Dean was hurt in the fire and I think he has septicemia.”</p>
<p>"Are they on the way to the ER? Which hospital?" Moving, Gabriel grabbed his keys and his wallet. "Come on, Castiel, we're going." No way in hell was he letting his boyfriend do this alone.</p>
<p>“Saint Mary’s. Sam’s really shaken up.”</p>
<p>Cas grabbed his own wallet and put his shoes on.</p>
<p>"We'll be there ASAP." Thank fuck Gabriel still had his Camaro, tucked safely in the garage, since Mick hadn't dropped off his truck yet. Hanging up, Gabriel hit a few buttons on his keys, turning on the lights to the garage and opening the big door. "Get in, Cassie, and you'd better buckle up."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas got into the passenger seat while Gabe hurried to the other side. Dean had to be okay.</p>
<p>The car roared out of the driveway and down the road. The normally thirty-minute drive took fifteen. Gabriel parked the car, turning it off quickly. "Let's go, Cassie."</p>
<p>Cas jumped out Of the car and followed Gabe into the hospital, worried.</p>
<p>Gabriel entered the waiting room, sending a text to his boyfriend that they were there. He didn't think they'd just be allowed in the back.</p>
<p>Sam appeared a few minutes later and dove into Gabe’s arms. “Gabe.”</p>
<p>"Shh, baby. I'm right here, Samshine." Holding him tight, Gabriel ran his arms over his tall boyfriend. "Do you know what is going on?"</p>
<p>“He’s got a bad fever. They wouldn’t let me stay with him.”</p>
<p>"Okay." He kissed his temple, then squeezed his hand. "Let's sit down, okay? I am sure they will say something soon."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Cas rushed through the double doors. He had to find Dean.</p>
<p>"Sir! You can't be in here!" A nurse moved to stop him. "Who are you looking for?"</p>
<p>“My husband,” Cas snapped. “Dean Winchester. Where is he?”</p>
<p>"Ah, of course. Your husband is being admitted with sepsis. He apparently didn't seek treatment after being wounded in the barn fire." She nodded to him, then at another nurse. "John will take you to his room."</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Cas followed John to the room where Dean was resting.</p>
<p>Dean was hooked up to a bunch on monitors, and at least one IV. He'd been given something to help his PTSD, John explained.</p>
<p>Cas nodded as he sat down beside Dean’s bed. “I’m going to stay with him.”</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr. Winchester." he smiled, then slipped from the room.</p>
<p>Sighing shakily, Cas waited for the door to close. Then he leaned over and tenderly ran his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “Dean... I’m sorry,” he breathed.</p>
<p>Blinking his eyes open groggily, Dean stared at him. "Cas?" He wasn't dreaming again, was he?</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes filled with tears. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Dean moved to sit up a bit, pulling away. "What are you doing here? Where's Sammy?"</p>
<p>“The staff made him leave, but they met me stay.” After he'd lied, but he'd worry about that later.</p>
<p>"What?" Castiel hadn't answered his first question, and Dean frowned in confusion. "Cas, that doesn't make sense. I don't..."</p>
<p>“Shh...” Cas gently pushed him back against the pillows. “You have to rest.”</p>
<p>Convinced he was dreaming now, as there was no way Castiel would be here, let alone being so tender, Dean sighed. He might as well do as he was told.</p>
<p>Sighing, Cas kissed Dean’s temple. “I... I love you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head a bit, closing his eyes. He needed a better dream. This one didn't even make sense.</p>
<p>Cas kissed him again and gently took Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket. <i>Wtf, Castiel?! Where are you?!</i></p>
<p>Pulling out his phone with his free hand, Cas managed to type out a response. <i><b>With Dean.</b></i></p>
<p>His phone lit up with Gabriel's face and number as he called him.</p>
<p>Cas answered quietly. “Gabe?”</p>
<p>"Explain, Cas. Now." Gabriel hugged Sam to him, making sure he could hear the call too.</p>
<p>“I told them he’s my husband. They gave him painkillers and something for his PTSD.”</p>
<p>Gabriel scrubbed his hand over his face, sighing. "Cassie... is he even awake?"</p>
<p>“He was, for a minute. I’m not leaving him.”</p>
<p>Looking at Sam, Gabriel raised a brow. "What do you think, Samshine?" It was his brother that was in the hospital.</p>
<p>“I want to be with him...”</p>
<p>"I know, baby. We're going to make it so you can be." He kissed his forehead, then rubbed Sam's back. "Come on. If he's in his own room, we might be able to get in. Cas, What's the room number?"</p>
<p>“241. Just be quiet. He finally fell asleep.”</p>
<p>Honestly, it was easier for them to get into Dean's room than it probably should have been. Opening the door, Gabriel let Sam inside before entering himself.</p>
<p>Cas was still by Dean’s side, holding his hand. “Hey,” he whispered to Gabe and Sam.</p>
<p>Gabriel pushed Sam gently into a chair, moving to sit on the rolling stool next to him. "Did they list his injuries?"</p>
<p>“No. They just said he was hurt in the fire and that he’s septic.”</p>
<p>Grabbing the chart from the end of the bed, Gabriel flipped through it. "Apparently it's the gunshot on his side that is infected. He didn't clean it properly, and he's got some other contusions and lacerations..."</p>
<p>Guilt washed over Cas anew. He couldn’t help kissing Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Putting the chart back, Gabriel leaned into Sam. "He's going to be all right. They've got him on some intense meds, but..." Septicemia was serious, but Gabriel knew that Dean was stubborn.</p>
<p>Sam pulled Gabe into his lap and wrapped his arms around the older man.</p>
<p>Snuggling into Sam, Gabriel kissed his hair. "You okay, baby?" He desperately wanted to make him feel better.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted,” he replied softly. He just wanted to hold his man and close his eyes.</p>
<p>"Shh... rest then, okay? Dean's going to sleep for a while." Gabriel kissed him softly, guiding Sam's head to his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mm...” Sam snuggled Gabe closer and let his eyes close.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Waking slowly, Dean was confused for a long moment. He blinked at the monitors, then realized that his hand was being held.</p>
<p>Cas was dozing beside him, his brow furrowed even as he slept.</p>
<p>What the hell? He blinked, seeing Gabriel and Sam asleep in a chair. What was Castiel doing here? He was holding his hand tightly, not that Dean exactly wanted to pull away.</p>
<p>Shifting suddenly, Cas groaned and his hand tightened on Dean’s. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Cas?" Dean bit his lip, squeezing Castiel's hand back. He felt clear-headed for the first time since the fire.</p>
<p>“Dean!” Cas shot upright, his chest heaving.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Cas- breathe." Dean glanced at Sam and Gabriel, who stirred a little before settling back to sleep.</p>
<p>Lost and confused, Cas leaned over and squeezed Dean’s fingers. “You... fuck, Dean...”</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Unable to resist, Dean ran his thumb across Castiel's fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He dove forward and tucked his head under Dean’s chin. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Grunting as his arms were suddenly full of the older man, Dean sighed, holding him. "You weren't wrong, though. I told you what was going to happen."</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you. I blame him.” Castiel's voice broke a bit. He'd broken Dean's heart. </p>
<p>Sighing, Dean relaxed in his arms. "I don't know what to say, Cas... it's..." Been incredibly shitty since the fire.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head softly. "Okay, Cas. Okay." He didn't know what else to say to him. He didn't have the energy to be upset anymore.</p>
<p>Cas lifted his face and met Dean’s eyes. Taking a steadying breath, he murmured, “I love you.”</p>
<p>The younger man's eyes went wide, and his lips parted. "Cas..."</p>
<p>“I do. I love you. I can’t imagine not having you with me.”</p>
<p>Cupping his face, he kissed him gently. "I love you too, Cas. I don't... I don't want to be without you." Dean was sure that it was going to take more than this to fix them, but he had to start somewhere.  He did love Castiel, and it'd been triggering for them both.</p>
<p>Breathing shakily, Cas touched his forehead to Dean’s. He wanted to cry in joy. Dean loved him.</p>
<p>"Okay, baby?" He whispered softly. He hated how weak he felt as he held him.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “God, I love you...”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cas. Don't cry, okay?" Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's damp lashes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just...so very relieved.”</p>
<p>"They... think the explosion triggered PTSD... they say I have it, but I don't know, Cas." He looked at him, his brow furrowing.</p>
<p>“I think we should listen to them, Dean. And if you are experiencing PTSD, I’ll help you with it.” He softly kissed Dean's forehead.</p>
<p>Nodding a little, Dean hugged Castiel only to jump as the door opened.</p>
<p>"...Clarence, you're damn lucky that I'm the nurse on duty." A brunette stood in the doorway, shaking her head, then pointed to Gabriel and Sam. "They're not supposed to be in here."</p>
<p>Cas didn’t let go of Dean. “That is Sam, Dean’s brother. And you know Gabriel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a brow at Meg, sitting up a bit from where he was relaxed on Sam. "Samshine, love, your brother's awake."</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Meg sighed, moving over to the bed. "You need to move so I can check lover boy over." She poked his shoulder.</p>
<p>Cas huffed and moved just enough to let Meg work.</p>
<p>Sam opened his eyes groggily. “De?”</p>
<p>"Hey, Sammy." Dean felt fucking terrible, and he was exhausted. He jumped as Meg moved to listen to his lungs. "That's cold!"</p>
<p>"Mm." Humming in agreement, she made a few notes. "We've got you on some heavy duty antibiotics- we're trying to keep your fever down."</p>
<p>Cas eased over so that Dean could lean into his side. Then he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Dean, Anna and Lucky came home!”</p>
<p>Gabriel thanked Meg as she excused herself, promising that the doctor would be in shortly.</p>
<p>"They- really? I knew I got her stall open, I just... I had to get Gabriel. He went down in the explosion, and his head was bleeding..." Biting his lip, Dean leaned into Castiel's touch.</p>
<p>“You did great, baby. And when I got up this morning, Anna had let herself and Lucky into the house. They’re fine”.</p>
<p>"...She just-" Laughing a little, Dean paused, grabbing at his head, sighing. "Sorry. Headache."</p>
<p>"Sammy and I will head home in a bit and grab some clothing and supplies for you both," Gabriel offered quietly, toying with Sam's fingers.</p>
<p>Sam nodded, kissing Gabe’s head. “We can do that.”</p>
<p>"We need to make sure Dean-o gets to rest, though." Honestly, Gabriel was worried about the wound being septic- blood infections were deadly if not treated properly.</p>
<p>“We’ll be okay for today,” Cas told their brothers. “You two go home. Come back in the morning with supplies.”</p>
<p>"You need a cell phone charger, at least, so I'll grab the one from the car and bring it up." Standing, Gabriel moved to kiss Castiel's hair, then Dean's. "You two behave, hm?"</p>
<p>Making a face at the veterinarian, Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't think I could get it up if I tried right now. I feel like shit."</p>
<p>Cas pulled Dean closer to himself. “I know you do. You need to rest and relax.”</p>
<p>"Gimme a hug, Sammy." Dean reached out towards his brother, his eyes heavy.</p>
<p>Sam gladly hugged his big brother. “Get some sleep. I’m going to help Gabe take care of the horses.”</p>
<p>Hugging his brother close, Dean swallowed hard. He'd been in a bad way when his brother had come after him."Sammy? Thanks."</p>
<p>“I love you, De,” the younger man responded simply.</p>
<p>"Love you." The words trailed off into a yawn, and Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Samsquatch. I can get that charger and bring it up and we can head out." He tugged him gently towards the door.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam followed his man a little reluctantly.</p>
<p>The pair made it out to the car, and it didn't take long to get the charger to their brothers. Soon, Gabriel was heading home. "I'm not mad at you, you know. You did what you had to do."</p>
<p>Sam rested his big hand on Gabe’s thigh. “Thank you, angel.”</p>
<p>Laying his hand on Sam's, Gabriel shot him a grin. "Always, Sammich. I'd do anything for you." His phone dinged with a message from Charlie, explaining that she'd dropped Remy off at the house.</p>
<p>“I know you would. I love you.” He squeezed Gabe’s thigh.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Samshine." He bit his lip, telling himself that Sam was definitely not meaning anything by that thigh squeeze. His phone rang, then, and he sighed. "Answer that, baby? That's Charlie."</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam picked up Gabe’s phone and put it on speaker. “Hey, Charlie!”</p>
<p>"Hey, Sam! How's Dean doing? I have some friends coming over, we're going to be handling the ranch for the week." Since Gabriel was too damn stubborn to do so before- she knew he'd have to take the help with Sam there.</p>
<p>“You’re an angel, Charlie. Dean’s pretty sick, but he’ll be okay. The hospital didn’t want us there right now and Dean needs rest, so we’re going home. But they’re letting Cas stay with him so I’m not as worried.” He was worried, but he knew Dean would be fine with Cas.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. You know I gotta take care of my bitches. Chopin, Lucky, and Remy are all in the house, last I saw, snoring on the couch. I left dinner. There are some salads, and then some pasta." She told him, glad that Sam was rational at least.</p>
<p>Relieved, Sam thanked her again. “I’ll make this up to you.”</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Just take care of the idiots. Tell Gabriel that Gilda and I don't want to see him in the clinic until the new barn's up." She hung up.</p>
<p>"What's going on, love?" Gabriel raised a brow at him.</p>
<p>“Charlie says the dogs are all fine. She left us dinner, and she’s going to help at the ranch for a week.”</p>
<p>"...She doesn't know how to listen." Huffing, He turned out towards the ranch. "She isn't just helping, I'm betting she called in the minions- which I told her I didn't want while I wait on the barn raising. The Amish guys are going to handle it-"</p>
<p>“Baby, stop. You have to learn how to let others help.”</p>
<p>Sighing, he looked over at Sam before laying his hand over his lover's. "I'm trying. I promise."</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam kissed the back of his hand. “I adore you.”</p>
<p>"I adore you too, Samshine." Tugging Sam's hand to his mouth, Gabriel kissed it. "I'm thankful every day that I met you."</p>
<p>“Me too.” He clung to Gabe’s hand for the rest of the ride to the ranch.</p>
<p>Parking the Camaro in the garage, Gabriel snorted as he heard the dogs freaking out inside. "We'll have to take Remy to Dean tomorrow."</p>
<p>“Definitely. But I can’t wait to see Lucky.” Sam eagerly opened his door.</p>
<p>The two men headed into the house, and Gabriel swore as he was bowled over by the three dogs, who were trying to reach Sam.</p>
<p>Sam looked overjoyed as he dropped to his knees and tried to pet all three dogs. “Hey, guys!”</p>
<p>"Dude, you guys can't knock Daddy down!" He was still not 100% after the barn, but he wouldn't admit it.</p>
<p>The dogs barked, racing around the two men, licking at their faces.</p>
<p>Sam continued to love on the dogs until they had calmed down a bit. Then he rose to his feet and ushered Gabe to the couch. “Relax. I’ll heat up some dinner.”</p>
<p>"You're being bossy, gorgeous," Gabriel teased, working on getting his boots off.</p>
<p>“And you love it.” Sam went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Damn right I do!" Gabriel called after him, relaxing back on the couch.</p>
<p>In no time at all Sam came back with two bowls of pasta and two drinks. He gave Gabe his bowl and sat down with him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Samshine." Gabriel kissed his cheek, then laughed as the three dogs laid down to stare at them. "No, brats, no people food for you. This has onions."</p>
<p>Sam cracked up and tucked his long legs under himself. “Spoiled.”</p>
<p>"Yes, they are. Chopin wasn't eating to start with." He shook his head, resolving to get them back on their normal diet.</p>
<p>“Poor guy.” Sam scratched Chopin's head gently.</p>
<p>Chopin licked at his fingers, giving him big eyes.</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll give you a little something after dinner.”</p>
<p>"He's doing better now." Gabriel dug into his pasta, surprised to find that he was starving.</p>
<p>“Thank god.” Sam nibbled at his pasta.</p>
<p>The two men didn't take long to eat, and Gabriel stood to take care of his dishes. "Seconds, love, or are you full?"</p>
<p>“I can get it,” Sam insisted, gently taking Gabe’s now. “Sit back down.”</p>
<p>Giving Sam a look, Gabriel reluctantly obeyed. "And here I was going to ask you to fuck me." He sat down, watch the three dogs at Sam's feet.</p>
<p>The younger man paused. “Babe, are you sure you’re even up for that?”</p>
<p>"Yes, Samsquatch, I am. We can take it slow and easy, if you want. I'll even let you do most of the work." Gabriel told him, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>“If I even think you’re kind of uncomfortable, I will stop.”</p>
<p>"Of course. Go spoil our dogs, then come back." Gabriel winked at him, laughing as Remy nudged against him.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam cleaned up their dishes and tended to the dogs. Then he came back to the couch.</p>
<p>Gabriel stood, pulling his man down into a kiss. "Do you know how much I love you?"</p>
<p>“You haven’t told me in the last ten minutes. I’m starting to feel neglected,” Sam pouted against Gabe’s lips.</p>
<p>Laughing a little, Gabriel nipped at Sam's pout, running his hands over him. "I love you more than I thought possible. I love you more than sweets, even."</p>
<p>“Even ring pops?”</p>
<p>"Even more than those." Gabriel smiled at him, kissing Sam again. He couldn't help it, he was ridiculously in love.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying that if I proposed to you with a ring pop, you wouldn’t mind?”</p>
<p>Confused by the line of questioning, Gabriel tilted his head. "Sam, you could propose to me with a bread tie and I'd scream yes from the mountains."</p>
<p>Thrilled, Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s hips. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>"I'm yours, Samshine. I love you." Grinning, Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's chest. "Didn't want you to forget in the two minutes since I last told you," he teased.</p>
<p>“I love you too, baby. So much.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead softly.</p>
<p>"Take me to bed? I need you, Sam," The shorter man's voice was low and husky as he spoke, and he watched him with dark eyes.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam easily lifted Gabe into his arms, encouraging the older man to wrap his legs around Sam’s waist.</p>
<p>Wrapping his legs tight around Sam's waist, Gabriel growled, kissing him deeply. "So fucking hot, Sam..."</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are. Fucking love you, baby.”</p>
<p>"Love you, Sam." He nipped at Sam's jaw, "Bed, now, please!" Gabriel rolled his hips, desperate for some sort of friction. "I need to feel you inside of me."</p>
<p>“I’m going to take my time, Angel.” Sam carried him up to their bedroom.</p>
<p>"You are ridiculously sexy, you know that, right?" Unable to resist, Gabriel nibbled along Sam's throat. "And if you want to take your time, that's fine by me."</p>
<p>“I love that you think I’m sexy.” Sam came to the bed, ready to toss Gabe down to the mattress before he remembered Gabe’s injuries, and he carefully laid Gabe down.</p>
<p>"Careful, Sam. My good boy listens when he's been complimented and doesn't argue." Gabriel smiled at the tender gesture.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam took a moment to undress. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>"Good boy." Gabriel started to undress, tossing his clothing into the hamper. "Now... where were we? I believe that the fair prince was about to be ravished by the dark knight?"</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes darkened and his lips curved in a wicked smile. “God, I love you.”</p>
<p>"Love you too, gorgeous." He winked, reaching down to stroke his hard cock. That grin went straight through him in a surge of arousal.</p>
<p>Fully divested of clothing, Sam crawled onto their bed. “How can I make my prince happy?”</p>
<p>"Oh, I think that having those thick fingers of yours teasing my body would be lovely." He pulled Sam over him, nipping at his mouth. "I want them stretching me open, and then I want to suck that cock of yours- bring you to the edge... and then, when I've let you settle a bit... I want you to fuck me into the mattress."</p>
<p>A nearly painful rush of pleasure shot through Sam. He growled and reached down to play with Gabe’s heavy balls.</p>
<p>"Fuck-" Letting go of his cock, Gabriel grabbed at Sam's shoulders. He hadn't expected that, but Sam was always surprising him.</p>
<p>“Mm... love every inch of you.”He groaned as his fingers teased him. "Yes, Sam, love it..." He rolled his hips, wanting more. </p>
<p>“Gonna take you apart.” And he would enjoy every second of it. "See, my fair prince... you did say that the fair prince was going to be ravished by the dark knight... and I don't want to ravish you." Sam pinned him to the bed, grinding their cocks together. His hands were suddenly in Gabriel's hair and baring his throat to him. "No, Angel, I'm going to show you rapture."</p>
<p>Suddenly in an entirely submissive pose, Gabriel felt what his lover wanted- control. He was more than willing to give it to him- for now. His Boy wouldn't want it constantly. "Is that so, Dark knight... sir?"</p>
<p>"That is so." He reached down, wrapping his hand around Gabriel's cock and stroking in quick, furious motions. "Mmm..."</p>
<p>Crying out, Gabriel bucked up into his hand. "Fuck, please-"  </p>
<p>Sam moved, swallowing Gabriel's cock down to the base as he began to slick up his fingers. He sucked at him, then rubbed his fingers over his lover's entrance. He took his time stretching and teasing him and the blond's ass nearly sucked his two fingers inside.</p>
<p>Gabriel moaned at the feeling, then full-on cried out as Sam found his prostate and just started tormenting him. He bucked up, but the bigger man had him pinned- it was too much. Sam added another finger and he was crying out, coming.</p>
<p>Rather than swallowing, Sam pulled his fingers free, making sure to get every drop, he pulled back from Gabriel's cock with a pop. He pushed the shorter man's legs up and back and spit the come into his slick hole.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck... you dirty-" Gabriel bit his lower lip as he was spanked promptly on both cheeks. </p>
<p>"I'm the Dark Knight, what do you expect?" Smirking at Gabriel, Sam licked his red and swollen lips.</p>
<p>Groaning, Gabriel stroked his still hard cock only for Sam to flip him onto his hands and knees, forcing him to present for him. Moments later, he was pushing deep. </p>
<p>"Fuck... so tight and hot for me..." Sam growled, gripping his hips to pull him back onto his thick length. "Mm..." He waited a moment, making sure that Gabriel was ready before he started moving, building a rhythm that owned his lover.</p>
<p>Grabbing at the blankets, Gabriel moaned, unable to do much more than just take it- oh, Sam wasn't hurting him. He was being very careful, in fact, but it was just what they both needed.</p>
<p>Sam's fingers tightened on Gabriel's hips a bit, the white of the come he'd spit there coating his cock. "Gonna fill my Fair Prince with my come- gonna make you scream. Can feel every time I hit it- you tighten on me." And he'd found the perfect angle to drill the blond's prostate.</p>
<p>"Please, please- gonna come, Sir- need your come!" He begged, unable to help himself. Gabriel was floating in a way he'd never imagined. </p>
<p>"You need my hand, or you just gonna come for me?" Sliding his hand down Gabriel's chest, Sam growled the words. He was painfully close to coming already and needed to know that his lover got there first.</p>
<p>Gabriel didn't even get a chance to reply- his body stiffened and he cried out, shaking as a fierce orgasm rocked through him, coating Sam's fingers and the blanket before he could even properly stroke him.</p>
<p>The rhythmic gripping of Gabriel's ass was too much- he was too gorgeous. Sam cried out, filling the veterinarian's tight ass with his come.</p>
<p>He stayed there for a moment before slowly pulling back. His eyes caught on Gabriel's gaping hole. Fuck... Maybe he'd take pictures next time. He frowned as he realized that Gabriel was shaking. "Fuck... did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>Gabriel, however, just burst into giggles. "Th... Rapture! You showed me the second coming!" He moved, rolling to his back to stare at Sam before he burst into </p>
<p>Staring at Gabriel for a moment, Sam shook his head and stole a kiss. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him gently close. "You, my Fair Prince, are a dork."</p>
<p>"You're the one who said it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xxxxx</p>
<p>Cas slept snuggled into Dean for the rest of the night, but when he awoke he quickly realized Dean was more feverish than before.</p>
<p>The Marine tossed in bed a bit, groaning. He was sweating, and he looked flushed.</p>
<p>Worried, Cas quickly retrieved a cool, damp cloth. Then he came back to the bed and laid the cloth over Dean’s forehead. “I’m here, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean shivered at the feeling of the cool cloth, trying to get away from it, though he didn't get his eyes open.</p>
<p>“Shh...relax, sweetheart.” His phone lit up with Gabe’s number and he grabbed it. “Gabe?”</p>
<p>"Heya, kiddo. I was just calling to ask what you two want for breakfast. How's Dean-o doing?" Gabriel moved, laying his clothing out on the bedding.</p>
<p>“He’s feverish,” Cas murmured worriedly. “And restless.”</p>
<p>"Call the nurse in. We'll be there soon." Gabriel stood, quickly dressing before he went to get Sam out of the shower. "We need to get to the hospital. Cassie's worried about Dean's fever."</p>
<p>His face pinching with worry, Sam nodded and immediately dried himself off before pulling on old jeans and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>Grabbing the bags he'd put together for Dean and Castiel, Gabriel headed downstairs. "I'm starting the car, Samshine."</p>
<p>“I’m grabbing Rem,” Sam called back as he grabbed Remy’s leash.</p>
<p>Remy barked, spinning in a circle before he sat, his tail wagging in excitement.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Sam attached the leash to Remy’s collar. “Let’s go see your daddy. I know he misses you.”</p>
<p>Hearing the word 'Daddy', Remy pulled Sam through the door.</p>
<p>"He's excited," Gabriel commented from behind the wheel, looking at the German shepherd.</p>
<p>Sam walked Remy over to Gabe’s Camero and helped the Shepard into the backseat. “He is,” Sam agreed sadly. “He doesn’t like being away from Dean.”</p>
<p>"He probably hasn't been much since he met Dean. He's his person and handler." Gabriel watched Sam finish with Remy before his lover got into the car.</p>
<p>Sam got settled in the front seat and put his seatbelt on. “Okay, babe.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, the ride didn't take long to get to the hospital, and they were soon headed inside. They found Cas in Dean’s bed; he was holding the injured man and pressing a cold compress to his forehead.</p>
<p>"What'd the doctor say?" Gabriel asked right off, hearing Remy give a woof of excitement before he raced to the bed. Whining, he put his paws on the side and tried to crawl into it.</p>
<p>“We’re trying to bring his fever down,” Cas replied weakly. “They don’t want to give him any more medication, if at all possible.”</p>
<p>"Is that what the ice packs are for?" Gabriel asked, glancing at them, tucked against the Marine's body.<br/>"Has he woken up?"</p>
<p>“Not fully. He...he calls out for me. And sometimes for Sam.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Gabriel pushed his hair back, watching Remy as he made it onto the bed finally. The dog licked at Dean, somehow avoiding hitting any injuries as he laid down with him. "He's stubborn, Cassie. He'll be all right."</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m not leaving him.” Not even for a moment.</p>
<p>Sam sat beside the bed and touched Dean’s arm. “Hey, De...”</p>
<p>Dean tossed a bit, grumbling, and Gabriel grabbed his chart to look over again just as a nurse walked in to check his temperature again.</p>
<p>Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I’m here, Dean. You’re okay.”</p>
<p>"How's he doing?" The nurse asked, looking him over. "The doctor's going to be back in shortly. We're pretty sure the fever will respond to the medication we've been giving him, we just need time." She raised a brow at Remy, who ignored her.</p>
<p>“He’s been agitated, but I’ve been able to comfort him. And his brother is here now. He always responds well to Sam.”</p>
<p>"And the dog?"</p>
<p>"Dean's service dog for his PTSD," Gabriel explained, rubbing Sam's back.</p>
<p>Sam nodded fiercely. “Remy served with Dean in the military. He’s part of the family.”</p>
<p>"All right, Remy, so here's the deal. I'm gonna look over your Daddy a bit more, and you're gonna work with me, hm?"</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as she looked him over, carefully checking his wounds. The blond bit his lip as he saw the livid wound on Dean's side.</p>
<p>Cas stroked Remy’s head when he softly whined. “That’s my good boy,” he murmured. “You’re doing a great job protecting him.”</p>
<p>The nurse called the doctor into the room, and after a moment, the doctor explained that while Dean's fever was worse, the wound was actually starting to look a bit better.</p>
<p>Cas looked relieved as the doctor left. He kissed Dean’s head softly. “Now that I’ve heard that, I feel like I can eat something.”</p>
<p>"Why don't you and I go grab something to eat? Samshine can stay here with Dean, and I'll bring him back something, and Remy." Gabriel patted Dean's shoulder. "You too, if you get up."</p>
<p>Cas looked reluctant but Sam got up and stood beside him. “I’ll sit with him,” he promised, looking eager to help.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Cas reluctantly gave Dean a kiss and slipped away from him, allowing Sam to take his place. Dean seemed to have fallen deeper asleep, in fact, he was even snoring softly.</p>
<p>"Come on, Cassie." Gabriel slipped his arm around Castiel. "Let's go find some real food."</p>
<p>Cas leaned into his big brother. “I’m feeling pretty hungry.”</p>
<p>"I'm not surprised. It's been a while since you ate, kiddo." Gabriel rubbed his back, guiding him out to the car. "What do you want to eat?"</p>
<p>“A Rueben sandwich sounds divine.”</p>
<p>"Of course, let's go, hm?" The two men made a quick trip to a diner near the hospital.</p>
<p>After lunch, Cas felt and looked considerably better. “Maybe I should ask the nurses if I can use a shower at the hospital.”</p>
<p>"Gotcha there- I rented a hotel room just so that you can shower." Gabriel patted his shoulder, grinning a bit. "Your shower stuff is in the car, with a change of clothes."</p>
<p>“You spoil me.” Cas settled comfortably in the passenger seat. “Thank you for this, Gabe.”</p>
<p>"You're my brother," the older Novak shrugged, driving them to the hotel.</p>
<p>“I still appreciate it.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Go get cleaned up." Gabriel shrugged, parking his car. "Bag is in the backseat, Cassie."</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas grabbed the bag and quickly cleaned up. He felt much more human when they went back to the hospital.</p>
<p>Sam was still holding Dean when their brothers returned. “You look much better, Cas.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>"Almost human again." Gabriel nudged his brother, moving to sit down. "How's Dean-o?"</p>
<p>“He’s still resting. His fever came down just a little.”</p>
<p>"That's good." Reaching out, Gabriel stroked Remy, whose tail wagged a bit.</p>
<p>As if sensing Castiel there, Dean groaned, tossing his head. "Cas..."</p>
<p>Immediately Cas came to Dean’s side. “Dean? I’m here. I’m right here.” He slid his hand into Dean’s.</p>
<p>Settling a bit, the Marine slowly blinked open his eyes. "Mmm..."</p>
<p>He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Shh...”</p>
<p>Dean frowned a bit at being shhed, tugging Castiel closer.</p>
<p>"He's pouting like a two-year-old." It was kind of hysterical, as Gabriel was pretty damn sure that wouldn't happen any other time.</p>
<p>Sam eased away from Dean, letting Cas take his place.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled Dean close to his chest, lightly stroking his hair.</p>
<p>Pulling Sam to him, Gabriel handed him a take out bag. "I got you a salad and a sandwich."</p>
<p>Dean cuddled up to Castiel, pressing his face into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re the best, baby.” Sam eagerly took the bag and sat down.</p>
<p>Cas welcomed the little motion, cradling Dean’s head. “Remy, Daddy’s awake.”</p>
<p>"I try, Samshine." The blond smiled as Sam dug into his food.</p>
<p>Barking, Remy moved to lick at Dean's face, pulling a tired laugh from him as he pet the dog.</p>
<p>“Settle down, Rem. He’s okay,” Cas soothed.</p>
<p>Remy gave Castiel a look before he did as he was told.</p>
<p>Scratching the dog's ears, Dean gave a tired smile.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Cas scratched Remy’s back and kissed Dean’s head.</p>
<p>Pulling out his phone, Gabriel snapped a picture of the three of them. It was surprisingly adorable.</p>
<p>Cas rested his head against Dean’s. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>"Like garbage. Thirsty," he added after a moment, his voice a deep rasp.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask the nurse to get you some ice.” Cas hit the call button.</p>
<p>Dean nodded, cuddling between Remy and Castiel. He was exhausted, and he felt cold and hot all at the same time.</p>
<p>When the nurse came in, Cas looked to her. “Can my husband have some ice, please?”</p>
<p>"Of course- I'll bring it right in," she assured him, turning to go get it.</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow as she left. "Mm... husband. I kinda like the sound of that."</p>
<p>A smile twitched at Cas’s lips. “It’s how I got in here.”</p>
<p>"Naughty," Amused at Castiel, Dean reached over to stroke his cheek. "You explain you haven't technically asked yet or given me a ring?"</p>
<p>“No.” Cas turned his head and kissed Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Leaning up, Dean kissed his jaw. "My mouth tastes like something died in it or I'd kiss you."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Cas softly kissed Dean’s lips.</p>
<p>Remy watched them, then licked their faces, impatient.</p>
<p>Cas groaned and looked at Remy. “Jealous.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was snorting in laughter as he watched them, taking a video.</p>
<p>"He's very jealous. Did you miss Daddy?" Dean asked as the nurse came back in with the ice chips. He grinned, rubbing the dog's ears as he hugged him.</p>
<p>Cas thanked the nurse and took the ice chips. “Alright, Dean. Ice chips.”</p>
<p>"I'll bring in some water shortly- the doctor just wants to look him over a bit." The nurse told them, slipping out as a call bell sounded.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Cas helped Dean sit up a little more. “Better?”</p>
<p>"Mm. Thanks, Cas." Dean took the ice chips, then took a mouthful, letting them melt on his tongue.</p>
<p>Sam watched the two interact and he looked at his lover. “They’re so sweet.”</p>
<p>"They really are. It's giving me diabetes." Amused, Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam's jaw.</p>
<p>Sam leaned into his man, chuckling. “De?”</p>
<p>"Mm? Yeah, Sammy?" Dean laid his head against Castiel's shoulder as he looked at his brother.</p>
<p>“When I get married... I want you to stand with me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a brow. Hmm... his boyfriend had yet to ask him yet, and it amused him a bit.</p>
<p>"Well, of course, I'm doing that, Sammy. When I get married, you're doing the same." Smirking a bit, Dean looked at Gabriel, amused at his reaction.</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam leaned into Gabe and finished his sandwich.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched him, slipping his arm back around Sam. He was about to tease him when the doctor headed in.</p>
<p>Cas straightened up and looked at the doctor expectantly. “Is his fever dropping?”</p>
<p>The doctor looked faintly amused as he moved to check Dean over. "It is, actually. Your fever is finally starting to break."</p>
<p>"Good. When can I go home?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>“When it’s safe to do so,” Cas chided gently.</p>
<p>"Listen to your husband. Hopefully next week you'll be well enough, but we won't be rushing." The doctor told him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“And I will be with you every moment I can.”</p>
<p>Dean grumbled but thanked the doctor before he left the room.</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas gathered Dean close. “Comfortable?”</p>
<p>"Mm. I guess. Cas... I've got to pee." Dean told him quietly. "Can you help me get up?"</p>
<p>“Of course.”‘Cas got up and easily helped Dean from the bed. “Just lean on me. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as his brother helped Dean into the bathroom. The vet was leaning against him, clearly exhausted. "Call if you need help!"</p>
<p>“I will!” Cas helped Dean into the bathroom and closed the door. “Go ahead, baby. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked at him, pausing as he realized he was wearing a hospital gown, his ass was hanging out, and Castiel was pushing an IV pole with them. "Cas... that's... but..."</p>
<p>“What, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>"...Fine. Screw dignity." Huffing, Dean turned to take care of what he needed to do.</p>
<p>Cas turned his back and waited patiently. “Anna and Jezebel miss you.”</p>
<p>"They miss the treats, you mean." Dean finished using the toilet, flushing before he moved to wash his hands. He wobbled and swore.</p>
<p>Cas was at his side in an instant. “Yes, Dean. Just the treats,” he commented blithely as he let Dean lean on him for support.</p>
<p>Dean panted for a moment, leaning against Castiel. "Mm. Good catch."</p>
<p>“I’ll always catch you.” Cas held him close. “Ready to go back, or do you need a minute?”</p>
<p>Dean considered for a moment, sighing. "Let's get me back in bed."</p>
<p>“Of course.” Cas helped Dean out of the bathroom and back to the hospital bed.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at them, watching as they settled in. Dean looked like he felt terrible.</p>
<p>Barking, Remy quieted when Dean gave him a hand signal, then pet him. "I'm fine, Rem."</p>
<p>Cas helped Dean lie down. “Good boy, Rem. Good boy.”</p>
<p>Remy licked at Castiel, then laid down on Dean- well, part on him. He was too big.</p>
<p>The Marine huffed out an amused sound. "Used to sleep with him on my chest when he was a pup."</p>
<p>“Clearly he remembers.” Cas stroked Remy’s soft fur.</p>
<p>"He does. He got jealous when Lucky and Chopin tried it." It'd been adorable, with the German shepherd pouting, then pushing the other dogs off.</p>
<p>“He’s a great dog.” Cas kissed Dean tenderly.</p>
<p>Kissing him back, Dean cuddled them. "I hate feeling like crap." He wanted to be home.</p>
<p>“I know you do. But you’re getting better.”</p>
<p>Dean grumbled, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. That wasn't the point, damn it. He wanted to be home in their bed.</p>
<p>"The good news is that the barn will be up by the time you're home," Gabriel grinned, hoping to cheer them up.</p>
<p>“And Anna will be so happy to see you. And Jezebel is getting larger by the day.”</p>
<p>"Don't let her hear that," Amusement colored Dean's words, and he yawned a bit. "You 'kay, Sammy?"</p>
<p>“I’m great, Dean. I have you and Gabe. Everything is good.”</p>
<p>Dean offered his brother a small smile, leaning against Castiel. "Can we watch some TV?"</p>
<p>“Of course.” Cas grabbed the remote and gave it to Dean.</p>
<p>Turning on the TV, Dean grinned as he found Doctor Sexy on. "This works."</p>
<p>"Ohh, this is a good episode." Gabriel nudged Sam, cuddling him.</p>
<p>Sam let out an amused chuckle and kissed Gabe softly.</p>
<p>Kissing Sam back, he made a pleased sound before he settled back against him. The days passed slowly, but Dean slowly and steadily began to improve. He was incredibly impatient to head home, and he was making them all a bit crazy.</p>
<p>On Friday, per Cole’s wishes, his ashes were spread over the ranch and near Amelia and Claire’s graves. Dean was unable to be with Cas, so Gabe and Sam accompanied the grief-stricken man.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt a tear slip down his cheek as they finished. Dean'd been really upset at not being here for Castiel, to the point where he had Charlie go in with him. He looked up at his brother. "What can I do, Cassie?"</p>
<p>“I just... I need to be with Dean,” he managed, running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>"Let's go, then." Gabriel slipped an arm around Castiel's waist heading for the car.</p>
<p>"Dean's probably making Charlie nuts."</p>
<p>Sam grabbed the car door for Cas. “He is.”</p>
<p>Gabriel helped Castiel into the car, then headed for the driver's seat. "What is he doing?"</p>
<p>“Being pissy because he couldn’t be here for Cas.”</p>
<p>"Well, we're on our way now." He shook his head, wondering how Castiel and Dean would manage without each other.</p>
<p>Cas was painfully quiet as they drove to the hospital. As soon as he reached Dean, he crawled into the bed with him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cas." Dean pulled him close, inhaling his scent. "I love you." He knew there wasn't anything that he could say that would make this better.</p>
<p>Remy crawled up the bed, licking at Castiel.</p>
<p>“I love you as well, Dean...” his voice was muffled by Dean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Stroking his fingers along Castiel's back, Dean sighed softly. "I might be able to go home tomorrow."</p>
<p>“I know. I’m going to make sure you do.”</p>
<p>"I don't deserve you." He kissed him, hugging him close.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the other way around.” Cas sniffled and held Dean closer.</p>
<p>Tugging on his hair a bit, Dean frowned. "Don't talk that way about my man."</p>
<p>“It’s the truth.”</p>
<p>"Look at me, Castiel. That's <i> not</i> true. What can I do to prove it to you?" Dean cupped his face, hating the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas pressed into Dean’s hand. “I just need you.”</p>
<p>"You have me, baby." He leaned up, brushing his lips over the older man's.</p>
<p>“I love you...”</p>
<p>"I love you, Cas."Dean smiled a bit, kissing the rancher just as Gabriel took a picture.</p>
<p>Cas sank deeper into Dean. “Hmm...”</p>
<p>"Sammich, let's go for a wall- it's awkward watching Cassie tongue fuck Dean," Gabriel smirked, standing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” Sam stood and grabbed his lover’s hand. “I need some air anyway.”</p>
<p>Lacing his fingers through Sam's, Gabriel tugged him towards the door. "Come on, Samshine. We'll be back later," he told their brothers, not bothering to see if they were paying attention.</p>
<p>The door closed and Cas pressed closer to Dean, finally feeling like he could safely fall apart.</p>
<p>"I've got you, Cas. Go ahead, baby." Dean rocked him softly, his fingers stroking Castiel's soft hair.</p>
<p>“He was my friend,” Cas choked out. “I didn’t love him the way he wanted.”</p>
<p>It broke Dean's heart a bit that he was so very upset. There was nothing really he could do to help him.</p>
<p>"I know, baby, but you can't force that."</p>
<p>“I know...” he tucked his head into Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so upset in front of you:”</p>
<p>"Hey. No. Stop that." Dean hugged him tighter, sighing a bit as his side tugged. "I love you, and how big your heart is."</p>
<p>“I love you, too. More than I can express.”</p>
<p>"I'm all yours, Cas." He frowned as the door opened and Meg came in.</p>
<p>"Hey, Clarence. Gabe said today was a bad day." She moved to the bed with Dean's chart in hand.</p>
<p>“We said goodbye to a very close friend,” Cas murmured.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your loss," The normally sarcastic woman was almost strangely nice to him. "Want some good news?"</p>
<p>“Good news would be welcome.”</p>
<p>"Doc says your hubby can go home tomorrow." She shot them a grin, laughing as Dean blew her a kiss.</p>
<p>"You're an angel in demon clothing, Meg. Thanks, gorgeous." The Marine wiggled a bit beneath<br/>Castiel. "I gotta sit up some, my ass hurts on this bed."</p>
<p>Cas looked hugely relieved as he helped Dean sit up. “I’m so relieved.”</p>
<p>"Mm. I better get invites to the wedding for not blowing your cover." She winked, moving to help get Dean sat up. "Maybe I should check and make sure you don't have any bed sores." She winked.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but the only person who gets to see Dean naked is me.”</p>
<p>Meg snorted, amused at his reaction. "Well, if you're certain..."</p>
<p>"He is. Sorry, this ass is his." Dean smirked, looking at Castiel. "I promise, he'll look real close."</p>
<p>"I will." Cas kissed his temple. "But thank you, Meg. I'm grateful for the good news."</p>
<p>Meg made a few notes on the chart, then put it back. "You're welcome. I'll see you, boys, later."</p>
<p>Dean smiled as she left, then looked at Castiel. "The only one, hm?" He teased, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, Dean. I don't like to share."</p>
<p>"Hmm... maybe I should get "Castiel's" tattooed on me." Hmm... that low growl of his...</p>
<p>Cas surprised him by kissing his neck. "All mine."</p>
<p>Dean made a soft sound at his kisses, baring his neck to him. "That isn't a no."</p>
<p>"It's your body, Dean..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I think you find it hot, the idea of your name on me." He smirked a bit, nipping at Castiel's mouth.</p>
<p>"Mm... yeah..."</p>
<p>"Then if you marry me, we'll make it happen." Dean toyed with Castiel's hair a bit, smiling.</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes. "If we get married you'll have to accept more of me spoiling you."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" He cuddled Castiel to him, knowing that his lover was exhausted.</p>
<p>"Yes. You may receive two foals," Cas yawned.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, Cas." Dean rubbed his back gently. "Get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Mm...wake me up when you need me." He wrapped himself around Dean.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I will probably just sleep too." Carding his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean had to chuckle a little as Remy squirmed closer.</p>
<p>Cas sleepily fumbled until he could pet Remy. Then he sighed as he fell asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel looked over at Sam as they walked, still holding his hand. "You look like you're thinking about something serious, Samshine."</p><p>“I am, sweetheart. Very serious.”</p><p>"What are you thinking about? Can I help?" He squeezed his hand, his brow furrowing a bit in worry.</p><p>Sam stopped so that he could look at Gabe. “I could have lost you. We nearly lost Dean.”</p><p>"Oh, Samshine..." He reached up, cupping his face gently. "I know. I'm here, though, and so's Dean. He's going to be just fine."</p><p>“I know, but it scared the hell out of me. And… it just made me realize...I never want to be without you.”</p><p>"You don't have to, Samshine. I'm not leaving you." That almost fearful flicker in Sam's eyes tore at Gabriel.</p><p>“I believe you.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead and reached into his pocket.</p><p>Slipping his arms around Sam, Gabriel laid his head gently against his chest. "I love you, Samshine."</p><p>“Love you, too.” He pulled out a strawberry ring pop and held it out to Gabe.</p><p>Staring at the ring pop, the shorter man's eyes went wide as he remembered his earlier conversation with Sam. Surely... "Samshine?"</p><p>His hand trembled as he held the ring. “I know I’m probably crazy, but...”</p><p>"Are you asking what I think you are, Samshine?" Gabriel reached out, steadying Sam's hand.</p><p>“Yeah...I want you...Please marry me, Gabe?”</p><p>Gabriel let out a whoop of excitement, jumping into Sam's arms. He covered his mouth with his own, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Sam clung to Gabe, shocked and thrilled. “Are we totally crazy?” he questioned between kisses.</p><p>"Damn right, but I don't care." Gabriel held up his hand for Sam to put the ring on.</p><p>Laughing tearfully, Sam pulled the candy out of the wrapper. Then with Gabe’s help, he managed to get it on the older man’s finger.</p><p>Pulling Sam into a passionate kiss, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from laughing. He couldn't believe how happy he was. "I love you so damn much, Samshine."</p><p>“I love you too, Gabe.” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair.</p><p>"God, I want you." He made a soft noise at Sam's hands in his hair.</p><p>“Call Cas... make sure he’s okay. Then tell him we’re going home.”</p><p>"We should just go back to the room, Samshine. That way we can tell them why we're going to celebrate." Gabriel slipped a hand into Sam's, his eyes dark.</p><p>"Alright, you're right." Sam squeezed his hand back as they walked back to the hospital.</p><p>"Trust me, I'll be sucking my good boy's cock soon enough." Gabriel nudged him, then grinned at his ring.</p><p>Sam had to laugh."I'm going to save and buy you a real ring."</p><p>"If that's what you want, gorgeous. I'd wear this for the rest of our lives together, happily." He was entirely serious, too, entirely too happy with the love of his life and the fact that they were going to get married.</p><p>“I think we’d get ants,” Sam joked as they walked into the hospital.</p><p>Dean stirred, blinking his eyes open. "What're you dorks doing?" Why did Gabriel have a ring pop? They still made those?</p><p>Sam looked at Gabe, then smiled at Dean. “De, I asked Gabe to marry me.”</p><p>Grinning, Dean kissed Castiel's hair. "Baby, wake up. Gabriel and Sammy have something awesome to tell you."</p><p>Bouncing on his toes, Gabriel moved over to the bed. "Look, Cassie!" He held out his finger with the ring pop.</p><p>Blinking in confusion, Cas looked around. “Huh?”</p><p>"Sam proposed!" Gabriel told him, grinning at his fiance. He was too damn happy not to.</p><p>“Oh. Congratulations.” Clearly nor awake, Cas hid his face in Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</p><p>Amused, Gabriel shook his head. "We're going home to celebrate. We'll be back tomorrow to grab you two."</p><p>"We'll see you then," Dean told them, stroking his hand down Castiel's back.</p><p>Laughing softly, Sam ushered Gabe out of the room to let their brother’s rest.</p><p>"Well, we told him." Gabriel leaned into Sam as they headed for the car. He would have to tell Charlie- he felt guilty as hell for not working, but she was insistent on him not coming back until things evened out.</p><p>“We did,” Sam agreed, amazed.</p><p>"When do you want to get married?" Gabriel asked, grinning as he looked up at Sam.</p><p>“After graduation.”</p><p>"Perfect... so... I could pay Ash so that's done," the shorter man teased, unlocking the car.</p><p>Sam laughed and got into the car. “He’d probably do it for a nice sandwich and beer.”</p><p>"And some weed," Knowing the hacker, and his love of partying. "That's up to you, though. I know how important school is to you."</p><p>“And I’m going to finish it. We could get married this summer? Maybe on a beach.”</p><p>"Baby, we can get married anywhere you want. I'll make it happen." Gabriel stole a kiss before he started the car.</p><p>Sam fastened his seat belt, absently rubbing Gabe’s thigh.</p><p>Gabriel headed towards home after buckling, his 'ring' flashing on his hand as he worked the steering wheel. His face damn near hurt from smiling so widely.</p><p>“Love you, gorgeous.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine." He shot him a wink, laying his hand over Sam's.</p><p>Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe’s neck. “Mm...”</p><p>Fuck, Sam's mouth was distracting. Gabriel forced himself to concentrate on the road. "What are you up to, naughty?"</p><p>“Just loving you...”</p><p>"Mmhm..." And his neck was very sensitive. He didn't care, though, so long as Sam was touching him. "We're almost home."</p><p>“Good. Wanna be inside you.”</p><p>Shifting a little in his seat as his cock hardened, Gabriel moaned softly as Sam's mouth found a sensitive spot on his throat. "Fuck, yes, Sam..."</p><p>“My fiancé:..” he sighed and shifted restlessly.</p><p>Gabriel managed to get them home, pulling into the garage and parking the car. He barely took the time to turn it off before he moved to pull him into a deep kiss.</p><p>Sam surrendered to Gabriel willingly, his kisses needy. “Gabe...”</p><p>"My perfect fiance... come with me, Samshine. I want you, and I sadly don't have lube in the car." Something he intended to fix as soon as fucking possible because he wanted to be prepared.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam climbed out of the car eagerly.</p><p>The two men made it inside- having to take a minute to deal with Lucky and Chopin, who demanded love, food, and time to go outside. Gabriel was careful with his ring, trying to save it from the dog hair.</p><p>Sam loved on both sweet dogs. “Look at these two, baby.”</p><p>Chopin leaned into Sam, licking at his face with a broad doggy grin.</p><p>"That face- that one right there? That says he's getting revenge on me for chopping his balls off to cockblock me." Gabriel shook his head, his eyes shining with amusement.</p><p>The younger man snorted and nodded. “Probably.”</p><p>Lucky wagged his tail as Gabriel moved to give them each a bone. "Take these. Daddy wants a bone too."</p><p>That made Sam let out a loud belly laugh. “Does he, now?”</p><p>"Uh-huh. You gonna help me with that, Sam?" Gabriel smirked, running his fingers down Sam's chest. “You know I will, sir.”</p><p>"Then let's go to bed." Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "I want my good boy to fuck me, just like he wanted."</p><p>Sam groaned softly, grabbing Gabe’s ass. “Actually...I have a fantasy...”</p><p>"What's that, Sam?" He pulled back enough that he could meet the taller man's eyes. "I want to hear all about it."</p><p>“May I… I want to bend you over the desk in your office.”</p><p>Gabriel's eyes darkened, and he smirked slowly. "Oh, sweet Sam, I think that we can do that." He kissed him again, loving how Sam's hands felt on his ass.</p><p>Thrilled, Sam squeezed his ass tighter. “You’re so hot.”</p><p>Moaning at the feeling, Gabriel gripped his shoulders."Not nearly as fucking gorgeous as you, Sam."</p><p>“Mm...” Sam hoisted him up and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Gabriel gasped, wrapping himself around his fiance as he kissed him back. "Office, Sam, please..."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam easily carried Gabe to his office, his heart racing.</p><p>Nipping along Sam's neck, Gabriel made a hungry sound. "So fucking hot, how strong you are..."</p><p>“Only for you,” Sam responded, kicking the door shut. “I’m only for you.”</p><p>"Now tell me about that fantasy of yours, Sam." He growled the words in his fiance's ear, nibbling at the lobe.</p><p>A shudder went through the younger man. “I’d kiss you… make you desperate for my touch.”</p><p>"I'm yours, Sam. Do what you want to me." He nipped at Sam's lower lip, tugging teasingly at it before he kissed him deeply.</p><p>“Mm… then I’d open you up so good… stretch you with my fingers...”</p><p>Gabriel made a needy sound, trying to pull Sam's shirt off. "Sam..."</p><p>“I’m not finished. Once you’re open for me, I’ll bend you over this desk. You’ll never be able to step foot in here without getting hard.”</p><p>His fiance was a fucking tease, and Gabriel loved it. "You're definitely achieving that mission, baby." His cock was aching where it was trapped in his jeans.</p><p>Sam continued languidly. “Once I bend you over, I’ll give your hair a little tug. You love that.”</p><p>Fuck. He bit his lower lip, grinding against him. "You know that I do, Sam... fuck." His cock was leaking, trapped in his pants.</p><p>"Mm-hmm. I'll bite your neck, mark you up... then I'll tease you with the tip of my cock."</p><p>"Sir, please..." Gabriel whimpered, biting his own lower lip. The title just fell from his lips, easily making the switch in dominant and submissive.</p><p>Another thrill went through Sam as he squeezed Gabe's hips. "when you're begging, I'll push into you until you can't take any more."</p><p>Gabriel kissed Sam desperately, trying to get closer to him. Maybe it was a bit toppy, but he needed to taste him.</p><p>“Then... then I’ll fuck you, hard and fast. Make you scream my name.”</p><p>"Sam, Sir, I need that, I need you." Wiggling down, Gabriel turned to clear off his desk.</p><p>Smirking, Sam watched him intently. "Go ahead."</p><p>Wicked moose... that fucking smirk... He pushed his hair back and went to work putting the folders on his desk into a drawer.</p><p>"You're so good for me, baby."</p><p>"Well, I try, Sir." Gabriel waggled his ass at him before he hopped up to sit on his desk, watching Sam.</p><p>Pleased, Sam stepped between Gabe's legs and kissed his man deeply.</p><p>Gabriel wrapped his arms and legs around Sam, sliding his tongue eagerly along Sam's.</p><p>"Gabriel, I love you," he murmured against Gabe's lips.</p><p>"Love you too, Sam. Can't wait to marry you and call you my husband." He nipped at his mouth, pushing his right hand into Sam's hair.</p><p>“Can we get married on a beach?” Sam absently thrust against Gabe.</p><p>"Yes, anywhere you want." Sliding his hands under Sam's shirt, Gabriel moaned at the warm skin.</p><p>Of course, his angel would give him anything he wanted. Smiling against Gabe’s lips, Sam slipped his hand down past the waist of Gabe’s pants, stroking his ass.</p><p>Gabriel started to shove his shirt up, kissing him deeper. Sam's hands were massive, and he wanted them everywhere.</p><p>“You’re perfect...” he gave Gabe’s pants a tug.</p><p>Pouting, Gabriel reached down to undo his jeans. "Take your shirt off, please." He tried to take his pants off.</p><p>“Alright.” Sam took a little step back and shimmied out of his pants.</p><p>With enough wiggling, Gabriel managed to get undressed too, far too impatient to deal with the fabric being in the way.</p><p>Laughing softly, Sam ran his hand over Gabe’s aching cock. “You’re so hard.”</p><p>Gabriel rocked his hips up into Sam's hand, groaning a bit. "Fuck, yes. I'm a switch, and this is hot as hell."</p><p>“Yeah? I love making you hard.”</p><p>"You do it often enough." Gabriel dug in his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. "I was going to have you fuck me here."</p><p>“You know I am.” Steel suddenly laced Sam’s voice. “Give me the lube and bend over your desk. Now.”</p><p>That tone went straight to Gabriel's cock, and he was scrambling to obey before he'd even thought to say, "Yes, Sir." He shoved the lube into Sam's waiting hand before jumping down and moving into place, bending over the desk. He looked at Sam over his shoulder, his eyes dark.</p><p>“Good.” Sam opened the lube and squirted some into his hand. Then he began stroking himself.</p><p>Gabriel nearly whined as he watched Sam's hand stroking his impressive cock, the muscles in his arms flexing. He bit his lower lip, shifting his hips a bit. "Fuck..."</p><p>Smiling wickedly, Sam nodded. “I know you like that.”</p><p>"Fuck, yes..." Gabriel bit his lip, getting ready to turn so he could touch him, but he also wanted to please Sam. "Please, Sir... have I been good?"</p><p>He nodded Sagely. “You have.”</p><p>But Sam was still just stroking himself, and the veterinarian pouted, reaching down to stroke his own cock.</p><p>“Gabriel. Stop.”</p><p>Huffing, Gabriel put his hands on the desk. There was a warning in that tone. "Or what?"</p><p>“Or I’ll make your ass red.”</p><p>"Will you, Sir?" Gabriel's hand started to slide down his body again.</p><p>Sam suddenly grabbed Gabe’s wrist, holding it tightly. His eyes burned as he stared Gabe down. “Yes. I will.”</p><p>Gabriel gasped at the movement, his eyes hot as he watched him. "Fuck, Sir... please, I..."</p><p>“You want to make me happy, Gabriel.”</p><p>He bit his lower lip, then nodded. "Yes, Sir, I do. I'll be good."</p><p>Pleased, Sam grabbed Gabe’s ass and bent down. “I’m going to make you crazy.”</p><p>Gabriel felt like he was already on a direct course, but he wasn't telling Sam that. He made himself hold still, biting his lower lip.</p><p>Suddenly a fingertip teased its way into Gabe. “My sweet angel.”</p><p>The lube was slick and cool and the blond moaned, pushing himself back onto Sam's thick finger. "Fuck..."</p><p>“I know you want my dick. You love it,” Sam rumbled.</p><p>"Sam, please..." Gabriel's voice broke as Sam began to work his finger in and out of his hole. "I can take more."</p><p>“I know you can.” Sam leaned over and groaned. “Should I work you open, or let you feel the burn?”</p><p>"More fingers- I want you to be able to fuck me hard, I don't want to have to be patient." And he knew just how big Sam's cock was.</p><p>Nodding, Sam felt sweat bead on his forehead as he worked Gabe open. “You’re so perfect.”</p><p>Grabbing the edge of the desk, Gabriel rolled his hips, fucking himself on Sam's fingers. "Fuck, that's so good..."</p><p>He should have waited just a little longer, but he wanted to make Gabe feel the burning. He lined himself up against Gabe’s opening and pushed in.</p><p>"Sam, oh- <i>Sam!</i>" Gabriel made a desperate sound in his throat, rocking his hips as Sam's cock filled him.</p><p>Giving himself a moment to adjust, Sam began to thrust into his fiancé. “Yes!”</p><p>The lollipop ring clacked off of the desk as the blond tried to hold on. Sam basically had him pinned, and it was making him wild.</p><p>“Fuck, Gabe!” Sam grunted, his fingers digging into Gabe’s hips.</p><p>Gabriel whimpered, taking Sam's cock with each ferocious thrust. He just seemed to know exactly what Gabriel needed, hitting his prostate. "Sam, please... so close!"</p><p>Suddenly the younger man stopped. “No,”</p><p>He panted. “Not yet.”</p><p>Why the fuck had he taught Sam about edging?! He bit his lip, looking at Sam. "Not yet, Sir?"</p><p>“Not yet.” Sam inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to calm himself.</p><p>Gabriel pushed sweat-dampened hair from his face, trying to calm himself down. He was too close if Sam wanted to pull this out.</p><p>Suddenly Sam’s hand came down on Gabe’s ass, sharp and hot. “Mine.”</p><p>"Fuck!" His hips jerked, his ass clenching around Sam's cock. "All yours, Sir. All of me!"</p><p>Sam spanked him again before resuming his brutal thrusts. “Mine!”</p><p>Gabriel knew that he was babbling, begging as Sam drove him determinedly right back up that mountain and to the edge. The world was narrowing down to just Sam's body and what he was doing to him.</p><p>Sam loved how responsive Gabe was to him. His hips snapped forward, driving deeper and deeper into Gabe.</p><p>He was close, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He could come, but almost as desperately as he wanted that, he wanted to be good for Sam. "Please, make me come on your cock, Sir, I need it, need you to come inside of me!"</p><p>“Come for me,” Sam growled. “Come for me, angel.”</p><p>Gabriel whined, unable to contain himself as his orgasm raced through him. The intensity of it made his legs shake, and he nearly fell from the force of it.</p><p>Sam’s big hands steadied Gabe as he pounded into the older man. “Oh, fuck!”</p><p>"Please, please fill me up. Need your come, Sam, please!" He was shaking a bit, biting his lower lip as he took the other man's thick cock again and again.</p><p>Groaning loudly, Sam finally stiffened and allowed himself to come. “Gabriel!”</p><p>Gabriel relaxed on the desk, making a pleased noise as he felt Sam's body still. "Wow..."</p><p>“Mm...” Sam kissed his back before slowly pulling out.</p><p>Feeling suddenly empty, Gabriel made an unhappy little sound. "Sam..."</p><p>“Shh...” Sam shakily cleaned them both up. “You make me so happy...”</p><p>"Mm. Almost as happy as you make me." Gabriel stretched, moving to steal a kiss from him. "Love you, Samshine."</p><p>“Love you too. And now I want to snuggle.”</p><p>"Bed or couch? I demand cuddling after being fucked like that." Gabriel smirked, tugging his clothing back on.</p><p>“Bed. I want to stretch out.”</p><p>"Let's go then, you know that the dogs will want to cuddle." Taking Sam's hand, Gabriel headed through the house towards their room.</p><p>As Gabe predicted, Lucky and Chopin followed them eagerly. Sam chuckled and squeezed Gabe’s hand.</p><p>Chopin raced ahead, jumping onto the bed, and Gabriel shook his head, amused. "Looks like we get to really cuddle since they're going to take up most of the bed."</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Sam crawled into the bed, comfortable in his nudity.</p><p>"I know, brat." He smiled, stripping off before he climbed into the bed with him.</p><p>Sam held his arm out to his man. “C’mere.”</p><p>Wrapping himself around Sam, he made a pleased sound. "Love you, Samshine."</p><p>“Love you too, Gabe.” He nuzzled into the older man. “When do we need to pick up our brothers tomorrow?”</p><p>"We won't know until the doctor checks him over in the morning." Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling as they cuddled.</p><p>“Can’t wait to get him home...”</p><p>Gabriel squeezed him tighter for a second, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I know, Samshine. I can't wait either. We'll check in with Mick and Ketch too."</p><p>“Good.” Sam traced patterns over Gabe’s arm.</p><p>"So a beach wedding... I like it. With our brothers there." Smiling at Sam's touch, the blond did the same to his lover's chest.</p><p>“Of course. Dean has to be my best man.”</p><p>As if that were a surprise. Gabriel grinned as he pictured the event. "Mm. Cassie's my best man."</p><p>“Can Remy be trained to bring the rings?”</p><p>"You know he can, but Lucky and Chopin get to be in the wedding too," Gabriel grunted as the dogs tried to climb on them, hearing their names.</p><p>Sam laughed and welcomed the jealous dogs. “Fair point.”</p><p>"Ugh, Lucky, come on- I like breathing." Gabriel pet the dog any way as it flopped down on him. "All right, all right. I know it's been crazy for you guys."</p><p>“They’re great dogs.” Sam kissed Gabe softly. “Yes, you’re good boys.”</p><p>Chopin's tail wagged, and Gabriel laughed a bit as he licked at their faces. "Okay, maybe I won't make the treats out of liver next time. Your breath is terrible."</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” They both laughed and settled the dogs down.</p><p>Yawning, the blond pouted as he looked at his ring. It was completely covered in dog hair. Chopin, seeing the treat, licked at it. "Hey. No, this is mine..."</p><p>Sam pulled a face. “Babe, you should trash that. I’ll get you another one.”</p><p>Gabriel pouted, unable to stop himself as he looked at the sticky, dirty candy. "I... well, okay..." he didn't want to, but it was gross. He wiggled out from under Chopin before he headed to the bathroom. Maybe he could rinse it off and tuck it away.</p><p>Sam was still comfortable in their bed when Gabe returned. “Come on, baby. I want a nap.”</p><p>Climbing into the bed, Gabriel managed to get the dogs to move over. He'd been unable to get their fur off of the sticky candy and had tossed it in the trash after a sad moment staring at it. He curled himself around Sam, tucking his face against his chest.</p><p>Sam gladly held him close. “Wanna suck you when I wake up.”</p><p>"Is that so?" Gabriel laughed a little, snuggling closer and tucking the blankets around them.</p><p>“Mm-hmm. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to do that with...”</p><p>"Mm. Get some sleep, Samshine. It's been a crazy time lately, and we're both exhausted." Pressing a kiss over Sam's heart, he closed his eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Gabe...” Sam yawned sleepily.</p><p>Smiling contentedly, Gabriel hugged him closer. "I love you, Samshine. Sweet dreams."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The light filtering past the hospital blinds was too bright, and Dean grumbled, trying to hide his face in Castiel's hair ."Turn it off..."</p><p>Cas was half asleep and he pulled Dean closer. “Shh...”</p><p>"Shh?" The younger man pouted, trying to get closer to Castiel. "It's bright."</p><p>Finally, the older man started to wake up. “Dean...?”</p><p>Dean, giving up on sleep snuggled closer to Castiel. "Mornin'."</p><p>“Hello.” His voice was scratchy from sleep.</p><p>"Mm." Nuzzling along Castiel's stubbled jaw, Dean smiled. "We can go home today."</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas rubbed at his eyes. “I finally get to take you home.”</p><p>"Mm. Yeah. I'm glad." He kissed his jaw, then laughed when Remy barked at them. He apparently had to go outside.</p><p>Groaning, Cas reluctantly sat up and reached for Remy’s leash. “Come here, boy.”</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cas. I promise when we're home I'll take care of him so you don't have to." Dean felt guilty every time he had to take Remy out.</p><p>“Dean.” Cas’s voice was sharp and commanding. “I do not mind taking Remy out. I love him.”</p><p>Stilling, the younger man stared at Castiel before he gave a little nod. "Yes, Sir." Well, it was Castiel's "sir" voice, so...</p><p>Nodding, Cas scratched Remy’s head. “Come along, Remy.”</p><p>Remy eagerly followed Castiel through the hospital, his tail wagging. He was familiar with this place now, and he guided Castiel to the door.</p><p>Cas happily took Remy for a nice walk, picking up breakfast for himself and Dean. Then they went back to Dean's room.</p><p>Dean was pouting. He hadn't been allowed to change into his Civvies yet, and he'd wanted to surprise Cas.</p><p>“You look better,”‘Cas commented as he and Remy entered the room.</p><p>"A shower would me feel human again, but I shaved at least." Laughing as Remy hurried over to his side, Dean rubbed at his ears. "Love you, Remington."</p><p>Cas sat down with Dean and offered him a bag. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Grinning, Dean started to open the bag. "Ohh, starved. You got me real food? Are you proposing with breakfast since Sammy used a candy ring on Gabriel?" He couldn't help but tease, not sure that Castiel even remembered.</p><p>The older man looked amused. “When I propose to you, Dean, you will know it.”</p><p>The younger man's cheeks heated and he ducked his head a bit. "Oh. Er..." He blinked at Remy as the dog moved to see what he could con out of Castiel to eat.</p><p>“And I apologize. I may have slipped Remy a slice of bacon or two.”</p><p>"Uh-huh. I told you that you were gonna teach my boy naughty behaviors." Dean shook his head, watching his dog beg.</p><p>“You started it,” Cas teased, unwrapped his breakfast.</p><p>"Your food's in your dish, Remy," Dean told the shepherd, who huffed before going to eat the dog food. Honestly, you'd think he was an animal!</p><p>Both men chuckled and Cas leaned into Dean. “I’ll be taking you home soon.”</p><p>"Gabriel said that the barn would be done soon... or is it?" Dean felt like he'd lost time for a while.</p><p>“It’s going to be finished this week. But you’ll be amused to know that Anna has repeatedly let herself into the house.”</p><p>"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Shaking his head, Dean dug into his meal. He couldn't help but worry about what his father was doing. It'd been too quiet.</p><p>He leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “She’ll be pleased to have you home.”</p><p>"I'll be glad to see her. I feel terrible that I didn't make sure she got out, but Gabriel..." and he hadn't even seen Cole, though the shrink had said he'd probably blocked the image.</p><p>“You did all you could, Dean,” the older man whispered.</p><p>Dean nodded, leaning against Castiel. "I can't believe Sam proposed with candy."</p><p>“I can. It was a brilliant move.”</p><p>Snorting softly, Dean finished his meal. "True. Gabriel and Sam were over the moon."</p><p>“They are and I’m glad for them.”</p><p>"Me too." Dean looked up as the doctor entered the room.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Dr. Blair greeted Dean. “How are you feeling this morning?”</p><p>"Good, Doc. I got a shave in, no issues." Dean's fingers gripped Remy's fur a bit. "I set up an<br/>
appointment to see Joshua again tomorrow."</p><p>Cas held Dean almost possessively. “I’m ready to take him home.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are,” Blair chuckled.</p><p>Dean blinked, looking up at Castiel. Was he <i>jealous</i>? "Thanks for everything, Doc. I know that you were working some late hours."</p><p>“It’s all part of the job. Let me look you over once more, then we can begin the discharge process.”</p><p>"Sure thing, Doc." Wanting to see what a jealous Castiel would do, Dean smiled at the doctor. It was a nice smile, but not the one he gave Castiel.</p><p>Cas reluctantly gave the doctor room to check his boyfriend over. “I’m looking forward to getting Dean home.”</p><p>"Well, Dean looks remarkably healthy despite his recent illness." Dr. Blair told him, looking Dean over.</p><p>Dean definitely wasn't going to want to play doctor sexy after this. He was poked and prodded, then told he was free to go.</p><p>Cas eagerly bundled Dean up and helped him into a wheelchair, per meg’s orders. “Text Sam and tell him we’re leaving.”</p><p>Grinning, Dean nudged Castiel, pulling out his phone. "Yeah, yeah, bossy. I'll text, you drive."</p><p>Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to check him out, even if it was a bit chaotic. Once they were on their way home, Cas relaxed a little. He couldn’t help looking at Dean every few seconds.</p><p>"...You all right, Cas? You know I wasn't really flirting with him, right?" All right, so Dean'd insisted on driving his Baby, which had worked right up until Castiel gave him a look and he'd melted.</p><p>Cas looked confused. “Flirting?”</p><p>"You kept glaring at the doctor." Had Castiel really not realized that he was doing it?</p><p>“I did? Hmm.” Cas reached out and squeezed Dean’s hand. “I didn’t realize it. But I don’t care. You’re mine.”</p><p>Dean squeezed his hand back, offering him a smile as Remy stuck his nose over the seat. "I am yours, Cas. Every part of me."</p><p>“I know. I love you.”</p><p>"I love you too." Dean relaxed in the car, letting himself doze as Castiel drove them home.</p><p>Sam was the one who heard the car pull up first. “Gabe! They’re home!”</p><p>Looking up from his work, the results of the horses' physicals, and going over what he'd discovered, Gabriel grinned. "Great! Let's go." He stood, hurrying over to his side.</p><p>Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand and led him outside. “I can’t wait to see Dean!”</p><p>Dean grinned, moving to climb out of the car to meet his brother. "Hey, Sammy." He didn't make it far before Cas was there.</p><p>Cas gently took Dean’s arm, steadying him. “Be careful with him,” he cautioned Sam, who nodded intently.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>"Cas, Babe, I'm all right." Smiling at him, Dean brushed his lips over the rancher's jaw. "Besides, he's a gentle moose."</p><p>Gabriel smirked, watching as Dean pulled Sam into a hug. "Aww, he called you a moose. He really missed you."</p><p>“I know.” Sam carefully hugged Dean close, patting his back. “Missed you, De.”</p><p>Patting his little- or not so little as the case may be- brother. "I missed you too, Sammy. How's it been-" Dean cut off as Remy jumped out of the car, almost bumping Dean over.</p><p>Sam easily turned Dean out of the way, preventing any accidents. “Go find Chopin, Remy.”</p><p>Remy barked at him, trotting off as he looked for his friends.</p><p>"Thanks, Sammy. That was close. He's been pretty clingy since..." Well, since the barn, but he didn't want to talk about it. "So what's the plan for today? What can we do for fun?"</p><p>“No,” Cas rumbled. “You’re going inside to relax.”</p><p>Gabriel raised a brow at Castiel as Dean pouted up at his boyfriend. "You're not even going to let him see Anna, Crowley-"</p><p>At their looks, Cas knew he was outnumbered. “Ten minutes. Then you need to rest.”</p><p>"Not even a make-out session?" Dean teased as they headed towards the horses. He slipped his hand into Castiel's, stroking his thumb along the older man's fingers.</p><p>“Perhaps later.”</p><p>Dean pouted at him, trying to use the puppy eyes Sam got away with. "Just perhaps? Well... I'll have to do better."</p><p>“Dean,” Cas grumbled. “Go see Anna.”</p><p>Shooting him a grin, Dean headed over to where Anna and Crowley were standing, grinning a bit.</p><p>"Hey, guys! How have you two been, hm?" He reached out stroking their manes.</p><p>Anna chuffed and stepped closer to Dean, sniffing him eagerly.</p><p>He smiled a bit, petting her. "So I hear that you've been breaking into the house, girly..." He glanced at Castiel, winking.</p><p>If a horse could look happy, Anna certainly did. She laid her big head against Dean and huffed.</p><p>"I don't have any treats, sweetheart. I promise I will bring you some, hm?" Dean murmured, his voice husky.</p><p>Crowley made an impatient noise, nudging at Dean.</p><p>Cas scratched Crowley's ears. “They’ve missed you.”</p><p>"Yeah... I missed them too." Dean bit his lower lip, then turned to spoil Crowley as well. He glanced at Anna, seeing Lucky by her side. That wasn't even slightly surprising, honestly.</p><p>“And Jezebel and her foal are fine. I know you're worried.”</p><p>Dean glanced at Castiel, giving him a soft smile. "Am I that obvious?"</p><p>"Well, Cassie... I have some news for you. I know we weren't planning on breeding Anna this time around..." Gabriel told him with a grin, "She apparently had other ideas."</p><p>Cas leveled a sharp look at his prized horse. “Anna.”</p><p>Dean had to laugh when she just snuffed against Castiel's pockets looking for a treat.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cas sighed. “I’m not selling her foal.”</p><p>"Of course not, Cassie." Gabriel patted his shoulder, looking at Anna who just looked proud of herself.</p><p>“You’re an ass, Anna.” Still, he rubbed her ears.</p><p>"Hey, be nice to her." Dean chided Castiel, his lips quirking. "She's a lady."</p><p>“A lady would not be knocked up.” Cas took Dean’s arms again. “And now we’re going inside.”</p><p>Amused at Castiel's reaction, Dean stole a kiss. "Hey, women can like sex too."</p><p>“I’m aware,” he replied dryly. “And now I need to decide what we’ll do with her foal.”</p><p>"We're going to keep the foal, of course." Heading towards the house Dean waved to their brothers. "What else would we do?"</p><p>“Gabe wants to give Sam a foal.”</p><p>"Mmm... Do you?" he headed towards the house, grinning a bit.</p><p>“I do, but I don’t know If I want to give him Anna’s foal.”</p><p>"Then don't. Breed on of the other horses, Titan, he loves that horse," Dean told him as they entered.</p><p>“I suppose. I just can’t imagine anyone other than myself… or you… raising her foal.”</p><p>"That foal is all yours, Cas." He looked at him, then swore when he tripped on a pair of boots by the door.</p><p>Cas caught him easily, his big hands grasping his lover. “Are you okay?”</p><p>"I am, the boots just got me. Sorry, Babe. Thanks for the catch." He slipped his arm around Castiel's waist. Pressing a kiss to his jaw, the Marine smiled. "Gonna take me to bed?"</p><p>“I am. Want you to rest.”</p><p>He pouted, letting the older man take him into the bedroom. "Will you at least cuddle me? Remy's got bony elbows."</p><p>“Of course I will cuddle you. Let’s go.”</p><p>Sighing, Dean began to strip off his clothing. "I want a shower before bed. I smell like a hospital and I hate it."</p><p>“Understandable. I’ll join you in case you become weak.”</p><p>He snorted softly, knowing that one part of his body definitely wasn't going to be weak. His dick was going to be hard as hell. Naked, he padded towards the bathroom, his hips swaying.</p><p>Cas stripped and followed after Dean. “I’m thankful to have you home.”</p><p>Starting the hot shower, Dean moaned audibly as the hot spray hit his skin. "Oh, fuck... Cas, this is..."</p><p>“I know.” He stepped into the shower with Dean and hummed happily.</p><p>Dean let the water pound down on his skin for a long moment before he moved to steal a kiss from him. "I'm glad I'm home, Cas..."</p><p>“So am I. More than you know.”</p><p>Pouting when Castiel didn't return his kiss, Dean reluctantly moved to get himself his pouf so that he could get cleaned up.</p><p>Cas ran his hands down Dean’s healing back. “You are beautiful.”</p><p>He made a soft noise, giving Castiel room to touch him. "Mmm... I think that you're looking in a mirror, babe."</p><p>“I am not.” He cupped Dean’s ass gently.</p><p>Dean moaned, pushing into the rancher's hands. "Cas..."</p><p>“Shh, relax. I’ll take care of you soon enough.”</p><p>His body easily obeyed Castiel, and the pouf fell to the floor. He just let Cas touch him.</p><p>While the shower poured over them, Cas easily brought him to the edge. “That’s it, Dean. Come for me,” he murmured as the younger man slumped against him.</p><p>Dean cried out as he came, biting his lower lip to silence the sound too late. "Fuck, Cas..."</p><p>“Good...” Cas held Dean in his arms, smiling tenderly.</p><p>"Mmhm..." Making a soft noise, Dean moved to kiss him. "You gonna let me take care of you?" Dean had a feeling that he wasn't going to be allowed to.</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” He wasn’t even hard as he kissed Dean.</p><p>Pulling back when he felt Castiel flaccid against him, Dean frowned. Castiel hadn't even wanted that. He *had* told him no. Repeatedly, and Dean'd... He grabbed his pouf from the floor and added some body wash.</p><p>Cas gently rubbed his back. “Are you alright?”</p><p>"Fine, Cas." he started scrubbing his skin, not sure what else to say. He just couldn't get it right.</p><p>Cas pressed a kiss to his neck. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, caught against the Rancher. "You said that you didn't want that. I should have listened. You said it multiple times." He should look at him but he couldn't.</p><p>“What? I said I didn’t want what?”</p><p>"You said you didn't want sex in the car, on the way to the barn-" Dean forced himself to keep scrubbing, unsure what to say to him.</p><p>“Because you’re just starting to recover and my needs are the last thing I’m thinking about, honestly.” The Marine might not be able to see it, but Castiel could see how weak he felt… even if he didn’t admit it. </p><p>Fuck. Dean wanted out of the shower but he still had to wash his hair. "I just... I get my pleasure from yours... it feels unequal and..." Wrong.</p><p>“Sweetheart...” Cas touched Dean gently. “I nearly lost you. I just need time...”</p><p>"It's fine. I just... I don't want it like that." Dean bit his lip, glancing at Castiel through his lashes.</p><p>“When you can stay steady on your feet, I’ll feel more comfortable.”</p><p>"Yeah." Taking a moment, Dean met Castiel's blue eyes before he stole a soft kiss. "Help me with my hair?"</p><p>“Of course,” he rumbled, eagerly washing Dean’s hair.</p><p>The rest of the shower didn't take long, and Dean let Castiel help dry him off when they stepped out.</p><p>"Where's Remy?" He frowned, looking around.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Cas guided him to their bed and let out a whistle.</p><p>Chopin and Remy raced in, both covered in mud.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!"</p><p>Cas yelped as the boys jumped on him. “No!”</p><p>The dogs soon had both men covered in mud, responding to the command just too late. Dean sighed, having been looking forward to bed. "Okay, baths for the dogs, and for us, I guess..."</p><p>Cas chuckled and grabbed their collars. “Go fill up the bathtub and relax.”</p><p>"Where the hell did they even...?" Dean rolled his eyes, heading into the bathroom to start the tub up.</p><p>Once the tub was full and Dean was settled in the hot water, Cas eventually rejoined him. He stripped his muddy clothes and smiled at Dean.</p><p>Dean smirked a bit, blowing a handful of bubbles at the older man. "I decided that I deserved a treat."</p><p>“Of course you do, darling.” He knelt down beside the tub and met Dean’s eyes.</p><p>"Are you getting in?" The younger man moved to sit up a bit but was caught in Castiel's gaze.</p><p>“I don’t know. You haven’t exactly behaved today for me.”</p><p>Dean blinked, tilting his head at him. "I... sorry?" It was more of a question than anything else. He didn't understand Castiel's tone.</p><p>“I should punish you, but I’ll wait until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Biting his lower lip, the younger man shifted in the tub. Fuck, Castiel's voice. "Whatever you think is better, Sir."</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” He stood upright and eased into the enormous tub with Dean.</p><p>Giving Castiel room to slide into the water with him, Dean looked at him. "Nice and hot, right?"</p><p>“Very much so,” Cas sighed as the water caressed him.</p><p>"Were Remy and Chopin good for you?" Dean nuzzled into his shoulder, cuddling him.</p><p>“I handed them off to Gabe. He can deal with them,” Cas sighed, closing his eyes.</p><p>Smiling, Dean stroked Castiel's hair back from his face. "My poor cowboy. You tired?"</p><p>“Not too tired to take care of you.” But he didn’t open his eyes.</p><p>"Shh..." Dean kissed his temple. "We can enjoy the water some, then head to bed.</p><p>“Mm. Sounds perfect:”</p><p>He was adorable, his voice barely above a low rumble "You're going to fall asleep on me, gorgeous, and then I'm going to have to carry you into our room, aren't I?"</p><p>“Not while you’re healing, and not if you want to please me later.”</p><p>"Then we should go to bed, baby." He moved to kiss him gently.</p><p>Groaning, Cas returned the kiss and reluctantly complied. He helped Dean out of the bathtub before climbing out himself.</p><p>Dean grabbed a towel, making quick work of getting Castiel dried off. Thankfully the bubbles had melted away. He grabbed another towel, moving to dry himself off.</p><p>Cas came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “No pajamas?”</p><p>"Not if you don't want them. Fewer steps before bed." Smiling, Dean let himself lean back into him.</p><p>Pleased, Cas held Dean close, enjoying the skin to skin contact. “Want to spoon you.”</p><p>"I get to be the little spoon? Win." Dean made a soft sound as Castiel held him, tracing his fingers tracing over his strong arms.</p><p>“You know I’ll give you anything you want,” Cas murmured Against Dean’s warm skin.</p><p>"Mm. Let's get into bed, baby. You can snuggle me and love on me." Turning, Dean tugged his boyfriend gently over to the bed. "Come on, in."</p><p>Tired but filled with deep relief and contentment, Cas followed him down into the bed.</p><p>Dean got the lights turned off, then cuddled him into his chest. "Love you, Cas."</p><p>“Love you too, Dean.” Cas gently shifted Dean until Dean’s back was firmly against his chest and his arm was around Dean.</p><p>The words soaked into Dean like a balm, and he felt something inside his chest relax."Mm..." Making a contented sound, Dean cuddled back against him, getting into just the right position.</p><p>Absently, Cas rubbed Dean’s middle. “I’m so thankful I didn’t lose you, too...”</p><p>"I'm yours, Cas. You had a really shit day, I did too... we're over it. Okay?" He pulled Castiel's hand to his mouth to kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure?” The older man whispered.</p><p>"I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Dean gently ran his fingers over Castiel where he could reach him. "I love you. That's not just something that I say."</p><p>His thumb found Dean’s plush lips and he teased them gently. “Me too.”</p><p>Smiling a little, Dean kissed his thumb. "Good. Then we will work it out and it's fine."</p><p>“I love how much faith you have in me, in us.”</p><p>Feeling himself blushing, the younger man shrugged a bit. "I ah... good." What was he supposed to say to that? Dean was shit at these emotions, he just was determined to get through them. He loved Cas. Honestly… He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it without him.</p><p>Cas smiled against his neck. “I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>"I know, baby." Feeling Castiel's lips curve on his skin, Dean smiled. "I'll take care of you too."</p><p>“Then let’s sleep, and when we wake up I’ll let you touch me.”</p><p>"Mmm... you're so good to me..." Making a pleased sound, Dean cuddled back against him once more.</p><p>“I try.” Cas closed his eyes and yawned. The two men quickly drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which someone's shot- and we see Amelia and Claire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...As always, I promise, this is a happy ending. We're gonna fix it I promise! This story IS complete, and I'm just editing it so it can be put up. Thank you all so much for the support. ~PrettySin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel looked over at Sam as they walked. "So our brothers are down for a nap. Our chores are done for the day. Now, what do you want to do?"</p>
<p>Sam stretched his lithe body and took off his hat. “I wanna get cleaned up, have dinner, and snuggle with my hot veterinarian fiance.”</p>
<p>"Mm... Do I know him? Or is this because the dogs got the ring dirty?" He teased with a smirk, as they walked.</p>
<p>“You’re a little shit and I love you.” Shaking his head, Sam offered him a grin.</p>
<p>"I know you do, baby." Tugging his fiance to a stop, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "Love you too."</p>
<p>Looking unbelievably happy, Sam tugged at his hair. “I think there’s leftover Chinese.”</p>
<p>Moaning softly, Gabriel nodded. "I think leftovers sound delicious." And so did whatever else his Samsquatch was in the mood for.</p>
<p>“Let’s get inside.” Sam ushered the older man into their home.</p>
<p>Heading towards the kitchen, Gabriel looked over at the two dogs, who looked quite petulant. Ah, must have been locked out of Castiel and Dean's room while they were getting their baths."You can shower while I heat up dinner. I can jump in after we eat."</p>
<p>The younger man pouted. “But I’ll be alone.”</p>
<p>"Oh, so what's my good boy's plan then?" Gabriel reached up, tracing Sam's pout with his thumb.</p>
<p>“We wash our hands, eat, then shower together. It’s more responsible.”</p>
<p>"Ah, of course," It made sense, especially if his fiance was planning on staying in bed after. Gabriel was all for that.</p>
<p>Pleased, Sam washed his dirty hands. “You’re so hot in those jeans.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked as he looked at him. "You were staring." And he'd definitely had noticed Sam's lingering stares.</p>
<p>“How could I not?” He dried his hands thoroughly.</p>
<p>Moving to wash his hands, the Veterinarian made quick work of it, already looking forward to their shower. "Well, to be fair, I always stare at you."</p>
<p>“Then we’re even.” Sam gave him a little kiss before grabbing their leftovers from the refrigerator.</p>
<p>Grab pulled down some plates, and within short order, they had their dinners heated up and ready to eat. "Never, Sammich. I will always be ogling you."</p>
<p>“And it makes me feel loved.” Sam followed him over to the couch and sat down with his man.</p>
<p>Sitting down, Gabriel shot Sam a grin. "Well, you're not wrong, Samshine. You are fucking amazing." And he was going to tell Sam that every day, as often as he could.</p>
<p>Sam got all comfy with Gabe and grabbed his fork. “I had a thought earlier today.”</p>
<p>"What's that, Samshine?" Taking a bite of his food, Gabriel glanced over at his fiance. He had moments where he surprised him with little sexual fantasies, and fuck he loved it- but he also had moments where it'd be something for the ranch, or school, and he was curious to see which it'd be.</p>
<p>“When we get married... can I have my friends from Stanford?”</p>
<p>Confused, Gabriel tilted his head. "What...? Samshine, what would make you think that you couldn't? This is our wedding. You can have whoever the hell you want there."</p>
<p>A dazzling smile formed on Sam’s face. “I just wanted to be sure. I know you’ll be paying for most of it.”</p>
<p>Pointing his fork at Sam, Gabriel nudged him with his shoulder. "I don't care if I'm paying. What's mine is yours, kiddo, and you'd better get used to it. I'm yours." That smile though...</p>
<p>“And I’m all yours.” Sam snuggled closer to him. “For good.”</p>
<p>"Good." Kissing Sam's hair, Gabriel patted his thigh. "Eat up. I want to wash every inch of your gorgeous body."</p>
<p>“Only if I get to wash yours.”</p>
<p>"Like I'd stop you from doing that." He smirked, already picturing it.</p>
<p>Sam looked like he was thoroughly enjoying his dinner. “I want to check on Dean before we shower because I l know once that happens we won’t leave our room.”</p>
<p>"That's fine, love. They're probably sleeping. Cassie's not been sleeping much." Finishing up his meal, Gabriel moved to get his plate rinsed off and into the dishwasher.</p>
<p>Sam was right behind him. “I know. I still want to look.”</p>
<p>"I know, gorgeous. And that's fine." Gabriel pulled him into a soft kiss, wanting to reassure him. He understood the worry Sam had all too well.</p>
<p>Sam melted into the kiss. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Love you, Kiddo." Gabriel pulled back slowly, smoothing his thumb along his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Love you more.”</p>
<p>"Not possible, baby." Patting his ass, Gabriel headed for their brother's bedroom. "You go ahead first."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam cracked the door open and smiled when he saw Dean sleeping deeply. Cas’s arm was flung possessively over Dean and they both looked content.</p>
<p>Leaning around Sam for a peek, the shorter man slipped his arm around him. That was adorable. He let Sam look for a minute before he tugged Sam gently back.</p>
<p>Sam followed slowly, quietly shutting the door.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at the three dogs who had followed them upstairs, rolling his eyes fondly. "Do we let Remy in?" Lucky and Chopin could always sleep with them.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” Sam cracked the door. “Remy, go.”</p>
<p>Remy butted against Sam's thigh, then snuck in, stealthily joining the toy men on the bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I am sure that you two chuckleheads can sleep with Samshine and me later." Scratching Chopin and Lucky, Gabriel headed for their room.</p>
<p>“You’re so right.” He slid his hand down Gabe’s back. “But now I want to touch you.”</p>
<p>Making a soft sound at the slide of Sam's hand, Gabriel looked up at him. The things that he did ti him with a simple touch.</p>
<p>The younger man just smirked and guided Gabe toward the bedroom they shared.</p>
<p>Gabriel shut the door before the dogs could race in. "We will let you in before we go to bed- because I know that you would take over the bed."</p>
<p>“And I need room for what I’m going to do To you.”</p>
<p>Fuck. They hadn't even gotten in the shower yet and Sam had him hard- hell, they weren't even naked!<br/>"Whatever you want, baby."</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>"I would never lie to you, Samshine. You know that by now." Starting to strip off his clothing, the blond tossed it into the hamper before heading into their bathroom. It took only a second to get the shower going.</p>
<p>Sam was soon behind him, and he playfully pressed his dick against Gabe’s back.</p>
<p>Smirking, Gabriel looked at Sam over his shoulder. "Mmm... someone is excited." He deliberately ground back against him, wanting to feel more.</p>
<p>Sam let out a deep moan and thrust his hips. “Baby...”</p>
<p>"Mm... let's get cleaned up, hm? The water is nice and hot, just like you like it." He stepped into the shower, shooting Sam a smirk.</p>
<p>“You spoil me too much.”</p>
<p>"Get used to it, gorgeous. I don't plan on stopping it." He tipped his head back, letting the water pour over him.</p>
<p>Sam watched him greedily. “Wow...</p>
<p>"Mm... water's the perfect temperature right." Gabriel pushed his hair back with both hands, his muscled arms flexing.</p>
<p>“Yeah...” the water wasn’t his concern at the moment.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at his fiance. "Samshine?" He smirked a bit, feeling his body heat. "Like the view?"</p>
<p>Sam grabbed his hips and roughly pulled him back against his aching cock. “Kind of.”</p>
<p>Gabriel swore, pressing back against him. "You planning on fucking me in the shower, Sam?"</p>
<p>“I want to fuck you, yes. But I think I just want to tease you in the shower.”</p>
<p>"Mm... Not going to complain. You gonna wash me up then? Gotta get me clean so I can get dirty again." Deliberately rolling his body to caress Sam's cock, Gabriel smirked up at him.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Sam punctuated the word with a thrust.</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Gabriel felt his breath catch. Sam hadn't been kidding when he'd said that he planned on teasing him. Well, two could play at that. He repeated the motion, his fingers sliding to tease his own nipples. "Fuck..."</p>
<p>“Are you teasing yourself, Angel? You know how I love that.”</p>
<p>"Mm... I am. My nipples are all sensitive." He pinched them, carefully rolling them as they hardened. "Sam..."</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetness?”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled away, reaching for his shampoo. He needed to get cleaned up before he got carried away.</p>
<p>Sam kissed his neck softly. “You’re so amazing.”</p>
<p>"Sam..." How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on cleaning up when he did that?</p>
<p>“I mean it. You’re kind, smart, gorgeous... I don’t know how I got you to stay.”</p>
<p>"Sam, have you not met you? Do you know how much I admire you? You're a damn genius, the caring within you, your capacity to empathize... you stick to your morals but you long for education... The mischief... I could list traits for days and not run out. I love you." He pulled him into a kiss before moving to wash his hair.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Sam ran his hands through Gabe’s sudsy hair.</p>
<p>Lowering his hands, Gabriel tilted his head so that Sam could wash his hair. "Love your hands in my hair."</p>
<p>“Me too.” He lightly massaged Gabe’s head.</p>
<p>The blond's eyes closed, and he made a soft sound. It was impossible to stay quiet, especially when Sam's hands did that.</p>
<p>“You make me so happy...” he kissed Gabe again before rinsing His hair.</p>
<p>"Mm. Almost as happy as you make me." He smiled as he heard Sam reaching for the conditioner for step two. They were both picky about their hair.</p>
<p>Once they were both thoroughly cleaned, Sam playfully grasped Gabe’s cock. “Mm.”</p>
<p>Gabriel gasped, his breath hitching as he gave him a stroke. "Oh, fuck- Sam!"</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetness?” Sam replied innocently.</p>
<p>"You know exactly what, baby." He looked up at him, his eyes dark before he gripped Sam's cock and stroked.</p>
<p>Moaning loudly, Sam thrust into Gabe’s hand. “I love you!”</p>
<p>"Mm... I love you too." Giving him one last good stroke, Gabriel let him go and turned off the water. He stepped out, grabbing a towel before he smirked at Sam.</p>
<p>Growling, Sam chased him into their bedroom. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes were dark as he watched his fiance, debating just climbing onto the bed wet. "Fuck, Sam... do you know what it does to me when you say that?"</p>
<p>“I think I do.” Sam ran his hand over his throbbing cock. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>His eyes were dark as he watched him, sliding his hand down to stroke his own cock. "Fuck is right, Sam. Do you know where the lube is?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby.” He retrieved the lube from beside their bed. “Cherry or strawberry?”</p>
<p>"Strawberry. I definitely want strawberry." He licked his lips, stroking his cock nice and slow.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam gripped the strawberry lube tight. “Baby?”</p>
<p>"Yes, Sam?" Gabriel smirked, debating pulling his legs up to his chest. He let go of his cock, leaning to mouth at Sam's gorgeous chest.</p>
<p>“I want to share another fantasy.”</p>
<p>"What's that?" He asked, sucking at Sam's nipple, scraping with a hint of teeth.</p>
<p>Sam inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Nipping at Sam's other nipple, the blond stole the bottle of lube from him. "You tell me how, Sam."</p>
<p>“Sit on the bed. Now.”</p>
<p>Gabriel did what he was told to, spreading his legs so that his fiance had a good look. He looked up at him, smirking a bit. "Anything else, Sir?"</p>
<p>“Take yourself in your hand and use your thumb to rub your slit.”</p>
<p>Making a soft noise, Gabriel did as Sam told him. His cock was leaking, and he spread the liquid around his head.</p>
<p>“That’s my angel.” Sam sat down beside him, his heart racing.</p>
<p>Sam's proximity almost buzzed along Gabriel's skin, and he felt his hand tighten on his cock. He moaned, working his thumb over his slit. "Sir..."</p>
<p>“Yes, Gabriel?” Sam leaned over and nuzzled Gabe’s neck.</p>
<p>"I... more, please- I need to do more." He bit his lower lip, desperate to do more than tease his slit. He leaned into Sam's touch, desire filling him.</p>
<p>“Mm, what do you need?”</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned, his head falling back. "I want... I want to finger myself open for you."</p>
<p>“You do? Mm...so naughty.”</p>
<p>"Please? I'll make it so you can fuck me hard and fast." The older man's hand paused.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes went dark and possessive. “Then do it. Now.”</p>
<p>Grabbing the lube, Gabriel slicked his fingers before pushing one deep inside of himself. "Fuck..." he carefully added another finger, groaning.</p>
<p>“That’s my beautiful man...” Sam gripped his own thighs tightly.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Gabriel to work himself open, and he arched his back as he fucked himself with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Keep going, Angel. Keep going.”</p>
<p>"Sam, please... I need you, need your cock inside of me..." he begged, unable to stop himself.</p>
<p>“You want my cock, baby? Want my big cock?”</p>
<p>Gabriel growled as Sam teased him, tempted to pin him to the bed and ride him, but this was Sam's game, not his.</p>
<p>Sam’s Cheshire Cat smile widened and he gave himself a quick stroke. “I know you love my dick.”</p>
<p>Fuck it. Pulling his fingers free, the shorter man pounced his lover, kissing him hard.</p>
<p>Melting into the kiss, Sam shifted Gabriel so that he was straddling his lap. Then he gave his eager little ass a smack.</p>
<p>"Get inside of me, Sam," Gabriel growled, his eyes dark as they ground together.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for me, baby?” Sam reached between them and played with Gabe’s dick.</p>
<p>Gabriel moaned, biting his lower lip as he tossed his head back. "Fuck, yes... please, Sam!"</p>
<p>“Do you want to ride me?”</p>
<p>"I do- wanna ride your hard cock." Gabriel nipped at Sam's mouth, then kissed him deeply.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sam shoved his hand into the blond’s hair, tugging him back so that he could look him in the eye. “Mine.”</p>
<p>His eyes went wide, and Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam, staring up at him. "All yours, Sam. Only yours."</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam pulled him into a kiss, tugging lightly on his lower lip with his teeth. “Ride me, baby.”</p>
<p>Grabbing Sam's cock, Gabriel held it in place before he slowly started to sink down on it. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as he was filled.</p>
<p>Sam’s hands gripped his waist, helping guide him. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>"Mmm... pretty sure that's you." Gabriel ground down on him, rolling his hips. Sam’s thick cock stretched him just perfectly, and he made a needy little sound.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm...” Sam threw his head back and groaned. “Fuck...”</p>
<p>"So fucking big, Sam. You fill me up so good..." he growled, nipping at Sam's throat.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot and tight.” Sam grabbed at Gabe’s hips and dug his heels into the mattress.</p>
<p>The veterinarian swore, starting to ride him harder. "Fuck, Sam... so good!"</p>
<p>Nodding wildly, Sam canted his hips up to meet Gabe. “Faster!”</p>
<p>Gabriel panted, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulder, almost wild. "Sam... Sam- need you to fuck me harder, please- can't..." He just wasn't getting quite what he needed.</p>
<p>Growling, Sam suddenly slammed Gabe into the mattress face down. His large hands pulled Gabe’s hips up and he began pounding relentlessly into the older man.</p>
<p>"Fuck- please, that's.... so close, so good..." Reaching down, Gabriel tried to stroke his cock, but Sam was making him wild. He could barely think.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed onto the headboard for more leverage. His thrusts were fast and rough and he couldn’t get deep enough.</p>
<p>The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies smacking together. Gabriel whined, his body starting to tense as his orgasm built.</p>
<p>“Gabriel! Oh, God, I love you!” His hips stuttered as he drew closer to coming. “I love you!”</p>
<p>"Sam!" Crying out, Gabriel bit his lower lip hard, coming hard. "Fuck!" His ass gripped Sam hard, milking his cock.</p>
<p>Pleasure washed over Sam as he came, filling Gabriel with his come. He stayed for a moment, then pulled back. He bit his little lip as he watched the stretched hole spasm, gaping from his cock before he collapsed onto his man. “Oh, fuck...”</p>
<p>Grunting, Gabriel let himself fall into the wet spot. He couldn't be bothered to care. "Mmhm... so good."</p>
<p>Panting softly, Sam kissed Gabe’s shoulder. “Love you,” he slurred.</p>
<p>"Mm. Love you." He looked at Sam over his shoulder, smirking a bit. "You better get wipes and clean up the mess you made. I will change the blanket but I am not sleeping in come."</p>
<p>Sam let out a sleepy giggle. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Amused at his fiance, Gabriel rolled out of the bed, moving to grab the wipes from the end table. He cleaned himself up, then looked at Sam. "Come on, let me clean you, then up."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam helped Gabe clean up and change their sheets. Then he crawled back into the bed with his beautiful man.</p>
<p>The dogs, rejoicing at being let in, jumped on the bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes, cuddling into Sam.</p>
<p>Sam held Gabe close and scratched at Lucky’s ear. “Feel so good.”</p>
<p>Chopin nosed at Gabriel's hand until he too was getting his ears scratched. He shook his head, too amused at the spoiled dogs. "Mm. You always do."</p>
<p>“I didn’t know it could be like this.”</p>
<p>"Like what, love?" The older man glanced up at him.</p>
<p>“You and me. Us being...happy. I just...” still feeling so sensitive, Sam didn’t know how to put into words what he needed to tell Gabe.</p>
<p>Gabriel cupped his face gently, stroking his cheek. "I didn't know it was possible to love like this until you." He'd been jealous of Castiel's relationship with Amelia- not vindictively, he just longed for a love<br/>of his own.</p>
<p>Sam leaned into Gabe’s tender touch. “It feels surreal. Like...I’m going to wake up and you’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>"Never, Samshine. I am yours from now until the end of time. I refuse to believe something silly like death would keep us apart." Gabriel kissed him softly.</p>
<p>He sank into the sweet kiss, tangling their legs together. “I want everything with you. Love, a home, kids...”</p>
<p>"Of course, baby." He grunted as the cat jumped up by their heads. "Hey, MC."</p>
<p>The cat chirped and walked between their heads, purring loudly.</p>
<p>Gabriel huffed, lifting his head to look at Sam. "You're sure you want to marry the animal doc? There will be more. I foster."</p>
<p>“I want all the animals.” Sam rubbed MC’s silky fur, earning more loud purrs.</p>
<p>"Did I mention how sexy you are?" Gabriel laughed, petting the cat too.</p>
<p>“Once or twice.”</p>
<p>Eyeing MC who had *two* hands petting him, Chopin decided that he was getting in on it and tried worming his way up the bed.</p>
<p>Sam laughed as Chopin struggled to reach them. “Come on, buddy. Plenty of room.”</p>
<p>The big dog barked, then flopped down on top of them. Gabriel grunted a bit, shaking his head. A moment later, Lucky joined the other dog, flopping down on them.</p>
<p>Unable to contain his amusement, Sam scratched both of them. “Hey, boys.”</p>
<p>Petting the animals, Gabriel couldn't help but grin. He never knew that he could be so happy.</p>
<p>Yawning, Sam cuddled closer to Gabe. “We just need a baby one day...”</p>
<p>"Mm... we'll have to make some plans." Smiling a bit at the thought, Gabriel kissed him before relaxing against his chest.</p>
<p>“Right now I plan to sleep.” Sam closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Deciding that was a good plan, Gabriel closed his eyes, letting himself slowly drift off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean woke up early, thinking about slipping from the bed to make some breakfast. He moved- or tried to. Castiel's arm was around his waist like a steel trap.</p>
<p>At the movement, Cas instinctively held Dean closer and nuzzled his neck.</p>
<p>"Cas..." Sighing, he relaxed against him. Hell, it felt good. Who was he to argue?</p>
<p>“Hmm... Shh...”</p>
<p>"Shh?" Dean murmured, his lips tilting up in a grin.</p>
<p>“Warm...”</p>
<p>"Mmhm." Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth.</p>
<p>Cas half-heartedly kissed him back. “Need sleep.”</p>
<p>"Shh... sleep then," Dean told him relaxing in his arms.</p>
<p>Remy wiggled closer to Dean and tried to lick his face.</p>
<p>"Rem... sh... it's time to sleep." The Marine scratched at his dog, trying to keep that fuzzy haze of sleep.</p>
<p>The shepherd grumbled and pressed against Dean’s chest with his massive paws.</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, Cas ruffled Remy’s fur. “And I’m awake now.”</p>
<p>"Fine, fine... I'm up. Let's go, Rem." Rolling to his feet, Dean allowed himself a leisurely stretch. Hm... he should find pants.</p>
<p>Remy barked and hopped down off of the bed.</p>
<p>Stumbling through the house, Dean laughed at the dog. "Hold on, man- I'm starting coffee first," He got the pot started, then opened the door for Remy.</p>
<p>Remy barked again and raced through the door just as Cas made his way downstairs.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at the dog, Dean stated to pour them some coffee. "Black this morning?"</p>
<p>“Yes.” Cas gave him a tired kiss before sitting down at the table.</p>
<p>Setting the cup in front of Castiel, Dean sipped his own. "I can't believe that Sammy proposed with a lollipop ring."</p>
<p>“I can. It’s exactly what my brother would want.”</p>
<p>"What do you want for breakfast, love?" Dean moved to the fridge to look at their instructions.</p>
<p>“Mm...surprise me.”</p>
<p>"Sure thing." Dean grinned, grabbing out the stuff to make the waffles he knew that his boyfriend liked.</p>
<p>Cas nursed his coffee and closed his eyes. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Castiel was just too damn adorable for his own good at times- he wasn't going to tell him that, though. The younger man started to mix his ingredients, humming.</p>
<p>“I think I hear our brothers stirring,” Cas grumbled.</p>
<p>"Why does that make you sound cranky, Cas?" He moved over, kissing his hair softly.</p>
<p>“Because they are likely initiating sex.”</p>
<p>Hiding his laughter, Dean started to cook his waffles. "You could have had sex this morning."</p>
<p>“And yet here I am, without sex.” His mouth quirked one a smile.</p>
<p>"You didn't say that you wanted sex- and you didn't want it last night." He grinned at him, his green eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” He playfully swatted Dean’s ass.</p>
<p>"Tease..." Dean bit his lower lip, grinning. A delicious tingle had started where he'd been swatted though.</p>
<p>“I know you are.”</p>
<p>"How am I a tease?" This time he raised a brow as he started to cut the fruit to go with the waffles.</p>
<p>“Because you are.” A loud, excited moan came from upstairs and Cas shook his head.</p>
<p>"And how exactly did I tease you?" Dean tossed a bit of a strawberry at him.</p>
<p>Cas caught the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. “By looking at me.”</p>
<p>Dean popped out the first waffle, starting the second. "Is that all it takes, love?" He couldn't help but smirk as he let Remy back in.</p>
<p>“You know it is.” Cas leaned back so Dean could see his half-hard cock pressing against his pajamas.</p>
<p>Fuck. Dean bit his lower lip, looking at his waffle. "I am pouncing you as soon as this is done."</p>
<p>“Mm.” Smirking, Cas finished his coffee.</p>
<p>The waffle was out and Dean managed to turn off the machine before he straddled Castiel's lap. He pulled him into a dirty kiss that tasted of coffee and toothpaste.</p>
<p>Cas gripped Dean’s hips to steady him. “Careful.”</p>
<p>"I am definitely being careful. Can't be hurting you, can I?" Dean nipped at his mouth, grinding his growing erection against Castiel's.</p>
<p>“Don’t care about me,” Cas managed, gasping softly. “Just you.”</p>
<p>"Fuck, Cas..." Dean rolled his hips, his eyes dark. "Well, I care about you."</p>
<p>“I know you do. I love you for it.”</p>
<p>"I love you too, gorgeous." Dean nipped his way down his neck, grinding a bit.</p>
<p>Sighing a bit, Cas closed his eyes and felt himself grow even harder.</p>
<p>"Fuck, baby..." his head fell back, and he groaned.</p>
<p>“Is that what you need, Dean?”</p>
<p>That gravel tone killed him every time. He looked at Cas, his green eyes dark. "Yes, Cas..." he slid his hand down, stroking the rancher's thick cock through his pants.</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Cas pulled Dean closer and thrust up against him. “Fuck, you’re stunning.”</p>
<p>Dean felt himself flushing, even as he gave a little moan. Castiel was pressed against him just enough to tease the right places. "Cas..."</p>
<p>“Bet I can make you come first...”</p>
<p>"You sure?" Biting his lip, Dean added a swivel to his hips that he knew drove Castiel wild.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” He grabbed at Dean’s peaked nipple and squeezed just a little.</p>
<p>"Fuck... Cas..." he cheated, but Dean didn't care. "Mark me up, please!"</p>
<p>Grinning wickedly, Cas thrust again, determined to make Dean come with his pants still on.</p>
<p>Dean set up a litany of curses as he felt his pleasure building. He was trying to get Cas off too, but the other man seemed to be single-minded in his focus.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Cas nipped at Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>Dean moaned, grabbing at Castiel's shoulders. He did try to be quiet but just that quickly, he was coming. Castiel knew just how to get him to cry out.</p>
<p>Cas shuddered as he felt Dean come, and he was right behind him. “Dean!”</p>
<p>Kissing the older man, Dean let out a little chuckle. "Mm... I thought there was a 'no sex in the kitchen' rule."</p>
<p>“Rules are made to be broken.”</p>
<p>"You rebel." Letting himself nip at Castiel's lower lip, Dean soothed it with his tongue. "We should get cleaned up."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” He gave Dean a soft kiss.</p>
<p>All right, so Dean let himself be made out with for a few minutes before finally broke the string of soft, gentle kisses and stood. "Come on, Cas."</p>
<p>“Mm.” Cas reluctantly stood up and grasped Dean’s arm. “Are you feeling okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”</p>
<p>"Cas, you weren't rough at all. Hell, you could throw me around a bit and I'd love it, so no, you didn't hurt me, baby." He moved, kissing him once more.</p>
<p>“I worry about you.” He kissed Dean softly.</p>
<p>"Cas... I promise you, I'm all right. I'm sorry that I scared you." He rubbed his back, meeting his gaze with his own. "I love you. I'm all right?"</p>
<p>Cas inhaled shakily and nodded. “I love you as well.”</p>
<p>"Good." Rubbing his back, he kissed his hair. "Let's go get cleaned up so we can eat, all right? I know you're hungry."</p>
<p>“Okay...” Cas looked reluctant but he and Dean got cleaned up before coming back to their breakfast.</p>
<p>"There, sit down, I'll plate our food up, and then I'll cuddle up in your lap, lover." He leaned up, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Cas sat down and waited patiently.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the younger man to get their plates set up- he also quickly made up waffles for their brothers. Thankfully, Cas nearly insisted that he just heat theirs up.</p>
<p>Finally, their breakfast was ready and Cas sighed in relief when Dean sat down in his lap. “Hello.”</p>
<p>"Hey, baby. You hungry?" He cut up his breakfast, offering Castiel a bite of it.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” he took the offered bite happily.</p>
<p>"Did you really have to screw in the kitchen?" Amused, Gabriel entered the kitchen with a laugh. "Poor Sammy was traumatized."</p>
<p>“I needed an orgasm,” Cas grumbled.</p>
<p>"Uh... huh." Grabbing one of the two plates there, Gabriel added Nutella to his waffles. "So... we all came, we should all be in good moods."</p>
<p>Dean grunted, offering a bite to Castiel.</p>
<p>“Precisely.” He took the bite and hummed contently.</p>
<p>Gabriel nudged a cup of coffee into Sam's hand, kissing his hair. "Eat up, Sammich."</p>
<p>Sam gave his brother an accusatory glare. “Ass.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked, pausing as he sipped his coffee. "Uh-huh. Normally. What'd I do this time?"</p>
<p>“I didn’t need to wake up to you screaming Cas’s name. Again.”</p>
<p>"Dude, you were fucking before we did anything, we heard you. I don't want to hear it." Dean tossed a piece of fruit at his brother.</p>
<p>Sam caught the fruit and glared at his brother again before he leaned against Gabe. “Shut up, jerk.”</p>
<p>"Whatever, Bitch." Dean snuggled against Castiel, enjoying sitting on his thick, muscled thighs.</p>
<p>Gabriel hugged Sam, his lips twitching a bit.</p>
<p>Cas kissed Dean’s head as their brothers sat down. “You two are incorrigible.”</p>
<p>"Mm. You still love me." Dean snuck each dog a bite of bacon, scratching their ears.</p>
<p>“I do, I suppose.” He kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “What are we going to do today?"</p>
<p>"Mm. Well, what can we do to help out?" The barn was going to be finished today. He could already hear the workers putting it up.</p>
<p>“Cleanup duty. And I want to make a nice meal as an additional thank you to the people working.”</p>
<p>"I can do that. What do you want me to make?" Taking a bite of his waffle, Dean looked at Castiel. He was sure he wouldn't be allowed to do much else.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask everyone, but probably spaghetti or chili.”</p>
<p>"Chilli is easy enough. My chili's pretty damn good, even if it turns Sammy's ass into a gas machine." Dean snorted a bit, amused.</p>
<p>Sam glowered at his brother. “Dean!”</p>
<p>Gabriel just pulled him into a kiss. "I want to check-in at the clinic today."</p>
<p>“Hmm, I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>"I figured as much, love." He grinned, tugging gently on Sam's hair.</p>
<p>“Good. I miss Charlie.”</p>
<p>Perking up a bit, Dean looked at Castiel. "I want to go to the clinic soon. I... I owe her an apology for leaving, and..."</p>
<p>“Dean, Charlie isn’t angry with you.”</p>
<p>Looking down at his food, he cleared his throat a bit. "She should be." He'd promised her. Hell, he'd promised Sam, and...</p>
<p>“No. She shouldn’t. And she isn’t.”</p>
<p>"But.." Remy poked Dean, and he took a slow breath, letting it go.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Remy,” Cas whispered.</p>
<p>Rubbing his fiance's shoulder, the veterinarian watched as Dean hugged the shepherd, stroking his fingers through his fur. Thankfully, Dean seemed calmer.</p>
<p>Relieved, Cas kissed Dean again. “Why don’t you go get dressed, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean kissed him back, feeling Castiel's stubble tease him. "I won't take long. Come on, Remy."</p>
<p>The dog obediently followed him, and Gabriel wondered how many times Dean had kept going because of the German shepherd.</p>
<p>Cas watched them go, content. “He’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>"He loves you." He smiled slightly, watching his brother watch Dean. Hell, that's what they ended up doing 90% of the time.</p>
<p>“I love him as well.” He reached for his coffee, a sad look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned at the change in expression, touching his brother's shoulder. "Hey- what's that look for?"</p>
<p>“We’ve talked about it before. How long can it last?”</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced at Sam, then looked back at Castiel. "Seriously? Are you not planning on something long term? Because Dean's in for the long haul."</p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe softly and stood up. “I’ll give the two of you a minute.”</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed Sam back before looking at Castiel again, waiting for his reply. He couldn't understand his thought process.</p>
<p>“I still worry,” Cas finally admitted. “He’s young, a veteran, a good man. He deserves so much more than... me.”</p>
<p>"He doesn't want anyone else, Cas. You... I thought that you had figured this out." Gabriel pushed a hand through his hair, standing to start clearing the breakfast table.</p>
<p>“I thought I had too. But it hits me every day..:”</p>
<p>"You are going to push him away if you keep this up." He didn't even know what to say to soothe his brother.</p>
<p>Cas’s face fell and he quietly stood up. Gabe was right. Eventually, he would push Dean away.</p>
<p>"He loves you, Cassie. Unless you want him to leave, he's staying. You need to make some decisions before you end up breaking his heart." Gabriel sighed, moving to hug his little brother.</p>
<p>Cas melted against his brother, squeezing him tightly. “Sometimes... I close my eyes... and I can’t remember what my baby looked like.”</p>
<p>"Cassie..." he sighed, rocking him gently. What the hell did he even say to that? Gabriel couldn't find the words. He missed his adorable niece, bouncing in pigtails as she visited him at the clinic. The loss of her was something that he was sure that he'd never get over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas hugged Gabe even tighter. “If I lost Dean too...it would kill me.” There was no question In his mind; he would die as well.</p>
<p>"I know, baby boy, but you've got to let yourself love him or you're going to make the choice without making one. You can't hold yourself back from loving him just because you're scared you're going to lose him." He told him, rubbing his back again.</p>
<p>“Cas...”</p>
<p>Reluctantly Cas turned to see Dean and Sam standing there. He let go of Gabe and went straight to Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>Sam eased over to Gabe and wrapped his arm around the older man. “Come on, baby. Let’s get dressed,” he whispered, pulling Gabe to the stairs.</p>
<p>Dean pulled him close, pressing his face into Castiel's neck. "I love you, baby." What did he even say to him?</p>
<p>Cas’s arms came around him, hugging him fiercely. “I love you as well.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Gabriel followed his fiance back up the stairs. He couldn't help but worry about the relationship between their brothers. If it didn't work out...</p>
<p>Hearing their brothers’ footsteps fade, Cas shuddered. “I’m sorry. I struggle with it every day.”</p>
<p>"Cas... I can't imagine having to live with that. There's no way that I could. What do you need from me? What can I do?" Dean cupped his face, looking into Castiel's tormented eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But please... please don’t go.”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, the younger man traced his fingers over Castiel's stubbled jaw. "I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to, baby. I need to know that you want me here, though."</p>
<p>“I want you.” His voice was small and broken.</p>
<p>"And I am yours, Cas. Hell, I'll get it tattooed on me if it'll help you feel more stable." Dean swallowed hard, then bit his lower lip. "I'm terrified that my Dad's out there. That I'm putting everyone in danger."</p>
<p>“So am I. Dean...”</p>
<p>Remy suddenly let out a growl. His hair rose on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Dean tensed, pushing Castiel behind him before pulling a gun. He tended to be armed anyway, but with the shit going down, he wasn't going to fuck around. He gave a hand signal to Remy, putting him in guard mode. "Stay behind me, Cas."</p>
<p>“Dean, no. I have to protect you.” His heart began to race painfully.</p>
<p>"Cas, I am trained, stay behind me," Dean ordered.</p>
<p>Sam came barreling down the stairs. “Dean!”</p>
<p>Dean took a step towards the door when he heard something. His hands were steady as he reached for his gun at his waist.</p>
<p>Gabriel followed Sam, barrelling down the stairs.</p>
<p>Cas saw the flash of metal, the look of hatred in John’s eyes. He acted on instinct, barreling into Dean as the gun went off.</p>
<p>"CASSIE!"</p>
<p>Remy slammed into John, the pack of dogs infuriated. The man tried to block him, but Remy's fangs were in his throat and tearing the tender flesh in a spray of blood. He fell to the ground, and they were on him.</p>
<p>Scrambling to his feet, Dean's hands were on Castiel's chest, putting pressure on the bleeding wound before he even registered what he was doing. "Cas- fuck! Stay with me!"</p>
<p>"Call 911, Sam! Now!" Gabriel slid in next to his brother, feeling the blood soak through his pants just that quickly.</p>
<p>Sam scrambled to grab the nearest phone and dialed 911. His hands were shaking as he looked at the massive puddle of blood forming around Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes were glassy but open. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Stay with me, Cas. Look at me, okay, Baby? Gabriel and I are right here, and the ambulance is too." Dean was shaking, barely with it enough to move as Gabriel took over applying pressure- maybe something else. All he knew was that the blond was fighting to keep Castiel alive.</p>
<p>The pain suddenly registered and Cas let out an agonized gasp. Blood stained his lips and his body shuddered.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" A child's laughter rang in the air, and Claire giggled, racing towards him with her pigtails flying behind her. "You're here early!"</p>
<p>Confusion clouded his eyes. “C-Claire...?”</p>
<p>She flung herself into his arms, cuddling into him. "I missed you, Daddy!"</p>
<p>The pain was gone and it was all he could do to hold his little girl. “Claire… oh my God...”</p>
<p>She cuddled into him, her smile bright as sunshine as her eyes that matched his twinkled. "You're early, silly. Mommy's gonna be mad."</p>
<p>“Mommy?”</p>
<p>“Hello, Castiel.” Amelia appeared in front of them, her smile warm and tender.</p>
<p>“Amelia.” Castiel felt his lips part in shock as he stared at his family.</p>
<p>"You're not meant to be here yet, Castiel." His wife shook her head fondly, moving to slip her arms around him. "My love... You've been blaming yourself for far too much."</p>
<p>“Because it was my fault. It’s my fault I lost you...”</p>
<p>"No, Castiel... it wasn't." She shook her head and kissed Claire's hair before motioning to the swing set that suddenly appeared next to him. "Go play, Claire. Daddy's going to be with us for a while." She smiled as their girl wiggled down, running towards the swings. "Castiel, it wasn't your fault. You did everything that you could."</p>
<p>His eyes filled with tears. “I couldn’t save you...”</p>
<p>"I know, love." Amelia hugged him close, laying her head against his shoulder. "I know. But I'm okay. So's Claire. I know it's not fair to you, my love, but... we are happy. And she loves Dean. She can't wait until she meets Daddy De."</p>
<p>“She... she calls him that?”</p>
<p>After a moment, she nodded, watching him."She does. Castiel, love... you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to grow old with Dean."</p>
<p>“What if I lose him, too?”</p>
<p>She blinked, tilting her head at him. "Castiel... he's lost you. You've lost him now too... for now."</p>
<p>“Wait. I’m not ready. I can’t lose him, too!”</p>
<p>"Oh, love..." Amelia rubbed his back a bit, tugging him gently towards a bench.</p>
<p>He reluctantly followed, his heart torn. How many times had he wished for this very moment, to see his little girl again? To hold her? To kiss Amelia?</p>
<p>"Castiel, my love, we're going to be here, waiting for you, even if you go back to Dean." Getting him to sit, she took his hand in hers as she always did. She smiled a bit, having watched often enough to know that Dean usually took his left hand while she took his right.</p>
<p>"If?"</p>
<p>"That's your choice, Castiel. You can stay here with us... or you can go back to him." She gently stroked his fingers with hers. "I can't make it for you."</p>
<p>Cas's eyes drifted over to where Claire was swinging. "I..."</p>
<p>"I know, my love. We care for you, more than you'll ever know. We've watched over you, but we're happy, and we'll be waiting for you in the future if you go back."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" His voice was small. "Is Claire okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh, love... she's fine. She misses you, but we do watch you with Anna and Lucky. My Mom and Dad are here, which you know, and so many people that we know and love. She's not lonely." She smiled<br/>softly, her eyes shining. "It's heaven, after all."</p>
<p>Tears filled his eyes as he hugged his wife again. "Lucky misses her every day."</p>
<p>Amelia hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I know, love. She misses him too."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. "I want to stay just a little longer..."</p>
<p>"I know, love." She smoothed his hair, watching as Clair shrieked with laughter, racing over to them.</p>
<p>Cas pulled away and without missing a beat lifted Claire into his lap. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. "My little Claire bear..."</p>
<p>"Hi, Daddy." She snuggled into him, giggling when his scruff tickled her. "You're scratchy!"</p>
<p>He couldn't hold back a tearful laugh. "Am I?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh! It's okay, Daddy De likes it." She giggled, reaching up to play with his beard.</p>
<p>He gently smoothed her hair back. "He does... and Mommy says you like him."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh! He's funny. He's talked to me sometimes when he's with the horses. It's nice." Claire leaned into his hand, watching him.</p>
<p>That surprised Castiel. "He talks to you? What does he say?"</p>
<p>"He talks about the horses, and you and Lucky, and Remy!" She grinned, flashing dimples at him. "He's funny. He cried when he talked to me the once. He was in a big black car driving. He said something was his fault. Why is that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, baby..." He held her to his chest and kissed her head. "It wasn't his fault."</p>
<p>"He was blamin' himself?" She tilted her head, snuggling into him. "He's sad now. Sadder than then."</p>
<p>"He'll be okay..." Castiel stroked her hair, utterly captivated by his daughter.</p>
<p>Claire watched him for a long moment before she tugged him through the yard towards the house. "Come on, Daddy. You can look through the window. It's special! We get ta see home!"</p>
<p>Curious, Cas followed behind her. "What do you mean, baby?"</p>
<p>"You can look at Dean!" She told him, pulling him upstairs. "And Uncle Gabe! I miss him."</p>
<p>His heart ached for her again. “He missed you too, Claire. More than you know.”</p>
<p>"I know. He talks to me too! Mostly when he's on his balcony, Daddy. Does he like Sam? I saw he's gonna marry him!"</p>
<p>He gave her another squeeze. “He loves Sam very much.”</p>
<p>Claire considered for a moment, grinning at him as a puppy ran towards her. "Look, Daddy! This is Bingo! Uncle Gabe sent him to me cause he got hurt! I can't wait until he can play with Lucky! Wanna go play with him?" Just as she had been on earth, she was easily distracted, and more than excited to explore the new thing that had her attention.</p>
<p>Still somewhat reeling, he readily followed her.</p>
<p>But he had to go back to Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Six months later... </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Dean sat back in his chair, looking at Castiel. Sometimes, he still felt like he had his blood on his hands, despite the fact that they'd been scrubbed countless times.</p>
<p>Castiel looked amazingly healthy for a man in a coma. He'd lost so much blood before, but the months had let him heal, slowly but surely. The doctors had done their best and claimed there was hope, but he kept seeing the sympathetic looks on their faces. Sometimes he talked to Castiel, but now... he couldn't find the words.</p>
<p>He'd never forget the blood-covered dogs still tugging on John Winchester's corpse as the cops and ambulance got there. He'd taken so much from them all and yet...</p>
<p>Dean'd been busting his ass on the ranch while Sammy finished off his degree. He'd just graduated, and he was damn proud but it felt numbed. He wasn't sure he felt much of anything these days except for a numbed horror. Still, he worked at the ranch and at the clinic. Gabriel was working too, spending just as much time with Castiel as Dean did, except he was more talkative.</p>
<p>It didn't matter. They couldn't bring themselves to stay in the house. Hell, Dean couldn't even stay in the cabin. Instead, he spent a lot of time in the barn with the horses and the dogs curled around him.</p>
<p>A mainstay in Dean’s life was Meg, Cas’s friend and nurse. She was the only person Dean consistently allowed around them, even if they both knew Cas would likely never wake up. Meg checked on Cas every day, brought Dean food, and even showed Dean exercises to perform on Cas to keep his Muscles from atrophying completely.</p>
<p>Looking up from where he was staring, he saw the nurse enter the room. "Hey, Meg. I did the exercises that you showed me, same as always." Hell, if it wasn't for having to do those things, and take care of Castiel's animals, and Remy, Dean'd probably have eaten a bullet by now. Sammy at least had Gabriel. Dean... all Dean had was the knowledge that he'd done this to Castiel.</p>
<p>“Good job, kiddo.” Meg sat down beside Dean. “But I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>"You're being nice to me. That's scary." The snarky comment was out before Dean could pull it back. Some days, it was too damn hard to be nice. Thankfully, he knew Meg would just call him an asshole if need be.</p>
<p>“Yeah, guess it is.” She handed Dean a brochure. “Clarence isn’t waking up, and he needs more care than we can continue to give him here.”</p>
<p>Dean stared at it as if it was a viper, and he reached out, taking it slowly. He felt a lump grow in his throat, and fuck, he couldn't speak.</p>
<p>“I know.” She handed him a card as well. “You could revisit the idea of an in-home nurse, too. Maybe… maybe it would be better for both of you to take him home.” But she often wondered if it would help Castiel to come back, or to finally let go.</p>
<p>Scrubbing his hands over his face, Dean took a shaky breath. "I'll have to talk to Gabriel. You know I can't make any choices, Meg. I'm not... I'm not anything to him." He never should have come back from that hotel with Sam. Everyone would have been better off without it.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, looking back at her. "I'll talk to him. You know I'll take care of him at home." He just wanted to burn that fucking house down... but Claire's bedroom was still the same. Hell, even Castiel's room after looking was a shrine to Amelia. Dean never should have been there.</p>
<p>Either way, he'd take care of Castiel for the rest of his life... however long that was.</p>
<p>“I know.” She awkwardly patted his shoulder. “And you know I’ll help you. But they’re right. There’s nothing more we can do for him here, and the longer he stays, the more likely his chances are of developing another infection.” The last one was a month ago and she had been sure that he wouldn’t make it through.</p>
<p>Dean gave a little nod, pushing his hair back. "Gabriel and Sam are coming with dinner. I... Meg, we'll pay you, do... could you..."</p>
<p>“I’ve already changed my schedule here. I can be with Clarence four days a week. We can work on the other three.” She was surprisingly gentle and reassuring.</p>
<p>Giving a minute nod, Dean looked at the man he loved and hoped that he was at least with his family.<br/>"Thanks." He couldn't bring himself to say anything more.</p>
<p>Gabe and Sam showed up a few minutes later. Sam gave Dean his dinner and sat down. “Hey, De.”</p>
<p>"Hey." He looked at his dinner and would rather puke than anything else. "Meg thinks we should take Cas home."</p>
<p>Sitting down next to Dean and Sam, Gabriel looked at the nurse. "We can do that. We haven't... the house has been empty since..."</p>
<p>“Maybe she’s right. Being here hasn’t helped; maybe...” Sam couldn’t finish the thought. He loved Cas, but the person lying in that bed wasn’t Cas. Not anymore. The no idea how bad the oxygen deprivation had been, and while he had survived being taken off of the life support, he still showed no signs of a meaningful recovery.</p>
<p>"We'll get the room ready tomorrow, so we can get him home as soon as possible." Gabriel reached over, taking Sam's hand in his own.</p>
<p>Forcing himself to take a bite of his food, Dean gave a small nod.</p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe softly. While he had mostly returned to his normal life, Gabe still acted as though his brother would recover. He visited every day, and if anything changed in Cas’s condition, he was at the hospital in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Gabriel squeezed his hand, smiling a bit as he looked at Meg. "So will you come with Cassie? We can get you a room ready."</p>
<p>Looking at his food, Dean ignored the hope in the blond's voice. It felt like poison to him.</p>
<p>“I worked it out with the hospital, and I can be there four days a week. I’ll help you find someone for the other three.”</p>
<p>"That'll work." Gabriel leaned over, hugging her tightly. "Cassie will definitely appreciate it."</p>
<p>“I know.” She patted his back lightly. “Eat, so you can get the house ready.”</p>
<p>Gabriel squeezed her for a moment before he went to dig into his meal. He desperately wanted to talk to his brother but Dean couldn't handle it. He could tell. Something today looked even more empty than it had since the shooting, and it was almost scary. "We'll have it ready for him tomorrow."</p>
<p>“Good.” She patted Dean’s back as she left the room.</p>
<p>Dean shoved each bite past his lips, chewing mechanically. It was a struggle to swallow but he owed Castiel. He'd done this to him. Killed him. He couldn't ignore the fact that he had to eat to do so after he'd passed out after the first week. "I'll go get it aired out and cleaned up. You think his room or the office downstairs?"</p>
<p>Sam carefully looked at Gabe. “His room, right, baby? Familiarity?”</p>
<p>"Exactly. I think Dean's presence there will help, too. Him being in their room." Fuck knew where the Marine had been sleeping. Neither he nor Sam could find him most nights.</p>
<p>Dean stilled in grabbing his things, looking at him</p>
<p>Sam tried to put on his sunniest smile. “Right. And Lucky and Chopin will help, too.”</p>
<p>Jaw clenching, Dean whistled to Remy and left the room. The dog was at his heel as he left. Fuck. He couldn't be serious, having Dean sleep with Castiel. His hands fisted as he left the hospital and he forced himself to breathe. He felt ill. He got Remy into the Impala, then got behind the wheel. He had to get the house ready for Castiel.</p>
<p>XXXXXXX</p>
<p>The next morning, Cas was transported by ambulance to the ranch. Dean and Gabe had worked tirelessly to make sure the house was ready for Cas, with Sam helping as much as he was able.</p>
<p>Meg supervised the medics as they brought Cas into the house and moved him into the hospital bed Gabe had acquired. “Mind his head,” she said sharply as Cas was transferred.</p>
<p>Gabriel hurried to help adjust the pillows for his brother, bursting with excitement. "We're home, Cassie! Back in your own bed- as soon as Meg says go, Chopin and Lucky are going to get in bed for cuddles!"</p>
<p>Fuck. This was going to kill him. Dean moved out of the way of the medics, though he was also paying attention to Meg's words.</p>
<p>“First we have to go over some things.” She walked Gabe through setting up the IVs and gave him a refresher about Cas’s feeding tube. “I’m going to stay tonight, just to get him settled in.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was diligently taking notes, paying close attention to the instructions despite having been doing this for months. He grinned, talking to his brother through it.</p>
<p>Finally, Meg took a step back. “Okay. Unleash the hounds, carefully.”</p>
<p>Dean made a small motion, and the dogs started to climb onto the bed, cuddling up with Castiel. "There, guys... told you he was coming home."</p>
<p>Lucky sniffed at Cas before letting out a sad sound and quietly laying his head on Cas’s chest.</p>
<p>"I know, buddy." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, petting each of the sweet dogs that had torn John Winchester to shreds. "We get to love him while he sleeps." For now. Until Dean woke up next to his dead- he cut the train of thought off.</p>
<p>Chopin pressed against Dean’s hand, his tail wagging just a little.</p>
<p>XXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel looked over at Sam as they worked on dinner. Castiel had been home for a few weeks and they'd fallen into a routine. Dean... didn't seem to be handling it well. Gabriel knew Sam was concerned, but the older brother wasn't letting them in. "How'd the interview go?" It hadn't been a surprise to anyone that Sam had passed the bar.</p>
<p>“I think it went well.” He instinctively leaned over for a little kiss. “I’ve been killing myself for this, so I hope it did.”</p>
<p>"I am sure that you will get it, Samshine." Gabriel smiled, kissing him again. "You are amazing, and there's no way that they can't see it."</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Sam nodded. “Was Cas okay today?”</p>
<p>"Great, actually. Meg said something about him being a bit better." Dean hadn't listened, going outside to check on the horses. "Dean was..."</p>
<p>Surprise filled Sam. “Babe...”</p>
<p>Gabriel slipped his arms around his fiance's waist. "Dean didn't listen. Said something about it being his body healing but that didn't mean that anyone was home."</p>
<p>The younger man tried not to look devastated. “Dean is hurting.”</p>
<p>"I know. It's... what if Cassie does wake up? Will Dean be here or...?" He trailed off, pushing his hair back.</p>
<p>“I believe he will, if...” if Cas ever woke up. He hugged Gabe to his chest.</p>
<p>Pressing his face into Sam's chest, Gabriel gave a little nod. "I miss my Cassie, Samshine." His eyes were burning, and he forced himself to take a breath.</p>
<p>“I know you do, baby. I know you do.” He held Gabe tighter, sighing softly.</p>
<p>The veterinarian stroked his fingers over Sam's back, trying to ground himself. After several minutes, he tugged his fiance down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Sam moved willingly, needing the contact from his sweet fiancé. “I love you...”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Samshine... so much." Gabriel nuzzled against him, teasing Sam's lips with his own.</p>
<p>Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s back, knowing he loved the possessive gesture.</p>
<p>The blond shivered a little, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Sam's shirt. "Mmm... I want you to mark me up, Sam..."</p>
<p>“You do, baby?”</p>
<p>"You pull my pieces back together, Sam..." he bit his lower lip, looking up at him. He'd been trying so hard to be there for everyone else that he felt like he'd been falling apart sometimes- especially standing there in the kitchen, feet from where Castiel had been shot.</p>
<p>Sam pulled back and met Gabe’s eyes. “Baby...what do you need from me tonight?” he murmured, his thumbs stroking Gabe’s cheeks.</p>
<p>"I need you to take me over. To dominate me, mark me up until all I can think about is being yours." He made a soft noise at the stroke of Sam's thumbs over his cheeks.</p>
<p>His fingers moved into Gabe’s thick hair. “Safeword?”</p>
<p>"Lollipop." Fuck... Gabriel was damn glad that they'd gotten the roast into the crockpot because he was quick forgetting food.</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam’s voice turned low and dangerous. “Go upstairs and undress. Now.”</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Fuck- the shorter man took a deep breath before doing as he was told. He hurried into his bedroom- their bedroom- and started to strip off. His clothing all went into the hamper, and he pushed his hair back from his face as he debated kneeling.</p>
<p>He didn’t have much time to think. Soon he heard Sam’s heavy footsteps on the stairs.</p>
<p>Looking up, Gabriel saw Sam enter the room. Fuck, his man was gorgeous. "Did you want me to kneel, Sir?"</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sam unbuttoned his shirt slowly.</p>
<p>Gabriel lowered himself to his knees, watching as each button slipped free, revealing his gorgeous, tanned skin.</p>
<p>Sam took his time undressing, reveling in the little needy sounds Gabe made.</p>
<p>The older man bit his lower lip, his eyes wide as he watched him. His own cock was hard as he watched Sam's gorgeous body slowly reveal itself, and he had to resist stroking himself.</p>
<p>Sam seemed to read his mind. “Do not touch yourself, Gabriel,” he warned.</p>
<p>Gabriel's fingers dug into his thighs a bit, and he nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good."</p>
<p>“Good. Behave and I may let you suck my cock.”</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, the blond swallowed hard. He could behave, especially if he got to do that. "I'll be good, Sir, I..."</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Sam reached down and stroked Gabe’s cheek. Then he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, his cock finally free.</p>
<p>Fuck. Gabriel swallowed hard, wanting to run his hands up the other man's legs, tease them both... He did his best not to fidget, though his cock twitched.</p>
<p>Stepping out of his pants, Sam gave himself a lazy stroke. “You know I love touching myself to thoughts of you.”</p>
<p>Giving a little nod, Gabriel licked his lower lip. "I do, Sir." Fuck, he was gorgeous, stroking himself like that- his big hand sliding along his length.</p>
<p>“You want to please me, don’t you? Want to make me come?”</p>
<p>Fuck- how would Sam let him? Gabriel's eyes were shining with lust as he watched his fiance. "I do, Sir, please."</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam sauntered over to the bed and sat down. Once he was comfortable, he motioned to his aching cock. “Suck me. Now.”</p>
<p>Gabriel crawled over to him, his ass swaying teasingly. He definitely didn't have to be told twice as he swallowed Sam's cock down to the base.</p>
<p>“Mm...” Pleased, Sam buried his fingers in Gabe’s hair.</p>
<p>The blond moaned around him, starting to work Sam in and out of his mouth. He loved the stretch of his lips around his thick cock.</p>
<p>“Just like that, Gabe. Just like that," He coached, tugging at the locks.</p>
<p>Flicking his tongue over Sam's cock, the blond slipped his hands up Sam's thighs. He loved making Sam feel good, loved the way his voice deepened.</p>
<p>His head fell back as he let himself relax. “You’re mine, Gabriel,” he murmured. “Those lips, that cock… all mine.”</p>
<p>Gabriel almost purred at his words, reaching up to encourage Sam to pull his hair, to fuck his face. He was Sam's- entirely. He belonged to him.</p>
<p>Understanding without a word, he grinned and gripped Gabe’s thick hair. “Yeah, baby...”</p>
<p>Fuck, the tug on his follicles was perfect, and he whined, feeling his own cock throbbing. This wasn't about his pleasure, though- this was about Sam's.</p>
<p>Sam debated letting Gabriel make him come, but he had other plans. He'd snuck off for a few moments earlier for a reason. </p>
<p>Gabriel could taste the precome from Sam's cock, leaking and staining his lips. He knew Sam was going to close, could feel his cock swelling minutely.</p>
<p>Pushing him back onto the bed after a long moment, Sam smirked at the shorter man. "Now... be a good boy. I'm going to ride you, Gabriel."</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw Sam grabbing the lube only to press it into his hand. He quickly got the idea, slicking his fingers so that he could press one inside of Sam's tight ass- except...</p>
<p>Sam smirked at him, "Stretched myself earlier, Gabe. I want your cock inside of me." He barely let the blond apply the lube before he moved to sink down on his cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck- Sam, that's..." Hot, <i>tight</i>... his. Gabriel gripped Sam's hips, his eyes going hot. "That's a dirty boy... needing my cock so bad. And just like that, the power dynamic switched.</p>
<p>Starting to ride Gabriel, Sam stroked his leaking cock. "Spank me later. I've wanted this all day... Sir." He smirked at Gabriel, who gripped his hips and started to fuck up into him.</p>
<p>"Should have said that to start with," Gabriel told him, but Sam was sitting forward and kissing him. He spanked him on each cheek, making the younger man tighten around him still.</p>
<p>The room filled with the sounds of their bodies meeting, the slick slide again and again. Sam whined as Gabriel's fingers pressed into his cheeks as he gripped his ass, fucking him hard and fast. He had already been close- it was too much. He was coming moments later all over Gabriel's belly and chest.</p>
<p>Swearing at the vision combined with the sensation, Gabriel followed him moments later.</p>
<p>"Mmm... Not bad for round one," Sam smirked at him. "Flip you for top next round?"</p>
<p>This was going to be a good night.</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>Cas had no sense of time while he was with his family. They simply existed, loving each other and making up for lost time.</p>
<p>"Daddy..." Claire stared up at him, watching her Daddy. He seemed happy here, but she could tell that he was missing his family.</p>
<p>He scooped Claire up and kissed her head. “Yes, Princess?”</p>
<p>"Daddy... are you going to stay? It's..." her brow furrowed. "You gotta choose."</p>
<p>“Not yet, angel. I don’t have to choose yet.”</p>
<p>She frowned, looking up at him. "You do, Daddy... you haven't even looked through the window yet."</p>
<p>Amelia appeared beside them and she gently pried Claire out of his arms. “She’s right, Castiel...”</p>
<p>He looked toward the window, his heart thudding painfully.</p>
<p>Six months had passed since Castiel had been shot. It was finally sinking in that he wasn't coming back. That contagious flicker of hope had finally burned out as Dean watched Castiel's chest slowly rising and falling.</p>
<p>He raised the bottle to his mouth, drinking deeply. "Sorry that I'm shit company, Cas," He snorted, then drank again. "Who am I kidding? You aren't there. I am taking care of your body in some fucked up extended wake before the funeral." Still, he gently stroked the hair back from Castiel's face. "I will keep doing it, though... since I killed you." He grabbed a gun, waving it around. "Wanted to do it so bad before. Just eat a bullet but I can't do it to Sammy... or Gabriel. He's starting to realize it too. That you're not waking up. He's... he doesn't smile anymore. Not as much. He plays happy talking to you..."</p>
<p>Another swig and Dean sighed, watching Castiel. "I'm sorry, Cas. I ruined your life. Shoulda stayed in the alley. Woulda been better."</p>
<p>From the window, Cas shook his head furiously. “Dean, put the gun down,” he begged.</p>
<p>Remy nudged at Dean, nearly climbing into his lap. It took the Marine a long moment to take the magazine out of the gun, setting both it and the gun on the nightstand.</p>
<p>He let out a relieved sob. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"You gotta go home so that you can get my sisters and my brothers!" Claire told him, tugging at his hand.</p>
<p>“Your...” he looked at his daughter in confusion.</p>
<p>Amelia ran her hand gently down her husband's back. Their time here had been innocent- with her refusing to cross a line because of Dean. "You and Dean rescue at-risk teens and children and give them a home. Jack, Emma..."</p>
<p>Tears burned his eyes and he gathered Amelia and Claire into his arms. “I love you both so much...”</p>
<p>"We know, my love. We love you too, but we'll be here for you, and we look out the window often."She told him softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Love you, Daddy..." Claire tucked her head under his chin like always, hugging him tight around the neck.</p>
<p>He sniffled softly and tried to smile. “Love you more, Claire Bear. And when lucky and Chopin come home to you...take care of them for me.”</p>
<p>"And MC and Remy!" She gave a soft little smile, stroking his face. "I will, Daddy. And Anna, Crowley, and Jezebel."</p>
<p>He leaned into her little hand. “What about Cole?”</p>
<p>Amelia’s eyes sparkled. “Cole has visited us, but he has his own heaven. He’s happy, Castiel.”</p>
<p>Claire hugged him close. "You gotta tell Daddy De, Uncle Gabe, and Uncle Sammy that I love them. Tell Uncle Gabe I miss him, and I got the puppy he sent," she motioned to Bingo.</p>
<p>He nodded shakily, a weird sensation washing over him. “I will. I promise.”</p>
<p>Amelia gave him a soft smile. "We love you, always, Castiel. It's time to wake up."</p>
<p>He held his daughter and wife tight, even as everything began to fade around him. His heart broke at letting them go, but he wanted to go back to Dean.</p>
<p>Fuck he was exhausted, and somehow, he felt more fucking hungover than he had that morning when he'd woken up next to an empty bottle and Castiel's body. For a long moment, he hadn't been able to see him breathe... until he had. Dean'd sobbed himself hoarse on Castiel's chest before hauling himself into some clean clothing to get his ass to work. Even dead, his boyfriend wouldn't forgive him if something happened to the horses. He headed inside, then moved to get out of his clothing- he smelled like the manure he'd been dealing with.</p>
<p>As he dressed, Lucky came to the bed and gave a sorrowful sigh. His tail never seemed to wag anymore.</p>
<p>"Hey, pup..." Dean moved, rubbing his ears gently as he finished changing. He felt fucking terrible for the dog- hell, Anna looked for him all over downstairs, breaking in the house a bunch of times. "How about I make us some steaks tonight, hm? You guys deserve it, hm?"</p>
<p>Lucky licked Dean’s hand for a moment before he went back to the bed. Suddenly he put his paws up on the bed and let out a low whine.</p>
<p>Remy barked, jumping up from where he'd been laying with Chopin. The other two dogs raced towards the bed, and Dean felt his heart drop. Fuck. If he looked, this was it. He really would be gone. Then he'd have to tell Gabriel and Sammy...</p>
<p>Lucky managed to pull himself onto the bed with Cas. His whines became more frantic as he nuzzled at his human desperately.</p>
<p>No. He could do this. Dean turned, moving over to the bed to check Castiel's pulse. The other two dogs were jumping on the bed, though, practically blocking Castiel from Dean's view. Poor dogs. He snapped his fingers, trying to get them down so he could check Castiel but they weren't obeying and he couldn't see him.</p>
<p>Lucky refused to move away from Cas. He licked at his human’s face, still whining desperately.</p>
<p>Dean finally got through on the other side of the bed, his fingers going to find his pulse in his neck. Fuck. He was crying. He wasn't ready for this.</p>
<p>As his fingers brushed against Cas’s neck, Cas’s head turned very slightly.</p>
<p>His hand jerked, back and Dean took a shaky breath. What the fuck? "C...Cas?" No, Lucky had to have bumped him.</p>
<p>He finally repeated the touch and Cas turned again, just a tiny bit:</p>
<p>"C...Cas?" He was hallucinating. He'd finally snapped. How the fuck... "Baby?" Crawling onto the bed, Dean cupped his face.</p>
<p>Cas’s long eyelashes started to flutter, as though he wanted to open his eyes but simply didn’t have the strength.</p>
<p>"...I'm hallucinating." He had to be. But what if he wasn't? He bit his lip, touching his face gently. "Cas, baby... wake up, please..." he'd begged him before- but this... he could see his lashes fluttering. Right? Unless he'd lost his mind...</p>
<p>There was a moment of nothing, then Cas turned his head into Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Dean wasn't exactly a chicken, but Castiel hadn't moved since he'd been shot. He let out a shout of surprise, sending the dogs barking again. Fuck, and Gabriel and Sam were out! He gathered himself, grabbing his phone and calling Meg. "Come on, Cas, you can do it. Let me see those eyes."</p>
<p>Meg answered quickly. “Is he okay, Dean?”</p>
<p>"He moved! He fucking moved!" He almost shouted into the phone. Fuck, should he have been talking to Cas? Would it have made a difference?</p>
<p>"He turned his head and the dogs have been flipping out."</p>
<p>“I’m coming.” Meg hung up and just a minute later she ran into the room. “What did he do?” she demanded as she approached Cas’s bed.</p>
<p>"He turned his head. I'm not shitting you. His lashes fluttered like he was trying to open them, and then he turned his head into my hand." Where Dean had left it, stroking Castiel's cheek.</p>
<p>“Dean...” Meg took a small penlight out of her pocket. “Remember we talked about reflexes.” She pried Cas’s eye open and flashed the light.</p>
<p>Dean felt his chest tighten at Meg's words, and he stepped back from the bed. He'd been so sure... but he had been kneeling on that side of the bed too. The dipping of the bed must have turned Castiel's head.</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed as she moved the light. “His pupils are more reactive...”</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Dean asked quietly, his fingers fisted as he tried to think.</p>
<p>“Not sure yet.”</p>
<p>Sitting down in one of the chairs they'd placed around the bed, Dean scrubbed his hands over his face.<br/>"What do I tell Gabriel and Sammy?"</p>
<p>“Nothing yet.” She gently turned Cas’s head and let out a startled gasp. “Clarence?”</p>
<p>"Meg?" Fuck, he was standing again. "What...?"</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes were open, though just barely.</p>
<p>"Cas!" Dean moved, cupping his face. "Fuck, Meg, is..." he stroked his finger along Castiel's lower lip.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Dean. He could have brain damage. We...” she looked at Cas in amazement. “Cas, can you hear me? Look at Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean bit his lower lip. "Come on, Cas... Can you look at me?" Fuck, he was almost begging.</p>
<p>Meg grabbed Dean’s hand and held it to Cas’s warm cheek. To her amazement, Cas leaned into Dean’s hand and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby..." The Marine's voice was rough, and he leaned down to brush his lips over Castiel's forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll call Gabe. You stay here with Cas.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Dean managed a shaky nod, gently stroking Castiel's hair. "Fuck, baby... I love you so much."</p>
<p>Bumping his head into Dean, Remy barked, wagging his tail.</p>
<p>At the sound of Remy barking, Cas seemed to startle before he pressed into Dean’s hand again, seemingly seeking comfort.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Cas, it's okay. It's just Remy. It's all right." Holy shit. Dean cuddled him, pressing kisses to his hair and face. "Love you so much, Cas, it's okay..."</p>
<p>Meg came back to the room a little later. “Gabe is coming from the clinic; Sam too. Has he opened his eyes again?”</p>
<p>"He... Remy barked, and he startled before he pushed into my hand like nuzzling? He was... I don't know, Meg." Dean's voice broke as he cuddled into Castiel.</p>
<p>“Hey...” she patted his arm reassuringly. “At this point, anything is better than where he was yesterday, right?”</p>
<p>"It is." He gave a little nod, pulling her into a hug. "I just... I don't even know how to hope."</p>
<p>“Just breathe and be here for him.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, then realized that Remy and Lucky were trying to lick at Castiel's face. Chopin was barking excitedly in a circle.</p>
<p>"Boys, that's enough! Let him breathe!" Dean clapped his hands, trying to get the dogs down.</p>
<p>Finally, the over-eager boys sat down on the floor, their tails wagging excitedly.</p>
<p>"I know, guys..." Dean kissed Castiel's fingers, then whistled, getting Lucky next to them so he could make his love pet his treasured boy.</p>
<p>Lucky came to the bed and sniffed Cas’s fingers eagerly, whining happily.</p>
<p>"Yeah... he moved a bit, hm? We'll love him, even if that's all we get, okay?" He made a mental note to dump the bottles that he had. He needed to watch Cas, not get drunk, and drown his sorrows.</p>
<p>Lucky turned his head and licked Dean’s face before he focused on Cas again.</p>
<p>Dean kicked his boots off and crawled into bed with Castiel. Fuck, when had he last done this? He cuddled against his side, resting his head on his shoulder. "Hey, Cas... when I was little, my mom used to sing Hey, Jude to me..." he was quiet for a moment, then started to softly sing the song.</p>
<p>As he sang, Cas weakly lifted his hand and laid it on Dean’s head.</p>
<p>Dean jumped, looking up at Castiel. He didn't dare stop singing, like it was some sort of magic. His hand settled on Dean’s thick hair and he sighed softly.</p>
<p>Dean heard the truck racing up the driveway before stopping, the engine cutting off as the door slammed shut. Still, he kept singing, stroking his fingers over Castiel's chest. That sigh...</p>
<p>Gabe burst into the room moments later, with Sam hot on his heels. The sudden intrusion startled Cas and his fingers tightened in Dean’s hair.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Cas- That's a bit tight." Dean laughed, not really caring at all.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Cas?”</p>
<p>" Cassie-" Gabriel stared at his brother, shock on his face.</p>
<p>Meg came up behind the two. “He has his eyes open for just a bit, and so far he only seems to respond to Dean.”</p>
<p>"He put his hand in my hair when I was singing... then pulled it a bit when they ran in and startled him," Dean explained with a grin.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed Gabe in a hug. “This is amazing!”</p>
<p>Gabriel hugged him back, his face paling as he went limp.</p>
<p>“Gabe?” Sam caught his fiancé, horrified. “Oh god, Gabe!”</p>
<p>Dean sat up, moving to go help Sam. "He just fainted, Sammy. Let's get him on the bed by Cas."</p>
<p>Shaken, Sam scooped Gabe up and carried him to the bed. “Damn it, angel...” he laid his lover beside Cas very carefully.</p>
<p>Gabriel stirred slowly, blinking open his eyes. "Samshine?" He mumbled, trying to sit up a minute later.</p>
<p>“Shh, you fainted.” He held Gabe down gently. “Relax.”</p>
<p>"Mmm..." He looked at his brother, his eyes widening. "He moved? Did he?" The Vet was practically begging his fiance that it'd be true.</p>
<p>“Hey, settle down.” Sam carefully cupped Gabe’s face in His big hands.</p>
<p>"He moved, Gabe. It's okay, you can breathe, okay?" Dean watched them, sitting next to his boyfriend. He smiled, stroking his cheek. "You missed out one year together mark, Cas. Not fair. I'll have to make it up to you." If he woke up more. Dean swallowed the if, pushing it away. He couldn't... he needed that bit of hope now.</p>
<p>Cas shifted slowly and leaned toward Dean’s hand again.</p>
<p>Gabriel almost shrieked with excitement. "Holy shit- where's Meg? Is he waking up?"</p>
<p>The excited sound startled Cas and he frowned, his brow furrowing.</p>
<p>"Cas, baby, I am right here- I know, Gabriel's loud." Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's as Gabriel called Meg.</p>
<p>Meg had only stepped into the hall and she quickly returned at the commotion. “Gabe, Knock it off,” she instructed affectionately, approaching the bed.</p>
<p>"But he frowned! He did that scowl, and..." Gabriel took a slow breath, leaning into Sam's chest.</p>
<p>Dean snorted, stroking Castiel's hair. "It was a beautiful scowl."</p>
<p>“I know. He’s finally beginning to respond to stimulus, and I’m worried about overexciting him.” She came to Dean’s side and checked Cas’s pupils again. This time he pulled away from her as best as he could, and she couldn’t contain a watery chuckle.</p>
<p>"So now what?" Biting his lip, Gabriel gripped Sam's hand. "How does this work now? He goes back to the hospital? More scans?"</p>
<p>“That would be my recommendation. Our next step is to try to figure out how severe his condition is. He hasn’t tried to speak or fully open his eyes.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard, giving a little nod. "When can we do it? Was that why you were on the phone in the hall?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, gorgeous. Transport should be here in about twenty minutes:”</p>
<p>"Well... people in vegetative states don't respond to light or sound like this," Gabriel insisted, slipping his hand into Castiel's. "He's got to be waking up."</p>
<p>True, but that didn't guarantee anything. Castiel had been in a coma for over a year. Dean glanced at Sam, needing to be reassured.</p>
<p>“It depends on the severity. Some can.”</p>
<p>Cas turned his head again, away from Gabriel and toward Dean’s voice.</p>
<p>Either way, Dean was glad for this much. "I've got you, Cas. I won't ever leave you." He kissed his forehead, starting to sing again.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, Cas’s Hand slipped from Gabriel’s and he reached up toward the sound.</p>
<p>Dean smiled, kissing his fingers before he guided Castiel's hand to his hair. "That's him, Meg." She could shove that vegetative shit up her ass- as much as he loved her for all that she had done.</p>
<p>“I just want you all to be realistic,” Meg responded softly.</p>
<p>"I know. If... if this is all I get, fine." Dean hated the thought of Castiel being trapped like that but he was greedy for any contact with his man. Any sign of <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>Sam hugged Gabe as tight as he faded while they watched their brothers. Cas still looked displeased and tried to edge away as Meg looked him over again.</p>
<p>"I know, love, but Meg's just taking care of you." Dean almost crooned as he stroked Castiel's hair. "I am right here."</p>
<p>Looking up at Sam, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "Thank you, Samshine."</p>
<p>This time Cas’s dry lips moved just slightly.</p>
<p>Dean blinked, his eyes widening. "Did anyone else see that?"</p>
<p>“See what?” Sam looked over Gabe’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"His lips moved?" Had they, or was it wishful thinking? Dean wasn't sure.</p>
<p>“I think it might be a good idea to give Dean a few minutes with Clarence before transport gets here,” Meg said decisively. Just on the off chance that Castiel needed a few minutes of quiet and only Dean.</p>
<p>"We can do that." Gabriel squeezed Castiel's shoulder gently, heading from the room.</p>
<p>"Huh." Honestly, Dean had been expecting a protest. He would have with Sammy.</p>
<p>Sam trailed after Gabe and Meg went to the door. “Talk to him, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean watched them go before he stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair again. "Hey, Cas... I love you, you know that? You're everything to me..."</p>
<p>This time Cas’s lips moved again, and a tiny moan escaped him.</p>
<p>"I am right here, baby." Dean swallowed hard, watching. "So's Lucky, Remy, and Chopin. I had to pull them from the bed."</p>
<p>His hand came up and weakly tried to grasp the front of Dean’s soft shirt</p>
<p>Dean covered his hand with his own, feeling wetness on his cheeks. "Hey, baby. I wish that you could see Anna and Jezebel. They're getting fat." <br/>Hell, what was he talking about? Just something, anything that Castiel might react to.</p>
<p>Cas tried to grasp Dean’s fingers. He was so tired. Why did Dean sound so sad?</p>
<p>"You know it's been six months, almost seven since Dad shot you?" He squeezed Castiel's fingers gently. "You've just been... gone. I was so sure you were dying on me. Each time the doc looked, you were a bit worse." Fuck, he felt sick, remembering the sad looks he'd get. "They wouldn't let me in to see you at first, since we're not married."</p>
<p>After a moment, Cas’s fingers weakly squeezed Dean’s and his eyes started to flutter open.</p>
<p>Dean's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. Holy shit. He'd... the glimpse of the stunning blue of Castiel's eyes almost bowled him over. "Cas?"</p>
<p>He squeezed Dean’s fingers again, his eyelashes still fluttering.</p>
<p>"You can do it, baby. Can you show me those gorgeous blue eyes of yours?" Dean kissed his fingers, trying to breathe.</p>
<p>Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Cas’s eyes opened halfway.</p>
<p>"Yes! That's so good, baby." Dean kissed his forehead, stroking his cheeks. "Love you so much, Cas."</p>
<p>The older man looked exhausted, and he still couldn’t speak. But he managed to look at Dean.</p>
<p>Dean laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. "Hey, baby. You... Fuck, I love you. So damn much..." he leaned down, brushing his lips over Castiel's forehead.</p>
<p>The older man tried to focus his eyes, and a tear slipped down his cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh, Cas... don't cry..." Dean wiped the tear gently from his face.</p>
<p>His lips moved again and frustration filled his features.</p>
<p>Dean kissed his hair, stroking his fingers along Castiel's chest. He felt terrible that Castiel was so frustrated, but it was gorgeous. "In a little bit, you're going to be transported to the hospital, Baby, so we can see what all is going on. I'll ride with you in the ambulance."</p>
<p>Cas’s fingers tightened on Dean’s hand again. The last place he wanted to be was a hospital!</p>
<p>"Cas, baby, I know you don't want to but we have to, okay? I won't leave you." Dean kissed his forehead again, wishing that he could kiss his lips. It felt wrong, though. Cas couldn't say yes or no.</p>
<p>Cas tried to lean closer to him, making a frustrated sound.</p>
<p>Dean slipped his arms around Castiel. "Is this what you want, baby?"</p>
<p>Willing his body to cooperate, Cas gave a very discernible blink.</p>
<p>Dean grinned, choking on a laugh. "So one blink for yes, two for no. That work, baby?" He smoothed Castiel's hair, unable to stop himself from crying.</p>
<p>He blinked again, desperately wanting to reassure Dean.</p>
<p>"Good, baby." Dean hugged him closer, watching him closely. "Do you want to see Gabriel?"</p>
<p>Cas blinked again.</p>
<p>"Gabriel! Sammy- he wants to see you!" Hell, his voice cracked a bit as he rubbed his hands over Castiel's torso.</p>
<p>Immediately the door swung open and Gabe and Sam barreled back into the room.</p>
<p>"His... your eyes..." Gabriel laughed, moving to hug his baby brother. He'd stubbornly insisted that he'd be fine, and... fuck, it was real. He was awake!</p>
<p>Cas grunted softly, relaxing into Gabe’s hug.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Cassie, I just..." he shook his head, cupping his face. "Dean didn't shave you today."</p>
<p>Cas met his brother’s eyes and relaxed into his touch.</p>
<p>"We figured out a system. One blink for yes, two for no." The elder Winchester explained, watching the pair of them. "He's not thrilled about the hospital. Can Meg get a look at you, Baby? After Sammy gives you some love. He's been holding us together."</p>
<p>Cas gave another blink.</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed his hair, then looked at Sam. "Come on, love. Say hi." He couldn't help but be thrilled that Castiel was recognizing them.</p>
<p>Sam came closer, his chest tightening. “Cas...”</p>
<p>Cas turned toward Sam’s voice.</p>
<p>Dean reached up, patting his brother's shoulder. "It's okay, Sammy. He can't talk quite yet but we'll get there."</p>
<p>Cas gave a single blink and Sam let out a tearful laugh.</p>
<p>"Meg! Get your ass in here!" Dean shouted with a laugh, watching Sam with his boyfriend. "He deserves to see a pretty face."</p>
<p>Meg came into the room and grinned. “Hey... look whose eyes are open.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Dean looked at her. He felt like he was floating a bit- this felt a lot like a dream. "One blink is yes, two is no."</p>
<p>“Is that so? Bossing everyone around, Clarence?”</p>
<p>Cas blinked twice.</p>
<p>"Not yet. He'll get there, though." Gabriel smirked, nudging Dean before he pulled Meg into a tight hug.</p>
<p>Meg awkwardly returned the hug. “Transport is pulling up. Sam, Gabe, I’ll drive the two of you.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Bouncing a bit, Gabriel hugged his brother again. "Ready, Cassie?"</p>
<p>Two blinks came from his Younger brother.</p>
<p>Frowning a little, Dean stroked his hair, watching him closely. "What do you need, baby?"</p>
<p>“He probably doesn’t want to go,” Sam murmured sadly.</p>
<p>Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel closely. "Baby, I know that you don't want to, but you've got to. It's important. I'm going to be with you as much as I can, but you've been in a coma for over six months. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Six months? He blinked twice.</p>
<p>Looking at Meg, Dean swallowed hard. What did he even say to explain this? "Do you remember getting shot?"</p>
<p>He hesitated before blinking once.</p>
<p>"That was summer, baby. It's winter now. It's December."</p>
<p>He stroked Castiel's hair, trying to think of what all his love would need to know.</p>
<p>Tears welled up in Cas’s eyes and he blinked twice again.</p>
<p>Dean looked at Meg feeling helpless. "I'm sorry, Baby..."</p>
<p>Sam suddenly had an idea. “De, show him the pictures!”</p>
<p>"Oh, good idea." Dean pulled out his phone, showing a video of Anna and Jezebel playing in the first snow.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes watered and his hand weakly tried to move.</p>
<p>Dean smoothed his hair gently. "I know that it's a lot. I... it's just we're glad that you're awake."</p>
<p>Medics suddenly entered the room and Sam reluctantly pulled Gabe away from the bed.</p>
<p>Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand, his eyes dark as he watched the medics talking to his brother. Fuck. This was real. It was happening.</p>
<p>Everything was too much, too fast. Cas felt his heart start to race and his grip on consciousness begin to slip.</p>
<p>"Cas, baby- I am right here. I will be here when you wake up again." Dean pushed one of the medics aside to kiss his hair. Please, let him wake up again.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes closed again and the medics quickly loaded him onto a stretcher. Meg stopped them at the door and grabbed Dean. “This is Castiel’s life partner and he will be riding along.”</p>
<p>Dean shoved his boots on and grabbed his coat as he followed them. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>Grabbing everything that they could need, Gabriel was soon ready himself. "Ready, Samshine? I need you to drive."</p>
<p>“I got it.” Sam slung his arm around Gabe and the entire family followed the stretcher Cas was lying on.</p>
<p>Dean barely remembered the next few hours. It was taking forever, for Cas to go through the MRI and the doctors to examine him- and there were a lot of them. He was finally being brought back into the room.</p>
<p>Meg was there by Cas’s bed and she motioned Dean over. “He’s still unconscious”.</p>
<p>He gave a little nod, watching Castiel as he urged his feet to move. He shook his head, sighing. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>“There’s some damage,” Meg replied softly.</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard, nodding. "Give it to me, Meg. I...." he fisted his hands, trying to think.</p>
<p>“We’re still trying to determine the extent of it. Right now, you should focus on Cas. Reassure him that you’re not going to leave his side.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a little nod, sitting in the little chair by the bed. "I am not leaving his side. He's stuck with me." He gently squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“If he’s mostly okay physically, I’m going to push for him to be released to you. The speech and memory... it’s not something that can really be handled here. He’ll be better off recovering at home and<br/>going to therapy sessions.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, pushing a hand through his hair as a nurse raised a brow at Meg. "Are you sure? He should be in a home for those with TBIs."</p>
<p>Meg’s face darkened and she took a step toward the older nurse. “Get out, Karen.”</p>
<p>To say that Dean was a fuming was an understatement. He stood, shoving his chair back as he did so. "Keep her the fuck away from him."</p>
<p>“I’m just saying...”</p>
<p>Meg took Karen by the arm and pulled her out of the room, speaking to the nurse in such a way that her ears smarted. Then she spoke to everyone on the floor and made it known that she would be Cas’s attending nurse.</p>
<p>Still fuming, she went back to Cas’s room. “I apologize, Dean. That bitch will not be allowed back in here.”</p>
<p>Dean scowled, looking up from where he was texting Gabriel. "Gabriel wants to sue. Says he has a lawyer."</p>
<p>She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Right now, Dean, focus on Cas. The doctors couldn’t get him to focus at all. Can you try?”</p>
<p>"Okay, yeah..." he moved, putting his phone away and hugging Castiel. "Hey, baby, it's me... gonna show me those pretty blue eyes again?"</p>
<p>Meg sat nearby with a clipboard and pen, ready to take notes.</p>
<p>Slowly Cas’s head turned toward Dean’s voice.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby. Can you open those eyes for me? I'll give you a kiss, Cas." He smiled, stroking his hair.</p>
<p>It took a moment, but finally, Cas opened his eyes halfway.</p>
<p>"Better open them all the way so I know you really want that kiss," but fuck if it wasn't a relief just to see that much.</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Cas blinked.</p>
<p>Smiling at him, Dean stroked his thumb over his lips. "That a yes, Baby? You want a kiss?"</p>
<p>The older man blinked again.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's mouth. It was tender and full of emotion though he kept it brief.</p>
<p>Willing his body to cooperate, Cas clumsily returned his lover’s kiss.</p>
<p>"God, I love you, Cas," Dean breathed, pressing their foreheads together. Six months felt like hell, waiting for heaven, for this moment.</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes again but he didn’t drift off. He wanted to hear Dean’s voice.</p>
<p>"You still with me, Baby?" Dean smiled, stroking Castiel's hair. "Do you remember earlier?"</p>
<p>He did and he blinked one time.</p>
<p>"Good. I am glad, baby." He relaxed a bit, grinning at him. "I love you."</p>
<p>I love you too, Dean, he thought desperately, his eyes raking over Dean’s face.</p>
<p>"You love me too, huh? That's a good thing." He brushed his lips over the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Relieved, Cas blinked once.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll never stop loving you, Cas." Dean hugged him gently. "They want you to come home and do therapy with visiting nurses."</p>
<p>Relief washed over Cas again, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it had come. He couldn’t subject Dean to this, if this was his new reality. He blinked twice.</p>
<p>"...If you're about to tell me you're not going home because of some self-sacrificing bull shit, it's not flying, Cas. I waited six months after I ki.. after you got shot." After he'd gotten him knocked into a coma for six damn months... Dean snapped off the thought, his green eyes intent as he watched Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas blinked twice again, but his eyes were watery. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in Dean’s arms and hide from all of this.</p>
<p>"You are stuck with me." Dean choked out, cupping his face. "Please... I will be with you every step of the way."</p>
<p>How could he put Dean through this? But...he couldn't bear the thought of Dean leaving.</p>
<p>"Please don't, Cas. I waited six months watching your body. Besides, until you can physically get up and make me leave, I'm not going anywhere," he told him firmly, his voice deep.</p>
<p>Finally, Cas gave up and melted into Dean's arms. He couldn't bear the thought of Dean leaving.</p>
<p>Dean relaxed, kissing him softly. "I love you, Castiel. No more of that shit, got it?"</p>
<p>Cas blinked once intently.</p>
<p>"Good." Rubbing his nose against Castiel's, Dean relaxed slightly. "Want another kiss?"</p>
<p>He blinked again eagerly.</p>
<p>Grinning, Dean kissed him again, letting his lips tease the older man's.</p>
<p>Once the kiss ended, Meg snuck over to the bed. "This is all great, boys. I was concerned that the blinking was coincidental, but it is very deliberate."</p>
<p>Cas looked bemused and he blinked once.</p>
<p>"Of course it is. His eyes get a bit squinty when he's blinking on purpose." Dean defended at once, hugging Castiel closer.</p>
<p>"You would know," she agreed, making another note.</p>
<p>"Of course I would." Looking back at Castiel, Dean grinned. "Besides, soon he'll be rolling his eyes at me and telling me to fuck off with the PT."</p>
<p>"I think he will, too." She looked to Cas. "And yes, you need physical therapy. And speech therapy, most likely. But you're a medical miracle, Clarence."</p>
<p>Dean hugged him close. Castiel was his miracle, and he was ashamed that he'd lost hope. He'd just been so sure that Cas hadn't been <i>there</i>, that his breathing body was an empty vessel that didn't know it was dead yet.<br/>Meg gave them both a grin. “I’m going to give Dr. Bennett my notes. Cas, I want you to relax.”</p>
<p>Cas blinked one time.</p>
<p>"See you soon, Meg." The younger man waved, then let himself snuggle into Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas sank deeper into the flat hospital pillows, his mind racing. How much had he missed?</p>
<p>"Life's been kinda at a standstill... Sammy graduated, passed the bar, and has a job in town, but... Gabriel went back to work, and I've been working the ranch and taking care of you. We have new hands, but... I feel like I haven't breathed since you closed your eyes, Cas." Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Gabriel found a puppy who had been abandoned, we named him Bingo- because Bingo was his name, O?" He was quiet for a minute or so. "He had Parvo and didn't make it. Gabriel buried him with Claire and Amelia."</p>
<p>Bingo… why did that sound familiar? He tried to focus his hazy vision on Dean.</p>
<p>"It's okay, baby. I will show you his picture later. Gabriel said he gave her to Claire." It'd been a very difficult time on top of a shitty situation, losing the pup.</p>
<p>Claire...his sweet baby girl... Why couldn't he remember her face?</p>
<p>"Shh... I have pictures of her too." Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, feeling his heart clench. A tear of relief rolled down Cas's cheek and he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Dean smoothed his hair again, softly starting to sing to him again. He didn't know what to say to Castiel to make any of this better. From his end, it must be horrible.</p>
<p>The sound of Dean's voice was more comforting than Cas had anticipated. He let Dean maneuver him closer until Dean was practically wrapped around him and Cas's head was on his chest. It seemed Dean needed the contact almost as much as Cas did.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and Gabriel eased in, almost quietly. He did try- he just wasn't good at it, especially with his fiance behind him.</p>
<p>Sam was right behind him and they both melted when they saw how Dean was holding Cas.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned into Sam, trying to catch his breath. It felt like it had been knocked out of him. "Hey, Cassie. Meg said we're supposed to talk to you... but you look pretty comfortable."</p>
<p>Cas tried to blink once. He wanted his brother with him too!</p>
<p>"I think that he wants you to cuddle in too," the elder Winchester smiled. "Right, baby?"</p>
<p>Relief filled him and Cas gave a certain blink.</p>
<p>Grinning, Sam gently pushed Gabe toward the bed. “Go.”</p>
<p>Gabriel climbed on the side opposite of Dean, cuddling in. "This okay?"</p>
<p>Cas blinked again and closed his eyes, his body relaxing noticeably.</p>
<p>"That's my boy..." Gabriel soothed, rubbing his side gently.</p>
<p>Sam sat down beside the bed, watching his family. “We were speaking with Meg and Dr. Bennett. I think once they’re done observing him, they’ll send him home with us.”</p>
<p>"That's what's happening, yes." Dean nodded, squeezing Castiel a little. "You don't get to protest, either."</p>
<p>“Nope,” Sam agreed happily.</p>
<p>Gabriel, who had been running on fumes for six months, was suddenly finding it hard to stay awake. He forced his eyes open, but then yawned as if in response.</p>
<p>Sam reached over and rubbed Gabe’s back. “Rest, Angel.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled, watching as Gabriel just gave in, snuggling closer. He stroked his fingers through his blond hair, wanting to soothe him. "Get some rest. Sam's right."</p>
<p>“You too, De.” Sam grabbed the other free chair and propped his feet up.</p>
<p>"Mm. Need a bigger bed." He grunted, watching his brother before he did as he was told. He was fucking tired anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As everyone had suspected, Cas seemed to be physically okay. He had a lot of muscle weakness and would need physical therapy, but Dr. Bennett saw no benefit in keeping him at the hospital. So two days later, Gabe and Dean bundled Cas up and took him home.</p><p>Cas still seemed unable to speak, so they relied heavily on his blinks and occasional nods. But to everyone’s relief, Dean seemed adept at reading Castiel and was often able to figure out what his man needed.</p><p>Bringing Cas home, awake and somewhat aware, was mind-blowing to Sam. Dean had Cas bundled in his arms, protected from the cold wind as they waited for Sam and Gabe to open the door.</p><p>Anna was there in a moment, and Dean swore. "What the hell, Anna? Did you get away from Benny?" Dean pulled Castiel tighter against his chest.</p><p>Cas weakly tried to raise his head, looking for his beloved girl.</p><p>Dean sighed and moved so that Castiel could get a look at her. Anna was ducking her head down to check him out, and the Marine felt tears sting at his eyes.</p><p>Cas surprised his brothers and lover by leaning over and resting his head against Anna’s.</p><p>Sam choked up as Anna nuzzled Cas. “Oh, God...”</p><p>Dean grunted a little as Castiel's weight shifted in his arms, but let them cuddle for a bit. </p><p>Fuck. He was crying, and Gabriel couldn't stop it. He swallowed hard, then snapped a picture.</p><p>Sam finally opened the front door. “She missed you so much, Cas!”</p><p>Anna, hearing the door, headed for the house before giving Dean an impatient look.</p><p>Sam ushered Dean and Cas inside, wiping at his own tears. “De, Gabe and I weren’t sure where we’d want to set up Cas, so your room and the downstairs study is all set up for him.”</p><p>Anna, of course, headed right inside, and Gabriel shook his head. Screw it. He'd clean up after her.</p><p>Dean headed in, laying Castiel on the bed. "This is perfect. Thanks, guys."</p><p>“Glad to do it.” Sam gently slapped Dean’s back. “Charlie has the boys. We didn’t want to overwhelm Cas too much.”</p><p>Anna came to the bed and continued to nuzzle Castiel, who looked immensely pleased.</p><p>Dean made a face, missing Remy already but he understood it. "Eh. We have a horse in the house, anyway." And Anna was carefully coming over to check Castiel out.</p><p>Anna came to the bed and continued to nuzzle Castiel, who looked immensely pleased.</p><p>"Yes, that's our spoiled girl. See how fat she's gotten?" Amused, Dean stroked her mane only for her to give him a look as if she understood exactly what he was saying and she wasn't fat!</p><p>Sam scratched Anna’s ears. “She’s missed you, Cas.”</p><p>Cas blinked and his hand twitched at his side.</p><p>Reaching over, Dean lifted Castiel's hand so that he could pet her. "We've been spoiling her and the others."</p><p>“But not as much as our knocked up girls,” Sam laughed.</p><p>Cas’s fingers twitched in a weak attempt to pet Anna.</p><p>"We'll practice it, love. I am sure Anna will be more than willing to let you practice." Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, smiling.</p><p>Eventually, Gabe led anna out of the house, and Sam sat beside Cas’s bed. “He looks so good,” he said quietly.</p><p>Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's hair. "He does. Really. It's..." a miracle.</p><p>“Gabe and I have been researching therapists. I’m just so glad Gabe saved so much money. He’s determined to find the best physical and speech therapists in the country.”</p><p>"Well, it helps that they had the money to start with, and I threw in what Cas paid me." It wasn't like Dean needed it.</p><p>“You know Cas wouldn’t like that.”</p><p>"So he can spank me later." Honestly, Dean didn't give a shit. He'd do anything for Castiel.</p><p>“Gross, dude.” Sam got up and stretched. “I’m gonna get in the kitchen. Meg says we can try to give Cas something if it’s finely blended and we’re very careful.”</p><p>"Yeaaah, I don't know. I don't want him to aspirate it." Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel.</p><p>Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “We could at least try it. He’s been on a feeding tube for six months. Coming off of it would be a huge feat for him.”</p><p>"I... Sam, I am not ready to try that. Not yet." Dean shook his head, hugging Castiel close.</p><p>“Okay. Okay.” He reached over and rubbed Dean’s back. “He’s your fiancé. You know Gabe and I will follow your lead.”</p><p>Dean's jaw clenched, and he shook his head a bit. Castiel wasn't his fiance. He hadn't asked, and well... right now, it didn't matter. He'd be there for him anyway.</p><p>Dean’s tension stirred Cas from his rest. The older man shifted and sighed.</p><p>"Shh... sleep, baby," Dean assured him, rubbing his arm gently.</p><p>Sam gave Dean another pat before getting up. “Want me to call Charlie? I know you miss Remy.”</p><p>Dean considered for a moment before he nodded at Sam. "Yeah, please." Remy was just a piece of his life that Dean needed.</p><p>“You got it.” Sam pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.</p><p>Gabriel looked up from where he was at the stove. "How's it going, Sammich?"</p><p>“It’s okay.” Sam was texting rapidly. “I’m asking Charlie to bring the boys home.”</p><p>"That makes sense. Remy is probably bugging her trying to get her to drive home." Gabriel stirred the soup, then moved to check his buns.</p><p>“Probably.” Sam sent the texts and kissed Gabe. “Baby, he’s going to be okay.” His voice was full of awe.</p><p>"I know. I... I hoped for so long. I refused to give up." Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's waist, snuggling against his chest.</p><p>“I know. God, I’m so relieved.” He kissed Gabe’s head and held him tight. “I don’t think Dean will be able to leave his side for a while.”</p><p>"I don't blame him." Gabriel rubbed his face over Sam's chest, almost as if marking him.</p><p>Sam lightly gave his hair a tug. “I’m happy. And grateful we have the resources to care for him here.” He kissed Gabe’s head. “I think I’ll take a break from work, at least for a few weeks.”</p><p>"Are you sure, Samshine? I know how important it is to you." Making a soft noise as Sam tugged at his hair, Gabriel looked up at him.</p><p>“It’s a job. And Cas needs me more.” He rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “I want to be here.”</p><p>Kissing him softly, Gabriel made a pleased sound. "I love you so damn much, you know that, right?"</p><p>“I do. And I love you.” He swayed them gently. “Since Cas woke up, you look so much better.”</p><p>"I do?" He tilted his head a bit, swaying with Sam. Fuck knew that he felt better. Lighter...</p><p>“You do. You look less stressed. Less… sad.”</p><p>"I am a bit." How could he not be? He felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. Yes, there was a chance he wouldn't make a full recovery, but... there was a recovery.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it. I know we have to be realistic. He’ll probably have long term damage. But Gabe… he knows us. We comfort him.”</p><p>"I know, love." Gabriel took a slow breath, then hugged him tighter. "We'll take care of him, no matter what."</p><p>“You’re right. So right.” He rubbed Gabe’s back slowly. “He’ll never be alone.”</p><p>Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, pressing closer to him. "I had a fantasy..." he teased, using Sam's own phrase against him.</p><p>“What’s that, Angel?”</p><p>"I think my boy deserves a spanking..." he smirked, turning to grab a wooden spoon from by the stove. "Don't you think?"</p><p>Sam couldn’t stifle a moan. “But the food...”</p><p>"Is done except for plating. So I will deliver Dean's dinner, do Castiel's feeding, and while I am doing so, you will be stripping, then bending over the table. You're getting a spanking for being utterly enticing and not even knowing it."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam grabbed a bottle of water and opened it.</p><p>"Oh- but get the lube first. I haven't stocked the kitchen lately." Gabriel winked grabbing a plate for Dean. He quickly made it up, then grabbed the stuff for Cassie's feeding. Putting both on a tray, he carried it into the bedroom.</p><p>Cas was just beginning to wake up when Gabe came in. He shifted and tried to open his eyes.</p><p>"Heya, Cassie, Dean." Gabriel moved to set the tray on the bed. "I have your meals."</p><p>Cas finally opened his eyes, confused. Food?</p><p>Dean grinned, clapping his hands together. "Hell yeah, that looks great."</p><p>Grabbing the stuff to get Castiel's feeding tube taken care of, he moved to flush it first.</p><p>Cas’s eyes slowly followed Gabe’s hands.</p><p>Gabriel was just about to explain as he heard Dean start to tell Castiel what exactly he was doing for each step.</p><p>Cas squinted slightly and looked back to Dean.</p><p>"It's all right, Cas. We had to feed you somehow and I am concerned about you being able to swallow..." Dean leaned over, taking Castiel's hand in his own.</p><p>Cas let out a tiny huff.</p><p>"We'll get there." Gabriel patted Castiel's thigh. "Dean, don't come into the kitchen." He handed Dean the remote and headed back to find out if his boy was behaving.</p><p>To his pleasant surprise, Sam was bent over the table, his ass poking out invitingly.</p><p>"Oh, look at my good boy, all ready for his spanking..." Gabriel trailed his fingers over Sam's gorgeous ass, walking behind him.</p><p>Sam squirmed eagerly. “I followed your directions, sir.”</p><p>"Very good. You might have earned a reward." Gabriel picked up his wooden spoon, setting it on the table next to Sam. "I will give you a five minute warm-up with my hand... then we're going to do a spanking with the spoon. How many strikes do you think that you have earned?"</p><p>“Five, sir. Please.”</p><p>"Mm... I think my good boy'll want more than that but we'll start there." It was easy to set a timer on his phone. Gabriel set it in from of Sam so that he could watch it. "Time to warm your gorgeous ass up. Hit start when you are ready."</p><p>Sam took a big drink of water, made himself more comfortable, then he started the timer and grinned.</p><p>Gabriel smirked bringing his hand down on Sam's tight ass. He was gorgeous, and that little grin... He set about turning his boy's ass pink, then red. Every once in awhile, he'd spank his thighs as well.</p><p>Sam was hard as a rock, already needy and desperate. Each swat made his cock twitch and he craved relief.</p><p>"Look at you, leaking all over... I haven't been taking care of my boy, have I?" Gabriel paused, trailing his fingers teasingly over Sam's ass and between his cheeks.</p><p>“All yours,” Sam whispered, pushing back against Gabe’s fingers. “Only yours.”</p><p>"Mmm... not long now and I'm going to bs spanking you with that spoon. You want that, my good boy?" He purred the words, his lips twisted into a smirk as he continued with the spanking.</p><p>“I do, sir. Please!”</p><p>The alarm beeped, and the older man leaned down, licking over Sam's reddened cheeks before he blew a cool stream of air over them. "Mmm..."</p><p>The sensation made Sam buck his hips. “Gabe!”</p><p>"Mmm... color, Sam?" Gabriel reached for the spoon, trailing the smooth, worn wood over Sam's skin.</p><p>“Green. Sir! Green!”</p><p>"Good boy. I want you to count for me." He took a moment, then brought the spoon down on the curve of Sam's ass.</p><p>“One!”</p><p>"Mmm..." Gabriel smoothed his hand over the spot, then brought the spoon down on the other cheek as well.</p><p>“Two!” Sam grabbed at the table.</p><p>His boy was fucking gorgeous... Gabriel teased with the spoon between his cheeks before he landed another blow. "You are so fucking good for me, aren't you?"</p><p>“Three! Only for you, sir!” Sam cried out, his body wracked with pleasure and pain. “Only for you!”</p><p>Landing the final two blows, Gabriel set the spoon down. "Look how much you're leaking for me..." He reached down, stroking his fingers over Sam's cock.</p><p>The younger man shuddered and thrust into Gabe’s hand, barely managing to count the blows. “Oh fuck!”</p><p>"Mm..." Smirking, Gabriel trailed his fingers through the precome at the head of his cock and lifted them to Sam's lips. "You want me to fuck you?" He kicked Sam's feet apart a bit, making a much better angle for him and putting Sam's weight more fully on the counter.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Sam let Gabe put him in the right position. “Please fuck me. I’ll be so good.”</p><p>"So good for me..." Gabriel grabbed the lube, then made a pleased sound. "Strawberry? Did my boy want my tongue to open him up?"</p><p>“Mm... I’d like that, sir.”</p><p>Laughing lowly, Gabriel popped the top on the lube and poured it over Sam's ass. "Mmm... so good for me..." he licked through the lube over Sam's entrance, setting to driving his husband wild.</p><p>Sam’s fingertips dug into the tabletop as he shuddered in pleasure. “Oh...”</p><p>"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel growled his name, starting to work his tongue in and out of Sam's tight ass. By now, he knew exactly what to do to drive him wild, and he put all of his tricks to use.</p><p>Sam was already too close to the edge, and he cried out when Gabe pushed into him when he was finally done torturing him. “Yes!”</p><p>Ah, but that'd be too easy. Gabriel gripped the base of Sam's cock, refusing to allow his boy to come... just yet.</p><p>Sam stilled, whimpering. His man was too good to him.</p><p>Thankfully, Sam's body easily adjusted for him, and Gabriel moaned. "Fuck…"</p><p>Sam would never get tired of this feeling, of being stretched and loved by his fiancé. “Gabriel...”</p><p>"Mm... love you so damn much, Sam, my good boy..." Trailing his fingers over his lover, Gabriel made a pleased sound. "You feel so damn good." He rolled his hips, teasing him a bit.</p><p>“Love you too,” he panted, his cheek resting against the tabletop.</p><p>Gabriel growled, starting to fuck Sam good and hard like he wanted. "Mmm... good boy..."</p><p>“Your good boy,” Sam managed, grunting softly.</p><p>"Mm... all mine." Eyeing Sam's hair, Gabriel couldn't resist reaching up and tugging it. He was so tight around his cock, so fucking perfect for him...</p><p>Sam yelped in pleasure and pushed back, trying to fuck himself harder on Gabe’s dick.</p><p>"That's it, Sam... fuck..." Gabriel gripped his hip with his other hand, their bodies smacking together as he fucked him.</p><p>“Gabe! Need... need to come...”</p><p>Gabriel let go of Sam's hair, wrapping his hand around his cock instead and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Fuck... gonna come with you, Sam..."</p><p>Unable to hold back anymore, Sam came with a loud cry. “I love you!”</p><p>The older man cried out as well, shaking as Sam's orgasm milked his own from him. "Fuck... love you... so much." He pressed kisses along Sam's shoulders before he slowly pulled out. "My good boy..."</p><p>Sam felt sadly empty as Gabe pulled away from him. “I love you, Gabe...”</p><p>"I love you too. Let's go get you cleaned up, baby." He kissed his hip, tugging him up to cuddle him. "Come on, let's go get snuggled into bed. I'll take care of your ass and clean us up."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” He stood up, his legs wobbling. “I need water.”</p><p>"Shh... I will get you water." Gabriel rubbed his back, helping to steady him. "I will bring food up too, Samshine."</p><p>“Thank you.” Sam gave him a little kiss before heading upstairs to rest.</p><p>It didn't take Gabriel long to clean up the kitchen and make them a tray of food. He headed upstairs, wanting to check on Sam.</p><p>He found Sam sitting on a towel on their bed, looking sleepy but pleased with himself. “I didn’t make a mess:”</p><p>"Aren't you just my good boy?" Setting his tray down, Gabriel moved to kiss him. "How do you feel?"</p><p>“Sleepy. Wonderful.”</p><p>"Good." Gabriel grabbed a few wet wipes, carefully starting to clean up his lover. "I want you to drink first, and to eat some food, love. Then we can sleep."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam took his glass of water and drank greedily.</p><p>Grab cleaned himself, then sat next to Sam, cuddling him. Picking up a bowl of soup, he took a bite of it. "I would feed you but I don't want to make a mess of you."</p><p>The younger man laughed softly and picked up his own soup. “I love you.”</p><p>"Mm. I love you too, Samshine." He smiled, snuggling against him. "How is your food, baby?"</p><p>“Delicious.” Sam leaned into Gabe and took another big bite.</p><p>Gabriel smiled, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. "You're such a good boy for me... I'm going to put that cream on your ass when we're done eating, hm?"</p><p>“I’d like that,” the younger man murmured.</p><p>"Good, because I am taking care of my boy." He told him with a grin.</p><p>“I know you are because you’re my man.”</p><p>"Damn right, baby." The pair finished eating, and Gabriel cleared off the bed before he moved to get the cream. "Onto your belly, love."</p><p>“Yes, sir:” Sam rolled onto his belly and snuggled into the pillows.</p><p>Gabriel warmed the cream in his hands, then began to gently massage it into Sam's pinked skin.</p><p>Sam winced just a little before his big body relaxed. “Mm...”</p><p>"Better, baby?" He kissed his shoulder softly. "I don't want you to be in pain."</p><p>“I’m fine...”</p><p>"Mm... you are barely awake." Gabriel laughed a little, moving to clean his hands. "Let me get the light and we can sleep."</p><p>“Good...” Sam’s eyes slipped shut.</p><p>Thankfully, it didn't take long, and Gabriel was pulling the covers over them as he wrapped himself around Sam.</p><p>Sam snuggled into the older man with a happy huff.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>A week after Cas regained consciousness, Meg left the ranch and came back with an energetic, outgoing physical therapist with floppy hair and a goofy grin.</p><p>Raising a brow, Dean stood. "Hey, I'm Dean. This is Castiel, my life partner." He'd stolen the term from Meg- it fit.</p><p>Garth beamed and shook Dean’s hand. “I’m Garth, and my plan is to get Castiel stronger. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>"He'd like that." Looking at Castiel, Dean offered him a smile. "He's got some sound coming back, but we mostly do blinks and nods for now."</p><p>“Fantastic! Meg has been updating me on everything, but I wanna meet the man himself.” Garth turned and approached Castiel, who was bleary-eyed but awake. “Hi, Castiel. I’m Garth.”</p><p>Cas looked at him, then looked to Dean.</p><p>"Yeah. I know, Babe." Dean squeezed his hand, looking over at Garth. "He's wondering exactly how you want him to reply."</p><p>“No need! I’ll keep most of it confined to yes or no. One blink yes, two for no?”</p><p>Cas blinked once.</p><p>Dean sat down, holding Castiel's hand, watching Garth, who was way too peppy.</p><p>“Good! So we aren’t going to work you too hard today, but I want to see what kind of muscle tone we’re working with. It may be a little uncomfortable, but we’ll work past it.”</p><p>Once again Cas looked to Dean.</p><p>"Hey, you need more help than just me." Dean kissed his hair, "It's important."</p><p>Cas let out a huff and Garth chuckled as he carefully picked up Cas’s arm and began gently moving it.</p><p>“He’s right, Castiel. We want to get you moving a bit, and not to toot my own horn, but I’m one of the best.”</p><p>"See?" Dean smiled, watching how his boyfriend took Garth's touch. "I told you we'd get the best." Even if he was a bit too cheerful for Dean's liking.</p><p>Cas leaned into Dean’s hand. He was exhausted but this was important to Dean.</p><p>As Garth worked Cas’s arm, Lucky and Remy sat close to the bed, watching Garth warily. When Cas let out a sound of discomfort, Lucky growled warningly.</p><p>Remy was right there, growling as well. Dean cut them off with a chiding command. "Sorry. They're a bit protective of Cas." He didn't mention that they had torn his father apart. Cas didn't know that yet, and... well, he didn't want to go there. Not yet.</p><p>“That’s perfectly okay,” Garth replied calmly, watching Cas's face for more signs of discomfort. “You two are just being good dogs.”</p><p>Dean stroked Castiel's hair, watching him closely. "You are doing so good, baby..."</p><p>Cas’s eyes went up to Dean’s face, seeking comfort.</p><p>"I am right here," Dean told him softly, rubbing his shoulder. "You are amazing, baby."</p><p>Finally, Garth was done and he gave them a reassuring grin. “Good job, Castiel,” he praised as he pulled out his notebook and began scribbling notes.</p><p>Dean leaned down, stealing a soft kiss from Castiel. "See? You did good, baby." Even if he could tell that he'd been less than thrilled.</p><p>Cas slowly raised his hand, trying to touch Dean’s face.</p><p>Dean turned his head, kissing his fingers softly. "Good job, baby..."</p><p>Garth noticed the movement and he grinned again. “So Gabe and I were discussing it, and I think it would be best for me to be here three days, then give Cas a day off, then three days again.”</p><p>"That makes sense. We want him to have the best care possible," Dean told him, toying with Castiel's hair.</p><p>"Right on. And I hear that his speech therapist should be coming by tomorrow.”</p><p>"Which will be great." Dean grinned, nudging Castiel. "You have been practicing when you think I'm out of the house."</p><p>Cas narrowed his eyes at the younger man.</p><p>Amused at Castiel's grumpy face, Dean just smirked. "Tough."</p><p>Cas's sour expression made Garth laugh as well. "Well, we're all done for today, and I took plenty of notes to work on this evening. Dean, what would be the best time for me to come back tomorrow?"</p><p>"Around this time should be good. With the extra hands, I can be free before too late in the day." It was a good thing, too, considering the hell they'd gone through waiting for Castiel to wake up.</p><p>"Excellent. I recommend he has a light snack before I get here, and is well hydrated." Garth rose to his feet, tucking his notebook under his arm.</p><p>"We have still been doing tube feedings," Because frankly, they'd been terrified of Castiel choking</p><p>“Oh, gotcha! Has his doc said when you’ll begin the transition to oral feeding?”</p><p>Dean fidgeted a little, glancing at his boyfriend as he spoke, "When Cas is ready..."</p><p>Sensing a little tension, Garth smiled again. “I’m sure you guys will get it done. But it was great meeting both of you!”</p><p>"Yeah, you too, Man." Standing, Dean offered Garth his hand. He might not be the usual sort Dean hung out with, but if he could help, then he was as good as family.</p><p>Garth shook his hand firmly and gave Cas a wave before he left the ranch.</p><p>"So... that wasn't too bad..." Dean told him, clearing his throat.</p><p>Cas blinked twice. Garth seemed like he really wanted to help him.</p><p>Sitting back down, Dean snorted as the dogs jumped up on the bed. "Gabriel took Chopin in today. Apparently, he's doing a training class and he wants to show our boy off."</p><p>Cas’s eyes lit up. Of course, Gabe would do that. Chopin was remarkably well behaved.</p><p>"I know, he listens really well. He's a good boy." Lucky was climbing on Castiel, licking his face.</p><p>The older man managed a lopsided smile and he made a contented sound.</p><p>Reaching out, Dean lifted Castiel's hand to carefully pet Lucky, who seemed thrilled with the attention.</p><p>Cas’s eyes went back to Dean, full of gratitude as he felt Lucky’s soft fur under his fingers.</p><p>"Soft, isn't he?" Remy, apparently tired of not getting his own love, moved to get in between their hands and Lucky.</p><p>Cas’s lips moved and he tried to say Remy’s name, but all that came out was a soft grunt.</p><p>"Remy's a brat. He used to be a badass, now he just wants love and cuddles- and table food." Dean kissed Castiel's hair as they pet the dogs. "He's spoiled."</p><p>He was, and Cas loved both of them for it. He coughed and tried to lick his dry lips.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute." Dean nudged the dogs to the foot of the bed, then moved to grab a bottle of water and a straw. "A little sip, okay?"</p><p>Glancing at Dean, he held his lips around the straw and took a little sip. The water was cool and soothing to his dry throat.</p><p>"Good?" Relaxing, Dean offered him another little sip.</p><p>Cas blinked once and took the offered sip.</p><p>Dean let him drink a good part of the water before he leaned down to steal a kiss from him. "I love you Cas."</p><p>Cas’s lips twisted in frustration. He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, too. He always would. And if it was possible, he loved him even more now.</p><p>"I know, Baby." Dean kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair. He could only imagine how frustrating it was for him, not being able to talk.</p><p>Willing the last of his strength, Cas reached up and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.</p><p>The younger man tilted his head into Castiel's touch, giving him a tender look that was only given to his lover.</p><p>Relaxing, Cas let his hand fall back to his side. Dean understood...</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Cas had been home for two months when Sam entered a small but well-respected jewelry store a few blocks from Gabe’s veterinary practice.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Sam!" The woman behind the counter called. It was a tight-knit community, and everyone knew everyone.</p><p>“Hi, Becky!” He made a beeline for the men’s bands. “I finally have enough for his ring!”</p><p>"Ohh, I will get the one you picked polished up and in a box!" She clapped, Heading into the back to get the ring.</p><p>Sam couldn’t keep the dumb grin off his face. He had picked this ring months ago and now all of his hard work was paying off. The ring was perfect for Gabe, not too flashy or too delicate. It wouldn’t rip the gloves Gabe needed at work, and it was just Gabe’s style.</p><p>Becky took the payment and handed Sam the little box in a bag.</p><p>“Thank you, Becky.” He clutched the bag and left the store with a ridiculous grin. Gabe was going to love this ring; he just knew it. And he couldn’t wait to see the ring on Gabe’s hand.</p><p>Gabriel bounced out of his truck, greatly looking forward to a shower. He'd helped with a calving today, and while both Mama and Baby were fine, he was covered.</p><p>He came into the house, kicking off his shoes just outside the door. Intent on a shower, he poked his head into the study to see Cas, then quickly dashed upstairs.</p><p>But something was different.</p><p>When he reached the top of the stairs, the lighting was softer. Music was playing and something was scattered on the floor.</p><p>Rose petals.</p><p>Gabriel blinked at the sight, tilting his head a bit as he walked forward. "Samshine?" He followed the trail of rose petals.</p><p>The petals led to their bathroom, and Gabe gently pushed the door open. There were lit candles and more rose petals, as well as two glasses of wine on the counter. The large bathtub was full of steaming<br/>
water and the entire scene was too inviting.</p><p>What on...? What was his fiance up to? Deciding to go with the plan, he undressed and rinsed in the shower before climbing into the tub. A low moan escaped him and he let his head fall back.</p><p>Just as he was getting comfortable, Sam slipped into the bathroom and knelt down beside the tub. "Hello, angel."</p><p>"Hey, Samshine..." Smiling, the Veterinarian turned a bit in the tub to face him.</p><p>"What did I do to earn this?"</p><p>“Just being you.” Sam kissed him sweetly and handed the older man a glass of wine.</p><p>Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips, thanking him for his wine. "Mm... you got my favorite."</p><p>“Because I know my man. My gorgeous, smart, sexy man...”</p><p>Gabriel laughed a little, reaching out to pull Sam into a kiss. "You getting in with me, gorgeous?"</p><p>“I could, but I want you to relax.”</p><p>"You relax me." He nuzzled along Sam's jaw. "You wearing that cologne that I love?"</p><p>“Mm-hmm. And I’m wearing something else you love, under my jeans.”</p><p>Gabriel's eyes darkened, and he trailed his wet fingers down Sam's chest. "Mmm... What would that be, my good boy?"</p><p>Sam leaned over, nuzzling Gabe’s neck and giving him a tantalizing peek of the silky underwear under his jeans.</p><p>"...Fuck, Gorgeous, you're really not making me want to stay into the bath." Damn... That little glimpse made his mouth water.</p><p>“I want you to.” Sam stood up and stripped down to the silk underwear.</p><p>"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel moved so that he was kneeling in the tub, reaching to pull Sam to him so that he could nuzzle along the silk stretched across his cock.</p><p>The younger man gasped softly and closed his eyes. “Tonight is about you..”</p><p>"I don't want to ruin your plans, love, but... I happen to love this." He nipped at Sam's upper thighs, his eyes dark as he looked up at Sam.</p><p>“I knew you would.” Sam finally composed himself long enough to remove his underwear, freeing his aching cock. Then he stepped into the tub with his man.</p><p>Gabriel watched Sam sink down into the water, then moved to wrap himself around his lover. "You spoil me, you know that, right?"</p><p>“I try.” Sam sank into Gabe willingly. “You deserve it.”</p><p>"You're being silly now, Samshine." He nuzzled along Sam's jaw, pressing a kiss by Sam's ear. "I love you."</p><p>“I love you as well, Gabe. So much.”</p><p>"Good, because you're stuck with me." The shorter man snuggled against Sam's broad chest, relaxing in the water.</p><p>“You’re everything I could possibly want.”</p><p>"You, my sweet love, are far more than I deserve," Gabriel told him softly, nuzzling along his jaw.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Sam lightly stroked Gabe’s soft middle. “I love you, Gabe.”</p><p>"I love you too." he bit his lower lip, watching Sam's hands on his belly. He was in good shape, but he definitely wasn't fit- his arms were strong from the ranch and his work, but his stomach was too soft.</p><p>Sam nuzzled against Gabe’s neck and lightly nipped the soft skin he found. His hand moved lower, with devilish intent.</p><p>Gabriel's breath hitched, and he made a soft noise. "And here I was behaving, Sam..."</p><p>“I know. I want to spoil you.”</p><p>"You definitely spoil me..." He fought the urge to thrust up, to get Sam's hand around his cock.</p><p>“Tonight is all about you,” the younger man reiterated, his long fingers grazing against Gabe’s cock.</p><p>"Fuck, Sam..." He bit his lower lip, gripping the side of the tub. "You know I love making you feel good..."</p><p>“I know. But tonight is your turn.” His fingers closed around Gabriel, tender and knowing.</p><p>Fuck, Sam knew exactly how to touch him. "Baby, that's..." He rocked his hips up, wanting more.</p><p>Sam’s own aching cock pressed against Gabe as Sam continued to stroke him. “You’re so hot.”</p><p>Fuck, he was dying for Sam's cock. He rolled his hips, trying to inspire the same idea in his fiance. "Sam..."</p><p>“I’m here, baby. Just breathe and let me touch you...”</p><p>Just let him? Fuck... "Do you know how hard that is?" He moaned as Sam stroked his cock.</p><p>“As hard as your big, beautiful dick?”</p><p>Gabriel gave a whining sound as Sam's thumb stroked his tip. "Sam, please..."</p><p>“Please what, baby?”</p><p>He bit his lip, unsure if he should just beg to come or beg Sam to fuck him. Instead, he rolled his hips in a plea.</p><p>Chuckling, Sam began pumping his cock slowly. “That’s it, angel. Relax and enjoy.”</p><p>Gabriel made a mental note to torture his fiance just as much when he had the time. He rocked into his hand, gasping.</p><p>Sam knew Gabe too well. He teased him to the edge several times, slowly coaxing him back only to do it all over again.</p><p>Gabriel growled, grabbing at the edge of the tub. He'd been prepared to spoil his good boy and instead, he was being driven fucking wild. He thrust up into Sam's hand but it disappeared</p><p>Finally, skillfully, Sam toyed with Gabe until the older man came with a shout. Then he held his fiancé while he rode the waves of his orgasm.</p><p>Panting, Gabriel leaned back against Sam's chest, reaching down to stroke him off. "Mmm..."</p><p>“Gabe, tonight’s just for you...”</p><p>He pouted a bit, stilling his hand. "But your pleasure <i>is</i> my pleasure..."</p><p>Sam sighed and nipped at Gabe’s earlobe. “And my pleasure is seeing how many times I can make you come.”</p><p>"Oh..." He gasped, biting his lower lip again, his breath catching as Sam's hand moved.</p><p>Pleased with his reaction, Sam continued to explore his sensitive cock.</p><p>"Fuck..." Grabbing at the edge of the tub, he bucked up into his hand.</p><p>“Too much, Angel?”</p><p>Yes, but it also wasn't enough. He bit his lower lip harder, grinding against Sam.</p><p>Sam’s hand continued to move certainly. “I love you.”</p><p>"Fuck... yes..." His head fell back onto Sam's shoulder as he let himself buck up into Sam's hand.</p><p>This time it only took a little while to arouse Gabe again, and soon after he was coming, his entire body trembling in Sam’s arms.</p><p>"Mercy, Sam..." the older man panted, feeling boneless in his lover's arms.</p><p>Smirking in self-satisfaction, Sam finally cleaned Gabe up and wrapped him in a plush bathrobe before setting him on the edge of the tub with another glass of wine. Then he began cleaning up their mess.</p><p>Gabriel sipped his wine, watching his man. "You make me wild, you know that?"</p><p>“Hmm, I know. And I love it.” Sam finally pulled his own robe over his lithe body. “I still have a lot planned for tonight, but first we’re going to have a bite to eat and check on our brothers.”</p><p>"Did I forget an important date?" The blond tilted his head, a lock of hair falling in his face.</p><p>“No. Valentine’s Day isn’t for another week. This is just something for you.” Sam reached out and lovingly brushed Gabe’s hair back.</p><p>Grab turned his head, pressing a tender kiss to Sam's wrist. "You want me to make something for dinner?" He offered.</p><p>“I already made dinner. Shrimp scampi, just for you. And for dessert, I picked up a very special chocolate mousse from that bakery you love.”</p><p>Gabriel stood, tugging Sam into a kiss. "I love you so damn much... you didn't have to do that... but I love it."</p><p>“Love you, too.” He kissed Gabe tenderly before leading him out of their bathroom. “I want to check on Cas.”</p><p>"Ugh, that's sexy. Why is that sexy?" The older man muttered, adjusting his robe a bit.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Sam drew Gabe into his side as they walked toward the stairs.</p><p>"I promised Dean pie today... it's in the fridge- Let's stop and I will get him a piece." Gabriel told him after a minute.</p><p>“Sounds good.” They grabbed the pie and walked into the study where their brothers spent most of their time now.</p><p>Cas was propped up by a multitude of pillows, and his eyes lit up when he saw his brother.</p><p>"Heya, Cassie!" Gabriel moved into the room, holding out the pie to Dean before he hugged his brother.</p><p>"Fuck, Gabriel... you are amazing." The elder Winchester grinned, taking a bite.</p><p>Cas’s arm came up shakily, and he tried to return Gabe’s hug.</p><p>"Hell yes, Cassie!" Hugging him tighter, Gabriel smiled at the feeling of his shaky hug. "You're kicking ass."</p><p>Sam tried not to tear up at the sight, and he stealthily took several pictures of the two.</p><p>"He's been busting his ass. Garth was talking about hydrotherapy," Dean explained proudly, offering Castiel a small bite of pie when the hug ended.</p><p>Cas took the little taste and swallowed slowly. Food was still a struggle but he was grateful for Dean’s unending patience.</p><p>"Good job." Dean leaned forward, stealing a kiss.</p><p>"You're damn good together, you know that?" Moving to lean into Sam, Gabriel watched the pair.</p><p>Cas smiled weakly and leaned into Dean.</p><p>Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe, kissing his head. “We just wanted to check on you two. I’m stealing Gabe away for the rest of the night.</p><p>Dean waited until Gabriel was looking away to wink at his brother. He knew the plan and was happy for him.</p><p>"Is there any else that you need before we disappear?" The blond asked.</p><p>Cas breathed deeply and managed to shake his head very slightly.</p><p>"Okay, we love you." Moving to steal another hug from his brother, then Dean, the older Novak grinned.</p><p>Sam hugged their brothers as well before he and Gabe gathered their food and drinks and retreated to their bedroom.</p><p>Gabriel picked up a rose petal after setting his tray down and set it on the table, he wanted to save at least one. "So the dogs are with our brothers for the night?"</p><p>“Mm-hmm. They’ll be fine.” Sam began dishing out their delicious meal. “And Dean knows he can come get us if Cas has an emergency.”</p><p>Sitting down on his side of the bed, Gabriel watched his lover dish out the food. "I am going to be completely spoiled, you realize."</p><p>“Ah, you’ve uncovered my sinister plot.”</p><p>"Is that it?" Laughing, Gabriel poured them some more wine.</p><p>“It is.” Sam turned on soft music and sat down with Gabe.</p><p>Making a soft sound as he took a bite of his scampi, Gabriel leaned into Sam. "So... when Cas is a bit more mobile, we should get married."</p><p>“I’d love that. I want him there beside you at the altar.”</p><p>"That's why I haven't exactly planned anything yet. I just... it's important to me that he's there. I want him at my side, Dean by yours..." Gabriel paused to sip his wine.</p><p>“Baby, I love you for it. And I know Cas wants to be beside you.”</p><p>"Good. I just... you have to know that I am yours, Samshine." Leaning over, he placed a tender kiss on Sam's lips.</p><p>“I know you are.” Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “Just like I’m yours.”</p><p>"Good." Gabriel kissed him again, then smirked, "I want to paint your sexy body with my mousse and lick it off."</p><p>Sam’s eyes darkened. “Well... tonight is about what you want. I’m yours.”</p><p>"You done eating?" Gabriel set his empty plate aside, his own eyes tracing Sam's body. "You have to take off the robe."</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sam pushes the robe off of his broad shoulders and let it fall away.</p><p>"Good boy." Gabriel cleared off the bed and stripped off his robe before dipping his fingers in the mousse. He went to wipe it on Sam's chest before he froze, finding a ring in it. "...Samshine?"</p><p>Sam grinned up at Gabe. “I wanted to make it official...”</p><p>Gabriel was shaking as he licked off the chocolate, revealing a gorgeous band. "Fuck, baby... it's..."</p><p>“I saved for months.” Sam’s eyes were filled with hope and a touch of nervousness.</p><p>"It's perfect, Sam." Gabriel held it out to Sam so that he could put the chocolate smeared band into his finger.</p><p>Letting out a relieved breath, Sam took the band and slid it onto Gabe’s ring finger. Then he kissed Gabe’s knuckles.</p><p>Pushing Sam back onto the bed, Gabriel kissed him as he straddled his hips. "You are so fucking perfect for me..."</p><p>“I try.” Sam’s cock quickly hardened at Gabe’s closeness.</p><p>Leaning down to lick at the chocolate smeared on Sam's chest, Gabriel made a hungry sound. "Mmm..."</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Sam arched into Gabe’s eager tongue.</p><p>Gabriel flicked his tongue over Sam's nipple, gathering up the chocolate before he started to spread more chocolate over Sam's other nipple.</p><p>“Mm.” His long fingers tangled in Gabe’s hair. “I love you, Gabe!”</p><p>"Mm... I love you too, baby. I'm also going to ride that thick cock of yours." He nipped at Sam's swollen nipple, sucking hard.</p><p>Sam’s toes curled as pleasure flooded him. “Ride me, sir. Please!”</p><p>"That's what my fiance wants... well, that's what you get." Gabriel leaned forward, holding his fingers to Sam's mouth. "Lick them clean, baby."</p><p>Eager to obey, Sam met Gabe’s eyes as he sucked at his chocolate-covered fingers.</p><p>Rolling his hips, Gabriel felt Sam's cock slide between his cheeks. "Mmm... That's fucking sexy, baby."</p><p>The younger man sucked at his fingers, working them as he liked to work Gabe’s cock.</p><p>"Fuck..." Pushing his fingers further into Sam's mouth, the veterinarian just watched him take them. After a moment, he pulled his hand back and reached for the lube.</p><p>Sam watched him, his eyes full of need and lust.</p><p>Pouring some lube into his fingers, Gabriel pushed two deep inside of himself. "Fuck, that's..." He groaned, starting to fuck himself with his fingers.</p><p>Sam placed his big hands on Gabe’s hips, supporting Him and encouraging him to move. “That’s it, baby...”</p><p>It took Gabriel a moment to work a third finger into himself, and he rolled his hips like it was Sam's cock. "Want you so damn much, Sam."</p><p>“You have me,” he assured Gabe tenderly. “Forever.”</p><p>Gabriel leaned forward, stealing a kiss from Sam as he reached for more lube. "Want your name on my skin... want you to be part of me no matter what."</p><p>Sam tried to focus on what Gabe was saying. “Like a tattoo?”</p><p>"Like a tattoo, yeah." He added more slick to Sam's cock, then sank down on him, swearing softly.</p><p>Sam groaned loudly, digging his heels into the mattress. “Oh fuck, you’re so good!”</p><p>Feeling Sam buck up into him, Gabriel bit his lower lip, grinding down on him. "Love you- love your fucking cock inside of me..."</p><p>“Love being in you. You’re so tight and perfect,” Sam panted.</p><p>Gabriel bit his lower lip, starting to ride Sam hard and fast. "So fucking perfect, baby. Already come twice and I'm so damn hard again..."</p><p>“Because I make you hard. Only me!”</p><p>Panting, Gabriel pulled Sam's hand to his cock as their bodies smacked together. "Fuck- yes, only yours. I'm all yours, Sam."</p><p>The younger man grasped Gabe’s cock and began stroking it eagerly. “Yes!”</p><p>Letting himself fuck into Sam's hand as the younger man's cock filled him again and again, the shorter man growled. They moved together like that, each chasing their pleasure.</p><p>Unable to hold back, Sam thrust up into Gabe over and over. God, he loved this man!</p><p>"Gonna fill me up, Sam? Fill me with your come?" Fuck knew that he wasn't that far off, even after earlier. Sam knew just how to fuck him to drive him wild.</p><p>“Yeah!” Sam cried out, his fingers digging into Gabe’s hips. “Fill you up!”</p><p>Gabriel's hair fell in his face, sticking to the sweat here and there. "Come for me Sam- want your come in me!" He could tell he was close, and fuck knew that he wasn't long off.</p><p>Gasping, Sam grabbed Gabe’s cock and began stroking it again. He could feel himself swelling even more, if it was possible.</p><p>"Fuck- FUCK!" The orgasm punched through Gabriel, the intensity of it making stars flash behind his eyes. His hips stuttered, and he ground down on Sam instead.</p><p>Sam continued to thrust into Gabe, his breathing erratic as he fucked his fiancé desperately.</p><p>It took Gabriel a moment, but then he was riding Sam again, determined to get him to come as well. "That's it, that's my good boy- take what you need."</p><p>“Gabriel!” His body trembled as he came buried deep inside of his fiancé. “I love you!”</p><p>Leaning forward, Gabriel kissed him as Sam came down from his orgasm. "Love you so much, Sam. Always."</p><p>“Love you too...”</p><p>Snuggling against Sam's chest, he made a soft, contented sound. "Mmm..."</p><p>Sam’s arms came around him, holding him protectively. “Wow...”</p><p>"Mmmhm. Wow's a good word." He kissed his chest over his heart, trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>“Yeah...just love you so much.”</p><p>Gabriel moved so that he could steal a kiss from Sam, then sighed. "If I don't move, my legs are going to kill me," he pouted.</p><p>“I guess...” Sam pouted as well. He reluctantly let Gabe pull away.</p><p>Moving to lay next to his fiance, Gabriel laughed a little. "Guess we need another bath, Samshine."</p><p>“Mm... and more snuggles.”</p><p>"Definitely more snuggles." Gabriel kissed along Sam's jaw, cuddling into him.</p><p>Looking very pleased with himself, Sam helped Gabe clean up their mess. Then they relaxed into each other with more wine. “This was the occasion,” the younger man murmured. “I wanted tonight to be perfect.”</p><p>"It was more than perfect, Samshine. I never want to forget it." Turning his head, Gabriel kissed him again before sipping his wine.</p><p>“I love you so much, Gabe.”</p><p>Looking into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes, Gabriel smiled. "I love you too, Gorgeous. You have no idea."</p><p>“I think I do.” He kissed Gabe again sweetly. “What would you like to wake up to? I can be riding you, or...”</p><p>"Fuck, Sam..." His eyes darkened, and he kissed him again. "That sounds perfect, Baby."</p><p>“Good.” Sam polished off his wine and set his glass aside before snuggling into his gorgeous man.</p><p>Finishing his wine as well, Gabriel cuddled into him. "Get some sleep, Baby. I love you."</p><p>“Love you, too,” Sam managed around a yawn.</p><p>This was the perfect end to a perfect night.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>A month or so later...</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Castiel hated physical therapy.</p><p>Garth was amazing. He didn’t deny that. Gabe has gotten him the best therapists in the state, but at the moment he didn’t give a fuck.</p><p>Gabe and Dean had installed a physical therapy set up in the study, complete with bars and a treadmill that had not been set up. They had much more faith in him than he did.</p><p>“Cas, you can do this,” Garth said confidently. He was standing just a few feet away from Cas, while Cas leaned heavily on the balance bars. It had taken a month to get this far and Cas was not sure he would ever fully walk on his own again. He couldn’t even speak!</p><p>Dean grinned as he watched his boyfriend. "Doing good, Baby. You come here and I will give you a kiss and make you some burgers for dinner." He was more and more grateful every day- Castiel was able to eat now, at least, so Dean was cooking for him a lot- and when he wasn't, Gabriel was.</p><p>Cas let out a shaky breath and tried to inch forward. Dean was just a few feet away, and he did want that kiss.</p><p>Leaning a little closer, Dean grinned. "You can do this, baby. Remember, kisses- and Anna's gonna want her Daddy there when she delivers."</p><p>His sweet Anna... he had to be there for her. Slowly his foot shuffled forward. One step, two...</p><p>Fuck, he was doing it! Dean had faith in him, but watching him... he couldn't stop smiling. "That's it, baby! Maybe I will even reward you with some dirty, sexual favors."</p><p>Cas almost smiled as he came closer to Dean. He wanted his man to hold him. But as he took the next step, his legs suddenly crumpled and he fell to the floor. “D-Dean!”</p><p>Dean was there in a moment, carefully lifting him up. "You... you said my name!" Fuck, he was tearing up, but it was worth it."</p><p>Pain coursed through his legs but suddenly Dean was there, holding and comforting him. “Dean...”</p><p>"You did so good, Cas..." Dean kissed his forehead, massaging his legs. "Love you, baby."</p><p>He tried to speak again, but it was too much. His head came to rest on Dean’s shoulder.</p><p>"Shh. We'll practice more later." Dean kissed his hair, then looked at Garth. "Let's give him a second before he tries again."</p><p>“Good idea, but if the pain doesn’t let up, I’m gonna wrap the session. He took two steps! In itself is amazing!”</p><p>"Yeah, my man's fucking amazing." Smiling at Castiel, Dean carefully worked his muscles with nimble fingers as Lucky, Chopin, and Remy entered the room, having pushed through the door. Spotting them on the floor, they raced over to his side.</p><p>Cas forced his eyes open, wanting to reassure their boys.</p><p>Remy licked at his face, only to be shoved out of the way by Lucky and Chopin. The shepherd looked up at Garth as if wondering what he'd done to their human.</p><p>Garth held his hands up. “He’s okay, boys. Go see.”</p><p>"Hey, hey, that's enough." Nudging them, Dean shot them a look, and they tried to lay on Castiel. "Charlie's coming over later for dinner." He tried to cheer up his boyfriend.</p><p>Cas perked up a little and blinked.</p><p>"Yep, should be a blast, baby." Dean made a face as Chopin tried to sit on him. "Chopin, man, you're too big to be a lap dog."</p><p>Chopin turned his head and gave Dean a mournful look.</p><p>"Okay, shh... come here." Hugging the fluffy dog to him, Dean nuzzled against him as he pet him.</p><p>Cas smiled and weakly lifted his hand to pet Remy.</p><p>Remy licked at him, his tail wagging as Lucky laid down. "We're gonna get up sometime, guys." Dean shook his head, too amused at them.</p><p>Garth Crouched down beside them. “Cas? Do you feel up to finishing the session?”</p><p>Cas looked to Dean. Everything hurt.</p><p>"No," Dean told Garth immediately. "We'll do it tomorrow okay? I promise I'm gonna work him extra hard, all right?"</p><p>Garth held his hands up in a placating manner. “Deal. Do you need help getting him up?”</p><p>"Nah, man." Standing, Dean got Castiel up carefully and smoothly. "Good, Baby? Let me get you into your chair."</p><p>Cas was tense as Dean carried him over to the plush recliner by his bed. Gabe had ordered it shortly after Cas regained consciousness, and the older man spared no expense. The chair was state of the art, electric and complete with heat and cooling. It also had massaging capabilities but Cas had tried it once and was overwhelmed by it. Dean contented himself with making sure the chair was perfectly comfortable for Cas in every other way.</p><p>Dean kissed him softly, smoothing his hair. "You want me to massage your legs, Cas?" He moved to sit next to him, getting ready to do just that.</p><p>Cas looked adoringly at Dean and blinked once.</p><p>Sliding his hands carefully over Castiel's legs, Dean carefully massaged him. "I'm so damn proud of you, Baby. You're kicking ass."</p><p>The older man watched him, his eyes full of love. What had he done to deserve this man?</p><p>Glancing up at Cas, Dean shot him a wink. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you, baby. You're... fucking amazing."</p><p>Inhaling deeply, Cas caught Dean’s eyes. “Dean...”</p><p>The Marine stilled, biting his lower lip as he met Castiel's blue eyes. He'd come so far, and Dean was so damn glad that he'd waited, even if he wished that he'd talked to him more. "Cas?"</p><p>It was all Cas could manage, but he hoped it would be enough. He loved this man more than he could express.</p><p>Pausing in the massage, Dean leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Love you."</p><p>Cas relaxed into the kiss, his lips softly pressing against Dean’s.</p><p>Dean had to smile as they kissed. Cas had come damn far with his kisses, thought Dean'd done a lot to help him practice. "Mmm..."</p><p>Cas lost track of time and only stopped when the door opened. He opened his eyes and quickly realized that Garth was gone, but Sam had joined them.</p><p>"Oops. Got carried away, Cas." Laughing, Dean looked at his little brother. "What's up, Sammy?"</p><p>“Nothing much. Just wanted to see you guys before I started cooking dinner.”</p><p>"Cas took two steps- it was kick ass! We're going to kick it in the ass again tomorrow." Winking at Sammy, Dean began to massage his legs again.</p><p>“Hey, that’s awesome! Gabe, get in here!”</p><p>Gabriel entered the room, carrying MC. "What's up? Ohh, massage time? Gonna do the happy ending?" He teased as Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Shut up, Gabe. Cas took two steps!”</p><p>"Hell yes!" Handing the cat to Sam, Gabriel hurried over and hugged his brother. "That's so fucking awesome, kiddo!"</p><p>Cas tiredly reached his arm toward his big brother.</p><p>Dean grinned, watching the brothers for a moment. "We should have a dessert to celebrate."</p><p>Sam crept up behind Gabe and kissed his neck. “Want to make Tiramisu?”</p><p>"Mmm... I can definitely do that, kiddo." He made a soft noise, baring his neck to Sam so that he could kiss it better.</p><p>Sam smiled and slapped Gabe’s ass. “Go love on Cas. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”</p><p>"Tease." Laughing, Gabriel made his way over to his brother. "Dean- go take a break and get a beer or something, hm? I want to talk to Cassie."</p><p>Cas squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly and blinked once.</p><p>Dean pouted slightly, leaning up to steal one more kiss. "I'll be back, love. You've got your bell if you really want me-"</p><p>"Dean-o... I've got it." Gabriel rolled his eyes, amused at how stuck on his brother Dean was. Not that he could blame him.</p><p>Finally, Dean slipped out of the room with Sam, and Cas looked at his brother expectantly.</p><p>"Sammy proposed to me... and you knew that, but I was wondering if you wanted to make it a double wedding?" All right, so it was slightly pushy, but that wasn't the point. Gabriel knew that Castiel and Dean loved each other, and after everything... it sure as hell wasn't temporary.</p><p>Cas’s eyes widened in surprise and he tried to move his lips, but he couldn’t make a sound.</p><p>"Is that a no?" Gabriel asked softly. Cas could definitely nod at this point, but he seemed to have stunned him.</p><p>Cas blinked twice and tried to grab Gabe’s hand.</p><p>"No, it's not a no? Or No?" Taking Castiel's hand in his own, Gabriel wished not for the first time that he could just read Castiel like Dean did. "Wait, that's too many questions. Do you want it to be a double wedding?"</p><p>Cas inhaled deeply and blinked once.</p><p>Gabriel grinned, then hugged Castiel again. "Good. You both deserve it, Cassie. We just gotta figure out how now..."</p><p>Cas nuzzled into Gabe’s shoulder. “Dean...”</p><p>"Dean, hm?" Laughing, Gabriel rubbed his back. "Why am I not surprised that his name's the first name out of your mouth?"</p><p>He wanted to apologize, but Gabe was right. He had worked hard just to manage that.</p><p>"Don't you worry, kiddo. You're amazing, hm?" He tickled his side, amused. "You two are perfect for each other."</p><p>Cas blinked again and gave Gabe a lopsided grin.</p><p>Dean opened his beer, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "He's come so damn far. I feel like the world's biggest asshole, Sam. I didn't think that he was there..."</p><p>“Dean, none of us knew! You’re not an asshole. In fact, you’re amazing. Not many people would have stayed so long!”</p><p>"Cas just deserves someone who'll do anything for him." Dean sipped his beer. "I'm staying until he tells me to go." And he was sure that eventually, Cas would.</p><p>“He won’t.” Sam hugged his big brother tight. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He can’t even talk but you two communicate in a way I’ve never seen.”</p><p>Hugging Sam just as tightly back, he pressed his face into his brother's shoulder. "I love him, Sammy. So damn much..."</p><p>“I know you do.” He rubbed Dean’s back soothingly.</p><p>Dean wanted to tell his brother that he wanted what he and Gabriel had, but it wasn't fair to ask that of Castiel, not when he had so much on his plate already. Instead, he just held his ridiculously tall kid brother. "So what were you making for dinner?"</p><p>“Trying to decide. Any requests?”</p><p>"I did say something about burgers to Cas- I can make those," Dean offered with a grin.</p><p>“I can help you! Bacon burgers?”</p><p>"Absolutely, but we're definitely not doing that veggie bacon crap." He shook his head, a bit amused at his brother.</p><p>“Are you sure Cas is up for real bacon?”</p><p>"I'm sure. I'll make sure it's not in big chunks and stuff, but he's been kicking ass, eating and everything." Dean headed over to the fridge to get out everything that they'd need.</p><p>“Yeah, he has,” Sam agreed with a grin. “And he always looks so happy when you walk in.”</p><p>Dean knew the grin on his face was a bit sappy, but he couldn't help it. "Yeah, he does..."</p><p>“Gabe and I talk about it, you know? He... he truly believes that without you, Cas never would have pulled through.”</p><p>Feeling a pang in his chest for Gabriel, Dean started mixing up the spices and things for his burger. "I don't know, Sammy... he loves Gabriel."</p><p>“He does. But it was you he woke up for.”</p><p>Dean didn't know what to say to that, so he just motioned to the stove. "Get that heating up the pan, right?"</p><p>“Alright.” Sam did as he was asked, keeping an eye on his brother.</p><p>In short order, Dean got the burgers in the pan and started. "I... haven't exactly told him about Dad."</p><p>Sam was quiet for a while. “Don’t. I don’t think he can handle it right now.”</p><p>"Yeah... that's what I figured. That's why I haven't said anything." He sighed, moving to wash his hands. "It's... hell, how would I even say that?"</p><p>“When the time is right, you’ll tell him exactly what happened. John nearly murdered him, and Lucky, Chopin, and Remy protected you both.”</p><p>"Yeah. They did." He nudged his brother, giving him a small smile. "So where are you getting married?"</p><p>Sam grabbed a bottle of water. “I wanted to get married on a beach, but it may be a while before Cas is physically up to that. So I’m not sure yet.”</p><p>"Yeah, and I will help him kick your asses if you get married without us there." Castiel wasn't there yet- hell, he would be, though. If Cas had lingering effects from this, well, he'd deal with them, because anything was better than him dead.</p><p>“I know you would. I wouldn’t expect any less.” He gulped down his water.</p><p>In short order, Dean was plating his burgers, adding some fries to the plate. "All right, let's go deliver food."</p><p>Sam grabbed two plates and two drinks. “Alright, ready.”</p><p>The pair headed into the study and Dean grinned as he saw the dogs surrounding the brothers, very jealous of the cat on Castiel's lap. "Who is hungry?"</p><p>Cas felt his stomach growl and he tried to raise his hand a little.</p><p>Dean grinned, setting down their plates on the tray they'd gotten for Castiel. "Just a sec, gorgeous. I will get it cut up- and don't give me that face. It's a burger salad."</p><p>Sam and Gabe laughed, and suddenly the door opened. Charlie rushed into the room, making the dogs go crazy. “Sorry, I’m late!”</p><p>"Your plate is tight there." Dean pointed before he finished making Castiel's burger into a salad.</p><p>“Awesome.” Charlie took a minute to love on all of the dogs before she grabbed her plate.</p><p>"Cas walked two steps today!" Dean bragged, pushing the fork carefully into Castiel's hand. "Try and do a few bites, love." When he got tired, Dean would feed him, but they did need to work on it.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Charlie sat down near them and dug into her food.</p><p>Cas grasped the fork awkwardly.</p><p>"You got this, Babe. You've been practicing, and I know you can do it." Dean kissed his cheek before diffing into his own burger.</p><p>Slowly Cas managed to get a little bite onto his fork. Then he brought the fork to his mouth, successfully getting most of the bite in. God, he was a toddler!</p><p>"Good job," Dean grinned, kissing his jaw as he watched him.</p><p>"Cassie is just kicking ass today." Gabriel took a sip of his drink, moving to lean into Sam.</p><p>“He is,” Sam beamed, nibbling on a french fry.</p><p>"So how have my sweet baby murder pups been?" Charlie cooed, giving them each a piece of bacon.</p><p>Dean's eyes widened, and he tried to shake his head at her.</p><p>Confused, Cas looked at Dean with his brow raised.</p><p>"Uh..." Dean cleared his throat, looking at his boyfriend. "It's... er... we just..."</p><p>Sam set his food aside and sat next to Cas. “Cas...”</p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat, "When you were shot, Remy, Lucky, and Chopin tore John Winchester to shreds." He had to save Sam and Dean from saying it. He was their father...</p><p>The color drained from Cas’s face and his fork slipped from his fingers, flattering to the floor, clattering</p><p>"Cas... it's..." Dean moved the tray, hugging him. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Sam reached out and stroked Cas’s back. “Nothing is going to happen to the boys, Cas. They didn’t do anything wrong. They were protecting you.”</p><p>"They're fine, and it's, Cas, it's been a long time since it happened. They've already been cleared," Dean rubbed his back, whistling for the dogs to come and climb on him.</p><p>Sam made room for the oversized pups. “They have. And they’re right here for you.”</p><p>Lucky nudged at Castiel, licking his face as he wagged his tail.</p><p>Dean bit his lip, watching Castiel closely. He had no idea what to say.</p><p>Cas felt tears well up in his eyes. His poor boys...</p><p>Remy licked at him, then sat on his lap as Chopin tried to climb over him.</p><p>"They're fine, Cassie. I promise." Gabriel reached out to rub his hand.</p><p>"I am so sorry, I... I thought that you knew." Charlie bit her lip, watching them.</p><p>Cas shook his head a tiny bit.</p><p>"What can I do?" Dean asked Castiel quietly, stroking his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“G...ga...”</p><p>Gabriel perked up, squeezing Castiel's hand again. "Right here, kiddo."</p><p>He was completely overwhelmed and near crying, but he managed to squeeze both Gabe and Dean’s hands.</p><p>"I'm sorry, kiddo. We didn't mean for you to find out about it this way." Gabriel hugged him close, looking at Charlie, who looked very guilty.</p><p>Charlie felt absolutely terrible and she wanted to hug Cas, but she was sure it wouldn’t be welcomed. “I’m so sorry, guys...”</p><p>Dean shook his head. "You didn't do it on purpose. Eat your food, Char." He kissed Castiel's hair, doing his best to comfort him around the dogs.</p><p>Cas burrowed into Dean’s chest, his appetite gone. He freed a hand and rubbed Chopin’s soft head.</p><p>Chopin licked his fingers, flopping down in him. Lucky grunted but refused to move.</p><p>"What's going through that pretty head of yours, Cas?" Dean cupped his face, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“Dean...sa-SA...”</p><p>"Sammy is right here, baby, and trust me, we were more worried about you than that evil son of a bitch." Looking at his brother, Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.</p><p>Sam couldn’t help patting Cas’s back. “We’re all okay. They protected you.”</p><p>"Fuck, Cas, we were glad it was just... over. That he was gone." Dean sighed, watching Castiel closely.</p><p>“Exactly. And I’m so thankful you’re okay.”</p><p>"See? It's all right... besides, I would have killed him had I gotten my hands on him." Dean had been damn glad that the son of a bitch was dead. Poor Sammy'd had to stay there and handle it, then come to the hospital with what they would need.</p><p>“He would have. We all would have,” Sam said softly. He instinctively reached for Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel tugged him closer, hearing Castiel's fancy chair grumbling at the weight of all the men and the dogs. "We love you, Cassie."</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p><p>Cas finally took a big breath, sniffling against Dean’s shirt. How? Their dad was dead because of him.</p><p>"Cas... my Dad tried to murder me. He convinced Sammy I was dead. He isn't worth mourning." Dean shook his head, sighing a bit.</p><p>Sam looked shocked when Cas reluctantly nodded. How was Dean so easily able to read Cas?</p><p>"Good, baby. Now no more of that- you can be upset that our poor pups had that nasty flavor in their mouths and that's it." Dean winked at him and then offered Castiel a bite of his burger.</p><p>Cas sniffled again and nibbled at the burger.</p><p>"Good." Dean praised him, carefully feeding him.</p><p>"You two must be soulmates or something, how you read each other," Gabriel said, pulling his food back over.</p><p>“I agree. It’s almost unsettling how well you can read each other. And it’s sweet.”</p><p>Dean froze in reaching for Castiel's drink, blinking. It was a sweet thought, but Dean was sure Castiel would rather have Amelia and Claire, and he couldn't blame him for that. He shrugged, offering Castiel the drink.</p><p>Cas greedily took a sip. “Mm...”</p><p>"That- exactly that! You just knew that he was thirsty!" Gabriel told him.</p><p>Dean could feel his cheeks heating. "Dude, I pay attention."</p><p>“Dean, face it. You can read him like a book, and it’s a good thing.”</p><p>Cas let go of the straw and looked up at Dean.</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip, shrugging a little before he brushed his lips over Castiel's. "I just love you..."</p><p>And Cas loved him, too. He would never understand why Dean hadn’t simply left him in a care facility, but he was grateful.</p><p>"Hush- I would never do that to you, and you sure as hell wouldn't do it to me." Dean kissed him again before offering him another bite of food.</p><p>"See? Totally don't know what the hell that was about," Gabriel told Sam, shaking his head.</p><p>“Neither do I, but Cas looks calmer. That’s all that matters, right?” Sam murmured.</p><p>Pulling Sam into a kiss, Gabriel frowned as he realized that Charlie had slipped out of the room.</p><p>Cas managed two more bites before he felt uncomfortable. He sipped more water and curled into Dean.</p><p>"We're going to let you two get some rest." Gabriel kissed Castiel's hair, then hugged them both. "Well, you and the dogs, and MC."</p><p>Remy let out a rumbly growl and gently pushed Gabe away with his nose.</p><p>"Fine, fine, you get the cuddles, Remy." Gabriel stood, then started to clean up the dishes.</p><p>"Be nice, Rem," Dean chided, stroking his ears.</p><p>Remy wagged his tail happily as he enjoyed the scratches. Then he nuzzled into Cas and closed his eyes.</p><p>Gabriel took the dishes and headed for the kitchen. It still weirded him out a bit how they communicated like that, but they were damn lucky.</p><p>Sam came up behind him. “Hey, angel.”</p><p>"Hey, Samshine." Gabriel paused in clearing off the plates so he could get them in the dishwasher.</p><p>Sam gave him a sweet kiss and helped with the dishes. “Do you think Cas is okay?”</p><p>"I think as long as Dean's there, he will be." He shrugged a bit, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“You’re right.” Sam pulled him close. “He tried to say your name.”</p><p>"Mm. And yours. He's getting there." Cuddling into Sam's chest, the blond sighed a little. He couldn't explain how he was feeling.</p><p>“Baby, I can see you’re tired. Let’s forget dessert for now. Go upstairs and I’ll finish the dishes.”</p><p>"Sammich, that's not fair to you..." he pulled Sam gently down into a kiss, keeping it simple and sweet.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Sam murmured against his lips. “I’m pretty drained anyway. We can snuggle.”</p><p>Gabriel sighed, then gave a little nod. "Okay, love. That was my plan anyway."</p><p>“Then go on up.” Sam playfully squeezed his ass. “I’ll be with you in two minutes.”</p><p>"See you soon, Samshine." Laughing, the blond turned and headed upstairs.</p><p>Sam watched him go before he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away. Then he grabbed some water and hurried to rejoin his fiancé. “Baby?”</p><p>"Yeah, Samshine?" Gabriel looked up from the book he was leafing through.</p><p>Sam kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with Gabe. “I was talking with Dean earlier. I really want a beach wedding, but I don’t think Cas would be able to go anytime soon. So maybe we should change the venue.”</p><p>"Well... I asked Cas if he wanted to do a double wedding." Gabriel confessed after a moment.</p><p>Sam squirmed into Gabe’s arms. “What did he say?”</p><p>Setting his book down, Gabriel grinned. "He wants to marry your brother. He's in love."</p><p>Sam had to laugh as he swatted at Gabe. “No shit. I knew that! I meant about a double wedding.”</p><p>"Babe, I don't know what he's thinking." He tickled his side, amusement shining in his eyes. "I just know he definitely wants to do it, and I'm thinking he's gonna surprise Dean-o with it."</p><p>“That would be so cool!” Sam laughed and tried to get away from Gabe’s hands.</p><p>Gabriel smirked, leaning up to kiss him. "Mm... I suppose we'll have to work that out, won't we?"</p><p>“We can. I’d love to help.”</p><p>"We'll make it work." Cuddling into Sam, Gabriel stroked his fingers over his hair.</p><p>“I love how much faith you have in me.”</p><p>"Baby... you're fucking amazing. I'll always believe in you." He leaned up, kissing him softly.</p><p>“I love you, Gabe...” Sam murmured, curling into Gabe’s arms.</p><p>"Love you too, Samshine. Let's get some rest, hm?" Gabriel cuddled him close, stroking his hands over him.</p><p>“Sounds good.” The younger man let out a yawn and snuggled into Gabe’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after Christmas, Sam came home to an unusual email. When he read it, he nearly screamed. Gabe was out in the stalls and he ran outside. "Gabe!"</p>
<p>Gabriel swore, nearly dropping the comb in his hand. Holy shit. "What's going on, Sam? Is everyone okay?"</p>
<p>Looking at Sam, Anna made an annoyed sound before she leaned into Gabriel's hand.</p>
<p>"I got a job offer!" he panted, shoving his hands through his hair. "Alistair Stone. He's offering me a position!"</p>
<p>"Really?! Hell yeah! I told you that you aced that interview." Gabriel moved, pulling Sam into a deep kiss. "I'm so proud of you!"</p>
<p>Sam lifted Gabe off of the ground and spun him around, laughing. "I can't believe this, baby!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as he held onto his shoulders. "Believe it, Samshine. You're fucking amazing."</p>
<p>"So are you." Sam stole a tender kiss. "I have to tell my brother."</p>
<p>"Mmm... this is true. We'll have to celebrate later." Kissing him back, Gabriel smiled against his lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Can we do something special?"</p>
<p>"Anything you want, Samshine." He cupped his face, grinning at his fiance. "Want to make your day even better?"</p>
<p>"I do. What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>Gabriel wiggled down, then grinned at him. "Anna seems to have something in her mane..." The ring that he'd gotten Sam, very similar to the one that Dean wore on his finger from his mother.</p>
<p>The younger man frowned. "Is she okay?" He clicked his tongue as he walked over to Anna. "Anna, what did you do, princess?"</p>
<p>"She's fine, Samshine." Fuck, he loved how caring Sam was for people and animals. He was incredibly sweet.</p>
<p>Concerned, Sam ran his hands over her mane. His fingers brushed against something cool and metal,<br/>and he gasped when a ring fell into his palm. “Gabe...”</p>
<p>"It's only fair that you have one as well, love." Grinning, Gabriel fed Anna a treat before he slipped his arms around Sam's waist. "I love you. I want the world to know that you are mine."</p>
<p>Sam leaned into Gabe as he looked at the ring. “It looks just like my… like my mom’s...”</p>
<p>"I hope that you like it. I asked Dean, and he said that would be what you wanted." Nuzzling along Sam's shoulder, Gabriel looked up at him.</p>
<p>Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. “I love it,” he choked out.</p>
<p>Taking the ring, Gabriel gently slid it on Sam's finger. "I am glad. I love you, Samshine."</p>
<p>“I love you too, Gabe.” He ducked his head and kissed Gabe deeply.</p>
<p>The blond melted against him, moaning into his mouth. Fuck, his man knew how to kiss...</p>
<p>Sam ran his hands down Gabe’s back until he could grab his gorgeous ass. Then he pulled Gabe closer, letting him feel his growing erection.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel nipped at his mouth, then climbed Sam, wrapping his legs around him again.</p>
<p>“Gabe...you’re so perfect...”</p>
<p>"Not nearly as perfect as you are, Sam," he rolled his hips, getting lost in Sam's kiss.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Sam whined needily. “So hard for you.”</p>
<p>"Wanna fuck me? I have lube." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, then soothed it with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Will Cas be okay...? Don’t wanna leave him alone.”</p>
<p>"Garth and Dean are working him over," Gabriel assured him, having told their brothers the plan earlier.</p>
<p>“Good.” He carried Gabe over to their hidden little office in the stables. The staff knew the office existed, but everyone also knew to never bother Gabe when he was in the office.</p>
<p>"You are ridiculously fucking sexy, you know that?" He kissed him, rolling his hips as they stopped in front of the desk.</p>
<p>“I know I’m crazy in love with you,” Sam responded, setting Gabe on the desk.</p>
<p>"Almost as much as I love you, I suppose." Reaching down, Gabriel began to undo his belt. "Get my boots off."</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Sam dropped to his knees and began tugging at Gabe’s work boots.</p>
<p>They slipped off and Gabriel quickly shucked his pants and underwear. "Fuck, Sam... want you so bad.”</p>
<p>Sam grinned and took a step back, pulling his pants and shirt off. All the work at the farm had made him even more muscular and tanned, and he boldly stepped between Gabe’s legs.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel's eyes trailed hotly over his fiance, and he reached out to run his hand down his chest. "Lube's in the drawer, baby."</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sam grabbed the lube and opened it. “I love you:”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Gorgeous." Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, Gabriel gave it a slow stroke.</p>
<p>Sam inhaled sharply and arched into Gabe’s hand. “Mm...”</p>
<p>How had he gotten lucky enough for this man to love him? To want him? Gabriel didn't know but fuck if he cared. "Love how you react for me, Sam. So fucking perfect and needy..."</p>
<p>“Only for you, angel.” And that was the God’s honest truth. No one made him feel this way. No one but Gabe.</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "Want you inside of me, baby."</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sam slipped his hand down Gabe’s back. “Want me to stretch you with my cock?”</p>
<p>Grabbing the lube from his lover, Gabriel slicked up Sam's cock. "I already prepped a bit before I come here, so hell yes. Get inside of me, Sam."</p>
<p>His lover was such a needy bottom. He grinned and took himself in hand. “Gonna fuck you so good.”</p>
<p>Wrapping his legs around Sam's hips, Gabriel tried to pull him forward only to damn near slide off of the desk. "Please, Sam..."</p>
<p>He grabbed Gabe and held him close, then pushed inside of him. He let out a deep groan as he fit so perfectly inside of him.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, yes!" Gabriel arched up, his ass clenching for a moment around Sam's cock as he slid all the way in. "Feel so damn good, Sam!"</p>
<p>Sam held still for a moment, panting softly. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>"You're so damn considerate, aren't you?" Rolling his hips, Gabriel leaned up to kiss him.<br/>encouraged, Sam grabbed Gabe and kissed him deeply.</p>
<p>Moaning deeply, Gabriel rolled his hips, teasing Sam's thick cock. He was close to begging.</p>
<p>Smirking, Sam began to move his hips, slow and easy.</p>
<p>"Yes..." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel let his head fall back as the thick cock teased his prostate.</p>
<p>Sam opened his eyes and watched Gabe’s beautiful face in awe.</p>
<p>"Feels so good, Sam-" he bit his lower lip, moaning deeply as he moved with Sam.</p>
<p>“You feel so hot, so right...feel like home!”</p>
<p>"You are my home-" Sitting up, Gabriel pulled Sam into a hungry kiss. The change in angle had him gasping.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Sam leaned over and bit into Gabe’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"Fuck- harder!" Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted the bite harder, or Sam to fuck him harder. He wanted it to stay, to remember this- to have Sam's mark on him.</p>
<p>Sam complied and tightened his bite.</p>
<p>Gabriel grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly. "Fuck, close!"</p>
<p>Growling, Sam thrust harder into Gabriel. "Gonna fuck you harder!"</p>
<p>Gabriel wasn't sure how long it took- seconds, minutes- but he didn't stand a chance with the way Sam was taking him. He cried out, his come splashing between them and over his fingers.</p>
<p>Sam continued to thrust until he climaxed, groaning deeply against Gabe’s neck. “Oh, fuck, I love you!”</p>
<p>Gabriel panted a bit, holding Sam tightly against him. "Holy fuck..."</p>
<p>Breathing hard, Sam tried to relax in Gabe’s arms. “Wow...”</p>
<p>"Mm... yes." Gabriel stroked his fingers along Sam's shoulders. "Love you so damn much..."</p>
<p>“Love you more...” he sighed, lightly scratching Gabe’s back.</p>
<p>"Not possible, baby." He laughed softly, then kissed him softly. "You really bit me, hm?" Not that he hadn't wanted it. Hell, he begged for it.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p>
<p>Gabriel reached up, touching the bloody spot. "No, love. It felt amazing. Hope it leaves a mark."</p>
<p>"But you're bleeding..." Sam carefully touched the spot.</p>
<p>"So?" Gabriel cupped Sam's face, kissing him softly. "I asked for it, didn't I? I didn't tell you to stop. I wanted it."</p>
<p>Still uncertain, Sam snuggled Gabe closer.</p>
<p>Now that just wouldn't do. Gabriel tugged at his fiance's hair. "Sam, look at me. Right now." As he saw his face, he gave him a firm look. "Seriously, we have safewords, don't we? We use them. I've used mine with you before. Did I safeword?"</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>"Did I ask for it harder?" He raised a brow, sitting up on the desk more.</p>
<p>"Yes..."</p>
<p>"I'm hoping that it fucking scars, Sam. I want <i>your</i> mark on me forever. Got it?" Gabriel told him, tugging his hair a little more.</p>
<p>"I got it." Sam leaned into his fiance's arms and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Good boy." Hugging him close, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I should have."</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” He eased himself out of Gabe and snuggled into him again. “Just hate the idea of hurting you.”</p>
<p>"You didn't, though, Sam. Seriously." Stealing a tender kiss, Gabriel rubbed his back. "I love you, and I loved what we just did."</p>
<p>“So do I. With you, it’s much more than sex.”</p>
<p>"Exactly. It's never just that." He told him, stroking his fingers over him. "I've never felt like I do with you- and I know that I told you that before, but it's true every time, baby..."</p>
<p>“It is.” Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”</p>
<p>"Soon, love. I think Cassie wants to walk down the aisle to Dean, and he's already come so far... but if you want to do it sooner-"</p>
<p>“No. No, I love that idea...”</p>
<p>"Good." Gabriel smiled, cuddling him closer only to jump as there was a ring from his phone. He groaned, "That's Charlie's ringtone. I hope I'm not getting called out." It wouldn't be the first time or the last.</p>
<p>Sam reluctantly pulled away and let Gabe grab his phone.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, we've got room, Charlie. Go ahead, bring him over." Gabriel told her, quickly moving to get dressed. "We'll see you soon." He hung up, then looked at Sam. "She's got a dog that she found tied to a tree..."</p>
<p>Sam’s heart fell. “Oh, that’s awful!”</p>
<p>"So she needs a home. Come on, get dressed, love, and we'll make sure we've got the stuff ready so I can look the pup over." He leaned up, kissing his jaw.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Sam gave him a kiss and quickly put his clothes back on.</p>
<p>The two men headed inside, and Gabriel grabbed out his emergency kit only for Charlie to text him. "Apparently she's all right, just skinny and scared..." He looked at his fiance, "They'll be here soon."</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam brushed Gabe’s hair back.</p>
<p>Gabriel hugged him, sighing a bit. "Thanks, Samshine." He was damn lucky that Sam was so understanding.</p>
<p>"For what? I could never turn away a vulnerable animal."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised, baby. There's a lot of people who could." He kissed him, pulling back as he heard a car in the driveway.</p>
<p>"Come on. Let's go meet Charlie."</p>
<p>Charlie had gotten the dog out of the car, but she seemed to be shaking. "Gabriel, she won't go any farther..."</p>
<p>"Hey, sweetheart, it's too cold for you to be just standing out here, hm?" He moved, letting her sniff at his fingers. She looked to be a pit mix, and her ears cocked up at his voice. "Did she mind you touching her?" When Charlie shook her head, he carefully lifted the dog, carrying her into the house. He didn't want her to have to deal with the snow on her paws.</p>
<p>Sam followed close behind them and rushed to get her a bowl of food and a second bowl filled with fresh water.</p>
<p>Setting her down, Gabriel looked her over- not that he didn't trust Charlie, but it never hurt. "Her heart and lungs sound fine," He said, slinging his stethoscope around his neck.</p>
<p>"I've got to get back to the clinic- keep an eye on her and let me know how it goes," Charlie told them, heading for the door again.</p>
<p>The dog was shy, but she didn't seem aggressive at all. Gabriel felt his heart clench a bit at her behavior. "Poor beautiful girl... we'll have to get you a name, hm? Samshine, come sit here and we'll see if we can get her to eat a little."</p>
<p>Sam obediently moved to where Gabe indicated, but his eyes never left the sweet dog.</p>
<p>Taking a few kibbles into his hand, Gabriel slid them across the floor to her, and he smiled as she sniffed at them. The pup ate them, almost as if she was afraid that she'd get yelled at for it.</p>
<p>"Good girl," Sam praised softly. "Good girl."</p>
<p>She looked up at Sam with big brown eyes, taking a step towards him.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and hold out some for her, Sam. Let's see if she'll come closer." Gabriel knew that she definitely hadn't been thrilled about him picking her up, but fuck, he'd had to do something. She'd been scared since he'd set her down.</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam scooped up some kibble. Then he held his hand out invitingly. “Come on, sweetheart. You can trust me.”</p>
<p>She edged forward, glancing at Gabriel before sniffing at Sam's hand like she expected to be hit.</p>
<p>“That’s it... just try it,” the younger man whispered. “I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>Well, fuck. He just had to keep making Gabriel fall in love with him. He watched as she stole a kibble and danced back, cringing from Sam. When she realized that Sam wasn't angry with her, she edged forward again.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Come on, get another bite.” His hand remained unwavering. “I know you can do this.”</p>
<p>She danced away a few more times before she finally just stood there, eating out of Sam's hand. Her brown eyes found Sam's again, and she wagged her tail a little.</p>
<p>Sam’s heart thumped as she ate the last bite. “Do you want some more, sweetheart?” He slowly reached down and scooped up more kibble.</p>
<p>The dog looked a little hesitant, but she nosed at Sam's hand again as soon as she realized that he was getting more food.</p>
<p>Yeaaaah... there was no way this little girl was just a foster. She was going to be Sam's- hell, she was almost sitting in Sam's lap, Gabriel thought as he watched them.</p>
<p>Sam’s hand was full again and he offered it to her. “There you go, Princess. Eat up.”</p>
<p>"One more handful after that, Samshine. Small, infrequent meals, all right?" The dog gave him a look as if she knew he was cutting her off and she gave Sam big eyes as she carefully nibbled the food.</p>
<p>The look on her face broke Sam’s heart. “It’s alright...I promise I’ll give you more later.”</p>
<p>"So what's your girl's name?" She had the puppy eyes down, and Gabriel knew that they were going to be spoiling her like crazy.</p>
<p>“My... Wait, what?”</p>
<p>Gabriel gave him a loving look. "Samshine, you telling me that you could foster her and give her up?" He watched as she sat between Sam's legs and leaned against his chest.</p>
<p>“I... it’s all happening so fast.” Sam instinctively stroked the sweet pup’s head, just as he did with Remy.</p>
<p>She leaned into his hand, her tail thumping softly as it started to wag.</p>
<p>"Well, no pressure. It's up to you." Gabriel shrugged, moving to slide her bowl of water over to her.</p>
<p>Sam showed her the water. “I know you’re thirsty...”</p>
<p>She nearly dove into the water dish, drinking eagerly as her tail beat against Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll get her some more," the blond said, carefully standing so he didn't scare her.</p>
<p>“Good baby.” Sam watched her, his expression soft. “You’re so good.”</p>
<p>Her bowl empty, she moved to lick at Sam's face. Gabriel wondered how long it'd take before Sam admitted that he was her person.</p>
<p>Sam tried to hold back his excitement as she licked him. “Thank you for the kisses,” he praised, shyly touching her fur.</p>
<p>The dog practically melted into Sam's gentle touch, ignoring Gabriel as he filled the water bowl.</p>
<p>Yep. She was in love with Sam, at least, not that Gabriel could blame the dog. "I think she's had puppies before. She's about seven, going by her teeth."</p>
<p>“Poor girl...” he became a little more intentional in his petting as she relaxed. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again.”</p>
<p>She licked at his chin again, and Gabriel smiled a bit. "Come on, Princess, come drink some more," Gabriel crooned, soft and low.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl...”</p>
<p>She ignored Gabriel and he huffed out a laugh. "Sammich, she needs to drink more. She's a little dehydrated."</p>
<p>“Alright, sweetheart, you hear that? You need some more water.” He coaxed her to the water bowl again.</p>
<p>She gave Gabriel a look, then began to drink for Sam.</p>
<p>"She's chosen who she likes. Can't blame you, pup. He is gorgeous." He told him with a wink.</p>
<p>Sam blushed and stroked the sweet dog. “And he’s goofy.”</p>
<p>"Yes, it's amazing that he fell in love with me- which is surprising as he's normally not gullible," Gabriel told him with a laugh.</p>
<p>Sam laughed with him and continued to pet the dog. “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Gabriel winked at him and held out his hand for the pup to sniff. At first, she shrank back into Sam before she sniffed his fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, sweetheart. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he murmured.</p>
<p>She licked at his face, leaning into him.</p>
<p>"She loves the hell out of you. It's adorable," Gabriel smiled, sitting back so that she wouldn't fret.</p>
<p>Sam looked awed as he continued to pet her. “I... I love her too...”</p>
<p>She licked at his face, and Gabriel smiled softly. "She's a sweetheart. Those eyes..."</p>
<p>Sputtering, Sam laughed and scratched her ear. “Those are good kisses.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snickered, shaking his head. "Those are my lips, girly. My kisses."</p>
<p>“Don’t be jealous, Gabe,” Sam teased.</p>
<p>She wagged her tail as she relaxed more, nudging Sam's hands for more pets.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. She's going to be jealous of me later when I am riding your thick cock..." Gabriel teased, winking at his fiance.</p>
<p>Sam almost choked on his own breath. “Baby...”</p>
<p>"What, I'm not supposed to talk like that in front of her?" He teased, his brown eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“Yes. She has sensitive ears!”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, raising a brow at him. "You never say that about the boys." Fuck knew they'd heard and seen rather a lot.</p>
<p>“But she’s a lady. She shouldn’t be subjected to our nonsense.”</p>
<p>"Nonsense?" The other eyebrow joined the first, and he shook his head. "Is that how you feel about it?"</p>
<p>“Yep,” Sam teased, grinning widely.</p>
<p>The pup licked her new owner's face again, trying to get more treats from Sam. "She's got you conned already."</p>
<p>“Yeah. I can tell.” He laughed and relaxed with the new dog.</p>
<p>"So Sweetheart, you gonna let me pet you?" Gabriel produced a treat, but she ignored it.</p>
<p>Sam scratched her ear gently. “He’s nice too, sweetie:”</p>
<p>Gabriel handed Sam the treat, and she waited before daintily taking it. "Figures..."</p>
<p>“She’ll come around. We just have to show her plenty of love.” Sam was confident as he spoke. </p>
<p>Fuck, he loved this man. He was so damn loving and sweet... and Gabriel knew he was also a badass when needed. He stared for a minute, his love written all over his face.</p>
<p>Sam leaned over for a little kiss. “Shouldn’t Dean and Cas be home soon?” Cas was at the hospital for an exam to measure the progress he had made in the months since regaining consciousness.</p>
<p>"Any time now, I think." Gabriel kissed Sam back, blinking when there was suddenly a dog between them.</p>
<p>Sam gasped and grunted when she suddenly climbed into his lap. “Well, hi.”</p>
<p>Snorting, Gabriel shook his head. "Apparently, you’re her person, and I should stop kissing you."</p>
<p>“Apparently.” He rested his head against hers. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>She licked at his face, grinning innocently at him, her tail wagging.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Sam heard the front door open and he lit up. “Dean!”</p>
<p>"Heya, Sammy!" The elder Winchester grinned, looking at Castiel. "Guess who got great news!"</p>
<p>The dog, startled, growled at them, standing between the two new men and Sam and Gabriel.</p>
<p>Confused, Cas held tighter to Dean.</p>
<p>Sam stood up and laid his hand gently on his dog’s head. “It’s okay,” he crooned.</p>
<p>Remy moved but Dean gave a whistle and he stopped. "New friend?" He adjusted his hold on Castiel a bit, watching the dog. After a long moment, it backed down, settling against Sam.</p>
<p>“Charlie found her tied to a tree, and Gabe told her to bring her to us. I think we were going to foster her, but…”</p>
<p>"Were? We'll get out of your way while you get her comfortable. I got a movie for Cas to watch anyway." Dean told them, heading towards the study with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Sam looked down at the dog. “I think I should clean you up.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him, nudging against his thigh.</p>
<p>"You know where we wash the boys, love. Do you want help?" Gabriel asked, watching him.</p>
<p>“Only if you think it won’t upset her too much.”</p>
<p>"...I'll let you get to it and go and talk to our brothers. I still have dinner in the crockpot so there's that." Gabriel explained, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“That works.” Sam scratched the dog’s ear. “Come on, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>She licked at his fingers, eagerly following Sam.</p>
<p>Pleased, he led her over to the area where he would be bathing her.</p>
<p>The dog looked up at him, then sat down, watching him as if he was going to do something interesting.</p>
<p>“We’re going to clean you up, gorgeous. Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him, watching as he started the water.</p>
<p>Once the water was warm and he had towels and Dawn dish soap, he guided the pup over to the water. “Come on, baby.”</p>
<p>She sat down outside of the shower, giving Sam a doubtful look. That was wet. Why would she get in that?</p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” he repeated gently. “You’ll feel much better. Look.” He rolled up his pants and stepped into the water.</p>
<p>Giving him a doubtful look, she stepped inside of the water only to shake off her paw and step back.</p>
<p>“It’s okay; you’ll like it.” He gently patted his thighs. “Come here...”</p>
<p>After a moment, she jumped into the tub, her front paws landing against his chest.</p>
<p>Sam laughed and caught her. “Good girl! You’re such a good girl!”</p>
<p>She licked at his face, her tail wagging as she looked around the tub.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl.” Sam grabbed the dish soap and began gently massaging it into her fur.</p>
<p>Spotting a clump of bubbles, she barked and tried to pounce it.</p>
<p>Sam laughed and played with her. How long had it been since someone had played with this beautiful dog?</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, glancing in the doorway a while later, looking at his gorgeous man who was soaked from head to toe. "Dinner's nearly ready."</p>
<p>“Be there in a minute, baby,” Sam replied giddily. “We’re playing.”</p>
<p>The dog barked happily, chasing more bubbles, and Gabriel grinned, "That's adorable. You having fun, Bubbles?"</p>
<p>“I think she is!” Sam began rinsing her fur. “Are you still hungry?”</p>
<p>She barked, then eyed Gabriel, racing towards him to see if he had food- she bounced up, sending him sprawling before she searched him for food.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Gabriel laughed, letting the pup look him over but even though he pet her for a moment, she raced back to Sam.</p>
<p>Sam stepped out of the shower area. “Are you okay, baby?”</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, Samshine." Gabriel stood, watching her as she begged Sam for pets. "She's pretty. I couldn't tell she was Brindle earlier."</p>
<p>“Neither could I.” Sam grabbed a towel and began patting the dog dry.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, watching as she dried off. "She's probably going to blow that coat when she starts getting healthier. We'll get her taken care of, though. Give me a second, love, I'll get you some clothing."</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby.”</p>
<p>He winked, then headed to get his lover something to wear.</p>
<p>By the time Gabe came back, the pup was completely dry and Sam was stripped down to his boxers.</p>
<p>"Here, love." Gabriel handed him the pile of clothing, then handed the dog a treat. He grinned as she warily took it, but her tail was wagging.</p>
<p>“Gabe, what do you think about Gracie?”</p>
<p>"Gracie? I think it sounds adorable." And there it was. Gabriel had wondered how long it would take his lover to come up with a name for his girl.</p>
<p>Sam quickly dressed and placed a gentle hand on her head. “I… I want to keep her,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She looked up at him, licking at him gently, and Gabriel felt his heart clench. "I know, love. And she's yours. It's just fine. See if she likes the name."</p>
<p>Looking at his dog adoringly, Sam scratched her head. “Gracie… do you like that?”</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him, licking at him again, and Gabriel laughed softly, snapping a picture.</p>
<p>He leaned down so she could lick his face. “Hi...”</p>
<p>"Oh, she's yours, gorgeous. She loves her Daddy already. Picked you, too." She was loving on Sam, clearly excited. "Let's get her some more food, then she'll need to go for a walk."</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s a great idea.” He scratched her ear. “Let’s get something yummy.”</p>
<p>Gracie barked happily, heading towards the kitchen with her new owner.</p>
<p>"She's such a good girl, isn't she?" Gabriel smiled, watching her go.</p>
<p>“She really is.”</p>
<p>Gracie found the dog dishes, snuffling around them, looking around for the food.</p>
<p>“Hold on, sweetness. I’m getting your dinner.” Sam grabbed one of the bowls.</p>
<p>She laid down, watching him with begging eyes. "Look at our girly- she's got such pretty eyes..."</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, stroking her ears, and she blinked at him. Not her Daddy.</p>
<p>He chuckled and filled her bowl with food. “Is this too much?”</p>
<p>"Nah, that's good, love." Gabriel noted that she didn't move towards the food, rather, she went to sniff at Sam.</p>
<p>“Alright, Gracie.” Sam carefully set her food down. “Eat, baby.”</p>
<p>The pup almost dove into the food bowl, and Gabriel's brow furrowed. The poor skinny girl had been hungry for a long time.</p>
<p>“Easy... it’s not going anywhere.” He lightly scratched her back.</p>
<p>"We'll have to keep up the small, frequent meals and make sure she doesn't get food aggressive with the other pups." The vet explained, watching them.</p>
<p>“We will. I’ll take such good care of her.”</p>
<p>"I know, baby." Gabriel moved, kissing his fiance softly.</p>
<p>Sam placed his hand on Gabe’s hip, tugging him closer. “Love you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled against his lips, kissing him again. "I love you too, Samshine."</p>
<p>“I just love hearing that.”</p>
<p>"So do I." Gabriel stroked Sam's jaw, grinning a bit. "Our girl had you soaked."</p>
<p>“She did, but it’s okay. I got her nice and clean.” Sam stole another kiss before he tried to dry his unruly hair.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, watching his fiance. "He's gorgeous, isn't he, Gracie?" He licked his lips, tasting Sam's kiss there.</p>
<p>Gracie was busy eating but her tail wagged a little at Sam’s voice.</p>
<p>“How could anyone want to hurt her?” Sam asked solemnly.</p>
<p>"Samshine, I don't know what people are thinking when they do shit like that. I can't fathom it. She's a sweetheart, and she's going to fit in just fine here, getting spoiled like our other dogs." Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's waist.</p>
<p>Sam dropped his towel and curled into Gabe’s arms. “I’ll never let anything happen to her again.”</p>
<p>"I know, love. We will take care of her, I promise." He assured him, stroking Sam's hair.</p>
<p>Sam nodded into his neck. “I know...”</p>
<p>Gracie barked, nudging at Sam's thigh, wanting his attention.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Gracie!” Sam let Gabe go and dropped to his knees to hug his dog.</p>
<p>She licked at him, her entire body wagging.</p>
<p>"She is going to keep doing that, you realize." Gabriel shook his head, watching with a smile.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Such a good girl.” He nuzzled her fuzzy head and grinned. “I know. I just want her to be happy with me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted softly, amused. "As if she could be anything but. You're going to spoil her, kiddo."</p>
<p>“I will. She needs it.” He looked up to Gabe. “Are our brothers okay?”</p>
<p>"Why don't I go check on them?"</p>
<p>Gabriel offered, heading down towards the study</p>
<p>“Good idea. Love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean looked over at Castiel as they reached the bedroom, grinning at his boyfriend. "What'd you think of the doctor's visit today?"</p>
<p>Cas gave a mild shrug as Dean helped him sit down.</p>
<p>"Cas... come on, it was good news!" Dean helped him with his coat and boots before Stepping back.</p>
<p>The older man didn’t look convinced. He knew he should have been thrilled; just a short time ago he was in a coma with no hope of recovery. Now he was awake, eating on his own, and he was able to walk short distances on his own. That was enormous!</p>
<p>Dean slipped off his own coat before he moved back over to Castiel's side. "And he said that you'd do better if you tried talking more instead of relying on something that freaked him out." He hadn't understood their connection, and it amused Dean a bit.</p>
<p>Cas huffed. The idiot doctor didn’t understand. He was trying to regain his ability to speak, but it was hard. But having Dean there, having him understand...it kept him sane.</p>
<p>"I know it's hard, Cas, but you're amazing." Leaning forward, Dean cupped Castiel's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you."</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Yes, baby?" He smiled, brushing his lips over Castiel's lashes. The soft lashes tickled his lips, and he held back a sigh.</p>
<p>“L...lo...”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cas." Dean stroked his thumb over Castiel's lower lip. "Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly. “Y-ye...”</p>
<p>"So good for me, baby..." Smirking slightly, he leaned forward, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>With great care, Cas managed to wrap a weak arm around Dean as they kissed.</p>
<p>The feeling of Cas's arm around him had him making a soft sound, and he carefully deepened the kiss. He was so damn in love with this man…</p>
<p>Cas let the kiss go on until he heard the door open and his brother let out a wolf whistle. Damn it, Gabriel…</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, watching the pair of them. "Aren't you just adorable..."</p>
<p>"Gabriel, if you want porn, try out the Hub, hm?" Dean sat next to Castiel, snuggling him into his arms.</p>
<p>Cas rolled his eyes and snuggled into Dean’s warm arms.</p>
<p>"You know your man watches porn, Cassie? Probably a good thing. He sure as hell didn't for six- ow!" Gabriel ducked the boot that came flying at him.</p>
<p>The younger man glared at Gabriel as best as he could.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, moving to sit down. "Sam named her Gracie. We have another dog in the family. She was found tied to a tree," he explained.</p>
<p>Cas perked up. Another dog? He had caught a brief glimpse of her when they came inside.</p>
<p>Frowning as he heard what had happened to the dog, Dean reached to pat Remy. "We'll have to introduce her to the other dogs slowly."</p>
<p>"That's the plan. Sam's already planning on spoiling her." He explained, grinning.</p>
<p>Relief filled Cas’s eyes and he smiled when Remy nuzzled his hand. “R...”</p>
<p>Remy licked at him, leaning into his hand, and Dean grinned as he watched.</p>
<p>The older man inhaled deeply. “Rem...”</p>
<p>The dog carefully crawled into his lap, tail wagging happily as he cuddled his man.</p>
<p>Cas slowly petted Remy, smiling.</p>
<p>"He should be a therapy dog, Dean." Gabriel smiled, petting his ears.</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas pressed closer to Dean.</p>
<p>"Well, he is a good boy." Dean kissed Castiel's temple, smiling. He reached out, petting his dog.</p>
<p>Cas made a soft sound of agreement.</p>
<p>"We've got food ready almost. You boys hungry?" Gabriel asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Cas nodded against Dean’s chest, and his stomach rumbled loudly.</p>
<p>"Food'll be awesome- we didn't have time to stop earlier before the appointment like we thought," Dean explained, watching Gabriel hug his brother.</p>
<p>"I'll get some plates ready and I'll be in then," Saluting, Gabriel slipped out of the room.</p>
<p>Cas yawned and hugged Dean again. “Dean...”</p>
<p>Dean stroked his fingers over his man, smiling softly. "Yes, baby?"</p>
<p>“Love...”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cas. Always." He kissed him softly, intent on letting him get some rest before dinner.</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Dean as he dozed.</p>
<p>Whistling as he headed into the kitchen, Gabriel smiled as he saw Sam and Gracie. "Having fun?"</p>
<p>“We are.” Sam patted Gracie’s head and fed her a dog treat.</p>
<p>"She's gonna need to go out, Sammich. She's eaten a ton." Stroking Sam's hair, Gabriel moved to check on dinner.</p>
<p>“I can take her.” Sam quickly found a collar and leash to use until she had her own. “Gracie, come here, love.”</p>
<p>Gracie whined, trying to slip the collar as she realized that they were heading outside. She planted all of her paws.</p>
<p>Sam hesitated. “Gabe, I think she’s scared.”</p>
<p>"She is, but she still has to go. We need to teach her it's okay." Gabriel paused, then whistled for the other dogs, who raced towards the door, waiting patiently at it.</p>
<p>Having an idea, Sam knelt down and held his arms out. “Gracie?”</p>
<p>She edged forward, still leery as she watched him. After a moment, she licked at him.</p>
<p>“Good girl...” he slowly wrapped his arms around her. “Will you let me pick you up?”</p>
<p>She leaned into him a bit, and Gabriel watched as his man was allowed to lift the dog up into his arms.</p>
<p>Lucky tilted his head, then scratched at the door.</p>
<p>Pleased, Sam carried Gracie to the door, and the group headed into the large backyard. “See, Gracie. I’m not going to leave you.”</p>
<p>Chopin sniffed around quickly took care of business, while Lucky was set on finding the perfect spot and Gabriel smiled as he saw Gracie sniff the air a bit.</p>
<p>Sam carefully set Gracie on the ground, but he sat down, determined to stay in her sight.</p>
<p>She looked at him before trying to find a spot to pee, eventually letting Chopin and Lucky show her around the yard.</p>
<p>"Look- they're getting along!" Gabriel grinned, moving to crouch near Sam.</p>
<p>“They are...” Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand. “I don’t want to leave her sight. She might think I’ve left her.”</p>
<p>"I know, Samshine. We won't, all right?" He leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I know how important it is."</p>
<p>“You’re amazing.” Sam kissed Gabe tenderly.</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed him back, cuddling against his lover. "Just me, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>“I know, and I love you.” He kissed Gabe’s temple.</p>
<p>"I love you too." Gabriel nuzzled against Sam's jaw. "So damn much. More than you'll ever know."</p>
<p>“I think I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Nibbling at Sam's lower lip, Gabriel smirked. "You sure about that?" He cupped his ass, his eyes dark.</p>
<p>Sam gasped and arched into Gabe. “Gabriel,” he moaned.</p>
<p>Gracie heard the sound and rounded on them, growling violently as she hurried to rescue her human.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes shot open and he held Gabe still. “Gracie? What’s wrong, sweet girl?”</p>
<p>She moved, worming her way between then and glowering at Gabriel.</p>
<p>"You moaned, love. I think that she thought that you were in pain," He explained, holding still so that he didn't upset her.</p>
<p>“My poor girl...” Sam gently moved away from Gabe and held his hand out to Gracie. “Come here, sweetness.”</p>
<p>Gracie nudged into his hand, her tail wagging after she realized that he was all right.</p>
<p>"Poor pup..." Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face.</p>
<p>Sam scratched her ears gently. “It’s okay...”</p>
<p>Gabriel whistled for Lucky and Chopin, gently scratching their ears so that Gracie could see him with the other dogs.</p>
<p>Lucky, always begging for attention, climbed into Gabe’s lap and licked his face:</p>
<p>"That's my boy, hm?" He grinned, scratching at his ears only for Chopin to be climbing into his lap as well.</p>
<p>Lucky whined and pushed against Chopin, as he always did.</p>
<p>"Boys..." Gabriel chided, petting the two dogs. "You're spoiled."</p>
<p>Gracie sat herself on Sam, wagging her tail as she watched them.</p>
<p>Sam snuggled Gracie and stroked her soft fur.</p>
<p>"It's cold out here, Sam. If they're done, we should go in." The shorter man fought a shiver as the wind gusted.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Sam kissed Gracie's head. “Wanna go back inside.”</p>
<p>Gracie barked, bouncing ahead excitedly towards the door.</p>
<p>"Well, she knew what that meant." He grinned, heading towards Sam to open the door.</p>
<p>Sam and Gabe ushered all three dogs inside and closed the door. “Good Gracie!” Sam praised enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Gracie shook off, following the other dogs to go get a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's doing really well," Gabriel leaned up, stealing a kiss.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is.” Sam kissed Gabe sweetly. “Come on, let’s finish cooking dinner.”</p>
<p>"Mmm... I think our brothers drifted off, but I did promise them a meal." Smiling against Sam's lips, Gabriel kissed him once more.</p>
<p>“We can do something light. Dean loves tomato rice soup.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed softly, shaking his head. "You peeking in the crockpot?"</p>
<p>“You’re fantastic.” Sam gave Gabe a squeeze.</p>
<p>"That's what I like to hear you scream," He teased, hugging Sam gently. "What about some yeast biscuits?"</p>
<p>“Sounds delicious. And you know you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>"Good." Grinning, he leaned over and stole a kiss before he went to work on dinner.</p>
<p>When dinner was ready, Sam went to the study to let Dean and Cas know. He found Cas dozing in Dean’s arms, and Dean was just looking down at him, amazement in his eyes.</p>
<p>Sam leaned against the door and smiled softly. “Hey...”</p>
<p>Dean looked up at his brother, grinning as he saw Gracie following after. He laughed as he watched the dog coming in after him. "She's adorable."</p>
<p>“She is.” He gently patted Gracie's head. “And so are you. You look so happy.”</p>
<p>"I am happy. I never thought... that we'd have him back, Sammy." Dean stroked Castiel's hair, watching as Gracie edged forward to sniff Sam.</p>
<p>“But we do. We got a miracle.” And Cas was truly a miracle.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm... I'm so damn happy," He explained quietly.</p>
<p>Sam gave him an affectionate smile. “I can tell. And I’m thankful to see you smile again, De.”</p>
<p>Dean gave a little shrug, smiling at his brother. "Love you, Sammy."</p>
<p>“Love you, too. And we made tomato rice soup for dinner.”</p>
<p>"Mmm... now I'm spoiled." Dean grinned at the thought, his stomach growling.</p>
<p>“I know. We wanted something filling that would be easy on Cas. He’s had a long day.”</p>
<p>"That's true. How about you, Sammy?" He raised a brow a bit, watching him. "You doing good?"</p>
<p>“I’m hanging in there.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t put a collar on Gracie because she was too afraid of it.”</p>
<p>"Poor baby... she'll do better." Dean's brow furrowed, looking over at the dog. The poor thing...</p>
<p>“I know...” but he was going to be patient with her every moment. She deserved that, at the very least.</p>
<p>Gracie licked at Sam's face, and his tail beat against his leg.</p>
<p>Sam’s smile returned and he scratched her back gently. “Hi, baby.”</p>
<p>"She's a good girl it seems. You think she's settling in all right?" Dean asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I hope she is. She acts like she feels safe with me.”</p>
<p>"She does, Sammy. You can tell just watching her." The elder Winchester held out his hand, letting the pup sniff him.</p>
<p>Gracie sniffed cautiously at his hand. Then, to Sam’s surprise, she laid her head on Cas’s leg.</p>
<p>"That's a good girl," Dean murmured, watching as she snuggled in.</p>
<p>“She likes Cas...” Sam was in awe.</p>
<p>"She's a good girl... and everyone loves Cas." He smiled as he watched Lucky come to shyly sniff at Gracie.</p>
<p>Gracie uncertainly snuggled closer to Cas, eyeing Lucky warily.</p>
<p>Lucky laid down, deciding to ignore the other dog. She could share or get off. This was his human.</p>
<p>Cas stirred in his sleep, his brow furrowing just a little.</p>
<p>Dean kissed his hair, soothing him gently back to sleep.</p>
<p>Sam watched them fondly. “Do you just want to let him sleep? We can keep dinner in the crockpot.”</p>
<p>"Mmm. Probably the best idea. I'm pretty damn tired too." He told him, yawning a little.</p>
<p>“Then rest with him. Want me to get you some water or anything?”</p>
<p>"Mm. With dinner. Not a big deal." Cuddling into his boyfriend, Dean closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Sam called Gracie over to him. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you a treat.”</p>
<p>Gracie heaved a sigh- her human needed to stay in one place for a good nap. She jumped down, padding over to his side.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He patted her head and led her back to the kitchen. “Babe? Cas and Dean are going to eat<br/>later.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up from where he was checking on his biscuits. "Oh? How're they doing? Napping or...?"</p>
<p>“Cas was asleep and I think Dean was too by the time I left the room.” He gave Gabe a little kiss. “You should have seen it. The way he looks at Cas...”</p>
<p>"How was he looking at him, love?" Gabriel kissed him softly back before going to get Sam a drink.</p>
<p>"Like he was everything. I was so sweet."</p>
<p>"They sugary sweet together, honestly. It's adorable." Handing Sam his glass of water, Gabriel kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” Sam took the water gratefully.</p>
<p>"How did Miss Gracie do with them?" Gabriel asked after a moment, slipping his arms around him.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how she feels about Dean, but she went right to Cas!”</p>
<p>"That's great!" And a relief, as Castiel would have pouted if she didn't like him.</p>
<p>“He was sleeping, but she laid her head in his lap. And Lucky was fussy but he didn’t run her off.”</p>
<p>"Lucky just loves Cas to pieces- he's his human." Gabriel sat down, offering a treat to Gracie.</p>
<p>Gracie hesitated and squirmed between Sam's legs, watching Gabe warily.</p>
<p>Sam looked devastated. "Gracie, he won't hurt you."</p>
<p>"I have had harder times, Sam. She'll come around," Gabriel assured him, knowing that it would just take time.</p>
<p>Nodding sadly, Sam took the treat from Gabe and fed it to Gracie.</p>
<p>"Sam. She's a good girl. She just got here. Let her settle in and we'll see, all right?" The vet promised, looking at dinner. "You hungry?"</p>
<p>“I’m starving.” Sam rubbed Gracie’s head soothingly.</p>
<p>Humming to himself, Gabriel quickly made up their bowls of soup- the biscuits were hot and fresh from the oven, and he set them on a plate for them.</p>
<p>Sam followed him to the table, feeling Gracie right beside him. He sat down and bit into one of the hot, buttery biscuits. “Oh, God...”</p>
<p>"Good?" Gabriel grinned, sitting down to dig into his own meal after he got them some drinks.</p>
<p>“It’s delicious,” Sam managed around the bite.</p>
<p>Tearing off a piece, Gabriel dipped it into his soup before he made a soft moan. "Mmm..."</p>
<p>Pleased, Sam fed a little bite to Gracie after blowing on it.</p>
<p>"Samshine... She's got to be stuffed," Gabriel told him gently, watching as she licked his fingers.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He scratched Gracie's head gently. “Good girl.”</p>
<p>Gabriel dug into his soup only to yelp as MC climbed up his back- with claws.</p>
<p>Sam quickly and carefully removed MC from Gabe’s back. “MC, you’re trouble!”</p>
<p>MC just meowed, snuggling against Sam and Gabriel sighed. "I forgot to feed him. I'll get it." He stood, wincing at the pain. "You, MC, are a brat."</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is." Not that MC seemed to care at all.</p>
<p>Feeding the cat, Gabriel pushed his hair back. "Brat drew blood, the pain in the ass."</p>
<p>Sam set MC down. “Let me see, angel.”</p>
<p>Grunting a bit, Gabriel pulled off his shirt, showing some impressive damage by the cat. MC, of course, was now gulping down his food.</p>
<p>Sam winced and gently stroked Gabe’s side. “Sit down. I’ll grab the first aid kit.”</p>
<p>"You don't have to, Samshine. It's just some scratches..." the look on his boyfriend's face had him obeying, though.</p>
<p>“I don’t want them to get infected. Just relax.” Sam quickly grabbed the first aid kit.</p>
<p>Gracie tilted her head, sniffing a bit at Gabriel before she looked at Sam.</p>
<p>“I’m right here, Gracie. I didn’t leave you.” He opened the kit and began cleaning the bloody scratches.</p>
<p>Gabriel made a soft, pained noise, looking at Sam. "Guess I bled more than I thought."</p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle.” Sam dropped a kiss on Gabe’s head.</p>
<p>"Mm. I do like it when you're rough." Gabriel teased him, only to jump as Gracie licked at his back.</p>
<p>“Aw, Gracie is trying to make you feel better. She’s such a good dog.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at the thought, though he didn't move to touch her. He didn't want to alarm her. "She's definitely a good girl."</p>
<p>“Good Gracie. Good girl.” Sam worked to finish cleaning and bandaging the cuts.</p>
<p>Gabriel let his eyes close, holding still for his fiance as he worked. "Thanks, Samshine."</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Angel. Do you want some ibuprofen?”</p>
<p>"Nah. It's not the first time that I've been scratched up." He turned his head, stealing a small kiss.</p>
<p>Sam leaned into the kiss. “Love you.”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel smiled against his lips, then sighed. "We need to eat."</p>
<p>"Alright." Sam sat down close to Gabe, pressing into him as he finished his dinner.</p>
<p>Gracie snuggled against Sam, and Gabriel even got to scratch her ears once before she realized that it was him and not Sam. "I should make a tray for Cas and Dean."</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, babe. We can leave the crockpot on low and I’ll put the biscuits in the oven for them.”</p>
<p>"You sure?" Gabriel started to clean up his dishes.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam took the dishes out of Gabe’s hands. “You go relax”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a brow at the taller man. "Why are you spoiling me, Samshine?"</p>
<p>“Because I love you, you deserved to be spoiled, and...” he looked adoringly at Gracie. “And because you spoiled me with her.”</p>
<p>"She's a sweetheart and needed a home, Sam. It's..." he trailed off, realizing that he wasn't going to win the argument. "How about I find us something on TV to watch?"</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful. I’ll get us some popcorn too.”</p>
<p>"Perfect." Gabriel leaned up to steal a kiss before he headed into the living room.</p>
<p>Sam and Gracie joined him just a little later. Sam had popcorn and drinks and he eagerly snuggled into his man on their oversized couch. “Come on, Gracie. Come here, girl.”</p>
<p>Gracie eyed them, and Gabriel determinedly snuggled closer to Sam. After a moment, she huffed and jumped up on the other side of Sam, curling up against him.</p>
<p>Looking very pleased, Sam kissed Gabe’s head and stroked Gracie’s soft fur. “I’m so happy...”</p>
<p>Kissing Sam's jaw, Gabriel smiled. "I know. Me too, kiddo. And Gracie..."</p>
<p>Sam snuggled them both close. “Good...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Springtime</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It figured that Anna would go into labor on the night of one of the nastiest storms of spring so far. Dean swore, wiping his brow as he looked at Gabriel. The vet was soaked from the rain, as they all were. The sound of thunder crashed, making Anna shift nervously.</p>
<p>Cas was sitting close to Anna's head, trying his best to comfort her. The storm was raging around them and he knew she had to be calmer.</p>
<p>"We're going into stage two," Gabriel told them, running a soothing hand over Anna's side."You can do this, sweetheart. We got Jezzy through this."</p>
<p>Sam smiled at the thought of Dean's adorable foal, Zep. He adored that foal almost as much as his car.</p>
<p>Anna made a small noise, and there was a gush of liquid.</p>
<p>"Now the party's starting. You've got this, Anna." The veterinarian stroked her side, glad that he'd stepped out of the way.</p>
<p>Cas rested his head against Anna, still gently stroking her. "Anna..."</p>
<p>Sam couldn't help grinning at the sound of Cas's voice.</p>
<p>Dean leaned over, kissing Castiel's hair. "She's got this. It won't be long now." He was too excited for his boyfriend to meet his newest foal.</p>
<p>Cas nodded and continued to soothe Anna as she progressed in her labor. When the foal began to emerge, he stayed at her side while Sam watched in wonder and awe.</p>
<p>Honestly, it still amazed Dean that Gabriel morphed into this other person with animals- He was completely calm, cool confidence as he easily helped Anna deliver the foal- not that it took effort. She had it handled and was soon turning to see her baby.</p>
<p>Cas and Sam both eagerly looked at the new foal. After a minute she rose up shakily, letting out a soft cry.</p>
<p>A bit later, Gabriel pronounced her a healthy young filly, watching as she eagerly drank from Anna.</p>
<p>"What do you think, Cas?" Leaning down, he pulled him into a kiss.</p>
<p>Cas leaned heavily into Dean. “B-beau-Tiful...”</p>
<p>"She definitely is. We'll have to come up with a name for her." The Marine jumped at another bolt of lightning.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled closer to Dean and held him with all the strength he had.</p>
<p>Dean relaxed a little, kissing his hair. "Love you, Cas."</p>
<p>“Love you...”</p>
<p>Sam was enamored with his gorgeous foal. “She’s so cute, Gabe.”</p>
<p>Laughing a little, Gabriel nodded. "She definitely is. She's going to be beautiful when she gets older."</p>
<p>“And she’s really mine?”</p>
<p>Cas nodded enthusiastically. “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>"See? Cas's sure." Dean grinned, hugging his boyfriend again. "Gabriel, you wanna go get cleaned up?"</p>
<p>"Not in this weather." The blond made a face, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Babe, I put your bag in your office. You can at least get changed.”</p>
<p>"Thanks, gorgeous." Gabriel shot him a wink, heading to go get changed.</p>
<p>"I put some towels and water in!" Dean called after him.</p>
<p>Sam sat down in the hay, watching his adorable foal.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into Dean and grinned tiredly.</p>
<p>"She's adorable, Cas." Dean brushed his lips over his boyfriend's hair. "And you were able to walk to the barn!"</p>
<p>“Yes... but... tired...”</p>
<p>Rubbing Castiel's back, Dean held him close. "I know, Babe. We'll wait for the storm to die down and head into the house, okay?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded against Dean’s shoulder and tried to relax.</p>
<p>"You got a name for her, Sammy?" Dean asked, trailing his fingers through the short hair at the back of Castiel's neck.</p>
<p>“Not yet. But I’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>"Well, you have time." Dean grinned, watching Anna and her filly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sam smiled softly at his brother and Cas.</p>
<p>Gabriel rejoined them a bit later, slipping his arms around Sam. "And I am clean, at least."</p>
<p>“Yeah you are, gorgeous.” Sam held Gabe tight. “Love you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, snuggling against him. "Love you too, Samshine."</p>
<p>The rain finally let up enough to allow the foursome to move back to the house. The ground was muddy and slick and Dean insisted on carrying Cas to keep him from stumbling.</p>
<p>The Marine kept his feet steady as he entered the house to a chorus of barking. Right up until he stepped in shit and slid. "Ah, damn it. Who pooped?"</p>
<p>Sam easily caught Dean and kept him from falling. “Dean, Cas is exhausted. Go get him settled.” Then he kissed Gabe softly. “Go relax. I’ll clean up and take care of the pups.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, sighing as he kicked off his boots. "Want me to keep carrying you, Cas, or do you want me to just help you?"</p>
<p>“Can... walk...”</p>
<p>Dean set him down, reckoning that he should have just set him down before he took off his boots. "Good?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded shakily and gripped the stair railing.</p>
<p>Dean was right behind him, ready to catch him if needed. He was damn proud of him, and how far he'd come but the younger man couldn't help but be overprotective.</p>
<p>Knowing Dean was right behind him made Cas feel safe as he slowly made his way up the stairs.</p>
<p>They reached the top, and Dean grinned. "So close to PJs and sleep."</p>
<p>“Yeah...” he paused and leaned against Dean.</p>
<p>"You all right, love?" Tilting his head a bit, Dean looked Castiel over.</p>
<p>“I’m... okay...”</p>
<p>"If you're sure, love." Dean rubbed his arm gently, kissing his temple.</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas let Dean help him to their bed. “Tired...”</p>
<p>"I know, baby." Dean got him seated so that he could help him strip off. "We're almost there."</p>
<p>“Sorry...”</p>
<p>Pausing in taking off Castiel's socks, Dean raised a slow brow at him. "For what?" He hated it when Castiel felt like he had to apologize. He was just thrilled to have his boyfriend back.</p>
<p>Cas raised his hand and motioned weakly to himself.</p>
<p>"I swear to fuck, Cas..." His jaw clenched for a moment before he looked at Castiel. "If you had to do this for me, or for Amelia, you'd have done it. Hell, you'd be thrilled after six months of thinking I was watching you die-" All right, that sentence was fucked, but he didn't care. That wasn't the point. "I hate that you're unhappy and that all I can do is this, but you're <i>here</i>."</p>
<p>Cas’s shoulders slumped and he leaned into Dean, needing his touch. “Love you...”</p>
<p>Dean slipped his arms around him, kissing Castiel's jaw by his ear. "I love you, Cas. So damn much. Sorry, I..." He normally didn't crack like that, and he didn't want to make Castiel feel worse. "Here, let's get you changed."</p>
<p>“Wait...” he tried to hug Dean to himself. “Just... wait.”</p>
<p>Falling into the older man a bit, Dean stilled, letting his arms go around him.</p>
<p>That felt better. The anxiety began to slip away again. “I saw... them...”</p>
<p>"Gabriel and Sammy?" Rubbing Castiel's back a bit, Dean tilted his head.</p>
<p>“No... Amelia... and Claire.”</p>
<p>He couldn't help it- Dean tensed a bit at Castiel's words. He didn't doubt them for a minute. Fuck. What was he going to say to that?</p>
<p>“Claire loves you...”</p>
<p>"Cas... I don't understand." She hadn't ever met him- and he was way too much of a fuck up...</p>
<p>“Amelia... does too...”</p>
<p>"...So... You were in heaven?" He finally managed to ask, feeling almost like he'd been kicked in the chest. He was right. Cas hadn't been there during his coma.</p>
<p>“No-not quite.. .but I... saw you...”</p>
<p>Fuck, there'd been some really bad times. he rubbed the back of his neck, moving so that he could look at him even as he watched him. "Cas..."</p>
<p>Cas peered up at him. “You... cried...”</p>
<p>Hell, he'd damn near killed himself, but he couldn't do it to Sammy. His green eyes stung, and he had to break eye contact with Castiel. He was too ashamed.</p>
<p>He rested his head against Dean’s chest. “They told me... they’re happy...”</p>
<p>"That's good," Dean finally managed, stroking Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>“And... and we... we have kids...”</p>
<p>"What?" Confused, Dean tilted his head. "We have kids?" He wasn't objecting, just stunned.</p>
<p>“L-later...”</p>
<p>"I didn't want to ask you... it didn't... doesn't seem fair." Castiel had already lost one family, Dean just hadn't expected him to want more kids.</p>
<p>Talking had drained what little energy he had left, but he was determined to comfort Dean. “Want...family with you.”</p>
<p>Cupping Castiel's face, Dean kissed him softly. "I do too, Cas. Let's get some rest, though. I am exhausted, and you know we need it. We can plot the rest of our lives when we wake up."</p>
<p>“Promise?” His voice was barely a whisper now.</p>
<p>"Cas..." Fuck, that little whisper broke Dean's heart. He leaned up, kissing him once more. "I promise, okay?"</p>
<p>“Kay...”</p>
<p>Dean kissed his forehead, then finished getting Castiel undressed. "Want PJs, baby, or are you good?"</p>
<p>“Good...” his head bobbed as he felt sleep tug at him. “Need to... feel you...”</p>
<p>Scooting Castiel back onto the bed more, Dean got him under the covers before he moved to strip off. He crawled into bed, snuggling up against his man. "Love you, Cas."</p>
<p>“Love you...”</p>
<p>Smiling, Dean cuddled into him as they drifted off.</p>
<p>XXXXXX</p>
<p>Three days after Anna gave birth to her filly, Sam stood in the kitchen making breakfast for his family. Gabe had wanted a shower first and as much as Sam wanted to join him, he decided to start breakfast and wake everyone up.</p>
<p>Cas was the next one downstairs, followed by Dean who grinned when he found his man sitting at the table with his head on his arms.</p>
<p>"You tired still, babe?" Dean reached out, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Coffee or sleep?" He offered, his eyes fond.</p>
<p>“Juice...”</p>
<p>Moving around the kitchen, Dean poured him a glass of juice before he set it in front of his boyfriend. "Kiss, Cas?"</p>
<p>Cas sleepily lifted his head for a kiss. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Dean kissed him back, making a small sound before he moved to sit next to Castiel. "Mmm... Now that's a good morning." He looked over at his brother, tilting his head, "Where's Gabriel?"</p>
<p>Sam glanced over his shoulder. “Getting a shower. He should be down soon.”</p>
<p>"Mm," Dean slipped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "He's been busy the last few days." Apparently, a lot of animals had decided to go into labor or get hurt lately.</p>
<p>“He has, and I worry about him,” Sam admitted as he carefully placed a waffle onto the stack he had already cooked.</p>
<p>"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Fuck knew he was more than willing to pitch in, considering. Dean had been a bit busier around the ranch lately himself, given the chaos.</p>
<p>“Nothing that we aren’t already doing.” He heard Gabe make his way downstairs. “Hi, baby!”</p>
<p>Entering the kitchen, Gabriel moved to slip his arms around Sam's waist. "Hey, Samshine. Breakfast smells good."</p>
<p>“Glad you think so.” Sam kissed Gabe’s head softly. “I have coffee and fresh orange juice too.”</p>
<p>"You spoil me." Gabriel let himself cuddle against Sam for a moment before he moved to pour himself a cup of each.</p>
<p>“You deserve it.”</p>
<p>The front door suddenly opened and Sam didn’t think much of it. It was probably one of the hands coming in to talk to Gabe.</p>
<p>Dean damn near dropped his own cup of coffee as Anna entered with her filly. "Anna..."</p>
<p>Snorting, Gabriel pointed at Castiel. "You talk to her. Your Brat doesn't believe that houses aren't for horses."</p>
<p>Sam’s heart immediately melted at the sight of his little filly and he grabbed a carrot for her. “She must be lonely.”</p>
<p>"Yes, but how did she get the baby out? And herself, considering that we built the fence higher?" They hadn't wanted Anna to jump it while pregnant.</p>
<p>The new hand raced in, panting. "Sorry, sir- Crowley opened the damn gate again, let them out, and then just stood there!"</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t contain a laugh as he began ushering his foal back to the door. “It’s okay, Alex. Did he free anyone else?”</p>
<p>"No, Sir. He was apparently done with his mischief for a moment." Alex shook his head, adjusting his hat.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll take the girls back.” Sam patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>Alex grinned up at Sam, hero-worship in his eyes. "Nah, it's just my job."</p>
<p>“You do a great one.” Sam always made a point to tell the hands the great jobs they were doing. “Babe, I’m gonna go take our girls outside,” he called out to Gabe.</p>
<p>Gabriel wiped his mouth, pausing in setting up his plate. "You want help? I can walk out with you."</p>
<p>“No,” Sam replied sternly. “Sit down and eat. You have a big day planned.”</p>
<p>The blond's eyes tracked to Alex, who was eagerly awaiting his fiance's attention. "If you're sure..."</p>
<p>“I am.” Sam went to his side and kissed him sweetly. “Enjoy your breakfast. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Leaning up, Gabriel kissed him back, nipping at his mouth. "Mmm.…" He pouted as he pulled back. "Come back quick. I miss you."</p>
<p>“Miss you more.” Sam kissed him again before he and Alex led the horses out.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at Sam as he left, frowning as he saw Alex's eyes dip down to Sam's ass. "You saw that, right?" He asked his brother as the door shut.</p>
<p>Cas looked confused as he swallowed his bite of waffle. “Saw what?”</p>
<p>"Alex checking out Sam-" Gabriel nearly growled as his phone went off, answering it.</p>
<p>Now even more confused, Cas looked to Dean. Could Alex be that dumb?</p>
<p>"Dude, Alex has to know how much Sam loves you- and you're engaged. Sammy is loyal- where are you going?" Dean frowned as the veterinarian stood.</p>
<p>"Gotta go pull a calf," Gabriel explained, grabbing a dry waffle to eat as he got ready.</p>
<p>“Love... you,” Cas called out to his big brother.</p>
<p>"Love you!" He called back, hurrying about the house then out of the door.</p>
<p>"Dude... I thought that they hired an extra vet?" Dean sighed, watching the door bang shut.</p>
<p>“Me... too.”</p>
<p>Outside, Sam was ushering his filly back into her stall. “There’s my good girl.”</p>
<p>Stepping up behind Sam, Alex shook his head with a grin. "She's a beautiful girl. Did you name her? I know that Dean named his after that Hindenburg thing."</p>
<p>“I still haven’t settled on a name, but Gabe’s helping me.” He grabbed a brush and began brushing his filly’s soft mane. The Hindenburg? “And he named Zep’s named after Led Zeppelin, the band?”</p>
<p>"Cupcake? Sweetheart? He's obsessed with sweets." The horse seemed to love Sam already, leaning into the attention.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is.” A dreamy look filled Sam’s eyes.</p>
<p>Anna bumped into Alex, and he jumped, looking at her. "So you are really serious about him? You seem total opposites."</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes narrowed a bit. “We can be, but he’s perfect for me.”</p>
<p>Alex bit his lip, eyeing the other man. "You just seem a little out of his league, that's all."</p>
<p>“As far as I’m concerned, he’s the one way out of my league.” Sam's phone dinged with a text. Anna was searching him for treats, pushing Alex back and out of the way. She didn't seem to want him near her filly.</p>
<p>Sam scratched Anna’s head reassuringly. “Hey, Anna girl.”</p>
<p>Alex, thankfully, seemed to have gotten the message. He had thought something else was going on, but clearly, he was wrong.</p>
<p>Pulling out a carrot for his spoiled girl, he fed it to her. “Brat.”</p>
<p>Anna nudged at him, clearly happier when Alex slipped from the stall.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl. You’re so spoiled, you know that?”</p>
<p>Sam's phone rang then, and Anna gave an annoyed huff, giving Sam a look.</p>
<p>“Shh.” Sam pulled out his phone and answered it. “Hello?”</p>
<p>"Sam? I'm gonna need a ride, gorgeous." Gabriel sighed, looking at his truck, which definitely was not just going to come out of the ditch. "Miss Kate's donkey's out again, and the donkey's fine- I got him back in-"</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there, baby.” Sam headed toward the door after securing Anna and the baby.</p>
<p>Gabriel was standing next to his truck, trying to figure out exactly how he was getting it out of the ditch. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to have to call a tow truck. He looked up as he heard a car, waving as he saw Sam.</p>
<p>Sam quickly parked his SUV and turned off the engine. Then he rushed over to Gabe. “Are you okay, angel?”</p>
<p>"Just fine, Samshine, I promise. I might be a little bruised. Charlie sent Gilda out for the calf." Leaning up, Gabriel kissed Sam softly.</p>
<p>Sam returned the kiss with tenderness. “I just worry about you...”</p>
<p>Slipping his arms around Sam, Gabriel pressed his face into his chest. "Love you, Gorgeous. I didn't mean to scare you."</p>
<p>“Love you more.” Sam ushered Gabe over to his SUV. “Where am I taking you?”</p>
<p>Gabriel opened his mouth to reply only for his phone to ring. He pulled it free, answering it. "...What?! Charlie, I'm fine! I have taken a ton of time off of work-" he blinked as she hung up on him only for Sam's phone to ring.</p>
<p>Sam quickly answered. “Hello?”</p>
<p>"Sam, take Gabriel home. He's taking time off. There are two of us here and days off exist for a reason," Charlie told him firmly.</p>
<p>Sam gave Gabe a sharp look. “Rest and orgasms. Got it. Thanks, Char.”</p>
<p>"No problem, Sam. Have fun." She told him before hanging up.</p>
<p>"What's that look for?" The blond raised an eyebrow at the bitch face from his fiance. Rest and orgasms? Hmm...</p>
<p>“We’re going home. Get in the SUV,” Sam said lowly.</p>
<p>Fuck, that tone... Gabriel bit his lower lip, clearing his throat. "But the truck-"</p>
<p>“Dean will get it.” Sam roughly maneuvered Gabe into the front seat of the SUV.</p>
<p>Gabriel stared at his fiance, reaching for the seat belt. His Samshine was definitely not in the mood to be argued with. Honestly, he didn't want to bother Dean, but he had a feeling that those words weren't going to be well received.</p>
<p>Sam was quiet on the drive home, and after parking, he pulled Gabe out of the SUV. “Bed. Now.”</p>
<p>Grumbling about at least wanting cuddles, Gabriel headed for the house. He was kinda glad that he didn't see their brothers on the way in. Fewer questions, at least.</p>
<p>Sam soon joined him, armed with glasses of water and bowls of fruit. He set everything by the bed before stripping to his boxers.</p>
<p>Gabriel had stripped off to his boxers and crawled into their massive bed. "Spoiling me, aren't you? I did eat..." a waffle.</p>
<p>“You had half a waffle,” Sam growled. “Cas told me.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Er... I wasn't expecting to be called for a calving..." he couldn't help but hope that he hadn't caused harm to the animals by the delayed response by sending another vet in his place.</p>
<p>“And you need to take care of yourself.” Sam sat on the bed beside Gabe’s hip. “I have apple slices and peanut butter, strawberries, and cantaloupe.”</p>
<p>Making an approving sound, Gabriel reached for a strawberry. "Looks delicious, Samshine... and I wasn't not taking care of myself-"</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Today, you’re going to relax and let me take care of you.” His eyes narrowed. “And that’s not a suggestion.”</p>
<p>Holy fuck. Gabriel felt his cock stir at Sam's tone and the look on his face. "Yes, Sir. I'll behave."</p>
<p>“Good.” He waited patiently until Gabe had eaten some of each fruit. Then he slid his hand into his boxers. “While you eat, I’m going to entertain you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nearly dropped the melon slice in his hand. "Oh?" To him, that sounded like a better plan than eating.</p>
<p>“Keep eating,” Sam directed as he started to stroke himself.</p>
<p>Hell, he could barely taste the food as he watched. The peanut butter was forgotten as he ate, just randomly picking up fruit as he watched Sam's hand stroking his cock.</p>
<p>Sam sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his hardening dick.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Samshine..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, finishing a slice of apple.</p>
<p>Raising his free hand, he pushed at his boxers to free his cock. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Gabriel licked his lips. "Fuck... I want to suck you..." He reached for a strawberry only to drop it.</p>
<p>“No. I’m going to do everything for you,” Sam insisted. “Gonna open myself up all for you.”</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." The older man's voice dropped, and he fumbled for the strawberry. He needed to finish eating so that he could get his hands on him.</p>
<p>Sam whimpered and arched just a little. "You've spoiled me, angel," he managed to murmur. "My hand isn't good enough anymore."</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam... you're so damn gorgeous looking, you know that?" Gabriel finished eating, setting the tray aside.</p>
<p>"Think you're gorgeous," he replied as he began to tease his opening.</p>
<p>Gabriel grabbed the lube, holding it out to his man. "I think that you need your eyes checked-"</p>
<p>"And you need to stop that," the younger man growled, taking the lube from him. "Do you see how hard I am? That's all for you."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sam." Leaning forward, Gabriel nuzzled his lips against his man's. "I do see. I was just a bit jealous earlier from Alex checking you out."</p>
<p>Sam's brow furrowed and he pulled his hand out of his boxers. "Alex checked me out?"</p>
<p>Gabriel pouted at him stopping. "Yeah... he did. He's checked you out a few times. Did you really not notice."</p>
<p>That made Sam snort. "Why would I? Even if I didn't have the most gorgeous, sweetest, kindest man ever, Alex is a kid."</p>
<p>Laughing a little, Gabriel leaned forward to kiss Sam properly. "You are perfect, Samshine. Don't ever change."</p>
<p>Relieved that Gabe was comforted, Sam returned the kiss and began stroking himself back to full hardness. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too," Gabriel nipped at Sam's jaw before he moved to strip off his own boxers.</p>
<p>Pushing everything else out of his mind but Gabe, Sam opened the lube and concentrated on opening himself for his man.</p>
<p>"These are coming off," Gabriel growled, yanking Sam's boxers off. "I want to see your fingers in that gorgeous hole of yours."</p>
<p>Smirking, Sam let Gabe toss the boxers away. "I'm going to ride you just the way I like."</p>
<p>Grabbing his own cock, Gabriel gave it a slow stroke. "Are you, hm?" He licked his lips, deciding that he was licking Sam clean when they were done.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm. You're so big and you stretch me perfectly." Sam gasped a little at the thought.</p>
<p>"I want to lick your gorgeous ass after you come all over me... You want that, Sam?" His eyes were hot as he watched Sam adding another finger.</p>
<p>"Would that help you relax?" the younger man replied teasingly.</p>
<p>"You know it would. I could do that for hours." In fact, he had before, driving Sam completely wild on more than one occasion. He let go of his cock, trailing his hands up to tease his nipples.</p>
<p>"Mm...Good." Finally, Sam had worked himself open. "Lie back, angel."</p>
<p>Laying back for Sam, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. "I fucking love you, you know that?"</p>
<p>"I love you more." Sam returned the kiss before carefully lining Gabe up against his opening.</p>
<p>Sliding his hands over Sam's sides, Gabriel let them settle his hips. He made a soft sound, feeling his slick entrance.</p>
<p>Sam met Gabe’s eyes and breathed deeply. Then he sank down on the older man, moaning loudly.</p>
<p>The tightness of Sam's body had him gripping his hips. "Fuck, Sam- so damn tight..."</p>
<p>The younger man let out a little whine as his body adjusted. He could never get tired of this. “Love this.”</p>
<p>"You feel like heaven, every time." Gabriel took Sam's cock in hand, giving it a slow stroke. "Love everything about this..."</p>
<p>“You stretch me so perfectly...” Sam was finally fully seated and he held his breath, reveling in the sensation.</p>
<p>Trailing his thumb over the head of Sam's cock, Gabriel watched him. His whiskey-colored eyes were hot as he stroked him. "I think the same thing when I'm riding this."</p>
<p>Sam arched his back and whined at Gabe’s touch. “No fair...”</p>
<p>"What's not fair, hm?" He smirked, rocking up into him a bit, teasing him as his thick length teased him.</p>
<p>The younger man gasped and tried to steady himself. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>"What was that, Sam?" Gabriel rocked his hips again, doing his best to tease him.</p>
<p>Letting out a frustrated sound, Sam began to ride Gabe in earnest.</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Gabriel tried to keep up with him. "Fuck- Sam- so fucking good..."</p>
<p>The sound of skin on skin was driving Sam wild. “You’re amazing, baby! Love you so much!”</p>
<p>"Love you, Sam, so fucking much." He stroked Sam's cock, keeping time with their thrusts. "Feel so damn good, so fucking hot..."</p>
<p>Sam managed to lean down and kiss Gabe, hot and filthy. Then he tugged at one of his nipples teasingly.</p>
<p>"Oh- fuck, fuck! Sam, that's..." Gabriel arched into Sam's hand. "That feels so fucking good," He panted into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Gonna come... need you to come in me!”</p>
<p>"Gonna come with you, Sam- gonna fill you all up..." Growling, he fucked up into him hard and fast, his heels digging into the bed.</p>
<p>Sam came first, his come splashing over Gabe’s chest as his hips moved erratically. “Yes!”</p>
<p>The clenching of Sam's ass around him had him gasping. "Sam-" He whined, following him a few thrusts later.</p>
<p>Pleasure washed over Sam as he collapsed beside Gabe, sore and out of breath. “Fuck, I love you...”</p>
<p>"Mm... almost as much as I love you," snuggling against Sam, Gabriel made a content little sound.</p>
<p>"You up for my earlier proposal-" he pouted as Sam's phone rang.</p>
<p>Sam groaned and glared at his phone. “No.”</p>
<p>"Just me, Bitch! Calling to say we're off to get the truck! Alex is helping me, Cas is riding!" Dean bellowed, not wanting to go near his brother's room.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Sam yelled back. “Love you!”</p>
<p>"Love you!" Dean shook his head, looking over at Castiel. "You ready to go, Cas?"</p>
<p>“Yes, baby. I want my brother to be able to relax today.”</p>
<p>Pulling him close, Dean stole a kiss from him. "I love you, gorgeous. Let's go and then I'll make something easy for dinner. I can take a look at his truck, too. See if I can undo any damage done."</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Cas took Dean by the hand and followed his man outside.</p>
<p>Dean squeezed Castiel's hand as they reached his truck. Baby was definitely not going to work for this. "I'm damn lucky to have you, gorgeous."</p>
<p>“I feel the same way about you.” Cas got into the passenger seat while Alex hopped into the back.</p>
<p>Dean looked at Alex in the rearview mirror. "You good, man?" He buckled in, making sure that Castiel did as well.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Cas settled back in his seat, then laid his hand on Dean’s thigh.</p>
<p>Dean started the truck, heading towards where Gabriel'd put the truck in the ditch. "You met Miss Anna's son? I was wondering if you'd help him with the fence. The mule was a pain in the ass, apparently, and didn't care when he went through it." He laid his hand over Castiel's as he drove.</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Alex wasn’t thrilled that he had to take direction from Dean, but he didn’t rebuff it.</p>
<p>"Thanks- and thanks for stopping Crowley's antics this morning. He's a pain in the ass at times." Dean stroked Castiel's fingers, turning a bit later.</p>
<p>Once they reached Gabe’s truck, Cas looked to Dean. “What… can I do?”</p>
<p>"You comfortable sitting in Gabriel's truck and giving it a little gas to back up when I back up this truck?" Dean raised a brow. He knew that his man could handle it. It was easier than his physical therapy, and his sight and cognition were fine.</p>
<p>“Y-yes I can.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned, leaning over to kiss him deeply. "Mmm... I'll even reward you if you do, hm?"</p>
<p>“Wi-with what...?”</p>
<p>"Anything you want?" He let his voice drop down to a husky whisper, his eyes dropping to trace Castiel's lips, then his body with his gaze. Sure, they'd fooled around since he'd woken up, but they'd been holding back.</p>
<p>Color filled Cas’s cheeks and he nodded, eyes alight with promise.</p>
<p>Dropping a wink, Dean hopped out after Alex, amused at his reaction to him flirting with his boyfriend. He grinned at the younger man before they set to work getting the truck out of the ditch.</p>
<p>Cas went to the driver’s seat, and soon they freed Gabriel’s truck. Cas looked triumphant when Dean came back to him. “I-I did it!”</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, my man did!" Dean pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him in the air. "So damn proud of you!"</p>
<p>"...I'll just go see if Miss Anna's son needs help," Alex muttered, walking away.</p>
<p>Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, ignoring Alex. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Mmm?" Smiling against Castiel's shoulder, Dean rocked him a bit. "Yes, baby?"</p>
<p>“Love you...”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cas." Dean set Castiel on his feet, cupping his face.</p>
<p>Smiling up at Dean, Cas leaned into his hands. “Wanna go...”</p>
<p>"Home? You got it, baby." Dean stole another kiss before he pulled back. "Gabriel's truck looks driveable. I will text Alex to drive it home when he's done."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas gave Dean a hug and followed him to the work truck.</p>
<p>Texting Alex quickly, the younger man put his phone away. Dean shot Castiel a grin before he pushed him gently into the truck and kissing him.</p>
<p>Cas moaned happily and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Moaning right back at him, Dean nipped at his mouth a little.</p>
<p>The older man ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Mm...”</p>
<p>Dean gasped as Castiel tugged a little, grinding closer. "Fuck..."</p>
<p>“Love you...”</p>
<p>"Love you, Cas..." Biting his lip, Dean stepped back, his eyes dark. "We need to go home."</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly in agreement and reached for his seatbelt.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you're thinking, Cas." Buckling in, Dean started the truck. Thankfully, it wasn't a far drive to their home.</p>
<p>“I… I miss… intercourse...”</p>
<p>"You want me to ride you, Cas?" Dean's voice was rough at the thought. "Or I can be inside of you. Your call, baby."</p>
<p>“You… you ride me...”</p>
<p>"God, I want that. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." He made a needy sound, Dean forced himself to concentrate on driving.</p>
<p>Cas reached out and rubbed Dean’s thigh. He had been cleared for physical activity, but he was a little worried still.</p>
<p>Dean's hand found Castiel's. "I love you, Cas. Always. I am not ever going to want anything more than to be with you."</p>
<p>“Love you...so much...” Cas leaned sideways and laid his head against Dean’s shoulder as he drove.</p>
<p>"Good, baby." Dean squeezed his hand, before letting go so that he could pull into the driveway.</p>
<p>Once the truck was parked, Cas climbed out of the cab and made his way toward the front door.</p>
<p>Do followed him, sliding his hand over his boyfriend's ass teasingly before he opened the door.</p>
<p>Cas grabbed Dean’s hand again. “Wanna... be in you...”</p>
<p>"Let's get upstairs, and I will ride you until you scream- wanna be filled with your come and filthy. Wanna come all over you, Cas..." Dean pulled him into a kiss, tugging at his shirt already.</p>
<p>Grinning, Cas let Dean tug his shirt off. “Up... upstairs...”</p>
<p>Dean tossed the shirt to the side, tugging him towards the stairs. The pair of them managed to get themselves upstairs, though Dean also lost his shirt and boots on the way</p>
<p>By the time they reached their bedroom, Cas was filled with relief and excitement when he felt how hard he was. He pushed against Dean. “Hard... for you!”</p>
<p>"Mm... you are. I'm going to suck that thick cock of yours before I ride you." Dean nipped along his throat, sucking a mark on the sensitive part of his neck.</p>
<p>Giddy, Cas mirrored Dean’s sucking for a moment before he went to their bed and clumsily undressed.</p>
<p>Stripping himself off, Dean moved to help Castiel. The clothing was strewn all over, but they couldn't be bothered to care. Covering Castiel's mouth with his own, Dean made a hungry sound.</p>
<p>Cas eagerly returned the kiss, slipping his arm around Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>Nipping at his mouth, Dean deepened the kiss, letting himself grind against Castiel's cock. "Fuck, baby... wanna taste you all over..."</p>
<p>Whimpering softly, Cas finally sat down on the bed. He looked up at Dean as he began stroking his aching cock.</p>
<p>Dean nipped at his mouth, pushing Castiel back on the bed. "Fuck... gotta suck you, baby..." he pushed the other man's hand away, wrapping his hand around his cock before he leaned forward and licked along his length.</p>
<p>“D-Dean!” Cas cried out, grabbing at the sheets.</p>
<p>"Mmm..." Wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, he moaned, flicking his tongue over him. This was so fucking perfect...</p>
<p>Cas could only handle the sensation for a few minutes before he begged Dean to stop. “Please... not g-gonna last...”</p>
<p>Dean pulled back, licking his lips. "Scoot up. I'll get myself ready unless you want to, baby."</p>
<p>Cas managed to get comfortable against the pillows with Dean’s help. “I’ll... I’ll watch...”</p>
<p>"Mm... you know that I love putting on a show for my man." Grabbing the lube, Dean knelt on the bed next to him and slicked his fingers before pressing one inside. He gasped, biting his lower lip as he began to work himself open. He knew that his lover could see his fingers as they worked.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes filled with lust and hunger as he watched Dean’s fingers work. He absently palmed himself, wanting Dean closer. How had he survived this long without touching Dean?</p>
<p>It'd been so fucking long since Dean'd been touched like this- it felt like forever. He'd felt guilty even getting himself off, and had stayed away from it. It had felt like he was taking something from Castiel. "Fuck, Cas..."</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m here, Dean...”</p>
<p>Unable to wait anymore, Dean pulled his fingers free and added lube to Castiel's cock. "Need you so much, baby. You ready?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly, staring at Dean in wonder.</p>
<p>Kissing him, Dean straddled his hips before he pulled back. He wanted to see Castiel for this, to see his every reaction as he took him deep. He reached down, lining up Castiel's cock before he sank down.</p>
<p>Head falling back, Cas whined and grabbed at Dean’s hips. “Dean!”</p>
<p>"Fuck- so good, Cas..." Pausing to let his body adjust, Dean ran his hands over Castiel's chest. "Love you so much..."</p>
<p>“Love… love you!” Cas arched his back a little, reveling in how warm Dean was.</p>
<p>Dean moaned, his head falling back as Castiel's cock shifted inside of him. He couldn't help himself- he started to ride him, crying out as he did so.</p>
<p>The older man nodded frantically, grabbing at Dean’s hips to encourage him. “Yes!”</p>
<p>"Fuck- Cas, feel so good!" Fisting his cock, Dean stroked it in time with his movements. There'd be time later for slow and lingering. This wasn't it.</p>
<p>“Close...” Cas dug his heels into the mattress.</p>
<p>"That's it, baby- want you to fill me up so bad!" Just as close as Castiel was, Dean did his best to drive them both over the edge.</p>
<p>Cas came first, to Dean’s delight. His body tensed and his fingers dug into Dean’s hips as he hoarsely cried out his pleasure.</p>
<p>It was only a few strokes of his hand later that Dean was arching his back. He came in thick ropes over Castiel's abdomen and chest.</p>
<p>The older man collapsed back into the pillows, gasping and filled with pleasure. “Dean...”</p>
<p>Panting, Dean leaned forward to kiss him. "Love you so damn much, Cas..." Fuck, his eyes were stinging. He kissed him again, holding him closer.</p>
<p>“Love... love you more...” Cas wrapped an arm around Dean and sighed contently.</p>
<p>"Mm. Not possible." After a few moments of uncomfortable cuddling- he wasn't made to bend that way- he moved to adjust his position. "I should wash us up..."</p>
<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p>After a moment, Dean said fuck it and just rubbed his come into their skin. "There. Clean. Fuck it."</p>
<p>Cas laughed tiredly and patted Dean’s arm.</p>
<p>"Sleep? I wanna hold you just like this, baby." Dean managed to get the blanket over them before he hugged Castiel to him again.</p>
<p>Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest. “Missed...you...”</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Cas." Pressing his face into Castiel's hair, Dean inhaled his scent. He'd been so damn scared...</p>
<p>Feeling drowsy, Cas relaxed and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel stirred where he was sleeping against Sam, cuddling closer. He didn't want to wake up yet. He was warm and comfortable- and Sam was wrapped around him like a vice.</p>
<p>Sam had his nose buried in Gabe’s hair, and soft snores escaped him as he slept.</p>
<p>Now that was adorable! Gabriel grinned a bit, snuggling against his fiance. Hmm... he needed to ask Cassie what his plans were with Dean in case he needed help setting something up.</p>
<p>Finally, Sam began to stir lazily. “Mm...”</p>
<p>"Mm?" Sam was adorable when he first woke up, and Gabriel hugged his arms to him. "Waking up, Samshine?"</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna...”</p>
<p>A soft knock interrupted them. “Gabe?”</p>
<p>Gabriel froze, easing away from Sam. "Just a sec!" He called, moving to find some clothing. Thankfully, Sam was covered from the waist down. He moved, opening the door.</p>
<p>Cas was standing at the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.</p>
<p>"You all right, Cassie?" Gabriel moved to hug him. He couldn't help it- he cuddled his brother as often as possible now. He didn't want to let him go.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled into his embrace and yawned. “M-missed you...”</p>
<p>"I missed you too, kiddo. Where's Dean-o?" Smiling, Gabriel rubbed his back and kissing hair when his brother just leaned on him.</p>
<p>“O-out...”</p>
<p>"Samshine, boxers, now," Gabriel told his lover, pulling Castiel into the room. "What's wrong, kiddo?"</p>
<p>Sam obediently pulled on his boxers and got comfortable against the pillows. “Bring him here, Gabe.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded to Sam, carefully getting his baby brother over and into their bed. "Here, kiddo. Let's have a good snuggle, all right, love?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded shakily and let Gabe maneuver him. “S-Sorry..”</p>
<p>"Hey- no." Shaking his head, Gabriel got him covered up. "Don't be sorry. I don't give a shit, if you need me, I'm there. You know that, and Sammich would be too, Cassie." He sat next to his brother, cuddling him.</p>
<p>Sam reached our and sleepily patted Cas’s back. “You’re okay...”</p>
<p>Cas shuddered and closed his eyes. “N-nightmare...”</p>
<p>"What about, kiddo?" Frowning a little, he stroked Castiel's hair. How often was he having those?</p>
<p>“Can’t... remember...” Castiel's brow furrowed a little.  </p>
<p>"Okay." He hugged him closer, adjusting the blankets. "You wanna sleep some more?"</p>
<p>“Y-yeah...”</p>
<p>"Sleep, then. I promise, I'm right here and I'll chase away any bad dreams, hm?" He quietly began humming to soothe him.</p>
<p>Cas’s trembling slowly subsided as his brother held him, and Sam scooted closer to them and continued to pat Cas soothingly.</p>
<p>"Love you, Cassie." Gabriel's golden eyes found Sam's, and he bit his lower lip.</p>
<p>When Cas finally drifted off, Sam relaxed and met Gabe’s eyes. “I think he’s asleep...”</p>
<p>"Yeah. He is." Swallowing hard, he reached to hold Sam's hand. "I just worry about him..."</p>
<p>“Me too.” Sam returned the squeeze. “But he’s with us.”</p>
<p>"I wonder where Dean went?" He frowned a bit, trying to remember what he was supposed to be up to today.</p>
<p>Something suddenly clicked in Sam’s mind. “Gabe… I think he’s picking a ring…”</p>
<p>"...What?" His eyes widened, and he barely kept himself from waking his brother up. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>His cheeks flushed. “He mentioned once or twice that the idea of marrying Cas didn’t freak him out. Not like he thought it would.”</p>
<p>Well, wasn't that adorable! Gabriel grinned at the thought. "Cas had said something about proposing to Dean- well... I told you about the double wedding thing."</p>
<p>“I know. And I can’t be a hundred percent sure, but I bet that’s what he’s doing!” Sam’s voice was an excited whisper.</p>
<p>"That's fucking awesome. We'll have to make ourselves scarce if we need to." Fuck yes- this was exciting as hell. "We'll have to wait unless we hear anything..."</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam snuck a little kiss from Gabe. “Right now, let’s relax. I want Cas to rest.”</p>
<p>"Of course. Love you, Samshine." Smiling at Sam, Gabriel traced his fingers over Sam's.</p>
<p>“Love you too, Gabe. You’re the best man I could have ever wished for.”</p>
<p>"Sam, Samshine. Better even." He was beyond blessed to have Sam to call him own, and he thanked his lucky stars every day for him.</p>
<p>Beyond content, Sam laid his head back down. When Cas stirred, he shushed him gently. “Don’t even think about it, Cas,” he rumbled.</p>
<p>"Shh... sleep, love." Gabriel kissed his hair, then let himself close his eyes again. "Sweet dreams."</p>
<p>The trio slept well for a while, until Cas was roused by a familiar hand. He tiredly looked up and reached for Dean.</p>
<p>"Cas, baby... having a snuggle without me?" Dean green eyes twinkled at him, and he leaned down to steal a kiss.</p>
<p>Cas inhaled shakily and returned the kiss. “Nightmare..”</p>
<p>"Oh, love..." Dean wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. What can I do?"</p>
<p>“N-nothing...” Cas gratefully curled into him.</p>
<p>"You hungry, baby? I grabbed us some food." Cuddling his boyfriend against his chest, Dean smoothed his hair. He felt a bit guilty for leaving, but he'd been sure that Castiel would sleep through it.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah...”</p>
<p>Dean smiled a little, stealing another kiss. "Come on. Let's see if we can get out of here without-"</p>
<p>"We're up, kiddo." Sitting up, Gabriel pushed his hair back.</p>
<p>Sam rolled over, rubbing his eyes. “I smell food.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Dean shook his head. "Well, that's because I got a ton of it. Let's migrate towards the kitchen, hm?"</p>
<p>Sam rolled out of the bed eagerly, then turned and helped Cas up.</p>
<p>Stretching, Gabriel climbed from the bed. "I need coffee- if I'm allowed, oh controller of my day," He teased Sam as Dean slipped his arms around Castiel. They were adorable together.</p>
<p>Sam lifted Gabe off of his feet and kissed him. “I suppose I can permit it.”</p>
<p>"I love you, Samshine." Gabriel grinned, wrapping himself around his fiance. He stole a kiss, nipping at his mouth.</p>
<p>“Love you more.” Sam eagerly returned the kiss.</p>
<p>"Come on, Cas- they're heading into pornographic, and I definitely don't want to see that much of my brother." Nope- he really didn't need to know anything about that, at all. Dean tugged Castiel towards the doorway and headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>Cas had to let out a laugh as he followed Dean. Something smelled delicious.</p>
<p>"I picked up barbecue. I thought it sounded good, and I didn't want to have to do the work when I could be cuddling with my man." He winked at him, then headed into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The four dogs were racing for the kitchen. Gracie barked, looking for Sam before she turned to race upstairs. Remy seemed to roll his eyes, and Dean laughed, scratching the shepherd's ears.</p>
<p>Cas bent over to pet Remy. “Hey...”</p>
<p>Remy licked at his face, leaning into his pets as he gave him a doggy grin. Chopin and Lucky, if course, were right there.</p>
<p>Cas hugged both of his boys before standing upright again. “Hungry...”</p>
<p>"Sit down, babe. I'm dishing out plates," Dean assured him. "You want coffee?"</p>
<p>The older man shook his head. “Water.”</p>
<p>"All right, lover." Dean set his plate in front of him before he got a glass of ice water for Castiel. Adding a straw for him, he set it on the table.</p>
<p>Cas happily sipped his water as he watched Dean. “Love you:.:”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cas." Fixing his own plate, the Marine hummed a bit. "I got that honey cornbread that you like."</p>
<p>Cas hummed and his eyes lit up. “You’re...the best.”</p>
<p>Handing Castiel the bread, Dean sat down. "You idjits eating or fucking?!" He yelled to their brothers.</p>
<p>“Shut up, jerk!” Sam shouted back.</p>
<p>"I made you-" he blinked as Gabriel Risky Business slid into the kitchen in his boxers and socks.</p>
<p>"Plates. They're on the counter."</p>
<p>"Oh, thanks, Dean-o." No way was he missing it if Dean was proposing or something and wanted them there.</p>
<p>Sam was right behind him and he slapped Gabe’s ass. “Love you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at Sam, making a pleased noise, "Love you too, tease..."</p>
<p>“I know you are.” He kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose before sitting down.</p>
<p>Dean looked amused at the pair before looking at Castiel. "How's the food?"</p>
<p>Cas had a mouthful but he gave Dean a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Good." Grinning at him, Dean dug into his own food. He was going to have to figure out how to ask at some point.</p>
<p>Cas really was hungry and he quickly refilled his plate before Dean had finished half of his breakfast.</p>
<p>God, he looked amazing. Castiel was so close to his starting weight- he looked delicious. Dean could still feel where he'd been inside of him, and he shifted in his seat a bit.</p>
<p>"Did you guys finally have sex, then?" Gabriel raised a brow, grinning as he dug into his food.</p>
<p>Breath catching, Cas coughed and reached for his water while Sam laughed.</p>
<p>Dean felt his face flame, and he shot Gabriel a look but the blond ignored him.</p>
<p>"You lot are adorable. The sexual tension with those looks was about to start a fire." Honestly, it was just sex. What was there to be outraged about?</p>
<p>Cas gave Gabe a dirty look as he finally caught his breath. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>"What, Cassie?" He raised a brow with a smirk. "Sex is good for you."</p>
<p>Sam nudged Gabe gently. “Babe, stop teasing your brother.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head, then decided that he'd behave. "Fine, fine..."</p>
<p>Reaching over, Dean patted Castiel's hand. "He just won't get to have any of the dessert I bought for later."</p>
<p>“G-Good.” Cas ate another bite:</p>
<p>"Aw, you love me, Cassie!" Patting his shoulder, Gabriel leaned into Sam. "So what happened that you headed out, Dean-o?"</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Dean pointed to the food. "I was hungry."</p>
<p>“Don’t tease him, Angel.”’Sam kissed Gabe’s head.</p>
<p>"Okay... I'll be good if you spank me later." Gabriel turned his head up, kissing Sam's jaw. "So how bad was the truck?"</p>
<p>"There's a little bit of damage but nothing that I can't fix," Dean assured him. Honestly, it wouldn't take all that long.</p>
<p>Cas nodded and swallowed his food. “I-I helped... move it. Not... bad.”</p>
<p>"Really? Hell yeah, Cassie!" Gabriel hugged his brother, grinning at the news.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he kicked it in the ass," And damn if Dean wasn't proud of him for it.</p>
<p>Cas happily leaned into Gabe, beaming at the praise from two of the most important people in his life.</p>
<p>"We'll have to celebrate. You've done so damn awesome, Cassie." Kissing his unruly hair, Gabriel tried to smooth it down. Of course, it just popped back up.</p>
<p>He chuckled and closed his eyes. “Glad...”</p>
<p>"Glad what, kiddo?" Cuddling him, Gabriel rested his head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You said... I was awesome.”</p>
<p>"You are, kiddo." Squeezing him a bit, Gabriel looked at Sam with a grin.</p>
<p>Sam was watching Gabe with dreamy eyes.</p>
<p>Gabriel melted a bit at his gaze. "Love you..."</p>
<p>“Love you more.”</p>
<p>"Not possible, gorgeous." Gabriel winked, then nudged Cas. "Eat up."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas resumed eating enthusiastically.</p>
<p>The meal was quickly finished, and Dean moved to clear the table. "What's the plan now?"</p>
<p>Sam gave Gabe an apologetic look. “I have to do some paperwork for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>"It's all right. I am sure Cassie can keep me out of trouble." Maybe. Or maybe he could get his brother into some. "We can hang out on my balcony."</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He got up and dropped a soft kiss on Gabe’s head. “I’ll be in the study. Love you.”</p>
<p>"Love you, Samshine." Gabriel looked up, kissing him. "We're just going to get high."</p>
<p>“Be sure to put your snacks in our room. I know how you are.”</p>
<p>Ah, but his Samsquatch did know him well. "Of course, you know I am the snack king of the Munchies." He moved, kissing him again. "Ready, Cassie?"</p>
<p>Cas finished his last bite of dinner and nodded.</p>
<p>Dean kissed his temple, taking his plate and fork. "Go have fun, babe. I need to go work with Zep some."</p>
<p>“Love...you.” Cas gave Dean a kiss before he followed his brother.</p>
<p>Seeing Sam get up, Gracie followed him to the study.</p>
<p>Lucky and Chopin padded after Castiel and Gabriel, with Remy following Dean. The elder Novak guided his brother through his room to his balcony. "Joint good for you?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>Gabriel winked at him, pulling a joint from behind his ear before he lit it. "You know, Cassie... I'm glad you have Dean-o."</p>
<p>“Me too...” he motioned to his own mouth. “S-so patient...”</p>
<p>"He's a damn good man." Gabriel took a hit, then passed the joint to his little brother.</p>
<p>Cas took a hit and leaned back in his chair, waiting for his body to relax.</p>
<p>The two men passed the joint back and forth for a few minutes. Determining that Castiel was relaxed enough, Gabriel quirked a brow at him. "So did I understand you right- did you want a double wedding with Sam and me?"</p>
<p>Cas hummed softly and nodded. “Yes.” When he was stoned, his speech seemed to come easier.</p>
<p>"Mm. You gonna ask him?" Gabriel shot him a grin, glad to see him relaxing.</p>
<p>“I am.” He reached into his pocket and held out a simple but gorgeous platinum band.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, Cassie!" He'd had not a fucking clue that Castiel had even managed to get a band. Taking the ring, Gabriel looked it over. "It's perfect."</p>
<p>“You think... Dean will like it?”</p>
<p>"He's going to fucking love it, Cassie. Seriously. You know how you're going to ask him?" He handed it back and leaned back to roll another joint.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head and tucked the ring away again. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>"Any ideas at all? You could put it in his food?" Hell, he didn't know... he just knew that Dean would say yes.</p>
<p>“I just want him to say yes.”</p>
<p>"You know he will. Maybe take him on a picnic this time and actually use the lube I sneak you?" All right, he was an asshole, but Castiel knew that.</p>
<p>Cas shot his brother a dirty look. “Assbutt.”</p>
<p>"You love me and you know it." Licking the joint, Gabriel sealed it. "Besides, Sammich and I had our own picnic and it was a blast."</p>
<p>His expression softened noticeably. “Sam loves you.”</p>
<p>"He does. I really thought he was smart, too." Shaking his head with a fond smile, he lit the joint. "He's my other half."</p>
<p>“So you need to marry him.” Cas closed his eyes. “You won’t find anyone better.”</p>
<p>"I'm going to. We're just kind of waiting for you to ask Dean." Shit. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He didn't want Castiel feeling guilty.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open. “You are?”</p>
<p>"Well... yeah. You said you wanted it, and we think it sounds perfect. We love you and Dean-o, Cassie." Gabriel shrugged a little, passing him the joint.</p>
<p>Cas took the joint and inhaled before yelling, “Dean!”</p>
<p>Dean froze- he'd just been talking with Alex by the barn when he heard Cas yell. He raced for the house, not giving a fuck if it was rude. Could Cas be hurt?!</p>
<p>When Dean came barreling onto the balcony, sweaty and out of breath, Cas pushed himself to his feet. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Cas- are you-" Dean cut himself off. Gabriel was shaking with silent laughter, and Castiel looked all right... "What's up, baby?"</p>
<p>Cas came closer to Dean and gently touched his cheek. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Dean's eyes darkened a bit, and he glanced at Castiel's lips. "I love you too, Cas."</p>
<p>He nearly pulled the ring out of his pocket, but the heat in Dean’s eyes gave him pause. “I’m sorry I pulled you from... whatever you were doing. I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p>"I was just talking to Alex, Cas." Dean pulled him into a hug. "Nothing important compared to you."</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at Castiel, raising a brow where Dean couldn't see.</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes, sinking into Dean’s warm embrace. “You make me feel important.”</p>
<p>"Good. You're my keystone, Cas. You complete me and hold me together." He rubbed Castiel's back, inhaling his scent. He was his home.</p>
<p>Smiling into Dean’s shoulder, Cas focused on Dean’s hand. Thoughts of Gabe and the ring faded from his mind.</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, shaking his head as he watched them. "If you two need a room, we're in mine, so..." Well, on the balcony.</p>
<p>Cas snorted and snuggled closer to Dean. “Gonna take you on a picnic.”</p>
<p>"Now, Baby?" Grinning a bit, Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, tugging gently. Hm...</p>
<p>“If you can get away...”</p>
<p>"I can. Promise." He kissed Castiel's forehead, stepping back a little. "Just let me go to the bathroom and we can get ready." He had to put something in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He watched Dean go before he gave Gabe a pointed look. Then he hurried to the kitchen to put lunch together.</p>
<p>Dean joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later. "I grabbed lube, just in case we want to..." Well, and he wanted to surprise Castiel, and he knew it'd throw him off.</p>
<p>Cas grinned and nodded approvingly. “Get it.”</p>
<p>"Perfect." He leaned over and kissed him before moving to help pack the basket.</p>
<p>Cas felt loose-limbed and relaxed, and he reached into his pocket to find another joint that Gabe must have snuck to him. God, he loved his brother. “Wine?”</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect. You want that red one from the Finger Lakes?" Dean asked, looking through their wine selection.</p>
<p>Cas nodded and smiled. “Pie, too.”</p>
<p>"You are spoiling me, baby." Dean kissed the back of his neck, passing behind him to put the wine in the basket.</p>
<p>“You spoil me,” Cas insisted as he placed the pie in the basket.</p>
<p>"I love you, and I don't see the spoiling stopping any time soon. Besides, you spoiled me first." He turned, stealing a kiss from him.</p>
<p>The older man just grinned and ran his hand over Dean’s cheek.</p>
<p>"You gonna ride with me on a four-wheeler or do you want to take some of the horses?" Dean smiled, unable to do anything else when faced with that smile.</p>
<p>“You choose. Don’t want to ride Anna yet.”</p>
<p>"We'll take the four-wheeler then." Dean kissed him, then grabbed a heavy blanket to lay on the ground. "Let's go, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas followed Dean out to the area where their four-wheelers were stored.</p>
<p>Dean got their supplies stowed, then climbed onto the four-wheeler. "Come on, Cas. Wanna feel you behind me." He dropped a bawdy wink, teasing him.</p>
<p>Laughing, Cas climbed in behind Dean, then wrapped his arms around the younger man.</p>
<p>Dean laughed with him, deliberately wiggling his hips a bit as he started the machine. He pulled away, heading towards where they'd had their first picnic.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled into Dean, completely trusting him.</p>
<p>The ride didn't take long, though Dean was definitely starting to feel a bit nervous. The ring in his pocket almost seemed to burn, but he could do this. He loved Castiel more than anything- he'd do anything for him. He stopped the four-wheeler, turning it off. "All right, gorgeous, off."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas eased himself off of the four-wheeler. “Our first picnic...” he murmured, looking around.</p>
<p>"Mm. It was a good one." Getting off, Dean grabbed the blanket, moving to about the same spot as before. "Here good, baby?"</p>
<p>“Good.” Cas retrieved their picnic basket and followed Dean.</p>
<p>Dean spread out the blanket for them to sit on. "I love it out here. It's peaceful, like it's just us."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas sat down with him and placed the basket nearby.</p>
<p>Unpacking the basket, Dean set out the food before he began working the wine open.</p>
<p>Once they each had a glass of wine, Cas leaned into Dean. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>"You really are, Cas." Dean slipped his arms around him, nuzzling his temple. "We've been through a lot, love..."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” His expression turned a little worried.</p>
<p>"I am falling for you more and more every day..." Dean bit his lower lip, trying to focus as he looked at him. He could do this. "You are my keystone like I said. You complete me and hold me together, and... I don't ever want to live without you."</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes widened. “Dean... are you...”</p>
<p>"Cas, will you marry me?" Dean fished the ring out of his pocket, holding it out with shaky fingers.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Cas scrambled to his knees and began searching his pockets frantically.</p>
<p>The ring slipped from Dean's fingers and he jumped as he watched Castiel. "Cas...?" This wasn't any of the possible reactions that he'd pictured.</p>
<p>“You... you’re not...” he finally found the ring and he shifted to one knee.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Dean blinked as he looked at his boyfriend, his green eyes widening.</p>
<p>“I’m first. Marry me?”</p>
<p>"I... yes!" Laughing, Dean pulled him into a kiss, hugging Castiel close. "Wait, shit, I dropped it!" He moved, scrambling to find the ring.</p>
<p>Cas let out a teary laugh. “Need help?”</p>
<p>"No, I got it, it's here." Dean blushed, holding the gleaming band up for Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas took the ring and handed Dean’s band to him. “This is beautiful.”</p>
<p>"It's just silver, but I saw it and it made me think of you..." Dean bit his lip, looking at the band in his own hand that was so much more expensive. "We'll get you a better one."</p>
<p>“No, you won’t. I love it,” the older man insisted.</p>
<p>And it'd cost him a pittance in comparison to what his fiance had spent. "Cas, this is so much better-"</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Cas climbed into Dean’s lap and nuzzled his neck.</p>
<p>Dean shivered at the sensation and the low growl of Castiel's voice. "One question... put this on me?" He held out his left hand and the ring.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He managed to get the ring on Dean’s finger with only a little help.</p>
<p>Taking his ring- Castiel's now- Dean slid it onto his finger. "Love ya, Cas. Always."</p>
<p>“Love you...” he brushed his lip’s against Dean’s lips</p>
<p>Sliding his hands up Castiel's sides, Dean slid them back down his back as he kissed him. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "We actually proposed at the same time..."</p>
<p>“We did. I did it first.”</p>
<p>Snorting, Dean pulled back to raise a brow at him. "That's not how I remember it, Brat."</p>
<p>“You’re the brat.”</p>
<p>"Oh, am I? And what's your evidence?" The look on his fiance's face was too damn adorable. Dean shot him a smug look, confident of his win.</p>
<p>Cas poked him in the chest. “Fine. No present for you.”</p>
<p>"But we can tell the kids that you did it first." Cupping Castiel's face, Dean brushed his nose against the older man's. "Does that work, baby?"</p>
<p>“I suppose...”</p>
<p>"You suppose?" Dean tucked his fingers under the edge of Castiel's shirt, then stroked along the top of his pants.</p>
<p>Cas inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on Dean. “Touch me...”</p>
<p>Dean slid his hand down, cupping Castiel's ass through his jeans. "I want you, Cas..."</p>
<p>“Show me. Please.”</p>
<p>Tugging Castiel's t-shirt over his head, Dean captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, his hands splaying possessively over Castiel's back. This gorgeous, amazing man was his... he wanted Dean to be his! How was he worthy?</p>
<p>Arousal hummed through Castiel and he closed his eyes. “I need you to take control...”</p>
<p>"Tell me what you exactly what you need, Cas." His voice was a growl as Dean nipped at his stubbled jaw, letting his hands grip Castiel's ass.</p>
<p>“Need you to make me come...”</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll take care of you- but I want to feel that tight ass of yours gripping my cock when you do. You want that?" Dean's long fingers traced the seam between Castiel's cheeks, teasing him through the denim.</p>
<p>The older man nodded frantically, thrusting his hips a little. “Yes!”</p>
<p>"Then you need to move so I can get you naked," Dean let him go, nudging Castiel to stand up.</p>
<p>Aroused and eager, Cas struggled to his feet. He knew no one would interrupt them and he managed to pull his pants off quickly.</p>
<p>"Fuck... so beautiful. All hard and leaking for me already. I bet that you would come it I sucked you, wouldn't you?" Dean smirked, standing to strip himself off.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Cas stared at Dean as he undressed, his expression hungry.</p>
<p>"Not yet, baby." Dean kissed him again, his hands pulling Castiel to him. "I want you just as bad but we're not rushing this."</p>
<p>The older man couldn’t hold back a disappointed sound: “Dean...”</p>
<p>Dean kissed him, getting them both laid back down on the blankets. "You need to come that bad?" He grabbed the lube, raising a brow.</p>
<p>“Need you to fuck me that bad,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Slicking his fingers, Dean reached down to massage Castiel's tight hole. "Grumpy, hm...? Trust me, Cas, I'm gonna fuck and you fill you up with my come."</p>
<p>He arched into Dean, gasping loudly. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>"Mm... That's the idea." Dean leaned down, sucking Castiel's nipple into his mouth. He hated the scars Castiel had, but he loved them as well because they had healed. They were scars only, not bleeding wounds.</p>
<p>His fingers came up and tangled in Dean’s hair. “Oh, yes!”</p>
<p>He moaned as Castiel tugged the locks, slowly sliding his finger inside of him as he felt the ring of muscle loosen. Dean worked Castiel's nipple with his teeth and tongue, then switched to the other side.</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes and whimpered desperately. “Don’t stop...”</p>
<p>Fuck, he was beautiful. Dean worked him open, careful not to overstimulate the man. "Mm... so delicious, Cas, those sounds that you make..." he slid in another finger, working him with three now. "How's that, Cas? You ready for me?"</p>
<p>At a loss for words, Cas nodded frantically and shifted his hips.</p>
<p>Dean sat up, tugging Castiel to straddle his lap before stealing a kiss from him. Reaching down, he lined them up before he pressed up inside. "Fuck, Cas..." he breathed against his lips.</p>
<p>Gripping Dean’s shoulders, Cas sank down on him, filled with need. “Dean...”</p>
<p>"Good, baby?" Dean nipped at his lower lip, giving his hips a slow roll. The look in those blue eyes...</p>
<p>The older man nodded eagerly, nearly ready to fuck himself on his man. “So good.”</p>
<p>"That's it, Cas. Ride my cock, Baby..." Dean kissed him, nipping at his mouth. "Love you so fucking much."</p>
<p>“Love you!” Cas was lost in his own pleasure. He tossed his head back and gasped.</p>
<p>The line of his throat, the bobbing of his Adam's apple... It was too tempting. Dean leaned forward, determined to leave his mark there as they moved together.</p>
<p>“Bite me, Dean,” Cas begged, Burying his fingers in Dean’s hair.</p>
<p>Who was he to resist such an invitation? He let out a growl, nipping at his throat. "Everyone who looks at you is going to know that you're mine, Cas."</p>
<p>“Yes! All yours!”</p>
<p>Reaching down, Dean gripped Castiel's thick cock, stroking him in time with their movements. "Fuck, Cas- so damn tight!"</p>
<p>“All for you!” Cas’s rhythm stuttered and faltered as he neared his climax.</p>
<p>"So damn beautiful. My man, my fiance. Wanna feel you come for me, baby." Dean sucked a mark on the curve of Castiel's neck meeting his shoulder, his teeth teasing him in a bite whose pleasure was just this side of pain.</p>
<p>That was all the encouragement Cas needed. He stiffened as he came, Dean’s name a cry on his lips.</p>
<p>Dean felt Castiel's ass tighten around his cock, and he moaned as he felt the older man come. He came a few moments late, his orgasm milked from him by Cas's greedy body.</p>
<p>Cas collapsed into Dean’s arms, trembling and overly sensitive. “Dean..."</p>
<p>Dean raised his come covered hand to his lips, licking his fingers clean- especially his ring. "Mmm..."</p>
<p>The older man looked blissfully happy. “Too good to me.”</p>
<p>"Mm. Get used to it, baby. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives." Dean grabbed his boxers, cleaning them up the rest of the way.</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>"Always, Cas. I'd never lie to you." Kissing him, Dean tugged him against his chest.</p>
<p>Cas went willingly, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “I believe it.”</p>
<p>"Good." Dean closed his eyes for a moment, just listening to Castiel and the nature around them.</p>
<p>“Dean...?”</p>
<p>"Mm?" Opening his eyes, Dean offered him a sweet smile. "What, Baby?"</p>
<p>“This is what I needed...”</p>
<p>He had to smile at the look on Castiel's face, brushing his lips over his jaw. "Was it?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I feel..."</p>
<p>"You feel what, baby?" Dean leaned back to look at him.</p>
<p>"I can't describe it..." He let out a deep breath, his eyelids too heavy to keep open.</p>
<p>"Falling asleep, baby?" Cuddling him closer, Dean kissed his temple. "Let's lay down."</p>
<p>“Can we make love again...?” Cas murmured, nuzzling into Dean with a yawn.</p>
<p>"When do you want to? I am yours, Cas. Any time." He couldn't help but smile at Castiel's sleepy cuddling.</p>
<p>“After… nap…”</p>
<p>Stroking Castiel's hair, Dean tugged their clothes over to use as a pillow. "Sweet dreams, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That fall, near Dean and Cas’s favorite spot to picnic, both sets of brothers watched as their wedding celebration was put together. Dean and Gabe had quietly arranged for the two seats closest to the pulpit to be reserved for Amelia and Claire. Their pictures were in the seats and flowers were arranged around the frames.</p>
<p>When Cas saw the seats, tears filled his eyes. Amelia and Claire would always have a part of his heart, as Dean did.</p>
<p>"We love them," Dean murmured to him, slipping his arms around Castiel. "You know that they're watching, love."</p>
<p>The wedding was a casual affair, though they were wearing suits- Gabriel had insisted, saying that otherwise, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.</p>
<p>Cas turned and hugged Dean as hard as he could. “Thank you...”</p>
<p>Dean hugged him back, kissing his jaw. "They're part of this family, Cas. They're always going to be included, right down to the wedding pictures. Gabriel thinks we should put them on a stand in front because that way Claire will be near the dogs, since she loved animals."</p>
<p>More tears spilled down his cheeks. “I love that...”</p>
<p>"Don't cry, love..." Dean used his thumbs to brush away his tears as Remy, Lucky, and Chopin herded around them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy.” He sniffled and pressed into Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>Smiling at his gorgeous man, Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's damp lashes. "As long as you're happy..."</p>
<p>“I miss them every day. But you’re right. They’re here with us. And you wanting to include them… I didn’t think it was possible to love you more.”</p>
<p>Dean felt his face heat a bit as he heard Castiel's words. "They're important. I hate that I never met them, but... I love them through you."</p>
<p>“They love you.” He closed his eyes and held Dean closer. “They love you so much.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up at Sam, his golden eyes bright with excitement. "I knew he'd love it. Dean-o was insistent on finding the perfect pictures."</p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe sweetly. “It was a brilliant idea, baby.”</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed him back before stepping away. "Well..." he cleared his throat, getting a box out from where he'd stashed it by the altar. He pulled out a picture frame, then set it up in a chair by Claire and Amelia's pictures.</p>
<p>Sam felt his eyes sting when he recognized his mom’s smiling face. She was holding both himself and Dean, looking down at them as though they were her whole world.</p>
<p>“Mom...”</p>
<p>Staring at the picture, Dean felt his eyes burn. "Gabriel, that's..."</p>
<p>"Well... you and Samshine deserved to have her here..." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Sam turned and grabbed Gabe, hugging him fiercely.</p>
<p>The shorter man squeaked, hugging him back. "So... good idea?" He managed after a moment.</p>
<p>“The best idea,” Sam choked out. “I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous- I don't deserve you, but I am marrying you anyway." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, hugging him closer.</p>
<p>“I’m marrying the most thoughtful man in the world,” Sam murmured into his ear.</p>
<p>"I just love you..." There wasn't much of anything that he wouldn't do for Sam. He loved him more than he'd ever thought possible.</p>
<p>“And I love you. So much.”</p>
<p>Gabriel cupped his face, stroking his thumb over Sam's lower lip. "Let's get married, Samshine. I want you to be my husband the next time we kiss."</p>
<p>Sam gave him a ridiculously brilliant smile and nodded. “Me too.”</p>
<p>"You two are getting married first," Dean quipped, grinning as he gripped Sammy's shoulder. "After all, you were engaged first."</p>
<p>“By like five minutes,” Sam teased, punching his brother’s arm lightly.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter." Pulling Sam into a tight hug, Dean swallowed hard. "Love you, Sammy. Let's get hitched."</p>
<p>Sam squeezed Dean and patted his back. “Love you too. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Gracie nudged against Sam, her tail wagging like crazy. Remy was at Dean's side, with Lucky and Chopin following Gabriel and Castiel.</p>
<p>Sam and Gabe moved to stand at the pulpit, with Gracie at Sam’s side. He took Gabe’s hand and squeezed it.</p>
<p>Winkling at Sam, Gabriel took a steadying breath. It was no big deal. Just the first day of the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>When they were finally declared to be married, Sam grabbed Gabe and dipped him before kissing him tenderly.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed as he was dipped. That kiss, though. He couldn't help but think of The Princess Bride- <i>Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.</i></p>
<p>Sam finally pulled Gabe back upright. “Hello, husband.”</p>
<p>"Hello, Husband." Grinning, Gabriel hugged him tightly. "Love you so damn much, Samshine."</p>
<p>“Love you, more.” They kissed again before switching positions with their brothers.</p>
<p>Cas reached for Dean’s hand, his eyes damp.</p>
<p>"Love you, Cas." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand only to laugh as Remy planted himself at their feet. He was too damn cute sometimes.</p>
<p>“I love you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Once they were married, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean sweetly.</p>
<p>Dean kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip. "Dean Winchester-Novak, or Novak-Winchester?" He teased as they pulled back.</p>
<p>“That is your choice. I love the sound of both,” Cas replied honestly, gently gripping Dean’s hips.</p>
<p>Grinning, Dean leaned down to steal another kiss only to hear someone curse and a splash in the stream.</p>
<p>"Shit, shit, shit-" a blond boy scrambled out of the water. His clothing was worn and ratty, and it was obvious that they hadn't been washed in ages.</p>
<p>Confused, Cas immediately walked over to the muddy teen. “Hello? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lip, pushing his wet hair from his face. "I... Yes, Sir, I just slipped."</p>
<p>"You're sure? You have a bump on your head." Reaching Castiel's side, Dean placed his hand on his husband's back.</p>
<p>The boy was small and frightened, but he nodded again.</p>
<p>Cas scanned their surroundings. “How did you get here?” The ranch was ten miles from town, and five miles from the nearest neighbor.</p>
<p>“I... I dunno...”</p>
<p>"You know what? We just got married and we have cake and pie to celebrate. Why don't you come with us and have some? I'm Dean." Dean pulled off his jacket, slipping it over the boy's shoulders.</p>
<p>Remy sniffed at the boy, his tail wagging.</p>
<p>The boy sniffled and shied away from Dean’s hand. “I’m Jack...”</p>
<p>"This is my husband, Castiel. Do you like dogs? Remy likes you." In fact, the shepherd was licking at Jack's fingers.</p>
<p>Jack still looked afraid but Remy was not. The sweet dog laid down beside Jack ’s feet and rolled onto his back, showing his belly.</p>
<p>"You can pet him," Dean promised him, smiling as the boy shyly leaned down to pet him.</p>
<p>“Good... doggy…” Jack whispered, cautiously petting the dog.</p>
<p>Gracie pulled away from Gabe and shyly inched over to Jack, her tail wagging slowly.</p>
<p>"That's Remy, this is Gracie- that one is Lucky, and the fluffy one is Chopin," Dean pointed to each dog. They were so good, waiting calmly by the boy- but not too close.</p>
<p>Gracie finally licked at Jack’s sticky hand, and Jack smiled and cautiously sat on the ground to pet her.</p>
<p>Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, kissing his temple. "We need to tell Jody what's up."</p>
<p>“Yes, we do. Someone could be looking for him.” Cas returned Dean’s kiss. “I’ll go get him a plate.”</p>
<p>"And a water, babe!" Dean called after him. He texted Jody, knowing that she'd want to come and see the boy as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Law enforcement notified, Dean held out a treat to Jack. "You can feed them a treat. I have more in that Jacket."</p>
<p>Jack didn’t move, but a tiny shudder went through him.</p>
<p>While Dean made his call, Cas made a plate for the little guy. He included two bottles of water before walking back over to them. “I have food for you, Jack.”</p>
<p>Jack looked up warily, his stomach growling.</p>
<p>"Remember we promised cake and pie? It's really good." Dean hated that hungry look in the boy's eyes. He'd seen it in his own as a boy and it was hauntingly close to home.</p>
<p>Cas sat down on the grass and placed the plate in Jack ’s lap. The plate had some chicken Parmesan, fruit, and a small slice of pie.</p>
<p>Jack reached for the fork after a long moment, slowly take a bite- then it seemed that he couldn't eat fast enough.</p>
<p>“Slow down,” Cas coaxed him gently. “There is plenty of food.”</p>
<p>Blushing, the boy gave a little nod. "Okay... sorry..." he clung to his plate as if he was afraid that they would take it.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Cas tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I promise, If you’re still hungry once you’re finished, I’ll give you more of anything you want.”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lip, going back to eating. He chewed carefully, not wanting to eat too fast. "You're Castiel?"</p>
<p>He nodded kindly. “You can call me Cas.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Jack offered him a small smile. "My mom taught me 'bout angels." Until she died and it was just Luke...</p>
<p>Surprised, Cas glanced at Dean. “Your mom must have known a lot about angels, if she told you about Castiel.”</p>
<p>"She did. And Mama Hester, Sister Hannah... Father Gadreel told us everything. We had to memorize the passages." Jack explained, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Memorize...” Trying to ignore the niggling feeling in his stomach, Cas smiled for the boy. “Well, try not to think about that right now. We’ll help you go home soon.”</p>
<p>Jack paled at the thought, shaking his head. "I'm going to eat and walk home." Anywhere else but there.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head. “Jack, we can't let you go anywhere alone.”</p>
<p>Dean gripped Castiel's shoulder. "For now you can just go home with us, okay? You can meet the horses." The kid was clearly afraid, and there was no way that Dean was going to let him be scared anymore.</p>
<p>“Horses?” Jack brightened up. “I know how to brush them!”</p>
<p>"Great! You can help me with Zeppelin. He's my colt." Now that worked- the kid was smiling.</p>
<p>“Colt. That’s a little boy horse!”</p>
<p>"Exactly! He's black." Dean pulled out his phone, handing it to the boy so he could see a picture of Zeppelin.</p>
<p>“Wow...” Jack ate another big bite of his chicken parm.</p>
<p>Dean grinned, scrolling so that he could see the different horses. "See? This Anna, Crowley, Jezebel..."</p>
<p>“Anna is my baby,” Cas told Jack softly. “I’ve had her since she was born.”</p>
<p>"You know, I bet Cas'll let you ride her if you ask him nicely." Dean pet the dogs, taking turns scratching each of their ears as Jack ate.</p>
<p>“I would,” Cas rumbled. “She’s very gentle.”</p>
<p>"I'll be good to her, I promise. I won't hit her or anything, like Father Luke does." Jack loved horses and animals- Father Luke thought that they were tools for the farms or annoyances. He treated them cruelly... but not as cruelly as he did him. Jack slumped a little- The animals were at least useful in some way.</p>
<p>Cas’s blood ran cold. “I know you won’t, Jack ...”</p>
<p>Jack toyed with the edge of his plate. He couldn't eat anymore, but he figured that he'd just save it for later. "I like your dogs."</p>
<p>Dean fought to keep the expression off of his face as he looked at the boy. "They like you too- you can come home with us and they'll hang out with you."</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>"Really. You can ride on the four-wheeler with me." Dean grinned, looking at their brothers. Gabriel was watching them closely, clearly wanting to know what was going on.</p>
<p>Gracie scooted closer to the boy, finally laying her head in his lap.</p>
<p>Jack reached out, carefully scratching her ears. "She's soft!"</p>
<p>"Mmhm. She's Sammy's dog." He pointed to the tallest man there. "That's my brother, Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam leaned down to seem less intimidating. “She’s my girl.”</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Jack watched as he crouched down, leaning a bit towards Castiel. He didn't know what to say to the big man.</p>
<p>"You like horses? Maybe you can help us feed them if you want." Gabriel moved to pet the dogs only for Lucky to knock him on his ass.</p>
<p>“I know how to feed them,” Jack whispered.</p>
<p>"Then we'll try that, hm?" Gabriel sat up, then tugged on Sam's hand. "Our guests have headed towards the house."</p>
<p>Sam looked at Dean. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>"I think we're good- Jack'll ride with me. Cas can ride the extra four-wheeler that we brought up," Dean told him, standing. "You ready to go?" He reached to help Castiel up, then Jack.</p>
<p>Once again, Jack shied from Dean’s hand and retreated to Cas. The older man looked confused.</p>
<p>"Okay, bud. You get to ride with Cas, then." Poor kid... they'd work it out, somehow.</p>
<p>Cas gave Dean an uncertain look before ushering the small boy over to his four-wheeler.</p>
<p>Jack bit his lip, looking at the four-wheeler. "I've never been on one..." Only people like Father Luke got to use cars- everyone else walked or used horses.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Cas assured the small boy. “I won’t let you get hurt.”</p>
<p>"How do I get on?" Jack looked up to Castiel, his blue eyes wide.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you.” He ushered Jack over to the four-wheeler, then helped him climb on.</p>
<p>Jack gripped Castiel's shoulder, and he gripped the four-wheeler with his thighs. "Th... thanks..."</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Cas climbed on behind Jack to make sure the boy would be safe. “We’re gonna go very slow.”</p>
<p>Jack looked around the big thing, trying to figure out where he could hold on.</p>
<p>Cas reached forward and started the four-wheeler, then grabbed the handlebars. “Ready?”</p>
<p>"Yeah... I think so." They seemed genuinely nice and his mother had promised him that angels would watch over him before she died... and Castiel was an angel...</p>
<p>“Here we go.” They headed off in the direction of the house, driving slowly but confidently.</p>
<p>The dogs had a blast chasing them on the four-wheelers, knowing to stay out of their way. They were eagerly waiting for Jack to get down to play.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached the house where Dean and their brothers were waiting. Cas parked the four-wheeler and helped Jack down again, where Gracie immediately curled up against him.</p>
<p>Jack reached out, scratching at the dog's ears. "Good girl... you're a good girl..."</p>
<p>Cas was quietly thrilled at Gracie’s reaction to the tiny boy. “She’s a very good dog.”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lower lip, fidgeting. "Where's your outhouse, Sir?"</p>
<p>“Out... do you mean our bathroom? It’s right inside.”</p>
<p>Jack tilted his head, confused by the thought. "But why would you have an outhouse inside?"</p>
<p>“Because almost all houses have bathrooms.” Cas coaxed Jack inside and showed him the closest bathroom.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as he saw the lights and modern fixtures. "Wow... this... but... where?"</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Jack ?”</p>
<p>Looking around the room, Jack gave a little shrug, his muddy clothing starting to dry to him. He hugged Dean's suit jacket to himself, though. "Where do I...?</p>
<p>“Oh!” Understanding dawned on Castiel, and he showed Jack the toilet. “You sit here, and you clean yourself with this toilet paper after you finish.” He showed Jack the roll of toilet paper.</p>
<p>Dean knocked on the door, looking at them. "I've got him some clothing, Cas, if you wanna get Jack cleaned up into something more comfortable." Thankfully, Dean'd had Alfie over to visit a few times, so he had left clothing there.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Jack decided that he had to go to the bathroom too badly to wait. He did as Castiel had told him, sighing in relief.</p>
<p>Cas went to the door to give the boy privacy. “Do we have time to clean him up before Jody comes?”</p>
<p>"Probably not. She'll be here any minute. You know how she is with kids." Dean leaned over, rubbing Castiel's back as he started to go over a list of what all they'd need to keep the young boy there.</p>
<p>“Dean, please don’t get your hopes up,” Cas whispered, even as he struggled to do the same himself. “He has a family.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Dean pushed his hair back. What was he supposed to say to that? "Cas, I know, but you heard him talk about it-"</p>
<p>"I'm done," Jack told them, watching them with big eyes. "Now what?"</p>
<p>“Now we flush the toilet and wash your hands.” Cas walked Jack through both tasks and helped the little you dry his hands.</p>
<p>"This is so cool!" Jack grinned, looking at the toilet and sink. He was about to ask about the tub and shower when he heard a knock.</p>
<p>"That'll be Jody. Come on downstairs, we'll get you more to drink," Dean assured him heading down.</p>
<p>Cas gently took Jack ’s hand and led him downstairs. “We’ll get you some water, but are you still hungry?”</p>
<p>Jack squeezed his hand back nervously, biting his lower lip as he looked at Castiel. "Yeah... I am a little." He wasn't sure what to do. They seemed nice, but what if they sent him back.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He took Jack to the kitchen and helped him sit on one of the bar stools. One of the servers had thoughtfully started bringing food inside and Cas made Jack a plate.</p>
<p>Gabriel had been standing there, staring at the amount of food. "Why did we get so much food? The wedding wasn't even that big!"</p>
<p>Jack looked amused, kicking his feet as he saw Dean and a woman come in, wearing a uniform.</p>
<p>Cas smiled warmly at Jody. “Good afternoon, sheriff. Looks like you made it after all,” he teased gently.</p>
<p>Jody rolled her eyes fondly at him. "I already apologized for not making it. You two look terrific. And who is this?"</p>
<p>She seemed nice enough... Jack bit his lower lip, still unsure.</p>
<p>“This is Jack. He stumbled into the wedding.”</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Jody." She held out her hand to him like Jack had seen the adults do on occasion. He reached out, shaking her hand carefully.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>“He’s wonderfully well-spoken.”</p>
<p>Jack tilted his head at Castiel. "Father Luke beat us if we didn't speak clearly. He hates mumbling."</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes narrowed and he helplessly looked to Jody.</p>
<p>Jody nodded, watching Jack closely, "Will you tell me more about him while we get a snack? I am pretty hungry."</p>
<p>"Okay." Jack moved, slipping his hand into Castiel's.</p>
<p>Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly while Dean fixed Jody a plate.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why, but he trusted Cas. Cas made him feel safe. “Father Luke...”</p>
<p>Cas did his best to remain calm and reassuring. “It’s alright, Jack .”</p>
<p>“He...he takes care of everybody. But sometimes people are bad.”</p>
<p>Jack looked down, shrugging a bit. "And bad people go to hell..."</p>
<p>Dean's hands fisted a bit. What the hell had this kid been put through? He didn't even hear the question from Jody to the boy.</p>
<p>Cas’s heart sank. Words wouldn’t be enough to get the little guy out of the situation he was in. They needed strong evidence.</p>
<p>“My Mama went to heaven. But she said Father Luke was my daddy.”</p>
<p>"Well, would you like to stay with Castiel and Dean for a while?" Jody pulled out a notepad, making a note. "We're going to have to talk about Father Luke too."</p>
<p>Jack peered up at Dean cautiously. “I don’t wanna be punished ‘gain...”</p>
<p>Dean crouched down, looking at Jack. "I promise you, Jack... it's all right. We won't let anyone ever hurt you again, love."</p>
<p>Cas tried to fight the tears burning his eyes. “Dean is right. No one will hurt you here.”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lip, giving them a little nod. "Thank you. I'll do chores- I'll take care of the horses and the dogs-"</p>
<p>“Jack,” Cas interrupted softly. “We have help for that. You just need to worry about being a child.”</p>
<p>Jack blinked a bit, frowning. That made no sense. What were they talking about? If you didn't earn your place... "But I have to be useful-"</p>
<p>"No, kiddo. You get to play and have fun for now," Castiel quickly reassured him. </p>
<p>Dean gently smoothed the boy's hair. “Exactly. You’ll get to ride Anna and play with Zep, and I’ll teach you how to swim.”</p>
<p>Jack tensed as he remembered getting tossed in the lake to 'purify him of his mother's sin'. He'd somehow gotten to shore. "I don't want to swim..."</p>
<p>Cas didn’t miss the way the tiny boy tensed. “Then you don’t have to,” he quickly amended.</p>
<p>"Come on, buddy. Go get your food, hm?" Dean motioned towards his plate, and Jack nodded, hurrying over to eat.</p>
<p>Jody took a slow breath, starting to ask Jack some questions.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into Dean, keeping an eye on Jack. “He’s so frightened...”</p>
<p>"I know, but he's ours. He's never going back there. I don't care what I have to do." Dean hugged him, pressing a kiss to Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>A memory surfaced in Cas’s mind, soft and comforting. “Dean… do you think...”</p>
<p>"What, love?" The younger man tilted his head a bit, watching Castiel closely.</p>
<p>“When I was in my coma. Claire...”</p>
<p>Dean's eyes went to the table, watching the sweet boy. "Do you think Jack was one of the kids she was talking about?"</p>
<p>“I think so. I hope so. He needs us.”</p>
<p>"We'll make it happen, Cas. I promise." Dean gave him a gentle kiss only to hear Jack gasping.</p>
<p>Cas immediately rushed back to Jack. “Jack? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>"It's a cat! Father Luke hated them!" Jack wiggled in his seat. "Can I pet him?"</p>
<p>“Oh...” Cas let out a relieved breath and scooped MC up. Then he brought his sweet cat over to Jack.</p>
<p>“His name is MC. He’s very sweet and he loves his ears being scratched.” He stood so Jack could reach<br/>the cat.</p>
<p>Jack's eyes widened as he stroked the cat, watching him head but into his hand. "He's so soft!"</p>
<p>MC butted against Jack ’s hand, purring loudly.</p>
<p>"Can I hold him? Will he let me?" Jack asked, looking at the kitty as he pet him.</p>
<p>“I think he will.” He shifted MC into Jack’s arms. “Hold him close to you.”</p>
<p>Jack did as he was told, snuggling the purring cat against his chest. "Hi, MC... you're very pretty and soft..."</p>
<p>Mc curled up in Jack’s lap and continued to purr.</p>
<p>Jody stood, looking at Castiel, "Let's talk over here," she told the two men. They walked away a bit for privacy. "Jack is from the cult next town over... Lucifer Morningstar is the leader- and yes, that's the real name. We've been investigating them for ages."</p>
<p>Dean felt his jaw drop. "Wait, what?"</p>
<p>“He can’t go back there,” Cas stated, gripping Dean’s arm.</p>
<p>"He's not. Donna is on the way to clear the house for him to stay. We know there won't be any problems... if he is staying, that is?" Jody raised a brow at them.</p>
<p>Cas looked to Dean imploringly.</p>
<p>"He's ours, Jody. We'll adopt him as soon as we can," Dean pressed his hand to the small of Castiel's back.</p>
<p>The older man looked relieved. “I’ll send someone out to get him a few things.”</p>
<p>Jack watched as the adults talked, petting MC and the dogs when they nudged in too. They seemed to talk for a long time, and then a blonde woman was looking around the house.</p>
<p>Donna sported the little guy and she gave him a big smile. “Hi! You must be Jack. I’m Donna!”</p>
<p>Jack nodded, petting the cat. "This is MC, that's Gracie, Remy, Lucky, and Chopin. They're nice."</p>
<p>“I see that! I’m looking around the house, and any house with dogs and cats is a good one!”</p>
<p>"Father Luke hated cats and dogs are for hunting... but these dogs are nice," Jack explained, petting the dogs again.</p>
<p>“They sure are.” Donna gave MC a scratch. Then she continued to work her way around the house.</p>
<p>Jack blinked at her, then nibbled at the food in front of him. He didn't understand what was happening.</p>
<p>Finally, Cas came back to check on Jack. “Are you alright, Jack?”</p>
<p>"What's going on, Cas? Who is that lady? Why did they ask so many questions?"Jack bit his lip, cuddling the pets.</p>
<p>“Well...” Cas sat down beside Jack. “That place you came from... you can’t go back there.”</p>
<p>"I don't want to. They're mean..." he bit his lip. He was going to tell him that he had to leave.</p>
<p>“I know.” He pointed to Donna. “So Donna is looking at our house. She’s making sure it’s a good place for...for you to stay.”</p>
<p>"To stay? Really?" Jack stared, his eyes wide as he looked at Castiel. </p>
<p>Dean was standing next to him. “Would you like that?”</p>
<p>"I could really stay?" Tears started to fill Jack's eyes, and he sniffled.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cry, Jack. It’s okay.” Cas gently patted the little boy’s back.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, the little boy hugged Castiel, sobs shaking his tiny shoulders. He actually didn't have to go back!</p>
<p>"It's okay, Jack. You're ours. We're never going to make you go there." Dean assured him, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>Mc jumped down and Cas carefully pulled Jack into a hug. “Shh...”</p>
<p>Jack pressed his face into Castiel's neck as he let the man soothe him. "Sorry..."</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’re okay now. I promise.”</p>
<p>"We're going to get your room all set up. It's just a bit down the hall from our room." Dean looked at Castiel, only for Jack to hug him as well.</p>
<p>He picked up the boy, hugging him close.</p>
<p>Cas discreetly wiped his tears away and took a drink of water.</p>
<p>Jody looked at Castiel, smiling. "We'll leave you to get adjusted and check in later, hm?"</p>
<p>Dean pressed a kiss to Jack's hair, swaying with him. The boy looked natural in Dean's arms, and he cuddled him gently. “Thank you, Jody.”</p>
<p>Donna came bounding back downstairs. “Everything looks great, Jody. Nothing dangerous or problematic, except too many empty bedrooms,” she teased.</p>
<p>Dean brushed his fingers gently through Jack's hair. "Well, that's just because we haven't adopted any kids yet. Jack's gotta pick his out, too."</p>
<p>Already Cas was making a mental list of everything the boy might need. “For now, I think we need to clean Jack up and let him rest. He’s exhausted.”</p>
<p>"That works. You wanna take him up for a bath?" Dean moved to hand Jack to his husband. The boy was already starting to have issues staying awake.</p>
<p>“I do.” Cas took Jack back with ease and nodded to Jody and Donna. Then he made his way upstairs with the tired child.</p>
<p>"I can walk..." Jack's arms tightened around Castiel's neck, though. He didn't want to have to let go of him. The two men made him feel safe.</p>
<p>“I know you can. We’re going to get you cleaned up, then you can take a little nap.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded, snuggling his face more into Castiel's shoulder as he was carried back into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he saw Castiel turn a knob and water started to flow into the tub. He'd have to ask how all of this worked later.</p>
<p>Once the tub was a quarter full, Cas helped Jack remove his clothes. Seeing the scars and sores on the boy’s body filled him with a seething rage. If he saw anyone culpable in this, he would kill them.</p>
<p>"It's so warm!" Jack grinned, touching the water a bit. "It's nice, Cas!" His eyes widened as he saw the man adding bubbles.</p>
<p>“You’ll like this,” he quietly assured Jack.</p>
<p>"How is it warm? We had to pump our water up from the well or get it from the pond," the boy explained, playing with the water a bit.</p>
<p>“I see. We don’t do that here because we have indoor plumbing.” He explained the process as best as he could while he helped Jack into the tub.</p>
<p>Jack gasped a bit- the water stung a bit on some of the cuts and sore spots, but then he started to relax. He grinned a bit, stretching out.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you some toys for your next bath. Would you like a boat?”</p>
<p>"I can have toys?" Looking up at Castiel, Jack bit his lower lip. He didn't even know what to say to that.</p>
<p>“Of course you can,” Cas whispered, rubbing Jack ’s arm with a bar of soap. “Any toy you want.”</p>
<p>"I'm getting the water dirty, Cas..." Jack bit his lip, washing at his body a bit.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Cas drained the water and refilled the tub as he worked to clean the little guy.</p>
<p>Jack was already starting to doze by the time that Castiel had finally gotten him clean. He leaned into the man, his breathing starting to even out.</p>
<p>Cas quickly Finished working and wrapped Jack in a thick towel. Then he drained the tub and stood up, cuddling the boy to his chest.</p>
<p>"Sam called. He and Gabriel sent our guests home and went shopping for him." Dean held out a pair of Alfie's shorts and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.” Cas freed a hand and took the offered clothes. “I’m sorry we had to end the celebration so soon.”</p>
<p>"Stop. We all know how important Jack is." Dean kissed Castiel softly, then pressed a kiss to Jack's hair. "Let me help you dress our boy."</p>
<p>“Okay...” They walked into their bedroom and soon Jack was wearing clean clothes and sleeping peacefully in their bed. Cas leaned into Dean.</p>
<p>"Our wedding, love, was completely perfect." Dean cupped Castiel's face, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>“It was,” Cas rumbled, slipping an arm around Dean. “We should let Jack rest. I’ll start freshening up his room.”</p>
<p>"Perfect." Dean grinned, loving the idea of setting up their boy's room. Castiel's phone rang as they stepped inside.</p>
<p>Cas reached for his phone and answered quickly. “Hello?”</p>
<p>"Hey, Cassie. Sam and I are in the store now, grabbing a few things for our nephew..." Gabriel told him, holding up a toy for Sam's approval.</p>
<p>Sam grinned and nodded, adding it to the quickly filling cart.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing, Gabe. Do you think you can find him a stuffed cat?”</p>
<p>"For sure. We actually already grabbed him one, and a whole bunch of other stuffed animals too. How's he doing?" Gabriel asked, hugging Sam. Poor Jack had been through a lot, and they'd wanted to help.</p>
<p>“He’s resting now. We gave him a bath and got him all cleaned. He’s… he’s covered in bruises and cuts...”</p>
<p>"We need to have a doctor look him over. You guys should take him over to Balthazar's after. You know he'll take care of him." Gabriel forced himself to stay calm and not react.</p>
<p>The poor kid... and Castiel needed his support.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow. Right now he needs rest and food. Can you grab him some bath toys, too?”</p>
<p>"We already did, Cassie. He's got a few day's worth of clothing, bath toys, stuffed animals, regular toys, some kids books at a few different stages of reading levels..." Gabriel looked through the cart, trying to see if they were missing anything.</p>
<p>“That’s a great start. I’d be lost without you, brother.”</p>
<p>"Hush, Cassie. You and Dean don't worry about a thing. That's what Sam and I get to do as awesome uncles."</p>
<p>“You really are awesome. Love you.” Cas ended the call and smiled at Dean. “They’ve gotten everything, apparently.”</p>
<p>"Somehow, I am not surprised." Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, nuzzling along his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Neither am I.” Cas gave himself a moment to cuddle his new husband before he began tidying up the room that would be Jack’s.</p>
<p>Dean disappeared for a moment, grabbing the broom. He was humming to himself as he began to sweep up the floor. Not that it was dirty, but it was a bit dusty in places. "The animals are all cuddled up around our boy."</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet. I was concerned about Gracie, but she took to him immediately.”</p>
<p>"She loves him as much as she loves Sammy." Dean grinned, grabbing the dustpan.</p>
<p>Cas paused and looked at the queen-sized bed. “Do you think we should get him a smaller bed?”</p>
<p>"We can take him to pick out his own bed later, after we get him settled in." He'd already been thinking about what they could do to fix up their son's room.</p>
<p>“Good idea.” The room had a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. “He’ll need a bookshelf, a toy box...”</p>
<p>"That's for sure- and a rug so he doesn't have to have cold feet on the wood floor..." Grabbing his phone, Dean made a note of it.</p>
<p>“Maybe a net in that corner, for his stuffed animals.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, liking the idea. He had a feeling that Jack might not, though. "Maybe. He might not want them so far away from where he can get them."</p>
<p>“True. We can still get the net just in case, because I have no idea how many stuffed animals Gabe has already bought for him.”</p>
<p>"That's a good point. I have a feeling his Uncles are going to spoil our son as much as we are."</p>
<p>Grinning, Dean dumped the dustpan into the little can in there. "We'll have to get him some kid stuff to put on his walls and stuff."</p>
<p>“Maybe fairy tale murals?” Cas mused, eying the walls.</p>
<p>"We could do that. They'd be sweet." Dean tilted his head, considering. "He can pick out the base color of the room..."</p>
<p>“You’re wonderful, Dean,” Cas murmured, leaning into his new husband.</p>
<p>Dean felt his face flush a bit. "Just me, Cas. No wonderful about it..."</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Dean.” He leaned up and kissed his husband softly.</p>
<p>Dean kissed him back, slipping his arms around Castiel's waist. "Love you, baby... so damn much."</p>
<p>“I love you too, Dean:”</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>That night, with Jack settled comfortably in his new room, Dean and Cas finally went to bed themselves. Cas climbed in with Dean and curled into his side.</p>
<p>Dean cuddled his husband against him as they drifted off. He'd had kinky plans with his husband, but Jack had changed that, not that Dean minded. He fell asleep easily, inhaling Castiel's scent.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dean!”</p>
<p>Jumping, Dean sat up, staring at the blonde little girl whose pictures were all over his house. "Claire?!"</p>
<p>She gave him a huge smile and nodded.</p>
<p>Dean stared at her before moving to hug her. "I mean, can I hug you?" He asked before he touched her. "I just..." wait, was he dead?!</p>
<p>Laughing, Claire wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re dreamin’, silly!”</p>
<p>"Oh. Good." Dean hugged her to him, kissing her hair. "Your Daddy misses you, kiddo."</p>
<p>“I miss him, too.” She snuggled closer to him. “But you found Jack!”</p>
<p>"We did!" Rubbing her back, Dean smiled into her hair. "We're going to tell him all about his big sister."</p>
<p>“Promise? Cause I love him too!”</p>
<p>"I promise, kiddo. He is going to love you, just like our other kids you told Daddy about." Dean rocked her gently, not wanting to let her go.</p>
<p>“You and daddy are gonna help so many kids! But Jack’s yours forever and ever!”</p>
<p>"Do we have any other kids we keep?" He let her go, looking at her. Her eyes reminded him of her father's. Fostering... they could do that.</p>
<p>Giggling, she nodded excitedly. “Ten, I think! An’ Sammy gets four!”</p>
<p>"Really? When are Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabriel having kids? That's great." Dean headed for the kitchen, starting to make them a snack.</p>
<p>Claire kept her arms firmly around his neck. “Soon. There’s a really sad lady with a baby in her belly and she can’t take care of her.”</p>
<p>He had her propped on his hip as he started to make Ants on a Log for her- Cas had said that it was her favorite snack, then a glass of Gabriel's chocolate milk. "Here, kiddo. Snack of champions!"</p>
<p>Claire’s eyes brightened. “Daddy told you!”</p>
<p>"Sure did!" Dean handed her the plate with the celery sticks, peanut butter, and raisins. "How's that look? Enough raisins? Too many?"</p>
<p>She stuck her tongue out. “One more!”</p>
<p>Dean grinned, pulling out a bag of chocolate chips. "How about these instead?"</p>
<p>“Ooh...yeah!”</p>
<p>Adding them to the Ants on a Log, Dean shared a grin with his girl. He'd never thought that he'd get to meet her, and he was too happy just getting to spend time with her.</p>
<p>Claire happily ate her snack, nuzzled comfortably into Dean.</p>
<p>Honestly, Dean wasn't sure how long he was sleeping. He lost track of time, just eating and playing with his daughter. They even went for a drive in Baby, with her on his lap doing the driving.</p>
<p>At one point Claire looked up at him. “I’m sorry I made you sad before, Daddy De.”</p>
<p>"Shh... it's all right. Daddy needed that time with you, all right?" Even if it'd nearly broken him...</p>
<p>“I know, but it made you really sad.”</p>
<p>"But that's over with, right? You can always visit us, anytime." Dean hugged her close, smoothing her hair back.</p>
<p>“I will.” She gave his cheek a sloppy kiss. “Can you say hi to my mommy?”</p>
<p>"Is she here?" Dean looked up only to see Amelia there.</p>
<p>Amelia gave Dean a warm smile. “Hi, Dean.”</p>
<p>"Hey," he managed after a minute. Shit. He'd just married her husband.</p>
<p>She came closer to them and gently touched Dean’s arm. “Thank you for being there for him.”</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me. I love him. He's... everything." Dean stared at her. She was as lovely as Castiel had described, as her picture was...</p>
<p>“And I’m so grateful that he found you. Cas was my best friend, my everything. And you brought him back. I’m so glad that he found you.”</p>
<p>Dean felt himself blushing, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would do anything for Cas. I was a bit worried that you would be pissed."</p>
<p>Her smile softened. “No, Dean. Far from it. I knew Cas loved me, and all I wanted was for him to be happy. He deserves happiness.”</p>
<p>"He does. More than anything." He paused, then held out his arms for a hug. He didn't know what else to say.</p>
<p>Amelia gladly went into his arms and hugged him tightly. “You’re a good man, Dean. And I’m thankful for you.”</p>
<p>Hugging her back, Dean pressed his face into her hair. He didn't know what to say to her. "He's a good man. Thank you for training him to pick up his socks- Sammy leaves his all over after a run."</p>
<p>Amelia couldn’t contain a laugh. “Actually, I was the sock offender in our relationship.”</p>
<p>"Really?" Laughing, Dean shook his head a bit. "Well, I guess we both found the perfect man, huh?"</p>
<p>“We really did. And he needs you now.”</p>
<p>"He's never going to have to do without me," He rushed to assure her, glancing at Claire, who was munching on her snacks.</p>
<p>“I know he won’t.” Amelia hugged him again. “And we saw the wedding.”</p>
<p>"Did you?" Hugging her back, Dean flushed a little. He hadn't expected that when he'd put the pictures in the chairs with Gabriel's help.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. It meant the world to me that we were included. I know Cas could never forget us, but...”</p>
<p>"We're not going to forget you, Amelia. Not ever. You and Claire are an amazing part of his life. The kids will be told about you, everyone will be." He rubbed her back a bit, trying to imagine things from her point of view.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why I’m thankful for you, Dean,” she murmured against his shoulder. “And I always will be.”</p>
<p>"I still feel a bit bad that I have him and you don't..." What else was there to say?</p>
<p>“I had him for ten of the best years of my life.”</p>
<p>"I... he's been the best part of mine." He told her after a moment.</p>
<p>“Anyone who looks at you can see that.” Her smile brightened. “And you brought Sam into Gabe’s life.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, they deserve to be happy." Dean grinned only to feel something on his ass. He jumped, looking at Amelia.</p>
<p>She laughed at his panicked expression. “Hey, I can see why Cas loves your ass.”</p>
<p>Dean was definitely blushing now. There was no denying it. Castiel's wife was hot as hell, but... was this cheating?</p>
<p>“Oh, calm down, Dean.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re about to wake up.”</p>
<p>But Claire- Dean looked over to see her waving at him, then he was startled awake.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled closer to Dean when he jumped. “Dean...?”</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Dean frowned as he looked around the room. "Cas?" he wrapped his arms tightly around him.</p>
<p>“You okay?” The older man slurred tiredly.</p>
<p>"I... Amelia grabbed my ass?" Blinking, Dean tried to get his brain to focus.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Sitting up, Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. "I... I had a dream about Claire and Amelia? I made Claire ants on a log, and Amelia..."</p>
<p>“You… you dreamed about Amelia And Claire?”</p>
<p>"Yeah. Claire was... she was so sweet. She said she was sorry for keeping you away from me. Amelia kept thanking me for taking care of you." He shook his head a bit. It felt too real to be a dream, but it had to be... right?</p>
<p>Tears welled in Cas’s eyes. “She did?”</p>
<p>"I... yeah." Dean looked at his husband, tugging him closer. "Don't cry, Cas... your wife also grabbed my ass and said "Hey, I can see why Cas loves your ass.""</p>
<p>The older man let out a tearful laugh. “I do love it...”</p>
<p>Dean cupped his face, leaning over to kiss him. "Almost as much as I love yours, hm?"</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Cas started to lean into the kiss.</p>
<p>“C-Cas...?”</p>
<p>Jerking back, Dean sat up, his eyes widen. What the hell? Shit. He relaxed as he saw Jack.</p>
<p>Cas straightened up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Jack? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The small boy trembled. “I... I had an accident. But I cleaned it up!”</p>
<p>"Shhh, kiddo. Accidents happen." Dean assured him, moving to turn on the light. "Don't be scared of telling us about something, okay? We're not going to get mad or hurt you, baby."</p>
<p>“Well never be mad at you over an accident.” Cas stood up and carefully picked Jack up. His heart clenched when the little boy shivered against him.</p>
<p>Dean moved, hugging them both as Jack hid his face in Castiel's shoulder. "It's all right, kiddo. We love you already. We've never hurt you, ever."</p>
<p>Cas nodded, kissing Jack ’s head. “We love you. You’re our baby.”</p>
<p>Jack's lower lip wobbled as he looked at them. "Y... yours?"</p>
<p>“Yes.” He couldn’t help giving the little guy a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>"Come on, kiddo. Let's double-check they we're all cleaned up, then we'll get a snack and back to bed, okay?" Dean kissed his hair, and Jack felt himself relaxing a little.</p>
<p>"Okay, De."</p>
<p>Cas gave Dean a grateful smile before they went to Jack ’s room. To his surprise, the bed had been stripped and there was a pile of sheets by the door. “Did you wet the bed, sweetness?”</p>
<p>Jack trembled again and nodded.</p>
<p>"Man, that sucks. Wetting the bed happens, though. Cas, you go ahead and get our boy a quick shower, and I will get this stuff in the laundry." Dean kissed Jack's hair, rubbing his back. "When you're done, we'll have a snack. Accidents happen, though. It's no big deal." He knew that he was repeating himself, but he needed to make sure that Jack understood.</p>
<p>“Dean’s right.” Cas took Jack to clean up, and when they came back there were fresh sheets on the bed and Dean was waiting with their snacks.</p>
<p>Jack tilted his head at the snack, his brow furrowing a bit as he tried to figure out what was on the tray.</p>
<p>"I was wondering, love, if we could have Jack sleep with us tonight?" Dean gave him some big, begging eyes.</p>
<p>“I think that would be fine, if Jack doesn’t mind.”</p>
<p>What...? Jack's eyes widened at their words. "But... I... what if I have an accident?!"</p>
<p>"What if I have an accident?" Dean shrugged, motioning towards their bedroom. "It happens, kiddo. We just try and go potty before bed, hm?"</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Cas rumbled, smoothing Jack ’s hair back. “And it’s why we have a washing machine.”</p>
<p>Jack leaned into Castiel's hand as he smoothed his hair. "Can I get my hair cut like yours, Cas?" He asked as the followed Dean into the other room.</p>
<p>“Of course you can, If that would make you happy.” Cas’s voice was soft and soothing.</p>
<p>"We can do that tomorrow if you want, kiddo." The boy's hair was long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail, though it had a few mats in it here and there. Dean set the tray down on the bed, then smiled at Jack. "Come on, kiddo. Hop on up."</p>
<p>Jack looked between them, then crawled up into the bed.</p>
<p>Once he was sure Jack was settled, Cas sat down with him. “Ready for your snack?”</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. What is it?" Jack tilted his head at the ants on a log. It didn't look like anything he'd really eaten before.</p>
<p>“It’s called ants on a log. Try a bite?”</p>
<p>Jack took a bite, chewing carefully. "It's good! Is this peanut butter? Father Luke was allergic so I only had it once."</p>
<p>“It’s peanut butter,” Cas confirmed. “And you can have as much as you’d like.”</p>
<p>Cuddling into Castiel, Jack watched as Dean called the dogs into the room. They'd been standing around anxiously waiting for their boy.</p>
<p>Gracie reached Jack first and, to Cas’s surprise and delight, she jumped onto their bed and draped herself over Jack ’s lap.</p>
<p>Jack giggled and hugged the dog, then Lucky and Chopin. "They like me, Cas! They kept me warm."</p>
<p>They'd been upset earlier when he'd been crying but seemed okay now.</p>
<p>Dean grinned, scratching Remy's ears. "We need a bigger bed."</p>
<p>“They love you, Jack,” Cas insisted gently. “They’ll protect you from anything.”</p>
<p>"You are part of their pack now. I think you're one of their favorite people." Dean sat on the foot of the bed, watching as Remy squeezed himself between Jack and Cas so that he could be loved on too.</p>
<p>“Dean is exactly right. I think Gracie loves you especially because she was hurt too.”</p>
<p>"Can I give them treats? I could share my snack?" Jack offered, only for Dean to shake his head.</p>
<p>"Sorry, kiddo. There are raisins and chocolate on there, and they aren't good for dogs. I don't know if that peanut butter has the stuff in it that's bad for dogs, either." Dean explained.</p>
<p>“But they do have their own treats. We’ll let you give them plenty in the morning,” Cas promised, scratching Lucky’s ear.</p>
<p>"You can even help us feed them." Jack would love that. He was so damn adorable, eating a bite, then petting each dog before taking another.</p>
<p>“And the horses. You’ll love Anna.” Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>Jack was definitely starting to droop, food forgotten in his hand. Smiling, Dean moved to gather up the remnants on the snack and take care of it. "I will be right back. Jack, go potty and we'll go to bed."</p>
<p>Cas helped Jack down from the bed. “Our bathroom is right there.” He pointed to the open door. “If you need me, just call out.”</p>
<p>Jack yawned, nodding as he trudged off to the bathroom, the pack of dogs following.</p>
<p>Luckily Jack was okay and in no time he was back in the bed with them. Cas tucked the boy in and watched as Gracie snuggled into him.</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow as he turned off the lights, making the dogs move so that he could get into bed, much to their displeasure."Brat dogs..." he murmured affectionately.</p>
<p>Lucky licked at Dean’s hand, his tail wagging furiously.</p>
<p>He scratched Lucky's ears, smiling at the dog. "Love you, Cas. Love you, Jack."</p>
<p>“I love you as well, Dean.”</p>
<p>Jack watched Dean sleepily, his little fingers playing with Gracie's fur.</p>
<p>Dean reached out, stroking Jack's hair as he started to sing Hey Jude quietly under his breath.</p>
<p>Cas snuggled closer to both of them, his own eyelids heavy as he listened to his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we bull shit law stuff and have lawyer Sam do something that's probably illegal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later...</p><p>Tara pushed herself to her feet in the lawyer's office, her back aching. Then again, she was nearly full-term pregnant, so that wasn't a surprise. "Mr. James, my husband is in jail for attempting to murder me and the baby. I want a divorce." She fingered the card to the adoption agency in her hand.</p><p>He nodded and guided her down the hall. “I can’t take your case at this moment, but I do have an associate who specializes in helping abuse victims.” He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>James pushed the door open. “Tara, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Tara Willis. I mentioned her case to you last week?”</p><p>Sam's eyes widened and he nodded. Moving quickly, he pulled a chair out for her. “Have a seat, Ms. Willis.”</p><p>The card slipped from her fingers and she swore mentally as she tried to pick it up. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester..."</p><p>“Allow me.” Sam grabbed the card and handed it to her. Then he sat back down at his desk.</p><p>"Thanks. Bending is hard these days. She's all up in my ribs." She sat down, rubbing her belly. "I am trying to get divorced from my abusive husband and I need to contact the adoption agency..."</p><p>“Adoption agency?” He looked at the card she showed him. “Well, they’re good...”</p><p>"I just... I am not in a position where I can give her the love she needs. She reminds me of him, and..."Tara looked down, rubbing her belly. "I don't want to lose her completely, but the adoption agency is saying that I won't be allowed contact..."</p><p>“Then you should try another agency. Believe me, open adoptions can work if both parties are willing.”</p><p>Tara nodded a bit, watching the tall man. "I will, but I am due in a few weeks. It makes it harder." Shrugging a little, she sighed. "So we can do the divorce?"</p><p>“I’ll help you,” he assured her as he grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.</p><p>Tara was greatly relieved by how quickly Mr. Winchester was able to handle the divorce- at least her side of it. She'd definitely need to do a few other things, but a weight was off her shoulders. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Er... do you happen to know another adoption agency?"</p><p>Sam was quiet for a while. “Actually, I know of a couple who are looking to adopt.”</p><p>Tara's face lit up. "I would have to meet them- would they be willing to let me stay in her life? What are they like?"</p><p>“They would agree to an open adoption, yes. They’re a gay couple. One owns the veterinary office downtown and has a large ranch.” He took a big breath. “He’s my husband.”</p><p>"Wait- Gabriel Novak? He was a friend of mine in high school!" Tara grinned, feeling the baby moving at her excitement.</p><p>Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”</p><p>"Really! We did theater together. You're a lucky man, Mr. Winchester." And so was she, if this was really happening.</p><p>“I am incredibly lucky.” He absently rubbed his wedding band. “We’ve been married for two years.”</p><p>"Can you set up coffee with Gabriel? Well, I will have cocoa or something." She explained, grinning a bit.</p><p>“Of course.” Sam grabbed his phone and sent his husband a quick message.</p><p>
  <i>What's up, Samshine? I am on break if you want a quickie over your desk again ;-)</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Not right now, but do you have time to come over for coffee? I have someone for you to meet.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>I can? Office or our coffee shop?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Definitely office. Love you.</b>
</p><p>Sam set his phone down and smiled. “He’ll be here shortly.”</p><p>Tara grinned, shaking her head. "I used to call him shorty... then he had a growth spurt and he was taller than me by an inch!"</p><p>Sam tossed his head back and laughed. “Well, he’s at a very respectable 5’8 now.”</p><p>"Damn. I am two inches shorter than he is." Tara took a slow breath, poking her belly. "Calm down in there. You're beating me up."</p><p>Sam leaned forward curiously. “Did you say you’re having a girl?”</p><p>"I am. I have sonogram pictures if you want to see?" She pulled them from her purse as Sam's phone buzzed.</p><p>“I would love to.” Sam glanced at his phone.</p><p>
  <i>Here and your secretary won't let me in as you're with a client </i>
</p><p>“Hold on, Tara. I need to let Gabe in.” Sam stood up and left his office, returning moments later with his husband.</p><p>"Heya, Shorty!" Tara grinned, trying to heave herself up from the chair.</p><p>Gabriel's eyes widened, and he laughed, moving to hug her. "Hey, Tara! And you're the short one these days- and don't get up for me."</p><p>Sam smiled as the two hugged. “Tara is here to get help divorcing her ex. And she is potentially looking at adoption agencies. But I told her… we may be interested.”</p><p>Gabriel stilled, staring at Tara as he pulled back from the hug.</p><p>"It's a girl," she explained, moving to get the pictures from her purse.</p><p>Sam eagerly waited, and when he saw the sonograms his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"I know it's unusual, but... you two are perfect for her." She explained, rubbing her belly as they looked at the images.</p><p>Sam looked at his husband hopefully. “She did not like the last agency because they refused to help with an open adoption.”</p><p>"I don't want to lose her completely. I just... I just don't think that I can..." Her lower lip wobbled a bit before she straightened her shoulders.</p><p>"Tara, if... you're absolutely certain, we'd love to adopt her. She can know all about her aunt Tara, who can be there for birthdays and whatever else you want." How the hell did they get so lucky? Gabriel felt guilty, a little, that Tara had gone through what she had, but that wasn't the point.</p><p>Sam nodded eagerly, wrapping his arm around Gabe. “And of course if you choose us, you won’t have to worry about your hospital bills, or anything else.”</p><p>"We'll take care of all of it, promise." Leaning into Sam, Gabriel slipped his arms around his waist.</p><p>"That's... I don't have insurance right now, so that's a huge relief. He had insurance, but because of everything, it's been..." She shrugged a bit, watching them. "See, baby girl? You're going to have the best Daddies ever."</p><p>The younger man nodded eagerly. “We’ll take care of both of you.”</p><p>"We should draw up paperwork. I want it done in case... well, I don't want anything bad to happen if I..." Tara couldn't help but be terrified of the what-ifs, these days. Not after her husband had tried to kill her.</p><p>“Of course.” Sam helped her sit back down. “Do you want any water or anything before we get started?”</p><p>"That sounds perfect, thank you."</p><p>"I've got it, Samshine. I'll grab it while you start on that, all right?" Gabriel squeezed her shoulder with a smile.</p><p>“You’re the best, Gabe. Love you.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel grinned, bouncing out of the room. He'd never dreamed that this was going to happen before.</p><p>It took the rest of the afternoon, but finally, they had drawn up paperwork for the open adoption. Gabe and Sam added clauses that included covering all of Tara’s medical expenses, plus a generous living stipend. “Tara, is there anything else you think you’ll need? We want you to be comfortable with all of<br/>
this.”</p><p>Tara shook her head, staring at Sam. "I... er... this is more than I ever imagined, Sam. It's a lot. I'd never have asked for the stipend..."</p><p>“You didn’t have to. We wanted to provide it.”</p><p>"You're both crazy... but I won't say no." She rubbed her belly, smiling softly. "She's really going to have the best Daddies ever. Where do I sign?"</p><p>Sam walked her through the contract, breaking everything down as she signed. He couldn’t believe this was happening!</p><p>"Now you two just need to sign." Sam's secretary, who was also the office notary wiped tears from her eyes.</p><p>Sam met Gabe’s eyes and grasped his hand. “Ready?”</p><p>"I've been ready." Gabriel squeezed his fingers before pressing his lips to Sam's wedding ring. He winked at him, then grabbed the pen, signing his name with a flourish.</p><p>Sam followed his husband, matching each of his signatures. Was it too soon to think about names for their baby?</p><p>"I'm going to head on home- as much as I love you both, I've been out running all day and I'm pretty exhausted." She explained, moving to hug them both as the notary did their portion.</p><p>“Can I get you anything?” Sam asked as he returned her hug. “Need a cab? Dinner?”</p><p>Tara frowned a little, shaking her head. "I... A cab? I only have-" She yelped as Gabriel handed her a wad of cash from his wallet. "Gabriel!"</p><p>Sam slipped more cash into her purse as he opened his phone. “I’ll get a cab here in five minutes.”</p><p>"You're both being crazy, this is ridiculous." Neither man was budging, though, and Tara huffed. "Fine. Thank you."</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Sam jotted down his cell number for her after he confirmed her cab. “If you need anything, anything at all, you call me.”</p><p>Gabriel rubbed her back, handing her another card. "This is me. You said your phone wasn't working? I want to add you to our cell phone plan, we'll get you a new phone and have it delivered with our numbers in it. Does that work?"</p><p>"...I hope she poops on you, but fine." She grumbled.</p><p>“I have your address. I’ll get the phone to you tonight,” Sam said certainly. Then he gave her a hopeful look. “Can I see the sonogram again? Please?”</p><p>Tara bit her lower lip, then handed it to him. "You have a copy machine, Sam. Make me a copy and take that one."</p><p>He took the picture reverently. “Are you sure?”</p><p>"I'm sure, Sam. I get to hold her for a few more weeks until you get to meet her. Go ahead. Make me a copy and we're okay." Tara reached out, pulling Gabriel's hand over where his daughter was kicking.</p><p>"Holy... Samshine..." Gabriel bit his lip, tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>Sam held a large hand to tara’s belly. When he felt the baby move restlessly, he gasped.</p><p>"She's running out of space in there, and she is impatient." She grinned looking down at their hands. "We should take a few pictures, so she has them when she's older."</p><p>“I can do that.” Sam pulled his phone out again and began taking pictures.</p><p>Gabriel nudged him. "We'll have Charlie bring her camera over. She can take a few we can frame and put on our wall."</p><p>“I’d love that.” He looked back at Tara. “Come to the ranch tomorrow. I’ll make you dinner.”</p><p>"I can do that. It's been a while since I saw Cas." Since she was sure that they weren't going to let her say no.</p><p>“He’d love to see you.” He hugged her again before making a copy of the sonogram.</p><p>Gabriel was still staring after her a few minutes later at Tara climbed into the taxi. "Samshine?"</p><p>“Yes, Angel?” Sam dropped a kiss on Gabe’s head.</p><p>"...I think we need to have a baby shower for Candace." He smirked a bit, wondering if Sammy would let him get away with the name.</p><p>Sam pulled a face. “Candace?”</p><p>"You know, Candy?" Gabriel gave him an impish grin, too amused at his husband's grimace.</p><p>“We are not naming our daughter Candy, or anything stripper-ish!”</p><p>"Sam, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a stripper, or dancing as such for a living. It's a job, and you should not be derisive of such people when it's a service that is demanded." Gabriel gave his husband a look. "And I didn't even think about it other than I thought that she'd be sweet."</p><p>Sam sighed and kissed Gabe’s head. “I’m sorry. Besides, I... I have a middle name picked out already.”</p><p>"That quick, Samshine?" Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms, kissing his jaw. "What are you thinking for a middle name? We can talk about it on the ride home."</p><p>Nodding, Sam grabbed his paperwork and stuck it in his briefcase. Then he let his assistant know he was leaving for the day before he and Gabe got into his SUV.</p><p>Once they were buckled in and heading home, Sam glanced at Gabe. “Claire.”</p><p>Gabriel froze, looking at Sam. "I was trying to figure out how to talk you into Claire." Fuck. He swallowed hard, tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>“Sweetheart...” Sam reached out and pulled Gabe as close as he could get him. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>"Just drive, you nut. You can cuddle me when we're home..." He sniffled, wiping at his face. "We will have to figure out a good first name that goes with Claire."</p><p>“Exactly.” Sam kept his arm around Gabe until they finally got home. Then his mind kicked into overdrive. They were going to have a baby in less than a month. There was so much they had to do!</p><p>Gabriel moved to kiss his husband. "We need to have a baby shower, get a nursery set up, pick a name-"</p><p>“Exactly! There’s so much we have to do.” They walked into the house and greeted Lucky and Chopin.</p><p>“I’m going to call and get Tara's phone to her right now. I can’t stand the thought of her not having a phone.”</p><p>"Exactly. I don't like it either." Gabriel pet the dogs only to raise a brow as he saw his nephew at the table. "What are you up to, Jack?"</p><p>Jack had been nursing a cup of milk and he offered his uncle a little smile. “Snack."</p><p>Gabriel moved to hug him, kissing his hair. "Where are your dads?" They weren't usually far from their son.</p><p>The boy made a face. “They were kissin’ then they said they had to do laundry.”</p><p>Snorting softly, the vet messed up his hair. "Well, you wanna hear something exciting? You can hear the news first." He told him with a laugh.</p><p>Jack’s eyes lit up. “What is it?”</p><p>"Uncle Sammich and I are going to adopt a baby when she's born!" Gabriel told him, grinning at the boy.</p><p>Jack’s brow furrowed. “Adopt? Like my daddies adopted me?”</p><p>"Exactly! She's a tiny baby though, hasn't even been born yet." Gabriel looked at Sam, "Wanna show him the picture?"</p><p>Beaming, Sam pulled out the sonogram and showed their nephew.</p><p>Jack squinted his eyes. “What is that?”</p><p>"That's the head of our baby girl right there- the woman who is having her still has her in her belly for a few more weeks." Grinning, Gabriel hugged the little boy.</p><p>“Oh.” Jack was still confused but he snuggled into his uncle’s hug.</p><p>Cuddling Jack, Gabriel stroked his fingers through the little boy's hair. "She'll be born in a little while and then you can meet her."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sam tucked the sonogram away and went to the study to call their cell phone carrier.</p><p>"How were the dogs today, hm?" He tickled his Jack, stealing a bite of his snack.</p><p>“Good! I wanted to ride Anna for a while and Gracie went with me.”</p><p>"That's good. Did Zep behave or was he jealous again?" The spunky horse definitely didn't like it when other horses got more attention.</p><p>“I think he was jealous, but Daddy gave him a carrot.”</p><p>"He's a spoiled boy. Almost as spoiled as you are." Picking up the boy, Gabriel spun him in a circle over his shoulders.</p><p>Jack shrieked and laughed as they spun. “Daddy, help!”</p><p>Dean came out with a basket of folded laundry, his hair looking rather mussed. "Oh no! What's Uncle Gabe doing to you?!"</p><p>Cas was right behind Dean, looking equally mussed and flustered. “Jack?”</p><p>The boy was giggling wildly, trying to escape his uncle’s grasp. “Daddy!”</p><p>Gabriel smirked, holding Jack out to Castiel. "Here, Cassie. I caught a bratling!" He blew a raspberry on the back of the boy's neck.</p><p>Cas took his giggling son and hugged him tightly. “I saved you, Jack.”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>"Not a word, Jacky, until Uncle Samsquatch comes back, all right, kiddo?" Winking at the boy, Gabriel began looking around the kitchen to check out dinner options.</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. “Uncle Gabe had some of my snack,” he whispered conspiringly.</p><p>“Did he?” Cas whispered back.</p><p>"Yep. I definitely did." Jack was definitely Gabriel's little conspirator- he fucking loved it, honestly. He couldn't wait to see their little girl growing up making mischief with them.</p><p>Finally, Jack hopped down and went back to the table to finish his milk.</p><p>Gabriel began putting together spaghetti with spaghetti squash for dinner. He was sure that they'd love it- hell, Dean even liked it with the squash, which was saying something.</p><p>Sam finally emerged from the study, and he came up behind Gabe and kissed his neck. “Phone’s taken care of.”</p><p>"Did one of you break your phone?" Raising a brow, Dean handed his son his clothing to put away.</p><p>“Ah, no.” Sam glanced at his brother, then back to his husband. “Ready?”</p><p>"I am when you are." He grinned, slipping his arms around Sam's waist.</p><p>Now Cas was confused. “Ready for what?”</p><p>Gabriel grinned at Jack. "Go ahead, buddy. You can tell them."</p><p>"...Conspiring with the uncles again?" Tickling his son, Dean grinned at his family. "What do you need to tell us?"</p><p>Jack laughed and tried to escape his dad. “Uncle Gabe and Sammy are gonna adopt a baby!”</p><p>Dean froze, staring at them. "Seriously?" He grinned, moving to pull his brother into a tight hug. "This kick ass!"</p><p>Sam laughed and returned his brother’s hug. “It’s a girl,” he murmured, awed.</p><p>"Do you remember Tara Willis, Cas? Called me shorty?" Gabriel laughed, hugging his brother as well. "She's pregnant and..."</p><p>"Really? that's awesome- so you're going to adopt a newborn?" Dean rubbed his little brother's back. "When is she due, if she's pregnant?"</p><p>“She says she’s due in a couple of weeks.” Sam eagerly pulled out the sonogram to show Dean.</p><p>"Shit. We've got a lot of stuff we've got to do. Nursery, clothing, diapers, thermometers, wipes-" Dean cut himself off, looking at the picture. "She's gonna be adorable, Sammy."</p><p>“I love her already, De.” Sam tucked the sonogram away again. “That’s what the call was. She doesn’t have a phone, so we’re adding her to our plan. I wanted to make sure she’d have the phone today.”</p><p>"Well, that definitely makes sense. Especially if she's early." Bustling around the kitchen, Dean grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, starting to list out everything that they'd need.</p><p>Sam stood beside him, excited. “I can’t wait to see her.”</p><p>"I bet, Sammy. I can't wait either. We'll have a baby shower next week. I'll send out invites on Facebook." Dean mused, and Gabriel laughed a little.</p><p>Cas, still processing everything, absently smoothed Jack ’s hair back.</p><p>"It's awesome, isn't it, Cassie?" Gabriel held out the sonogram for his brother to look at.</p><p>“It’s...it’s wonderful. I remember when Claire...”</p><p>"Oh." Shit. Gabriel moved, hugging his brother. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I didn't..."</p><p>“It’s okay.” He pressed his face into Gabe’s shoulder.</p><p>Rubbing Castiel's shoulders, Dean took a slow breath. This was going to be insane. Hopefully having their little girl around wouldn't hurt Cas, because they already loved her.</p><p>Sniffling, Cas dropped a kiss on Jack ’s head. “I need to go check on Anna. I’ll be back in a while.”</p><p>"Okay- you sure, Cassie?" Gabriel rubbed Castiel's back, hating that Castiel was crying.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Cas pulled away and left the house.</p><p>Dean frowned, "Jack, stay with your uncles, okay? I am going to help Daddy."</p><p>Jack nodded sadly. “Okay, Dad.”</p><p>Dean kissed his hair, then headed out after his husband. "Cas?"</p><p>Not to his surprise, he found Cas brushing Anna’s coat methodically. “Yes, Dean?”</p><p>Dean moved, hugging him from behind. "So... a baby girl..."</p><p>Cas closed his eyes and leaned back into Dean. “I’ll be okay,” he murmured. “I just... I was caught off guard.”</p><p>"I know, Baby." Pressing a kiss to Castiel's neck, Dean hugged him closer.</p><p>His hands trembled as he wiped at his eyes. “Down in the basement...I have all of Claire’s baby things...”</p><p>"Oh, love..." Dean hugged him tighter, turning Castiel so that he could kiss his tears away.</p><p>Cas felt more tears roll down his cheeks. “Do you think Sam would use them?”</p><p>"I think they definitely would, baby." Pressing his lips to Castiel's wet lashes, Dean rocked him a bit.</p><p>“I’m happy for them. I am.” He tucked his head under Dean’s chin.</p><p>"Cas... have you ever wanted another baby?" Cuddling his husband, Dean brushed his lips over his temple.</p><p>The older man let out a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he finally replied. “I want to help as many children as I can.”</p><p>"Well... I was thinking that maybe we could find some siblings, so they could stay together?" Hell, this was probably a terrible time to discuss this...</p><p>Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest. “Do you think Jack is ready, too?”</p><p>"We can ask him, but he seems really excited about the baby." Stroking his fingers along Castiel's spine, Dean hummed softly.</p><p>“Okay...” Cas sniffled again and wiped at his tears. “I hope I didn’t upset them.”</p><p>"Sh... don't. They understand, baby." Dean stroked his hair gently.</p><p>“I’m really happy for them. A baby girl... she’ll be so spoiled.”</p><p>'She really is." That went without question, especially in a house full of men.</p><p>Finally, Cas was more composed and he gave Dean a soft kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>"I love you, Cas. Always." He laughed as Anna nudged them, impatient for their attention.</p><p>Cas laughed as well. “Jealous.”</p><p>"Always. You know how she is." Dean reached out to give her a scratch.</p><p>Anna nickered and pushed into Dean’s hand, sniffing eagerly.</p><p>Dean gave her a treat, grinning as she took it.</p><p>“My good girl...” Cas gave her another brush before he took Dean’s hand. “I want to make Jack comfortable with the idea before we adopt more children.”</p><p>"I know, baby. We're going to worry about him first." He told him, squeezing his hand.</p><p>The older man let out a deep breath. “I’m ready to go back in.”</p><p>"Let's go. I'm following you, Lover." Dean kissed his jaw before stepping towards the house.</p><p>Nodding, Cas walked back to the house with Dean. Their brothers and Jack were still in the kitchen and Cas went to Gabe for a hug. “I’m sorry...”<br/>
Gabriel hugged his little brother, rubbing his back. "Don't be, Cassie. We know, and it's..."</p><p>“I’m so happy for you both...I really am.”</p><p>"We love you. I loved Claire so much, Cassie. I... It's not the same, but I'm thinking of her too." Gabriel's chest tightened as he thought of his beautiful niece.</p><p>“I know you are.” Cas hugged his brother tightly.</p><p>Hugging his brother for a long moment, Gabriel grinned. "Your son wants pizza for dinner."</p><p>Finally, Cas laughed. “Jack always wants pizza for dinner. Does that mean the spaghetti has been canceled?”</p><p>"Nope. He just asked that I add pepperoni to the sauce." Moving to check dinner, Gabriel messed up Jack's hair</p><p>Jack swatted at his uncle’s hand. “Cause I’m your favorite!”</p><p>"You have to help me teach my baby girl all the best pranks- I know you can." The blond moved to stir his sauce, making a hum of satisfaction</p><p>“Yep!” Jack hopped off of his chair. “Where’s Gracie?”</p><p>Gabriel whistled and the pack of dogs raced into the room, bumping into each other. They were covered in mud.</p><p>Cas’s eyes widened. “Oh, no!”</p><p>Gracie tackled Jack, eagerly licking his face as she rubbed her muddy body against him.</p><p>The other dogs, of course, joined in. "Son of a bitch." Dean stared at the mess and his formerly clean child.</p><p>Jack, of course, saw no problem in any of it. He was too busy trying to pet all four dogs as they loved on him.</p><p>"All right, bath time for all of you. Come on, into the big tub, Jack. You can help us get them cleaned up," his Dad told him, ushering them towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Okay, dad!” Jack began running toward the bathroom, and all four dogs eagerly chased their tiny human.</p><p>Gabriel shook his head, starting to clean the floor up. "So... first name ideas?" He asked his husband.</p><p>“A couple. Isabelle, Francine, Judith, Alexis...” he glanced at his husband. “Mary.”</p><p>"I get the reasoning behind Mary, but the magazine... I don't want our girl teased." Gabriel bit his lip, tossing the dirty towel in the laundry.</p><p>Sam chuckled and pulled Gabe into his arms. “I’d like to include Mary in there somewhere. She can have two middle names.”</p><p>Cuddling into Sam, Gabriel smiled. "Sounds perfect to me. Isabelle Claire Mary?"</p><p>“I love it.” He hugged his husband tightly. “Thank you...”</p><p>"Shh. You don't have to thank me, Samshine." Gabriel pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>Sam eagerly returned the kiss, running his long fingers through Gabe’s hair.</p><p>Gabriel moaned against his lips, melting against him. Sam knew just how to touch him and make him crazy...</p><p>“I love you, Gabe. So much.”</p><p>"I love you too, Samshine." Licking his lips, Gabriel moved to check how the squash was coming</p><p>“Do you think Cas is really okay?”</p><p>"I hope so. I think he's going to be, once he sees her, even if it's picking at old scars." Gabriel pulled the squash to start making the spaghetti with a fork.</p><p>Sam dropped a kiss on Gabe’s head. “I love her already.”</p><p>"Me too. She is precious." Gabriel looked up, stealing a kiss from Sam before he went back to dinner.</p><p>By the time dinner was ready, Jack finally emerged from his room clean and happy. “I’m so hungry!”</p><p>The dogs followed him, looking much cleaner as well, and Gabriel shook his head when he saw the cat was following as well. "Where are your Dads? They get muddy?"</p><p>Jack made a face. “They’re kissin’ again.”</p><p>"Damn. Get up to the table, it's time to eat." Grabbing Jack's favorite plate, Gabriel started to serve up<br/>
his nephew.</p><p>Jack sat down at the table, his belly rumbling.</p><p>"Here you go, kiddo. I have cake and chocolate milk for dessert." Gabriel kissed his hair, setting the plate in front of him.</p><p>“Yay!” Jack eagerly began eating his spaghetti.</p><p>Dean headed out, looking amused and definitely mussed. "Oh, starting without us? Not fair..."</p><p>Cas was right behind him, loose-limbed and smiling. He kissed his son before taking his own seat.</p><p>Amused, Gabriel shook his head. He was willing to bet from Dean's swollen lips that he had just sucked his brother off.</p><p>Cas grabbed his plate and dug in. “This is delicious, Gabe.”</p><p>"Of course it is." Gabriel winked at him, serving everyone else as Dean moved to get them drinks.</p><p>Sam helped Dean get the drinks. “You good, De?”</p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nudging his brother Dean smiled at him.</p><p>Lowering his voice, Sam whispered, “You two are gross.”</p><p>"You're just jealous." He rolled his eyes, amused at Sam's tone.</p><p>“Am not, jerk!”</p><p>"Uh-huh. Better get it in quick before your daughter gets here," smirking, Dean headed over to the table.</p><p>Cas gave Dean a kiss when his husband sat beside him. “Jack is more concerned about the chocolate cake for dessert.”</p><p>"That's because our boy has taste... though pie is better." He smirked, kissing Castiel back. "Which is better, Jack?"</p><p>Jack shook his head. “Both!”</p><p>"That works. You shouldn't have to choose." Though cake was better in Gabriel's opinion. Frosting, after all</p><p>Jack finished his dinner and all of his milk, then looked at his uncle Gabe. “Can I have my cake, please?”</p><p>"Of course, kiddo." Gabriel kissed his hair, moving to get Jack his slice of cake. "Here you go. You want your chocolate milk?"</p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p>"Coming right up." Gabriel headed for the fridge, getting the milk and syrup out.</p><p>Cas gave his big brother a fond smile. Gabriel was going to make a wonderful father.</p><p>Setting the glass in front of his nephew, Gabriel moved to kiss Sam's hair. "Cake, Gorgeous?"</p><p>“Of course.” Sam leaned back and kissed his husband.</p><p>Smiling, Gabriel kissed him for a moment before he moved to cut cake for everyone. He couldn't see anyone else turning them down.</p><p>As he ate his cake, Jack was obviously thinking very hard. “Dad?”</p><p>"What's up, kiddo?" Dean thanked Gabriel as he was handed his own cake. He focused on his son, though, eyeing the little crease between his brows.</p><p>“Is this baby gonna be my sister?”</p><p>"No, kiddo, she's going to be your cousin." Leaning over, Dean slipped his arms around his son. They'd told him about Claire from day one, and he'd had a few questions.</p><p>Jack gladly leaned into his dad, still looking thoughtful. “Can… can I help take care of her?”</p><p>"You can. We're all going to help take care of her, sweetie." He explained, kissing his hair. Was he wanting a sibling?</p><p>Pleased, Jack returned his attention to his cake.</p><p>Gabriel grinned at Jack, mischief in his eyes. "Maybe you can get your parents to adopt some more kids."</p><p>He glanced up at his Dads. “More kids?”</p><p>"Do you want more siblings?" Dean asked, stroking Jack's hair back from his face.</p><p>Cas leaned in, watching their son intently.</p><p>Jack played with his fork absently. “I’d be a good brother...”</p><p>"You'd be an amazing brother, kiddo. That doesn't answer the question, though." Pulling his son into his lap, Dean rubbed his back. He pulled the cake over so that Jack could eat while they cuddled.</p><p>Jack leaned back into his dad, comforted by the contact. “Would you still love me?”</p><p>"Baby, you're our son. We are <i>always</i> going to love you. Nothing is ever going to change about that. Ever." Dean hugged him closer, kissing his hair.</p><p>Cas leaned over and hugged both of them. “Dad is exactly right. You’re our baby.”</p><p>Dean watched his son cuddle into them, "Do you want siblings?"</p><p>Jack absently played with Cas’s fingers. “Yeah.”</p><p>"How about Daddy and I talk about it later." Dean kissed his hair. "I think that you're going to have lots of siblings, though."</p><p>Jack’s grip tightened on Cas’s fingers and Cas squeezed back, hoping to reassure him.</p><p>“You’ll be the best big brother,” Cas murmured to their son.</p><p>"We love you, Jack. You're always going to be special to us." He snuggled his husband and son closer, kissing them both.</p><p>“Very much so.” Cas felt Jack relax and he smiled softly.</p><p>Dean tickled him, grinning as he giggled. "You need to eat cake. I planned on challenging you to video games."</p><p>“Okay!” Jack finished the last of his cake and launched himself back into his dad’s arms.</p><p>Dean tickled his son, lifting his over his shoulder as he headed into the living room.</p><p>Cas looked at their brothers as he ate a bite of his cake. “He’s so worried.”</p><p>"That's normal," Gabriel assured him, taking a bite of his cake as well.</p><p>“I do want more children, but not at Jack ’s expense.”</p><p>"Jack's amazing. Don't worry about it. I have a feeling he's going to love his siblings to pieces." He grinned, nudging Sam. "He can practice on Issie."</p><p>Cas looked surprised. “Have you two already chosen a name?”</p><p>Gabriel reached for Sam's hand. "We did. Isabelle Claire Mary Winchester."</p><p>It took a moment for Cas to process it, but when he did his eyes filled with tears. “Gabe...”</p><p>Sam let go of Gabe’s hand and gently pushed him.</p><p>"I... I loved her too, Cassie... I still do." He hugged him close, pressing his face into his shoulder.</p><p>Cas wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could.</p><p>Rubbing Castiel's back, Gabriel rocked him gently. He didn't know what else to say.</p><p>The younger man was at a loss. “I love you, Gabe.”</p><p>"Love you too, Cassie." Swallowing hard, Gabriel looked at his husband, even though he refused to let go of his brother.</p><p>Sam gave Gabe a reassuring smile and began clearing the dirty plates from the table.</p><p>"Come on, Cassie. Let's go watch Dean get his butt whooped by your son. We can cuddle on the couch." Gabriel kissed his hair.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Cas let Gabe usher him to the living room, and he sat down with his big brother on the couch.</p><p>Dean moved, tickling his son as his ass got whooped again. "Not fair, brat!"</p><p>Cas snuggled into Gabe and looked at his boys. “Did he beat you again?”</p><p>"Of course he did." Dean shook his head when Jack only did a victory dance.</p><p>“Good job, Jackie! Beat him again,” he encouraged.</p><p>"That won't be hard for him," Dean laughed, starting again.</p><p>“Cause I’m awesome!” Jack shouted, making Gracie run over to check on him.</p><p>"Of course you are!" Gabriel cheered him with a laugh.</p><p>Jack scratched Gracie's ears, beaming, and Cas's heart was once more full of love for the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week, a number of Gabe and Sam’s friends were invited to their baby shower. Since Tara is was due so soon, Dean and Charlie put the shower together at record speed.</p>
<p>"Is Tara coming?" Gabriel asked, nervously working on the snacks in the kitchen. Did he make enough? A lot more people had been showing up than he'd thought.</p>
<p>Sam came up behind him, kissing his neck. “She just texted me. She’s tired and would rather stay at home, if we don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Leaning into Sam, Gabriel sighed. "I can see why she wouldn't want to be here. This whole thing can't be easy for her."</p>
<p>Sam held him close and nuzzled into him. “I’m going to order her dinner.”</p>
<p>"Great minds, Samshine." Sam was incredibly thoughtful and it was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.</p>
<p>Patting Gabe’s hips, Sam let him go so he could order Tara’s dinner before their guests started arriving.</p>
<p>Gabriel hurried around, working on getting the food set out. "Beer at a baby shower- That's a thing, right?" He asked Castiel in passing.</p>
<p>Cas laughed as he set several gifts on the gift table. “There’s a first time for everything.”</p>
<p>"That's true." Gabriel laughed, setting out an assortment of drinks for them. "Samshine said that Bobby might drive out again- since he hasn't been out in a few months."</p>
<p>“I know Dean would love to see him.” Cas helped his brother finish setting out the snacks and drinks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he was here a bunch when you were..." In a coma. Gabriel hadn't ever expected to meet him like that, but the gruff man had pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>Cas looked at his brother solemnly. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>"Don't be, Cas. I have you back." Waving a hand, Gabriel shrugged off the apology.</p>
<p>Cas started to protest, but Jack came bounding downstairs with Gracie. “Daddy, help!” He threw himself into Cas’s arms.</p>
<p>He caught his son easily. “Jack?”</p>
<p>“Dad’s gonna get me!”</p>
<p>"Come on, we're doing a tie! You picked out what Daddy and I are wearing and if we're wearing one, so are you!" Dean followed him into the other room.</p>
<p>Laughing, Cas held their squirming son still. “Come get him, Dean!”</p>
<p>“Traitor!”</p>
<p>"You're a brat," Dean said fondly, quickly doing the tie around Jack's neck.</p>
<p>Once the tie was secure, Cas let their son go. “Are you getting hungry, Jackie?”</p>
<p>Jack nodded, bouncing. "I want the sandwiches I helped Uncle Gabriel make!"</p>
<p>“You can have half of one until the party starts.” Cas grabbed half of one of the sandwiches and gave it to his son.</p>
<p>Grinning, Jack eagerly began to eat his sandwich. "I helped Uncle Gabriel cause he's freaking out over Issy."</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re the best nephew.” Cas kissed his head.</p>
<p>"Daddy... when are we gonna get a baby? You and Dad said you'd talk, and last time, it only took a day for me to get my fish." Jack tilted his head, watching him.</p>
<p>Cas ran his fingers through Jack ’s messy hair. “We’ll talk about it after the party. I think someone is here already.”</p>
<p>Jack pouted a bit, sighing. "Okay, Daddy..." He finished his sandwich before wandering off to help uncle Sam.</p>
<p>Placing a hand on the small of Castiel's back, Dean glanced at his husband. "He's set on that."</p>
<p>“I know, but I don’t want to get his hopes up until we find a child to adopt.”</p>
<p>"I'm sure we'll work it out, Cas." Hugging him now, Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck.</p>
<p>“I have faith we will.” He embraced Dean for a moment. “But today is for Sam and Gabe.”</p>
<p>"I know." Dean grinned, picking up Castiel in a hug. "We're going to be uncles!"</p>
<p>“Yes, we are!” Cas held tight to his husband, beaming.</p>
<p>Thrilled at the thought, Dean kissed Castiel back. "Let's go and check to see if we can help with anything."</p>
<p>“Let’s.” Cas let Dean go and they went to find Gabe.</p>
<p>Guests began to arrive, and Gabriel took a deep breath as he looked at his husband. "We're going to have a baby. Holy shit."</p>
<p>Sam grabbed Gabe and squeezed him. “We are. A baby girl.”</p>
<p>Leaning up, Gabriel stole a kiss from him. "I can't wait to see her. She's going to be so tiny..."</p>
<p>“And we’re already in love with her.”’ Sam touched his nose to Gabe’s.</p>
<p>"Exactly." Rubbing his nose against Sam's, Gabriel grinned. "We need to greet our guests."</p>
<p>"You're giving me diabetes," Charlie grumbled, though she was definitely laughing.</p>
<p>“Whatever, Charlie,” Sam shot back with a laugh.</p>
<p>"You are adorable and you know it." She stuck her tongue out at him, moving to steal a hug.</p>
<p>He returned her hug and kissed her temple, then moved to greet the other guests who had begun trickling in.</p>
<p>"Grumpy!" Jack lit up as he saw Bobby, racing over to fling his arms around his grandpa.</p>
<p>Bobby gladly caught the boy and scooped him up. “Hey, brat!”</p>
<p>"I missed you, Grumpy- you live too far away!" Cuddling into him, Jack pressed his face into his neck</p>
<p>“I know. I missed you too, boy.” He squeezed Jack once more before setting him down.</p>
<p>"You can't pounce Grumpy like that," Dean shook his head in amusement. "What happens when you get bigger?"</p>
<p>“I’ll still catch him,” Bobby grumped, hugging Dean.</p>
<p>Dean hugged him back, grinned. "And that's why he loves you. Best grandpa around, and now you are getting another one."</p>
<p>“I know I am.” Bobby hugged Cas, then Sam. “Congratulations, brat.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bobby.”<br/>Gabriel grinned, sneaking in for a hug a minute later. "Sam has the ultrasound picture for you."</p>
<p>“I do.” Sam handed Bobby one of the sonograms. “See, there’s her head, you can see her fingers...”</p>
<p>Bobby cleared his throat and nodded. “Gorgeous.”</p>
<p>"She's going to be here soon." Gabriel laughed, his eyes teary a bit as he watched Bobby's reaction.</p>
<p>“Well...” Bobby banded the sonogram back and motioned to his gift propped against the gift table.</p>
<p>"You want us to open it now?" Gabriel raised a brow, motioning for Sam to do it</p>
<p>“Nah, it can wait.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed and released the gift. “Spoilsport.”</p>
<p>“My ass!”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked amused. "And how is Ms. Harvelle? Still wanting your grumpy ass, as she told us before?"</p>
<p>"You could just ask me yourself." She snorted, pulling him into a hug. "I won't punch you because you're about to have a baby girl."</p>
<p>“You should do it anyway,” Cas said blithely.</p>
<p>"You know... you're not wrong." Laughing, she punched him lightly.</p>
<p>"Bobby! Your woman's beating me and she hasn't even asked my safeword!" Laughing, Gabriel leaned into Sam.</p>
<p>Sam patted Gabe’s back. “Goofball.”</p>
<p>"I'm yours. You bought it," Gabriel winked, showing off his wedding ring.</p>
<p>“I did. And I can’t return you.”</p>
<p>"You better not want to or I'm not doing my job right." Shrugging, Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss.</p>
<p>"They're so mushy," Charlie smirked. "All I need for my schmoop fix."</p>
<p>“Then I guess you don’t need to see new sonograms of Izzy,” Sam teased her.</p>
<p>"...Sam, please..." Charlie pouted, "I just love you two! You're my OTP."</p>
<p>The young man just laughed and shook his head, drawing Charlie in for a hug.</p>
<p>"I like Issy better than Izzy," Gabriel told his husband as they hugged. Charlie looked tiny in his arms.</p>
<p>“This is going to be a constant point of contention,” Sam teased his husband.</p>
<p>"But Izzy doesn't make sense. There's no Z in her name," Gabriel told him, grinning anyway.</p>
<p>“And you’re a butt.” Sam still kissed his head again.</p>
<p>Gabriel shot him a smirk, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Be a good boy or you will get a spanking." Not that he cared if Sam called their daughter Izzy or Issy. He just wanted the excuse.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>The rest of the guests joined them within the hour. Soon the table was full of gifts and Sam was overwhelmingly content surrounded by their family and friends talking about his baby.</p>
<p>Gabriel was a bit shocked that their friends had done all of this- he wasn't sure why, considering that they'd be doing what they could for them in the same scenario. He looked at Sam, moving to hug him.</p>
<p>"You idjits make me eat baby food and I'm going to throw it at your heads," Bobby grumbled, cuddling Jack.</p>
<p>“Spoilsport!”</p>
<p>Sam drew Gabe close and snuggled him. “Love you.”</p>
<p>"Love you, Samshine. So damn much. Where are our brothers?" Gabriel snuggled him to him.</p>
<p>"Getting the baby food ready for the games," Dean said with a laugh, coming out. "Charlie came up with this one. You have to test the food and guess what it is."</p>
<p>Sam clapped his hands eagerly. “And what’s the prize I’m for the winner?”</p>
<p>"We've got a bottle of whiskey that we're giving away, dork." Dean nudged him with a laugh, handing out plates with the food on it with Castiel.</p>
<p>Everyone took a plate and Sam fixed himself and Gabriel a drink.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as Charlie took a bite and made a face. "There's no way that's mac n' cheese…"</p>
<p>The guests argued and competed, with Ellen emerging as the winner of the whiskey. Then it was time to open gifts. Gabe and Sam were situated on the couch and handed gifts by their brothers.</p>
<p>"Mine'll go last, all right, Jack?" Bobby sent him a wink, watching as the boys started to open up different gifts- tons of outfits, adorable little frilly socks, and hats... Charlie got them a stroller that seemed to have a carrier and car seat on it as well.</p>
<p>While everyone oohed and ahhed over the gifts, Cas quietly slipped out of the room and returned with a small, beautifully wrapped gift.</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced at his brother as he saw the present, raising a brow. He wondered what he'd gotten for them, but was quickly distracted by another present being pushed at him.</p>
<p>Charlie’s other gift made Sam want to cry. She had gotten Isabelle an assortment of books, a Star Wars onesie, and a tiny music box that played Elton John’s tiny dancer. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love it, Charlie. Isabelle will too.”</p>
<p>"That's beautiful, Charlie..." Gabriel hugged her for a moment, then let Jack hand him the next gift.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the last gift, Sam was sure that they had everything their baby could possibly need. Diapers, onesies, bibs, formula...his head was spinning.</p>
<p>Bobby cleared his throat, glancing at Castiel before he handed his gift to Jack to give his uncles. "So... with my boys here, I don't like living so far away, especially not with you having kids..."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. “We miss you like crazy.”</p>
<p>"Well... I talked to a friend who is gonna buy me out. I was wondering if I could rent one of your cabins?" Bobby asked, watching them freeze opening his box.</p>
<p>Dean stared at him, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on Sam and suddenly he lunged over, grabbing Bobby in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Hugging him too, Dean laughed. "Of course you can, but if you think you're paying rent, you've got another thing coming, Grandpa."</p>
<p>Bobby laughed, patting his boys both on the back. "We'll see."</p>
<p>Cas waited for them to release Bobby. “I have one more gift for you two, but part of it...was too big to wrap. Can you follow me, please?”</p>
<p>Gabriel tilted his head at his brother. "You got us a minivan, didn't you?"</p>
<p>“Not quite.” He led Gabe and Sam to the nursery they had chosen for their baby girl, and he pushed the door open.</p>
<p>Gabriel's breath caught as he saw the crib inside. Memories of little Claire, so sweet and small, nestled in it, then older and climbing out- she'd been so daring, so full of life. He didn't even realize that he was crying as he moved into the room. Even Amelia's rocking chair...</p>
<p>Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe. “Sweetheart...?”</p>
<p>"This... it's Claire's." Clearing his throat, Gabriel moved to hug his brother. He wasn't ignoring Sam but this... "Cassie..."</p>
<p>Cas stepped forward. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel...”</p>
<p>Gabriel hugged him close, shaking his head. "It's perfect. Isabelle Claire Mary Novak Winchester will live it..."</p>
<p>Relieved, Cas snuggled into his brother and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Love you, so damn much, Cas..." Gabriel rubbed his back, glancing at his husband. He saw Dean standing behind Castiel as well.</p>
<p>Sam walked around the nursery, his eyes filled with awe. “It’s perfect...”</p>
<p>"We worked so hard on Claire's nursery. Amelia had us paint it three times because it wasn't perfect." Gabriel smiled fondly. She'd been a damn good woman. "Seriously, Castiel... this is amazing."</p>
<p>Dean placed a supporting hand on Castiel's back, letting him know that he was there.</p>
<p>Cas sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I know she’s not Claire. But the thought of letting her things go…”</p>
<p>"I know, Kiddo." Gabriel watched as Dean pulled his husband into a tight hug, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>Sam traced his fingertips over the crib. He could almost see his daughter sleeping here, loved by everyone in this room.</p>
<p>Gabriel moved, hugging Sam from behind and kissing his shoulder. "All right, love?"</p>
<p>“I’m just imagining Isabelle here...” he whispered.</p>
<p>"Our little girl will love it." Gabriel smiled at the thought, picturing her. "Wonder what she's going to look like..."</p>
<p>“She’ll be perfect.” He wiped at his eyes. “This is so kind of Cas...”</p>
<p>"It is." Glancing at his brother, Gabriel gave a small smile. "I loved Claire so damn much... it killed me a bit."</p>
<p>Cas had his face buried in Dean’s chest as he trembled.</p>
<p>Sam held Gabe closer. “I’m so sorry, baby...”</p>
<p>Dean rocked Castiel gently. "Remember the dreams, baby." They'd seen Claire and Amelia a few times- apparently, Amelia had a thing for him in tight jeans.</p>
<p>“I know...” and he hated himself, but he wasn’t sure he could go back out to face everyone. “Gabe, I’m sorry. I can’t...”</p>
<p>"Castiel, don't. It's all right." Gabriel moved to hug his brother. "I love you. I know this... It feels like I am rubbing her in your face..." Maybe it would have been easier if Isabelle was a boy. But she wasn't.</p>
<p>“No.” Cas hugged his brother so tight. “You’re not. I can see how much you love her, and it makes me indescribably happy for you.”</p>
<p>"I do." He sighed, hugging him back as he started to relax. "So damn much." Stepping back, he shook his head. "We're going to head downstairs. We'll be back and check on you later."</p>
<p>“Alright. I love you.” He hugged his brother again before finally letting go. “Dean, go with them. I’m going to our room for a little while.”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Cassie." Gabriel reached for Sam's hand, tugging him towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"Cas, are you sure? I don't need to be down there. Bobby's got Jack." Dean reached out to touch him, his heart aching for him.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. I just need a little time. Unpacking Claire’s things...”</p>
<p>"All right, baby." Dean pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "I love you. If you need me, tell me, okay?"</p>
<p>“I will. I love you as well.” Cas leaned into his husband for a moment.</p>
<p>Just letting himself snuggle Castiel close, Dean rubbed his back. "I don't even care if it's because your big toe itches- I'll be right there to do it for you."</p>
<p>“I know you will because you’re a good man. The best man,” he murmured.</p>
<p>"I'm just yours, baby." Nuzzling Castiel's neck, Dean wished that he could take his pain away. He hated that Castiel had this pain that he could never help with.</p>
<p>Cas swayed a little longer with Dean before finally going to their bedroom.</p>
<p>Watching him go, Dean forced himself to head downstairs instead. Cas wanted to be alone, and he was going to give him space.</p>
<p>When Dean came back without Cas, Jack hurried over to him. “Where’s Daddy?”</p>
<p>"He's upstairs, kiddo." Sweeping his son into his arms, Dean pressed his face into his hair.</p>
<p>“Why? Does he need a time out?”</p>
<p>"Nah, Jack. He just needs some time alone. He misses your big Sissy... a lot." Dean sighed, hugging him close. "Want to go and get some cake?"</p>
<p>Jack returned the hug eagerly. “Yeah...”</p>
<p>"Come on. Let's go, then." Dean headed for the cake, carrying his son on his hip.</p>
<p>After cake and a few more games, the party wrapped up. Jack crashed hard from his sugar high and fell asleep on the couch while Sam picked up pieces of wrapping paper that had gotten scattered out.</p>
<p>Dean eventually scooped his boy up and put him to bed. As he tucked Jack in, a text came in from Cas.</p>
<p>
  <b>I need you, Dean.</b>
</p>
<p>Shoving his phone into his pocket, Dean headed for their bedroom. "Cas? What's wrong?" He asked as he opened the door, his green eyes worried.</p>
<p>“Is Jack settled in?” Cas asked, his voice raspy.</p>
<p>"He's sound asleep, love." Moving over to the bed, he moved to hug him.</p>
<p>“Good.” Cas waited for Dean to climb into their bed before curling into him.</p>
<p>Dean hated wearing jeans into bed, but he wanted to hold Castiel for a while before he worried about that. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Cas."</p>
<p>“I love you as well.” He had been crying but he managed a tiny smile. “Was the party good?”</p>
<p>"It was, baby." Cupping Castiel's face, Dean stroked his thumb over the tear streaks on his cheeks. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>“I’m allowing myself to be upset tonight. I didn’t do that when I lost them.”</p>
<p>"Of course, baby. You're more than allowed that." Dean pressed gentle kisses to Castiel's tear-soaked lashes.</p>
<p>He sniffled as more tears fell. “The nursery turned out perfect.”</p>
<p>"It did, baby." Dean hugged him closer, gently stroking his hair. "It's gorgeous."</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for them. They’re going to be wonderful dads.”</p>
<p>Pressing a kiss to Castiel's hair, Dean nodded. "They are. They're already amazing uncles to Jack."</p>
<p>“Exactly.” He sniffled again and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Dean rubbed his back, starting to hum Hey Jude quietly. It was the only thing that he could think to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks after the baby shower, Tara went into labor. Thanks to Charlie, Gabe was able to go straight to the hospital to meet his husband and his friend, and they stayed with Tara for hours as her labor progressed.</p>
<p>Gabriel's hand was definitely starting to hurt with hos hard it was being held- with the epidural. She wasn't letting him go for anything. He hid a wince, looking at Sam.</p>
<p>Sam sat beside him, nearly giddy despite his exhaustion. Tara was progressing well and the baby was fine. If the doctor was right, they would be holding Isabelle before dawn. He grasped Gabe’s free hand and kissed his head.</p>
<p>"Ugh, water? Or those stupid ice chips?" Tara pouted, sighing as she watched them. They were incredibly sweet.</p>
<p>“As soon as she’s here, you can have anything you want. I promise,” Sam said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Hell, we'll get you a steak dinner." Gabriel started to say only to yelp as she started to contract again, squeezing the hell out of his hand.</p>
<p>"Fuck- Fuck!" Tara cried out. "Holy shit-"</p>
<p>Sam watched the monitor intently. It looked like a tough one. “You’re doing a good job, Tara. Almost done...”</p>
<p>She growled, not able to do much else until the pain let up. "Ugh... she better be cute..."</p>
<p>“She will be.”</p>
<p>A bit later, a nurse came in to check her. "Do you want them out of the room-"</p>
<p>"They're going to watch a baby come out of my vagina. I think they can handle a cervix check." Tara grumbled.</p>
<p>Sam had to chuckle at her sarcasm. “I don’t know. Gabe might faint.”</p>
<p>"He regularly has his arm inside of farm animals, I think we're good," Tara told them as the nurse laughed, moving to check her.</p>
<p>Sam gave Gabe a kiss. “Are you with us, gorgeous?”</p>
<p>"Ohh eight centimeters. I will go check with the doctor. She's almost ready to be born!" She grinned.</p>
<p>"I am fine, Samshine, promise." Though his hand may never be again. Shame it was his dominant hand...</p>
<p>Sam kissed him again. “Our baby is almost here.”</p>
<p>"Arg!" Gabriel shouted as something in his hand snapped. Not the most romantic kiss, but...</p>
<p>Unfortunately, poor Tara was in no state to care, panting through a contraction.</p>
<p>“Okay, my turn.” Sam carefully extracted Gabe’s hand and replaced it with his own.</p>
<p>Tara glared at him, and then at Gabriel who was holding his hand to his chest.</p>
<p>He gave Tara a reassuring smile. “C’mon. Let’s get you through this.”</p>
<p>After a moment, she nodded, breathing as the contraction eased. "Ow..." she looked at Gabriel. "I felt a pop?"</p>
<p>"Nah, Tara. Concentrate on you, sweetie " He assured her. He would worry about it after the adrenaline wore off.</p>
<p>Sam looked worried and he rubbed Gabe’s back with his free hand. “You sure, babe?”</p>
<p>"I am fine. She's got another contraction coming." And Gabriel was definitely a bit worried about the<br/>level of pain she was in with the epidural. He kissed Sam's jaw. "I am going to check with-"</p>
<p>The doctor entered, grinning. "So I hear we're going to have a baby?"</p>
<p>“Looks like it.” Sam squeezed tara’s hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>"We aren't doing anything- I am, and this epidural is bull shit!" She growled, squeezing Sam's hand.</p>
<p>The doctor frowned a bit, moving to check her over. She shouldn't be dealing with this much pain- but at this point, it was too damn close to the delivery to do much about it.</p>
<p>Sam gently smoothed her hair back. “Just keep squeezing my hand.”</p>
<p>"I am going to check you- my guess is your about ready-"</p>
<p>"I... I need to push!" Tara gasped.</p>
<p>“Breathe, tara. You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Gabriel moved forward to the other side, where the nurses told him to stand a few minutes later when the doctors and nurses said that it was time. "You've got this, badass."</p>
<p>“You totally do. And we’re right here.” Sam squeezed her hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>A little over two houses later, Isabelle Claire Mary Novak Winchester screamed her way into the world. Tara fell back on the bed, looking exhausted as she tried to see her baby.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes were wide as he watched one of the nurses place Isabelle into Gabe’s arms. She was tiny, messy, and screaming as she flailed her arms.</p>
<p>Gabriel's brown eyes were a soft honey as he looked down at her, stroking her fingers with his swollen hand. "Hi, Princess..." His voice cracked, and he looked at Sam before looking back at his daughter.</p>
<p>Their daughter.</p>
<p>“Bring her here, gorgeous,” Sam called out, desperate to see her.</p>
<p>Gabriel did as he was told, moving to let Sam hold her. "Here, love. And let Tara get a look at her."</p>
<p>The moment Isabelle was in his arms, Sam felt everything change. He would do anything to keep this tiny creature safe with him, even die for her. His eyes watered as he stared at her scrunched up little face.</p>
<p>Quieting, the little girl seemed to stare up at Sam. Gabriel knew she wasn't seeing the best yet, but she was so tiny. "Hand her to Tara and get your shirt off, Samshine. We need to do skin on skin."</p>
<p>Nodding shakily, he placed Isabelle on Tara’s chest before he quickly yanked off his own shirt. His arms were already starkly empty without her.</p>
<p>Tara laughed a little, watching Sam. "Hey, sweetie. I'm auntie Tara..." It was hard, letting her go, but it was right.</p>
<p>Sam sat back down by the bed. “Thank you, Tara. She’s perfect...”</p>
<p>"She is." Tara gave her a sweet smile, then handed the baby gently back to Sam. "Here's your Daddy, baby girl."</p>
<p>Sam took Isabelle against his chest, breathing shakily. “My little girl...”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Sam with their daughter. "Look at her... She's so perfect..."</p>
<p>“She is.” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of her.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned down, kissing Sam's forehead, then hers.</p>
<p>Sam felt Isabelle snuggle closer to his heart, and he melted. “I love you...”</p>
<p>Gabriel swallowed hard, snapping another picture. "She's so tiny..."</p>
<p>Sniffling, Sam managed a shaky smile. “We need to call Dean and Cas.”</p>
<p>"I'm video calling them right now," Gabriel explained, watching Sam. Then Castiel answered.</p>
<p>It was dark and then Cas’s sleepy face appeared. “Gabe?”</p>
<p>"Isabelle Claire Marie Novak Winchester has arrived healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. She's seven pounds, eleven ounces, and twenty-one inches long." Gabriel beamed at his brother.</p>
<p>Finally, Cas perked up and he pushed at his husband. “Dean! Wake up!”</p>
<p>Dean grunted, sitting up. "What? Is she here?" He managed, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“She is. Sam’s holding her. Gabe, let us see!</p>
<p>Laughing, Gabriel turned the phone so that they could see Sam and their daughter. "She's perfect..."</p>
<p>Sam sniffled and smiled for his brothers. “Hey, guys. She’s finally here.”</p>
<p>"She's... fuck, Sammy, she's perfect..." Dean swallowed hard, staring at the gorgeous little baby.</p>
<p>Cas stares at the newborn nuzzled against Sam’s chest. “Wow...”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled a little, moving to kiss Sam's hair. He couldn't help himself. Then he kissed hers- she barely had any, the poor darling, but she was perfect.</p>
<p>She let out a tiny squeak and waved her fists.</p>
<p>“Shh, darling,” Sam whispered, snuggling her closer. “Daddy’s here.”</p>
<p>"Thanks for letting us know, guys. We'll be down in the morning to meet her, if that's all right?" Dean told them with a smile, rubbing Castiel's back. Understandably, he could tell that they were distracted.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Sam murmured absently.</p>
<p>Gabriel said goodbye to their brothers, hanging up the phone. Sam looked amazing with their tiny daughter in his arms, and Gabriel wiped a tear from his face.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Sam smiled at Tara, who looked like she was falling asleep. “Thank you, Tara,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She waved a hand, smiling a little. "You two get your own room with the baby now. sorry I broke you, Gabriel."</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t resist kissing her head. “We’ll let you rest. If you need anything at all, just order it.” He stood up carefully with his daughter nestled in his arms. “Baby, Let’s get your hand looked at. Then we should rest.”</p>
<p>"She goes in a bassinet in the hall," a nurse told them, ready and waiting.</p>
<p>Sam hesitated at the thought. “Does she have to...?”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a face, looking at his hand. "Probably a thing we should do, hm? And yes, Samshine. Hospital policy."</p>
<p>“Policy sucks,” Sam grumbled, but he reluctantly gave their baby to the nurse.</p>
<p>"You will live. It's for her safety." Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, then handed him his shirt.</p>
<p>“It still sucks.” Sam tugged his shirt on and wrapped an arm around Gabe.</p>
<p>Gabriel held him close, starting to follow the nurse down the hall. "I know, love. You'll have her in your arms again soon."</p>
<p>“I’m just tired and very emotional,” he admitted, already missing Isabelle.</p>
<p>"Me too, baby. You look amazing holding out little girl."The two men followed the nurse to their new room- pulled by special favor so that they could be with their girl.</p>
<p>With the adrenaline quickly fading, Sam couldn’t stifle a yawn. “When will we get to give her her first bottle?”</p>
<p>"Actually, I was just going to get it for you, Mr. Novak-Winchester. She's hungry already. While you do that, we can take you-" She looked at Gabriel, "Down to the ER so that you can get that hand seen to."</p>
<p>"But..." Gabriel didn't want to miss her first bottle. He'd barely held her...</p>
<p>Sam felt Gabe’s hesitation and he managed a charming smile. “Could Gabe possibly be seen in here? I don’t want him to miss her first bottle.”</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, no. He needs an x-ray," The nurse told him. "He's got discoloration and swelling. I can take him down after, though."</p>
<p>"That's fine. Thank you," Gabriel told her, watching as she left the room.</p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe’s head. “Let’s sit down.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sat down on the little couch, glancing up at his husband. "She's so tiny." He said, peering into the bassinet. He reached out, touching her hand.</p>
<p>“She is. I’m so in love with her.” Sam sat down beside Gabe.</p>
<p>"Me too." Gabriel had thought that he'd know... but this... He smiled as her little fist wrapped around his hand. "She's strong."</p>
<p>“And she looks so mad at the world,” he chuckled, rubbing Gabe’s back.</p>
<p>"Well, wouldn't you?" Turning his head, Gabriel snuck a quick kiss before looking back at his baby girl.</p>
<p>Sam glanced at his watch and groaned. “It’s almost three a.m.”</p>
<p>"Mm. Feed Issy her bottle, then go ahead and get her back in her bassinet and go to bed, babe. I'm not sure how long I'll be with my hand." Gabriel yawned a little.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not leaving you.”</p>
<p>"Samshine, Issy needs you more than I do," Gabriel told him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“You both need me.”</p>
<p>"And unfortunately, our girl can't come with us. Please stay with her?" It broke Gabriel's heart to think of Issy being alone.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Sam finally nodded as the nurse returned with a warm bottle. “Okay. Okay, baby.”</p>
<p>"Here we go! Go ahead and pick her up, I also brought ice for your hand." She told Gabriel, who took it after thanking her.</p>
<p>Sam scooped Isabelle up and settled her in the crook of his arm. “Hey, Princess.”</p>
<p>The nurse handed him the bottle, smiling. "Would you like me to take a picture of the three of you?" She asked, seeing Gabriel's phone.</p>
<p>"That'd be amazing- thank you." Gabriel gave her a wide smile</p>
<p>Beaming, Sam pressed the rubber nipple to Isabelle's lips. “Come on, hungry girl. Let’s try this.”</p>
<p>Issy latched onto the bottle right away, a little expression of concentration crossing ger tiny face.</p>
<p>The nurse snapped a few cute pictures of the family, then handed Gabriel back his phone. He was staring at Issy and Sam, though.</p>
<p>“That’s my darling girl,” Sam whispered. God, she was his whole world.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as their little girl emptied the bottle. "She's so adorable..." He brushed his fingers over her cheek.</p>
<p>“She is and she’s all ours.” That blew Sam’s mind.</p>
<p>"We need to set it up so that if something happens to us, she goes to Castiel and Dean." A grim thought, but necessary. Gabriel was determined to make sure that she was cared for.</p>
<p>“I’ve already drawn up the paperwork,” Sam admitted. He had done the same for Cas and Dean so that if anything happened to them, Jack would go to Sam and Gabe.</p>
<p>"Oh. I should have known that you'd think of that. We'll have to get them signed." Gabriel kissed Sam's hair. "I think she's done with her bottle."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam Set the bottle aside and shifted Isabelle to his shoulder. Then he started to pat her back lightly.</p>
<p>After a few pats, she belched loudly in his ear. Gabriel laughed a little, kissing her head. "Daddy loves you. I am going to get my hand looked at and I will be back. I have my phone so text if you need anything." He kissed Sam, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his hand.</p>
<p>“I will. Love you, baby:”</p>
<p>It killed Gabriel, having to leave them, but his damn hand... he blew them a kiss and slipped from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Gabe was taken care of, it was nearly dawn. He made his way back to their room and found both Sam and Isabelle sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>The vet moved, looking her over. She was a tiny pink bundle in her little bassinet, and Gabriel felt himself fall in love a little more. God, he was exhausted. He wanted to hold her for hours, and he knew his cast was likely to wake her. Sighing, he moved to get into bed with Sam.</p>
<p>Sam rolled over and snuggled into Gabe’s chest. Even sleeping, he sought out his lover.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled as he slipped his arms around his husband. He'd laid so that he could see her, swaddled in her little blanket. He was pretty sure, broken hand and all, he was in heaven, holding Sam and laying there, watching her breathe.</p>
<p>An hour later, Isabelle started to whimper in her bassinet. Unused to the sound, Sam startled awake.</p>
<p>Gabriel jerked awake, grinning as he saw her stirring. "I've got her, Samshine." He slipped from the bed, moving to carefully lift her up. "Hello, my little Princess." He tucked her against his chest, looking down at her face. "How are you doing, Issy?"</p>
<p>Her eyes were closed and her little face was red and scrunched as she whimpered.</p>
<p>"Shh... Daddy's got you, Darling. I promise." He checked her diaper, making a bit of a face. "I see- Daddy gets your first bottle, I get your first diaper?" He crooned, swaying with her as he moved to change her.</p>
<p>Sam sleepily propped his head up. “Is she okay...?”</p>
<p>"She's poopy and definitely not happy about it," Gabriel explained, giving him a smile.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be either.” Sam yawned deeply. “Is your hand okay?”</p>
<p>"It's sore. She popped a bone out of place, they put it back." Gabriel shrugged, finishing up the diaper before picking up Isabelle again.</p>
<p>“Bring her over here, Angel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel carried her over to the bed, sitting down next to Sam. "She's less fussy now."</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam gave them a goofy smile. “This little baby is all ours.”</p>
<p>"She is. She's going to be in third grade by the time she finishes learning her name, but she's ours." Gabriel leaned over, kissing Sam.</p>
<p>He eagerly returned the kiss, despite feeling tired and gross. “When can we take her home?”</p>
<p>"We'll have to ask. I don't know." He shrugged, rocking her gently. He laughed as she started rooting. "I suppose that you are in for some disappointment, kiddo. We'll get you a bottle."</p>
<p>“I’ll go get one.” Slowly Sam rose from the bed and eased out of the room. He returned shortly with a warm bottle. “Your turn, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, taking the bottle and nudging it gently against her rosebud mouth. "There you go, Issy. That's it." He watched in awe as she latched on, eagerly drinking away.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be fighting over who gets to feed her, aren’t we?” Sam teased lovingly as he sat by Gabe’s hip.</p>
<p>"Well... yeah, pretty much." Entirely amused at the thought, Gabriel leaned into his husband. "I'll let you do the next poopy diaper, though."</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Dean was grinning as he made breakfast. He couldn't wait to see his niece.</p>
<p>Cas came up behind him, yawning and wearing one of Dean’s old tee shirts and a pair of sweats.</p>
<p>Dean smiled as he saw him, moving to press a cup of coffee into his hand. "Good morning, baby. Is Jack moving yet?"</p>
<p>“Mm, not yet.” He yawned as he wrapped his fingers around the warm mug.</p>
<p>"Bobby'll be in shortly. He's going to ride with us to the hospital." Kissing Castiel's cheek, Dean turned back to the stove.</p>
<p>“Good.” Cas pressed his cheek against Dean’s back.</p>
<p>"How are you doing, baby?" Dean smiled at the cuddling, getting ready to flip the last few pancakes.</p>
<p>“I’m... I’m good,” he replied honestly.</p>
<p>"Good." Relaxing a little, Dean grinned as he heard Jack stumbling into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jack sat down at the table, immediately putting his head down.</p>
<p>Cas laughed softly. “Our boy is not a morning person.”</p>
<p>"Mm. I foresee a coffee addiction as strong as yours," Dean laughed, setting a plate of food in front of him. "I'll have yours up in a second, Cas."</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.” Cas nursed his coffee and sat down by their son.</p>
<p>Jack yawned and dug into his breakfast. “When are we gonna see Izzy?”</p>
<p>"That was my question," Bobby grumbled as he entered the house.</p>
<p>Jack finally smiled and waved to his grandfather. “Hi, Grumpy.”</p>
<p>Snorting a little, Dean set two plates on the table, one in front of his husband and one in front of Bobby. "After breakfast and everyone gets cleaned up."</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo." Bobby reached over, messing up Jack's hair.</p>
<p>The boy leaned into his touch. “Hi.”</p>
<p>"How are you doing this morning, kiddo?" Bobby cuddled him, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“Sleepy.” He rubbed his eyes and huffed. “But I wanna see the baby.”</p>
<p>"How about you and I nap in the car on the way to the hospital?" Bobby smiled, thanking Dean as he set a cup of coffee in front of him.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Jack finished his bacon and grabbed a strawberry.</p>
<p>Dean smiled, sitting down with his own plate and coffee. "I think we'll all be napping today. I checked in with Alex, he said they've got everything handled for today, so we're in the clear."</p>
<p>“Good. He can handle everything for a day,” Cas murmured as he began eating his pancakes. “We can go see the baby, then come back and nap.”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lower lip, looking between his parents. "Can we have a baby?"</p>
<p>Cas set his fork down and looked at his little boy. “Well, Jack, Dad, and I are working on it. But adopting a baby can take a long time.”</p>
<p>"But why?" The boy reached for his juice, sulking a little.</p>
<p>“Because there are many, many people who want little babies.”</p>
<p>"Can't we just get a big baby?" Frowning, the boy set his juice back down. "I don't get it."</p>
<p>Smiling sadly, Cas ruffled his hair. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”</p>
<p>"You could just get Daddy pregnant." Jack blinked as Grumpy coughed, his coffee splashing the table.</p>
<p>“Okay, you, and daddy and I need to talk about that later. Finish your breakfast.” Castiel managed after a moment.</p>
<p>Jack grinned, perking up. He hadn't said no!</p>
<p>Scrubbing a hand over his face, he laughed. "Jack, kiddo... men can't be pregnant."</p>
<p>Cas rested his head in his hands and stifled a groan.</p>
<p>"But..." Jack pouted at that, sighing, and Grumpy was giggling.</p>
<p>Dean was definitely going to remember that in the future. He was far too amused. "We'll see what we can do, baby, but no one can get pregnant sitting here. Only women can."</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>Sulking, Jack leaned back in his chair. "Fine..."</p>
<p>Pushing his hair back, Dean looked at his son. "We'll have siblings for you, kiddo, but big kids don't get adopted as much. Everyone wants babies..."</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly. Dean always knew what to say. “Daddy is right.”</p>
<p>"Wait... there are big kids that need a home?! We've got a whole ranch!" Jack told them.</p>
<p>Cas reached out and stroked Jack’s cheek. “There are a lot of older kids who need a home, just like you did.”</p>
<p>"We should give them homes. We don't need a baby- we'll spoil Izzy!" Jack's little heart broke at the thought of them lonely and scared like he had been.</p>
<p>"Shh, kiddo. Breathe and eat breakfast, all right?" Dean wished that he could snuggle him, but Jack was between Bobby and Castiel.</p>
<p>“Everything is going to be okay.” Cas kissed Jack ’s head again.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Jack cuddled into his Daddy, then started to eat his meal. He didn't know what to do exactly, but he hated thinking about these kids being so alone.</p>
<p>After breakfast, the little family cleaned up and drove to the hospital. Jack was still sleepy and Cas indulged him by carrying his boy inside.</p>
<p>Dean headed towards the room where Sam had told him that they were. He grinned, opening it so that Castiel, Jack, and Bobby could slip through before he followed.</p>
<p>Sam saw their family first and he lit up. “Hey...”</p>
<p>"Where's our little princess?" Bobby grinned, spotting her in Gabriel's arms.</p>
<p>“She’s right there, and she’s perfect.” Sam went to his brother’s arms for a hug.</p>
<p>Dean hugged him tightly, grinning from ear to ear. "She's gorgeous, Sammy. How is she doing?"</p>
<p>“Amazing. She’s such a quiet baby and her little mouth...”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at Sam. "Who holds Issy first?" He didn't want to insult anyone and just hand her to Castiel.</p>
<p>"Cas!"</p>
<p>"Castiel," Dean and Bobby said at the same time.</p>
<p>Cas looked at his husband. “Are you sure...?”</p>
<p>"Of course, Cas." Dean shot him a grin. "I get to hold her at some point, and it'll still be special."</p>
<p>Nodding, Cas walked to the sink and washed his hands and forearms. Then he went back to Gabe and sat down beside his big brother.</p>
<p>Gabriel kissed his daughter, then moved to hand her to Castiel. God, he remembered Castiel doing this with Claire... He swallowed hard, taking in the image of them together.</p>
<p>Instinctively Cas held the newborn to his heart, awash in feelings he had long buried.</p>
<p>Jack bit his lip as he watched his Daddy with his new cousin. Raising his little camera, he snapped a picture.</p>
<p>Unable to hold his tears in, Cas let out a soft sob as he held the baby.</p>
<p>Bobby gently nudged Jack, getting him to lower the camera. Some pains shouldn't be caught on film. Bobby understood where Castiel was coming from all too well.</p>
<p>Unable to stop himself, Dean moved over to hug Castiel. He could only imagine what he was feeling right now.</p>
<p>Cas leaned into his husband, mindful of Izzy. “I’m sorry,” he choked out.</p>
<p>Eyeing them for a second, Bobby turned to take Jack down to the gift shop. The boy didn't move to go with him for a moment, but he finally followed his Grumpy out the door.</p>
<p>"Shh... it's okay, Cas. It's all okay, I promise, baby." Dean pressed a kiss to his hair.</p>
<p>“I love her...I was so afraid I...”</p>
<p>"You what, baby?" Sitting facing Castiel by his thigh, Dean pushed his hair back. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>“I was afraid I’d resent her,” Cas admitted, looking at Gabe pleadingly.</p>
<p>On his brother's other side, Gabriel wrapped his arm around him. "I know, Cas. It's okay. I wouldn't hate you if you did." He knew that in the end, Castiel would love her as much as he did... like he had Claire.</p>
<p>Relief filled him as he realized that Dean and Gabriel had not recoiled or even flinched. They still loved him. His eyes stung but he snuggled Isabelle closer.</p>
<p>The men cuddled quietly for a moment until she scrunched up her face and a little fart sounded, and a warm sensation in her little diaper... which happened to be cradled in her uncle's hand.</p>
<p>Sighing, Cas finally smiled. “I remember this. And I don’t miss it. Isabelle, you’re going back to your dad.”</p>
<p>Gabriel reached for the baby, but Sam was reaching for her too. "Well, if you want to, Samshine."</p>
<p>"You guys should come up with something other than Daddy for both of you." Dean grinned, leaning against Castiel.</p>
<p>“I think we still have a while,” Sam laughed, carefully lifting Isabelle from Cas’s arms.</p>
<p>"Besides, it works for Jackie. He's pretty happy with it." Gabriel moved to hand his husband the supplies.</p>
<p>“Jack asked us about siblings at breakfast.”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Looking at his brother over his shoulder, Gabriel raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Yes. He asked why I didn’t simply impregnate Dean.”</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked, fully facing Castiel. "I didn't realize that you were an omega." Where had Jack gotten that idea?</p>
<p>“I have no idea where he got the idea, but Dean had to remind him that only women can give birth." At least Bobby was amused.</p>
<p>"The poor kiddo..." Gabriel looked at Sam, whose shoulders were shaking.</p>
<p>Trying to stifle his amusement, Sam finished cleaning Isabelle up. “There. Fresh as a daisy.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged a little, "We'll give him the talk. We breed horses, he's going to learn sooner or later and tell him more as he grows up."</p>
<p>“I agree.” Cas watched as Sam sat back down with Gabe. They looked so natural, so relaxed with their newborn.</p>
<p>"You gonna let Dean-o hold his niece?" Gabriel teased his husband. "He's been waiting."</p>
<p>“Now, why would I do that?” Sam teased, winking at his brother.</p>
<p>"You know, Issy, Uncle Dean's got some hysterical stories to tell you about your father when you get older..." Dean said with a smirk, watching Sam.</p>
<p>“Jerk!” Sam finally placed Isabelle In Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>Dean almost melted, cuddling her close to him. "Hello, sweetheart... look how perfect you are..."</p>
<p>Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “She looks so irritated.”</p>
<p>Adjusting her in his arms a bit, Dean smiled down at her. "Better, Issy?" He wasn't worried about being able to care for her- after all, he'd practically raised Sammy, even if he had been little.</p>
<p>“Jack is going to love her so much.”</p>
<p>"He really is." Dean grinned looking at Castiel. "We're going to be bugged more about kids."</p>
<p>“I’m aware. Maybe we’ll be called soon.” He wished for it every day.</p>
<p>Gabriel reached out, rubbing Castiel's back. "I am sure that they will."</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Cas leaned into Gabe again.</p>
<p>"Samshine, take a picture of Issy with Uncle Dean," Gabriel told him, cuddling his brother</p>
<p>“I’m on it.” Sam took several pictures of his daughter safely nestled in Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>Dean blinked, looking up with a raised brow at him. "Really? Issy, your Daddy's a brat. You know that?"</p>
<p>“Gabe loves it,” Sam shot back wickedly.</p>
<p>"So do you, don't you?" Gabriel purred, looking at his husband's gorgeous body.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll babysit and save you," Whispering the words to his niece, Dean nearly melted as she gripped his finger.</p>
<p>Sam gave Gabe a little kiss. “We’re being discharged in a few hours,” he told their brothers. “Izzy is perfectly healthy and ready to go home with us.”</p>
<p>"Here, baby." Dean leaned over, offering Issy to him. "Here, love. Want to hold her again?"</p>
<p>“I do.” Feeling more relaxed, Cas took the newborn back into his arms.</p>
<p>"Now that's worth a picture..." Castiel looked gorgeous with a baby in his arms, and it made Dean's heartache a bit.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help studying her rosy features. Her eyes were stubbornly closed and her little lips were a perfect rosebud.</p>
<p>Gabriel snapped a picture this time. "We want to get family pictures done together." He looked up as Jack and Bobby came back in.</p>
<p>Seeing Jack, Cas waved him over after he washed his hands. “Come here, son.”</p>
<p>Jack bit his lower lip as he watched his parents. He hated that his Daddy got so sad that he cried- Grumpy explained it was because he missed Claire and Amelia, and sometimes when you missed someone like that, it never went away, and sometimes you cried. "We got her something..." he held up the teddy bear in his arms. "Grump said we could get it big so she could grow into it..."</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet, honey. Isabelle will love it.” He leaned forward and kissed his son’s forehead.</p>
<p>Gabriel took the bear, hugging Jack. "Go on, kiddo. You can hold her."</p>
<p>"But she's little..." What if he hurt her?</p>
<p>“You can sit with daddy. We’ll help you.”</p>
<p>After a moment, he carefully got on the bed with his Dads. "How come you got a bed, uncle Sammy? I thought they were for Mommas?"</p>
<p>“Because uncle Gabe and I wanted to stay here with Isabelle last night. We were very sleepy,” he told his nephew.</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay." Jack looked at the baby, his eyes widening with awe."She's so little..."</p>
<p>“She is. Daddy is going to help you.” Cas shifted Isabelle into Jack ’s arms very carefully. “Support her head...”</p>
<p>Jack did so like a natural, staring at her tiny face. "Hi, Issy... I love you."</p>
<p>“She loves you too, Jack,” Cas whispered.</p>
<p>Gabriel snapped a few pictures, his eyes stinging. He glanced at Sam, then back at their brothers and Jack.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed him and gently pulled him over. “Come here...”</p>
<p>"What, love?" He tilted his head, hugging him after tucking his phone away.</p>
<p>“Look at our family...”</p>
<p>Gabriel swallowed hard, leaning into his husband. "They're gorgeous..."</p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe’s head and nodded. “I can’t believe how lucky we are.”</p>
<p>"We really are." Gabriel smiled as he watched Jack. The little boy was singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to her.</p>
<p>Cas gently patted Jack ’s back. “You’re so good with her, Jackie.”</p>
<p>Jack looked up at his Daddy, snuggling against him. "I wanna help take care of her."</p>
<p>“You are. You’ll do a great job.”</p>
<p>The baby was nearly asleep when the ringing of Castiel's phone startled them all. Jack quickly shhed her, rocking a little. Issy settled back down, though she definitely hadn't been pleased.</p>
<p>Cas Kissed Jack again and quietly left the room to tier the call.</p>
<p>"Castiel? This is Jody... I understand that you have some beds free?"</p>
<p>Startled, Cas stuck his head back in the room and frantically waved to Dean. “We do. Several rooms.”</p>
<p>"I have a teenage girl, Emma, her six-year-old brother, Theo, and their baby brother, Ben. Their parents left them alone, and apparently left the country with no intention of returning..." Jody explained as</p>
<p>Dean hurried over to him.</p>
<p>“We have room for them,” Cas quickly assured her as he put her on speakerphone.</p>
<p>"Good. I know Gabriel and Sam just had Isabelle- Congratulations to them, by the way, but these kids need a loving home. Emma was doing her best, but... Can you be at my office in an hour?"</p>
<p>Dean's eyes widened as he realized what Jody was saying. Holy shit!</p>
<p>Cas looked to Dean. “Yes, Jody. We can be there.”</p>
<p>"Great. I will tell the kids a bit about you if That's all right?"</p>
<p>Dean grinned, hugging his husband tightly. "I'll have Bobby watch Jack."</p>
<p>“Of course, Jody. Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>Dean stuck his head in the room, calling Bobby out to talk to them. He didn't want to get Jack's hopes up.</p>
<p>Once Bobby joined them, Cas explained what was happening. “Jody has asked us to pick up three children in an hour.”</p>
<p>Bobby's eyes lit up. "Do you know anything else? Names, ages?"</p>
<p>“There’s a teenager, Emma. A six-year-old boy named Theo, and a baby named Ben.”</p>
<p>“That’s great news. They siblings?”</p>
<p>“According to Jody. Dean, I think the two boys can share a room. We can give Emma her own.”</p>
<p>"Jack and Theo?" Dean tilted his head at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I want Jack to have to share his room. This is happening very fast and I don’t want to take away his privacy.”</p>
<p>"Did you mean the baby, then? I don't want to make a six-year-old share with a baby..." Dean explained, pushing his hair back.</p>
<p>“I suppose it will depend on how old Ben is. If he’s very young, he should be with us and the other kids can each have a room. If he’s closer to Theo, they can share.”</p>
<p>"We have enough rooms, Cas. We can just put Emma in the office." It had worked for them enough, and she could have some privacy. Honestly, he should call it the lower bedroom rather than an office.</p>
<p>“We can figure it out.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “Bobby, can you please handle Jack?”</p>
<p>"Of course, you idjits head on out." Bobby shot them a grin, hugging each of them.</p>
<p>Cas and Dean headed out immediately after they gave their son a kiss. Thankfully Jack was tired and didn’t ask many questions, and an hour later they walked into Jody's office.</p>
<p>Emma had Ben on her hip, trying to calm her own nerves down. She couldn't believe this was happening. At least they weren't being split up... She froze as she saw the two men there.</p>
<p>Cas saw the young woman and his heart froze. Breathing deeply, he gave her a reassuring smile.<br/>“Emma?”</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah. I..." She glanced between the two men. "Hi." Adjusting Ben, she held him a bit tighter as Timmy looked up from where he was coloring at the desk.</p>
<p>“Hi. I’m Castiel, and this is my husband, Dean.” He motioned to Dean. “You guys are going to live with us.”</p>
<p>Theo tilted his head. "You can marry a guy?" He looked at his sister. "So I can marry a guy instead of a girl! Awesome!"</p>
<p>"Let's not rush, okay?" Emma told him quietly. "This is Theo, and this is Ben. We'll just share a room." She had no idea who these guys were and they could be perverts for all she knew.</p>
<p>Dean shot Theo a grin. "You can if you want when you're older, kiddo. And we have a large house- you'll have rooms."</p>
<p>“Dean is right. There is enough room for each of you to have a room.” He looked pointedly to Emma. “And your room has a bathroom attached.”</p>
<p>"Oh." She stared at them, and the look in her blue eyes made Dean's heart hurt.</p>
<p>"Are you guys hungry? I figured we'd get some food and head on home so that you can settle in." And little Theo looking at his crayons. He carefully put them back and slid them on Jody's desk, looking at them longingly.</p>
<p>Cas caught the look. “We have more crayons at home, Theo. We have horses, too.”</p>
<p>"After we get you settled in, we'll order you guys stuff of your own, I promise." Dean watched Emma lean away from them. "Do you have anything to bring with you?"</p>
<p>"Just those," Theo pointed to two garbage bags and a diaper bag.</p>
<p>Saddened by the bags, Cas grabbed them easily. “Emma, do you need help with your brother?”</p>
<p>"Nah. I've got him." No one else had really helped with Ben since her parents had dropped him off after having him... then they'd gone on vacation again. Honestly... she was kinda used to it with Theo. "Jody said she'd give us a car seat..."</p>
<p>“And here it is,” Jody announced as she hauled a car seat into the office.</p>
<p>"Great. We stopped at home and got the Highlander, so there's plenty of room for everyone," Dean assured Jody. He fought a frown as Emma picked up the garbage bags in one hand, her brother on her hip still.</p>
<p>"We can he-"</p>
<p>"Got it, thanks." She told them, heading for the door.</p>
<p>Cas watched her sadly before turning to Theo. “Are you ready, Theo?”</p>
<p>The small boy nodded and waved goodbye to Jody.</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Cas," Dean assured him, taking the car seat from Jody. "Thanks, Jody. We'll see you later."</p>
<p>“Call if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“We will.” Cas ushered Theo outside and to their Highlander.</p>
<p>Emma fidgeted, glancing between the two men quietly. "So... you...er... have horses?" She cuddled Ben closer, wanting to do the same to Theo.</p>
<p>Theo looked at Castiel with big hazel eyes. "Can I color pictures of 'em?"</p>
<p>“We do,” Cas confirmed as he put the car seat in the back seat and strapped it in safely. “We have twenty at the moment.”</p>
<p>"...Twenty horses? Are you loaded or something?" Shit. Maybe she shouldn't have said that... When Castiel had the seat in, she carefully buckled Ben into it.</p>
<p>“Put simply, I suppose we are. Gabriel, that’s my brother, he and I came from a very wealthy family. We both worked hard to have our own ranch and businesses. We use the money to help animals and people.”</p>
<p>"Oh." Emma bit her lip, looking at Dean, who shrugged a bit.</p>
<p>"Definitely not. Well, I suppose I married into it, but I was homeless before I met Cas." Dean shrugged, helping Theo get buckled into the vehicle.</p>
<p>Cas gave Dean a kiss. “Hop in, Emma. We’ll pick up dinner on the way home.”</p>
<p>She climbed in with her brothers, looking between them. "Thank you..." She buckled in, glancing between the men.</p>
<p>"You guys know what you want to eat?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"BURGERS!" Theo shouted with a grin.</p>
<p>“Emma? Do you like burgers or would you like something else?” Cas and Dean got into the highlander.</p>
<p>"Oh... er... I just want food. Thanks." She just prayed that she didn't have to pay them back for the meal. The thought made her feel a little ill.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Once he was sure everyone was secure and ready, Cas pulled out of the lot and headed to the closest burger place with a drive-through option. Once they had their food, they began the drive back to the ranch.</p>
<p>Theo's eyes went wide as they approached the ranch and Dean started to point out where their land started. "It's so big!"</p>
<p>Emma tried not to let her awe show on her face. This was too good to be true.. and she knew that the other shoe was going to drop at some point. Probably when her little brothers were sleeping...</p>
<p>“I should warn you guys now, we have several dogs. They are very loving and gentle, but they are on the large side,” Cas told Emma and Theo as the road became a little rougher. “And sometimes my horse, Anna, likes to let herself into the house if she feels she isn’t receiving enough attention.”</p>
<p>"Really?!" Theo's eyes were wide with wonder. "Emma won't let me pet dogs... and I haven't ever pet a horse!"</p>
<p>"Well, I promise, our pets are all really nice." Dean looked at Emma, seeing a haunted look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Cas slowed the Highlander as some of the horses came into view. “I see Crowley, and over there is Jezebel.”</p>
<p>"Dude..." Emma stared, awed by the massive black horse who stared at her. It felt like he was looking into her soul...</p>
<p>“They’re all wonderful, but Anna is my baby. I’ve raised her from birth and she’s the most gentle of all my babies.”</p>
<p>"I have Zeppelin- that's Jezebel's colt. He's gentle too, but he doesn't break into the house." Dean grinned, watching Emma. "We can show you Crowley later."</p>
<p>“He’s a good horse, but he enjoys going to the corral and letting Anna out.”</p>
<p>Emma actually smiled a little bit at the words. "He sounds awesome..."</p>
<p>“For the most part, he’s wonderful.” They finally reached the main house and Cas Parked the Highlander. “Okay, everyone. Let’s get inside.”</p>
<p>Theo climbed out, watching as his sister got Ben Ben out. He loved his siblings. He'd been so scared in the home, but Emma had come and got him. "Can I pet your doggies, Mr. Castiel? Please?"</p>
<p>“Of course you can.” Cas grabbed their dinner and took ben’s hand. “Come inside and I’ll call them.”</p>
<p>"They won't hurt you- though they're big and might lick at you. Is that okay?" Dean grinned at the smile on Theo's face.</p>
<p>Theo looked up at Castiel, then squeezed his hand a little, following him to the door with Emma carrying Ben behind them.</p>
<p>Cas helped the boy inside and set their dinner on the counter. Then, once everyone was inside, he let out a sharp whistle.</p>
<p>Remy was the first to come bounding down the stairs. He made a beeline for Dean and sat at his feet.</p>
<p>"Thay's my good boy," Dean ruffled the dog's ears before taking dinner from Castiel so that he could get it laid out on the table.</p>
<p>Theo's eyes went wide, and he held his hand out to Remy as Lucky raced over.</p>
<p>Chopin came trotting from the library. He went straight to Cas and rubbed against his legs, barking softly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Chopin.”</p>
<p>Emma stared as she looked around the house, her eyes wide. "This place is massive..." she blinked as Gracie nudged her, trying to sniff Ben.</p>
<p>“I’ll be happy to show you two around once you’ve eaten.” He offered a hand. “May I hold Ben so you can eat?”</p>
<p>Emma considered for a long moment, but she only saw kindness in his eyes. "Okay... but he can sleep in my room." She kissed the baby's hair, then gently handed him over to Castiel.</p>
<p>Cas held Ben in the crook of his arm and gazed down at the ruddy-cheeked baby. “Hi, Ben... let's get you a bottle.”</p>
<p>Ben reached up, smiling at Castiel to show off two tiny teeth. "Ga!"</p>
<p>"We have some little jars of baby food..." Emma told him, setting down the diaper bag.</p>
<p>“You’re darling...” Cas looked up from Ben to smile at Emma. “Let’s have a look.” He pulled out a bottle of baby food and hesitated when he saw that it was expired. “I actually have some baby food my brother made himself.” He grabbed a jar of strained peaches and sat down with Ben.</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip, looking down. "I know it's not much, but I-"</p>
<p>“Emma.” Cas opened the baby food and held Ben upright. “You did what you could, sweetheart. No one is angry with you. In fact, I think you are amazing for protecting your brothers.”</p>
<p>Dean touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Sit and eat, sweetheart. You did an amazing job caring for him." He grinned at his husband, getting her to it at the table. "Want me to borrow the highchair back from Sammy and Gabriel?"</p>
<p>Emma felt her eyes sting as she sat down, looking at her dinner.</p>
<p>“For the moment, I’m sure they won’t mind. But I’m okay with him now.”</p>
<p>Ben was impatient and grabbed for the spoon.</p>
<p>Theo nudged his sister. "Eat, Emmie. It's good and they're nice. They won't make you pay for it..."</p>
<p>“Alright, I get it.” Cas scooped up a bite and let Ben have it. But Theo’s words worried him. “Theo’s right, Emma. You don’t need to pay for anything.”</p>
<p>Dean stilled, staring at their daughter- because no way in hell was he letting them go. She had bruises on her wrists, and here and there on her body, including her throat. "Tomorrow we're going to set up doctor's appointments for you all, get you checked out."</p>
<p>Cas nodded eagerly. “And we can order most things online, but I want to take you shopping, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, motioning to her brothers. "I'm fine. They need it more than I do."</p>
<p>“We will be getting plenty for all three of you,” Cas insisted firmly. “But you’re a young lady and you need more.”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Emma picked up her burger and slowly took a bite. They seemed genuine, really nice... and wouldn't Castiel hate to find out that she was anything but a lady?</p>
<p>Cas finished feeding the baby, then changed his diaper before coming back to the table.</p>
<p>Dean grinned, coming up with a stuffed monkey for Ben. He tickled the baby with it, laughing as the baby giggled.</p>
<p>Theo nibbled his food, trying to figure out if he had enough to sneak a bite to each of the dogs. They were so cute! He wanted them to be his best friends.</p>
<p>Laughing, Cas shifted Ben into Dean’s arms. “Entertain the baby. I’m going to start ordering some things.”</p>
<p>Dean took Ben into his arms, cuddling him to his chest a little. "You're so damn cute, kiddo!"</p>
<p>Theo tilted his head, looking at him with big eyes. "Emma said we can't swear unless we can say it in three other ways too."</p>
<p>It took the moment for Dean to realize what he was meant to do. "Kiddo, it's all right for adults to some times, but... Ben is adorable, he's cuddly, and he's happy."</p>
<p>Cas nodded as he retrieved his laptop and came back to the table. “Dean is right.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, buddy. When you're older I won't make you do it either," Emma told her brother, finishing off her burger.</p>
<p>"...Theo, kiddo, please don't feed your dinner to the dogs. We will get them their kibble when you're done and some treats." The kid had been not so surreptitiously feeding the dogs french fries.</p>
<p>Theo tensed, leaning away from Dean. "I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey-" Dean's tone was soft, and he held up the hand that wasn't holding Ben on his lap. "It's okay, buddy. I just thought you might wanna help with them."</p>
<p>Gracie laid her head in Theo’s lap, her tail wagging as she tried to comfort him.</p>
<p>Theo bit his lower lip, stroking the dog's head. He didn't understand them, and he knew Emma didn't either. "Okay, Mr. Dean..."</p>
<p>Cas opened his laptop and began shopping while the kids finished their dinner. He had to guess on Theo's sizes but it would suffice until they could do more shopping that weekend. He added toys, books, and bedding for all three siblings.</p>
<p>Suddenly the front door opened and Jack came bounding into the house. “Daddy! We’re home!”</p>
<p>"Jack, come here!" Dean called, and Emma moved to take Ben as she saw other adults.</p>
<p>Jack came running, Isabelle’s bear in his arms. “Hi!” He hugged Dean first, then Cas. Then he looked over his shoulder at the unfamiliar kids. “Hi...”</p>
<p>"Guys, this is Jack. We adopted him a few years ago. Jack, that's Theo, Ben, and Emma." Dean pointed to each of them. "The tall moose is Sam, That's Gabriel and the baby is Issy, their daughter.”</p>
<p>“She was born yesterday!” Jack said proudly. “She’s very little.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed hard as she looked between the men. "Can we see our rooms?" She wanted to figure out how to block her bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Cas finished the order and closed the laptop. Then he stood up and helped Theo out of his chair. “Just follow me.”</p>
<p>Theo bit his lip, then held his hand up to Castiel so that he could take it. He liked this place- it wasn't scary, and the dogs were nice!</p>
<p>"Ready when you are- oh, let me clean the-" Emma jumped as the short guy shook his head.</p>
<p>"We've got it, kiddo."</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas took Theo's hand. “Our house is big, but If you guys get lost, you can just yell. Someone will hear you, because not only is it us, but Sam and Gabriel as well.”</p>
<p>"Can Emma lock her room?" Theo asked quietly so his sister wouldn't hear.</p>
<p>Cas looked at Theo hesitantly. “Why would she need to?” he whispered back.</p>
<p>"So no one goes in at night and scares her when we're s'posed to be sleeping..." he explained. "Mr. Brown did it so she could pay for food..."</p>
<p>A cold shiver went down Cas’s back. “We can talk about it later, but no one will go into Emma’s room unless she says it’s okay.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Theo hugged him as Emma reached them.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Ben decided he needed the stuffie from Dean..." she explained, cuddling the baby.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, Emma.” Cas showed them upstairs. “This is mine and Dean’s room. Jack’s room is directly across from ours.” He showed them to the third room. “Theo, this will be your room.”</p>
<p>Theo's eyes went wide, and he ran in. "Dude! Emmie, it's awesome! I wanna stay here!" He grinned at the bed, climbing on.</p>
<p>“We’re going to get you some toys and other things to make the room nicer.”</p>
<p>"But.... why?" Theo blinked, looking around. It was already the nicest place he'd seen.</p>
<p>“Because children should have toys and a nice, safe place to be.”</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Theo stared at Castiel before he moved to hug him.</p>
<p>Cas slowly returned the hug, trying not to frighten the boy.</p>
<p>Theo cuddled into him, sniffling. He didn't know what to say- it seemed so big that this was happening...</p>
<p>He patted Theo's back comfortingly. “Do you want to see Emma’s room?”</p>
<p>"Can we? She should have something cool with horses!" The boy told him, grinning at Castiel. "Is Jack our brother now?"</p>
<p>Emma blinked, opening her mouth as she tried to figure out what to say.</p>
<p>“Well...not yet. But we can talk about it later.” He ushered them down the hall, to the small room at the end. “Emma, this is your room.” He turned the light on to reveal a full-size bed, dresser, a small writing desk, and a closet. “You have a bathroom as well.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she realized that her door had a lock on it. Turning, she stared at the room. It was so simple and pretty. "Oh." she did her best not to tear up, but she was failing.</p>
<p>“We have to go shopping tomorrow, so you can pick some things to make your room more...you.” If he had had more warning, he would have made the rooms more welcoming for both children.</p>
<p>"This... this is fine." She managed, cuddling Ben closer as she looked around the room.</p>
<p>He lightly patted Theo's head. “And you’ll need a computer for school,” he told Emma. “We’ll enroll both of you next week.”</p>
<p>"Really? I haven't been to school in..." She bit her lip, rubbing Ben's back. She'd had to drop out to try and care for her brothers.</p>
<p>“Well... maybe we should start with homeschooling. I don’t want to overwhelm you...”</p>
<p>"I just want to go to school, however. I promise I will take care of the boys and help with chores-"</p>
<p>“Emma, no. You’ve been through too much. I want you to focus on being a child.” Because she was still very much a child.</p>
<p>Emma stared at him, nodding slowly. "Okay, Castiel..." she didn't know what to say to him. He seemed so nice...</p>
<p>Cas opened the bathroom door to show Emma. “You won’t have to share this with anyone.”</p>
<p>"Wow... it's pretty." She slipped by him, looking around the room.</p>
<p>"Emmie! Emmie! I gotta pee!" Theo told her, racing for the potty.</p>
<p>Cas turned his back. “I mean...you won’t have to share after this,” he said, chuckling quietly.</p>
<p>Emma grinned, shrugging a little bit. "I don't mind it. He's at least potty trained now." She turned on the water for when he was done. "Um... you wanna hold Ben?"</p>
<p>“I’d love to.” Cas took the baby and snuggled him.</p>
<p>Theo flushed and bounced over so Emma could help him wash his hands. "Mr. Castiel, how long can we stay?"</p>
<p>“A long time,” he answered simply. While the goal of fostering was to reunite the children with their parents, he had little hope for that goal with Emma and her brothers.</p>
<p>Emma swallowed hard, thinking for a moment. Maybe she could see about doing something to make money so they could run if they had to.</p>
<p>"Good! Mother and Father can go to hell," Theo said firmly.</p>
<p>Shocked, Cas looked at the boy. “Theo, we shouldn’t use that phrase,” he chided gently.</p>
<p>"Fine. They're mean, they're NEVER home, Emma does it all, and I don't like them!" Theo told him firmly. "We'll run if you try and make us go with them."</p>
<p>Kneeling down so he could look Theo in the eye, Cas shook his head. “No one is going to make you go anywhere, Theo. And please, if you get scared and you think you want to run away, come to me.” He looked up at Emma. “You, too.”</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip, looking at him as Theo huffed, watching him closely. "They're mean. We ain't even seen them since they left Benny. They hurt us-"</p>
<p>"Theo..." Emma touched his shoulder.</p>
<p>“No one will hurt you here. Ever,” Cas stated firmly.</p>
<p>Theo glanced up at Emma, then looked at Castiel. "Can we please see the horses, Mr. Castiel?"</p>
<p>“Yes. We can go see the horses.” He stood upright again. “I’m going to give Ben to Dean while we go outside, okay?”</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip, looking at the baby. "Does... does he know babies? I can carry him-"</p>
<p>“He knows babies,” he assured her cheerfully. “Sam, that’s Dean’s little brother, was practically raised by Dean.”</p>
<p>"Oh." Sorta like she was doing with her brothers... She bit her lip, then nodded, watching Ben snuggling with the blue-eyed man.</p>
<p>“Let’s take Ben to Dean. Then we’ll go outside. If you two feel comfortable, I’ll let you give Anna a treat,” he promised as they left Emma’s room.</p>
<p>"I can't wait!" Theo told him, bouncing towards the door. "Let's go, Mr. Castiel! It'll be fun!"</p>
<p>"Dude, you gotta let him walk with the baby..." Emma chided him gently.</p>
<p>Cas chuckled softly and followed the excited boy.</p>
<p>They found Dean fussing over Isabelle, and Cas called softly to him. “Dean, can you take Ben? I’m going to show Emma and Theo the horses.”</p>
<p>Dean looked up with a grin. "Of course I can. Gabriel was talking about making ice cream sundaes in a bit. We'll wait until you're back." He kissed his husband, taking the baby gently.</p>
<p>“That sounds good.” Cas stopped in the kitchen to grab some carrots. Then he led the kids outside. “Now, the horses are very friendly. But you never want to walk behind them, or startle them.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, more excited than she wanted to let on. She blinked as the boy, Jack, ran up to his Daddy.</p>
<p>"Daddy, can I go, PLEASE?! I wanna see the horses and I can help, I promise!" Jack gave his father pleading eyes, hugging him.</p>
<p>“Of course, Jackie.” Cas beamed as he hugged his son tight. “You can help me teach Theo and Emma.”</p>
<p>Jack grinned, looking at Emma and Theo. "Daddy said you're not my siblings, but I'm gonna say you are, okay?" He laughed as Theo hugged him.</p>
<p>"Okay, Jack!" Theo grinned, looking at Emma. "Right?"</p>
<p>“Okay...” the teen looked hesitant but she nodded.</p>
<p>Anna came ambling over at the excited voices.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Theo's eyes went wide, and he stared up at the gorgeous horse. "She's big!"</p>
<p>"She definitely is." Emma stepped up next to him, worried, but Jack just reached up to pet her.</p>
<p>Nickering softly, Anna pressed her nose against Jack ’s hand, searching for treats.</p>
<p>"Can I pet her?" Theo asked quietly, looking up at Castiel, then the horse.</p>
<p>“Yes. Jack, show Theo how we pet Anna.”</p>
<p>Jack carefully helped his new brother pet the horse, showing him how she liked to be stroked and scratched. "Daddy, can we give her some carrots?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely." He handed each boy a carrot.</p>
<p>"You gotta hold your hand flat like this, or she might accidentally bite you," Jack told Theo with great importance, gently correcting the younger boy.</p>
<p>“Good job, Jackie.” Cas could not have been more proud of his son, and all the progress he’d made in the last two years.</p>
<p>Emma watched her brother cautiously. “Be careful, Theo...”</p>
<p>Theo grinned at his sister, holding the carrot out just like he was taught by Jack. "See, sissy?!" He giggled at the feeling of Anna's lips against his palm as she nibbled the carrot.</p>
<p>“She’s my most gentle horse.” Cas gently scratched Anna’s ears. “Aren’t you, darling?”</p>
<p>"Come try!" Theo moved to tug his sister over. "Gotta hold your hand like this, okay?" He showed her carefully. "It's gonna tickle."</p>
<p>Emma laughed a little, letting Theo show her how to feed the carrot to the horse.</p>
<p>Once Anna finished the carrot, she sniffed at Emma’s hand, then sniffed her hair.</p>
<p>Smiling as the horse investigated her, Emma reached up to pet him gently. "Hi, Anna... You're very pretty."</p>
<p>Crowley finally sauntered over and Cas had to laugh. “Sorry, Crowley. You missed carrot time.”</p>
<p>"Oh no! We don't have anything to give him?" It felt unfair not to give the gorgeous black horse a treat. She reached out to pet him.</p>
<p>Seeing Emma’s obvious disappointment, Cas patted Jack ’s back. “Jack, can you take Theo to the house and get more carrots? I know I can trust you to be a good leader.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded, taking his new brother's hand in his own. "Daddy'll give me apple slices too!"</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas watched the boys run back to the house. Then he turned to watch Emma petting Crowley. She already seemed to adore the stallion.</p>
<p>Crowley seemed to be in love with the teen, leaning into her attentions with no sign of his usual attitude. "That's right, Crowley... you're so handsome..."</p>
<p>The older man smiled softly. “Would you like me to show you how to brush his mane?”</p>
<p>Emma's eyes lit up. "Really? I would love to!"</p>
<p>“Okay.” Cas retrieved a brush and came back to Emma. “It’s very easy. Just watch me” He began brushing Crowley gently.</p>
<p>Crowley let him brush him for a while but then nudged at Emma, who actually laughed a little. "Can I try?"</p>
<p>“Of course.” He gave her the brush and stepped back with an approving smile.</p>
<p>Emma slowly started to brush his mane. "So... your brothers and stuff live here?"</p>
<p>“They do. Gabriel is my brother, and he married Sam, Dean’s brother.”</p>
<p>"Oh. Cool. So... you're all gay?" Maybe she could relax a bit...</p>
<p>“It’s a little more complex than that, but we're all in same-sex relationships, yes.” He patted Crowley's nose.</p>
<p>"How is it complex?" Her hand tightened on the brush a little, and Crowley nudged at her a little, not liking the tension in the teen.</p>
<p>Glancing to make sure they were still alone, Cas began to explain as simply as he could. “Gabriel is gay. He has been for as long as I can remember. Sam identifies as demisexual, which means he needs to be deeply attracted to someone before he can date them. I suppose I fall into that category as well. Dean prefers bisexual since he is attracted to those of the same gender as himself and other genders. As he put it he’s about the person, not the parts.”</p>
<p>"Oh." So it was only him that she needed to worry about. She swallowed hard. At least he was better looking... or did that make it worse?</p>
<p>“Emma? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>The girl was silent for a long moment, and tears burned at her eyes. "I... I don't want to have sex to stay here. I promise, I'll take care of the horses and the house-"</p>
<p>Cas’s heart lurched painfully. “Emma... you are a child,” he whispered. “No one is going to have sex with you. No one. And you don’t have to do anything to stay here. I know you have no reason to believe me yet, but I’m telling you the truth.”</p>
<p>Emma sniffled, pressing her face against Crowley as she cried. The horse nuzzled her, trying to comfort the girl. "I... they made me before..."</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that happened to you... You are a brave girl, Emma. But you’re still a child. You won’t have to take care of your brothers here. Dean and I will do that.”</p>
<p>She wiped at her face, then looked at Castiel. "I... no one's cared. They didn't care. They left me with Theo and then Ben... and got so mad at me..."</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered again. “You won’t be left alone with your brothers. You’re all safe here.” And very much wanted. “We all care about the three of you.”</p>
<p>The girl flung herself at Castiel, hugging him tightly as great big sobs wracked her body. She didn't know what to say- why did she trust him so easily? She couldn't help it.</p>
<p>Jack turned Theo away before he saw, "Come on. We forgot to get some of the homemade horse treats from Uncle Gabe! They love those!" He told him, dragging his new brother back towards the house.</p>
<p>Cas wrapped his arms around the girl, cradling her close. “It’s alright now, Emma. You’re safe...”</p>
<p>"So... sorry..." Emma pressed her face into Castiel's shoulder, trying to get herself to calm down.</p>
<p>“Shh... it’s okay. No need to apologize.” He gently patted her back. “I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>Emma let herself cry for a little more. When had someone last cared about her at all? Finally, she straightened to wipe at her face. "Thanks... er... for the..."</p>
<p>Smiling, Cas gently brushed her tears away. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>"Daddy, we got the treats!" Jack called as they reached the barn, guiding Theo inside.</p>
<p>Cas slowly let Emma go. “Emma is going to be first,” he called to the boys. “I know Crowley wants her to give him a treat.”</p>
<p>"We got some of the homemade ones from Uncle Gabriel. Daddy was singing to Ben and dancing him around as he made dinner with Uncle Sammy." Jack nudged Theo, who held out the teats like he was proud of them.</p>
<p>"We got carrots and apple slices too!"</p>
<p>“Good job, boys!” Cas praised. “Emma, Crowley likes carrots but apples are his favorite.”</p>
<p>Emma thanked the boys, hugging Theo to her, then Jack when he eagerly held his arms out. "All right, apples, hm?" She held one carefully out to Crowley, keeping her hand flat.</p>
<p>Crowley greedily gobbled the apples, his tail swishing.</p>
<p>Cas had to laugh at the horse. “You’re greedy, Crowley.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Emma stroked his mane before reaching for another apple. "I'll spoil you, don't worry, Handsome..."</p>
<p>“Don’t let him fool you. He gets anything he wants.”</p>
<p>"He does. We spoil all the horses. Go ahead, Theo-" Jack yelped as Anna nudged in for treats, more than impatient for her share.</p>
<p>Cas watched the children fondly, and when the treats were gone he led Anna and Crowley into their stalls. “Everyone has had a big day. Later this week, I’ll teach you two how to ride them.”</p>
<p>"So cool, Mr. Castiel!" Theo flung himself at the rancher as they finished up. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Theo.” Cas hugged the small boy. “Let’s go back inside. I’m sure Gabriel has ice cream for us.”</p>
<p>Emma grinned a little, "We haven't had ice cream since I stole us some. It was cookie dough."</p>
<p>"You stole?" Tilting his head a bit, Jack hugged Emma close. He didn't like that she'd had to steal.</p>
<p>Cas ushered the trio out of the stalls. “Don’t worry, Jack. She’ll never have to do it again.”</p>
<p>"But what if we have to leave?" Theo headed towards the house where they were being guided.</p>
<p>“You won’t.” Cas’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>Dean looked up as the trio entered the house. Noting the tension around his husband's eyes, he glanced at the kids. "So dinner is almost done. I know we just ate a bit ago, but..." They looked hungry.</p>
<p>Emma glanced around until she saw Ben, cuddled in the arms of one of the men. “Is he okay...?”</p>
<p>"Oh, I am sorry," Gabriel told her, rocking the boy gently. "Dean banged his toe-off of the chair there, and I offered to hold him while he figured out how bad he hurt himself- er, just broke a toenail."</p>
<p>She nodded uncertainly. “Okay...”</p>
<p>Cas tried to reassure Emma with a pat on the back. “He’s okay. Gabe is great with babies, considering he’s one himself.”</p>
<p>Ben was grinning in Gabriel's arms, looking quite happy. "Okay." She offered Castiel a small smile. "Can Theo have something to drink?"</p>
<p>“Absolutely. You both can.” He showed her to the refrigerator and opened it. “What would you two like?”</p>
<p>"Oh, uh..." She stared into the packed fridge, her eyes widening at the amount of fresh food.</p>
<p>"Do you have chocolate milk?" Theo bounced over, looking in</p>
<p>“I can make you some.” Cas grabbed the milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. “You two can get anything you like from the fridge, but Theo I would prefer if you ask for help if something is too heavy.”</p>
<p>"Okay!" The little boy raced over to Jack. "Wanna have chocolate milk with me?"</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>Cas prepared two glasses of chocolate milk for the boys. “Emma? Would you like some too?”</p>
<p>"No running in the house, kiddo," Gabriel corrected him gently. "Especially in the kitchen. You could fall and get hurt."</p>
<p>"Yes, please." She glanced at Gabriel, but other than that, he just went back to playing with Ben.</p>
<p>Cas prepared a third glass and got all three to sit at the table with him.</p>
<p>"This is so yummy!" Theo grinned, eagerly sipping his glass.</p>
<p>“I’m very happy you like it.”</p>
<p>"Thank you, Castiel." She sipped hers. When had she last had chocolate milk? She couldn't remember. She always gave it to Theo when she was able to get milk.</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, Emma.” He gave her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>She nodded and sat down with her brother while Cas walked up behind his husband.</p>
<p>His arms wound around Dean’s waist and he smiled.</p>
<p>Leaning back against Castiel, Dean smiled at him over his shoulder. "Love you so much, Babe. Just so you know..."</p>
<p>“I love you as well, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes as he leaned into his husband.</p>
<p>"Dinner's done, for those who wanna eat," The Marine told him, smiling as he hugged Castiel's arms to him.</p>
<p>Emma shyly nodded. “I’m hungry again.”</p>
<p>"Awesome! We can definitely eat. We don't usually do milk with dinner, cause it fills you up on milk instead of food..." Dean explained, starting to plate up the meal.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She certainly didn’t want to argue.</p>
<p>"Drink yours, though. I just meant in the future..." Dean told her as Gabriel got out a high chair for Ben to sit in.</p>
<p>Nodding, she finished her chocolate milk and kept an eye on both brothers.</p>
<p>Cas glanced at Gabe. “Ben enjoyed the strained peaches you made.”</p>
<p>"Did he?" Gabriel grinned, tickling the baby. "Shows good taste. Emma, you mind if I feed him? Sambo has ahold of Issy, and he's not letting her go."</p>
<p>A little reluctant, Emma nodded. “Just be careful...”</p>
<p>"I will be, I promise, kiddo. I'm actually a vet, did you know that? It's part of the reason we've got so many animals." He shot her a smile, moving to get food for the baby.</p>
<p>Ben blinked, pouting. He wanted to be fed NOW.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know...” and she still felt nervous around all four men.</p>
<p>Dean set a plate in front of Emma, then in front of Theo before he started to serve anyone else. "How's Issy doing, Sam?" His brother had been completely caught up in his daughter.</p>
<p>Sam was cuddled with Isabelle on the couch. “She’s perfect,” he replied softly. “I’m in love with her.”</p>
<p>"Well, get out here and eat, Sammy. You have her in her carrier, and you can eat with your hands-free," Dean told his brother, shaking his head a little. "You haven't even said anything to Emma, Theo, and Ben."</p>
<p>He knew Gabe was right. He also didn’t want to overwhelm the children, who were likely terrified and unsure. Finally, he shifted Isabelle into her carrier and brought her over to the table.</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip, pausing in eating as she saw the little baby. "She's so tiny..."</p>
<p>Sam smiled and gave Emma a little wave. “She was born yesterday. She’s brand new.”</p>
<p>"Her name's Issy?" She set down her fork, watching the baby with big eyes. A glance said that Theo was happily eating with Jack, and Ben was happily eating with Gabriel, who was playing with him.</p>
<p>Sam nodded and shifted Izzy’s carrier into the empty seat between him and Emma. “It’s short for Isabelle. Her full name is Isabelle Claire Mary Novak Winchester.”</p>
<p>"That's long." She bit her lower lip. "I had a dream about an angel named Claire." Maybe after they were done eating, she could hold her? She missed Ben being that little.</p>
<p>Cas tried not to react visibly to that, but his heart ached.</p>
<p>Sam smiled down at his brand new daughter. “We named her after two very important people to us. Mary was my and Dean’s mom, and Claire... she was Cas’s little girl.”</p>
<p>"Oh." Emma's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Castiel. "Holy shit." There was no way... the girl in her dream had told her to hold on, that everything was going to be all right. Surely...</p>
<p>Cas cleared his throat and looked down at his plate. “I’ll tell you about her one day.”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Emma reached over and laid a hand gently on his arm. She couldn't help it. She was scared, yes, but he'd let her cry on him... and she couldn't imagine losing a child... "If it's too much... you don't have to."</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” He gave her a watery smile. “She was my baby. And talking about her keeps her memory alive.”</p>
<p>The tears in his eyes had her swallowing hard, moving carefully to hug him. "I'm sure she was beautiful." It felt awkward and unsure, but after earlier...</p>
<p>“She was.” Cas returned the hug gratefully. “She was beautiful and so sweet. Just like you.”</p>
<p>"Emma should show you her angel pictures! She sketched them all out!" Theo told him, moving in for a hug as well.</p>
<p>"Oh, those are silly-" Emma tried, but her little brother would hear nothing of it.</p>
<p>"They're AWESOME!" Bouncing up, Theo looked at Gabriel before he moved to look for his sister's sketchbook, careful not to run.</p>
<p>"Good job, kiddo." Gabriel grinned a little, watching them.</p>
<p>“You like to draw, Emma? We should get you some supplies.”</p>
<p>"Oh, I... I'm not that good." She blinked as Theo hurried back, handing Castiel the book, opened to the picture of the angel- Claire- that she'd dreamed of.</p>
<p>"She's awesome, Cas!"</p>
<p>Cas looked at the sketch and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the drawing, and he slipped his arms around Castiel. "Breathe, Cas. Emma, that is lovely. We will explain later, okay?"</p>
<p>His chest tightened and he wanted to sob, but he held it back. How was it possible?</p>
<p>"We'll be back," Dean told them, tugging his husband to his feet. "Come on." He gently guided him towards the other room.</p>
<p>The moment they were away from the children, Cas let out a broken cry. “How did she know?”</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?" Theo whispered as they headed out. He didn't mean to! He looked at Emma, who hugged him close.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head, wanting to hug the kids but unsure the gesture would be welcome. “No, Theo. You did nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>Dean hugged Castiel close, rubbing his back. "She said that she was an angel."</p>
<p>Theo's lower lip wobbled, and he took a deep breath. "Okay..."</p>
<p>“But... that was Claire.” He clung to Dean, trembling. “It was Claire.”</p>
<p>"Eat, kiddo. It's going to be okay." Emma rubbed his back.</p>
<p>"It was. She found her for us." Dean hugged him close, rocking him gently.</p>
<p>“Do... do you think that?”</p>
<p>"I do, baby. You and I have both dreamed of her, remember?" Fuck, he wished that he knew what to say to him...</p>
<p>“I know... I just...I never thought anyone else would see her.”</p>
<p>"I know, baby." Dean smoothed his hair back from his face. "What can I do?"</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He pressed into Dean’s hands. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that...”</p>
<p>"Shh... it's okay, baby. You don't have to apologize for that. It's understandable." Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“I want to protect her. I... I want her to trust us.”</p>
<p>"Then we will, baby. We're going to take care of them and make them a part of our family." He rubbed<br/>his back gently.</p>
<p>He took a long breath, trying to gather himself together again.</p>
<p>Emma managed to get her brother eating again, trying not to look at Sam and Gabriel. Great. They probably thought that she was a freak...</p>
<p>Cas and Dean finally returned to the table, and Cas had a picture in his hands. He sat down with Emma and managed a small smile. “Emma, this is my little girl.” He handed the picture to her.</p>
<p>Emma froze as she saw the picture, her jaw completely dropping.</p>
<p>"She looks like Emma's angel!" Theo leaned in to see.</p>
<p>“So you see... I’m sorry I started crying,” he started softly. “You drew my little girl.”</p>
<p>"I... she... I saw her in my dreams, I swear! She's... I've seen her a few times." Emma bit her lip, staring at the picture.</p>
<p>“I believe you, Emma. Claire has visited me in my dreams as well.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed hard, thinking about how the angel had held her when she cried. It'd been the last time he'd crawled into her bed...</p>
<p>Cas wiped at his eyes and ran his finger over the sketch Emma made. “May… may I keep this, Emma?”</p>
<p>"Oh, it... yes? I..." she reached out, turning the page. "This one is better..."</p>
<p>The second sketch was of Claire laughing and holding a hand out. The detail was breathtaking. “Thank you, Emma.”</p>
<p>"You can have them both. Sorry, they aren't better. It's just pencil and paper..." She started, but Dean shook his head.</p>
<p>"Nah, they're awesome. We're going to hook you up with some art stuff- you have talent." He assured her. "We'll get frames for these."</p>
<p>“And hang them somewhere special,” he murmured. “You have a gift. It should be nurtured.”</p>
<p>Gabriel moved, finished feeding Ben to clean him up. "They're right, kiddo. I wish I could draw more than stick figures."</p>
<p>“I can’t even do stick figures,” Sam added with a laugh.</p>
<p>Theo moved, looking at Issy. "Hi..." he whispered, letting her grab at his finger. He remembered when Ben was this little. It wasn't that long ago but it seemed like forever.</p>
<p>The newborn began fussing and Sam lifted her from the carrier. He didn’t miss the way Emma leaned in just a little. “Emma? Would you like to hold her?”</p>
<p>"Can I?" She lit up a little, setting down the sketchbook. "Ben seems so big now. He was smaller than this, though..."</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He shifted Izzy into her arms. “Mind her head...”</p>
<p>"Hey, baby girl..." Emma held her easily, with the experience of someone who had been around babies for a long time. "I know, this is a big world, isn't it? Not at all like you're used to... I promise, it's okay..." she glanced at Sam as she started rooting. "May I feed her a bottle?"</p>
<p>Sam glanced at Gabe, and when his husband nodded, he stood up. “I’ll get a bottle warmed up and you can give it to her.”</p>
<p>"Emmie took care of me and Benny!" Theo assured him with a grin, cuddling into his sister and looking at Issy.</p>
<p>“And she did a good job. But now we’ll take care of you guys.”</p>
<p>Theo frowned a little, "But Emmie takes care of me when I have bad dreams or I'm sick or-"</p>
<p>“She can still do that. But we’ll be here, too. And we can take care of her:”</p>
<p>Theo moved, climbing into Castiel's lap. "Promise? Emmie won't let me take care of her, and she needs it too..."</p>
<p>"Theo..." Emma took the bottle from Sam, thanking him before she offered it to Issy, who latched right on.</p>
<p>“I promise, Theo. We’ll protect her.”</p>
<p>Jack lifted his chin. "I'll protect her. She's my big sister."</p>
<p>Cas hugged the boy tight. “We all will.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, handing Ben gently to Sam as he began cleaning up the high chair. "I am sure that all of us will protect you, Em."</p>
<p>“Yes, we will.” Sam snuggled Ben into his shoulder and rubbed his back.</p>
<p>"Damn right. We protect our family, Emma, and you, Theo, and Ben are part of it." Dean told her.</p>
<p>Emma blushed a bit, looking at Issy. If Claire, the angel was right, then this was their forever home. She just hoped that she was.</p>
<p>After dinner and cleaning up, Cas began putting the children to bed. Emma was the last awake and he indulged her with a snack and a movie on the couch.</p>
<p>Emma blinked as Remy left his spot by Dean, crawling up into her lap. "Remy, you're not a puppy..." she smiled, scratching his ears. "I don't know when I last saw a movie..." she told Castiel after a moment.</p>
<p>Cas sat down close to her with popcorn and drinks. “I don’t always have a lot of time for movies, but we try to have a movie night at least once a week.”</p>
<p>Remy sniffed at the popcorn, and she blinked a little, stroking her fingers through his fur. "Silly boy, that's not for you..." Emma glanced at Castiel. "So it's normally so busy here?”</p>
<p>“Yes. See, Gabe owns and runs his own veterinary practice with our good friend, Charlie. Sam is working at a law firm in town and he’s usually there sixty hours or so a week. Dean helps me run the ranch, which is a twenty-four/seven job.”</p>
<p>"Oh. That does sound like a lot." Her brow furrowed a little, and she tilted her head. "How are they gonna do that with the baby?"</p>
<p>“We all work together. Right now Gabe is taking off from the vet office for three months since Sam can’t take much time off. And if we need to, Dean and I can take time off to help since we have people working for us.”</p>
<p>Dean, having slipped from the room to get a beer, nodded as he sat next to his husband. "Plus Bobby- Grumpy as Jack called him- is a terrific grandpa, and he just moved here."</p>
<p>“Precisely. We all help with the children, and it works very well.” Cas snuggled into Dean.</p>
<p>"One big family..." Emma smiled a bit, toying with Remy's ears. "Are the rest of the dogs upstairs?"</p>
<p>“Gracie is with Sam. She was brought to us under very sad circumstances, and we believe she was abused. Sam is her person and she’s with him constantly. Lucky and Chopin like to check on Jack before they come downstairs, if they don’t decide to sleep with him.”</p>
<p>"Cool... and Remy?" Emma looked at the German shepherd who was loving her attention. Well, demanding it.</p>
<p>He smiled softly. “That’s Dean’s story to tell,” he murmured, looking to his husband.</p>
<p>"Remington is a military trained dog, who served with me." Dean smiled at the dog, telling her about him, what he did, his rank, and how he helped him now. "He's an amazing dog."</p>
<p>“He is. Remy goes everywhere with Dean and I trust him with Dean’s life.”</p>
<p>"Dude, that's awesome!" Emma grinned at the dog, a bit in awe of him, but Remy nudged her to get back to petting.</p>
<p>Dean kissed Castiel's jaw, watching them. "I definitely agree."</p>
<p>“We also have a cat hiding somewhere,” Cas chuckled. “His name is MC.”</p>
<p>"When I checked on Theo, MC was cuddled up to him and purring like a diesel engine." Dean grinned a bit. "I think MC claimed him."</p>
<p>“Typical,” Cas joked, snuggling closer to Dean.</p>
<p>"That's so cute." Emma bit her lip. Theo had always wanted a pet, but she'd barely been able to take care of them.</p>
<p>“We have plenty of animals here. And the horses… I wasn’t joking. Starting this weekend, you’ll learn how to ride.”</p>
<p>Emma pressed her face into Remy's fur. "I can't wait." She couldn't remember when she was last happy like this. How many times had she gone cold or hungry for her boys?</p>
<p>Cas watched her with a little smile. “Ready to watch the movie?”</p>
<p>"I am." Emma shot him a smile, cuddling into Remy.</p>
<p>Pleased, Cas started the movie.</p>
<p>Emma woke up fighting, swinging as someone tried to lift her and move her. Her voice caught in her throat, and she whimpered.</p>
<p>“Emma!” Cas gently restrained the teenager. “Emma, it’s okay. You’re okay.”</p>
<p>Emma screamed, trying to fight, but she couldn't move. "No, no! Please-"</p>
<p>Suddenly she was on a soft bed and the arms were gone. “Emma, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you...”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Emma blinked as a dog was licking at her face. Remy... she sniffled, seeing a red mark on Castiel's face. Dean was standing behind him, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>Cas wiped at his eyes and mustered what he hoped was a look of reassurance. “Are you okay, Emma?”</p>
<p>"I... yes." She swallowed hard, staring at the mark. "I hurt you! I... I'm sorry!" Remy bumped his head against hers, licking her again.</p>
<p>“No, no, it's okay,” he soothed. “I’m fine. I promise.”</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to..." Emma finally pet Remy, trying to calm him down, not realizing that was exactly what the dog wanted. Her focus on something that wasn't making her panic.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t mean to. It was my fault for moving you.” Cas looked to Remy. “Get her, Rem. Make her feel better.”</p>
<p>Remy barked, giving him a look as if to say, <i>What do you think that I'm doing?</i></p>
<p>"Ugh, you have bony elbows..." she grunted a little as he sat on her completely.</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Cas finally relaxed. “Are you thirsty? I have some water for you.”</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip, then nodded after a moment.</p>
<p>He grabbed the glass of water and offered it to her.</p>
<p>She took it, sipping it. "Thank you, Cas..." she bit her lip, pushing her hair back. "I'm sorry, really. I feel terrible..."</p>
<p>“Please don’t. I’m not upset.”</p>
<p>Emma stretched, nudging Remy. "Come on, I gotta pee..."</p>
<p>The German Shepard huffed and reluctantly let her up.</p>
<p>Emma bit her lip as she stood from the bed, looking at Castiel. After a moment, she hugged him close. "Thank you for trying to help me get to bed."</p>
<p>Cas slowly hugged her back. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>"Emma, sweetie... anyone who touches you that you don't want to, you just tell us. We've got a lot of acres where we can bury the son of a bitch." Dean told her, watching the teen with Castiel. The poor kid seemed touch starved- just for normal cuddling and he wanted to kill whoever had hurt her.</p>
<p>Emma blinked, then snorted softly. "Somehow, I think you mean that..."</p>
<p>“Dean is right. You control your body. If you so much as don’t want a hug, all you have to do is say it.”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, nodding after a moment. "Okay... thanks."</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” He reluctantly released her. “Go use the bathroom. I’ll straighten up your bed.”</p>
<p>"Remy's gonna stay in here with you tonight," Dean told her, moving to help Castiel with the bed.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, heading into her bathroom.</p>
<p>When she came out, her bed was straightened and a nightlight cast a soft glow from the corner of the room. Remy had settled himself on her bed and when he saw her his tail began to wag.</p>
<p>"Hey, sweetie..." She moved to carefully scratch at his ears. "You know... I think we're really gonna be<br/>safe here."</p>
<p>Remy pressed into her hand, his tail wagging harder as he tried to lick her.</p>
<p>She cuddled him close, rubbing her cheek against his fur. "You're such a good boy..."</p>
<p>He whined softly and pressed against her. Then he wiggled until he was stretched out alongside her.</p>
<p>Emma stroked her fingers over him, tugging the covers up. "Night, Remy..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Emma awoke with Remy still cuddled against her. She quickly used the bathroom, then crept out of her room. Her ears pricked up when she heard the familiar sound of a baby crying.</p><p>Sam was the first to wake up, and after the chaos of the previous day, he thought it best to let everyone sleep while he surprised them with breakfast. Everyone but Isabelle, who was fussing in her carrier while he tended the waffles.</p><p>Emma slipped into the kitchen. "Good morning... Issy, What's got you fussing, hm? Your Daddy dared to put you down to make breakfast?" She cooed to the baby, smiling at her. She picked her up, gently rocking her.</p><p>Sam glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Hi, Em. She’s being a crab this morning.”</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Emma hid an amused grin, swaying with the baby. He'd had her for three mornings. It was kinda cute how much he loved her, though. "Well, you're too little for coffee, miss. Let's get that frown turned upside down- did you feed her already?"</p><p>“I tried, but she didn’t seem hungry. She has a bottle in the fridge if you want to try.”</p><p>Emma sat down at the table, laying Issy gently against her hand while the babysat on the table before patting her a few times on the back. The baby let out a massive burp. "There we go... that was a big one too. I'd be crabby…"</p><p>Sam’s smile widened. “Good idea, Emma. Maybe she’ll feel like eating.”</p><p>"Benny was like that," she explained, cuddling Issy close before going to heat up the bottle. "He wouldn't burp unless in that position. Drove me nuts."</p><p>“I haven’t had a lot of experience with babies myself,” he admitted, moving a waffle from the frying pan to the plate, then pouring more batter in the pan. “Everyone else has plenty. I’m kind of flying blind.”</p><p>"You are good, though. She loves you already, you can tell." She tilted her head at him a little. "She's lucky to have parents who actually love her and want her."</p><p>“Can I tell you a secret, Emma?”</p><p>Giving a little nod, she adjusted Issy in her arms a bit. "Sure..."</p><p>“My mother died when I was Ben’s age. I don’t remember her. And her death... it drove my father crazy. Dean raised me. He was just four, and he took care of me. He still does.” Sam decided that he wasn't mentioning the rest of John Winchester's scheme to kill Dean for insurance money. The kid was freaked enough already, and lord knew that they were all still fucked up from his attempt to stop Dean from proving that he was him, and in fact, very much alive.</p><p>Staring at him, Emma cleared her throat. It sounded like Dean'd done with Sam what she did with Theo and Ben... "I'm glad that you have him. It sounds like he did a good job with you, and you'll do a great job with Issy."</p><p>“I want you to know this because Gabe and Cas are good men. Dean is… he will do anything for you. And your brothers. None of you will want for anything because Dean will take care of it.”</p><p>Tears stung her eyes at his words, and she stared hard at Issy, trying to stop herself from crying. "My parents... they suck, you know?" She inhaled slowly, making herself swallow hard. "I never saw them, and I was eleven when they brought Theo home. It was obvious if I didn't take care of him..." Well, they sure as hell weren't going to. "Then they brought home Ben, and they just left again, but they took their passports, all of what they valued and left. Told me to call and get help if I needed it."</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m so sorry,” Sam responded sadly. “I know you guys have only been here a day, but we care about you.”</p><p>Biting her lip, Emma gave a little nod. "I really dreamed of Claire. She told me that I was going somewhere safe, and I'd have a real family... that the boys would..."</p><p>“I believe you,” he replied firmly. “I saw the drawing. You had to have seen her...”</p><p>"It feels a bit crazy." Emma shrugged a little, looking at Issy as she ate. "I feel bad for upsetting Castiel..."</p><p>“Try not to. It was more of a shock than anything.”</p><p>"I suppose..." It had to have been shocking, to say the least. "Issy's done with her bottle. I am gonna burp her and go check on Ben, Theo, and Jack."</p><p>“Good idea, but if they’re sleeping, don’t wake them,” he urged. “We all had a long day yesterday.”</p><p>"I won't," she promised, carefully burping Issy. "Theo's... he's so excited to be here. He was exhausted." Pausing, she made a mental note to talk to Dean and Castiel about clothing for the boys. "Should I just put her in her carrier?"</p><p>“That would be great, kiddo. Thank you.” He gave her a grateful smile. “I’m almost done cooking and then she’s going right back in her sling.”</p><p>"I figured." Emma carefully put Issy into her carrier. "Don't worry, baby girl. Your Daddy's right there." She smoothed her barely there hair and headed upstairs. Peeking in on Theo, her heart melted as she saw Jack cuddled up with him, along with Chopin, Lucky, and MC.</p><p>Both boys were sleeping peacefully and only Lucky seemed to notice Emma poke her head in.</p><p>Emma shhed the dog, quietly shutting the door before going to check on Ben. They were fucking adorable together. She wished she had a camera. Oh well, she'd just draw them.</p><p>Satisfied all three boys were safe and content, she went back to the kitchen. </p><p>Sam heard her and he looked over his shoulder. “Everyone okay?”</p><p>"Jack's cuddled up with Theo in his bed with Lucky and Chopin- MC is using them as a pillow. It's adorable." Emma grinned, sitting at the table with her sketchbook and a nub of a pencil.</p><p>“Sounds like it. Are you hungry?”</p><p>"Normally," she told him, rough sketching out the boys curled up together on the bed. She could fill in the details later.</p><p>The casual comment made Sam hurt for her. He grabbed a plate and gave her waffles, fruit, and a few pieces of bacon. Then he placed the plate in front of her. “What kind of juice would you like?”</p><p>Emma paused, looking up at the tall man. "I... um... orange juice? I can get it..." she carefully closed her sketchbook, not wanting to get anything on it.</p><p>“No, I’ve got it.” He grabbed her a glass of orange juice. “I didn’t know if you like syrup, but we have three kinds right here.”</p><p>"I... didn't really think of anything past maple was a thing?" Taking the juice from him, Emma thanked him.</p><p>“Gabe likes different flavors. We have blueberry and blackberry right now.”</p><p>"Blackberry?" Grinning, the teen eagerly reached for the bottle with the blackberries on it. "Thank you, Sam. Are you sure I shouldn't wait for everyone else? I can..."</p><p>“Absolutely not. I know you’re hungry.” Sam made himself a plate and sat down with her.</p><p>"Thanks..." She didn't know what to make of Sam, but it was quickly becoming clear that Claire had been right. They were as good as she said they were. She doctored her waffles, then dug in. "...That's so good!" She mumbled around the bite.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Sam picked up Isabelle and settled her in the sling against his chest.</p><p>Issy, being very helpful, started to fill her diaper as Sam picked up his fork again.</p><p>He huffed and put his fork down. “Don’t think I won’t remember this,” he told his newborn. “Revenge will be had when you’re a teenager.”</p><p>Emma giggled, completely unable to help herself. "Just you wait, Sam. She's just getting started. You might as well take a few more bites while you can. She's not done yet."</p><p>He grumbled and did as Emma suggested, but soon the odor waiter toward his nose. “Oh my god. I know we’re just giving you formula! How do you turn it into that?”</p><p>Entirely too amused at Sam's pain, Emma just giggled again. "But she's so cute... and snuggly." Maybe it was mean, but she'd definitely been dealing with baby poop for too long not to find it somewhat hysterical over someone else grimacing at it.</p><p>“She’s very cute. And smelly.” Sam got up and grabbed a fresh diaper and wipes.</p><p>"It's not gonna get better for a while. Theo's only just stopped having accidents this last year." She definitely blamed how unsettled their lives were.</p><p>“Poor kid.” Sam looked down at his little girl. “I’m not serious, you know,” he said to Emma. “I waited two years for her.”</p><p>Reaching out, Emma touched his arm. "No, you're... the complete opposite of my parents. It's just we can joke about shit... literally."</p><p>Sam laughed softly and nodded as he changed Emma’s soiled diaper. “Yes, we can.”</p><p>Sitting back, Emma started to eat again. "So... Two years?"</p><p>“We made the arrangements to become foster parents, but I was also finishing school and Gabe was working. Then one of his old friends found us. She was trying to escape a bad relationship and she was pregnant. Tara loved Isabelle, but she couldn’t take care of her.”</p><p>"Oh." The girl was quiet for a moment, considering her food. "She's very lucky to have you. Seriously."</p><p>“I couldn’t love her more if I tried.” Sam fixed her onesie and kissed her.</p><p>"I see... get up early and steal the baby." Gabriel smiled from the doorway.</p><p>“You uncovered my evil plan.” Sam snuggled their daughter as he returned to his seat.</p><p>"Can I hold her?" Gabriel asked after a moment, getting himself a plate.</p><p>“No,” Sam teased, but he handed their baby to Gabe once his husband was sitting.</p><p>Cuddling her close, Gabriel kissed her hair. "Are you feeling better, sweetheart? You were fussy last night."</p><p>“Emma has the magic touch. Apparently, she was holding in a really good burp.”</p><p>Gabriel looked at the blushing teen with a grin. "I should have realized that. Claire used to do that to us! Thanks, seriously."</p><p>"Oh, it's, er... I just... it's no big deal..." she concentrated on cutting her breakfast up so she didn't have to face him.</p><p>“She’s fantastic with our girl, babe.” Sam finished his juice.</p><p>"You've got a great cousin, Princess." He tickled his baby girl a bit, rocking her.</p><p>“Emma!” Theo’s voice echoed down the hall, full of tears.</p><p>She was on her feet in moments, racing up the stairs two at a time. "Theo!"</p><p>The boy was standing at the top of the stairs, crying softly. As Emma reached him, Cas’s door opened and he sleepily stumbled out of his room.</p><p>Dean wasn't far behind him, watching as Emma scooped him up into her arms. "I am right here, Theo Mio. I've got you, okay? What's wrong?"</p><p>“I… I didn’t remember,” he whimpered, clinging to her. “I got lost...”</p><p>"It's okay, my baby boy. I've got you. Do you remember Castiel and Dean? We came to live with them." She turned, pointing at the two men.</p><p>Theo nodded shakily but didn’t let go of his sister.</p><p>"And Sam and Gabriel are downstairs making breakfast. I was downstairs eating." She kissed his jaw rocking him. "Do you have to potty?"</p><p>“Y-yeah...”</p><p>Emma carried him carefully through into the bathroom. "There, Theo. Go ahead."</p><p>Theo quickly peed and flushed the toilet, then let Emma help him clean up. Once his face was washed and dried, he felt much better.</p><p>"That's better, isn't it?" She kissed his hair, rubbing his back. "Want to say good morning to Castiel and Dean?"</p><p>“Yeah.” He grabbed her hand and followed his big sister into the hallway, where Dean and Cas were waiting. Theo rested his head against Emma’s side. “Hi...”</p><p>Cas gave Theo a warm smile. “Good morning, Theo.”</p><p>"Good morning, man." Dean held out a hand for a high five. "How are you doing?" He had to grin as he saw MC hurrying over to the boy.</p><p>Theo immediately leaned down and began petting MC. “I’m hungry...”</p><p>MC let out a rumbling purr, bumping against the boy.</p><p>"Come on- Sam made us a delicious breakfast-" Emma started, but Jack came running out of his room.</p><p>"I lost him!"</p><p>Theo straightened up. “I’m here!”</p><p>Jack ran over, hugging him close. "I was scared! We were all cuddled up and then you were gone! She told me to wake up cause you were crying!"</p><p>“I’m sorry... I wanted Emmy and I got lost.”</p><p>"It's okay." Jack hugged him for a moment more. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."</p><p>“Okay.” Theo followed Jack downstairs, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>Emma blinked after the boys, then looked at Castiel and Dean. "Want to get Ben for me? I left a plate of food..." She'd get him in a heartbeat, and though the mark on Castiel's face had faded, her guilt hadn't.</p><p>“We can take care of him, sweetheart.” As he said that, Ben cried out and Cas rushed to retrieve the little guy.</p><p>Ben was sitting up in his crib, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Castiel, babbling.</p><p>“Good morning, sweet boy.” Cas leaned over and scooped Ben up.</p><p>Ben snuggled into him, his cries calming after a long moment.</p><p>"He's too damn adorable," Dean grinned, going to get his diaper ready.</p><p>“Yes, he is.” Cas bounced the boy lightly.</p><p>Ben giggled, giving Castiel a big smile, showing off his two teeth on the bottom.</p><p>“You are too cute.” Cas laid Ben down and quickly changed his wet diaper.</p><p>"Uh... Cas? These outfits..." Dean held on up from the garage bag. "They're too small."</p><p>Cas sighed sadly. “We’re going shopping today.”</p><p>"Yeah. I will go borrow that overall set I got Issy. It's six months." He slipped from the room as Ben peed.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cas waggled a finger at the boy. “Excuse you, mister.”</p><p>Dean blinked when he came back in, raising a brow at his husband. "Uh... Babe? What are you...?"</p><p>“He just wet his clean diaper. Brat.”</p><p>"Well... he had to go." Dean stole the baby, moving to change the second diaper. "Are you ready for overalls, buddy? You can be my mini-rancher in training, huh?" It only took him a bit to get him cleaned up and into the little outfit.</p><p>“That’s absolutely precious.” Cas took the baby from his husband.</p><p>Dean grinned, looking Castiel over. "You're sexy with a baby in your arms." He winked at him, heading down to the kitchen chaos.</p><p>The older man followed close behind him and was relieved to see all three older children eating their breakfast.</p><p>Sam looked up and waved at their brothers. “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hello, Sam. Did you cook all of this?”</p><p>“I did. Wanted to surprise everyone.”</p><p>"He was awesome, seriously." Emma toasted them with her orange juice.</p><p>"I've got plates for the boys ready," Motioning to Jack and Theo who were eagerly digging into their meal, Gabriel grinned. "And Sammy made it extra delicious..."</p><p>Cas grabbed his own plate and sat down. “So we're going to take the kids shopping after breakfast. It seems Ben needs more clothes, as I’m sure Emma and Theo do.”</p><p>"My stuff still fits. It's actually pretty big," Emma assured them. "The boys really need stuff... that's.. er... not Benny's." She looked at the little overalls.</p><p>“We can get clothes for all of you.” And he intended to get extra things for Emma. She deserved it.</p><p>Emma bit her lip, concentrating on her meal again. She didn't know what to make of them sometimes.</p><p>After breakfast, Sam and Gabe began clearing the table away. Cas looked to the children. “Go upstairs and get cleaned up,” he instructed gently.</p><p>Jack bounced, "You can wear my batman t-shirt!" He told Theo, racing upstairs.</p><p>Theo eagerly followed Jack. “Wait for me!”</p><p>Emma grinned as she watched them run upstairs before moving to help Sam and Gabriel with what they were doing</p><p>“You too, Emma,” Cas said gently. “Go get cleaned up.”</p><p>She stilled, then nodded. "Okay... uh... I'll be back?"</p><p>Dean watched her head up the stairs. Shaking his head. "We need to spoil her."</p><p>“We do. In fact, if it’s okay with you, I want to take her off by herself so she isn’t focusing on the boys.”</p><p>"That's actually what I was thinking." Dean grinned, moving to kiss him. "That's perfect. We can go to the mall."</p><p>Pleased, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “I want to get her clothes, obviously. But I also want to get her art supplies and a small TV.”</p><p>"And a computer. Take her to get her hair done. Feminine stuff." He explained with a grin.</p><p>“You’re perfect.” He gave Dean another kiss. “I’m gonna go get ready.”</p><p>Sam piped up from the sink, “Why don’t you guys leave Ben with us?”</p><p>"Oh, please?" Gabriel gave Dean big eyes, picking up the baby.</p><p>"...Fine, but I expect pictures of the cuteness," Dean told him, shaking his head. "I'm checking on the boys."</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>Amused, Dean headed upstairs. He found Jack fully dressed and helping Theo into an oversize Batman shirt. Jack heard his dad and grinned. “Theo’s gonna be Batman today, Dad!”</p><p>Theo turned around and grinned at Dean. He was practically swimming in the shirt. “I’m Batman!”</p><p>"Dude, so cool! We'll definitely get you your own merch, bud!" Dean swung Theo up in his arms, tickling him.</p><p>Theo grinned and laughed. “I wanna get stuff for Emma!”</p><p>"We can do that- and stuff for Ben, and definitely stuff for you." Tickling the boy, Dean grinned. "Who wants to ride in the Impala?"</p><p>"Me, Daddy, me!" Jack bounced, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>Theo shyly looked at Dean. “Me too?”</p><p>"Of course you too!" Dean kissed Theo's hair. "Wanna walk or can I carry you?"</p><p>The small boy wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “This!”</p><p>Thrilled, Dean cuddled him close before heading towards the car. "I'm gonna spoil all of you. You good with that, kiddo?"</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Cas and Emma eventually emerged from the house. “Have you ever been to a mall?”</p><p>Emma bit her lip, shaking her head. "Not really. I couldn't afford it. I normally go to thrift shops and..." well, she stole what she needed to at times. She wasn't letting the boys suffer.</p><p>“Okay. Well, it looks like Dean is putting the boys in the impala. That means you’re coming with me.” He kissed Dean and showed Emma over to his Highlander.</p><p>Emma blinked, following him. "I thought that we were all going together?"</p><p>“We are, but there’s not enough room for all of us in the Impala.” Cas opened the passenger door for her. “And Dean refuses to ride in my Highlander.”</p><p>"But... why?" She tilted her head, glancing at the fancy muscle car. Dean was carefully buckling the boys into the car.</p><p>“I ask myself that all the time,” Cas sighed theatrically.</p><p>"I mean, it is a hot car..." She grinned, getting into the Highlander. "So what do you need at the mall?"</p><p>“Oh, a few things.” Cas got into the front seat and started the car.</p><p>Emma buckled in, watching as Dean got into the Impala. "Okay. I need to get outfits for Benny and<br/>
Theo. If... if that's all right."</p><p>“Trust me, the boys will be getting everything they need.” He began driving down the long road that led to the highway.</p><p>Emma nodded, reaching over to turn on the radio. Hearing Led Zeppelin, she grinned and started to<br/>
sing along with the song.</p><p>Cas’s heart warmed at the sound. Dean would adore this girl, even more than he already did.</p><p>"You have good taste in music. I used to have a bunch of records until Dad got pissed and smashed them." She explained before going back to singing.</p><p>“So you like records? Dean has an entire collection that I know he’ll want to show you.”</p><p>"Really? That's awesome! I got given a whole bunch at a sale and a record player. I used to dance Theo and Ben around to the music. They had a blast. Theo absolutely loves Fat Bottom Girls, though he has no idea what the song is about." She shook her head with a grin at the thought.</p><p>The thought made Cas laugh as well, and when they reached the mall they found Dean and the boys waiting for them. Cas looked at Emma pointedly. “So Emma, the boys are going to shop with Dean. And you and I are going to shop for you.”</p><p>"I'm getting Emma a present!" Theo told them excitedly from Dean's arms.</p><p>Emma blinked, shaking her head a bit. "But I don't need-"</p><p>“No arguments, young lady. Dean has a complete list for Theo and Ben; they’ll be fine.”</p><p>Emma frowned but sensed that she wasn't going to win the argument. "How am I going to pay you back, though?"</p><p>“You’re not. You’re a young lady and you need clothes,” Cas insisted firmly.</p><p>"What Cas said. As far as we're concerned, you're our kids. We're going to take care of you, with no expectation of anything other than you guys being kids." Dean could tell that it would take Emma some time, but it was already damn proud of them.</p><p>“Exactly.” Cas gave Dean a kiss. “Go, you guys. Emma and I have a lot to do.”</p><p>Theo grinned, bouncing in Dean's arms. "I'm getting Batman stuff!"</p><p>Emma moved, hugging Jack, who kissed her cheek before hugging Theo. "You be good for Dean."</p><p>“I will!”</p><p>They watched the trio walk away before Cas looked at Emma. “Alright, sweetheart. Let’s get started.”</p><p>Emma bit her lip, then nodded following Castiel into the mall. It seemed massive, with people bustling here and there.</p><p>Cas walked closely to Emma and he steered into a clothing store for women. Thankfully it wasn’t too busy and an upbeat salesperson came straight to them.</p><p>“Hello. Can I help you find anything?”</p><p>Cas gently pushed Emma forward. “This is my daughter, Emma. And she needs everything.”</p><p>Emma blushed, though she stared at Castiel a bit as he called her his. Had her parents ever done that? Actually claimed her? "Uh... hi. I don't... er... I am going to need help." She had no clue about sizing- she usually just grabbed oversized stuff and made it work.</p><p>Cas nodded and patted Emma’s shoulder. “Pants, shirts, dresses, anything she needs.”</p><p>The saleswoman smiled reassuringly at them. “We can certainly handle that.”</p><p>Emma found herself swept away, another woman rushing over to help. Soon, she had a multitude of clothes to try on, along with bras and some adorable panties. Had she ever owned a bra like these? Pretty and they actually did what they were supposed to, rather than a sports bra, which she usually wore.</p><p>Pleased that Emma was being taken care of, Cas found a chair to sit in to wait for her.</p><p>A bit later, Emma was nudged out wearing a pair of jeans that actually fit her and a pretty blouse that laced up the sides. "Uh... what do you think?" she fidgeted, not used to dressing like this. She actually felt pretty and feminine.</p><p>Cas gave her a smile. “You look beautiful, Em.”</p><p>"She's got a lot of options now- do you want us to help her pick out her favorites to buy, or...?" The woman helping her asked.</p><p>Emma blushed, nodding to the woman. "Yes, I don't need everything-"</p><p>He shook his head. “I want her to have everything she wants,” he reiterated.</p><p>"Then we'll start checking her out. Do you two want to look for anything more? We made it so that she can wear what she has out."</p><p>Emma blinked at them, a bit shocked by the amount. The clothes definitely weren't cheap.</p><p>“Is there anything else she needs?” Cas stood up, glancing around the store.</p><p>"Shoes, but we don't really carry them here. We did panties, bras, a bathing suit, dresses, pants, shirts, PJs, a robe, socks..." the two sales associates began to carry everything to the register.</p><p>“Okay, that sounds great.” He had planned on multiple stops anyway.</p><p>"Cas, this is a lot, though." Reaching out, she touched his arm. Emma didn't know what to say to him.</p><p>He squeezed her hand and pulled out his wallet. “We’ll take this back to the Highlander. I don’t want us to have to carry everything.” He swiped his credit card without blinking an eye.</p><p>All right... so he was a bit crazy. She shook her head, helping him to the bags. "Are we done?"</p><p>“At this store. Next is shoes. You’ll need a good pair of boots, riding boots, sneakers, dress shoes, and more I’m sure.” He thanked the sales ladies for their help.</p><p>Emma gaped at him, thanking the women before she followed him towards the car. "You realize that is a fuckload of money, right? It's... I don't need..."</p><p>“You do need,” he said firmly as they packed the bags into the Highlander. She would probably argue a few more times during their trip, but he didn’t care.</p><p>She huffed a little bit. "You are crazy, you know that right? I can't remember anyone ever doing things like this "</p><p>“It’s how this family is. We take care of each other.” Cas led her back inside, to the closest shoe store.</p><p>The simple words brought tears to her eyes, and Emma cleared her throat as they walked into the store.</p><p>Cas caught a salesperson and explained the situation. “She needs at least two pairs of boots, sneakers, some dress shoes...whatever she wants.”</p><p>Emma gave in, letting the woman help her pick out shoes. Spotting a pair of flip flops, she looked them over before adding them to the growing collection of shoes.</p><p>“Slippers, too. And socks.”</p><p>"Your daughter is beautiful. Her eyes are a beautiful green," the woman told him, watching as Emma tried on boots.</p><p>Cas beamed with pride. “Today is all about her. She just got a new wardrobe, and after this, I’m going to take her to a few other stores.”</p><p>"The salon three doors down from us is having a sale on everything, if you want to spoil her some more," she told him, looking Emma over.</p><p>"These fit good- Cas, what *is* a riding boot?" Emma asked, confused.</p><p>“That’s a great idea.” Cas looked at Emma. “Boots that are for riding horses. We may have to order them online.”</p><p>The woman nodded, "There's a Runnings that you can go to on the other end of the mall. They've got riding boots and anything else she might need for that."</p><p>“Excellent. Thank you.”</p><p>"No problem," she assured him, going back to assisting Emma. The teen, despite not saying anything, looked a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>Once the shoes were paid for and placed in the Highlander, Cas took Emma down to the salon. “Emma, I cannot stress enough to you that this is for you. Not me, nor Dean, you.” He walked her up to the front desk. “Hi, do you accept walk-ins?”</p><p>The woman behind the desk nodded. “We do. We can fit her in when Lisa finishes up.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Cas led Emma to the shelves full of different products. “What would you like to try?”</p><p>Emma stared around, reading the bottles. There were so many... "I don't know, Cas. It's... that's a lot of options."</p><p>"I can help you. What are you looking to do today?" The stylist asked with a grin.</p><p>Cas gently patted Emma’s back. “Emma needs hair care products, and a cut and style.”</p><p>"Ohh... you're gorgeous- look at those eyes and those cheekbones." Lisa grinned, nudging her towards her chair. "What sort of styles do you like?"</p><p>“I... I don’t know,” Emma said uncertainly.</p><p>Cas nodded to Emma. “While you help her, I need to run next door. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>"Of course." The stylist grinned, then started to describe a cut that would frame her face in long layers. "How's that?"</p><p>Emma worriedly watched Cas go. “Okay...”</p><p>Cas went to the electronics box store just a few stores down, where he chose an excellent laptop and small TV. Then he added a cell phone to his plan and chose a protective case for it. By the time everything was safely locked in the Highlander, he was confident Emma would nearly be done at the salon, so he made his way back.</p><p>Emma had just taken a crash course in how to care for her new hair. She'd also gotten a manicure and a pedicure. She felt a bit silly, but they did it all at once so it didn't take long at all.</p><p>Cas saw her and he smiled softly. “You look wonderful, Emma.”</p><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, Emma flushed. "I want a gun." She turned and met his gaze. "I don't want to have to think about being scared again."</p><p>“We can talk about it when we get home. Let’s pay for your makeover, then we can hit a few more stores before we meet the boys for lunch.”</p><p>"Okay, Cas. Thanks." She trusted him by now, hoping, at least, that she was right. That Claire was as real as she'd seemed, but she had to be... She just didn't want to have to deal with people looking at her.</p><p>Cas paid for the treatment and hair products recommended. Then he ushered Emma to the electronics store. “I have a TV for you. Just have to move it into your room,” he said slyly. “Did you ever play any video games? Or watch movies?”</p><p>"Nah. I always wanted to, but it's impossible. I used to watch Spanish soap operas, though. That was the only channel that would come in." She shrugged before staring. "You didn't."</p><p>“Didn’t what?” He withdrew her phone from his pocket. “I also have this for you.”</p><p>"Holy fuck." Emma's eyes went wide and she stared at the Galaxy S20+ in his hand. "Castiel... that's..."</p><p>“It’s your responsibility to take care of it,” he said firmly. “I picked out a very durable case, but you still need to take care of it.”</p><p>"I... I will. I promise. This is..." Tears stung her eyes as she stared at the phone.</p><p>He placed the phone in her hand. “You won’t be able to play with it much until we get home and you can charge it.”</p><p>"No... it's... it's okay. I don't even care." She sniffled, holding the phone tightly before she threw her arms around him.</p><p>Surprised but happy, Cas returned the hug and gently patted her hair.</p><p>She sniffled a bit, pressing her face into his neck. "I... I don't know how to thank you."</p><p>“This is enough,” he murmured, rocking her gently.</p><p>Emma took a slow breath, just letting herself enjoy how he felt. She didn't know what else to say.</p><p>“Let’s keep going, hmm? You’re going to have a big afternoon setting up your room.” But he didn’t let her go. Not until she was ready.</p><p>After a long moment, she nodded and slowly pulled back. "You're still crazy, you know that, right?"</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware.” He picked out a Blu ray player for her. “Let’s get you some movies and headphones.”</p><p>"I don't know- we could do that. Can I get some for the boys?" Ahe asked after a moment.</p><p>“Sure. But Dean is getting them movies, too.”</p><p>"You're stubborn, you know that, right?" The teenage girl rolled her eyes. Sighing. "Thank you, Castiel."</p><p>“You’re so welcome.” He walked her over to the movies.</p><p>Emma ended up picking out a bunch, giving into Castiel. Maybe he'd let her cook him dinner to thank him? "Cas, can we get something to drink? I'm thirsty..."</p><p>“Of course. I think I saw cold drinks over by the register.”</p><p>"Great." Emma hugged him, following him through the store.</p><p>Cas stopped to grab her a pair of wireless headphones, then led her to the checkout. “Get whatever you’d like to drink, Em,” he said as he laid their items on the counter.</p><p>Emma moved, looking around a few of the displays. Spotting one, she bent over to grab a bottle. She jumped as a man spoke up, "Look at that ass..."</p><p>A dangerous look crossed Cas’s face and he stepped between Emma and the creep. “What did you say to my daughter?” His voice was low and intimidating.</p><p>The man blinked, stepping back from him. "What, she's legal, right? She just has a nice ass..."</p><p>Emma bit her lip, glancing at Castiel, hugging herself as the jerk stared at her.</p><p>“First of all, you never talk to any lady like that,” he snarled. “And second, she’s fifteen. If you so much as look at her, I’ll call my brother and have you in jail so fast your shitty attempt at facial hair will fall off.”</p><p>The guy glared at Castiel, then sneered at the girl. "She's not that hot anyway." He turned to head away, satisfied that he had the upper hand.</p><p>Sighing, Cas turned to Emma. “Are you okay, sweetheart...?”</p><p>Emma hugged him, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I'm good. That was... thank you." She'd never had anyone do that for her. Ever.</p><p>He gladly returned her hug, lightly patting her back. “No one is allowed to talk to you that way. You are a person.”</p><p>"I thought you were gonna deck him, honestly. That was pretty kick ass." She grinned at him, holding up her soda. "Want one, Cas?"</p><p>“I’d love one.” He added their drinks to their order, paid, then gathered the bags. “Are you ready to meet the boys for lunch?”</p><p>"Definitely. Did Theo get a hair cut too? I did try and keep his trimmed, it's just hard." Emma blinked as she tried to take the bags from him.</p><p>Cas let her take one of the small bags. “You did fine, Em. And yes, Dean is taking him for a haircut.”</p><p>Emma looked at the small bag and gave him a look. "I can carry stuff, Cas. Seriously." She was used to handling things for both boys, the boys, and whatever they picked up.</p><p>“I know you can. You’re so strong and capable. But I want to carry it for you.” He walked with her out to the parking lot and checked his phone. “We’re meeting everyone at the food court after we put these bags in the Highlander.”</p><p>"Okay, okay..." She followed him, flushing a little bit. "I can't wait to try riding Crowley. He's such a pretty horse…"</p><p>“And he has an attitude. I’m leaning toward you starting riding Anna. Then you can try Crowley.”</p><p>"What?" She pouted a bit. "Okay... I guess that works. She's a nice horse…" She just really liked Crowley- she didn't know how to explain it. He seemed to like her too.</p><p>“We can work it out this weekend.” They put their bags in the Highlander. “Alright, Let’s go find our boys.”</p><p>"So you and Dean seem like you just got married with how lovey you are..." she told him as she walked.</p><p>“We weren’t always that way. At first, I was very hesitant to date Dean.”</p><p>"Really? Why?" She tilted her head, a bit confused. They seemed so natural together.</p><p>“Because I felt I wasn’t ready to. I had been with my wife for so long, and after I lost her and Claire, I didn’t think I could ever love someone like that again.”</p><p>"I am sorry, Cas. You deserve to be happy, though." She slipped her arms around him, stealing a hug.</p><p>Cas gladly returned the hug. “And I did find it with Dean. And with Jack, and with you and your brother.”</p><p>Emma flushed, ducking her head a little. "Good. That's good..." she pushed her hair back. "I am pretty happy too."</p><p>“I’m very glad.” Cas led her back into the mall and down to the food court, where he quickly found his husband and gave him a kiss.</p><p>Dean smiled against his lips. "Hello, gorgeous." He pulled back to reveal Theo and Jack. "Don't they look handsome?"</p><p>“They do,” Cas exclaimed, look the boys over.</p><p>"They are! That's adorable." Emma rushed over to hug him, her hair swaying forward.</p><p>Cas looked at Emma and smiled. “And Emma looks so lovely.”</p><p>Dean stared, looking at her. "Emma, you look enchanting. Seriously." He couldn't believe how much she looked like a woman. He wasn’t sure he liked their baby girl looking like an adult already. They’d skipped the pigtails.</p><p>"Oh, it's... er..."</p><p>“We have been all over the place, but our girl has a full wardrobe now. And a cell phone.”</p><p>"Because he's crazy." She grinned in spite of herself, ducking her head.</p><p>"Da- Dean got us tablets!" Theo told them, grinning from ear to ear "It's so cool and I got my hair cut! Ben Ben only has a little, so we didn't think we should cut his." They’d talked about bringing the baby back for a cut.</p><p>Dean blinked, had he almost...? "Yep. Figured we'd let him keep what he's got until he gets more."</p><p>“He got you tablets?” Cas pretended to be shocked. “That’s awesome!”</p><p>"They're in the car. It's so cool- really. It's awesome. Dean told us all about it. It's a 1967 Chevy Impala hardtop powered by a 502-cubic-inch big-block!" Theo told Castiel importantly, his eyes bright with happiness.</p><p>Dean watched his boy proudly. "I told him that he could help me do a lube, oil, and filter."</p><p>“Wow...I didn’t even know that, Theo!” Cas ruffled his hair gently.</p><p>"Dean taught me." He moved to hug him, grinning. "Can we eat now?"</p><p>"Whoa, little man. We can. We just gotta figure out what to eat," Dean teased him with a grin. He was too stinking cute.</p><p>Cas looked at Emma. “What would you like to eat, Em?”</p><p>"Food?" Honestly, she didn't have a clue where to start. She glanced around the massive area, trying to see what all there was. "I don't know."</p><p>“Well, you can have anything you want.”</p><p>Emma bit her lower lip and pointed towards an Italian restaurant. "What about there? It looks nice..."</p><p>“Then let’s go.” He walked with her to her chosen spot. “Have you ever had Italian?”</p><p>"Not really. It's... we never could afford it. We did white trash spaghetti, but it's..." She shrugged a little as Dean and the boys followed.</p><p>“You can get anything you want. And if you don’t like it, we’ll get you something else”.</p><p>"But save room for desserts. These look delicious." Dean told her with a grin. "We can all get a different thing and share."</p><p>“Agreed. Did you replace Ben’s diaper bag, sweetheart?”</p><p>"Theo helped me pick one out," Dean explained, pointing to the bag hanging by his hip. He’d been packing it as they shopped.</p><p>“Good choice, Theo.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek.</p><p>Jack came running out of the bathroom only for Bobby to tell him to slow down. He'd gone to the mall and run into them, then grumbled until he was included</p><p>Cas grabbed Jack in a tight hug. “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p>Jack hugged him back, grinning. "Daddy let me get my hair cut too. It looks like yours!"</p><p>“You look so handsome.” He couldn’t believe Jack was eleven already. He was growing up way too fast.</p><p>Jack grinned, looking at Theo, who was now dressed in clothing that fit him properly. "Thanks, Dad."</p><p>“You’re so welcome. We’re getting Italian for lunch. Go pick something tasty.”</p><p>Before long, they were seated at a table, and Dean grinned at Emma's wide eyes as she stared at the menu. "Remember, Em, anything you want."</p><p>He glanced at Bobby, who was looking at his phone.</p><p>Cas already knew what he wanted and he sent a text to Gabe. “I’m checking on our brothers and Ben. I know they’re fine, but I’m sure he’s done something adorable.”</p><p>Gabriel sent his brother back a quick picture of Sam on the bed with both of the babies on his broad chest. Both of them were sound asleep, and Sam looked to be as well, though he had a big hand on each of the babies. It's too fucking cute, Cassie.</p><p>“Oh...” Cas held the phone to show everyone the precious picture.</p><p>"Now that's fucking adorable..." Emma grinned, and Jack tilted his head a bit.</p><p>"We can't say that word, Emma. We're supposed to not swear or we gotta put money in the swear jar." The little boy told her.</p><p>Tensing, Emma straightened in her chair. "I... sorry."</p><p>“It’s alright, Em.” Cas squeezed her hand. “We’ll work on it.”</p><p>"Seriously, kiddo. I end up putting a five in by the end of the week, and the offense is a dime a pop." Shaking his head, Dean nudged her menu. "Pick out something delicious."</p><p>She squeezed Castiel's hand, relaxing after a moment. "Thanks... er... I have no idea what a lot is..."</p><p>“You’re okay.” He let her hand go and brushed her hair back. “After lunch, we’ll go get you a purse and some other products that a young lady needs.”</p><p>"...Like what?" She blinked, tilting her head at him. What else could she need? She'd already gotten more than she'd ever imagined owning... ever. "I... Could you just order for me?" She glanced between Castiel and Dean.</p><p>“Of course, Em.” He took the menu. “And you still need things like a hairbrush, body wash, sanitary supplies. Things like that.”</p><p>"Oh. Yes. Those." She blushed, ducking her head. She supposed she could afford them now, instead of scrounging…</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Once their lunch arrived, Cas and Dean waited until the kids were eating before they began eating as well. Bobby was still quiet but he eagerly ate his own lunch.</p><p>Emma tasted each of the dishes at Dean's insistence. They were all delicious, though her favorite part was watching Theo's reaction to the meatballs on his plate.</p><p>“They’re so good!” Theo stabbed at a meatball with his fork.</p><p>Cas nibbles at a slice of hot garlic bread. “Is everyone okay?”</p><p>"Mm. It's good." Bobby shot him a grin, reaching over to tickle his Jack.</p><p>"Garlic bread is so nummy..." Jack told him with a grin, Kicking his feet.</p><p>Cas beamed at the two of them. “I’m glad.”</p><p>"Will you be ordering dessert today? Our special is the Creme brulee." The waitress told them with a smile.</p><p>“I think we would love to try that. Thank you:”</p><p>Turning, Emma raised a brow as she left. "...So... what's that?" She tilted her head a bit.</p><p>"It's a freaking delicious custard with a burnt top that's crunchy. You'll like it, promise," Dean assured her with a grin. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't like it.</p><p>“It’s not as tasty as Dean and Gabe’s apple pie, but it is delicious.”</p><p>She grinned, taking a sip of her drink. "I can't wait to try it. This has already been one of the best things I've ever eaten."</p><p>“I’m glad.” Cas gave her a soft smile.</p><p>Theo looked up at Bobby, tilting his head a bit. "How come you said Gabriel chased you out of the house?"</p><p>Bobby snorted. “It was a figure of speech, son. He didn’t actually chase me out.”</p><p>"Oh." Theo yawned as dessert was delivered. It'd been a long day, and he was slowly leaning into Castiel.</p><p>Pleased, Cas cautiously wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him closer.</p><p>Theo snuggled into him. "How do we eat it?" He asked, watching Castiel. Emma was kinda staring at it, like it was so pretty she didn't want to mess it up.</p><p>“Like this.” Cas took a spoon and cracked the top of the dessert. Then he scooped up a bite and offered it to Theo.</p><p>Theo took the bite, his eyes going wide. "Wow, that's good!"</p><p>The older man laughed softly and gave Theo the spoon. “Try it, Emma.”</p><p>The teenager carefully copied Dean as he took his first bite, making a happy noise. "This is so good!" She'd never imagined anything like this before.</p><p>“Good!” Cas nodded approvingly.</p><p>Dinner was soon finished up, and Emma leaned against Castiel as they paid. Poor Theo was out like a light, exhausted and sleeping in Dean's arms.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Jack asked his Dad, looking up at Castiel. Then he yawned, leaning against him</p><p>“He’s fine, Jackie,” Cas murmured. “Dean, go ahead and take the boys home. Emma and I just have one more stop and we’ll be on the way.”</p><p>Leaning over, Dean stole a kiss from Castiel. "We'll see you at home. Have fun spoiling our girl." He jumped a little as Emma hugged him, hugging her tightly with one arm. "We love you, kiddo."</p><p>“Yes, we do.” Cas watched them go before he led Emma to their last stop. “I know you must be exhausted. We’re nearly done.”</p><p>"It's okay. I er... will need supplies soon, so..." Her cheeks heated as they entered the store.</p><p>“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Just get anything you need,” he said softly as he grabbed a shopping cart.</p><p>"It'll definitely be different than stealing it or bunching up fabric..." Emma bit her lip, following him towards the feminine products.</p><p>His face fell and he looked to Emma. “You will never, ever have to do that again. I’ll always make sure you have what you need.”</p><p>"I am starting to believe that." She hugged him close, rubbing his back. "It's really okay."</p><p>Cas fiercely returned her hug. “It wasn’t okay, but I’m going to change that. You’ll always be safe with me.”</p><p>Emma considered him for a long moment, then gave him a sweet smile. She had a feeling that he wouldn't mind. I know... Dad."</p><p>The small word, so simple and familiar, caught Cas’s breath. Tears welled in his eyes and he dropped a soft kiss on top of Emma’s head.</p><p>"I figured if you could call me your daughter, you could be... if you want... I mean, Dean too. .." Ugh, why was she talking? Because she was trying not to cry.</p><p>“You are my daughter, Emma.” He hugged her even tighter.</p><p>Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she pressed her face into Castiel's chest. "Love you, Dad." Sure, it was new, but she couldn't help it. He'd been more kind to her than any person ever- and he was just... he Dad. It felt like always he had been.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He waited until she was ready before finally letting her go. Then he brushed her hair back and gently wiped her tears away. “Come on. Let’s get your things.”</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>"Samshine, just take a nap, okay?" Gabriel sat next to his husband, kissing his hair. "We can watch her sleep later, but I need to hold you."</p><p>Sam huffed. “But she’s so sweet....”</p><p>"I know, but she needs a Daddy who is well-rested. Please?" Gabriel nuzzled along his shoulder. "Dean has the boys tucked in, fast asleep. He's checking the horses and Cassie and Emma won't be back for another hour because Castiel had to have her makeup chosen by a professional."</p><p>Sam chuckled sleepily. “She deserves to be that spoiled...”</p><p>"Very true. Now let's sleep so you can be awake when she is, okay, gorgeous?" He tugged him gently away from the little bassinet.</p><p>Finally, Sam let Gabe tug him toward their bed. “I just love her so much...”</p><p>"Me too. I love seeing you with her. You're just... beautiful." Pushing Sam back, Gabriel began working on his jeans.</p><p>He gave Gabe a dopey grin. “I want five more.”</p><p>"Of course you do. So do I, Samshine." It only took him a few minutes to get his pants off, before Gabriel stood to remove his own.</p><p>The younger man watched him adoringly, and when Gabe finally crawled into bed with him, Sam tugged him close and wrapped himself around the older man.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Samshine. I love you." Gabriel nuzzled his face against him.</p><p>“Love you too, baby...”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Dean had just finished his chores and checked on the boys when he heard Cas and Emma come in.</p><p>“Dean? We’re home.” Cas put a handful of bags on the table.</p><p>Looking up from where he was washing his hands at the sink in the mudroom, he grinned. "Hey, guys! I was about to make us some cocoa."</p><p>“Sounds delicious. Emma, show Dad your makeover?”</p><p>Emma blushed as Dean hurried over, grinning. "You look very pretty, Emma-" he paused as he realized that Castiel had just called him Emma's Dad- and he'd damn near missed it, used to his husband using it with Jack.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad. I don't know if I will be able to copy what she did, but I'll try. Apparently, uncle Gabriel is good at it?" Which was confusing, but the thought cut off as Dean hugged her close.</p><p>“He is,” Cas assured her. “And I know he’ll teach you”</p><p>"How'd he learn?" Emma blinked as Dean ushered her to a chair so that he could make the cocoa. She grinned as she saw him wipe a tear away.</p><p>“My brother is an eternal mystery. But I believe at one point he tried his hand at being a makeup guru,” Cas replied, sitting beside his daughter.</p><p>"You know... I can see that." She grinned, thanking Dean as he set a snack in front of them with fresh fruit and buttery cookies.</p><p>"Cocoa'll be ready in a minute," he assured them.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Cas chose a ripe strawberry and nibbled at it.</p><p>Emma chose a cookie, making a pleased sound as she ate. "So good... Uncle Gabriel's amazing."</p><p>“He is. He’s a bit of a goofball but he’s the best big brother I could want.”</p><p>"He is adorable with Issy. He and Sam are completely in love with her."</p><p>“Oh, yes. He worships both of them.”</p><p>"Here we go." Dean set their cocoa in front of them. Sitting next to Castiel, he dipped a cookie in the cocoa.</p><p>“After snack, we need to get Emma’s things in. And she has a few surprises I snuck in,” Cas told Dean with a wink.</p><p>Emma blinked, then looked at Castiel. "Dad... you're going to spoil me."</p><p>“That’s the plan. And if you’re too tired tonight, we can set up your room tomorrow. I’ll help you.”</p><p>"I am all right. We didn't get that much to set up... did we?" Honestly, she'd lost track of what all he'd put in the cart or had her look at.</p><p>“I think we bought more than you realize, but it’s okay.” He patted her back soothingly.</p><p>"Uh...but it was mostly clothing, right?" She blinked as Dean gave an amused snort.</p><p>"I am betting that Castiel got you a hell of a lot more than that," he told her. Fuck knew that he would</p><p>“I did. Once we start bringing everything in, you’ll see.”</p><p>"You're nuts, Dad." She rolled her eyes, but it was done fondly. "Thanks for the snack, Dad."</p><p>"Anytime, kiddo." Dean leaned over to kiss her hair.</p><p>After their little snack, Cas felt re-energized, so he headed out to the Highlander and began bringing Emma’s bags in. He couldn’t wait to fix up her room so she would feel more at home. His goal was to create a safe haven, a sanctuary where his daughter could feel completely safe and protected.</p><p>Dean hurried out to help him, as did Emma. She resisted both of her Dads trying to get her to go inside so that they could do it alone.</p><p>Cas grabbed the TV and held it securely. “I know I told you I already had one for you, but I told a small lie,” he told Emma, trying not to look too guilty.</p><p>"Dad, that's a lot... is that a gaming station?" She gaped at them. It was anything that she knew about. Shaking her head, she started to help them carry her things in.</p><p>“I know, I know. But I think you’ll enjoy it,” he said when a laugh.</p><p>"System, sweetheart. It's a gaming system, a PS4. We'll get you a different one if you want. I got Theo an Xbox, so..."Dean told her as he carried that last trip of bags in.</p><p>Emma blushed a little. "I don't know anything about them..."</p><p>“That’s okay. We can find games you’ll like. I started you with Sims and Harvest Moon. They’re fun and relaxing,” Cas explained.</p><p>"Okay." Emma had no idea what he was talking about but she would give it a try. She blinked as Dean set a fancy comforter and sheet set on her bed.</p><p>Cas set about unboxing her tv and setting it up on her dresser.</p><p>"Go ahead and put your clothes away, kiddo. I will do Theo's tomorrow." Dean shot her a grin. "Or you can remake the bed."</p><p>Cas chuckled as he plugged the tv in. “Stop teasing her, Dean.”</p><p>"I'm not!" Dean pouted at his husband, which made their daughter giggle at least. The two were hysterical together.</p><p>Once the tv was set up, Cas worked on the PlayStation next while Emma put away her clothes and Dean remade her bed.</p><p>It took a while, but it soon looked like a young lady's bedroom. Dean looked at Castiel. "Want to get the last surprise?" They'd basically bought the equivalent of an art studio for her by sending Ellen.</p><p>“I do.” Cas grinned and kissed Dean, then left the room. He returned a few minutes later, his arms full of bags.</p><p>"What is...?" Emma gaped as she saw Michael's on the bag. "You didn't..."</p><p>“We told you, Em. Your gift needs to be nurtured. I think we managed to find everything, but if we didn’t we’ll go back next weekend.”</p><p>She rushed forward, pulling paints, sketchbooks, canvases, paints, pens, pencils, and so much more out. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she moved to hug them both.</p><p>Cas squeezed their girl tightly. “Glad you like it...”</p><p>"I love it. Thank you, Dad. Er... And Dad. We'll have to work on that." She grinned, laughing as Dean hugged her again.</p><p>"I am sure that we can come up with something, kiddo."</p><p>“We will.” Cas eagerly helped her unpack the supplies.</p><p>In just two days' time, their world had been turned upside down. They had gone from a family of three to a family of six, and in his heart, Cas knew Claire had played a part in it.</p><p>And he would never be able to thank her enough.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia smiled as she and Claire looked out the window. She’d never wanted to pass, and while she’d never wanted to see Castiel with anyone else, she and Claire were both incredibly thankful to see him happy. She was incredibly thankful that he’d found Dean, and she knew that in the future they all only had good things to look forward to, even if there were sad times.</p><p>Claire laughed as Bingo licked at her face, watching her family for long minutes before she stepped back with a bounce. “Come on, Mommy! I want to play!” She hugged her Mom before tugging on her hand. "We get to visit them later!"</p><p>Laughing, she let her daughter tug her away. It was heaven, after all, and Claire was right. They would be seeing their family later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>